Son monde à lui
by Lawiki
Summary: Je ne sais plus vraiment de quelle façon ça a commencé. Pour moi, il était comme un soleil qui avait brillé tellement fort, qu'il s'était brûlé lui-même. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Je crois qu'au fond, lui-même ne se comprenait pas. Il a son propre monde je pense... / OCC, Handicap
1. Prologue

**Bonjour** , **Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je me décide à m'essayer à l'écriture... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire...**  
 **Si vous passez par ici, tout d'abord merci, puis bonne chance !**

 **Cette histoire va parler d'un sujet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur et beaucoup trop méconnu/incompris selon moi.  
** **Le handicap mental.**

 **Je ne donne pas plus de précisions, je vais vous laisser découvrir au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**  
 **Je comprendrais que cela rebute certaines personnes ^^'  
** **C'est un sujet que je pense maîtriser, puisque je travaille dans ce secteur. Cependant, je ne vis pas au quotidien avec une personne en situation de handicap. Je ne prétend pas avoir la science infuse, donc je peux me tromper, m'éloigner et dans ces cas-là, je serai ravis qu'on me le dise ! :)**

 **Titre : **_Son monde à lui..._

 **Genre:** Hurt / Comfort - Handicap; Romance. OCC

 **Pairing : ** Aomine x Kise

 **Raiting :** T pour le langage et le sujet

 **Disclaimer :** _Kuroko no basket_ appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Mais je négocie pour avoir Aomine.

 **Conseils, corrections, remarques... plus qu'acceptés ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 **~PROLOGUE~**

* * *

 ** _Je ne sais plus vraiment de quelle façon ça a commencé. Pour moi, il est comme un soleil qui avait brillé tellement fort qu'il s'était brûlé lui-même. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Je crois qu'au fond, lui-même ne se comprenait pas. Il a son propre monde je pense..._**

 ** _Pour le reste du monde, il ne valait rien. Pourtant il a réussi à m'ouvrir les yeux sur les plus belles choses de la vie. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que je m'étais rendu aveugle avant de le rencontrer. Beaucoup me disent qu'il dépend de moi et que je gâche ma vie à lui accorder autant d'attention. Mais ils ont tort. Tous._**

 ** _Je ne sais plus vraiment de quelle façon ça a commencé. À quel moment j'ai commencé à le voir d'une façon différente aux jugements que les autres lui portaient. À quel moment je me suis aperçu qu'il valait plus que tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu dans ma vie._**

 ** _Je n'ai que quelques souvenirs de notre rencontre. Un ballon, un terrain de basket, un éclat blond et... ta fuite._**

* * *

 _« Vous avez deux nouveau messages.  
_

 _Reçu à 14h36 :  
_ _-Dai-chan ! Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Où es-tu ? Je suis sûr qu..._

#2 / Supprimé

 _Reçu à 14h42.  
_ _-AOMINEEE ..._

#2 / Supprimé

 _Fin des nouveaux messages. Pour écouter vos messages archivés tapez... »_

Je raccroche. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'allais les écouter en entier. Je crois qu'à force de les entendre, je connais leurs sermons par cœur. Je viendrais pas à leur entraînement, ils devraient savoir eux mêmes que j'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer autant pour eux et ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ça.

On est vendredi, et il fait un temps magnifique. Un beau ciel bleu sans nuages...Alors j'ai décidé de prendre mon week-end en avance, et c'est sûrement pas eux qui me feront changer d'avis. Les cours m'ennuient, les entraînements m'ennuient, les autres m'ennuient. Tous, ils sont tous fatiguant. Alors je vais jouer seul, comme d'habitude. Parce que personne n'est à mon niveau, personne ne peut me dépasser. Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi.

J'arrive sur mon terrain. Ouais mon terrain, je crois que je fais peur à tous ceux qui veulent mettre les pieds dessus. Le ballon sous le bras, je pousse le portillon pour pouvoir accéder à mon havre de paix. Je commence à poser mon sac sur un des bancs à ma portée, rythmé par le bruit d'un ballon de basket... un ballon ?

Je me retourne vivement vers le son qui a attiré mon attention et je vois sur le terrain que je pensais vide, un garçon. Blond, mon âge je pense, qui dribble d'un pas timide, un sourire à faire rougir les nanas des pubs pour le dentifrice.

Je regarde celui qui a eu la mauvaise idée d'envahir mon espace. Il ne vaut pas grand-chose avec un ballon dans les mains. Je peux lui retirer la balle en moins de deux secondes. Je n'ai absolument aucun intérêt à lui proposer un one on one. Après une brève observation de l'individu, je me décide à l'interpeller.

\- Hey mon gars ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! C'est mon terrain ici tu ferrais bien de bouger.

Il arrête de dribbler et prend le ballon dans ses deux mains. Il se tourne vers moi et son sourire se fane, comprenant petit à petit que c'est à lui que je parle. Pourtant il ne se décide pas à bouger. Il me regarde comme si j'étais la chose la plus bizarre qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Je n'aime pas ce regard. Pour moi celui qui est bizarre, c'est lui. N'importe qui se serait déjà barré en courant en me voyant. Définitivement, ça ne me plaît pas. Je m'avance un peu vers lui et je le vois faire deux pas en arrière. Je prends une voix basse, à la limite du menaçant pour répondre à son regard.

\- T'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dis ?

Je me stoppe à quelques mètres de lui, les bras croisés et le visage fermé. Il me fixe lui aussi. Je crois sérieusement qu'il ne comprend rien à ce que je lui dis.

\- Oï ! Réponds !

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il recule encore d'un pas, lâche le ballon et se tape deux fois la tête avant de se mordre l'index. Un petit cri sort de ses lèvres et je le vois passer près de moi pour sortir le plus rapidement possible du terrain. Je le suis des yeux, n'ayant rien compris à ce qui s'était passé. J'en ai vu des mecs me chercher et partir se cacher dans les jupes de leur mère après confrontation, mais ça... Je n'ai jamais vu une réaction aussi étrange. Je vais chercher mes affaires que j'ai laissées sur le banc avant mon échange à sens unique avec le blond. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, je prends mon ballon et m'élance sur le terrain. Après quelques dribbles contre un adversaire imaginaire qui n'est toujours pas à ma hauteur, je prends appuie sur mes deux pieds pour marquer un puissant dunk. Je me réceptionne doucement sur le terrain et me retourne pour récupérer mon bien. C'est là que je vois qu'un deuxième se trouve à côté du mien. Sûrement celui du gars bizarre. Je teste un peu le ballon. Pas mal... Je pense que je vais le garder. Le mien est en train de périr et ça m'évitera d'en racheter un tout de suite. J'ai autre chose à faire de mon argent.

-Mais quand même, il avait l'air sacrément barge ce gars...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je reviens pour le premier Chapitre de "Son monde à lui" !**

 **Je tenais à remercier Vyersdra, RemainingAngel et Angel44 pour leur review ! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !**

Chapitre Corrigé !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Guest:  
** Angel44 : Hey ! Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! T'imagines même pas à quel point j'étais gaga devant ! Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise autant !Je suis contente aussi que Aomine et Kise te plaisent ! J'espère que ça continuera dans ce sens ^^ Tu vas en découvrir un peu plus dans ce chapitre sur leurs comportements respectifs en espérant que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste !Aomine ne lui vole pas son ballon, disons plutôt qu'il le garde précieusement ? ... Ouais bon d'accord, il le vole x)  
Pour ce qui est du rapprochement, pour en arriver à ce qui se passe au début du prologue... Ça ne va pas se faire du jour au lendemain, mais j'espère que ça te plaira !  
Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer, alors voilà, juste... Merci !  
Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 ** _~ CHAPITRE 1~_**

* * *

\- DAIKI LÈVE TOI ! IL EST PLUS DE 11H, TU VAS GÂCHER TA JOURNÉE !

Sous la douce voix de ma génitrice, mes paupières s'ouvrent avec flegme, mais se referment aussitôt à cause du soleil qui m'agresse les yeux. Ma mère a ouvert mes volets pour me réveiller avec douceur, comme elle aime le faire. J'ai à peine le temps de grogner que je sens que ma couette m'est enlevée de force.

\- Daiki, tu as vu le soleil qu'il fait dehors ! Tu pourrais en profiter pour sortir avec tes amis ou ta petite amie et profiter de cette belle journée ! J'ai vu qu'il y avait un nouveau magasin qui allait ouvrir et...

Et je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Profiter de ma journée ? Je n'ai absolument rien à faire. Sortir avec des amis ? Quels amis... Une petite amie ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai besoin de personne de toute façon. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre... Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre ou de m'enfoncer dans mes pensées. Je me lève, la coupant dans son monologue, l'embrasse sur la joue, prends des affaires propres et me dirige vers la salle de bains. À peine rentré dans la douche, je vois ma mère entrer dans la pièce.

\- Maman ! Tu vois pas que j'suis à poil là ? L'intimité, tu connais ?!

Je me cache les parties avec mes mains en regardant ma mère, incrédule. Je sais bien que c'est ma mère, que c'est elle qui m'a fait et tout le tralala. Mais quand même !

\- Je vois bien que tu es nu mon chéri, et tu es très beau. Mais vois-tu, tu m'as coupé la parole quand tu es parti sans me laisser finir de parler et c'est très malpoli. Donc je disais, le nouveau magasin...

Non mais non... Je me cogne la tête contre le mur de la douche en écoutant vaguement ce que me dit ma mère. Il faut sérieusement que je sorte de la maison aujourd'hui, sinon elle ne me lâchera pas...

* * *

Ballon sous le bras, je me dirige une nouvelle fois vers mon terrain. Ouais ma mère a réussi à me faire fuir la maison. Comme hier, je pousse le portillon pour arriver sur le terrain vide cette fois. Je vais pouvoir profiter du calme qui y règne. D'ici, j'entends des gars venant du skate-park d'à côté. Je ne regarde même pas ce qu'ils font, une fois lancé dans mon élément, j'aurai complètement oublié leurs existences. Je lance mes affaires près du banc, prends le ballon en main, inspire, expire et je me lance...

J'enchaîne des dunks, des dribbles, des lancés... Tout ce qui fait de moi ce joueur admiré et redouté. Non, ce n'est pas de la vantardise. Je suis doué et je le sais. Ce n'est que l'évidence que je me répète chaque jour, en attendant d'avoir un adversaire à mon niveau. Mais je peux encore l'attendre. Chaque nouveau match est pour moi un pas de plus dans un espace où seul moi me trouve et où personne n'est en mesure de me rejoindre... Rien que d'y penser, je me sens blasé. Je suis seul...

Je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je vois de temps à autre des personnes me regarder avec curiosité, parfois admiration, mais personne ne vient me déranger.

\- Ryouta ! Reviens ici, arrêtes de courir !

Ou plutôt personne ne venait me déranger.

Je me retourne vers la provenance de la voix. Je vois courir vers moi le blond d'hier, le même sourire débile accroché aux lèvres. Derrière lui, une jeune fille, blonde comme lui, aborde un air énervé et pas du tout conciliant. Sûrement sa sœur. Même d'ici, je peux voir à quel point ils se ressemblent. Il s'en est rendu compte ou pas que ça sœur ne voulait pas qu'il vienne ici ? Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir pris au sérieux hier non plus...

\- Ryouta, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de me déranger, comme d'habitude ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de te courir après !

Ouhla, dur la nana. Elle reste sur le bord du terrain, tandis que le blond s'approche de moi, jusqu'à se stopper à environ deux mètres d'où je me trouve. Il ignore complètement la jeune fille. Il me regarde, ou plutôt, il fixe ce que j'ai dans les mains. Il s'approche encore un peu, me montre le ballon et relève les yeux vers moi.

\- C'est à moi... à moi.

Je le regarde. Regarde le ballon. Puis quand je relève les yeux, il s'est encore approché un peu de moi, les deux mains tendues et un air triste sur le visage. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il me prend le ballon et recule de nouveau en fixant son bien comme un trésor. Il le fait tourner entre ses mains, deux fois en avant, deux fois en arrière, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien le sien.

\- Ryouta, ne me dis pas qu'on a fait tout ce chemin pour un fichu ballon ?!

\- C'est à moi !

Devant moi, le garçon s'éloigne un peu encore, et commence à dribbler, comme il le faisait hier. Il sourit de nouveau et commence à jouer, doucement, timidement, comme s'il avait peur de blesser la balle orange.

\- On n'a pas le temps Ryouta ! Bouge-toi !

\- NON ! NON !

Il prend la balle dans ses bras, et commence à se mordre l'index, comme il faisait hier avant qu'il ne parte en courant. J'avoue ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Qui a un comportement comme ça sérieusement ? Aussi vite que c'est arrivé, son visage se détend, et il recommence à dribbler. Je vois la jeune fille avancer puis se poser à mes côtés.

-Désolée pour ça, il t'a pris ton ballon, et il te le rendra que quand il en aura assez. - me dit-elle, blasée.

-C'est pas grave, après tout, c'est bien son ballon. Je l'ai croisé hier et quand j'ai commencé à lui parler, il est parti et l'a oublié.

-Je vois...

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser plein de questions, mais j'avoue que je n'ose pas trop parler. Elle n'a pas l'air très commode la jeune fille. Rien qu'à sa façon de regarder son frère, je sais qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas. Et encore je pèse mes mots. J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre pourquoi. Enfin, je dis son frère, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que j'avance, même si la ressemble ne trompe personne.

\- C'est...

\- Oui c'est mon petit frère.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Elle me regarde avec curiosité, je pense qu'elle attend que je m'explique.

\- Vous vous ressemblez.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça.

Elle a détaché chaque mot de sa phrase pour se rendre plus menaçante. Tu n'as pas besoin ma belle, tu me fais déjà flipper. J'ai l'impression que tu pourrais m'arracher la carotide avec les dents. A part ça, elle est mignonne. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire plus connaissance avec elle...

Je ne lui ai rien répondu. Ça ne sert à rien, je pense qu'on a tous les deux compris que ça servait à rien de discuter.

Mon regard se perd sur ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Mes sourcils se froncent en voyant son frère dribbler en marmonnant des choses que je ne peux pas entendre d'où je suis. Il fait toujours la même chose depuis cinq minutes. Ça m'aurait déjà saoulé personnellement, mais lui a l'air du mec le plus heureux du monde. Je comprends rien...

-Mais il n'a pas un... problème ton frère ?

-Oh ça ? Non, il n'a pas un problème, il est juste gogole.

Pardon ? Comment ça gogole?  
Je dois avoir une tête à faire rire un cadavre. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte et totalement figée. J'avoue que là, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Donc au lieu de m'embrouiller le cerveau, je préfère lui demander directement. Et la seule chose qu'elle me répond, c'est...

\- Gogole. Il est gogole, y 'a pas d'autres mots. Il comprend rien, il sait rien faire tout seul, c'est un assisté. Je passe ma vie à m'occuper de lui et c'est une perte de temps. Si mes parents l'avaient su avant, je suis sûr que ma mère aurait avorté. C'est un gogole doublé d'un boulet.

Sympa. Je tourne mon regard vers le blond. Ryouta si j'ai bien compris. Il est toujours en train de dribbler regardant fixement le ballon rebondir au gré de ses gestes. De temps en temps, il reprend le ballon dans ses mains, sourit et recommence le même manège. Comme une danse sans fin.

Il a pas l'air gogole. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir des handicapés à la télé, et ils ne ressemblent pas à ça. Lui, il a des cheveux blonds, un visage agréable à regarder, des gestes timides mais assurés. Il ne bave pas, il est propre sur lui. Il a juste un sourire idiot. Alors c'est ça ? Sa sœur veut juste me dire qu'il est idiot ?

\- Il n'a pas l'air gogole.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas l'air. Mais il est gogole. Tu ne sais rien, je ne te permets pas de me contredire. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois lui faire à manger, choisir ses vêtements et l'aider à s'habiller. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'occupes de ses soins et qui dépenses de l'argent pour ne voir aucune amélioration. Ce n'est pas toi qui est obligé de l'accompagner dans sa vie de tous les jours et qui ne peut pas profiter pleinement de ta vie parce que tu as un petit frère débile sur les bras. Alors continues de jouer à la baballe et arrêtes de parler. Tu ne sais rien.

Je serre les dents. Pas seulement parce qu'elle a dénigré la seule chose que j'aime profondément dans ma vie, mais rien qu'à la façon dont elle traite son propre petit frère, je sais qu'elle le déteste. Non c'est vrai, je ne sais rien. Mais même à moi, ça me paraît ignoble ce qu'elle dit. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle n'est pas mignonne du tout.

Donc, le gars en face de moi, il est bien handicapé. De quoi, je ne sais pas, mais son problème n'a pas l'air physique. De ce qu'elle me dit, c'est là-haut qu'il y a un problème. Un pète au bulbe comme on dit.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre en fait ? Ça me regarde pas, et c'est pas comme si je devais m'en préoccuper. C'est pas comme si j'allais le revoir de si tôt le gars. Je voulais juste être en paix sur mon terrain, pour fuir les conversations de ma mère, et me voilà à parler à une fille immonde qui m'explique que son frère est handicapé. Sérieusement, je n'ai rien demandé moi.

En plein dans mes pensées, j'entends à peine la fille à côté de moi pousser un juron et relever la tête de sa montre.

\- Ryouta, c'est fini de jouer, tu prends ton ballon et on y va, on va être en retard !

Je vois le garçon se brusquer et regarder sa sœur avec un regard vide. Ouais, bah le gars, il n'a pas l'air si gogole que ça ma grande, il a très bien compris que tu lui en voulais. Et je crois même que s'il avait le choix, il ne viendrait pas avec toi. Il est tellement mal sous ton regard qu'il finit par s'asseoir par terre une main plaquée sur son oreille droite et l'autre portée à ses lèvres pour mordre son index. J'ai même l'impression qu'il se retient de crier.

\- Et merde...

Ouais comme tu dis.

Je la vois s'approcher de lui doucement, tendre une main, et je l'entends d'ici prendre un ton doucereux pour lui parler. Tch...

-Ryouta, il faut te calmer. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, excuses-moi. Mais il va falloir y aller sinon nous allons être en retard chez le médecin. Tu sais, le docteur Miano. Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ? Alors il ne faut pas la faire patienter...

Au fil des mots, je vois Ryouta se calmer. Donc, elle était juste énervée sur le coup et n'a pas pesé ses mots, ou elle est juste hypocrite ?

Le blond finit par se lever, en gardant le ballon dans ses bras. Il avance en direction de la sortie du terrain et sa sœur le suit. En passant devant moi, elle ne peut s'empêcher de me lancer une dernière phrase.

\- Tu vois, c'est un gogole.

Donc, hypocrite. Je la vois rejoindre son frère au portail. Lui, il se retourne vers moi une dernière fois et me fait un signe de main, avant que ça sœur ne le tire pour le forcer à avancer.

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Tout s'est passé très vite. Trop vite. Je sens que ça va me pourrir ma soirée...

Je me retourne pour récupérer mon ballon et me changer les idées. Mais je prends conscience que je ne l'ai plus. Ryouta l'a pris avec lui, donc je ne peux plus jouer.

Bon. Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi. En espérant que ma mère ne va pas me reparler de son magasin de je ne sais quoi...

* * *

Allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière ma tête, je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. Quand je disais que ça allait me bousiller ma soirée. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que le blond et les mots de sa sœur. Je ne devrais même pas me focaliser dessus, je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais les revoir ou quoi que ce soit. Ça a été un passage étrange de ma vie, c'est tout.

Mais comment on peut en arriver à détester autant quelqu'un ? Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, d'accord ça, je veux bien le concevoir, mais de là à dire que ça lui pourrit la vie ? Le mec, Ryouta, il a l'air sympa, quoi qu'un peu siphonné du bocal et un brin trop niais pour moi, mais quand même. J'y connais rien dans le handicap, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'avait vraiment intéressé un jour, puis j'en ai jamais vu. À part ce que j'ai pu entrevoir à la télé, en zappant entre deux chaînes. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle disait l'émission déjà ?...

Non mais non, je ne dois pas me concentrer là-dessus. Ça ne me regarde pas, je ne dois pas m'en occuper. Mais elle se rend compte la miss que son frère est malheureux

? …

…

…

Fais chier.

Je me lève de mon lit, et descends voir ma mère pour me changer les idées. Je la trouve dans la cuisine, et m'installe à la table, pour discuter avec elle. Elle prépare le repas, et je sens d'ici la bonne odeur d'un riz au curry. Ça me changera des bentos de Satsu.

La sœur de Ryouta, que voulait-elle dire par « c'est un assisté » ? Qu'il peut rien faire par lui- même ? Je regarde ma mère faire la cuisine... Faut dire que je ne sais pas faire grand-chose non plus. Sans ma mère, je pense que je serais mort de faim depuis longtemps et que je vivrais dans un bordel monstrueux. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis un assisté, c'est juste que je ne sais pas m'occuper de moi-même, je n'ai jamais appris. Est-ce que c'est pareil pour lui ?

… J'avais dit que j'arrêtais d'y penser. Je grogne et me prends la tête entre les mains, les deux coudes posés sur la table. Mon attitude attire tout de suite l'attention de ma mère qui se retourne et me regarde en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon chéri ?

\- Non, c'est juste que... J'en sais rien, je me prends la tête pour rien.

\- Un problème avec tes amis ?

\- Non, je...

Je grogne à nouveau comme un animal. Au lieu de me prendre la tête, je préfère expliquer à ma mère ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, dans le détail. Elle s'installe à la table, sur une chaise près de moi et attend que je prenne la parole. Je lui parle de Ryouta, ce qu'il s'est passé hier, les explications de sa sœur, de ce que moi j'ai vu de ce garçon et mes états d'âme qui en découlent. Je lésine pas sur les détails, c'est ma mère, et elle sait que je sèche les cours depuis longtemps alors elle ne me dira rien sur mon escapade de vendredi. Comme si j'avais pu lui cacher un truc comme ça. Après mon monologue, je la regarde, essayant de déchiffrer son expression, mais sans succès. Le poing sous le menton, les sourcils froncés et le regard dans le vide, je pense qu'elle réfléchit elle-même à la situation. Je décide de la sortir de son mutisme, avec une question que je me pose, n'y ayant jamais réfléchi moi-même avant aujourd'hui.

-'Man, c'est quoi pour toi un gogole ?

Au moins ma question l'a fait sortir de sa réflexion.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des personnes « gogoles » comme tu dis mon chéri. Juste des personnes incomprises et dans leur monde. Les personnes en situation de handicap sont souvent très seules et ont du mal à se sociabiliser. La sœur de ce garçon ne doit pas vivre des choses faciles tous les jours, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tenir des propos comme ceux que tu m'as dit. C'est injuste pour le petit, qui lui, n'a rien demandé non plus. Je vois parfois des patients atteints de maladie mentale à l'hôpital, mais nous avons tous du mal à savoir comment réagir avec eux. Nous ne sommes pas préparés à ça la plupart du temps. Donc ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça, c'est un sujet complexe et difficile à aborder.

-Pourquoi difficile à aborder ?

-Parce que les gens ne comprennent pas. Un peu comme toi, on se sent déstabilisé. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ça va te passer. Comme tu disais, ce n'était qu'une expérience, alors tu peux t'y intéresser mais ça ne sert à rien de te focaliser dessus. Mais moi aussi, j'aurai une question pour toi Daiki... Pourquoi tu te prends la tête là-dessus ? Est-ce que cette situation t'a choquée ?

\- Non, enfin...

Est-ce que ça m'a choqué ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu me choquer ? Voir un handicapé ? Non ça je m'en fous limite, même si ça m'a surpris. Mais même moi qui suis un sacré connard... je ne pourrai pas insulter quelqu'un de ma famille comme elle l'a fait. Mais elle n'a pas tort. Je ne sais rien. Pourtant, j'entends les mots de ma mère, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est cette fille qui a tort. Je n'hésite pas trop avant de déballer à ma mère le fond de ma pensée.

\- J'ai pas été choqué. Juste surpris. J'arrive juste pas à me sortir les mots de cette fille de la tête... Ça aurait dû me choquer ?

Je vois ma mère fermer les yeux et sourire doucement.

\- Tu sais, la plupart des personnes qui rencontrent une personne en situation de handicap se sentent dégoûtées, gênées et pas du tout à l'aise. C'est compréhensible, pour certains c'est difficile de bien réagir face à ça. C'est étrange, ça ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'on peut connaître.

\- Je n'ai rien ressenti de tout ça 'man, pas pour lui en tout cas...

\- Parce que tu es une bonne personne mon fils !

Malheureusement, il n'y a que toi qui le pense maman.

\- Allez, ça te passera, ne t'inquiètes pas trop. Puis ça ne se fait pas de se mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas. Nous ne devons pas juger. Tu peux mettre la table s'il te plaît ? Le repas va être prêt.

Ma mère se lève et m'embrasse le front avec de retourner vérifier le repas. Je me lève à mon tour et prépare la table comme elle me l'a demandée, toujours dans mes pensées. Pensées, qui ne me quitteront pas avant que je m'endorme, fatigué des événements de la journée...


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Me re-voila pour le chapitre 2 de "Son monde à lui" ! Je profite d'avoir du temps libre pour poster, ça sera plus difficile dans quelques temps ^^'**_

 _ **Merci à Kitsumy, Vyersdra et Sei4 pour leurs reviews ! C'est vraiment un plaisir d'avoir vos avis !**_

 _ **Merci aussi à ceux qui Follow ou mettent en Favoris ! Je reste assez con devant tout cet intérêt et donc vraiment.. Merci ! Ça me donne envie de continuer ! Pour certains ça peut paraître exagéré, mais je trouve ça énorme !**_

 _ **Mise à part !**_ **J'ai trouvé une béta lectrice** _ **! Donc normalement, les chapitres seront moins bourrés de fautes !**_  
 _ **Petite anecdote : Elle ne connait absolument rien à Kuroko no Basket. La première fois qu'elle a vu le nom "Daiki" elle m'a demandé si c'était une fille... Et elle a appelé Kagami "Kawasaki" et Akashi "Arakiri"... Ouais ça va jusque là ! Mais malgré ça, elle accepte de corriger mes torchons donc je la remercie beaucoup pour ça !**_

 _ **\\!/ Tout ce qui est écrit en italique entre guillemets ne vient pas de moi ! Ce sont des extraits de vrais articles trouvés sur des sites concernant l'autisme. Je préfère prévenir.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! A la prochaine !**_

* * *

 **~CHAPITRE 2 ~**

* * *

Dimanche. Je me suis encore enfui de chez moi. Ma mère commençait à me parler de Satsu : elle me dit que je vais finir par lui faire des cheveux blancs à force de l'inquiéter avec mon comportement. Peut-être que c'est vrai... j'en sais rien. Mais quand elle essaye de me tuer avec sa bouffe, ça, ça n'inquiète personne ! J'ai passé ma matinée à vouloir m'enterrer sous les couvertures. Mon plan aurait très bien fonctionné si ma mère n'était pas intervenue et que Satsu n'avait pas passé son temps à essayer de m'appeler, à me laisser des messages, auxquels évidemment, je n'ai pas répondu. Je crois qu'elles n'ont pas compris que le dimanche c'est jour de repos ?

Donc je me suis enfui. Encore. Imaginez, je ne peux même pas être tranquil chez moi ! Donc je suis retourné au seul endroit où personne ne vient m'emmerder : mon terrain. Accompagné évidemment de mon fidèle ballon de basket. Ça devient une habitude. Au moins maintenant, si vous me cherchez, vous saurez où me trouver.

Le temps est clair, moins que les jours précédents. Je sens qu'on va avoir un temps à vache qui pisse dans les prochains jours. Ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrais pas me planquer comme je veux. Que Satsuki va me suivre et m'obliger à aller en cours et aux entraînements. Rien que d'y penser ça me fatigue déjà...

Je joue, perdu dans mes pensées. J'entends à peine le portail s'ouvrir. Je sens vaguement une présence venir envahir mon espace. Ça doit être Satsu qui est venue m'engueuler encore une fois. Peu importe, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Mais je n'entends rien. Pas une engueulade, pas un « DAI-CHAAAAAAAAN », aucune plainte... Rien. Je crois que c'est ce qui me décide à relever la tête vers l'intrus.

…

Le blond ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Devant moi se trouve Ryouta, son sourire de niais sur la tronche. Moi qui avais réussi à me le sortir de la tête ce matin, voilà qu'il fait revenir toutes mes pensées de la veille à la surface. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je ne sais plus comment réagir en face de lui. Sérieusement, il me suit ou quoi ?

Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il s'approche de moi, les deux mains dans le dos. Quand il décide qu'il est à une distance raisonnable, il tend les deux bras vers moi, ou plutôt vers le ballon que j'ai toujours en main. J'ai l'impression de revivre la même scène encore et encore, ça commence à être lassant. Et perturbant. Inception les gars !

Il me regarde et attend de voir si je vais la lui donner. Mais il n'a pas l'air très patient et avance encore d'un pas.

\- Tap tap…

...Hein ?

Ouais, très éloquent, je sais. Devant mon bug cérébrale, il décide d'agir de lui-même et me prend le ballon des mains, avant de s'éloigner un petit peu et fait rebondir la balle dans un rythme que seul lui connaît. Je l'observe un petit moment avant de repenser à ce que ma mère me disait hier :"En manque d'attention et de compréhension"... J'ai envie d'essayer de lui parler, de comprendre... Ouais je sais, ce n'est pas mon problème, ça ne me regarde pas. Je sais. C'est vrai. Mais je supposais ne plus jamais le voir non plus, et pourtant, encore aujourd'hui il est face à moi. Je vais essayer de me lancer…

\- Salut, tu es Ryouta c'est ça ? Je suis Aomine... Aomine Daiki.

Il s'arrête de dribbler pour me regarder. Puis recommence son manège.

Okey, je me sens ridicule. Je prends un peu la mouche alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Après tout, c'est peut-être vrai qu'il est débile ! J'y connais rien moi putain !

Je suis crispé, pas à l'aise du tout. Pourtant j'aimerais bien discuter avec lui. Mais ça se trouve, il ne parle pas ! J'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. Pourtant je l'ai entendu hier, j'ai pas rêvé ?

\- Dai-i-ki.

\- Ouais ?

\- Dai-i-ki !

Je tourne mon regard vers lui. Il m'a bien appelé là ? Deux fois ? J'ai répondu par automatisme mais j'ai pas rêvé ! Devant moi, le ballon en main, il le fait tourner deux fois en avant, deux fois en arrière et me le tend du bout des doigts.

\- Dai-i-ki ! Tap Tap !

Je prends le ballon, doucement. J'ai l'impression d'être un fauve, en face d'une proie qu'il ne veut pas manger. J'ai du mal à réfléchir... C'est pas comme si j'étais très doué pour ça de toute façon. Cerveau, t'es où quand j'ai besoin de toi ?!

\- Tu veux pas tap tap ?

Je crois qu'il s'impatiente un peu. Au moins maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il parle. Je prends le ballon et fais comme lui. Je dribble un petit peu, reprends le ballon dans ma main et attends de voir sa réaction. Il sourit et tape deux fois dans ses mains avant de s'exclamer « TAP TAP ! ». Bon, je crois que j'ai passé le test... on va essayer d'aller plus loin.

\- Tu... Tu aimes le basket ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Tu sais jouer ?

-… Tap tap !

Il me regarde. Je crois qu'il veut que je recommence. Je refais les mêmes gestes que tout à l'heure. Il sourit de nouveau. Je comprends pas trop l'échange, mais on va continuer d'aller dans son sens.

\- Pourquoi tap tap ?

Il prend le ballon de mes mains et laisse le ballon rebondir deux fois.

\- Tap tap !

\- C'est le bruit du rebond, c'est ça ?

\- Hum !

On va prendre ça pour un oui.

\- Tu accepterais de... discuter. Avec moi ?

Il me regarde bizarrement, comme si j'avais dit la chose la plus bizarre de sa vie. C'est peut-être le cas, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de curieux comme moi. Sans plus se poser de question, je le vois s'asseoir lourdement sur le sol, les deux jambes tendues et écartées, les deux mains tendues, elles aussi. Il affiche une moue que je qualifierais... d'adorable. Une fois qu'il est bien stabilisé, il affiche un grand sourire, tend les deux bras vers le ballon que je lui donne. Je m'assoie à mon tour sur le sol, en face de lui, ni trop prêt, ni trop loin.

\- Parler ?

\- Ouais, j'aimerais te parler. Ça te dérange si je te pose des questions ?

\- Non, non.

\- D'accord, donc tu t'appelles Ryouta ?

\- Hum Hum! Ryouta! Et toi, tu es Dai-i-ki !

\- C'est ça, ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ?

\- Tap tap !

\- Tu voulais jouer ?

\- Hum !

J'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment aborder le sujet. J'ai pas envie de le blesser, ou qu'il s'en aille. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je réfléchis avant de parler... Ma mère serait fière de moi tiens !

\- Et... Je voulais...

\- Ouais ?

Il ne répond plus. Comme s'il réfléchissait à quoi dire. Il parle, mais je sens qu'il a des problèmes pour s'exprimer. Et je crois que ça l'énerve. Comme les autres fois, je le vois commencer à se crisper et mordre son index.

\- Oï ! Du calme, c'est pas grave !

Je lui prends le poignet et éloigne son doigt de sa bouche. Je prends une voix calme pour lui parler, alors que je suis en total panique. Mais je ne veux pas lui montrer. Il ne me regarde plus. Pourtant quelque chose me dit qu'il m'écoute toujours.

\- Du calme, ok ?! C'est pas grave, je vais te poser une autre question d'accord ?

\- Hum…

On a évité la catastrophe ! Je suis le meilleur ! Malgré ça, il garde son regard braqué sur quelque chose derrière moi. Je continue de lui parler.

\- J'ai parlé avec ta sœur hier. Tu sais quand on s'est vu. Tu te souviens ?

\- ...Ouii !

\- Elle m'a dit que tu étais... comment dire... Que tu avais un problème...

\- Handi-capé.

\- Hein ?

\- Je suis handi-capé.

\- … Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que je suis pas comme tout le monde. Je peux pas faire les choses pareilles que tout... tout le monde.

Je ne sais pas trop s'il comprend ce qu'il dit. Il a l'air assez détaché de ça, mais en même temps il a l'air conscient. Et je crois que c'est ça le plus horrible. S'il le sait, s'il sait l'expliquer, c'est qu'on lui a déjà dit. Voir répété toute sa vie…

\- Et ça te fait quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- D'être... handicapé ?

\- Ça fait... Ça fait... Que des fois je suis tout, tout seul.

\- Et, ça te rend triste ?

\- Oui...

\- Mais tu as ta sœur non ?

\- Non, elle... Elle m'aime pas. Je suis tout seul.

Il tape deux fois sur le ballon. Deux fois sur le sol. Sans jamais me regarder. Ses gestes ne sont pas violents, on dirait plus un rituel qu'il se force à faire. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Un tic ? Un toc ? Un truc dans le genre. Après ça, il me regarde de nouveau, me fixe même sans réellement me voir.

\- Dai-i-ki ?

\- Ouais ?

\- J'ai soif - _me dit-il comme une évidence._

… Okey je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? Je me lève pour aller prendre ma bouteille dans mon sac, en espérant que l'eau soit encore bonne... Ouais ça devrait le faire. Je reviens vers lui, le précieux liquide en main et lui tends. Il boit le fond de ma bouteille cul sec et me la tend. Je crois qu'il a encore soif. Je me dirige vers la petite fontaine près de la sortie du terrain. Je remplis ma bouteille et vois qu'il ma suivi. Il regarde attentivement l'eau couler. Une fois ma bouteille remplie, je vais pour partir, mais vois qu'il ne bouge pas.

\- Hey! Quelque chose ne...

\- Encore !

\- Encore ?

\- Encore !

Je regarde ce qu'il me pointe du doigt. La fontaine ? Je l'actionne à nouveau, et il se penche pour toucher le liquide. Il penche la tête d'un côté, puis d'un autre et continue de fixer l'eau couler.

\- Encore !

\- D'accord, d'accord…

J'enclenche pour la troisième fois le système de la fontaine. Il passe deux fois sa main droite sous l'eau, puis il fait la même chose avec la gauche. Et il recommence. Je crois qu'il a des tocs. Ouais c'est ça le mot ! J'ai remarqué ça à plusieurs reprises, mais il fait souvent certains gestes deux fois. Pourquoi j'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être pour s'assurer qu'il l'a bien fait la première fois ? Peut-être qu'il s'en rend pas compte. Ça me ramolli le cerveau moi...

Je vois Ryouta qui se relève précipitamment et regarde vers la sortie.

\- C'est Char-les.

\- Charles?

\- Oui !

C'est là que je vois un homme, essoufflé passer le portail. Un homme aux allures d'étrangers, assez âgé qui avait l'air de chercher Ryouta.

\- Ryouta mon petit, je t'ai cherché partout. C'est mademoiselle qui m'a dit que tu étais sûrement là ! J'ai appelé sur ton téléphone mais tu n'as pas répondu. Je me suis inquiété !

\- Désolé... C'est Dai-i-ki !

Hein ? Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là dedans moi ?

-Enchanté jeune homme **-** _me dit le vieux._

Il se courbe et me remercie de m'être occupé de Ryouta.

\- De rien.

\- Ryouta, nous allons devoir y aller. Tu es prêt à partir ?

\- Non ! Dai-i-ki.

\- Mais le jeune homme a sûrement autre chose à faire. Puis il ne faut pas trop faire attendre ta sœur, tu sais comment elle est.

J'ai pas trop envie de le laisser partir. Rien que la mention de la sœur de Ryouta m'énerve. Qu'est ce qu'elle me disait ma mère déjà ? Ah oui, ça ne me regarde pas.

Attends, « téléphone »? Je sais pas ce qui me prend mais…

\- Ryouta ?

Je le vois se tourner vers moi, me tendre mon ballon.

\- Tap tap ?

Je lui souris et fais rebondir deux fois le ballon avant de le prendre dans mes mains. Il est maintenant attentif à ce que je veux lui dire.

\- Tu as un téléphone ?

\- Oui !

Il le sort de sa poche et me le tend.

\- Je vais mettre mon numéro dedans d'accord ?

J'ai envie de me frapper. Putain mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?!

\- Si tu as un problème un jour ou que tu veux faire... tap tap... tu m'appelles d'accord ?

\- Hum !

Je note mon numéro dans son répertoire, sous le nom de Daiki, et m'envoie un message. Je rends son portable à Ryouta, sous le regard inquisiteur de l'autre homme, qui n'a pas bougé. Mais il ne fait aucune réflexion. Tant mieux, ça ne m'aurait pas plu.

\- Au revoir Dai-i-ki !

\- Au revoir Ryouta.

Je le laisse partir avec le vieux, qui m'adresse un dernier signe de tête avant de s'en aller avec Ryouta.

Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas bien chez moi ?! Ça se trouve c'est un sociopathe, il va venir me tuer sans en avoir conscience. Ça se trouve il va me harceler maintenant qu'il a mon numéro, mais moi qu'est-ce que je fais, je lui donne mes coordonnées. Bah oui quelle bonne idée ! ABRUTI !

J'écoute vraiment que ce qui m'intéresse dans ce que me dit ma mère... Ne pas m'en occuper, ouais c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire t'inquiète pas maman ! Tu vois maman, je t'écoute tellement que je suis en train d'enregistrer son numéro... Je suis un cas désespéré. Moi-même je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Je n'arrête pas de me repasser en boucle dans ma tête la conversation que j'ai eu avec le blond. Je comprends mieux les mots de ma mère d'ailleurs. Mais je continue à dire qu'il a pas l'air « gogole ». Il est même... plutôt beau ?

Hein ?! Pause, je viens de dire quoi moi?!

Ça me ressemble pas du tout là. D'où j'ai pris une voix "douce" pour lui parler ? D'où je suis quelqu'un de gentil moi ? Depuis quand je fais ce qu'on me dit ? D'où je veux AIDER quelqu'un ? La prochaine fois que je le vois, je l'engueule et c'est tout. Je voulais comprendre, voilà j'ai compris des trucs, maintenant c'est fini. S'il se ramènne encore une fois, je lui fais comprendre que c'est MON terrain et qu'il n'a rien à foutre là ! ...

...

Sérieusement, j'essaye de convaincre qui là ? Rien que l'idée que j'imagine "une prochaine fois" ça indique la couleur de ce que je pense vraiment...

Ouais, non là ça va plus, je vais faire quelques paniers, rentrer chez moi, et oublier tout ça un moment okey... on verra ce qu'il se passe plus tard…

* * *

 **« On oublie un moment okey », « on verra ça plus tard », « ça ne me regarde pas » …**

…

Mon cul ouais ! Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi je suis sur mon ordi une veille de cours à regarder des infos sur le handicap que peut avoir Ryouta ?

Je suis crevé, ma mère va me défoncer demain matin, mais je commence à comprendre vaguement…

Ça fait un moment que j'ai commencé mes recherches et je peux déjà enlever beaucoup de maladies. C'est pas un triso, c'est pas un schizo, ça vient pas d'un accident d'après ce que m'a dit sa sœur... Alors je me penche depuis plusieurs heures sur l'autisme. J'ai même regardé un documentaire d'une heure trente sur le sujet. Mais j'ai rien compris. J'ai pu observé plusieurs faits similaires au cas de Ryouta, mais je ne comprends rien à leur charabia ! Entre Syndrome d'Asperger, l'autisme atypique et tous les autres types de TED... Puis c'est quoi un TED ?! Peuvent pas parler comme tout le monde les médecins ? On n'est pas tous des spécialistes ! … Attends, je tiens un truc là !

 _« L'autisme est un trouble envahissant du développement (TED), caractérisé par un développement anormal ou déficient, manifesté avant l'âge de trois ans avec une perturbation caractéristique du fonctionnement dans chacun des trois domaines suivants :_

 _-interactions sociales réciproques,_

 _-communication,_

 _-comportements au caractère restreint et répétitif »_

Ah, donc c'est ça un TED, c'est pas un type de maladie, mais une appellation. Ça regroupe tous les types d'autisme. Là, c'est plus clair ! Et là, j'ai une belle petite liste pour comprendre. C'est sympa de penser aux non initiés les gars ! Tout colle avec Ryouta : le comportement que je qualifiais de bizarre, les problèmes de communication, le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à exprimer toutes ses idées et la répétition dans ses gestes.

 _« Besoin de repères répétitifs (stéréotypes, rituels, obsessions) qu'il ne sert à rien d'interdire.  
_ _Besoin de s'enfermer dans son monde plus sécurisant où il est en bien être (il rit tout seul…).  
_ _Besoin d'affection et d'encouragement. »_

Rituels... c'est vrai qu'il répète souvent les mêmes choses : certains mots, certains gestes... Ce que je qualifiais de danse sans fin avec le ballon... Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il répète parfois deux fois les choses, mais ça je pense que c'est propre à Ryouta, pas à la maladie.

Besoin d'affection et d'encouragement... Tiens ! Je devrais envoyer cet article à sa sœur, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait mieux ! Ouh, je suis méchant…

 _« Audition : entend différemment la voix humaine et les sons, entend les voix douces, les ultrasons et la musique comme Mozart, tel un tout petit._  
 _N'entend pas quand on l'appelle, a peur de certains bruits forts semblables à des coups de tonnerre dans sa tête._

 _Vision : une vision différente, il voit les visages vides et les détails sans percevoir leur globalité ni leur expression ; d'où le regard qui fuit, par peur des visages ? Peu de repères dans l'espace, désir de repasser par le même endroit ou de fuir._

 _Odorat et sens tactile très développé– Peu de sensation de douleur et absence de perception de leur corps »_

Chaud. C'est un peu comme un surhomme en fait ?!  
Ouais non, il ne faut pas que je m'emballe, c'est juste qu'il nuance certaines lacunes en développant d'autres compétences. Je ne crois pas que Ryouta ait peur des regards, il fixe plutôt les gens. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a fait avec moi. Sauf, quand j'ai voulu le calmer, après qu'il ait fait une crise... Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû le toucher à ce moment là et le laisser faire ?! Ça se trouve j'ai fait un truc grave... Je me sens con d'un coup.

Absence de perception de leur corps. C'est vraiment pas pratique pour jouer au Basket. Au contraire dans ce sport, il faut avoir pleinement conscience de notre corps et de ce qu'on est capable de faire…

 _« Les personnes atteintes d'autisme connaissent les sentiments tout comme nous, mais la manière dont elles les manifestent est différente, d'une autre qualité que la nôtre. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. L'autisme se caractérise essentiellement par des difficultés qualitatives en matière de communication. Il est donc logique que, chez elles, le développement de la communication des émotions s'écarte du schéma normal. »_

Ouais, faudrait vraiment que j'envoie ça à la sœur de Ryouta. Il est pas gogole, tout ce que je lis me le prouve! Bref, malgré ça, il a quand même bien réussi à se développer.

 _« L'enfant ne perçoit pas le monde comme nous au plan sensoriel. Ses perceptions sont soit atténuées (hyposensibilité) ou extrêmes (hypersensibilité), ou simplement confuses (problème de discrimination). Il en découle des blocages, gènes, liées à des instabilités perceptives qui compliquent la généralisation et la mise en confiance de l'enfant dans ses repères sensoriels. »_

 _« Les personnes peuvent être hypersensibles ou hyposensibles, selon l'acuité de leurs sens. L'hypersensibilité auditive et tactile est souvent très présente. Cette hypersensorialité peut être vécue comme un grand plaisir ou une souffrance intolérable, et impacte la vie amoureuse et sexuelle. Par exemple, certains autistes ne supportent pas un simple effleurement de la peau, c'est pour eux une sensation très désagréable. L'effleurement de la peau ou le contact avec certains tissus entraînent une réponse douloureuse. Par contre, la pression cutanée est souvent perçue comme calmante. En effet, être serré avec fermeté dans les bras peut être très plaisant pour certains. C'est même parfois très important pour l'équilibre psycho-affectif de l'individu autiste. »_

Alors là, je ne pourrais pas dire s'il est hypo ou hyper sensible. J'arrive à distinguer les deux, faut pas me prendre pour un débile. Mais c'est incroyable ce truc, j'ai jamais vu ça avant. Peut-être parce que je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé ?

Ouais c'est sympa tout ça, mais j'ai pas forcément envie de connaître la vie sexuelle des autres, faudrait déjà que je m'occupe de la mienne ce serait pas mal.

Si je revois Ryouta, il faudra que je fasse attention aux contacts avec lui. Je n'voudrais pas qu'il me fasse une crise de colère à cause d'un mauvais geste de ma part. Être serré avec fermeté... c'est un câlin ça non ? C'est ce qu'ils appellent un câlin ? Ouais, mais il ne va pas falloir abuser non plus, je vais pas aller lui faire des papouilles au blond. Même s'ils disent que c'est important, je suis pas tout mignon, tout gentil moi, faut pas déconner.

 _« La personne atteinte de TSA va ainsi imiter le comportement de ses pairs, et ce, même s'il/elle n'est pas toujours en mesure d'en décoder la complexité. Ainsi, il/elle peut reproduire un comportement observé sans tenir compte du contexte. Les moqueries qui résultent du comportement inadapté à la situation peuvent affecter fortement l'estime personnelle du patient. »_

Ça, par contre, ça peut être drôle. Ou saoulant au choix. J'imagine trop Ryouta essayer de copier mes gestes au basket, s'énerver et... faire une crise. Ouais, en faite, mauvaise idée.

Je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles il faut faire attention...

Je trouve encore beaucoup d'articles qui parlent de ce sujet. Que ce soit sur les sentiments de la personne autiste, les façons qu'ils ont de réagir. Des conseils pour savoir comment gérer tout ça... Les tocs que peuvent engendrer la maladie, comme une répétition compulsive d'un mot, d'un geste, un besoin d'être dans un environnement cadré, qu'on explique bien les choses, qu'on discute, qu'on laisse parfois seule la personne, qu'il ne faut pas toujours être sur son dos, qu'ils sont curieux... Curieux, surtout lorsqu'un sujet l'intéresse. Il aime le basket, ou le tap tap comme il dit, j'aime le basket. Je suis même un dieu à ça... Je sens que je vais pouvoir l'intriguer !

Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil. 23H15. Je sens que ça va être très drôle demain...

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer contre ma cuisse. Nouveau message de... hein?

 ** _« Message reçu à 23h16 de Ryouta :_**

 ** _Bon nui Daiki »_**

Je réfléchis pas trop à lui envoyer une réponse. Oubliant presque tout ce que j'ai pu lire d'inquiétant sur sa maladie.

 ** _«Message envoyé à 23h17_**

 ** _Bonne nuit Ryouta »_**

Il est... Trop mignon.

…

…

Non, il est pas trop mignon. Je suis mort, il est grand temps que j'aille me coucher.

...

 _« Il se peut que l'enfant s'attache à une personne très rapidement et sans raison apparente. Cette personne pourra devenir un pilier pour son développement. Si jamais la personne visée ne se sent pas capable d'assumer l'enfant et toutes les conséquences que cela impliquent, il vaut mieux faire comprendre au jeune autiste qu'il ne peut pas s'attacher autant à cette personne. Sachez tout de même que la personne qui acceptera cette attention aura une relation privilégiée avec l'enfant. Il est très courant de voir que ce dernier ne peut plus se détacher de cette personne, et que celle-ci, ressente la même chose... »_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous/toutes !**_

 _ **Et voici le chapitre 3 de "Son monde à lui" !**_

 _ **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction, alors rien que pour ça, un grand merci !**_

 _ **Merci à Vyersdra, Virtual Hug, Sei4, AngelWinchester44, Miyuzuki, Archess84, Shirayuki Yukine, Mira2a, super mocchi, Sazawen et Kitsumy pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! !  
Merci à ceux qui follow ou mettent à favoris mon histoire !  
Merci aussi à ceux qui passent par là et qui s'intéressent à l'histoire, même s'ils ne se manifestent pas !**_

 _ **Je tenais à remercier très fort ma béta lectrice ! Sans elle, je publierai des torchons...**_

 ** _Donc sans plus attendre, le Chapitre 3 !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **GUEST :**

 _ **Miyuzuki** : Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements !_  
 _Aomine est mon personnage préféré, donc ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises que je maîtrise bien sa personnalité !_  
 _Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les fautes, j'ai renvoyé mon le second chapitre à ma béta, qui a re-corrigé. Donc, normalement, ça devrait être mieux !_  
 _A la prochaine et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **~CHAPITRE 3 ~**

* * *

Je le savais que j'allais le regretter. Les yeux embués de larmes, la main devant la bouche, j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de bâillements que j'ai lâché depuis que je suis debout. Après avoir reçu le message de Ryouta hier soir, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. Trop de choses que je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête. Et l'idée que je faisais peut-être toutes ces recherches pour rien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me vider l'esprit, comme d'habitude. Ryouta revient inévitablement envahir mes pensées. J'ai cette sensation que je peux vivre quelque chose d'incroyable avec lui et que je n'ai pas le droit de passer à côté. J'ai la sensation qu'il va changer de façon irrémédiable tout ce que j'ai pris comme acquis au cours de ma vie. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer si on me le demandait. Et quelque part, je n'ai pas envie de l'expliquer à qui que ce soit. J'ai envie de garder ça pour moi, comme un éventuel secret, un accord tacite entre lui et moi.

Alors quand ma mère m'a vu descendre l'escalier ce matin, avec une tête à faire peur et qu'elle m'a demandé une explication sur mon état, je n'ai rien trouvé à lui dire. Je ne voulais pas lui dire. Je voulais garder mes trouvailles pour moi et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle s'inquiète. C'est tellement rare que je m'intéresse à quelque chose ou à un quelqu'un, alors j'aurais eu le droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Et ça, ça ne m'intéresse pas, parce que je n'ai pas envie de donner des explications. Je n'en ai pas.

Perdu dans mes pensées (c'est de plus en plus courant en ce moment, ça devient inquiétant), je ne vois qu'à la dernière seconde Satsu foncer sur moi pour m'interroger sur mon silence de ce week-end, j'imagine.

\- Dai-chan ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu de tout le week-end ! J'étais inquiète ! Tu exagères, idiot ! Je voulais qu'on aille se promener et faire les magasins, mais tu n'as même pas daigné me donner un signe de vie !

\- Désolé Satsu, j'étais occupé.

\- Occupé ? Qu'est- ce que tu as fais ? Tu es allé voir Tetsu-kun, j'en suis sûre !

Non, pas vraiment, non. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Curieuse comme elle est, elle ne va pas me lâcher avant de connaître toute l'histoire ! Qu'est-ce que je serai aller faire avec Tetsu en plus ? Je vais pas te le voler ton copain…

\- Non j'étais pas avec Tetsu.

J'insiste bien sur tous les mots pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Mais la connaissant, elle ne va pas laisser tomber comme ça.

Il faut que je me casse avant qu'elle n'insiste trop. Je veux pas lui en parler. Je veux pas... elle ne comprendra pas. Moi-même je ne comprends pas. Je la connais, elle voudra me donner son avis sur la situation et je sais que ça ne me plaira pas.

Je me retourne et commence à partir, mais c'est sans compter sur la miss aux cheveux roses qui me tient par l'uniforme et essaye de m'arrêter.

\- Non non Dai-chan, tu ne partiras pas comme ça ! Tu as déjà loupé l'entraînement de vendredi, tu vas venir avec moi ! L'entraînement du matin se termine dans 20 minutes, tu pourrais au moins faire acte de présence ! Puis qu'est-ce que tu as fais ce week end, tu as l'air épuisé ! Tu as couru après des jolies filles et tu veux pas m'en parler ? ça te gène ?

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Satsu. Ce que j'ai fait ce week-end ne te regarde pas. Maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher, je viendrais pas à l'entraînement, et tu peux déjà préméditer ma non-venue ce soir aussi.

Ceux qui passent dans ce couloir à ce moment pourront voir un mec traîner une nana qui s'accroche à sa veste en lui hurlant de s'arrêter. Ce que je ne fais pas d'ailleurs. Elle n'a vraiment aucune honte ou ça se passe comment ?

\- Arrête ça Satsu, tout le monde nous regarde, tu te rends ridicule !

\- Je m'en fiche complètement ! C'est toi qui est ridicule ! Arrête de faire ta tête de con et viens avec moi !

\- Je t'ai dit non.

Bordel, si c'était pas mon amie d'enfance et une fille de surcroît, elle se serait déjà mangée ma main dans sa gueule. Voyant que je n'étais pas prêt à capituler, elle me lâche, pose ses deux poings sur ses hanches et fait la moue.

 _"J'ai trop l'habitude Satsu, c'est pas en faisant ton air grognon que je vais te céder quoi que ce soit."_

Je me pose en face d'elle, les mains dans les poches, le regard blasé. On se fixe du regard. J'ai plus qu'à attendre quelques seconde avant qu'elle…

\- Très bien ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Mon seigneur peut bien faire ce qu'il veut ! Mais saches que je n'essaierais même pas de te couvrir devant le reste de l'équipe.

Elle le fera quand même. Je le sais. Je lui tourne rapidement le dos en haussant les épaules. En partant, je lui lance un dernier signe de main sans m'arrêter pour autant.

\- Bye Satsu !

Je la vois d'ici taper du pied et partir furibonde. Tant pis, une prochaine fois je me ferai pardonner. Peut-être. Je me dirige vers le toit, pour récupérer ma nuit de sommeil.

Allongé sur le toit, je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé en seulement un week-end. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre de toute façon... La sonnerie retentie, je me bouge tout de même pour aller en cours. Ça me changera sans doute les idées, au lieu de tourner les mêmes pensées en boucle.

La journée passe lentement, très lentement. Les cours n'arrivent même pas à me divertir. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre. Lorsque j'entends la dernière sonnerie de cours de la journée, qui laisse place aux clubs, je me dépêche de déguerpir de la salle et même, du lycée. Satsu à beau dire, je sais bien qu'elle tentera de me convaincre de venir au club. Mais il est encore tôt, alors je me dirige vers mon terrain, une idée bien claire en tête. Arrivé, je pousse le portail et regarde qui est sur le terrain.

En me voyant, il arrête de dribbler et me lance un sourire comme je n'en ai jamais vu sur personne. Je dénoue ma cravate, jette mes affaires près du banc et le rejoins pour passer du temps avec lui.

\- Salut Ryouta…

\- Dai-i-ki !

* * *

2 mois. Ça fait deux mois depuis les derniers événements. Ryouta et moi, on se retrouve souvent sur le terrain où on s'est rencontré. Mon terrain est devenu notre terrain. Sa présence ne me dérange jamais. Parfois on fait une activité ensemble. Des fois, il s'installe près des lignes et me regarde jouer. Quelque part, j'aime beaucoup le regard qu'il me porte à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose qui lui paraît incroyable. C'est plaisant.

Il y a des fois aussi où il fait ses trucs dans son coin. Je garde un œil sur lui au cas où, mais il reste juste un peu à l'écart à observer quelque chose, à penser, ou à s'amuser avec ce qu'il trouve. Dans ces moments là, je le laisse faire, je sais que quand il en aura assez, il reviendra vers moi pour avoir mon attention.

Je me suis de plus en plus habitué à être avec lui. Sa différence ne me dérange plus, ne me surprend plus. J'ai passé tellement de temps à l'observer que je connais toutes ses mimiques et tous ses tocs par cœur. Je sais quand ça ne va pas, je sais deviner ce qu'il veut au bon moment... J'ai appris à le connaître et à réagir en conséquence. Je ne regrette rien. Lui aussi a appris à me connaître, à sa façon. Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer un rôle, je ne veux pas garder mon air blasé et supérieur devant lui. Il n'a pas à subir mes états d'âmes.

On communique aussi beaucoup par téléphone. Au début, il avait un peu de mal à utiliser son portable et il n'osait pas trop m'appeler. Alors, il m'envoyait des sms. Je prenais un temps fou à les déchiffrer des fois, mais maintenant, ça va mieux. Je me souviens de la fois où, prise de conscience, je me suis rendu compte qu'il savait lire et écrire. C'est bête, mais je ne me suis pas fais la réflexion avant. Et pour l'aider à s'améliorer, on a passé du temps sur le terrain pour que je lui explique comment fonctionne son téléphone, comment s'écrivent certains mots... Des fois, j'emmène un livre et on fait la lecture ensemble. Ça peut paraître stupide, mais ça l'aide dans son élocution et dans son écriture.

Maintenant, je reçois fréquemment des messages de lui, à toute heure de la journée. Ce qui me vaut souvent des regards curieux de la part de ma mère et de Satsuki. Mais je ne suis toujours pas décidé à leur en parler, c'est mon secret à moi.

Je peux passer des soirées avec lui au téléphone. Des fois on ne se dit rien du tout, on fait nos trucs, chacun de notre côté, tout en écoutant la respiration de l'autre. Je crois que quelque part ça le rassure, il se sent moins seul chez lui et moi ça ne me dérange pas, même si c'est régulier.

J'ai continué mes recherches aussi. J'ai pu découvrir que Ryouta était à un stade de sa maladie où il ne peut que faire des progrès. Ça m'encourage à lui apprendre des nouvelles pratiques, de nouveaux mots, de nouvelles choses. Il est très curieux, donc c'est toujours amusant de lui apprendre des trucs. Mais j'essaye de ne pas aller trop vite et d'aller à son rythme. Il ne faut pas que je le brusque ou que je le déstabilise. Il a son environnement, ses habitudes, et il ne faut pas que je change ça trop rapidement, au risque qu'il fasse une crise. Une fois, il en a fait une devant moi, et ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais déjà vu. Il était à genoux par terre les deux mains sur la tête, pleurait et criait qu'il ne voulait pas. Je n'ai pas su comment réagir sur le moment, j'ai paniqué. Puis je me suis souvenu de certains articles que j'avais lu, qui disaient qu'il ne fallait pas céder et laisser faire, qu'il allait se calmer tout seul. Alors je me suis assis devant lui et j'ai attendu. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il s'est calmé et m'a demandé le ballon. Il est parti un peu dans son coin et est revenu, comme si de rien n'était, en me demandant pardon. J'ai pas pu lui en vouloir, mais j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à ce que je faisais. D'un point de vue extérieur, peut-être que j'avais l'air de gérer la situation, mais... pas du tout. Une fois que je me suis retrouvé seul, j'ai perdu mes moyens et j'ai paniqué. Plus jamais ça, je me le suis promis.

Parfois, lors de nos rencontres, il va s'asseoir directement en plein milieu du terrain. Dans ces moment là, je sais qu'il veut discuter avec moi. De tout de rien. Des fois je lui raconte simplement ma journée et il se plaît à m'écouter parler, puis à d'autre moment, on discute d'un sujet qu'on a choisi ensemble. Il a fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'on se connaît. Il butte moins sur les mots, il a toujours des difficultés à s'exprimer, mais je vois une nette amélioration. Je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais être comme moi, mais je pense qu'il peut s'améliorer, devenir autonome et pouvoir avoir une discussion normale. J'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

J'ai aussi appris à avoir une discussion avec lui. Parce que ça a été difficile pour lui, mais également pour moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très éloquent et j'ai dû apprendre à lui expliquer les choses, à parler simplement sans utiliser des expressions trop compliquées pour lui. J'ai dû apprendre à décrypter ce qu'il voulait dire parfois. Aujourd'hui, je m'en sors plutôt bien, il n'a plus besoin de se vexer quand je ne comprends pas.

A plusieurs reprises, nous avons pu avoir des discussions sérieuses. Nous avons pu parler de nos familles respectives par exemple. Et rien que d'y repenser, ça me fait sourire.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Nous étions tous les deux au centre du terrain. Face à face, les jambes écartées, nous faisions rouler la balle l'un vers l'autre chacun notre tour. Ça me rappelle quand j'étais gamin, mais ça à l'air de l'aider à rester concentrer sur la conversation. Donc on continue. Même s'il garde ses tocs. Il a tendance à tapoter deux fois la balle avant de me la renvoyer, mais je ne lui dis rien.

\- Dai-i-ki ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu as une maman ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle fait quoi ?

\- Elle est infirmière. Elle travaille à l'hôpital dans le centre de Tokyo.

\- Tu as un papa ? - _Reprend-t-il, comme s'il n'avait pas réellement écouté ma réponse._

\- Ouais, mais il est parti.

Il me regarde quelques secondes fixement, tape deux fois sur le ballon puis me le renvoie.

\- Parti où ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pour-quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus Ryou... C'était y'a longtemps maintenant.

\- Tu es triste ?

\- Non pas spécialement…

\- Il est parti... il t'aimait... pas ?

C'est à mon tour de le fixer, décontenancé. On ne m'a jamais posé la question. On ne m'a jamais parlé aussi franchement de ma situation tout court. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un fou rire. Parce que c'est Ryouta. Parce qu'il est franc. Parce qu'il dit ce qu'il pense. Et j'adore ça.

\- C'est pas ri-go-lo.

 **-** Désolé Ryouta... - _J'essaye de me calmer, mais en vain.._.- C'est juste que... Tu es le seul à me parler aussi facilement. Aussi franchement. Et je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais ça ne me dérange pas au contraire. Pour te répondre, je ne sais pas si mon père m'aime ou non. Il n'a jamais essayé de me voir ou de me parler.

\- Le téléphone ?

\- Non il n'a jamais essayé de me parler au téléphone non plus.

\- Oh... Moi, mes parents... m'aiment pas **-** _dit-il en détachant bien tous les mots._

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ils s'occu-pent pas de moi. Nani non plus.

Ah, Nani. Autrement dit, Nanami, sa grande sœur. Que je ne peux toujours pas encadrer d'ailleurs.

\- Et ça te rend triste Ryou ?

\- Oui... non... Je suis pas... Plus tout seul !

\- Ah ?

\- Dai-i-ki !

 _ **Fin du Flash Back.**_

Comment voulez-vous que je ne fonde pas devant lui ? ... Avec son sourire lumineux et les mots qu'il prononce, je me sens sombrer... Trop mignon. Ouais, ça aussi ça à changer. J'ai appris à m'y faire, à ces pensées qui me bousillaient le cerveau avant, et que je refusais complètement d'accepter. Ryouta est adorable, et aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus le nier. Il me donne l'impression que j'ai rendu sa vie plus belle, et je ne peux que lui rendre. Lui-même me le rend bien... C'est pas de l'attirance, je ne pense pas, mais je ne peux pas nier que je suis très attaché à lui.

Au-delà de la famille, nous avons eu d'autres sujets de conversation, où parfois, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.

 _ **Flash Back**_

\- Dai-k-i ?!

Ça fait quelque temps qu'il essaye de marquer des paniers. Sous mes conseils, il s'améliore petit à petit. Dans le sens, où aujourd'hui, il n'envoie plus le ballon de l'autre côté du terrain en espérant un tour de magie. Il vise l'arceau au moins ! C'est dans cette situation qu'il commence à me poser des questions dont je me doutais pas du tout des répercutions à ce moment là.

\- Tu as une... une…

\- Une ?

\- Femme !

Une femme ? Oh non, il veut me poser des questions sur ma vie sentimentale. Il va être déçu. Je sais que je suis beau, tout ça, mais je suis nul dans les relations humaines. Sauf avec lui. Et mes relations amoureuses se limitent au basket. C'est le vide intersidérale !

\- Non Ryou, j'ai pas de femme ou de copine.

\- Pas une amou-reuse ?

\- Non.

Il a l'air de réfléchir à ce que je lui ai dit. C'est si important que ça ? Il tourne deux fois le ballon dans un sens, puis deux fois dans l'autre puis continue.

\- Un am-oureux ?

Là je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive... Il arrête de viser le panier pour venir me taper dans le dos... trop aimable.

\- Euh... non Ryouta, j'ai pas... d'amoureux.

\- Oh…

Il voulait me faire faire un crise cardiaque en fait ? J'aime son franc parlé, mais là, j'ai pas forcément envie de m'avancer sur la base des relations humaines avec lui. Trop compliqué, même-moi je n'y comprends rien. Il sens qu'il a fait une bêtise. Ce n'en est pas vraiment une, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se mordre l'index. J'ai compris depuis un moment que c'est une façon pour lui de "se punir". Comme il est encore à côté de moi, je lui prends le poignet délicatement et tourne le sujet vers lui pour qu'il se re-concentre.

\- Et toi Ryouta ?

\- Moi ?

\- Tu as une amoureuse ?

\- ...Nooon. _-fait-il en rigolant._

Je reprends une respiration normale. Pourquoi je me sens essoufflé ? Me dites pas que j'ai retenu mon souffle en attendant sa réponse ?! Je deviens de plus en plus bizarre.

\- Je suis gogole.

\- Non Ryou, tu n'es pas gogole.

\- Si. tout le monde veut pas... d'un go-gole.

Je déteste quand il dit ça. J'ai l'impression de me prendre un baffe à chaque fois qu'il le dit. Il ne mérite pas qu'on lui dise ça et j'essaye par tous le moyens de lui enlever cette idée de la tête. Je comprends que c'est dur pour lui, surtout si Germaine lui a répété toute sa vie. Ouais Germaine, c'est le surnom affectif que je donne à sa sœur. Je le regarde. Deux fois en avant, deux fois en arrière.

\- Tu veux dire que pour toi, personne ne peut être amoureux de toi ?

\- Oui. Non. ….

-…

\- Je suis...

\- Tu n'es pas gogole, arrête de dire ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un handicap que tu trouveras pas une amoureuse.

\- Je veux pas.

Euh…

-Tu ne veux pas quoi ? Avoir une copine ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

-…

Je sens les problèmes arriver. S'il ne me répond pas, c'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il faut que je reprenne les reines de la conversation.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

\- Je peux pas dire.

Tiens c'est nouveau ça. Jamais il n'a refusé de me dire quelque chose. Ça peut arriver qu'il coupe la conversation brusquement, parce qu'il en a assez et qu'il fatigue. Dans ces cas là, je ne le force jamais. Mais là, ça n'a rien à voir. Il ne veut PAS me dire.

\- Même à moi ?

\- Non. Nani dit que... Je suis pas... Pas normal.

Encore Germaine. J'ai pour valeur de ne jamais frapper une fille, c'est dans mon éducation. Mais alors elle qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de la…

\- Ta sœur dit n'importe quoi et tu le sais.

\- Je peux pas dire.

\- D'accord, alors je ne te demanderai plus, d'accord ?

\- Hum…

 _ **Fin du flash back**_

Et il a recommencé à jouer comme si de rien n'était. Mais je voyais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. Même si ça m'intrigue, je n'ai jamais fait en sorte de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Ça le bouleverse trop je pense. Après ça on n'a plus vraiment parler, je pense qu'on avait dépasser son quota pour la journée. Mais à cause de ça, j'ai commencé à me poser beaucoup de questions sur moi-même. Je me suis jamais posé la question avant, parce que pour moi c'était évident que si j'étais avec quelqu'un, ça serait avec une fille. Mais … « Un amoureux... ». Pourquoi ça ne me répugne pas tant que ça ?

\- Dai-i-ki !

Je reprends conscience de se qui se passe autour de moi. Je suis assis sur le terrain et je fixais un point vide. Ryouta est à genoux à côté de moi et me regarde avec un air inquiet.

Je lui souris et lui dis de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je réfléchissais. Comme lui quand il est dans son monde. Il me sourit à son tour et je prends appuie sur le sol pour pouvoir me relever. Je suis à peine sur mes deux jambes que je sens deux bras m'encercler et un corps se coller contre le mien.

Ouais, encore une chose qui a changé. Ryouta est devenu beaucoup plus tactile. Il adore les câlins et ne se prive pas pour m'en voler quelques uns. Au début ça a été assez gênant pour moi. On a eu une longue discussion pour que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il cherchait en faisant ça et s'il faisait ça à tout le monde. J'ai vite compris que c'était juste moi. Je pensais presque que c'était malsain et que ça allait finir par partir en couille. Mais je m'y suis habitué, comme le reste. Comme le fait qu'il peut mettre sa main sur mon bras pendant que je parle. Quand on discute, il peut s'asseoir dos à moi et poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Beaucoup de petites choses qui m'ont perturbées au début, mais auxquelles je suis très attaché aujourd'hui. Il ne fait jamais de choses déplacées comme je pouvais le penser au début.

Je ne prends même plus la peine de réfléchir pour l'entourer à mon tour et le serrer contre moi. Il pose son nez dans mon cou et on reste comme ça un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne. Règle n°1, c'est toujours lui qui décide quand ça se termine. Il panique si je le retiens contre moi et ça lui fait peur si c'est moi qui arrête. De ce que j'ai compris il a peur de me déranger, ou que je le rejette. Et moi j'ai peur qu'il ne le fasse plus. Je suis persuadé d'avoir une relation privilégiée avec lui, et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Alors je le laisse faire, à son rythme.

N'importe qui peut passer près du terrain dans ces moments là et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de voir des regards choqués. Ça peut leur paraître bizarre de voir deux mecs enlacés comme ça. Mais je m'en fous, c'est Ryouta. Ils peuvent pas comprendre, et qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche de leur avis ! Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas faire attention aux regards des autres, c'est "néfaste". Elle m'a aussi dit de ne jamais croire aux préjugés. Pour une fois, en plus de l'avoir écouté, j'applique ce qu'elle me dit. Si un jour je lui dis, je suis sûr que je pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi tellement elle sera fière de moi !

C'est vrai, je néglige le reste de ma vie sociale depuis que je connais Ryouta. Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant séché les entraînements de ma vie. Je ne parle presque plus à Satsu, sauf au lycée. Mon week-end, je le réserve à Ryouta. Il a pris une place énorme dans ma vie et je n'ai pas envie que ça change. Je me sens bien. Je m'en fiche de savoir s'il est doué au basket ou non. Je sais qu'il aime ça et lui apprendre à jouer me redonne goût à ce sport. Beaucoup ne comprendront pas le sens de ma relation avec Ryouta. Certains me diront même que c'est à sens unique, qu'à moi il ne m'apporte rien, mais c'est faux. Moi je le sais et c'est le principale.

 _Il s'appelle Ryouta. Kise Ryouta. Il a 16 ans, il est autiste et ... ouais je l'aime bien. Vraiment bien._


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici le Chapitre 4 de "Son monde à lui" !**_

 _ **Merci à Virtual Hug, Archess84, Miyuzuki, Un raton-laveur lunatique, Sei4, Remaining Angel,Shirayuki Yukine, Nezumibook et Natsuya pour leur review !  
Merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris ou follow l'histoire ! C'est un plaisir pour moi de voir qu'il y a de plus en plus de monde !**_

 _ **J'aimerai parlé de plusieurs petits points ici !  
1- Concernant les fautes dans mes chapitres, j'en suis sincèrement désolée ! Ma béta fait de son mieux, je la remercie déjà de corriger au maximum mes erreurs ! Même après relecture, je ne vois pas les fautes toute seule. Oui, je suis vraiment une quiche. J'ai pas d'excuses, je suis juste nulle :D  
Donc, si quelqu'un veut relire encore derrière moi, ça sera avec plaisir, on ne sera pas assez de trois :')**_

 _ **2- Pour ce qui est des mots manquants... je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment aveugle ou si j'ai tellement l'habitude de relire mes chapitres pour modifier des trucs que je ne vois même plus qu'il manque des mots... Mais n'hésitez pas à me le signaler en review ! Si c'est dans les paroles de Ryouta, sachez que c'est normal ! Si c'est autre part... Bah j'aimerais dire que c'est volontaire, mais ça serait un mensonge...**_

 _ **3- Vous êtes plusieurs également à me demander des infos sur l'autisme de Ryouta. Je ne répondrais pas à certaines questions volontairement, car tout sera expliquer dans un futur chapitre ! Mais n'hésitez par à me faire des propositions concernant les caractéristiques, l'autonomie et le type d'autisme dont il est atteint ! C'est toujours intéressant de voir ce que vous avez compris.**_

 _ **4- Ryouta à parfois l'air d'un enfant. Rappelez-vous que ce sont les pensées d'Aomine la plupart du temps. Ayez conscience également que beaucoup de personnes atteintes d'une maladie mentale "profitent" de leur état pour avoir de l'attention et qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Mais ça, Aomine ne le sait pas encore. Je dis ça, car ça va être un élément important pour les prochains chapitres et que je ne veux pas que mes lecteurs fassent un amalgame. Ryouta n'est pas un enfant. Vous allez avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre de ce que je veux dire... J'espère au passage, ne pas vous avoir donné trop d'indices pour la suite ^^'**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour ce pavé !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Réponses aux Guests :_

 _Miyuzuki_ : Déjà merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! Bonne lecture !

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je crois que tu as eu un problème, puisqu'elle n'est pas terminée, mais ce n'est pas grave ^^ Je suis contente que tu te sois intéressée à l'histoire malgré ton scepticisme au début ! Les personnages n'ont pas fini d'évoluer ! Merci de lire et merci pour tes compliments ! Bonne lecture !

 _Natsuya_ : Merci pour ta review et pour tous ces compliments ! Des commentaires comme les tiens me donne envie de continuer d'écrire sur ce type de sujet ! Je peux comprendre, moi aussi j'ai du mal parfois avec les OCC, mais là, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Je suis contente que Kise te plaise, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises que je gère bien son handicap ! Et je m'excuse pour les fautes... vraiment. Je m'améliore avec le temps (et encore heureux) mais ce n'est pas encore ça ! Promis, je vais essayer de faire plus d'efforts et donner moins de boulot à ma béta ^^ Dans tous les cas, merci de suivre l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 4 ~**

* * *

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Ryouta. Depuis le wee-k end dernier en fait. On est vendredi et même si je l'ai eu presque tous les soirs au téléphone, ça me fait bizarre de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis presque une semaine. Il a fait moche tous les jours, donc je n'ai pas pu échapper à Satsu et au club. J'avais envoyé un message à Ryou pour lui expliquer la situation et il l'a acceptée, même s'il m'a fait comprendre tous les soirs que ça l'emmerdait grave. Bon, lui ne me l'a pas dit comme ça, mais ça revient au même !

En ce moment, je suis sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. L'entraînement a été comme d'habitude : Wakamatsu m'a engueulé, Sakurai s'est excusé, Satsu me courait après... Ouais un entraînement banal.

J'ai de la chance, il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir. Mais je sens que les réjouissances ne vont pas durer longtemps. J'espère juste que ça sera différent demain, sinon je ne pourrais pas voir Ryou sur le terrain. Rien que de me dire que je risque de ne pas le voir du week- end, à cause du temps de merde, ça me déprime.

On a rarement quitté cet endroit tous les deux. Les seules fois où on l'a fait, c'était pour se balader dans le parc d'à côté pour faire une pause pipi. Y'a mieux, mais y a des choses qui n'attendent pas ! Tout ça pour dire que je ne vois pas d'autres options que le terrain pour voir Ryou et que s'il pleut demain, ça sera foireux.

Je passe la porte de chez moi avec ces pensées. Je me déchausse et ma mère m'accueille comme d'habitude, en m'embrassant la joue. La conversation s'installe doucement alors que nous sommes tous les deux attablés dans la cuisine. Une discussion banale sur la journée de l'autre, mais qui me fait décompresser. Des fois, je me dis que je ne serais rien sans ma mère, et je m'en veux de lui cacher pour Ryouta. Techniquement, je n'ai rien à cacher puisque je ne fais rien de mal. Mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne lui plaira pas. Elle est très compréhensive et ouverte d'esprit, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème, c'est que c'est moi.

Je regarde l'heure, me lève de ma chaise et la préviens que je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre. Le lit est fait, ma chambre est rangée et aérée... Merci maman !

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Ça doit sûrement être Ryou...

...Bingo. Toujours ponctuel.

– Allo, Ryouta ?

– _Dai-i-ki ! Tu as dis 18h30, il est 18h30 !_

Je ris à ce qu'il m'énonce. Tous les soirs, je lui dis mes horaires pour qu'il sache à partir de quelle heure il peut m'appeler le lendemain. Il n'a jamais manqué un appel. Toujours à l'horaire que je lui ai donné.

– J'ai vu Ryouta.

– _Tu étais au bas-ket ?_

– Oui.

– _C'était bien ?_

– Comme d'habitude Ryouta...

– _Hum !_

On continue de parler, de tout et de rien, je lui raconte plus amplement ma journée et il me pose des questions. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Par contre, il y a un truc qui me paraît bizarre. Je n'entends aucun bruit derrière lui. D'habitude, il y a toujours Germaine qui n'est pas loin, ou Charles, ou je ne sais qui, qui parle, qui fait le ménage, qui range ou qui fait je ne sais pas quoi… Bref du bruit. Mais là, il n'y a rien, le néant. Je me décide rapidement à lui poser la question, plus inquiet que je ne laisse paraître.

– Ryouta ?

– _Hum ?_

– Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? Chez toi ?

– _Non. Tout seul. J'ai appelé Dai-i- ki._

– Tu es en train de me dire que t'es tout seul chez toi ?

– _Oui..._

– Quelqu'un va venir ?

– _Nani est partie avec... avec... Nani est partie. Nani a dit à Charles qu'il pouvait partir !_

– Ryouta, est- ce que quelqu'un va venir ?

– _Je sais pas..._

Putain. Me dites pas que l'autre Germaine est partie pour la soirée et à laisser Ryouta tout seul.  
Pitié dites moi que c'est une blague...

– Ryouta, tu vas rester tout seul toute la soirée ?- _dis-je en haussant un peu le ton._

– _Je sais pas. Faut pas crier Dai-i-ki !... Nani est partie et j'ai dit que j'étais pas un gogole._

– Et qu'est- ce qui s'est passé ?

– _Nani est partie_.- _me dit-il comme un évidence._

– Oui ça, d'accord, mais est- ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose avant de partir ? - _Je lui demande, en le pressant un peu._

– _Oui ! Que si je suis pas gogole, je peux être tout seul._

Je vais la tuer. Vraiment, je vais pas me gêner. Faut que je trouve une solution, je peux pas laisser Ryouta tout seul, chez lui, pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Il va avoir peur, il ne va pas savoir quoi faire s'il n'y a personne. Je sais bien que j'ai dit qu'un jour, il pourra être autonome. Mais pas maintenant ! Il y a trop de choses qu'il ne sait pas faire ! Cerveau ?! Help ?!

– Ryouta, est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ?

– _Tu peux ?_

Je sais pas si je peux ! Je sais même pas où il habite ! Être avec lui un après -midi sur le terrain, d'accord. Mais je ne sais déjà pas m'occuper de moi, comment je pourrais m'occuper de lui en plus ?

– Bien sûr, si tu veux que je vienne, je viendrais.

 _"Mais quel coooooon !"_

Maintenant que c'est dit, je peux plus faire machine arrière et je connais déjà sa réponse. Il ne dira jamais non pour passer du temps avec moi. Mais comment je vais faire pour trouver où il habite ?  
Qu'est ce que je vais dire à ma mère ?  
Je vois mon ordinateur dans un coin de ma chambre. Y a plus qu'à prier pour trouver son adresse sur internet...

– _Hum ! Oui !_

Tiens, qu'est- ce que je disais. Je rentre son nom dans l'annuaire et espère qu'il n'y a pas 10 millions de Kise à Tokyo...  
Trouvé. Je note son adresse sur un papier, regarde rapidement où ça se trouve... C'est derrière notre terrain. Ça explique pas mal de choses...

– Ryou, je vais venir, d'accord ? Tu m'attends ?

– _D'accord, Dai -i- ki._

– Je prépare mes affaires et j'arrive. Je reste au téléphone avec toi !

– _D'accord, d'accord !_

Je mets quelques affaires dans un sac, je vois à peine ce que je prends. Je m'en fiche d'oublier un truc, je ne vois que le fait que Ryouta est tout seul chez lui. C'est pas un empoté, je sais qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait de mauvaises idées avant que j'arrive, comme allumer le gaz ou se noyer. Ouais je raconte n'importe quoi parce que je m'inquiète, on ne peut pas me le reprocher.

Je prends mon sac, téléphone à l'oreille et fonce vers l'entrée. Je mets mes chaussures à la va- vite et commence à ouvrir la porte...

– Daiki chéri, qu'est -ce que tu fais ?

Oups... J'avais oublié ce détail...L'étape maman à convaincre. Ouais parce que me voir filer un sac sur l'épaule, pressé, inquiet et en train de parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un, c'est pas vraiment mon genre, normalement...

– Je dois y aller maman, j'ai un ami qui a besoin de moi.

Je sens qu'elle doute un peu. Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité.

– D'accord, tu ne manges pas là alors, j'imagine ?...

– Je ne pense pas, je t'appelle pour te dire quand je rentre, pour l'instant j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

 _– Dai-i-ki ?_

– Oui, je parle à ma maman, attends deux secondes d'accord ?

Ma mère me regarde très très bizarrement. Je vais pas pouvoir échapper aux questions en rentrant, ça, c'est sûr.

– Vas y. Donne moi de tes nouvelles. Il faudra qu'on parle quand tu rentreras...

– Je m'en doute. A plus 'Man, promis je t'appelle.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et fonce chez Ryouta.

 **–** Je suis dehors. Je suis là dans moins de 10 minutes. Tu m'attends toujours d'accord ?

 _– D'accord, d'accord !_

Je me mets à courir sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.  
Je n'ai que deux pensées qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Premièrement, je vais tuer Germaine. Deuxièmement, j'espère que Ryouta va bien. J'ai pas à m'en faire autant, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Pour l'instant je sais qu'il tient le coup, mais est-ce que ce sera toujours le cas quand j'arriverai ?  
En plus il commence à pleuvoir... Génial, je gagne le gros lot ce soir.

– J'arrive près du terrain Ryouta. Je suis pas loin de chez toi c'est ça ?

– _Oui ! C'est la grande maison !_

La grande maison, derrière le terrain. Ça me fait au moins deux infos. J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir regarder toutes les étiquettes des boites aux lettres pour trouver la maison de Ryouta...  
Je vois le panneau de sa rue... Ça va c'était pas trop compliqué. Maintenant le numéro… Ouais je sais que j'ai le papier dans ma poche, mais ça ne fera que perdre du temps d'essayer de le retrouver dans ce bordel.

– Ryouta, tu peux ouvrir la porte de chez toi et rester à l'entrée pour que je puisse trouver ta maison plus facilement ?

 _– D'accord ! Fais attention, il pleut dehors !_

J'ai vu, merci.  
Je m'arrête soudainement devant une maison. Ryouta est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Trouvé.  
Je raccroche le téléphone et passe le portail de chez lui. Effectivement, c'est la grande maison. Chez moi à côté c'est un cabanon… Bref, on s'en fiche, pour l'instant c'est pas le plus important. Je me dirige vers la porte et entre au chaud. Je me déchausse et pose mes affaires. J'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas de plus que je sens Ryouta se réfugier dans mes bras, en sanglotant. Je m'en doutais, il a eu peur... Sa sœur est une inconsciente.  
Je le laisse se calmer doucement... On parlera après.

* * *

Ryouta s'est calmé. Nous sommes actuellement posés sur son canapé, lui toujours contre moi. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Enfin, même si je voulais bouger, là je ne pourrais pas, vu comment il est affalé sur moi. Je l'entends renifler et décide de prendre un mouchoir pour le lui tendre. Il me fixe, une lueur d'incompréhension au fond des yeux... il ne sait pas faire ? Ou il veut pas le faire ? Je me souviens vaguement ce que faisait ma mère quand j'étais gamin et essaye la même technique. Je lui mets le mouchoir sur le nez et patiente...

– Souffle Ryouta.

– Pfou.

– Non pas avec la bouche ! Avec le nez !

Je rigole doucement. Je faisais exactement la même chose étant gamin ! Je le regarde plisser les yeux, se concentrer et faire la moue. Il a la tête du mec qui arrive pas à faire caca... Mais au moins il a réussi. Je retire le mouchoir de son nez, l'essuie et jette le mouchoir dans la poubelle un peu plus loin. Il est émerveillé. Tu pensais que je savais faire ça qu'avec un ballon hein ?... Un sourire suffisant apparaît au coin de mes lèvres tandis qu'il m'applaudit, avec un grand sourire. Il se recouche contre moi et on reste comme ça un moment, lui se reposant contre moi et moi lui caressant la tête. Il a les cheveux super doux...

Je pense au fait qu'il faut que je trouve quoi faire. On va pas rester tous les deux à mourir de faim sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive. Je vais pas non plus appeler ma mère ou retourner chez moi avec Ryou... Mais ma priorité, c'est de savoir dans quoi je me suis embarqué et Ryouta n'a pas l'air de savoir m'expliquer la situation. Il est tout aussi perdu que moi. Tiens ça me fait penser que je dois tuer Germaine...

– Ryouta, je peux avoir ton téléphone s'il te plaît ? Il faut que j'appelle ta sœur...

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour savoir quand elle va rentrer... Et pour lui dire ce que je pense.

– Ce que... tu penses ?

– C'est très mal ce qu'elle a fait, elle ne devait pas te laisser tout seul...Ça arrive souvent ?

– Non, des fois, mais y a quelqu'un...

– D'accord. Donc je peux avoir ton téléphone ?

– Hum!

Il prend son portable sur la table basse et me le tend. Je cherche dans son répertoire le numéro de sa sœur et lance l'appel. Je commence à me lever, Ryouta me retient, mais je le rassure que je reste dans la pièce.

Le téléphone sonne... une fois... deux fois... trois fo...

 _– Allo Ryouta ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu vas t'excuser ou p..._

Sa voix m'insupporte. Elle prend un ton doucereux,mais rien de sympathique ne se fait ressentir. Je l'imagine d'ici avoir un regard fière d'elle et un sourire victorieux.

– Oï Germaine, c'est Aomine.

Rien que d'avoir entendu sa voix ça m'a gonflé. Elle est sans gène...

 _– Hello super héro, tu es venu t'occuper de bébé Ryou ?_

– T'es où bordel ?! T'as vraiment aucun scrupule à laisser ton petit frère dans la merde ?!

Je regarde Ryouta... il a pas l'air rassuré du ton que je prends. Il sert ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à faire blanchir sa peau et garde ses deux lèvres closes. Je m'approche de lui doucement et lui passe la main dans les cheveux... Je veux lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas en colère contre lui et qu'il n'a rien fait de mal.

 _– Hey ! Je te permets pas ! Où je suis ne te regarde pas !_

– Tu comptes rentrer quand au juste ?

 _– T'es pas mon père à ce que je sache !_

Je vais la défoncer...

 _– Mais tu vois, je suis partie pour tout le week end. C'est bête hein?! Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?!_

– Premièrement te défoncer, deuxièmement rester avec Ryou.

 _– Pardon ?! Ah j'aimerais bien voir ça tiens, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer t'occuper d'un gogole ! On va voir si tu me feras autant la morale après t'être occupé de lui touuuut un week- end !_

– Je vais te...

 _– Bonne chance Dai ! Et merci pour ton investissement !_

– Oï !

Trop tard, elle a raccroché... Je suis vraiment dans la merde. Je suis énervé, mais il faut que je me calme. Je ne veux pas effrayer Ryouta. Je me retourne vers lui et repose le téléphone à sa place. Je m'agenouille en face de Ryou et on démarre une conversation silencieuse entre nous.

Je réfléchis à cent à l'heure... Qu'est -ce que je vais faire ? J'ai dit à Germaine que j'allais rester tout le week end... Mais est- ce que je peux vraiment faire ça ?

– Ryouta ?

– Hum ?

– Ta sœur ne va pas rentrer du week-end...

Réfléchis bordel ! Est ce que je me sens capable de faire ça ?

– Et personne ne va venir pour être avec toi ...

Qu'est ce que je fais ? C'est hyper dangereux, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis en panique là !

– Mais...

Mais j'entends une petite voix me dire que c'est Ryouta. Je ne pourrais jamais rien faire contre lui, tout se passera bien. Je peux le faire... Faut que je prenne une décision..

– Je vais rester avec toi.

C'est le mieux que je puisse faire...

– Je m'occuperai de toi du mieux que je peux. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça sera parfait mais je ferai de mon mieux.

Je risque de faire d'énormes conneries... Je sais pas quoi, mais je sais que je suis capable du pire parfois. Mais Ryouta m'aidera ! Je sais que je peux compter sur lui. On fera à son rythme, à notre rythme. Comme on l'a toujours fait...

– Tu es d'accord ?

Je vois ses yeux s'embuer et il me tire vers lui, sur le canapé, pour se caler dans mes bras.

– Hum ! Da-i-ki, avec moi !

C'est la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire. On va s'en sortir tous les deux. On va réussir à éviter les catastrophes... J'ai pris la bonne décision. Je prouverai à Germaine qu'elle a tord depuis le début...


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 5 de "Son monde à lui" !**_

 _ **Merci à Virtual Hug, Sei4, Miyuzuki, Suyaku, ShiraYuki Yukine et Erizu-sama pour leurs review !**_  
 _ **Merci à ceux qui follow et/ou mettent en favoris !**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, la seconde partie de leur petit week-end !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux Guest :**

 _Miyuzuki_ : Merci pour ta review! Kise va être plus content, mais il va surtout être rassurer ;) Bonne lecture !

 _Suyaku_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et te paraisse crédible. Je te l'accorde, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des fautes, mais comme je n'aime pas forcément lire un texte bourré de fautes, j'essaye de ne pas faire subir ça à mes lecteurs ! J'espère que je ne vais jamais exagéré le handicap de Ryouta, et que je vais continuer à maîtriser comme il faut mon histoire ! Les deux personnages vont beaucoup évoluer au fil de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **~CHAPITRE 5~**

* * *

J'ai envoyé un message à ma mère. J'allais pas tenter le suicide en l'appelant. Ça aurait été trop compliqué de lui expliquer la situation par téléphone. Je sens déjà les emmerdes arrivées, dès que j'aurais passé la porte de la maison, ma mère ne me lâchera pas.

Mais pour l'instant je dois plutôt penser au petit gars dans mes bras qui refuse de me lâcher. Il est sérieusement en manque d'affection et je fais de mon mieux depuis quelque temps, pour combler le trou qu'il a dans sa poitrine. Je le regarde papillonner des yeux. Je suis dos au dossier du canapé, les jambes au sol, tandis que lui est sur le côté, les fesses sur le canap et les jambes par dessus les miennes. Sa tête est posée sur mon torse et nous regardons un programme débile à la télé, lui jouant avec mes mains, les fixant et touchant des détails du bout des doigts. Quand je dis qu'il est de plus en plus tactile, ce n'est pas une blague. Des fois, on a vraiment l'air d'un couple. Ouais, non, mauvaise idée de penser à ça.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. 19H43. Je commence à avoir faim…

\- Ryouta, t'as faim ?

\- Hum !

Cool. Sinon moi je ne sais pas cuisiner. Lui non plus. Ça va être très drôle. Solution de secours !

\- Tu aimes la pizza Ryouta ?

\- Ja-mais mangé. C'est quoi ?

\- … Hein !

Il faut absolument que je lui fasse manger de la pizza. C'est quoi cette famille de dingues ! Pas de pizza ?!

\- Il faut absolument que je te fasse goûter ! C'est super bon, tu verras ! Pour ça il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un pour qu'il nous livre les pizzas. D'accord ? Est-ce qu'il y a des aliments que tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Poisson !

Je le vois faire une moue de dégoût adorable. Okey donc pas de poisson...

\- Tu aimes le fromage et le jambon ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors va pour le plus simple.

Je prends mon téléphone et appelle la pizzeria qui est habituée à mes commandes. Je commande pour nous deux, donne l'adresse et raccroche. Je regarde Ryouta qui regarde la porte d'entrée fixement...

\- Quand ça arrive ?

\- Dans 30 minutes environ.

\- Ah, pas maintenant ?

\- Non, il faut le temps qu'ils les préparent et viennent jusqu'ici.

\- D'accord.

En pensant à ça... J'ai pris de l'argent moi ?!

Je prends mon portefeuille dans ma poche et regarde... Ouais ça va, je pense que ça va le faire...

Il faut que je nous trouve quelque chose à faire, on va pas rester comme des cons sur le canapé tout le week-end.

\- Ryouta ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu fais quoi d'habitude le soir ?

\- Je parle à Dai-i-ki. Manger. Douche. Dodo.

Ouais... ça m'aide pas. Je suis là, la bouffe est en cours d'acheminement et … douche... on verra ça plus tard. Je vais pas me prendre la tête maintenant.

Qu'est-ce que moi je fais quand je suis chez moi ? Ordi, basket, je parle à Ryou, musique... musique ?

\- Ryouta tu aimes la musique ?

\- Hum ! Mais Nani veut pas.

Je le dis encore une fois, ou vous avez compris ? Germaine... (finissez cette phrase pour moi…)

\- Ouais bah, ta sœur elle est pas là alors on fera comme nous on a envie. D'accord ?

\- Hum ! D'accord !

\- Tu as un ordinateur quelque part ?

\- Hum! Là bas !

\- Tu m'y emmènes ? Tu me fais visiter la maison au passage ?

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Il se lève, en gardant ma main dans les siennes, me tire pour que je me lève et continue de me tenir la main pour me guider dans la maison. Le rez-de-chaussée, un étage... beaucoup trop de pièces. Je ne risque pas de me souvenir de tout. Malgré ça, il a un grand sourire sur les lèvres et ça me rassure pour le reste de la soirée.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, je me sens un peu gêné d'être là, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je parcours la pièce des yeux et c'est... tellement impersonnel. Rien ne ressemble à Ryouta. Les murs sont blancs, rien n'est accroché au mur, ni dessins, ni photos, ni posters. Les meubles sont fades et ne sont là que par utilité. Un lit double trône dans un coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut se perdre dedans, il est tellement grand qu'il ne peut que renforcer la solitude de Ryou. Rien n'est rassurant dans cette pièce, on dirait presque que tout sort d'un magazine de meubles et déco. C'est triste. Ryouta prend son ordinateur portable et je lui propose de redescendre pour écouter de la musique. A peine ai-je posé mon pied sur la dernière marche que j'entends la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. Les pizzas !

Je me permets d'aller ouvrir, paye le gars et retourne dans le salon après avoir fermé la porte à clé. On mange tranquillement la pizza, que Ryouta adore d'ailleurs, en écoutant de la musique. Je lui fais écouter mes préférées. Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pensé, il adore David Bowie ! Ça nous fait un point commun en plus. La plupart du temps, il secoue la tête de droite à gauche en fonction du rythme de la musique, il susurre parfois l'air de la chanson... Je le regarde faire en lui parlant des paroles des chansons, leurs significations, ce genre de choses...

Il est beau. Cette pensée ne veut pas sortir de ma tête. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder avec un air tendre. Il est mon total opposé, c'est le cas de le dire. Tout est clair chez lui, ses cheveux, sa peau, ses yeux. Même son air candide sur le visage. Tout le contraire de moi qui a le plus souvent un air blasé et peu avenant. L'ombre et la lumière. Sauf que contrairement au basket, c'est moi l'ombre et il est lumière. Ryouta est un garçon lumineux.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. C'est malsain, il comprendrait pas. Je ne réfute plus les pensées bizarres que je peux avoir mais je refuse de lui faire savoir. Il a trop confiance en moi, je ne veux pas briser ça... Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens, c'est trop compliqué.

Une fois qu'il a fini de manger, il lève ses deux mains en l'air et me regarde avec un grand sourire, fière de lui. Je lui souris et lui essuie la bouche. Il va lui falloir de l'entraînement avant de savoir manger une pizza correctement.

\- C'était bon ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Je te l'avais dit...

On se regarde, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire maintenant. Je lui demande qu'est-ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire après manger et la réponse n'attend pas.

\- Douche !

\- Et tu sais te doucher tout seul ?

\- Oui, mais pas la tête.

Pas la tête...

\- Les cheveux tu veux dire ?

\- Oui ! Ça pique !

\- Donc... il faut que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Oui !

Misère... Attends... Si je dois l'accompagner pour lui laver les cheveux... ça veut dire que je vais le voir... nu ? Pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Mais en même temps il peut pas rester un week-end sans se laver les cheveux... Merde ! Mais c'est un mec, c'est pas le premier mec que je vais voir à poil !

\- On y va ?

\- Ouais... je te suis.

Là, je suis plus très confiant. Manger, s'amuser, ça, ça va. Mais là, c'est intime, bordel je vais le voir à poil ! Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça lui, il s'en préoccupe pas... Ça devrait me rassurer quelque part, mais pas du tout. Okey du calme. C'est juste un mec, qui va laver les cheveux d'un autre mec. Rien de grave hein ?

\- Là !

Il rentre dans la salle de bain et je le regarde déposer son pyjama sur une chaise.

De mon côté, j'essaye de trouver une solution pour que ça soit le moins gênant possible pour moi. Ouais je pense qu'on va faire ça...

\- Tu sais te déshabiller tout seul Ryou ?

\- Pas ça !

Il me montre sa chemise... Ouais ça je m'en doute. Il va remplir le bain, en faisant attention à la température. Au moins ça je n'aurai pas à le faire, il sait mieux que moi ce qu'il aime.

\- Ryou, ce qu'on va faire, c'est que je vais t'aider à enlever ton haut puis je vais sortir, je serai juste derrière la porte. Toi tu vas finir de te déshabiller, aller dans le bain, te laver et tu m'appelles quand tu as besoin pour tes cheveux. D'accord ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu peux... Tu peux venir !

…. Non, il a pas dit ça. Non, non... Non.

\- Ryou, je peux pas venir à poil dans ton bain avec toi.

\- Pour-quoi ?

Mayday... J'ai un gros problème là !

\- Ça ne se fait pas, c'est... intime.

\- ...Les a-mou-reux ?

\- Ouais les amoureux font ça, prendre des bains ensemble. Mais nous on ne peut pas... Tu comprends ?

\- Hum...

Il fait la moue... Il va pas me faire la gueule pour ça quand même ?

Je le vois se diriger vers la baignoire, remplie au trois quart. Il coupe l'eau et commence à déposer des flacons sur le bord de la baignoire. Au moins il est organisé...

Il s'approche de moi et je comprends directement ce qu'il veut. Je commence à lui enlever les boutons de sa chemise. A chaque étape, je vois un carré de peau en plus se dévoiler... Faut pas que je me chauffe tout seul non plus... Je finis mon travail et mets mes mains dans mes poches de jeans.

\- Tu as encore besoin de moi pour le reste des vêtements ?

\- Non ! Tout seul !

\- D'accord... Donc on fait ce que j'ai dit d'accord ? Tu m'appelles quand tu as besoin de moi pour tes cheveux, je t'attends dans le couloir...

\- Hum !

Je sors. Il vaut mieux. Je ne referme la porte que de moitié pour être sûr de l'entendre quand il m'appellera.  
Voir Ryouta à demi-nu m'a perturbé plus que je ne le croyais...

Je me pose contre le mur, les deux mains dans les poches, toujours cette vision en tête. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de chasser ces images, mais c'est encore pire. Mon esprit imagine tout de suite la suite des événements, les vêtements de moins en moins présents jusqu'à voir le corps de Ryouta nu. NON ! Je secoue fort la tête pour arrêter cette mascarade. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi la seule envie que j'ai, c'est de regarder dans l'ouverture de la porte ? J'avais cette envie au collège, pour regarder dans les vestiaires des filles, mais là, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est Ryou merde !

Je me cogne la tête contre le mur derrière moi. Je peux pas avoir ce genre de pensées, je peux pas. Y a un fossé entre dire qu'il est mignon et que je le dés...

\- Dai-i-ki !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ryou ? Tu as fini ?

\- Nan !

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je veux sortir ! Je veux... Je veux être avec Da-i-ki !

Putain...

\- Attends, j'arrive.

\- Ouais !

Je respire un bon coup, ça va juste être un mauvais moment à passer.  
J'ouvre la porte et m'avance vers lui sans vraiment le regarder. Je me pose à une distance raisonnable et lui demande ce qu'il veut.  
Sans tarder, je reçois en réponse une gerbe d'eau dans la gueule. Ah bah ça, évidemment, ça te fait rire.  
Je relève les yeux vers lui et... j'aurai pas dû. Ça va être un mauvais moment à passer. Ou un très bon.

Il est allongé dans le fond de la baignoire, ce qui fait que je ne vois que le haut de son corps. Mais je sais que si je m'avance encore un peu, je pourrais le voir entièrement nu.

 **\- Tu veux que je te fasse ton shampoing ?**

 **\- Hum !**

Je vais pour me poser dans l'espace qui se trouve au bout de la baignoire, près de sa tête. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Promis je regarde pas. Je lui demande de me tendre la bouteille de shampoing et quand je tends la main pour l'attraper, mon regard ne peux pas s'empêcher d'être captiver par la peau de Ryouta. Bug cérébrale. Il s'est retourné pour me présenter ses cheveux, mais je vois clairement son torse pâle et finement musclé, ses abdos naissants, ses hanches qui ne demandent qu'à être étreintes, ses longues jambes fines mais terriblement bien dessinées, et son...sa... Putain. Il est foutrement bien foutu. En plus d'être beau, il est incroyablement beau ! J'ai chaud, j'ai très chaud. Hey toi ! C'est pas le moment de se réveiller ! On se calme, on respire...

\- Da-i-ki ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tête ?

Ouais, il faudrait pas que j'oublie ma mission principale. Je prends le pommeau du bain et lui mets la tête en arrière pour pouvoir mouiller ses cheveux. Au moins il reste calme lui. Il est à son aise en train de tapoter l'eau. Je prends ensuite du produit sur mes doigts et commence à lui masser la tête.

\- Huuuum !

Non ! Non Ryou ! Commence pas à gémir ! Tu as pas le droit de me faire ça, c'est de la putain de triche !

J'essaye de rester concentrer sur ma tâche et de faire ça vite fait bien fait. Une fois bien étalé, je reprends le pommeau et lui asperge le crâne. C'est bon c'est fini...

\- Tu sais te sécher tout seul Ryou ?

\- Oui !

\- D'accord, dans ces cas là je t'attends dehors...

\- Hum !

Il faut que je sorte. C'est pas possible. Ce que je viens de voir va hanter mes nuits pendants au moins mille ans ! Aucune fille ne m'a jamais fait un effet comme ça... Est-ce que c'est le moment où je dois m'inquiéter pour mon orientation sexuelle ?

Je vois Ryouta sortir de la salle de bain en pyjama, les cheveux encore trempés. Je vais chercher une serviette et commence à lui essuyer la tête avec la matière spongieuse. Il manquerait plus qu'il tombe malade, j'aurais tout gagné...

\- Dai-i-ki ! Douche !

\- Faut que j'aille à la douche ?

\- Oui !

\- Je pue ?

\- Non ! Mais, il faut... Il faut être pro-pre !

\- Parce que je suis sale ?

\- Oui ! - _Me dit-il en riant doucement._

Et il se fout de moi en plus. Il descend pour se mettre devant la télé et je ne perds pas une seconde de plus pour aller me jeter sous l'eau froide. Il faut que je me remette les idées en place et vite. Ça devient n'importe quoi. J'évite de penser à quoi que ce soit, et l'eau gelée m'aide plutôt bien à le faire. Je fais vite mon affaire, je ne veux pas trop le faire attendre. Et quand je dis mon affaire, je parle bien de ma douche ! Pas d'autre chose. Non mais oh !

Je sors de la cabine, pose une serviette sur mes hanches et mets l'autre sur ma tête. Mais... Où est-ce que j'ai mis mes affaires ? Me dites pas que... dans l'entrée. Mes affaires sont dans l'entrée. J'ai plusieurs solutions à ma portée : 1) J'appelle Ryouta et lui demande de m'apporter mes affaires. 2) Je vais les chercher alors que je suis à moitié à poil. 3) Je remets mes affaires sales.

Je peux directement enlever la troisième solution. Si je lui demande de m'apporter mes affaires, j'ai peur qu'il fasse n'importe quoi... Bon bah, quand il faut y aller.

Je sors de la salle de bain et commence à descendre les escaliers. Je jette un coup d'œil pour savoir où se trouve Ryou. Il n'a pas bougé du canapé. Si je suis assez discret, peut-être qu'il ne me verra même pas ! Aller on fonce vers l'entrée en espérant que tout se passe selon mes plans. Je prends rapidement la lance de mon sac et m'apprête à faire demi-tour...

\- Dai-i-ki ? Tout nu !

Roger, le plan a échoué.

\- Ouais, j'ai oublié mes affaires, je suis juste venu les chercher, t'occupes pas de moi.

Je me dirige sans un regarde de plus vers l'escalier, mais c'est sans compter sur Ryou qui se jette limite sur moi pour me faire un câlin...

-Ryou, c'est pas le moment, je vais attraper froid...

\- Hum hum !

\- Ryou, s'il te plait...

Ryou s'il te plait... c'est perturbant pour moi, tu peux comprendre ça ?

Il se décide tout de même à me lâcher. Je lui caresse rapidement les cheveux avant de remonter et m'habiller. Une fois apprêté, je vais pour redescendre mais Ryou est déjà en haut des escaliers.

\- Douche ! Dodo !

Bon, bah au moins, j'ai le plan de la fin de la soirée. Nouvelle question qui s'impose à moi... Je dors où ?

J'ai à peine le temps de faire une réflexion que je me sens tiré vers la chambre de Ryouta. Je pense que j'ai ma réponse.

On ne parle pas. J'ai bien compris qu'il voulait que je dorme avec lui et je ne vais pas chercher à le rejeter. Pas encore.

Nous nous dirigeons vers sa chambre, il tient ma main dans la sienne pour me guider encore une fois. Il ouvre la porte et me traîne jusqu'au lit où il me pousse pour que j'entre en premier dans les draps. Je me pousse jusqu'au mur pour qu'il ait de la place et il s'installe à côté de moi. Et j'avoue ne plus trop savoir quoi faire. Alors comme d'habitude, je laisse Ryouta décider pour nous deux.

\- Calîn ?

\- Yep, si tu veux...

Je tends un bras pour qu'il vienne se coller contre moi. Face à face, il pose sa tête dans mon cou, et il entremêle une de ses jambes aux miennes. Je pose mon bras sur sa taille tandis qu'il a les deux bras collés à son torse.

Il relève la tête vers moi. Je suis obligé de baisser le visage pour le regarder. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'ose pas. Ou qu'il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer. Je l'incite d'un regard à me dire ce qui le tracasse. Sauf que j'oublie que Ryouta n'est pas sensible à ce genre de communication...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ryouta ?

Il me regarde toujours. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de déchiffrer ce que je ressens à travers mes yeux couleurs saphirs. Les siens sont dorés et j'adore me plonger dedans.

\- Tap tap, boum boum...

\- Je ne comprends pas Ryouta...

Il se relève sur un coude sans me lâcher du regard. Il jette un coup d'œil à mon torse avant de retourner à mes yeux. Il place ensuite sa main près de son cœur, tape deux coups puis fait la même chose sur le mien.

 **-** Tap tap, boum boum.

Il ne prend pas le temps de voir une quelconque réaction de ma part et se recouche comme il était avant. Moi...je me perds dans mes pensées.

Tap tap boum boum ? Tap tap, c'est censé être le bruit que fait le ballon de basket en rebondissant. Boum boum, en vue du geste qu'il a fait, c'est le bruit de la pulsation du cœur. Il est en train de me dire qu'il aime le basket ? Non, ça je le sais déjà. Puis, il sait très bien parler, donc il aurait pu me faire une phrase simple pour me dire qu'il aime le basket. Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Tap tap boum boum ? Ça ressemble vraiment au battement du cœur... Peut-être que depuis le début, le bruit de rebond lui fait penser au cœur et c'est pour ça qu'il aime autant ça ? Que c'est ce qu'il préfère au basket ? C'est un peu la façon qu'il a de décrire la vie, une infinité de battements qui ne cessent de raisonner... Je ne sais pas... Si je garde cette idée là, ça voudrait dire qu'en reproduisant son geste, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, j'ai répondu à son battement de cœur à lui ? Je crois que je divague là...

Ou alors ! Ou alors... Tap tap, c'est son cœur à lui... boum boum, c'est mon cœur à moi. Il essaye de me faire comprendre qu'il tient à moi ? Ou plus que ça ? Peut-être même qu'il m'aime ?... Naaaaaaaaaaan.

Je tourne le visage pour tenter de voir celui de Ryouta. Mais comme je pouvais m'en douter il s'est endormi. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour ne pas le réveiller.

C'est bien de penser à tout ça, mais si au lieu d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Ryouta, j'analysais ce qu'il se passe dans la mienne ? Il serait peut-être temps que je fasse un point sur mes sentiments ?...


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici le 6ème Chapitre de "Son monde à lui" !**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, nous retrouvons les deux boubous pour la fin de leur week-end ensemble... Eh oui déjà ! Mais il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en un chapitre... Je vous laisse découvrir ;)**_

 _ **Merci à Shirayuki Yukine, Virtual Hug, Cookiiie, Remaining Angel, Takkaori, FlorKNBfics pour leurs reviews ! Merci également à tous ceux qui me soutiennent sur mes différents écrits par mail ou par MP !**_  
 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire ou la mettent en favoris. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, j'ai du mal à y croire, mais ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Donc MERCI !**_

 _ **Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 6 ~**

* * *

Je cligne des yeux pour finir de me réveiller. Je suis complètement dans le coltard. J'ai encore oublié de fermer mon volet hier soir. Je passe ma main sur mes yeux pour essayer de chasser le brouillard dans lequel je suis. Je sens une chaleur à côté de moi... Attends ?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et vois Ryouta au dessus de moi.

\- Ryou ?!

\- Bonjour !

Il est sur le ventre, retenu par ses coudes, et son visage est très près du mien. Me dites pas qu'il me regardait dormir ?! Je passe ma main sur mon visage, lasse. Vu son air complètement enjoué et réveillé, ça doit faire un moment qu'il m'observe. Ça m'étonne même qu'il ne m'ait pas réveillé avant.

\- Dai-i-ki ?

\- Hum ?

\- Bonjour ! _\- me dit-il en faisant la moue._

J'enlève ma main de devant mes yeux et ouvre un oeil. Je le regarde quelques secondes un peu perdu avant qu'un sourire en coin se dessine sur mes lèvres.

\- Bonjour Ryou...

Un grand sourire ébloui son visage. Putain, même le matin il est beau.

Mes pensées d'hier soir me reviennent en pleine face alors que je ne suis pas encore bien réveillé. Mes sentiments pour Ryou ? Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponses... C'est trop flou pour que je comprenne vraiment ce que je ressens. C'est... inconnu pour moi. Inconnu et déstabilisant. Je sais juste que je me sens bien et que je l'apprécie beaucoup. Il a changé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie et rend mes journées un peu plus belles. Je n'ai pas envie que ça change. C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment.

Ryouta commence à se lever et m'attend sur le bord du lit. On est obligé de bouger ?

Apparemment oui.

Il se lève et m'entraîne avec lui jusqu'à la cuisine, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Une fois dans la pièce, je m'installe à la table et attends. Ryou fait de même et me regarde. Je plisse les yeux et essaye de réfléchir... Ah ouais mais non. Maman ne va pas venir m'apporter mon petit dèj, c'est à moi de le faire. Et pour deux.

\- Tu manges quoi le matin ?

Il se lève et commence à fouiller dans les placards. Il sort une boite de céréales du placard et un jus de fruit du frigo. Il va ensuite chercher deux bols et deux verres. Comment sa soeur peut-elle dire qu'il ne sait rien faire alors que je le vois en face de moi préparer la table pour le petit déjeuner comme n'importe qui _(sauf moi)_ peut le faire ?

C'est une pensée qui me revient souvent. Sa soeur est tellement persuadée qu'il ne peut rien faire qu'elle lui fait tout. Mais il peut prendre sa douche tout seul, il a juste besoin d'aide pour ses cheveux. Il peut préparer une table, lire un livre, discuter, dire ce qu'il pense... Il peut même aller aux toilettes tout seul, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'accompagner pour lui essuyer le cul ! Donc non, je ne la comprendrais jamais.

Je prends ce qu'il a mis sur la table et nous verse du jus de fruits dans les verres tandis qu'il se verse des céréales dans son bol avant de me tendre la boîte.

Un silence apaisant s'installe entre nous, à peine dérangé par le bruit que l'on fait en mangeant. Je lui propose ensuite de se caler devant la télé pour que je puisse finir d'émerger. Ryouta est assis à côté de moi et sers un de mes bras contre lui, le mentons soutenu par ses genoux. Je ne sais même pas ce qui passe à la télé, mais Ryou à l'air très concentré dessus.

Je ferme les yeux, bercé par les pressions que Ryouta exerce sur mon bras, blottit contre lui. D'une main, il frôle mon visage avec ses doigts, en commençant par mon front. Il passe délicatement la pulpe de ses doigts sur mes yeux, mes pommettes, mes joues, pour finir sur ma bouche. Toujours embrumé, je ne me préoccupe pas trop de ce qu'il fait. Jusqu'à ce que je sente autre chose faire pression sur mes lèvres... Quoi ?!

J'ouvre précipitamment mes yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Ryouta, qui s'est déjà reculé. Les yeux grands ouverts et un air ébahi sur la tronche, je ne sais pas comment réagir.

\- Ryouta qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là ?- Dis-je d'un ton plus dur que je ne le voulais.

Il se recule encore plus de moi, relâche mon bras et s'éloigne à l'autre bout du canapé. Il sert les lèvres et ses yeux brillent de ...déception ? De tristesse ?

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ryouta vient de ... m'embrasser. Une délicate pression sur mes lèvres, rien de violent ou de déplacé. Non, jute un touché aérien, doux, plaisant...

Ryouta sert très fort ses mains l'une contre l'autre, à faire blanchir ses jointures.

Il desserre d'un coup ses mains pour se frapper deux fois la tête et se met à pleurer.. Non, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais !

\- Stupide, Stupide, gogole... _dit-il en se frappant de nouveau la tête._

Je me jette sur lui pour le faire arrêter sa punition envers lui-même. Je lui prends les mains et le serre fort contre moi.

\- Chut... Chut... Calme toi Ryou... Je veux juste une explication... D'accord ? ... Calme toi...

Je prends un air doux pour lui parler. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, qu'il se fasse du mal. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Mais c'est pas grave, rien n'est grave, il ne comprend peut-être pas l'importance de ce geste. Ou au contraire, il le comprend très bien... J'en sais rien...

Il se calme doucement dans mes bras. Je lui caresse doucement le dos pour lui faire cesser ses sanglots. J'attends qu'il se calme. Petit à petit, je sens ses épaules arrêter de tressauter et sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal...

\- Ryouta... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je voulais... Je voulais... Je...

\- Du calme...

\- J'ai dit … hier...

Il refait le même geste qu'hier soir. Il tape deux fois sur ma poitrine, deux fois sur la sienne...

\- Tap tap, boum boum...

\- Je ne comprends pas Ryouta, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire...

Il lève son visage vers moi et ses yeux s'humidifient encore une fois...

\- Non, non Ryouta, ce n'est pas grave d'accord ? Je veux juste comprendre...

\- Non ! Non ! Non !

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et lui rends son baiser. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais c'est la seule solution que je trouve pour qu'il se calme. S'il voit que je lui réponds, que je ne suis pas en colère, il ne fera pas de crise. Une fois séparés, il me fixe déconcerté...

\- Dai-i-ki pas fâché ?

\- Non, tu vois, je ne suis pas fâché. Explique moi. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que tu as fais ?

\- Oui, un bisou.

\- Oui, mais c'est un bisou que se font les amoureux.

\- Hum !

\- Donc pourquoi tu me le fais à moi Ryou ?

\- Parce que...

\- Tu l'as déjà fait à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- NON !

\- Mais tu sais que je suis un garçon ?...

\- ...Tu penses comme papa ?!

Hein? Non jamais de la vie !

Mais de quoi il parle exactement ? Je réfléchis mais je ne vois p… Je me coupe moi même dans mes pensées, comprenant enfin ce qui se passe.

Il ne veut pas d'amoureuse. Je me souviens d'une discussion qu'on a eu sur le terrain où il me disait qu'il ne voulait pas d'amoureuse. Germaine lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas normal et qu'il ne fallait pas dire pourquoi. D'un coup tout me parait logique. Il est attiré par les garçons.

 **\- Ryouta, est-ce que tu aimes les garçons ?**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- C'est ça que Nanami t'as dit de ne pas dire ?**

 **\- Hum !**

 **\- Pourquoi elle t'a dit ça ?!**

 **\- Parce que... Parce que papa dit que ce n'est pas normal ! Même pour un gogole.**

Bordel de merde, on n'est vraiment pas aider. Mais vraiment pas.

Je le serre contre moi. Est-ce que c'est grave s'il est homo ? Non, enfin ça ne change rien pour moi. Ou au contraire ça change tout. Mais c'est comme sa maladie, il n'a pas choisi ça.

\- Y a rien de mal à aimer les garçons Ryou. Enfin je ne crois pas. Moi ça ne me dérange pas d'accord ?

\- Hum ! Mais... mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Dai-i-ki... si c'est pas mal... Je peux re-faire ?

Il veut m'embrasser... encore ? Il attend ma réponse. Ouais mais j'ai toujours pas compris moi ! Je veux dire, je m'en fiche qu'il soit handicapé, qu'il soit gay... il pourrait aimer les animaux que je m'en foutrais ! ... Ouais peut-être pas quand même.

Mais, même s'il a l'air de comprendre... Est-ce qu'il a vraiment conscience de ce que ça veut dire ? Je savais que j'aurais dû lire les articles qui parlaient de la sexualité... Je m'en souviens d'un qui disait qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses que nous... Donc il comprend vraiment ?

Et moi ? Je retourne aux questions que je me posais hier soir... Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour Ryouta ? Est-ce que je suis prêt à le laisser m'embrasser ? Est-ce que j'en ai envie ?

Vu mes réactions hier, au moment de la douche, je ne pense pas devoir beaucoup réfléchir pour cette dernière question... Dans quoi je m'embarque ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant douté de ma vie.

Je regarde Ryouta qui attend toujours ma réponse. Je fixe ses lèvres... et ouais. Ouais j'ai envie qu'il recommence.

\- Ryouta ...

\- Hum ?

\- Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Hum ! Tap Tap ! Boum boum !

Il refait le même geste sur nos torses respectifs. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?...

\- Ryouta ?

On se fixe. J'essaye de deviner les sentiments qui se dégage de mon blond. Je n'y vois que de la sincérité. Un bonheur comme il en a jamais connu j'imagine. Et un peu d'impatience. On veut tous les deux une réponse je pense...

\- Refais...

Un sourire sublime son visage. Il approche son visage du mien, beaucoup plus timidement que précédemment. On ferme tous les deux les yeux et on se laisse emporter par le moment. Nos lèvres ne font que se poser l'une contre l'autre, encore une fois, comme pour tester le consentement de l'autre.

Comme pour découvrir vraiment la texture et la douceur de celles qu'on embrasse.

Nous finissons par nous séparer. Je me sens déjà en manque de ce contact. Je prends son visage dans mes deux mains et nos nez se frôlent. Lui, il serre mon tee-shirt dans sa main. Je n'hésite pas avant de réitérer le contact entre nous, en poussant le vice en bougeant mes lèvres contre les siennes, doucement, prudemment, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il prend rapidement le rythme et copie mes mouvements. Tout me paraît comme une évidence maintenant. Je suis tombé amoureux de Ryouta et il y a de ça un moment déjà. Je m'en fous de ce que les autres voient ou pensent de lui. Moi je le vois comme il est réellement. Et si lui a besoin de moi, j'ai tout autant besoin de lui. Il me fait me sentir vivant et important.

C'est une évidence. Nos lèvres se séparent doucement. Je pose mon front contre le sien et reprends doucement ma respiration.

Ouais c'est une évidence. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour nous deux.

J'ai fait le bon choix.

* * *

Après ça, nous sommes allés au terrain où nous avons passé l'après-midi. Pour le midi, nous sommes juste passés par une boulangerie pour s'acheter des sandwichs. Bah oui, je n'ai pas appris à faire à manger en une nuit !

J'ai trouvé que l'atmosphère était différente de toutes les autres fois. Nous étions... Plus détendus, plus en phase avec l'autre. C'était agréable, vraiment.

On est allé s'acheter des plats chez le traiteur avant de manger devant la télé, quand nous sommes rentrés.

Contrairement à hier, je n'ai pas paniqué au moment de la douche. Je suis resté avec lui tout le long, même si je n'étais pas avec lui dans la baignoire. Il n'a pas insisté et je n'ai pas essayé de réfléchir, j'ai tout simplement profiter du moment. J'ai l'impression que depuis ce matin, nous sommes beaucoup plus complices. Je n'ai pas envie que ce week-end se finisse...

En ce moment, nous sommes dans le lit de Ryouta, l'un en face de l'autre. Aucun de nous ne parle, je pense que nous n'avons pas envie de briser l'instant. Il n'y a pas besoin de paroles.

On se regarde, je lui caresse le visage et les bras, tandis que lui a posé sa main sur mon torse. Je passe ma main dans sa nuque pour nous rapprocher et pouvoir l'embrasser. ça ne me fait même pas bizarre de me dire que j'embrasse un mec. ça devrait, peut-être... Je m'en fous en fait.

Il rapproche son corps du mien et j'en profite pour vraiment le prendre dans mes bras. Il ne se brusque plus comme au début, j'ai le droit à ce privilège. Une fois nos lèvres séparées, je le serre contre moi et hume l'odeur qui se dégage de ses cheveux. Ryouta sent bon. Il sent un mélange entre le miel et les épices. C'est sucré et addictif.

\- Dai-i-ki...

\- Mmmh ?

\- Tap tap, boum boum...

\- ... Moi aussi Ryou... tap tap, boum boum...

J'ai pas l'air très assuré dans ce que je dis. Même moi je le ressens. Et pourtant, je le sens se blottir plus fort contre moi et m'embrasser le cou. Il pleure doucement contre moi, mais je me doute que ce n'est pas de tristesse. Il soupire... Pas de ces soupirs que je peux faire dès qu'on me force à m'entraîner... Non, c'est l'un de ces soupirs qui laisse échapper un trop plein d'émotions...

Il relève la tête vers moi et me donne un sourire comme je n'en ai jamais reçu, un sourire dont seul lui a le secret. Je sens mon coeur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine. Il passe sa main sur mon torse et bat la mesure de mon organe vital.

 _"Ryou, je suis pas prêt à te dire que je t'aime. Je suis pas prêt à prononcer ces mots. Je suis même pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire. Mais je le pense. Alors pour le moment, je préfère parler avec ton langage. Un langage que seul toi et moi pouvons comprendre._

 _Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Tu me fais ressentir des trucs incroyables, je pensais même pas pouvoir ressentir ça un jour. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'espérais plus. Tu es vraiment arrivé du jour au lendemain et tu as envoyé se faire foutre tous mes principes. Merci pour ça Ryou... merci..._

 _Un jour je te le dirais. Là je ne peux pas, j'arriverai pas à te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire._

 _Promis, un jour je te le dirais."_

\- Bonne nuit Dai-i-ki !

\- Bonne nuit Ryou...

On s'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée, l'un serré contre l'autre.

* * *

Notre week-end ensemble est déjà terminé. On est dimanche, en fin d'après-midi et je viens de quitter la maison de Ryouta. Charles est arrivé et m'a clairement fait comprendre que je devais partir avant que Nanami ne rentre.

On a passé le reste du week-end à traîner dans la maison et à profiter de l'autre. La maison était calme et je crois, autant lui que moi, nous ne voulions pas que ça s'arrête.

On a rien fait de mal, je le jure ! Non, mais je veux pas que quelqu'un s'imagine qu'on a fait... des trucs. Enfin si, on a fait plein de trucs mais pas dans ce sens là. Merde. Bref, je me comprends.

J'ai récupéré mes affaires que j'avais étalé un peu partout. Ryouta a tenu à garder l'un de mes tee-shirts. Pourquoi pas. Au début, il l'avait planqué quelque part, mais je l'ai facilement retrouvé et Ryouta a paniqué. Il me l'a repris des mains et l'a serré contre lui. J'ai juste souri avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait le garder. En échange, il m'en a donné un à lui. Au début, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi il tenait à garder un vêtement sale, mais quand j'ai senti le tee-shirt, j'ai compris. Je vais pouvoir avoir un peu de Ryouta avec moi, même chez moi.

On a attendu que le majordome ( _je crois qu'il est majordome... ou peut-être pas, j'en sais rien... bref, Charles_ ) ait le dos tourné pour se dire au revoir. Ryou m'a accompagné jusqu'à la porte, pendant que Charles était à la cuisine. C'était vraiment dur de le laisser, j'avais envie d'envoyer se faire foutre tout le monde, de m'installer dans le lit de Ryou et pas bouger de la soirée. Mais il a bien fallu que je parte. Alors on s'est embrassé, je l'ai serré fort contre moi et je lui ai dit que s'il se sentait seul, il pouvait m'appeler.

Il a fermé la porte derrière moi après un dernier signe de main.

Là, je suis sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Contrairement à l'aller, je prends mon temps pour me souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé ce week-end. C'est fou quand même, je suis parti de chez moi affolé et sans trop savoir à quoi je devais m'attendre. Je rentre chez moi avec un sourire béat aux lèvres et en couple. Moi ! Le grand Aomine Daiki ! En couple ! C'est un truc de dingue...

Je n'arrive pas à me retenir de sourire. Je me sens... bien. Ouais bien. J'ai envie de hurler, de courir de partager mon bonheur avec le monde entier... Mais je ne le fais pas, parce qu'en même temps, j'ai envie de garder ça pour moi. J'arrive pas y croire. Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucun recul sur la situation, donc je ne me pose aucune question. Et j'en profite, parce que je sens que ça ne va pas durer.

Je passe la porte de chez moi, toujours dans cet état de béatitude. J'enlève mes chaussures et vais pour me diriger vers ma chambre. En passant devant la cuisine, j'entends ma mère m'appeler...

Oups... maman.

Mon sourire s'efface directement.

Elle me fait signe de m'approcher et de m'installer en face d'elle. Je pose mes affaires et fais ce qu'elle me demande.

\- Daiki, mon chéri ... Tu me dois quelques explications, non ?

\- Hum...

Et merde...


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Hey ! Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !_**

 ** _Et voici le chapitre 7 de "Son monde à lui" ! Il est plus long que les autres, je m'étonne moi même..._**  
 ** _J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de le poster celui-là... J'ai peur que ça aille trop vite, que les sentiments des personnages ne soient pas assez détaillés... Mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de faire durer ce moment durant plusieurs chapitres. Je tiens à dire que ce qui s'y passe se rapproche énormément de quelque chose dont j'ai été témoin, que j'ai vécu... Mais en accéléré. Aussi, Aomine est surement très OCC ici... Mais bon, j'assume ^^'_**

 ** _Sinon, nouvelle du jour... Les résultats de mes exams sont tombés... Et je suis désormais une professionnelle du tourisme ! Ahah ! :') Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer à quel point je suis contente ! Je vais maintenant pouvoir faire des séjours adaptés tout au long de l'année *-*_**  
 ** _\- Voilà, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ... -_**

 ** _Merci à Shirayuki Yukine, Sei4, FloKNBfics, Takkaori, Cookiiie, Virtual Hug, Futae et Moon-nee-chan pour vos reviews ! On a dépassé les 50 reviews !_**  
 ** _Merci également à "Guest" : Je suis contente que la mise en couple de Ryou et Daiki te fasse plaisir et merci pour ta review !_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je remercie ceux qui follow ou mettent en favoris cette fiction !_**

 ** _Merci également à ma béta, qui fait un travail extraordinaire et sans qui cette fiction serait un torchon !_**

 ** _Bref, je m'excuse d'avance si ce chapitre ne ressemble pas aux autres._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 **~CHAPITRE 7 ~**

* * *

Ma mère me regarde, les bras et jambes croisés, assise sur sa chaise. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadrent son visage, au teint plus clair que le mien. Ses yeux, si similaires aux miens, me font bien comprendre que je n'ai aucun échappatoire. Je sais bien qu'elle attend que je prenne la parole. Mais que voulez-vous que je lui dise ?!  
"Non, mais maman, tu te souviens, une fois je t'ai parlé d'une personne handicapée ? Bah en fait, il s'appelle Ryouta et je suis tombé amoureux de lui. J'étais chez lui ce week-end, et d'ailleurs je suis en couple avec lui depuis samedi ! Ouais ton fils aime un mec qui est handicapé. Sinon, toi tu as fait quoi ce week-end ? _".  
_ Non, je ne peux définitivement pas faire ça ! On va jouer la carte de l'innocence, c'est plus sûr...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je trouve que tu as un comportement... étrange, depuis quelque temps. Tu me caches des choses...

La carte de l'innocence... Ouais mais c'est maman ! ça va pas être une discussion facile, je le sens d'ici. Mais j'ai pas le choix, je peux pas mentir à ma mère ! Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas... Elle sait tout, c'est maman.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par "un comportement étrange "?

\- Tu me parles moins, tu évites Satsuki, tu passes beaucoup de temps sur ton portable, tu sors tous les week-end, alors que d'habitude, je devais presque te traîner du lit pour que tu vois le jour. Même ta façon de parler a changé. Et là, tu t'en vas de la maison en panique, au téléphone avec quelqu'un... Alors je me pose des questions.

\- Comment tu sais que j'évite Satsu ?

\- Elle me l'a dit. Elle m'a appelé pour savoir si je savais ce que tu avais en ce moment. Je ne suis pas la seule à trouver que tu agis étrangement. Tu devrais la rassurer, elle s'inquiète beaucoup, tu sais…

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je me rends bien compte que je délaisse Satsu pour Ryou. Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre… si elle savait, je… est-ce que j'assumerai ? De même pour ma mère… je ne lui ai jamais parlé d'une quelconque attirance pour les garçons. Alors là, pour Ryouta..

Ma mère ne cesse de me fixer. Elle se remet droite avant de reprendre la discussion.

\- Où étais-tu ce week-end ?

\- Chez... Ryouta...

\- Qui est Ryouta ?

\- ... Tu te souviens, il y a quelques mois, je t'ai parlé du fait que j'avais rencontré une personne handicapée ? Je l'ai revu... Plusieurs fois. Il est revenu sur le terrain et on a commencé à sympathiser... Et on a commencé à se voir tous les week-end. On parle souvent par message, ou il m'appelle... Je... Ouais, c'est devenu mon ami en quelque sorte...

Je me tais, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Je prends petit à petit conscience que je ne suis pas seul au monde avec Ryouta. Que tout s'est passé très vite, je n'ai pas réfléchis… pour moi je n'avais à rendre de compte à personne. Sauf que… je me rends vite compte que je me suis trompé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? C'est bien que tu sympathises avec de nouvelles personnes…

Pas de cette façon maman. Si je trouve le courage de le dire, tu ne me diras pas ça.

-Parce que... Parce que je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Que tu me juges. Je sais pas, pour moi tu n'allais pas comprendre.

\- Pourquoi je n'aurais pas compris ?

\- Je sais pas... C'est compliqué...

Ma mère ne me lâche pas du regard. Je crois qu'elle scrute mes réactions.

\- Il y avait une raison particulière pour que tu ailles chez lui ce week-end ?

\- Il m'a appelé et... Il était tout seul chez lui. Je pouvais pas le laisser tout seul ! Il est pas débile, je sais bien, mais il n'est pas parfaitement autonome et il allait flipper tout seul ! Je pouvais pas... Je sais, tu vas me dire que je ne dois pas m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi ! - _dis-je en augmentant le ton petit à petit. Je perds mon calme, ça ne va pas..._

\- Du calme Daiki... je n'ai rien dit, d'accord ? Pourquoi il était tout seul ce garçon ?

\- Il s'est engueulé avec sa soeur et elle s'est barrée, tout le week-end.

\- Je vois...

Ma mère prend le temps de faire un point sur la situation. Je crois qu'elle n'ose pas me poser toutes les questions qu'elle veut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mes pensées se dirigent vers Ryouta et je caresse inconsciemment mes lèvres de mon pouce. C'est léger, rapide, mais rien qu'au regard de ma mère, je sais qu'elle n'a rien loupé de mon geste.

\- Daiki chéri... Soit tu me mens sur l'endroit où tu étais ce week-end, mais ça me paraîtrait bizarre que tu me caches la présence d'une fille dans ta vie. Soit tu me mens sur la nature de ta relation avec ce... Ryouta. Alors je te repose la question : _Qui est Ryouta_ ?

Elle détache chaque mot de la question. Le ton qu'elle a pris a complètement changé. Il n'est plus doux et conciliant. Elle ne m'invite plus à parler. Elle m'oblige à parler. Son ton est froid et sans appel. Là, c'est le début de la fin. Je suis foutu. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de formuler dans ma tête, une phrase simple qui ne choquera pas trop ma mère. Je prends conscience que de l'extérieur, la relation que j'ai avec Ryouta peut paraître dégueulasse. Mais c'est ma maman, elle ne va pas me jeter à la rue pour ça... Je vais peut-être me prendre la claque de ma vie, mais elle ne va pas me renier...

\- Je... il s'appelle Kise Ryouta et il a 16 ans. Il est blond, il est presque aussi grand que moi et il adore le basket. Il est autiste, mais il sait s'occuper de lui pour la plupart des tâches quotidiennes. Il a beaucoup évolué depuis que je le connais, il parle de mieux en mieux par exemple. Il sait lire, écrire... A ce que je sais, il a une grande soeur, et c'est une vrai garce...  
Ça fait maintenant plus de deux mois que je le connais et on s'est beaucoup rapproché depuis notre rencontre... Je me sens un peu privilégié tu vois? Et Ryou et moi on est... enfin, je... c'est...on sort ensemble. Ryouta et moi on sort ensemble. Depuis samedi...

Ma mère ne dit rien. Elle n'a aucune réaction par rapport à ce que je viens de lui dire. Je sais que ça peut être choquant, mais je préférerais voir quelque chose sur son visage : du dégoût, du rejet, de la tendresse, de la compréhension... tout sauf cette expression neutre qui l'a rend totalement indifférente. Putain, je veux pas la décevoir...

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je… je suis en couple… avec Ryouta.

Ma mère ferme les yeux. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur de sa réaction. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, elle ne s'est jamais réellement énervé contre moi, même pour les plus grosses conneries que j'ai pu faire étant gosse. Mais là…

Elle ré-ouvre ses yeux et son regard me glace le sang. Je déglutie difficilement, tandis que mon coeur rate un battement. Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal...

\- Dis moi que c'est une blague Daiki ?!

\- Je… Maman…

\- Il n'y a pas de "maman" Daiki ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?! Je t'ai toujours laissé faire ce que tu voulais, je t'ai toujours laissé ta liberté, et c'est ça que tu me donnes en réponse ?

\- J'comprends pas…

Je me sens de plus en plus désarmé. Je comprends de moins en moins la situation dans laquelle je suis…

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Tu es gay et tu sors avec une personne autiste ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais des fois ?!

\- J'ai pas réfléchis ! C'est venu comme ça, j'ai rien prévu ! Ça m'est tombé sur la gueule ! Je suis pas gay, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour un autre mec ! C'est Ryou, c'est tout ! Je vois pas où est réellement le problème ?! Je te jure, je n'ai pas réfléchis…

\- ALORS TU AURAIS DU RÉFLÉCHIR POUR UNE FOIS !

Ma mère s'est levée et me regarde de toute sa hauteur. Le bruit de la chaise qui tombe lourdement sur le sol fait échos à ma respiration qui est devenue plus saccadée. Le ton de ma mère devient de plus en plus dur à supporter...

\- Que ce soit un ou mille garçons, ça change quoi ? Rien du tout ! Tu m'annonces ça comme ça, alors que je sais que tu regardes des magasines pornos avec des femmes dessus ?! Tu crois que je me sentais préparer à ça ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je souhaitais pour toi ?

Un nouveau silence se fait.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je suis très mal à l'aise. Non, ce n'est même plus être mal à l'aise à ce stade. Les mots de ma mère me font horriblement souffrir. J'ai une boule dans la gorge... Je suis un grand garçon, je suis un homme maintenant, je vais pas chialer quand même !

Mais je me sens toujours un gamin face à ma mère. Dis quelque chose maman... Dis moi que tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire. Je sais que je dois assumer mes choix jusqu'au bout, mais là, c'est dur, j'ai juste envie de m'enfermer quelque part et tout oublier.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'accepte ça ? Comment veux-tu que j'accepte les choses comme elles sont ? Tu viens me dire que tu sors avec un garçon qui a un handicap mental… Comment tu pensais que j'allais réagir ?!

Je me lève à mon tour, ma chaise claque sur le sol. Je regarde ma mère dans les yeux. Malgré qu'elle soit beaucoup plus petite que moi, sa prestance fait de l'ombre à la mienne, mais j'essaye de ne pas me défiler.

\- Dans tous les cas je pensais que tu allais mieux réagir que ça ! J'ai passé le meilleur week-end de toute ma foutue vie, et tu viens me dire que je suis horrible ?! C'est vrai, ça s'est passé très vite, même moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui m'arrivait ! Tu penses pas que c'est déjà assez dur pour moi d'accepter tout ça ?! J'aime un garçon qui a un handicap… Ça fait dès mois que je suis plus moi-même, que je ne ressens plus rien, que j'ai perdu tout intérêt dans tout ce que je faisais ! Ryouta, il … il a réussi à changer tout ça !

Je sors essoufflé de ma tirade. Mes larmes ont fini par s'échapper. Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas pleuré. Et ça fait mal, horriblement mal. Ma mère, c'est celle qui doit sécher mes larmes, pas les faire couler, non ?

Ma mère m'a laissé parler, les bras croisés. Son regard ne me lâche pas une seconde. Je passe ma main sur mon visage pour essayer de chasser mes larmes. J'essaye de me redonner contenance, mais là… je n'y arrive pas.

\- C'est à cause de ton père c'est ça ? Depuis qu'il est parti, tu as changé… Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je peux tolérer ça sans rien dire.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec papa ! Je me suis pas tourné vers un mec parce que je suis en manque d'affection masculine, c'est n'importe quoi !

Mon père est parti il y a quelques années déjà… Sans rien nous dire, sans laisser un mot ou n'importe quoi pour le contacter. Maman a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Mais ma relation avec Ryouta n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Elle arriverait presque à me mettre le doute, mais non, je suis sûr que non.

\- Je ne vois que ça !

\- Je te dis que non !

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça. C'est toi qui est en tort !

Je baisse le tête. Je suis prêt à abandonner la partie. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre normalement.

\- Maman, je suis complètement paumé… Je ne comprends plus rien… Mais si toi tu ne me soutiens pas, qui le fera ?!

Elle ne me répond pas. Je veux qu'elle prenne conscience que je n'ai plus qu'elle ! Si elle me rejette, je ne suis plus rien, j'ai nul part où aller… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je pensais que ma mère était ouverte d'esprit, qu'une fois dit, elle allait me rassurer, m'aider à réfléchir. Comme quoi, je n'aurais pas dû espérer ça...

\- Va dans ta chambre.

Je relève la tête brutalement. J'écarquille les yeux et je sens les larmes revenir. Dites moi que j'ai mal entendu…

-… Quoi ?

\- Va dans ta chambre. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler pour le moment. Je pense qu'on a tous les deux besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. J'espère que tu retrouveras la raison rapidement.

\- Tu n'acceptes pas ça du tout alors… Dis moi franchement, tu as honte de moi ?!

\- Je ne veux pas dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter plus tard.

\- … Je prends ça pour un oui.

Les larmes qui s'étaient taries reviennent de plus belle. Je sens mon cœur se déchirer en deux. J'ai mal, putain ça fait tellement mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais souffrir autant. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir ? C'est loupé…

Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus dans cette pièce. Je prends mes affaires au vol et fonce m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'entends ma mère m'appeler, mais là… je ne veux plus lui faire face. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus…

Je ferme la porte à clé et me laisse glisser contre le pans de bois. Je pose ma tête contre mes genoux et laisse mes larmes couler librement.

Je suis amoureux. Juste ça… et ma mère à honte de moi, pour ça.

Je ne pensais pas que ma mère allait un jour me détruire comme ça. J'aurais pu partir de la maison, j'aurais peut être dû… mais pour aller où ? Je n'ai personne… personne qui peut comprendre.

Je repense à ce début de week-end avec Ryouta. Je ne regrette rien, ni d'être parti sans savoir à quoi je devais m'attendre, ni d'avoir passé du temps avec lui, ni de l'avoir embrassé. Je… est-ce que c'est vraiment mal ? Ma mère ne le connaît même pas ! Je n'abuse pas de lui, il fait ce qu'il veut… et je crois que lui aussi m'aime bien… Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma mère a honte de moi ?

Je sais, je prends conscience que ça ne sera pas toujours facile avec Ryouta. Je ne connais pas encore sa maladie, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire et ne pas faire. Je ne sais même pas s'il comprend ce qu'il se passe ! Je suis perdu, paumé, ravagé…

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sors pour voir qui essaye de m'appeler… Ryouta. Qui d'autre ?  
Je refuse l'appel. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache dans quel état je suis. Ça se trouve il a besoin de moi. Mais là, je ne suis pas en état. Je ne peux pas. Je lui envoie un message, lui disant que je ne me sens pas très bien et que je le rappellerai demain. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un. Je me sens vide et seul… Je ne peux pas en parler à Ryouta, il ne comprendra pas…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste assis contre ma porte à réfléchir à tout ça. Longtemps je pense, vu la douleur que je ressens dans mon dos.

Je me décide à me lever, passe un main sur mes joues humides, et range mes affaires. Je ne veux plus réfléchir, je ne veux plus ressentir tout ça. Je me déshabille et vais dans mon lit. Je me recouvre entièrement de mes couvertures. Je ne veux plus penser à rien. Je mets mon réveil pour demain matin. Je ne sais pas s'il servira à grand chose…

Je ne mets pas longtemps à m'endormir. Trop d'émotions, trop de tout.

Une seule dernière pensée me hante avant que le sommeil m'emporte…

 _"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?"_

* * *

J'entends mon réveil sonner. Je me sens… horriblement mal. Je me sens fatigué, courbaturé, paumé.  
Encore embrumé, les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent par bribes. Comment on en est arrivé là ?  
Je ne prends pas le temps de laisser mes pensées m'envahir. Je m'habille, prends mes affaires de cours, et descends dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

En passant la porte, je vois sur la table que mon repas est préparé. Ma mère se trouve sur la chaise d'en face, un bol de café en main. Je ne sais pas quoi penser…

\- … Maman…

\- Assieds toi, s'il te plaît mon chéri…

Je sens les larmes revenir. Quel homme je fais dis donc !  
Je fais ce que me dit ma mère. Le fait qu'elle réutilise le surnom qu'elle me donne d'habitude me fait me demander si je n'ai pas rêvé tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… Je n'ose pas toucher à mon petit dèj. Je laisse ma mère prendre la parole. La tête baissée et les deux mains enfoncées dans les poches, j'attends. Je n'ai rien à dire de concret de toute façon…

\- Je… Je suis désolée pour hier soir. Je pense être allée trop loin. Très sincèrement, je ne cautionne pas ta relation avec ce garçon. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Mais je n'ai pas honte de toi.

\- Comment tu peux dire que ce n'est pas bon pour moi ? Tu ne le connais même pas…

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu as 16 ans, comment veux-tu t'épanouir avec un garçon qui n'est pas autonome ?

\- Il est autonome. Bien plus qu'on ne peut le penser.

Ma mère soupire. Je ne peux pas la laisser insulter Ryouta.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi Daiki.

\- Il ne faut pas.

\- Tu as pensé aux regards des gens ? A ce qu'ils vont dire ? Tes amis sont-ils au courant ?

\- Je m'en fiche de tout ça maman… Non, mes amis ne sont pas au courant… Ils n'ont pas à se mêler de ça. Si je suis heureux avec Ryouta, si on est heureux ensemble, il est où le problème ?

Elle se positionne plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Le dos complètement appuyé contre le dossier, ses yeux regardent dans le vide.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à accepter. J'ai compris. Mais je sais que tu es tolérante, c'est une des valeurs que tu m'as apprises. D'accepter les autres et de toujours tout faire pour être heureux. Les regards des autres ne comptent pas, c'est ma vie, elle m'appartient. Alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui, ça devrait changer ? Parce que je sors avec un garçon ? Parce que je suis heureux avec un garçon ? Parce qu'il est autiste ? Ça ne change rien pour moi…

Ma mère ne me quitte pas du regard. Son regard devient plus triste à chaque mot que je prononce.

\- Je… pardon. J'ai dû te faire beaucoup de mal hier mon chéri. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. Mais je ne peux pas comprendre. C'est… trop soudain. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais accepter. Mais là, je ne peux pas…

\- Il faudrait que tu le rencontres pour comprendre que je ne suis pas en train de faire n'importe quoi. Il n'est pas stupide et il sait ce qu'il fait. Je n'abuse pas de lui et je ne fais rien de mal. J'ai réfléchis longtemps à ça… et non, à mes yeux, je ne fais rien de mal.

\- C'est du sérieux pour toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois… Comment peux-tu être sûr que ce n'est pas de la simple curiosité ? Une simple phase ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je sais que je peux être un connard, mais je n'utiliserais jamais quelqu'un comme ça, juste pour m'amuser.

Je pense qu'on ne sera pas d'accord pour le moment. Ça ne sert à rien, de discuter. Je veux lui faire comprendre… mais elle va mettre un certain temps à encaisser tout ça.

\- J'y vais, faut que j'aille au lycée.

Je me lève, prends à manger pour la route, mon sac et m'apprête à partir. Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas touché au petit dèj que ma mère m'a préparé. Elle m'interpelle une dernière fois avant que je ne passe la porte.

\- Je vais réfléchir à ce que tu viens de me dire. On en rediscutera ce soir si tu veux bien. Plus calmement. Je te promets que j'écouterai ce que tu as à me dire. J'essaierai de faire un effort. Je m'excuse pour hier. Vraiment.

Je lui lance un dernier regard avant de franchir le seuil de la maison et de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je ne suis pas naïf, ma mère n'accepte pas. Il ne faut pas rêver, c'est la réalité là. Si elle veut en parler, c'est pour trouver de nouveaux arguments pour me montrer que j'ai tort. Pas pour essayer de comprendre et d'accepter. Je sais que c'est toujours plus facile quand c'est chez les autres. C'est différent dès que ça touche son propre entourage. J'espère qu'un jour, elle comprendra.

* * *

Journée merdique. C'est le prix à payer pour un week-end génial avec Ryouta ? Passer une semaine merdique ?

Quand je suis arrivé au lycée ce matin, j'ai tout fait pour fuir tout le monde. Y compris Satsu. Je me sens un peu trahi par elle, pour avoir appelé ma mère. Je devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

A la pause du midi, j'ai appelé Ryouta pour le rassurer. Je n'ai fait comme si de rien était, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

Je n'ai séché aucun cours aujourd'hui. Si j'étais resté seul sur le toit, mes pensées n'auraient pas arrêté d'affluer. Autant ne pas me prendre la tête. C'est pour cette raison que je suis allé à l'entraînement également. Ça m'a permit de me vider la tête et de retarder le moment ou je rentrerai chez moi.

Maintenant, je traîne des pieds sur le chemin de ma maison. Je sais que ma mère est déjà rentrée du boulot et que je ne vais pas pouvoir lui échapper. Après réflexion, je pense qu'elle regrette tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire. Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'elle l'a dit.

Je passe la porte et me dirige directement vers le salon, où ma mère se trouve. Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, ça n'arrangera rien.

\- Bonne journée mon chéri ?

\- Merdique.

Un blanc se forme. Ouais, ma réponse était peut-être tranchante, mais bon… J'en peux plus.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu veux en rediscuter. Mais je tenais à te dire que j'avais réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin. Tu grandis trop vite et je n'ai pas pu me préparer à ça.

\- Tu dis "ça", comme si je t'avais annoncé que j'allais mourir. Ryouta est handicapé, il n'a pas la peste. En plus, tu m'as toujours dit que l'homosexualité n'était pas une maladie, mais aujourd'hui, comme ça tombe sur moi, c'est comme si j'avais chopé un cancer…. Il y a un moment faut arrêter…

\- Tu as raison, je suis désolée…

On se regarde en chien de faïence. Ouais, ma mère à beau dire qu'elle est désolée je sais qu'elle ne le pense qu'à moitié. Elle est désolée de me faire souffrir, pas d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis.

\- Il y a vraiment une chose que j'ai retenu, c'est que je ne connais pas Ryouta. Tu m'as dit qu'il faut le rencontrer pour comprendre. Alors… présente le moi.

Ça je ne m'y attendais pas. Attends, hier elle était bien en train de me gueuler dessus nan ? Et là elle veut le rencontrer ?! Je me méfie, c'est super louche ce qu'elle me propose.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour comprendre. Ça me dépasse complètement, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu tomber auss… Enfin, que tu as pu en arriver là.

Je n'ai pas rêvé, elle allait dire "que tu sois tombé aussi bas" ?!... Okey, donc ça, c'était gratuit. Je ne pensais pas à avoir à me battre contre ma mère. Jamais l'idée ne me serait venue. Mais s'il faut qu'elle le rencontre pour qu'elle laisse tomber tous ses préjugés et qu'elle m'accepte, je le ferai.

J'accepte sa proposition et termine la discussion. Je me lève et pars dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas si elle veut rencontrer Ryouta par curiosité, pour avoir de nouveaux arguments pour me contredire ou simplement pour vraiment apprendre à accepter. Elle pense peut-être même à essayer de manipuler Ryouta pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je vais lui mettre la vérité devant les yeux, ça il n'y aucun doute à avoir là-dessus.

* * *

Nous voilà samedi. J'ai réglé toute l'organisation avec Ryou et nous avons décidé d'aller à l'aquarium. J'ai donné les informations à ma mère au fur et à mesure, elle n'a rien trouvé à redire. En même temps, je lui propose un terrain neutre, si elle veut partir, elle peut.

Il a fallu toute une préparation psychologique à Ryouta, j'ai répondu à toutes ses questions, j'ai pris du temps pour le calmer. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui d'accepter quelque chose comme ça. Rencontrer une inconnue, réagir comme il faut, aller quelque part… C'est compliqué pour lui, c'est déjà énorme pour moi qu'il ait accepté.

Nous sommes tous les deux un peu stressés sur le chemin. Ma mère de rencontrer Ryouta, mon mec, et moi qu'elle ne l'accepte pas. J'ai aussi un peu peur que Ryou ne soit pas à l'aise, malgré la préparation. Je sais qu'il va pouvoir agir bizarrement pour les autres, que tout ne sera pas "normal"... Il n'a pas vraiment conscience du regard des autres, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il se sent à l'aise face à ça. Et je ne sais pas du tout comment ma mère va réagir face à lui...Est-ce qu'elle va prendre Ryouta en pitié, ou faire semblant de rien ? Je lui ai déjà demandé de ne pas faire de remarques devant lui. Si elle a quelque chose à me dire, ce sera après la sortie.

Nous nous dirigeons à pied vers la maison de Ryouta pour aller le chercher avant de se rendre à notre activité de la journée. On ne discute pas vraiment, maman me demande juste comment va se passer la journée. Elle me demande aussi des conseils sur la façon dont elle doit se comporter avec Ryouta. Je lui dis d'être naturelle tout simplement, il fera le reste. Je la sens encore un peu réticente, elle se force complètement à venir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'elle est venue pour ensuite avoir toutes les excuses du monde pour me prouver que je fais une connerie. Mais maman, je ferai tout pour te prouver le contraire.

Devant sa maison, je me dirige seul vers la porte d'entrée. Je frappe et Ryou ne met pas beaucoup de temps pour m'ouvrir et se jeter dans mes bras. Je vois sa soeur dans le salon qui ne prend pas la peine de se lever pour me saluer. Tant mieux.

Je lui embrasse le front avant de lui dire d'aller chercher ses affaires. Il revient vers moi en faisant un signe de la main à sa soeur qui ne lui répond pas. Elle ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a d'avoir Ryouta, ce n'est pas possible.

Il me prend la main et nous nous dirigeons vers ma mère, qui a l'air plus que surprise ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'avait imaginé comme ça. Une fois en face d'elle, je me racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole...

\- Maman, voici Ryouta... Ryouta, ma maman.

\- Bonjour !

Ma mère fait un sourire forcé et le salue à son tour. Ryouta lui sort un de ses grands sourires qui réussit à chaque fois à me faire fondre. Il se tourne vers moi et me tire la main vers lui.

\- On va aux poissons ?!

\- Ouais, on va y aller...

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui oui Ryou...

Je rigole à son empressement. Ma mère nous regarde sans rien ajouter de plus. Je la sens complètement fermée à cette rencontre, même si elle essaye d'afficher le contraire. Nous commençons à marcher vers l'aquarium en discutant de tout et de rien. Ryouta me demande comment s'est passée ma semaine, je lui réponds et lui retourne la question. Ryouta n'a pas l'air trop mal à l'aise de la présence de ma mère, même si je le vois éviter son regard.

Malgré la situation plus que bancale, et l'atmosphère un peu pesante, j'ai envie d'embêter Ryou… Prouver à ma mère qu'il n'est pas débile et lui faire comprendre pourquoi je l'aime.

\- Hey Ryou, tu as à l'air bien pressé... Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le poisson...

\- Hum ?

\- Tu te souviens, quand on mangeait des pizzas chez toi, tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas le poisson …

Il me regarde sans vraiment comprendre où je veux en venir. Il baisse le tête et serre ma main plus fort dans la sienne, signe qu'il réfléchit. Un éclaire de génie semble l'avoir traversé tandis qu'il se retourne vivement vers moi en s'arrêtant de marcher.

\- On va manger les poissons ?!

Un air offusqué se dessine sur son visage, suivi d'une moue de dégoût et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Il se rend rapidement compte que je me moque de lui.

\- Tu rigoles encore...

\- Désolé Ryou, c'était trop tentant ... -Je m'arrête de rire et reprends- Non, on ne va pas manger les poissons je te rassure. On va juste aller les voir. Ils vont pas avoir la même tête que dans l'assiette, j'tassure !- _Dis-je en reprenant notre marche._

Ma mère nous regarde et me lance un regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer... C'est comme si elle me disait "tu te crois drôle" mais qu'elle trouvait ça drôle aussi… Mais ça reste tellement léger que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas inventé. Contre toute attente, j'entends ma mère prendre la parole pour parler directement à Ryouta.

-Ryouta... tu n'es jamais allé voir un aquarium ?

Ryouta se tend un petit peu avant de se tourner vers ma mère, sans réellement la regarder.

-Hum hum ! Nani ne voulait pas !- _Dit-il en secouant la tête._

-Non, il n'en a jamais vu, c'est pour ça que je lui ai proposé. Sa soeur n'a jamais voulu l'emmener...

Je fais la traduction pour ma mère. Moi j'ai l'habitude, mais ma mère ne doit pas savoir qui est "Nani", par exemple.

\- Oh... Tu sais, Daiki a toujours aimé l'eau et les poissons. Quand il était petit, il allait souvent pêcher des écrevisses et il les ramenait à la maison. Après quelques jours, ils les remettait à l'eau. On était envahi et j'étais obligée de lui dire de les ramener sinon il n'y aurait plus eu de place dans l'aquarium !

Ryouta me regarde en souriant. Ah bah oui, quand on parle de moi, tu es tout de suite plus attentif ! Ma mère scrute nos réactions et nos échanges. Est-ce… est-ce qu'elle commencerait à comprendre ? Non, faut pas rêver...

\- Tu sais ce que c'est une écrevisse Ryou ?

-... Non...

\- Avec maman, on te montrera à l'aquarium, d'accord ?

\- Hum !

La suite du trajet se fait plus détendue. On arrive à l'aquarium et nous faisons la queue pour les tickets. Je vois Ryouta se tendre un petit peu et se serrer plus contre moi, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Si ma mère est gênée par cette soudaine proximité avec moi, elle n'en dit rien et fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle détourne même le regard et je la vois observer les réactions des gens autour de nous. Mais personne ne nous remarque. Pas encore.

Une fois les billets achetés, Ryouta se décolle un peu de moi pour observer l'aquarium. Un air émerveillé sur le visage, il commence à me tirer le bras pour aller plus vite. Tout le long de la visite, Ryouta me tire un petit peu partout en me demandant à chaque fois des explications sur les petites créatures qu'on voit. Ma mère complète mes explications et nous suit, sans faire plus de commentaires.

Je ne vous raconte pas la peur qu'il a eu quand il a vu les requins... Il a tout fait pour qu'on parte très vite et qu'on aille voir autre chose ! Par contre, il était fasciné devant les poissons exotiques, très colorés. Je sens bien qu'aucun de nous n'est à l'aise. Ryouta est crispé et son sourire est moins enjoué que d'habitude. L'endroit est fermé, assez sombre et il y a du monde. Mais je le vois faire des efforts et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Ma mère, elle… je n'arrive pas vraiment à déterminer ce qu'elle pense. Elle reste assez neutre, mais je n'arriverais pas à dire si elle prend conscience de la situation ou si elle est juste dégoûtée, mais attend la fin de la sortie pour me le dire, comme promis. Quant à moi… j'essaye de jongler entre l'attention que me demande Ryouta et les réactions de ma mère. Je suis toujours aussi mal à l'aise, mais j'essaye de rester fier devant ma mère, même si je n'en mène pas large.

En plus de ça, les personnes présentent nous regardent beaucoup. C'est vrai que Ryou n'est pas des plus calmes, mais certains regards me dérangent vraiment. Oui Ryouta me tient la main et alors ? Ryouta ne semble pas "normal", mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Tsss… Les gens ne peuvent vraiment pas s'occuper de leurs culs, ils se sentent obligés de s'occuper de la vie des autres. Je lance parfois des regards noirs à certaines personnes qui nous regardent avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Même si l'aquarium est grand, nous ne faisons pas toutes les parties. Nous ne sommes pas allés dans la partie des grands mammifères ou des poissons vénéneux par exemple, Ryouta va aurait eu peur à coup sûr. Nous ne restons pas trop longtemps non plus, la résistance de Ryou a des limites. Alors quand je sens qu'il commence à fatiguer, je préviens ma mère pour que nous sortions.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je vois Ryouta souffler, soulagé.

\- Ça va Ryou ?

\- Trop de lumière, trop de monde…

\- Je m'en doute... Merci Ryou, je sais que tu as fais beaucoup d'efforts...

\- Hum !

Il me sourit et relâche un peu la pression sur mon bras une fois qu'il s'est calmé. Il me demande un câlin que je lui fais, en exerçant des pressions dans son dos et en lui massant la nuque, je sais que ça lui fait du bien. Ma mère s'éloigne un peu, pour nous laisser le temps de nous remettre de nos émotions et propose d'aller boire un verre dans un endroit tranquil pour finir l'après-midi. Ça me surprend beaucoup. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à déterminer le fond de sa pensée.

Nous nous dirigeons vers un petit bar que tient une de ses amies et nous nous plaçons en terrasse pour profiter du temps. ça pourra permettre à Ryou de prendre un peu l'air. Nous regardons les cartes et j'aide Ryouta à choisir. Maman va ensuite passer la commande. Elle revient quelque minute plus tard avec nos boissons. Vous auriez dû voir mon blond avec son chocolat liégeois, quand il a vu la chantilly, on a tous pu profiter de l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il réagit parfois comme un enfant, c'est trop mignon. Surtout quand je dois prendre une serviette pour essuyer sa bouche parce qu'il s'en fout partout ! Ma mère me regardait nostalgique. Je suis sûr qu'elle se souvenait de quand j'étais gamin et qu'elle devait faire la même chose avec moi.

Une fois nos verres finis, nous raccompagnons Ryouta chez lui. Devant la porte, maman salue Ryouta en lui faisant savoir qu'elle était très contente de le rencontrer, et nous laisse un peu d'intimité, pour nous dire au revoir. Ça me fait étrange de me dire que je ne l'ai pas embrassé de la journée. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué, mais avec ma mère à côté, je trouvais ça gênant et dérangeant. Je me rapproche de lui pour lui faire comprendre ce que je veux et il me le donne sans détour. On s'embrasse doucement, ma main sur sa nuque et une de ses mains sur mon torse, l'autre sur mon épaule. A aucun moment je peux me dire qu'il est différent quand il me tient comme ça. On se détache, il me sourit et me laisse partir après un dernier signe de main. On se reverra sûrement demain sur le terrain de toute façon.

Sur le chemin du retour, je sens que ma mère a envie de me dire quelque chose. Je l'incite d'un regard…

\- Maintenant, tu peux dire ce que tu penses de tout ça.

\- Je… J'ai du mal à encaisser. Mais je ne peux pas nier que tu a l'air d'avoir conscience de ce que tu fais.

\- J'ai conscience. C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre depuis le début. Je te remercie de n'avoir rien dit devant Ryouta et d'avoir accepté la sortie.

\- Ça ne va pas être facile pour moi Daiki, il va me falloir m'habituer à ça… Tu veux bien me laisser un peu de temps pour ça ?

\- Je peux faire ça.

Je pense que c'est un bon compromis. Je lui donne du temps pour qu'elle accepte, je ne lui en parle pas trop et je laisse les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. Faire des efforts chacun de notre côté, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

\- Je voulais juste te dire...Il est adorable. Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais me dire... Il est vraiment adorable. Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça, et quand il est arrivé, je me suis rendue compte que je l'ai jugé sans savoir.

\- Je sais...

\- Tu as changé Daiki, en bien. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, quand j'ai insinué que tu ne pouvais pas t'épanouir avec lui. Je dois accepter le fait que tu grandisses et qu'il t'apporte beaucoup.

Je ne rajoute rien. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Si déjà, elle a compris ça, c'est déjà un début de victoire pour moi.

\- Sinon... tu m'avais caché qu'il était aussi beau.

Je pique un fard. Ma mère se fout de ma gueule, c'est pas possible. Je l'entends exploser de rire... ouais elle se fout de ma gueule.

Nous rentrons à la maison, l'ambiance beaucoup plus détendue que pendant ces derniers jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense réellement, si elle tolère vraiment ou non. Mais je sais qu'elle ne fera plus de remarques comme elle a pu m'en faire.

Je sais que ma mère va mettre du temps à vraiment accepter Ryouta. Notre relation va mettre du temps à redevenir ce qu'elle était. Mais je sais aussi que je suis son unique fils et qu'elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se résigner... Je ne compte pas quitter Ryouta de si tôt !


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Hey ! Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Et voici le Chapitre 8 de "Son monde à lui".  
Un chapitre moins fort en émotions et plus technique, si je puis-dire... La maladie de Ryouta va être beaucoup plus approfondie ici ! (Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour certains pavés d'explications et si cela ennuie certains...). J'espère que ce petit passage de la vie de Daiki et Ryou vous plaira !  
Si ce n'est pas assez clair, ou si vous avez un commentaire à faire, n'hésitez à laisser une review !**_

 _ **Merci à FloKNBfics, Cookiiie, Virtual Hug, Mahorin, Sei4, Vyersdra, Shirayuki Yukine, Moon-nee-chan, Guest, Nezumibook, IlonaDark et Archess84 pour vos reviews, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, c'est incroyable !  
Encore merci à ceux qui follow ou mettent en favoris cette fiction.  
Et toujours un grand merci à ma béta, qui bosse comme une dingue pour rendre mes chapitres lisibles ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Réponse aux Guest :_

 **Mahorin** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Une fan de Aokise ! On va bien s'entendre ^^  
C'est justement ce que je cherche à faire, montrer que l'un est très important pour l'autre, et je suis contente que les changements qui s'opèrent chez Aomine te plaisent. En ce qui concerne la soeur de Ryou... ça sera beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu verras pas la suite ! Crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir qu'Aomine remette à sa place Nanami, mais... ce n'est pas aussi simple ^^'  
Je suis contente que leur mise en couple et leur premier baiser t'ai également plu, j'avoue que j'étais moi-même contente de l'écrire !  
Pour la maman de Daiki... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais malheureusement, ça arrive beaucoup trop souvent. Je ne cherche pas à faire une histoire où tout se passe bien, au contraire, j'ai envie de montrer la réalité.  
Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises que je retranscris bien le caractère de Ryouta. C'est quelque chose qui me fait stresser à chaque chapitre que je publie, donc c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des retours positifs. J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop lourd niveau infos, mais je voulais vraiment recontextualiser la maladie de Kise et ce qui en découle ^^ Voilà ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

 **Guest** : Hey ! Pas de soucis ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Merci pour ta review !  
Ahah... Tu t'approches d'un sujet que je vais aborder... On ne va surement pas en arriver jusque là, mais... des menaces, sûrement !  
Merci pour ces compliments et je suis contente que la relation des deux boubous te plaise !  
Tout à fait, Aomine est un boulet, et tu comprendras très vite pourquoi je dis ça en vu des prochains chapitres :') Mais effectivement, la maman a eu une réaction, certes, abusée, mais trop réelle... Merci et bonne lecture ! A la prochaine ;)

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 8~**

* * *

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi chez le médecin ?

\- Hum ! Voir Docteur Miano !

Cette demande de la part de Ryouta me surprend un peu.

\- Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Oui !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je dirais pas !

Ça m'intrigue… Je ne suis ni pour, ni contre. Juste un peu sceptique sur sa demande. Mais en l'accompagnant, je pourrais peut-être trouver toutes les réponses à mes questions !

\- Okey, je viendrai Ryou !

\- Ouais !

Il me relance la balle et je lui souris. C'est étrange, il a réagit de la même façon que lorsqu'il arrive à faire quelque chose tout seul. Il a l'air très fière de lui, comme si il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait. Est-ce que je me serais fais avoir ?

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le samedi matin, nous sommes dans la salle d'attente du médecin. Ryouta est beaucoup plus serein que moi. Il est entré comme un habitué dans un bar et a salué tout le monde de loin avant de se diriger vers la salle d'attente. Je suis resté un peu con sur le coup, alors il a été obligé de me tirer par le bras pour que je le suive. J'avais pas l'air fin tiens…

Depuis on attend qu'on nous appelle. Ryouta est collé contre moi et me raconte des anecdotes sur le médecin que nous allons voir. Ça me détend de l'entendre parler. J'ai l'impression que les rôles sont un peu inversés, maintenant, c'est lui qui me rassure. Je n'ai aucune raison de paniquer, mais je n'aime pas les médecins de base, et là, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je suis venu.

\- Ryouta ?

\- Oui !

Ryouta se lève et me tire par le bras. Nous disons bonjour au médecin, avant de nous diriger vers le bon bureau. Le docteur Miano est une femme, très belle et qui m'a l'air bien jeune. Ses cheveux bruns et lissent, tombent en cascade dans son dos et ses yeux claires me paraissent très amicaux. C'est une femme très élégante, il n'y a pas à dire ! J'ai l'habitude de voir des vieux médecins rabougris, ça change !  
Elle nous laisse passer en nous tenant la porte et nous prenons place. Le bureau est plutôt grand, lumineux et bien garnit. Des dessins, des lettres et autres posters sont accrochés sur les murs. Sûrement des cadeaux de ses patients. Elle nous regarde d'un air satisfait avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bien, Ryouta, tu me présentes ton ami ?

\- C'est Dai-i-ki !

\- Oh ! Je vois…

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? " _Oh je vois_ ", c'est jamais très sympa quand on dit ça généralement…

\- Je suis le docteur Miano, la psychologue de Ryouta. Vous êtes Aomine-kun, c'est bien ça ? L'ami de Ryouta ?

\- Euh… ouais…

\- C'est mon amoureux !

Malaise…

\- Je sais Ryouta, tu me l'as déjà dit. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de le faire venir avec toi lors d'une visite ! C'est bien, tu as réussi à le convaincre !

Donc oui, je me suis fait avoir. Je me tourne vers Ryouta et le regarde avec méfiance et lui ne trouve qu'à me sourire en réponse.  
Ils discutent un petit peu de ce qui s'est passé dans la semaine de Ryouta, le médecin lui demande comment il va… On dirait presque deux vieux amis qui discutent au croisement d'une rue. Je me sens un peu exclu, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que je fais là, mais ça me permet de voir une nouvelle facette de Ryouta. Donc je prends mon mal en patience.

\- Et comment ça va avec Aomine-kun, Ryouta ?

\- Bien ! On est allé voir les poissons... avec la maman de Da-i-ki !

\- Oh, vous êtes allés à l'aquarium ?

\- Oui ! Da-i-ki a dit que j'étais cour-a-geux !

\- C'est vrai ça Ryouta, c'est très bien que tu acceptes de sortir. Et si tu te poses la question Aomine-kun, oui, nous parlons beaucoup de toi dans nos séances !

Euh...ok…

Et ils disent quoi sur moi ?! Qu'est-ce que Ryouta dit par rapport à moi ? Si c'était censé me rassurer, ce n'est pas du tout le cas !  
Ils continuent de discuter, le docteur Miano détourne de temps à autre le regard pour me fixer du coin de l'oeil. Ça me met très mal à l'aise mais j'essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai l'impression d'être en face de la mère de Ryouta, qui juge ou non si je suis digne de son fils. C'est le gros malaise…

\- Ryouta, tu es toujours d'accord pour que je discute seule à seul avec Aomine-kun ?

\- Hum ! Oui ! Il faut que je parte ?

Hein ?! Ah non non non, ça c'était pas dit dans le contrat ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul avec la psy ! C'est peut-être l'occasion pour moi d'avoir des réponses à toutes mes questions, l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur la maladie de Ryouta, mais je sais d'avance que ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir le contrôle sur la discussion !

\- Oui Ryouta, tu peux aller voir Ebiko si tu le souhaites !

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Ryouta se lève et m'embrasse avant de partir. Il me fait un dernier signe de main avant de fermer la porte. LÂCHEUR !  
Je me décide à tourner la tête vers mon interlocutrice. Le docteur Miano a posé son coude sur le bureau et soutient son menton avec son poing fermé. Je suis sûr qu'elle veut me taper. Pourtant elle me sourit doucement. Les mains dans les poches et avachi sur ma chaise, j'ai l'air d'un gamin qui a peur de se faire engueuler. J'aurais jamais réagi comme ça avant. Mais dès que le sujet Ryouta est mis en jeu, je n'ai plus aucun prestige ! Je suis déjà préparé aux réactions que les autres peuvent avoir, notamment avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère, et les regards qu'on peut se prendre avec Ryouta… mais là, c'est encore différent.

\- Bien, je voulais discuter avec toi de la relation que tu entretiens avec Ryouta. Tu as l'air d'être un garçon sérieux avec lui et tu n'as pas l'air de jouer un double jeu. Mais je préfère m'en assurer. Je n'ai jamais vu Ryouta aussi heureux et épanoui et je ne veux pas découvrir plus tard que c'était un jeu pour toi. Tu peux comprendre ?

\- Je comprends très bien ce que vous dites, et je peux vous assurez que je ne joue pas avec Ryouta, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à faire ça.

\- Bien… J'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser, et j'imagine qu'il en va de même pour toi. J'accepte d'y répondre si tu es également prêt à coopérer.

\- Je vous écoute.

J'ai plus l'impression d'être chez les flics que chez le médecin là… Mais je peux voir que le docteur Miano tient beaucoup à Ryouta et s'inquiète vraiment pour lui. C'est rare de voir des médecins s'investir autant.

Un petit blanc se fait, tandis que nous nous regardons. La psy à l'air de me scruter de fond en comble en cherchant comment formuler ses questions. On dirait ma mère…

\- Donc tu es le petit ami de Ryouta, c'est bien ça ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- Tu as l'air d'hésiter.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de présenter Ryou comme tel, alors l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, ça me fait bizarre. Et les seules fois où j'ai pu le dire, ça s'est mal passé. Mais oui, Ryouta et moi sommes ensemble.

\- Bien… Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de cette relation ?

Ce que j'attends ? J'en sais rien ! Tout s'est fait très rapidement, je sais que je veux que ça continue, mais est-ce que j'attends quelque chose de particulier ? Je comprends pas sa question…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien, comment vois-tu évoluer ta relation avec Ryouta ? Est-ce que tu imagines un futur avec lui ?

\- … J'en sais rien. Je prends les choses comme elles viennent.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Ryouta juste pour l'argent, par curiosité ou pour le sexe ?

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !

Je pique un énorme fard. J'ai déjà du mal avec mes propres pensées, c'est pas pour qu'un médecin vienne me questionner sur le sexe ! J'aurais peut-être pas dû crier, certes, mais là, je n'ai pas pu réagir autrement ! Je suis un mec, je suis jeune, je suis bourré d'hormones, évidemment que je pense au sexe ! Mais je suis pas sorti avec Ryouta pour ça !  
La psy marque un truc dans son carnet. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je ferme les yeux et me passe une main sur le visage pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- Non, je ne suis pas avec Ryou pour l'argent de sa famille. Si vous saviez comme je m'en fous de ça. Évidemment que quand j'ai rencontré Ryouta, j'ai été curieux de sa situation. Mais je ne suis pas sorti avec lui pour ça. Si c'était juste de la curiosité, je n'aurais pas mis ma vie sociale de côté et je n'aurais pas risqué ma réputation, ma fierté, ou tout ce que vous voulez. Je n'aurais surtout pas oser tenir tête à ma mère ! Je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec, qui aime les mecs et qui est handicapé. Je sais bien que c'est très mal vu et que je risque gros, surtout à mon âge où les autres ne sont pas forcément conciliants. Alors non, ce n'est pas de la simple curiosité. Et pour le… sexe… je ne sais même pas si Ryouta à conscience de ce que c'est. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, et... je le crois quand il dit qu'il tient à moi, je crois à toutes ses marques d'affections, mais je ne sais pas s'il comprend tout ça. Alors, même si ça m'arrive d'y penser, je ne ferai rien qui puisse nuire à Ryouta. On a toujours fait à son rythme et ça continuera, et si ça doit arriver un jour, tant mieux, sinon je m'en fous !

Je reprends mon souffle. Je n'ai pas du tout réfléchis avant de parler, c'est sorti tout seul. Je lève les yeux vers le docteur Miano, qui me regarde, abasourdie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attendait à ça. A vrai dire, moi non plus. Je suis toujours aussi paumé, j'ai un million de questions à poser… Mais si je dois à chaque fois me justifier pour avoir mes réponses, je préfère rester dans l'ignorance.

\- Et bah… J'en perds mes mots. Tu as ôté tous mes doutes, je ne peux que m'incliner face à ça. Ryouta à beaucoup de chance de t'avoir…

\- … Si vous le dites…

\- Ryouta n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Toutes les semaines, il me raconte ce que vous faites. Je suis très contente que Ryouta s'ouvre enfin à quelqu'un. Maintenant que j'ai ma réponse, tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites. On a encore du temps avec que Ryouta ne perde patience et revienne…

Par quoi je peux commencer ? J'aimerais savoir comment ça fonctionne dans sa caboche, savoir si Germaine a raison ou si elle a tord de traiter Ryouta comme elle le fait. J'aimerai savoir comment Ryouta voit notre relation, s'il sait exactement ce qu'implique une relation amoureuse. Mais j'aimerais surtout en savoir plus sur sa maladie…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'a Ryouta exactement ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Je suis presque sûr qu'il est autiste. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches par rapport à sa maladie et c'est ce qui me semble le plus cohérant. Mais il y a beaucoup de termes que je ne comprends pas, et je sais qu'il existe différents types d'autisme… Je suis un peu perdu pour tout dire.

\- Ryouta est bien autiste. Il est atteint du Syndrome d'Asperger. C'est l'un des types les plus courant d'autisme. C'est également celui pour lequel nous voyons plus d'évolution chez les patients. Ryouta est de ces personnes qui s'adaptent vite et qui ont la possibilité de devenir complètement autonome un jour, j'en suis persuadée. Malgré ça, il aura toujours besoin d'un suivi et d'un soutient.

Daiki 1- Germaine 0.

\- Il n'y a pas de guérison possible ?

\- Non l'autisme n'est pas guérissable. On peut voir beaucoup d'améliorations mais pas de guérison totale. Pour beaucoup de patients, un traitement accompagne les visites médicales pour aider au développement. Quand il était petit, Ryouta prenait des neuroleptiques, mais j'ai rapidement arrêté le traitement, qui avait des effets très négatifs sur sa santé. Les neuroleptiques ont beaucoup d'effets secondaires, donc je suis contre d'utiliser cette méthode en premier recours. Ryouta n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon..

\- Vous connaissez Ryouta depuis longtemps ?

\- Ses 10 ans. La maladie de Ryouta a été diagnostiquée très tard, malheureusement. Pour tout te dire, à l'époque, il ne savait ni lire, ni écrire et ne parlait pas. Les parents de Ryouta sont… disons qu'ils ne sont pas très présents. Mais la prise en charge tardive n'a pas aidé à son développement et il a dû s'habituer rapidement à sa nouvelle condition. Ça n'a pas été facile pour lui. Pour être franche, tu as réussi à le faire s'épanouir plus facilement en quelques mois que nous en quelques années. Il a une possibilité de grandir et de s'affirmer avec toi, comme une personne normale.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle me dit. C'est inconcevable qu'un enfant ne parle pas à 10 ans. Les parents auraient dû se rendre compte depuis longtemps qu'il y avait un problème ! Mais en vu de ce que me raconte Ryouta sur sa famille, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils l'aient laissé de côté toute sa petite enfance par… honte ? C'est horrible à dire…

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'un jour il pourra être... autonome ?

\- Oui, aucun doute. Ryouta n'est pas la première personne autiste dont je suis le parcours. Pour te donner certains exemples, l'un de mes patients était un peu dans le même cas que Ryouta étant enfant. Aujourd'hui il est professeur d'université, il parle huit langues et a fait le tour du monde seul. Il ne sait juste pas faire ses lacets. Une autre de mes patientes a toujours été à l'école, à une vie comme les autres, le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas comment se comporter en société et a des problèmes d'émotivité. Elle ne ressent pas la joie quand on lui offre un cadeau, la pitié n'existe pas chez elle et elle dit tout ce qu'elle pense. Son cas n'a été diagnostiqué qu'a ses 19 ans, et pourtant elle n'a jamais eu de problème pour vivre sa vie. Il y a beaucoup de grade dans le syndrome d'Asperger. Ryouta est très autonome, ce n'est pas le cas de tous, certains ne peuvent pas parler, ont du mal à marcher, font des crises d'angoisses, de colère… C'est vraiment très différent selon les personnes. On dit souvent que cela se voit sur les visages que les personnes sont handicapées. J'ai la preuve avec certains de mes patients, dont Ryouta, que pas du tout. Si Ryouta avait été pris en charge plus tôt, sa maladie n'aurait pas été aussi marquante. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps, il aura toujours certaines séquelles, mais il pourra avoir une vie comme tout le monde. Il aura toujours certaines difficultés dans la vie quotidienne et quelques problèmes comportementaux, mais cela s'effacera petit à petit…

Ce qu'elle me dit me donne vraiment espoir. Je n'imagine pas Ryouta faire un tour du monde demain, mais peut-être qu'un jour, on ne le regardera plus bizarrement dans la rue.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois absolument savoir sur Ryouta et sur sa maladie ? Dans le sens, est-ce qu'il y a des choses que je ne dois pas faire ? Des choses que je ne pourrais pas deviner tant que je ne l'ai pas vécu avec lui ?

\- C'est vague comme question, assez complexe, mais je vais tenter d'y répondre. Pour ce qui est de la maladie de Ryouta, en général, il ne supporte pas les lumières artificielles trop vives, ni les bruits trop forts. Donc tout ce qui est concerts, feux d'artifices, c'est clairement à bannir. Il faut essayer d'éviter la foule au maximum, ça lui fait peur. L'inconnue lui fait peur. Même s'il s'habitue très vite à un nouvel environnement, il peut ne pas apprécier qu'on lui fasse subir ça. Il aime découvrir de nouvelles choses, mais ne supporte pas qu'on chamboule ses habitudes, donc il faut parvenir à trouver un juste milieu. Aussi, il ne supporte pas qu'un inconnu le touche ou lui parle trop directement. Je pense que si tu lui présentes des amis ou ton entourage, il se cachera derrière toi ou restera collé à toi. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de l'éloigner, il paniquerait à coup sûr.

La psy fait une pause et me laisse gérer toutes les infos qu'elle vient de me dire. Donc, si je résume : Pas de bruits assourdissants, pas de lumières trop fortes, pas de gens. Bon bah, ça tombe bien j'aime pas la foule non plus, et les gens me fuient. Où je fuis les gens ? Bref, c'est la même chose, je vois personne. Une fois toutes les informations comprises et assimilés, je relève les yeux vers le docteur Miano, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas terminé.

\- Après, je pense que tu parles aussi de ce qui concerne votre relation. Je comprends, c'est nouveau pour toi et il vaut mieux que tu saches certaines choses. Ryouta peut prendre facilement peur, donc, il faut veiller à ce qu'il soit toujours bien, à l'aise. Quitte à lui poser la question plusieurs fois dans la journée, ça reste important. Lui demander la permission également pour certaines choses, notamment l'embrasser, surtout que votre relation est toute récente. Surtout ! Si tu veux le toucher, évite les petites caresses, les frôlements… n'utilise pas le bout de tes doigts, mais plutôt le plat de la main, la paume et va y franchement. Un frôlement, un frisson, c'est une torture pour Ryouta. Il est hypersensible à ce genre de contacte, et loin de lui plaire, ça le fait presque souffrir. Après je pense qu'il y a certaines choses que tu as déjà pu voir de toi même, mais je préfère préciser cet aspect. Je pense que le dernier conseil que je pourrais te donner, c'est de ne pas essayer de le dominer. Il a besoin de se sentir protéger, soutenu, aimer… mais pas soumis. C'est assez délicat, surtout dans l'intimité. Je ne peux pas forcément t'en dire plus là-dessus, seul Ryouta sait, alors parles en avec lui…

Woaw. Okey. Ça fait beaucoup de choses à retenir… J'aurais jamais pu me douter de tout ça. Je pense qu'avec ça, beaucoup de conneries vont pouvoir être évitées. Mais pourquoi elle a direct enchaîné sur l'intimité ? J'ai rien demandé là-dessus, enfin je crois pas… Bref…

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ?

Je la vois sourire doucement.

\- Continue de faire ce que tu fais. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu aides Ryouta à le considérer comme quelqu'un de normal et à lui donner une chance. Il n'a jamais connu ça avant toi. Depuis qu'il te connaît, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vivant. Alors ne le traite jamais comme un enfant, ou comme quelqu'un de différent. Il comprendra que tu t'adaptes à lui, mais il ne faut pas en faire trop. Ryouta à cependant besoin qu'on lui rappelle certaines règles, qu'on lui pose des limites. Ça le rassure et ça l'aide à comprendre ce qui est bien et mal. Et si je pouvais te donner un conseil… laisse le faire les choses. Il y a dû avoir des moments où tu as fais des choses à sa place, alors qu'il était tout à fait capable de le faire. Est-ce qu'une situation comme ça te vient en tête ?

Je réfléchis… des situations où je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire ? Où j'aurais fait des gestes basiques à sa place ? Des choses qui me paraissaient étranges… Oh…

\- J'en vois plusieurs… Quand j'ai passé un week-end chez lui, je suppose qu'il vous en a parlé, je l'ai aidé à se moucher. Il m'arrive de lui essuyer la bouche après qu'il ait mangé. Je lui ai lavé les cheveux aussi…

\- Mmh Mmh… Pour ce qui est des cheveux, ça ne m'étonne pas, Ryouta à peur d'avoir de l'eau dans les yeux et n'aime pas avoir la tête sous l'eau. Mauvaise expérience avec le shampoing aussi… Mais pour ce qui est de l'aider à se moucher et lui essuyer la bouche… tu t'es fait avoir. Ryouta est complètement capable de le faire seul. Il a tendance à laisser les autres faire pour lui, pour avoir de l'attention et qu'on s'occupe de lui. Fais attention à ça, ça ne l'aide pas. Au contraire, il faut essayer de le stimuler à faire des choses seul, des tâches de la vie courante par exemple. L'encourager et le soutenir ne pourra que l'aider à être autonome. Si par exemple, il te demande de l'aider à mettre un vêtement, au lieu de le faire pour lui, incite le à essayer d'abord tout seul. S'il commence à s'énerver ou à être frustré de ne pas réussir, montre lui comment faire et essaye de le convaincre de réessayer. S'il voit que tu ne te moques pas de lui et que tu le soutiens, il continuera d'essayer. Laisse le s'exprimer et laisse le faire les choses comme il le sent. Il a besoin d'apprendre de ses erreurs aussi, il ne faut pas l'enfermer dans une cage dorée. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui…

Oh le petit con… En même temps, je lui en veux pas, il a tellement peu d'attention de la part des autres qu'il veut faire en sorte que je m'occupe de lui. Je vais suivre les conseils de la psy, pour sûr. Si ça peut l'aider, je le ferai. Après, il faut juste que je reste comme maintenant ? Okey, ça c'est pas trop dur.

\- D'autres questions ?

Oui, beaucoup.

\- Quand vous m'avez demandé les raisons de ma relation avec Ryouta, pourquoi vous m'avez demandé si j'étais avec lui pour le sexe ?

Elle rie jaune en face de moi. J'ai dit une connerie ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois au courant de ça, mais beaucoup de personnes en situation de handicap se font abusées sexuellement. Ce sont des personnes fragiles psychologiquement, en manque d'attention et très souvent seules. Et certains en profitent plus qu'on ne le pense…

\- Merde… C'est dégueulasse…

\- Comme tu le dis…

Mon dieu, mais… c'est horrible… il y a vraiment des connards qui profitent du handicap des gens ?! Je peux pas le concevoir, non mais sérieux… Jamais je ne ferai pas ça à Ryou, c'est juste impensable...

\- Je suis persuadée que tu avais des questions justement par rapport à ça. Je suis sûre que tu te demandes comment Ryouta voit votre relation, comment il s'imagine évoluer avec toi et s'il pense à une potentielle vie intime. Tu dois être curieux de savoir ce que Ryouta peut me dire sur toi… Ne te sens pas comme ces hommes et femmes qui abusent des personnes en situation de handicap. Tu m'as prouvé tout au long de cette conversation que tu es digne de confiance. Certains pourront t'insulter, mais il n'y a rien de mal à entretenir une relation amoureuse avec une personne autiste. Je connais beaucoup de couple où l'un des partenaires à un handicap, et ils sont très heureux ensemble. Ne t'incommode pas des remarques, des regards, l'important c'est comment vous, vous vivez votre relation. Donc si tu as des questions par rapport à tout ce que j'ai pu citer, n'hésite pas une seconde.

-… Évidemment, je me pose beaucoup de questions. Premièrement est-ce que Ryouta à la même vision que moi d'une relation ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense et j'ai toujours des doutes par rapport à ses sentiments…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. Ryouta est très amoureux de toi, ça je peux t'en assurer. Avec tout ce que j'ai pu dire, tu doutes encore qu'il ne puisse pas ressentir les mêmes choses que tout le monde ? Il comprend très bien ses sentiments, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. En ce qui concerne sa vision d'une relation, je pense que c'est la même que tout le monde. Il veut être heureux et se sentir bien avec toi. Savoir que tu l'aimes pour ce qu'il est.

\- Merci…

Je me sens rassuré. Je pense que même si je le savais, ou en tout cas, je voulais y croire, mais j'avais surtout besoin de l'entendre. Je dois croire en Ryouta, pas que sur ses capacités, mais aussi par rapport à ses sentiments. Je ne pense pas que Ryou se moque de moi, il n'y aurait aucune raison. Je dois en prendre conscience et m'investir tout entier, sans être méfiant et mettre des barrières… Ouais il faut que je fasse ça.

Le docteur Miano me regarde, en tapotant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux sont rieurs… Ouais bon d'accord, j'ai envie de savoir pour le sexe ! Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler ! N'insistez pas !... J'ai dit non ! …. Bon d'accord…

\- Et pour le… sexe…

\- Pourquoi tu as autant de mal à dire un mot comme ça ? Sexe. Ça te dérange ? Un grand gaillard comme toi !

\- C'est pas sympa m'dame…

Elle rit et s'excuse avant de faire un geste de la main, comme pour chasser les mots qu'elle a pu dire…

\- Excuse moi, ce n'était pas professionnel de ma part… Est-ce que tu as déjà abordé le sujet avec Ryouta ?

\- Non…

\- Parle moi un peu de toi, de ton rapport à la sexualité.

Encore une fois, je pique un fard. C'est horrible ce genre de question…

\- Y'a pas grand chose à dire. Y'a encore quelque temps, je pensais être hétéro. Puis, il y a eu Ryou. J'ai… pas d'expérience concrète si je puis dire. J'ai juste une idée de comment ça se passe entre deux mecs.

\- Je vois… au moins, dis toi que vous êtes deux. Si vous arrivez à ce stade, vous serez deux à apprendre. Tu as déjà eu envie de toucher Ryouta ? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà désiré ?

\- Avouez, en fait, vous voulez juste me mettre mal à l'aise ? - _dis-je d'une petite voix, plus du tout assuré._ Si jamais quelqu'un a vu ma dignité...

\- Un peu, je trouve ça drôle. Mais je suis là principalement pour t'aider. Déjà, avouer que tu as déjà ressenti une certaine attraction pour Ryouta, c'est un bon point. Tu sais, il me répète souvent qu'il te trouve très beau !

\- C'est très gênant…

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! _-rigole-t-elle encore une fois_. Essaye d'en discuter avec lui. A mon avis, il comprend très bien le sujet. Ryouta, avant d'être autiste, reste un garçon de 16 ans, avec des envies comme les tiennes. Tu veux que je le fasse venir pour qu'on en parle ?

\- NON !

\- D'accord…

Elle décroche le téléphone à côté d'elle, tape un numéro…

\- Ebiko ? Ryouta est avec toi ? …. Très bien, tu peux lui demander de venir dans mon bureau ? … Oui il peut revenir… Merci. Il arrive !

\- Je croyais avoir dit non…

En fait c'est ça, elle adore me torturer. Le sujet sérieux éclipsé, elle décide de se foutre de ma gueule… Je me penche en avant, pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et me prends la tête entre mes mains. Je vois d'ici le sourire suffisant de la psy. Elle n'est pas méchante, je suis sûr que je peux très bien m'entendre avec elle… Ma mère aussi s'entendrait bien avec elle, tiens… Ce n'est toujours pas drôle et je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ma dignité ! Une personne frappe à la porte…

\- Je peux venir ?

\- Oui Ryouta, entre ! Aomine-kun voudrait aborder un sujet avec toi !

\- J'arrive !

Ryouta ferme la porte et s'installe à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas changé de position depuis l'appel. Ryouta se penche vers moi et me tapote le dos…

\- Qu'est ce qui y a Dai-i-ki ?

Je me relève et me décide à le regarder. Nos yeux s'accrochent et c'est comme si une discussion silencieuse se mettait en place. Je sens le regard, presque tendre, du docteur sur nous.

\- On est obligé d'en parler ?

\- … Bon, comme ton copain n'a pas l'air de se décider, je vais en parler. Ryouta, tu sais ce que c'est le sexe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu en sais ?

Ryouta lève la tête vers le plafond et réfléchit. Il se reprend quelques secondes plus tard et lève un doigt, comme pour mieux nous expliquer ce qu'il sait.

\- C'est les amoureux, ils font le sexe !

\- Oui Ryouta, mais ça consiste en quoi ?

Ryouta rougit à la question. Okey, donc il sait ce que c'est…

\- C'est… euuuh… Tout nu ? Dans un lit, avec son amoureux ! Et on se touche !

\- Donc effectivement, tu sais ce que c'est...

C'est à mon tour de rougir et de me planquer dans mes mains. J'aurais pas dû poser la question à la psy et directement engager la discussion avec Ryouta. Est-ce que ça aurait été moins gênant ? Sûr que oui !

\- Et tu as envie avec Aomine-kun ? De toucher Aomine-kun ?

\- Bah oui !

Je vais m'enterrer vivant dans le bureau. Ça serait moins gênant.

\- Dai-i-ki, tu veux pas avec moi ?

C'est possible d'acheter une fusée et de changer de planète ?

Les deux me regardent fixement en attendant ma réponse.

\- Je… euh… si. Si j'ai envie Ryou… mais on en rediscutera tous les deux, d'accord ?

\- J'arrête de t'embêter Aomine-kun. Je vois bien que ça te gène beaucoup, et comme tu dis, il vaut mieux que vous en discutiez tous les deux. La séance est terminée, je vais vous laisser partir ! Aomine-kun, merci d'être venu et prends soin de Ryouta.

\- Hum…Ouais.

\- Ryouta, on se voit la semaine prochaine ! Aomine-kun, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à me contacter !

Elle nous raccompagne à la porte, et nous nous disons au revoir. Je n'ai pas perdu ma journée, mais je suis encore dans un sale état. Ryouta me prend la main et nous sortons du bâtiment.

\- Ça va Da-i-ki ?

\- Ouais, c'est juste que... je me sens assez mal à l'aise de parler de sexe avec des gens. Mais on en parlera tous les deux, d'accord ?

\- Hum ! Pas problème !

Il s'arrête pour me faire un câlin. Quand je disais que les rôles s'inversaient... c'est lui qui me rassure. Il faut que je reprenne contenance. Je lui souris et nous reprenons notre marche. La journée ne fait que commencer…


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voilà le chapitre 9 de "Son monde à lui" ! (Et oui, j'introduirai tous mes chapitres de la même façon :3)**_

 _ **Pour notre plus grand plaisir, le retour de la Maman d'Aomine ! En bien, en mal ? Vous verrez...**_  
 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser par avance pour ce chapitre. Je suis un peu partie en couilles. Voilà, voilà...  
Ce chapitre est un peu la suite de la gène d'Aomine et une introduction à ce qu'il va se passer... Plus tard, dans pas longtemps... Pas longtemps du tout même. Un indice ? La fiction va très bientôt passer en Rating M, je pense...  
Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, si vous l'avez trouvé convainquant ou si c'était pas génial... Enfin voilà, je prends tous les commentaires, c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore ^^**_

 _ **Merci à Sei4, Sazawen, Virtual Hug, Shirayuki Yukine, Rena Shimazaki, Moon-nee-chan, Cookiiie, one-piece-95, Archess84, IlonaDark, FloKNBfics, Aomine Daiki-chan, Mahorin, Mira2a et JinkaOtakuPokefan pour vos review ! Merci pour votre soutien qui m'aide toujours dans les moments où j'ai une baisse d'inspiration...**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui follow ou mettent en favoris cette fiction... Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, j'ai l'impression de le dire à chaque fois, mais c'est une réalité. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je ne pensais pas que mon écrit alors avoir du succès, donc merci de me prouver que j'avais tort de penser ça.**_

 _ **Merci à ma béta lectrice, Mymy, sans qui cette histoire serait un calvaire à lire.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _ **Mahorin** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir une psy comme elle également, si jamais je devais consulter ^^ Effectivement, pauvre Aomine qui en prend pour son grade... Et ce n'est pas terminé, surtout avec ce chapitre... Tu vas rapidement voir qu'il n'y a pas que Ryouta et la psy qui peuvent le gêner ! A la prochaine ! Bonne lecture ;)_

 _ **Mira2a** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Les personnages n'ont pas fini d'évoluer ^^ Merci ! Si tu aimes quand Aomine en prend pour son grade... tu vas être servie ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !  
(Merci pour tes félicitations ^^) A la prochaine ! Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **~CHAPITRE 9 ~**

* * *

On est allé s'acheter des sandwichs avant d'aller sur le terrain. On a joué un peu avant d'aller s'installer dans le parc d'à côté pour notre pique-nique improvisé. Je me dis que c'est l'occasion de parler avec lui de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, chez le docteur Miano et de discuter avec lui de mes doutes, et de...ça.

Par contre, je ne sais pas comment abordé le sujet. C'est quand même assez délicat de lui demander s'il a conscience de ce qu'implique une relation. Et vu comment il parlait de sexe librement ce matin, j'ai un peu peur de ne pas me sentir aussi à l'aise que lui. Pourtant, il faut que j'arrive à me dire que c'est mon copain. S'il y a bien une personne avec qui je peux en parler, c'est lui. S'il y a bien une personne avec qui je DOIS en parler, c'est lui.

Il le sent bien, que je suis perturbé. Il me fixe depuis tout à l'heure, sans pour autant s'arrêter de manger. Moi par contre, je n'ai pas commencé à toucher à mon repas.

\- Dai-i-ki ?

\- Hum ?

\- Vous avez dit quoi avec le docteur Mi-an-o ?

Merci Ryou…

\- Tu es curieux ?

\- Hum !

\- Elle voulait savoir si j'étais gentil avec toi, on a parlé de ta maladie, puis de notre relation.

\- C'était pas bien ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Tu es tout triste.

Donc je l'inquiète. Faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête, ce n'est pas bon pour Ryouta. J'oublie parfois qu'il peut être très empathique et qu'il ressent facilement ce que j'essaye de cacher.

\- Je ne suis pas triste Ryou… C'est juste que je me pose beaucoup de questions. Tu veux bien m'aider à y répondre ?

\- Oui !

\- Ryou… Tu es bien avec moi ?

\- Oh oui ! Je suis heu-reux !

Il sait comment me faire déstresser rien qu'avec une phrase.

\- Tu as dit au docteur que tu étais amoureux de moi, c'est vrai ?

\- Bah oui ! Tu es mon amou-reux !

Je le regarde sourire sans me lâcher du regard. En fait, je crois que je me prends beaucoup trop la tête. Ryouta ne me ment pas, il n'aurait aucune raison de faire ça. Il n'a jamais cherché à me cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, il me disait juste les choses simplement. Mais il sait très bien ce qu'il dit. Je devrais faire comme lui et juste me laisser aller. J'ai déjà pris cette décision avec le docteur Miano ce matin. Il faut que j'abaisse mes barrières et que je laisse les choses se faire. Rien ne doit être tabou entre lui et moi. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre de Ryouta...

\- Je réfléchis trop, hein Ryou ?...

\- Oh oui ! Pas bon ! Trop réfléchir, ça donne mal à la tête !

Il s'approche de moi et tape deux fois mon front de son index.

\- Pas réfléchir ! Profiter !

Il retourne s'asseoir et continue de manger en me fixant toujours. Tsss… Je devrais l'écouter plus souvent… Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse délicatement.

\- Merci Ryou…

\- Pas de quoi !

Je rigole. Ça c'était spontané ! Il m'a jamais sorti un truc comme ça, je me demande où il a entendu ça ! Il rigole avec moi, voyant que mes états d'âmes avaient disparu.  
Le calme revient doucement, mais je le vois qui ne cesse de me regarder. Ça devient perturbant. Je sais que quand il fait ça, il veut me dire quelque chose, mais ne sais pas comment je vais réagir. Je prends ma bouteille d'eau et bois un coup avant de lui poser la question.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ryou ? - _Je reprends une gorgée d'eau en attendant la réponse qui tarde à venir._

\- Et le sexe ?!

Je recrache directement ma gorgée. Oh le con ! J'ai failli m'étouffer ! Ok, pas de tabou, mais il ne faut pas me sortir ça comme ça non plus ! Il me tapote doucement le dos pendant que je reprends ma respiration. Ça devient récurrent ce genre de situation non ? C'est pas moi normalement, le mec viril qui n'a aucun tact ?

\- Quoi "le sexe" Ryouta ?

\- Tu as dit qu'on parlerait !

\- Tu veux en parler maintenant ?

\- Hum !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- C'est toi t'as des questions… Moi je sais !

Ah. D'accord. Ryouta veut me faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Normal, cette situation est toute à fait normale...

\- Je me demande surtout comment toi, tu vois une relation sexuelle… avec moi.

\- Pas compris…

\- Tu sais comment ça se passe entre deux hommes ?

\- … Je crois… C'est tout ça…

Il me montre successivement son entre-jambe et ses fesses. Okey, donc, il sait.

\- Et comment tu vois la chose ? Toi ou moi au dessus ?

\- Comprends pas. C'est important ?

Il me regarde interloqué, comme si j'avais posé la question la plus stupide du monde… Ouais il a pas tord, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance… Enfin je dis ça maintenant, mais… moi en dessous ? Nan, c'est pas concevable ! Peut-être qu'il veut me dire que c'est une évidence que je serais le dominant ? Ou peut-être pas. Je vais pas me prendre la tête maintenant pour ça, on a le temps pour en arriver là...

Je lui souris doucement, il me le rend bien.

 **-** Non tu as raison…

\- Trop réfléchir ! Pas bon !

\- Je sais, je sais… Mais tu en as envie ?

\- Oui !

\- C'est déjà bien de le savoir… Et avant que tu me poses la question… Moi aussi…

\- C'est bien !

Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là dans la discussion. Il a raison, je me prends trop la tête, on découvrira les choses ensemble. Ni lui, ni moi n'avons de l'expérience dans le domaine, alors on apprendra ensemble. Je sais qu'il est pleinement conscient de ce qu'il fait maintenant… alors on avisera le moment venu. Si je réfléchis trop, je gâcherai tout. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop réfléchi depuis que je connais Ryouta, alors qu'au final, j'aurais juste pu me laisser aller.

Entre temps, nous avons fini de manger. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, les deux bras croisés derrière la tête et je ferme les yeux. Je sens un poids se loger près de moi et une tête se poser sur mon torse. Les cheveux de Ryouta me caressent le cou tandis que sa main bat un rythme sur ma poitrine. Je pose l'un de mes bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre moi. Ouais… Profiter. Faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête.

* * *

\- Alors mon chéri, comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien, un peu étrange, mais bien…

Je viens de rentrer chez moi. Ma mère savait que j'allais avec Ryouta chez le médecin, donc, quand elle m'a vu rentrer, elle ne m'a pas laissé filer.

Avec ma mère, ça va mieux. Elle s'habitue petit à petit. Je la sens encore réticente par rapport à notre relation, mais pas par rapport à Ryouta. Elle a compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, donc elle se force à accepter. Elle me demande souvent des nouvelles de Ryouta, elle me pose des questions sur notre relation… Elle s'intéresse. Ce n'est pas pour faire genre ou autre, elle est vraiment curieuse. Je pense que ça l'aide à accepter. Une fois, elle m'a demandé de lui parler de lui, de ce qu'on faisait ensemble, de ce que je pensais réellement de lui… Je ne me suis pas gêné pour lui dire tout ce que je savais. J'ai complètement déballé mon sac sur qui était Ryouta. Je n'ai pas trop insisté sur le week-end que nous avons passé ensemble. Juste le strict minimum, ce n'était pas le moment de lui expliciter comment il embrasse ou autre. Elle n'a pas cherché à me couper, elle m'a juste écouté. Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment là que les choses ont commencé à se débloquer et à évoluer. En parler, ça passe, même s'il y a des moments ou elle se braque et demande à reprendre la discussion plus tard. Ou elle me fait comprendre que c'est trop pour elle et qu'elle ne peut pas en entendre plus. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que voir, ça serait une autre histoire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se sentirait très bien si on s'embrasse devant elle, par exemple. En résumé, parler de Ryouta, ça va. Mais parler de notre relation ou nous voir ensemble, c'est autre chose...

Aussi, elle s'intéresse beaucoup plus à moi depuis les aveux. Je pense que quelque part, elle a souffert de mes secrets. Je lui en veux encore pour tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais je vois bien qu'elle essaye de se racheter. Je disais la dernière fois, que je ne voulais pas la perdre, parce que il ne me reste qu'elle. Mais au fond, je suis également la seule personne qui lui reste. Je reste son fils, elle m'aime, même si elle n'approuve pas forcément mes choix.

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- En fait, c'était un coup monté. La psy de Ryou voulait me rencontrer pour voir si j'étais pas un connard…

\- Ton langage Daiki…

\- Ouais, pardon. Bref, donc Ryouta m'a lâché et je suis resté discuter avec la psy. Au début elle me posait des questions sur ma relation avec Ryou, et voyant que je ne cherchais pas à lui faire du mal, elle a répondu aussi à mes questions.

\- Donc tu sais ce qu'a exactement Ryouta-kun ?

\- Syndrome d'Asperger.

\- Oh, je vois. J'aimerais dire que c'est rassurant, mais je ne sais pas si c'est déplacé…

\- Je pense pas.

Un blanc s'installe entre nous. Vu ce qui s'est dit durant mon entretien avec la psy, je me vois mal répété tout ça à ma mère. Alors j'attends qu'elle reprenne la parole.

\- Je me posais une question Daiki..

\- Hum ?

\- Quand tu es avec Ryouta, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Généralement on va au terrain. On joue au basket, on parle, on lit un bouquin, on écoute de la musique… des trucs comme ça.

\- Vous n'allez jamais chez lui ?

\- Oh non, pas avec sa soeur dans les parages. C'est niet.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?

\- … Plus d'un mois. Je crois.

\- Je vois…

Qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes les femmes avec ce " _Je vois…_ " ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Le docteur Miano, maintenant ma mère…

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Et bien… je sens que le sujet ne va pas te plaire, et sache que ça ne me plait pas non plus… mais je me dis que vous n'avez aucune intimité sur un terrain de basket-ball…

Non. Non, non, non et non. J'ai déjà eu deux fois à parler de "sexe" dans la journée, ma mère ne va pas s'y mettre elle aussi ?! SURTOUT MA MÈRE ! Déjà lui dire qu'on se tient la main, c'est une épreuve pour elle, alors le sexe ?! C'est quoi cette lubie tout d'un coup ?! Pourquoi tout le monde s'est décidé à s'inquiéter de ma vie sexuelle ?!

\- Maman…

\- Quoi ?! Je t'ai dit que ça ne plaisait pas non plus, je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous imaginez faire quoi que ce soit ! Mais, si je ne t'en parle pas, tu ne pourras pas penser à tout ce que ça implique ! Je veux que tu sois sûr de toi et que tu ne fasses pas n'importe quoi ! Puis autant te dire, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ton lit… mais je préfère savoir que tu es sous mon toit, en sécurité, et pas dans une chambre d'un hôtel miteux, voir je ne sais où, où il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi !

\- Maman…

 **-** Oui ?

\- C'est gênant. J'ai déjà parlé de sexe deux fois dans la journée, ça commence à faire…

\- Avec qui ?

\- D'abord le docteur Miano, qui nous a lancé sur le sujet puis avec Ryou…

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? 'Man, tu veux pas non plus que je t'explicite les faits quand même ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me détailles les faits, surtout pas, je veux juste savoir ce que tu as retenu de ces discussions…

Je souffle et me pince l'arrête du nez avant de reprendre. J'essaye d'être assuré, mais je suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne.

\- Ce que j'en ai tiré, c'est qu'on en a envie. Mais c'est bon, on peut attendre, trouver d'autres solutions, on va pas mourir. Si on fait… des trucs, alors que t'es à la maison, ça va être gênant pour tout le monde ! T'es contradictoire 'man !

\- … Je peux te laisser la maison, s'il n'y a que ça !

\- Tu vas pas non plus te casser de chez toi, c'est complètement con…

\- Ton langage Daiki… Mais pas forcément le soir mon chéri. Il y a des week-end où je suis parfois de garde 2 jours, donc absente. L'après-midi en semaine, au lieu de sécher et ne rien faire… Invite Ryouta à la maison. Je ne parle pas forcément tout de suite de sexe. Mais d'intimité. C'est très important dans un couple tu sais… Crois moi que j'ai longuement réfléchi avant de te dire ça… Ça ne m'enchante pas forcément, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que je pense de tout ça, tu le sais. Et je ne veux pas risquer de dire quelque chose qui pourrait te blesser. Mais si je te l'interdis, tu trouveras toujours d'autres solutions. Je sais ce que c'est d'être jeune et d'aller au contraire de l'autorité parentale. Et je préfère que tu fasses tes expériences à la maison, que dehors. Vous êtes mineurs, et j'ai trop peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit dehors. Je te demande juste de l'inviter quand je ne suis pas là, comme tu dis, pour que tout le monde trouve son compte.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle me dit et … ça tient la route. Elle le dit elle-même, elle ne veut pas trop en savoir. Mais ça n'empêche pas que pour elle, ma sécurité et mon bien-être passe avant tout. Par contre, je tique sur un élément...

-…. Est-ce que t'es en train de m'inciter à sécher les cours pour m'envoyer en l'air avec mon mec ?

-… Dis comme ça, non. Ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête.

Nous nous regardons avant d'exploser de rire. Je pense qu'on se rend compte tout les deux de l'absurdité de la conversation. Même si je vois passer une expression de dégoût sur son visage, j'essaye de ne pas y faire attention. Elle fait déjà beaucoup d'efforts, si en plus on se lance sur les sujets intimes, je peux comprendre sa réaction. Ça me blesse toujours un peu, mais je dois faire avec.

\- Bref, mon chéri, tout ça pour dire que si tu veux passer du temps avec Ryouta à la maison… Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je préfère ne pas être là, c'est tout. J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec les marques d'affections que vous vous donnez… mais je m'habitue.

\- Merci Man…

\- Et si tu veux… Tu peux inviter Ryouta le week-end prochain ? J'embauche le samedi après-midi et je reviens que le dimanche dans la journée… Juste pour dire.

\- Je vais y réfléchir…

Nope. En vrai c'est tout réfléchi. Je peux pas laisser cette occasion passer ! Plus d'un mois qu'on a pas dormi ensemble, pas profiter de l'autre, au calme. Depuis on a parlé de sexe en plus, donc, il y a des chances que ça arrive. Enfin, je n'espère pas trop, j'essaye de ne rien prévoir. Mais on ne sait jamais !

\- Je pense que je vais demander à Ryouta ce qu'il en pense.

Il va dire oui. Direct. C'est sûr et certain.

* * *

-Allo, Ryouta ?

 _-Oui ! Ça va Dai-i-ki ?_

-Oui, moi ça va et toi Ryou ?

 _-Mmh !_

-Bien ! Ma maman me propose de t'inviter chez moi le week-end prochain. Elle partira à son travail le samedi, donc on pourra passer du temps rien que tous les deux. Ça te dit ?

 _-Ouiii ! Comme quand on était à ma maison !_

-Ouep ! On pourra être tout seul et faire ce qu'on veut !

 _-Des câlins !_

-Ouais, autant que tu voudras…

* * *

\- Au fait, puisqu'on en parlait tout à l'heure, j'ai envie de relancer la discussion…

\- Sur ?

\- Le sujet qui ne nous plaît pas.

\- … Et ?

\- Est-ce que vous vous sentez prêts ? Je veux dire, vous êtes encore jeunes, vous pouvez prendre votre temps…

J'ai pas envie de répondre. Vraiment pas. Mais je connais ma mère, elle ne me lâchera pas. Il vaut mieux que je lui réponde maintenant et franchement, que dans 5 minutes, quand elle aura abordé le sujet avec des phrases encore plus gênantes. Genre à un moment ou elle aura décidé de m'expliquer ce que c'est d'avoir envie, ou elle décidera de me raconter ses premiers émois… Ouais non merci.

\- Prêt, je sais pas. Mais on en a envie. On verra sur le moment c'est tout.

Je sens son regard changer. Même si elle essaye d'être plus prévoyante que curieuse, je sens que ça la révulse un peu d'en parler. Je peux comprendre, de base je n'aurais pas envie de connaître la vie sexuelle de mes enfants. Ni de mes parents. Ni de personnes d'ailleurs. Chacun s'occupe de son cul, merci bien !

\- Tu sais comment ça se passe entre deux garçons ?

\- … Ouais…

\- Donc… Tu as ce qu'il te faut au cas où ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pour vous protéger et faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien ?

\- Bah...euh…Hein ?!

\- Je parle de préservatifs et de lubrifiant mon chéri...

\- … C'est gênant… C'est très gênant.

C'est quoi le plan foireux là ? Elle cherche à faire quoi en fait ?

\- Si tu veux, on pourra aller voir mon amie Katrine ! Tu sais, celle qui tient une pharmacie, elle pourra te conseiller !

\- Non, je veux pas. J'ai pas envie d'aller parler de ça avec tes amies maman! Ni parler de ma teub, ni parler de pourquoi j'ai besoin de ça !

\- … C'est mignon, tu es tout timide mon chéri…

Mais tuez moi bordel ! Je préfère ne jamais savoir ce que c'est le sexe que continuer à avoir des discussions comme ça ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON !

\- Mais dis-toi que c'est son métier ! Elle est là pour ça ! Puis je préfère savoir que vous êtes prévoyants.

\- Ouais, mais non. Je préfère me débrouiller tout seul. Je ferai pas de conneries promis. Mais je m'en occupe.

\- D'accord… Donc, pas d'aide ?

\- Non merci, maman…

* * *

\- Bonjour Katrine !

Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute jamais. J'AVAIS DIT NON ! J'ai plus aucune autorité, plus aucun contrôle, ça va plus du tout…  
Ma mère a attendu une semaine avant de me traîner à la pharmacie de son amie, pour que j'oublie le sujet. Vous savez les techniques qu'on utilise sur les gosses, genre "on va à Disneyland !" mais en faite, on va chez le dentiste ? Bah là ma mère a fait pareil. Elle m'a dit qu'on ira m'acheter de nouvelles chaussures pour le basket… mais je me retrouve à aller acheter des capotes. J'aurais dû voir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche… Mais je le sens vraiment pas son plan, elle dit elle-même qu'elle ne veut rien savoir, mais elle veut venir avec moi pour m'acheter des capotes ?!

\- Bonjour vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Maman, je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, je ferai tout ce que tu veux… Promis je ferais la vaisselle, le ménage, j'irai en cours… J'IRAI MÊME A L'ENTRAÎNEMENT SI TU VEUX ! Mais ne fait pas ça…

\- Maman…

\- Roh, arrête, y'a aucune honte à avoir mon chéri ! Bref, tu vois Katrine, mon petit Daiki grandit vite ! C'est de la folie, je ne vois pas le temps passer ! Mais on a commencé à aborder des sujets… disons plus intimes ! Et je veux m'assurer qu'il ait tout ce qu'il lui faut pour ce grand moment !

\- Oh… je vois… Les enfants grandissent tellement vite ! Je me souviens de toi Daiki quand tu étais encore un petit garçon et que tu te cachais derrière ta maman ! Mon dieu, que le temps passe vite !

\- Je veux m'en aller…

\- Reste ici Daiki, on fait ça pour toi !

\- J'ai rien demandé…

Actuellement, je prie pour qu'aucune de mes connaissances ne me voit dans cette situation… Il manquerait plus que Satsu débarque, et c'est bon c'est la honte de ma vie !

\- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut exactement ?

\- Et bien, pour commencer, des préservatifs ! Mon chéri, on va avoir besoin de toi pour ça… Et aussi, du lubrifiant je pense.

Dieu, si tu existes, sort moi de là ! D'où elle dit des trucs comme ça ?!

\- D'accord ! Quel type de préservatifs il te faut Daiki ? Normaux, colorés, odorants ? Et quelle taille ? Quoi que pour un débutant, il vaut mieux choisir quelque chose de simple...

Je crois que je vais aller me mettre en PLS dans un coin. Elles le font exprès c'est pas possible autrement ! Ma mère se rendant compte que je ne voulais pas répondre, elle commence à demander des explications à Katrine et à choisir pour moi. Sincèrement je crois que je n'utiliserai jamais ce qu'elle m'achète. Dans le sens, t'imagines, gros moment, on est chaud, et là je vois ça et je pense à ma mère ? Nope, pas bonne idée. Je crois que je me mettrai en position fœtale dans mon lit et que je ne bougerai plus.

Hey, mais… oh putain je viens de comprendre. Ingénieux maman, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas ! Soit elle cherche à se venger de tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire en m'humiliant publiquement pour que je ne recommence jamais… Soit, elle fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas avoir de vie sexuelle. Dans le sens, elle veut me dégoûter et me gêner pour que je ne fasse rien, que je me bloque au moment venu. Je crois que c'est un peu des deux. Sinon… elle cherche juste à se foutre de ma gueule. Ouais voilà, elle a peut-être juste un humour douteux. En même temps, telle mère, tel fils hein ! On sait d'où je viens maintenant…Bref, je lui demanderai pour être sûr. Mais elle est prête à passer outre mon intimité et son ressentiment, juste pour me foutre la honte ! C'est dingue...

Je me déconnecte complètement de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Au moins au lieu de rougir comme une pucelle, j'aurai un air totalement neutre sur la face. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir de quoi elle parle, malgré leurs petits coups d'œil sur moi de temps à autres.  
Je les laisse parler de ma queue, et j'attends que ça passe. Nan mais là c'est plus possible. Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Un message de Ryouta.

 _ **"Reçu à 11h12 - Ryouta**_  
 _ **Quand tu viens me chercher ?"**_

Je lui réponds qu'on vient pour 11h30. C'était prévu comme ça, ma mère et moi nous allions … m'acheter des nouvelles chaussures… et on passait prendre Ryouta chez lui ensuite. La semaine est passée trop vite. On va pouvoir passer un moment seul avec Ryou, et … ouais je suis impatient. Je m'en fous s'il ne se passe rien d'ordre sexuel. C'est pas mon but premier. Mais rien que de savoir que je n'aurais pas à lancer des regards noirs à ceux qui nous regardent dans la rue, qu'il n'y aura personne pour nous surprendre, nous juger… De savoir que Ryouta peut se sentir bien chez moi...ouais, ça va nous faire du bien…

Nous sortons de la pharmacie, le sac à la main avec des objets interdits aux petits. Ma mère tente de m'expliquer ce que lui a dit Katrine par rapport à ce qu'elle a acheté pour moi. Je ne l'écoute pas. Pas envie. Elle me regarde après son monologue…

\- Tu n'as rien écouté, hein ?- _Me dit-elle, faussement déçue._

\- Nope, rien du tout. Tu dis toi-même que tu ne veux pas parler de sexe avec moi. Sache que j'ai le même ressenti par rapport à ça…

\- Je comprends…

\- Mais dis moi… pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Je ne comprends pas… je le fais pour toi, comme je te l'ai dit ! - _Me dit-elle de façon innocente._

\- Ne te fous pas de moi… Soit c'était pour m'humilier de t'avoir tenu tête, soit pour me dégoûter du sexe, soit pour te foutre de ma gueule. Dans les trois cas, tu as un humour douteux...

\- Hum…. je crois que c'est un peu des trois !

Elle tourne les yeux vers moi en me faisant un grand sourire sadique. Ouais aucun doute, je tiens beaucoup d'elle. Je secoue la tête en souriant doucement… Ouais je pense qu'elle voulait me punir en quelque sorte… mais je ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est pas bien méchant. Puis je ne peux rien répondre à ça, c'était vraiment bien trouver.

Je n'écoute plus vraiment ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, je plonge dans mes pensées. Si quelqu'un me parle, me bouscule, me regarde, je ne sais plus. Je suis plus occupé à m'imaginer comment va se passer ce week-end avec Ryouta. Tout en nous dirigeant vers sa maison, je me surprends à sourire niaisement en pensant à mon blond...


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Hey ! Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Et voici le Chapitre 10 de "Son monde à lui" ! Et je sais que vous étiez beaucoup à l'attendre ce chapitre ! Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose de précis ? Peut-être... Peut-être que si la fiction est passé en Rating M, ce n'est pas par hasard...  
Au passage, s'il vous plait, ne me détestez pas...  
Je tiens à dire que c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de scène. Soyez indulgents sivouplai...**_

 _ **Par rapport au chapitre précédent... Je tiens pas à spoiler quelque chose mais... demandez-vous si ce que fait la maman d'Aomine est juste...**_

 _ **Merci à Sazawen, Sei4, Cookiiie, Shirayuki Yukine, Virtual Hug, JinkaOtakuPokefan, Aomine Daiki-chan, FloKNBfics, Mira2a, Oohfemmeluxieuse et KuroKero pour leur review !  
Merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris ou follow cette histoire !  
Merci aux lecteurs fantômes, qui passent par là !  
Merci à ma beta, toujours présente pour me soutenir dans ce projet ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 10 ~**

* * *

\- … Et vous ne faites pas de bêtises, hein ?! Je ne veux pas retrouver la maison en ruine !

\- Pas de soucis 'man, t'inquiète pas !

\- A plus tard les garçons…

Ryouta et moi sommes dans l'entrée, à faire coucou à ma mère comme deux débiles. Elle referme la porte derrière elle. On se regarde en souriant avant de foncer sur le canapé. LIBERTÉ !

Je me suis assis contre l'accoudoir du canapé, tandis que Ryou s'est blotti contre moi, à moitié allongé entre mes jambes.

Après être allés chercher Ryouta, nous sommes directement rentrés à la maison. Pendant que ma mère faisait à manger, j'ai fait visiter mon humble demeure à Ryouta. Il était fasciné quand il est entré dans ma chambre. Par la déco ou par le bordel ? Aucune idée. Dans tous les cas, il a moins de chance de se perdre chez moi que chez lui.

Nous sommes ensuite passés tous les trois à table, avant que ma mère ne parte au travail. L'ambiance à table était… étrange, presque pesante. Ryouta n'a pas été très à l'aise. Je le comprends, déjà, il est dans un environnement qu'il ne connaît pas, avec des habitudes et des moeurs qu'il ne connaît pas et avec ma mère. Ça faisait beaucoup.

Là, je sens que seul avec moi dans le canapé, ça va beaucoup mieux. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Ma mère avait raison quand elle disait qu'un couple a besoin d'intimité.

Rien n'est prévu pour aujourd'hui. Juste se détendre tous les deux. Y'a rien à faire, ma mère a laissé de la bouffe pour ce soir, donc même ça, je n'ai pas à m'en occuper.

Je sens Ryouta se blottir plus confortablement contre moi. Il se met limite en boule contre mon torse et tape le rythme de mon coeur sur ma poitrine. Je crois que ça le détend. J'ai juste… pas envie de bouger. Je pourrais m'endormir comme ça...

Sauf que je sens que Ryouta va finir par s'ennuyer si on ne fait rien.

\- Ça te dit de regarder un film Ryou ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, on peut aller voir dans ma chambre ce que j'ai ?

\- D'accord, d'accord !

On se lève, puis on se dirige vers ma chambre. Je vais voir dans ma pile de films ce qu'on pourrait regarder, qui ne soit pas trop gore, sans trop d'actions, quelque chose de simple et sympa pour ne pas effrayer Ryou. Il se place derrière moi pour regarder les pochettes de films, mais se désintéresse vite de ça. À la place, il décide de se placer en plein milieu de ma chambre, de relever ses manches et de… Attends…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ryou ?

\- Ranger ! - _dit-il en ramassant les affaires sales que j'ai laissé par terre._

Je le regarde ahuri. Il veut quand même pas entièrement ranger ma chambre ? Non parce que là, on en a pour toute la fin de l'après-midi ! Il fait un tas de linge sale dans un coin de la chambre, puis commence à remettre en place ce qui se trouve sur mon étagère.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- C'est sale !

Au moins, c'est clair. Bon, bah, puisqu'on y est… Je repose les Dvds en pile et commence à m'attaquer à ce qui devrait être mon bureau. Au bout de quelques minutes, et après avoir retrouvé plusieurs de mes affaires, que je croyais perdues à tout jamais, je me tourne vers Ryouta. Il a un livre entre les mains (j'ai ça moi ?) et me demande où ça se range. Je le rejoins au niveau de mon étagère où nous finissons de ranger à deux. Il me demande de temps à autre où se range telle ou telle babiole. Il décide ensuite de s'attaquer à mon armoire remplie de fringues pliées n'importe comment. Ce qui m'étonne le plus je pense, c'est de le voir vider l'établi pour tout replier et tout re-ranger par catégorie. J'y crois pas, mon copain est maniaque ! Et il range mieux que moi… Si à chaque fois qu'il vient, on range ma chambre, ma mère va l'inviter plus souvent ! Qu'on vienne me dire qu'il n'est pas autonome ! Il range mieux que moi et plie mon linge ! Je crois qu'il m'étonnera toujours…

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Il me montre un magazine que je planque dans mon armoire. Magazine que je n'ai plus ouvert depuis des mois maintenant… Alors euh… comment dire ?!

 **-** Euh… C'est un magazine, avec des filles… Euh… En petite tenue ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Alors ça… C'est une bonne question !

\- Parce que je trouvais ça jolie ? - _Dis-je complètement hésitant._

-Je suis pas une fille moi. Donc je suis pas jolie ?

Je le regarde. Putain, il est juste magnifique avec sa petite moue adorable. Il ne me lâche pas du regard, avec ses deux grands yeux dorés. Je l'observe de haut en bas avant de lui répondre le plus sincèrement du monde...

\- Nan Ryou, toi t'es beau. C'est mieux. De toute façon, je ne regarde plus ces trucs là depuis que je te connais.

Il me sourit et pousse mes affaires pour remettre le magazine avec ses confrères. Je pense que je vais les jeter de toute façon, je m'en fous, j'en ai plus besoin. Si Satsu savait que quelqu'un était parvenu à me détourner de mes magazines et que je m'apprêtais à les jeter… Elle n'y croirait pas.

Nous continuons notre petite expédition et notre rangement. Quelque temps plus tard, je ne sais pas combien de temps on a mis avant de finir notre séance ménage de printemps, je vois Ryouta se diriger vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrir et se tourner vers moi, les deux poings sur les hanches, très fièr de lui. Je m'approche de lui et ouvre les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y réfugier. C'est pas que c'était chiant, mais c'était crevant comme activité, et au final, c'était du temps en moins pour prendre soin de Ryouta. Je le serre plus fort dans mes bras et hume l'odeur de ses cheveux. Au moins ça m'a permis de retrouver pas mal de mes affaires et de faire du tris. Je lui embrasse la tempe avant de lui proposer de regarder ce fameux film.

On le choisit ensemble, puis nous nous réinstallons sur le canapé avant de lancer le lecteur. Est-ce qu'on l'a vraiment regardé ? Non. À vrai dire, on a passé plus de temps à se faire des papouilles qu'autre chose. S'embrasser un peu. Se câliner, beaucoup. Pourquoi tous les jours ne peuvent pas être comme ça ?

À la fin du générique, je lève les yeux pour regarder l'heure. Ah ouais. 19h15. Je n'aurais pas vu la journée passée. Je propose à Ryouta de manger maintenant. On réchauffe ce que ma mère a fait, puis on se réinstalle dans le canapé. À bas les bonnes manières, je profite !

Ryouta est trop mignon. Par moment, il s'arrête de manger pour frotter son nez contre mon épaule. Au début, je pensais qu'il se mouchait dans mon tee-shirt, mais non, c'est juste une marque d'affection.

Après s'être bien remplis la panse, nous nous sommes décidés à aller nous laver. Une fois devant la salle de bain, Ryouta me regarde étrangement.

\- Pas de bain ?

\- Non, j'en ai pas, j'ai qu'une douche chez moi…

\- Ça va aller sur ma tête…

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il n'aime pas avoir la tête sous l'eau. Bah là, je n'ai pas forcément de solution…

\- Comment tu fais dans ces cas là Ryou ?

\- Tu viens avec moi ?!

Il me dit ça avec un grand sourire innocent, sûr que je ne vais pas refuser. Et effectivement, je ne vais pas lui refuser. J'acquiesce à sa demande en lui faisant un sourire en coin. Non, je n'ai pas d'idées perverses. Enfin si, mais je ne compte rien faire. Je pense… Puis j'en sais rien, on verra bien. Mais, j'aime me dire que je vais être à poil avec Ryouta sous une bonne douche chaude. Je ne sais pas du tout comment lui va réagir, j'espère ne rien faire de déplacer… Mais le connaissant, c'est lui qui va me gêner, pas l'inverse…

\- Tu peux te déshabiller tout seul ?

\- Hum !

\- Alors c'est parti…

Je commence par enlever mon tee-shirt que je jette dans le panier à linge sans vraiment y faire attention. Tiens, d'habitude quand je fais ça, Ryou m'applaudit. Je me tourne vers lui et vois qu'il me fixe. Enfin il regarde plutôt mon torse. Mais bien, genre, il ne cligne pas des yeux. Ce qu'il voit lui plaît ? Ou pas du tout ? J'ai plus l'impression que c'est la première solution… En tout cas, il bugue complètement. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps de complètement se déconnecter de la réalité, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. D'habitude, c'est sur un élément du paysage, un objet… Mais là, il bugue sur mon corps et c'est plutôt plaisant…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryou ?

Il sursaute. Il reprend conscience, puis me fait un de ses larges sourire, en cachant ses mains dans son dos.

\- T'es beau ! - _me dit-il tout innocemment._

Je rougis un peu. Je suis sûr que ça ne se voit pas. Et bah, il sait comment flatter mon ego celui-là… Je ne vais pas lui faire le coup de "tu veux toucher ?..." Faut pas abuser non plus…

\- Toi aussi Ryou… Mais il va falloir que tu commences à te déshabiller, sinon je vais à la douche sans toi…

A mes mots, je le vois s'affoler et commencer à retirer son haut. Il tient vraiment à ce qu'on la prenne ensemble apparemment ! Je commence à déboucler ma ceinture en riant doucement de mes pensées. Une fois entièrement nu, je me tourne vers Ryouta pour voir où il en est. Bon, il a fini aussi. On est comme deux cons face à face, à se bouffer du regard en regardant le corps de l'autre. Ou ce n'est peut-être que moi ? Bref.

Ryou a fini par bouger et se rapprocher de moi. Il se colle à moi et me fait un câlin. Ça pourrait être gênant comme situation. Non, je ne rougis pas. Je ne perds pas de temps avant de refermer mes bras sur lui et répondre à son étreinte. Il a la peau super douce… comment un mec peut être aussi doux ?

Je sens son nez se frotter doucement à ma gorge. Dans les films, les personnages ne peuvent pas rester deux secondes comme ça sans partir en vrille. Pour nous, je sens que ce n'est pas le moment. C'est juste une première rencontre entre nos corps. Il n'y a rien de sexuel, on prend juste le temps de voir à quoi ressemble l'autre. Et ce que j'ai sous le yeux me plaît beaucoup…

Je le sens frissonner contre moi…on va devoir se séparer avant de choper la crève.

\- On va prendre la douche Ryou ? Faut pas tomber malade…

\- Hum…

Il se détache de moi et attend que je bouge. Je secoue la tête et pose une main en bas de son dos pour l'inciter à entrer dans la cabine. Putain, mais ce cul !... Okey, là je m'égare. J'entre à mon tour… je m'étais jamais rendu compte que la douche était si petite. En même temps, ce n'est pas forcément fait pour y être à deux !

Je baisse le pommeau pour que l'eau n'aille pas plus haut que nos épaules puis allume le jet. Je sens Ryou se détendre au contact de l'eau chaude sur son dos… Il est trop mignon !

Je me rapproche de lui pour pouvoir me mouiller également, puis je sens ses doigts venir caresser mon torse. Il a l'air envoûté par ce qu'il fait. Je ne réagis pas, je le laisse faire. De la buée commence à se former, rendant la scène plus intime encore. Quand il finit par relever ses yeux vers les miens, c'est pour me demander une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas…

\- Peut faire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Te laver ?!

Je souris et échange nos places pour pouvoir entièrement me mouiller. Je donne ensuite le gel douche à Ryou qui l'ouvre et s'en met sur les mains.

\- Je peux le faire aussi ? Sur toi ?

\- Hum ! Doucement !

J'ai compris le message. Il ne faut pas que je me chauffe. Je sens ses deux paumes couvertes de gel douche parcourir mon torse. J'ai l'impression qu'il me masse et en même temps, qu'il me caresse. Il ne laisse pas un millimètre de peau sans savon. C'est fascinant et super agréable de le voir faire. Je mets également du produit dans ma main et commence par ses épaules et ses bras. Je passe ensuite dans son dos, tandis qu'il passe ses mains sur mes flancs. D'habitude, je suis chatouilleux à cet endroit. Pourtant, quand c'est Ryou qui le fait, ça me fait plutôt frissonner.

Une fois que lui et moi avons fini d'explorer tout le haut de nos corps, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Je le regarde en attendant la suite, ne voulant pas trop le brusquer. Il remet du savon sur ses mains et commence à se baisser pour me frotter les jambes… Okey, là ça devient gênant. Je ne préfère même pas regarder ce qu'il fait. Je lève les yeux vers le plafond en essayant d'oublier que Ryouta est très proche de mon entrejambe. Il a l'air de s'en foutre carrément et de prendre plaisir à me tripoter. Bon, moi aussi j'y prends plaisir, mais bon… Il ne faut pas le dire.

Je sens son toucher remonter un peu plus et… Attends… il vient de me toucher la bite là ?! Ah bah non, je n'ai pas rêvé, il est en train de me laver ...Là. C'était rapide, mais je ne l'ai pas inventé !

\- Tourne !

Je fais ce qu'il me dit sans vraiment l'écouter. J'agis plus par automatisme. Bordel, il m'a tripoté la queue… Mais, je devrais être content, mais je suis plus choqué qu'autre chose ! Et bah… quand il dit qu'il profite, il profite, il se fait pas chier ! … J'ai le droit de faire pareil ?!

Mais il me pelote le cul maintenant ! Je finis par rire tout seul.

\- Qu'est qui y a ?

\- Non rien… J'adore, tu es sans gêne !

\- … J'ai fait mal ?

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal… mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me touches comme ça !

\- Bah, à la douche, faut laver !- _me dit-il comme une évidence._

-… C'est pas faux ! J'ai le droit de te laver aussi ?

\- Bah oui !

Je me retourne et l'embrasse rapidement avant de reprendre du gel douche dans ma main. Je l'imite, en me baissant pour lui frotter les jambes… Bon, j'avoue que je me dépêche un peu pour arriver… plus haut. Une fois devant sa masculinité, je fais comme lui, vite fait, bien fait. Je sais qu'il est plus sensible au toucher que moi, donc on va éviter de l'exciter pour rien.

\- Tu te tournes ?

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Et là, j'ai le Saint Graal devant moi. Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau cul. Je ne tarde pas trop avant d'aller y poser mes mains. C'est bon, je peux mourir tranquille… J'en profite un max, j'avoue. J'en profite d'ailleurs peut-être un peu trop, parce que Ryouta a l'air de se poser des questions…

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- … Je te lave…

-Hum...

Bon ok, je crois qu'il me suspecte. A plus tard petites fesses…

Je prends le pommeau et nous rince, avant de passer aux cheveux. Comme quand on était chez lui, je lui passe l'eau sur la tête avant de laver et rincer. C'est moins cool que le corps, mais c'est important aussi. Je l'entends fredonner une chanson pendant que je fais mon affaire, sur lui et sur moi ensuite.

C'est agréable de l'écouter. Il ne chante pas vraiment, mais je suis sûr qu'il a une très jolie voix. Bientôt, il me dira que c'est un pro du karaoké !

Une fois fini, je sors de la douche pour aller chercher les serviettes. Je passe la sienne à Ryou qui s'enroule dedans comme un gosse. Je me sèche, puis mets mon pyjama. Comme les gens normaux quoi. Sauf Ryouta qui lui n'a pas bougé, le corps collé au radiateur de la pièce. Je souris et m'approche de lui pour l'inciter à se sécher. Je vais pas tout lui faire non plus, surtout que je sais qu'il sait le faire! Une fois sec, il se dépêche de s'habiller à cause du froid.

On aurait pu dormir à poil. C'est vrai. Mais nous sommes des gens civilisés qui ne prévoient pas à l'avance s'il va se passer quelque chose ou non. J'aimerai bien… mon sexe me le confirme. Paye ta demi-molle mon gars. Oui, bon, ça va, je ne suis qu'un homme, et repenser calmement à ce qui vient de se passer dans la douche me fait de l'effet. Bref. On oublie.

Ryouta se met à courir pour sortir de la pièce et foncer vers ma chambre. C'est ma demi-molle qui lui a fait peur ? Je pense pas. Bah, non ça se voit pas. On va aller voir…

Ah non, il s'est juste jeté dans mon lit et enroulé dans le couette pour sniffer mes draps. Chacun son délire… Il me voit et tapote la place à côté de lui. Je vais fermer les volets avant de le rejoindre, et lui pique la couette pour nous recouvrir tous les deux. Je le sens plus que je ne le voit se coller contre moi, sa tête contre mon cou. Vous croyez que je peux le kidnapper pour qu'il soit toujours dans mon lit ?

Je me mets face à lui pour rapprocher encore plus nos corps. Ouais, là c'est bien. Je sens sa respiration contre ma peau, et ses doigts caresser tout ce qui passe. J'ai envie de tenter quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas qu'il prenne peur. Parler casserait toute l'ambiance, je pense. Tant pis, on improvise.

Je cherche ses lèvres dans le noir. J'y pose une première fois ma bouche comme pour avoir son consentement, et le sentant sourire contre mes lèvres, je me permets d'approfondir le baiser. Doucement, langoureusement. Nos bouches se cherchent, se décollent et se retrouvent. Nos respirations deviennent hachées, tandis que je passe une main sous le tee-shirt de Ryou pour lui caresser le dos. Ses doigts à lui sont perdus dans ma nuque et sur mon bras qui le touche, comme pour m'arrêter si je vais trop loin.  
Nous nous séparons et j'essaye de capter son regard dans le noir. Je ne distingue que le contour de son corps. Je n'aurai pas ma réponse à travers ses yeux, mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin de son consentement.

\- Ryou… Tu as envie ?

\- Hum…

\- Oui ou non Ryou…

\- Oui.

Okey, j'ai ma réponse. Je commence à lui enlever son tee-shirt, pour avoir accès à plus de peau. Il fait de même pour le mien qui rejoint son confrère sur le sol. Nous restons en face l'un de l'autre, sur le côté, pour ne pas se brusquer et y aller doucement. Ca me permet également de garder un certain contrôle sur moi-même. On peut prendre notre temps, il n'y a rien qui nous en empêche.

Je reprends ses lèvres, nos corps se rapprochent et je sens quelque chose durcir contre ma cuisse. Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état.

Ma bouche part explorer son cou et je sens sa respiration s'accélérer. Son odeur est enivrante et les attentions qu'il porte à mon torse m'excitent vraiment. Je passe mes mains partout où elles peuvent aller, toujours en m'appliquant à le faire de la paume de ma main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les mots du docteur Miano prennent vraiment de l'ampleur maintenant. Je caresse sa peau là où je peux, traçant des lignes dont seules mes mains connaissent la signification. Je le sens se raccrocher plus fort à moi quand je frôle l'un de ses bouts de chair. Je refais le même geste, pour voir s'il aime ou non. Et en vu des petits couinements qu'il pousse, je suppose qu'il apprécie. Je continue mon chemin dans son cou en laissant mes doigts le torturer. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décide à changer de cible, et le laissant respirer, il reprend part aux caresses, sur mon corps. Je commence à lui enlever son pantalon tandis qu'il reproduit sur mon torse ce que je lui faisais. Des frissons se dessinent sur ma peau et je serre les dents, pour ne pas laisser un son gênant passé.

Nos gestes ne sont pas assurés, c'est assez maladroit. Mais on découvre, on se laisse guider par nos envies. Ni lui, ni moi n'allons nous juger.

Une fois son pantalon à terre, j'enlève le mien pour qu'on soit à égalité. Entièrement nu, il se recolle contre moi. Là, il n'y a plus aucun doute à avoir sur nos excitations respectives. Mes mains reprennent leur place sur ses fesses, dont je profite librement. Nos respirations sont saccadées, il arrive que nos sexes frôlent une partie du corps de l'autre. Nos lèvres se touchent tellement nos visages sont proches l'un de l'autre. Nous poussons tous les deux des soupirs aux caresses que l'on reçoit.  
Ryouta pose sa main sur mon torse et je le sens descendre vers mon entrejambe. Merde… Je pourrais jouir rien qu'avec l'idée d'avoir la main de Ryouta sur mon sexe. Je ne dois pas perdre le contrôle…

Je le sens caresser mon bas-ventre avec de continuer son chemin. Oh… Mes soupirs deviennent plus bruyants, plus rauques. Il passe juste ses doigts sur ma verge, de haut en bas, mais je suis à deux doigts de me laisser aller. Je pose plus directement ma main sur le sexe de Ryouta avant de faire des allers-retours. Merde, c'est bon. Je vais complètement perdre les pédales s'il ne fait pas plus…

Je l'embrasse plus passionnément que précédemment en lui caressant la hanche en plus de son sexe. Il se dégage pour reprendre sa respiration et je l'entends gémir plus franchement quand j'accélère le rythme sur lui…

\- Hum… Ah !... Dai-i-ki !

Je peux plus tenir. Je prends violemment possession de ses lèvres avant de le faire basculer sur le dos. Nos mains ont lâchés nos entrejambes dans la manœuvre. Au-dessus de lui, je colle nos bassins ensemble pour se faire rencontrer nos verges sans que nos lèvres ne se lâchent. Je lui écarte les jambes pour pouvoir me glisser entre elles et faciliter mes mouvements. Je sens qu'il a plus de mal à suivre le rythme de ma bouche, il se tend, mais ce n'est pas inquiétant.

\- Da-i-ki ! Attends !

Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, je commence à mouvoir mon bassin sur le sien, en frôlant ses hanches de mes doigts pour l'inciter à suivre le mouvement. Ryouta pose mes mains sur mon torse et y fait des pressions. Bordel, c'est trop bon…On a tellement fait traîner le moment que chaque friction est un délice. J'ai fermé les yeux depuis un bon moment pour profiter pleinement de mes mouvements. Là, je peux mourir en pa… AÏE ! C'est quoi ça ? J'arrête tous mouvements. Je viens de me prendre un coup de pied là, non ?

\- STOP ! VEUX PLUS ! STOP !

Hein ?! Quoi ?! Il se passe quoi ?

Je me prends un second coup au niveau de la cuisse. Je ne comprends rien. Je relève les yeux vers Ryouta, qui est en train de pleurer…

QUOI ?!

\- Pousse… Stop… Je veux plus…

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, précipitamment. J'essaye d'approcher ma main de lui, mais il me repousse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je… On était bien là non ?

Il s'éloigne et se met dos à moi. Apparemment, j'étais le seul à être bien…

Je m'assois dans le lit et tire la couette pour recouvrir Ryouta. Il la serre contre lui, ne me laissant pas la possibilité de voir son visage.  
Pourtant, je sais qu'il est en train de faire une crise. J'entends d'ici ses plaintes, je sens son corps complètement crispé et je devine en vu de ses gestes qu'il s'enfonce ses ongles dans ses bras. J'allume la lampe pour qu'il cesse de sursauter au moindre geste que je fais. Je le vois mordre son index et se frapper deux fois la tête. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait, et je m'en veux encore plus. C'est à cause de moi qu'il reprend ce TOC. Je n'essaye même pas de m'approcher pour le calmer, il faut qu'il le fasse tout seul. Je ne ferais qu'empirer la situation…

J'essaye de reprendre contenance. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J'entends Ryouta renifler à côté de moi… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. Mais ça ne lui a vraiment pas plu pour qu'il se mette dans cet état.

\- Pardon Ryou… Je suis désolé. Explique moi, s'il te plait. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, mais je ne sais pas quoi…

\- Je veux pas… tu fais peur…

Mon coeur loupe un battement. Mais merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il essayait de me repousser ? Je suis trop con…

\- Tu veux que je te laisse Ryou ? Je peux aller dormir dans le salon si tu veux…

\- … Non… Mais je veux pas…

\- Je te toucherai pas Ryouta… J'ai compris. Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas te faire peur, te faire du mal… Je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Hum…

J'éteins ma lampe et m'allonge à ma place. J'attends de voir s'il va m'expliquer, ou s'approcher de moi… Mais non. Je reste allongé, à fixer le plafond dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Je sens Ryouta bouger à côté de moi, et se calmer petit à petit. Sa respiration devient plus calme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il a quelque soubresauts dans son sommeil, comme s'il était toujours sur ses gardes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, sans bouger. Je me sens… Horrible. Je ne pensais pas que… Je ne savais pas… Je me suis rendu compte de rien. J'ai tout gâché...


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir a tous !**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 11 de "Son monde à lui" !**_  
 _ **Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Daiki va se prendre une claque ? Ryouta va lui pardonner ? Ou partir pour toujours ? Les réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre... A quand, même, je préfère préciser. Rating M.**_

 _ **Merci à Virtual Hug, Cookiiie, Jinka-San, FloKNBfics, Oohfemmeluxieuse, Nezumibook, Shirayuki Yukine, Enonyma et super mocchi pour leurs reviews ! On a dépassé les 100 Reviews *-***_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui follow et/ou mettent en favoris cette histoire ! Merci également aux lecteurs fantômes !**_

 _ **Merci à ma béta, qui corrige avec beaucoup de patience mes chapitres et qui me fait mourir de rire à chaque correction !**_

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE !**  
 _ **Alors... Euh... Héhé... Je vais être absente pendant 3 semaines. Je pars travailler ! (Il serait peut-être temps...). Je retourne voir mes copains en séjours adaptés et je ne sais pas si je vais avoir Internet là où je vais... C'est toujours un mystère ! Les chapitres pour les 3 prochaines semaines sont prêts, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais les poster... Désolée ! Donc, je m'arrangerai en fonction de ce que je pourrai faire ! Je préfère prévenir ^^**_

 _ **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

 **~CHAPITRE 11~**

* * *

Je suis réveillé depuis un moment déjà. Mon réveil affiche 8h06. Est-ce que j'ai dormi ? Je ne sais même plus. Sûrement. Je crois que c'est la lumière du soleil qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai pas bougé, toujours sur le dos à faire face au plafond.

Ryouta est toujours endormi. Son sommeil s'est calmé au fil de la nuit. Il s'est enroulé en boule de l'autre côté du lit, dos à moi.

Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Ryouta va me pardonner ? Ou il va vouloir partir ? J'en sais rien… Je me sens toujours aussi mal. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir… Ça aurait pu être génial. Mais je n'ai pensé qu'à ma gueule et j'ai tout fait foirer.

Je m'assois et me surélève doucement pour regarder Ryouta dormir. Il est beau… Ses cheveux sont en pagaille sur l'oreiller et sa bouche est légèrement ouverte pour laisser passer sa respiration. Il serre la couette dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un lui enlève.

Je quitte ma contemplation pour répondre à l'appel de ma vessie. Je me lève le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Ryou. Je ne prends pas mes affaires, je n'ai plus rien à cacher à personne. Et si c'était pour une question d'ego ou de dignité, je pense les avoir déjà perdu hier soir. J'essaye de ne pas laisser mes pensées m'envahir, elles l'ont déjà fait toute la nuit et je n'ai pas envie de me faire encore plus de mal. J'ai compris.

Je retourne dans ma chambre après mon affaire, toujours en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais ça ne sert plus à rien, Ryouta est réveillé.

Les yeux embrumés de sommeil, il s'est tourné vers la porte. Il se relève sur un coude et tapote la place où j'ai dormi. Je sais pas…

\- Viens…

\- Je ne veux pas te faire peur Ryou…

\- ...Viens.

Je soupire et retourne sous la couette, comme il me l'a demandé. Je me remets dans ma position initiale, sur le dos et ne bouge plus. Je sens Ryouta se blottir contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule et un bras sur ma hanche. Ça veut dire… Qu'il me pardonne ?

\- Bonjour - _me dit-il encore endormi._

Si ça se trouve, il ne se souvient même pas de ce qui s'est passé hier. S'il est encore dans le brouillard, il va mettre du temps à émerger. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand il va reprendre conscience ? Est-ce que je vais m'en prendre une ? … Nan, c'est pas son genre. Je n'ose même pas le toucher, j'ai peur de sa réaction. J'ai peur de faire face à mon comportement d'hier soir. J'ai peur de mes réactions. Je ne peux pas profiter pleinement de ce moment câlin, ce serait comme profité de lui...

\- Bonjour… Je suis désolé pour hier Ryou…

\- Je sais.

Il sert un peu plus son corps contre le mien. J'ai envie de chialer tellement je suis heureux. Je sais que Ryouta n'est pas rancunier, il a même tendance à ne jamais m'en vouloir. Apparemment, c'est parce qu'il est très attaché à moi qu'il ne peut pas m'en vouloir. C'est peut-être dû aussi au fait qu'il ne ressent pas de forts sentiments négatifs. Il peut ressentir la peur, l'anxiété, la tristesse… Mais pas la colère, l'amertume ou la rancune. C'est assez déstabilisant parfois, puisqu'il ne retranscrit pas ses émotions comme tout le monde, il ne réagit pas comme n'importe qui le ferait. Si ça avait été une autre personne, je me serais fait cogner hier, la personne serait partie et je n'aurais peut-être plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. J'aurais pu m'excuser autant que je veux, ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais Ryouta… Même s'il va se méfier pendant un moment, il ne m'en voudra pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois en profiter pour faire n'importe quoi, il faut que je me contrôle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se rende malade et se fasse du mal à cause de mes conneries…

Je lui embrasse le haut de la tête pour lui montrer que je me suis calmé et que je ne le referai pas. Je sais bien que je n'ai plus jamais intérêt à faire un truc comme ça, la prochaine fois, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. En parlant "d'un truc comme ça... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement ?

\- Ryouta… Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

\- Je voulais pas.

\- Je sais, j'ai compris. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui a fait que tu ne voulais plus. J'aimerais savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal pour être sûr de ne pas le refaire. Tu comprends ?

Il réfléchit. Je lui caresse les cheveux en attendant sa réponse. Je me doute qu'il n'a pas tout arrêté pour un truc stupide, j'ai dû vraiment faire quelque chose de débile.

\- Tu… T'as fait ça…

Il pose sa main sur mes côtes et les frôle du bout des doigts. Un frisson me parcourt et je comprends… Première erreur.

\- Et tu m'as... Tu as fait fait peur.

\- Comment ça ?

-Tu m'as écrasé et tu voulais pas que je respire. Tu voulais pas que je bouge !

Ah. On m'a pourtant dit "n'essaye pas de le dominer". J'ai fait tout le contraire. Il va falloir que je mette mes bas instincts et mon côté animal de côté. Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais les faire ressortir dans notre relation, mais c'est trop tôt. On découvre tous les deux ce côté intime d'une relation, et je fais que des conneries.

\- Et t'as fait ça... avec mes, mes jambes, sans dire !

Il écarte les cuisses sous les couvertures. Je comprends ce qu'il veut me dire, même si je ne fais qu'imaginer ce qu'il me montre.

\- Et t'as pas é-couté…

Je prends en compte tout ce qu'il me dit. Et je me rends compte à quel point je suis con et égoïste. Je veux dire, le docteur Miano m'a prévenu pourtant ! J'ai écouté ses conseils au début, et je suis parti en couille juste pour profiter de mon plaisir. Sans penser à Ryouta. Je pose mon avant-bras sur mes yeux et soupire. J'ai honte de moi...

\- Tu as le droit de dire que je suis un idiot Ryou…

\- Tu es idiot.

-… Merci Ryou…

Je l'entends étouffer un rire contre mon torse, ce qui me fait sourire à mon tour. Est-ce qu'il rigole de sa blague ou parce que le mot "idiot" le fait rire ? J'en ai aucune idée. Il n'a pas le même sens de l'humour que moi, je ne sais même pas s'il a conscience d'avoir fait une blague. Mais qu'importe pourquoi il rit, l'important pour moi, c'est de le voir heureux.

\- Je peux te faire un câlin ?

\- Hum hum. Punis !

Ma tête doit être impayable puisqu'il explose de rire. Je lui pince doucement la joue pour qu'il arrête de rire. Je me tourne sur le côté et il vient de lui-même dans mes bras. Je le serre fort contre moi et respire son odeur. Rien qu'à l'idée que j'aurai pu perdre ça, je m'en veux. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir, je me dis que je ne le mérite pas.

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Hum.

Il m'embrasse. Merde, j'ai envie de le garder contre moi comme ça pour toujours. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre tout ce qu'il me donne.

Je vois les blessures qu'il s'est infligées hier sur ses bras, pendant sa crise. Je profite pour les tirer l'un après l'autre vers moi, pour embrasser chaque griffure. Ce n'est pas profond, ça ne saigne pas, mais rien que de me dire que je l'ai poussé à se faire du mal me rend malade…

Pendant mon rituel, il me regarde étrangement encore une fois. Je lui explique que ce sont des bisous magiques. Ouais, je sais, c'est un truc de gamin. Ryouta se relève et vient m'embrasser le front.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Bisou magique !

\- Mais…J'ai pas mal au crâne…

\- C'est pour soigner, parce que t'es idiot !

… J'aime quand il me dit des mots d'amour. C'est adorable. J'en prends pour mon grade tien… Mais je ne dis rien. Je pense que je le mérite. Maintenant que je l'ai autorisé à me traiter d'idiot, il ne va pas arrêter. Ouais, je suis sûr qu'au final, c'est le mot "idiot" qui le fait rire. Bof, si ça lui fait plaisir...

\- Même si je suis un idiot… Tu voudras bien recommencer un jour ? Avec moi ?

\- Quoi ? Le sexe ?!

\- Ouais…

\- Oui ! C'était bien, mais tu as fait peur…

\- Je te promets que je ne le referai pas… Promis !

Je lui tends mon petit doigt, il fait de même sans comprendre ce que je fais. J'accroche nos deux annulaires ensembles.

\- C'est pour sceller la promesse.

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Je l'embrasse doucement pour mettre un point final à cette situation. Maintenant, on va essayer de passer au-dessus de ça. Il se recale confortablement contre moi et commence à tracer des cercles imaginaires sur mon torse. Je crois que c'est une partie de mon corps qu'il aime beaucoup. En même temps, je suis bien foutu...

\- Dai-i-ki ?

\- Hum…

\- Reco… Recom-mencer mainte-nant ?!

Je le regarde surpris. Recommencer quoi maintenant ?...

...Quoi ?! Vraiment ?!

\- Tu veux…

\- Recommencer le sexe, main-te-nant ! Mainte-nant !

Okey, au moins c'est clair ! Mais est-ce qu'on peut vraiment ? Je veux dire... Enfin… Je flippe complètement ! J'ai trop peur de refaire des conneries… Mais il me donne une occasion de me racheter. De lui prouver que je peux me contrôler. Il me donne la possibilité de regagner entièrement sa confiance...

\- Alors vas-y, montre moi comment tu veux faire…

Il me sourit et m'embrasse. J'approfondis doucement le baiser en caressant ses lèvres des miennes et en recommençant à le toucher, comme hier. Je fais attention à chacun de mes gestes et me laisse porter par les caresses que me prodigue Ryouta. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour faire monter la chaleur dans nos corps. L'atmosphère redevient plus intimiste.

Une idée me vient alors que Ryou se rapproche encore plus de moi, si c'est possible. Je nous fais basculer, mais cette fois, je positionne Ryouta au dessus de moi. Je suis assis sur mon lit, lui à califourchon sur moi.

\- On va faire à ton rythme Ryou. Je veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'hier, alors cette fois, c'est toi qui mène, c'est toi qui décide ce que tu veux. D'accord ?

\- Hum !

Vu le visage qu'il affiche, il a l'air plutôt content de la mission que je lui donne. Toujours nu de la veille, je dirige mes mains vers ses fesses pour les toucher, les caresser. Je finis par les agripper doucement pour les masser. Ça a l'air de lui plaire en vu des soupirs qu'il pousse. Ma bouche explore son torse, finissant pas ses bouts de chair. Je le sens passer ses mains dans mes cheveux en gémissant et en commençant des légers mouvements avec ses hanches. Nos deux érections commencent à se frotter l'une l'autre, ce qui termine de nous rendre durs. Ses mains me caressent le torse, les abdos et sa tête vient se poser sur mon épaule. Chaque soupir qu'il pousse se répercute sur ma peau et me fait frissonner. Je commence moi-même à avoir une respiration saccadée…

\- Ryou… Continue…

\- Mmmmh…

Je m'allonge complètement pour le laisser faire ce qu'il a envie. Je crois qu'il a compris que la friction de nos sexes était très agréable et il continue dans ce sens.

ll appuie ses deux mains sur mon torse et commence de plus amples mouvements de bassin, ce qui nous fait gémir tous les deux. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que voir et sentir un mec se déhancher au-dessus de moi m'exciterai autant. Ses gémissements me rendent fou. Merde, c'est vraiment bon…

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés. Ryouta continue toujours ses mouvements sur moi, et la vision de Ryou en plein plaisir me donne un nouveau coup de chaud. Ses yeux à demi ouverts et embués, sa bouche laissant passer des halètements et des gémissements, les joues rouges et les cheveux en vrac… Je sens que cette image va très longtemps me hanter, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Après un certain temps, je sens qu'il commence à fatiguer. Ses mouvements sont moins accentués et il arrive beaucoup moins à se porter. Je me ré-assois pour me retrouver face à lui et l'embrasse doucement, ce qui le fait trembler. J'ai compris qu'il était hypersensible depuis un moment, mais là, j'en ai une preuve pure et simple…

\- Ryouta…

\- Ngh… Ah…

\- Ryou… Je vais faire quelque chose de ... Nouveau, d'accord ? Si tu n'aimes pas… Tu m'arrêtes…

Je le vois acquiescer. Je prends dans une main nos deux sexes et commence de lents mouvements pour laisser le temps à Ryouta de me repousser s'il le souhaite. Je passe ma paume sur toute la longueur puis remonte jusqu'au gland, les massant ensemble, tandis que Ryou continue des mouvements de hanches moins prononcés. Je prends un rythme plutôt langoureux, mais ferme. Je sens Ryou trembler et gémir de plus en plus, j'accélère rapidement le rythme en accentuant ma poigne. Mes gestes sont désordonnés, mais qu'importe, on y prend du plaisir. Nos gémissements remplissent clairement la pièce, et je nous sens tous les deux à notre limite. Je ne pensais pas que Ryou allait tenir aussi longtemps déjà. Il pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules, je le sens serré de plus en plus ses doigts sur ma peau. Il se crispe petit à petit contre moi, signe qu'il est sur le point de craquer. J'accélère une dernière fois le rythme et passe mon pouce sur nos glands, où de la pré-semence s'échappe.

Ryouta se cambre et se tend au-dessus de moi, laissant un long gémissement passer. Cette vue de mon amant dans sa jouissance suffit à me faire venir dans un dernier coup de poignet.

On reste comme ça un moment, sans bouger, tremblant, le temps de profiter de notre orgasme et de laisser à nos corps reprendre leur motricité.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière, suivi de Ryou, qui s'affale sur moi. On tente de reprendre une respiration normal, l'un contre l'autre, en laissant nos mains se balader.  
C'était...Génial. Je me sens complètement vidé et satisfait. Ouais je sais, c'était que des prélis. Justement, c'était que des préliminaires, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que c'est le reste ! Merde, je veux bien affronter le monde entier et me prendre tous les coups de pied du monde pour revivre ça, au moins une fois. C'était… tendre, timide… je ne saurais pas expliquer. On n'est pas des pros, ça se sent tout de suite, on n'a pas réfléchi et on a laissé nos corps se parler. C'est tout. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une branlette matinale, c'était beaucoup plus fort que ça. Ce n'était pas non plus comme hier, là, j'ai revu l'ordre de mes priorités et Ryouta est passé avant tout. Mon plaisir, l'endroit où on est, mes inquiétudes, mes questions… Je ne m'en préoccupais pas. C'était Ryouta et c'est tout. Et j'en ressens une satisfaction encore plus grande que si j'avais juste profité de mon plaisir. Je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air… On a fait l'amour. Ouais, je pense que c'était un peu à l'image de notre relation. De la découverte, de la timidité, de la tendresse, de l'attention, du plaisir. Et de l'amour. J'ai envie de croire qu'il pense la même chose que moi, et que nous n'avons pas fait ça juste pour se vider.

Je regarde ma main, couverte de nos deux semences. La preuve de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Quelque part, je me dis que je n'ai pas envie de m'essuyer la main, j'ai envie de garder cette preuve pour toujours. Et des fois, je me dis que j'ai vraiment des idées à la con. Je secoue la tête à mes pensées et m'essuie dans les draps. Bof, de toute façon, ils en verront d'autres… j'espère.

Une fois calmé, je sens Ryouta se laisser glisser sur le côté, se mettre sur le dos et s'étirer comme un chat le ferait. Trop mignon…  
Je m'approche de lui et pose un bras près de lui, pour que le haut de mon corps surplombe le sien. Je le sens se tendre un peu et me regarder avec méfiance. Je lui souris doucement et commence par lui embrasse le front, puis la tempe, le nez, ce qui le fait rire, les joues, pour terminer par ses lèvres… Il passe ses mains autour de ma nuque pour me retenir. Je caresse sa joue avec mon nez et en profite pour humer son odeur. En plus de son odeur naturelle, il sent quelque chose que je découvre… il sent le sexe. Et ça me plaît. Parce que c'est avec moi qu'il découvre ça…

\- Dai-i-ki… Tap tap, boum boum…

\- Mh… moi aussi je t'aime Ryou…

Euh… C'est sorti tout seul. Je crois que l'état post-orgasmique me rend encore plus con que d'habitude. Je relève les yeux vers Ryouta pour voir sa réaction, que je redoute un peu. Les yeux grands ouverts, il me fixe, comme pour voir si je lui mentais. Au bout de quelque seconde, je vois des larmes dévalées silencieusement ses joues et un énorme sourire déformé son visage.

\- Da-i-ki… Dis… Encore…Encore...

J'hésite à peine. C'est vrai que c'était une pulsion de lui dire. Mais si je n'ai pas réfléchis avant de parler, c'est que je le pense. Et quand je vois dans quel état ça le met, je ne pense pas faire une connerie en lui répétant. Ce qu'on vient de faire y est pour quelque chose je pense, ça me rend plus… plus… gaga ?

\- Je t'aime Ryou…

\- … T'aime Da-i-ki **…-** _Me répond-t-il, d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion._

Bon, bah, moi aussi j'ai envie de chialer. Je suis pas du genre émotif d'habitude, mais Ryouta me rend complètement dingue ! Je lui rend son sourire, les larmes en moins. Je l'embrasse en essayant de faire passer tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne sais pas s'il y est sensible, mais c'est important pour moi. Après notre premier rapport intime, notre premier "je t'aime", je ne peux qu'essayer de lui faire comprendre à quel point je tiens à lui.

Je veux rester dans cette bulle qu'on a formé tous les deux. Là où plus personne ne peut nous juger, où on a aucune obligation et aucun compte à rendre à personne. Où on peut juste vivre notre relation comme on l'entend. Je veux pas retourner dehors, voir des gens qui vont nous juger. Alors on va faire simple, si quelqu'un à quelque chose à redire à ça, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais !... Nan, en faite vous pouvez parler, je m'en fous. Vous ne pourrez pas briser ce que je suis en train de construire avec Ryouta. C'est plus des pans de bois que je vais mettre entre nous et le reste, c'est des murs en béton armé ! Voilà, solution trouvée, je retourne m'occuper de Ryouta…

* * *

Avec Ryou, on est resté au lit tout le reste de la mâtiné. Je suis juste allé nous chercher un truc à grignoter au lit, pour ne pas qu'on meurt de faim. Mais je ne voulais pas quitter ma chambre, ou on était tous les deux nus, à se faire des câlins et à emmerder le reste du monde. Je veux pas retourner à la réalité.

Je me décide quand même à regarder l'heure sur mon réveil… 12h37… oh ça va, on a toute la journée. Je me recouche avec Ryouta dans mes bras et souris à cette pensée.

Attends… 12h37 ? Ma mère rentre à 13h. On est à poil, on pue le sexe et les draps sont dégueulasses…. MERDE ! Je me relève assez vivement, ce qui inquiète Ryou…

\- Ma mère rentre dans 20 minutes… Il faut qu'on aille prendre une douche…

\- Vite ?

\- Yep ! Vite !

\- Ok, ok !

Je le vois se diriger à poil vers la salle de bain. C'est une solution. J'en ai une mieux, c'est de prendre des vêtements d'abord ! Je prends son sac et des fringues propres pour moi. Je pense au passage à enlever mes draps pour les mettre dans la machine. Après la douche, il faudra penser à en remettre pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons chez ma mère. Le bordel… Okey, ça change rien de changer les draps, elle peut savoir sans ça ce qu'on a fait. Mais on va essayer de pas se faire cramer direct, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde !

De même que Ryouta, je prends pas le temps d'enfiler des fringues et fonce vers la salle de bain. Je poses nos affaires, mets les draps dans la machine et me tourne vers Ryou qui me regarde faire.

\- Tu m'attendais ?

\- Oui !

\- Ok… Donc, aller hop, on y va !

Il ne va pas apprécier que je le speed, faut que je me calme. Ça ne prend pas 1h à prendre une douche… Comme hier, Ryouta tient à ce qu'on se lave l'un l'autre. Pourquoi pas… Faut juste que je prenne moins de temps à peloter son cul…

Une fois la douche faite, Ryouta s'essuie et s'habille directement, sans que je n'ai à lui dire. Je pense qu'il a compris que le temps était compté. Je regarde l'heure… 12h49… Ça peut le faire…

\- Ryou, tu m'aides à faire mon lit ?

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Je vais chercher des draps propres et me dirige vers ma chambre, Ryou sur mes talons. On se met chacun d'un côté du lit, et je lui montre comment on fait. Il comprend du premier coup et on met moins de temps que je le pensais à refaire mon lit. Parfois ça a du bon son "don" pour la copie… Bon c'est pas nickel, mais c'est digne de moi.

12h56...

\- Viens Ryou, on va aller se caler devant la télé !

\- Ok ! Câlin ?

\- Sur le canapé ok ?

\- Hum !

Je lui prends la main et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon. J'allume la télé et zappe sur une chaîne au hasard, pendant que je me pose sur le canapé, Ryouta contre moi. Je soupire et serre Ryou dans mes bras. C'est bon, on a réussi… Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça, mais c'est bon je peux souffler.

Même pas deux minutes plus tard, ma mère passe la porte d'entrée. Je suis génial…

\- Bonjour les garçons.

\- Salut 'Man !

\- Bonjour !

Je la vois faire une moue étrange en nous voyant enlacés sur le canapé. Ouais, bah heureusement qu'on n'est pas resté à poil dans mon lit, je n'imagine pas la tête qu'elle aurait faite…

\- Vous avez mangé ?

\- Nan, pas encore, on a grignoté ce matin, c'est tout.

\- Je vais aller faire le déjeuner alors.

\- Merci maman !

Ma mère pose ses affaires et se dirige vers la cuisine. Je profite qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour embrasser mon blond, toujours dans mes bras. J'avais oublié que j'allais devoir ramener Ryou chez lui en début d'après-midi. C'était le deal avec ma mère. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas le jeter dehors, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle ne veuille plus qu'il vienne à la maison. Je sais qu'elle a encore du mal avec notre relation, donc je ne veux pas lui imposer ça. Mais c'est dur de me dire que je dois le laisser. Sérieusement, je ne peux pas l'adopter ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde soit d'accord, malheureusement…

Ma mère nous appelle pour manger. À chaque fois qu'on me ramène à la réalité, j'ai l'impression d'entendre un gong qui m'annonce le temps qu'il me reste avec Ryouta pour la journée. Comme hier, le repas se fait dans une ambiance assez étrange, d'autant plus que je repense à ce qui s'est passé durant l'absence de ma mère. Je sens que si elle me fixe trop longtemps, elle pourra savoir à quoi je pense. Ce qui serait très gênant, surtout pour elle !

Le repas fini, on se lève de table et débarrasse. Ma mère me jette un coup d'œil insistant pour savoir si je suis prêt à ramener Ryouta. Je sais bien que sa présence est encore très étrange pour elle, mais j'ai envie de faire comme si je n'avais pas vu son regard. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je préfère indiquer ma chambre à mon copain pour lui faire comprendre qu'il va falloir qu'on range ses affaires et qu'il est temps de partir. Il me suit, et dès que la porte de la chambre est fermée, je le prends dans mes bras à l'en étouffer. Je ressemble sûrement à un gamin capricieux, mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne sais pas si Ryouta a vraiment conscience que je le ramène chez lui, mais que je ne reste pas. Que je repars chez moi ensuite.

\- On range tes affaires ?

\- Hum. Après on part ?

\- Ouais, après je te ramène chez toi et je retourne chez moi…

\- Hein ? Non ! Je veux pas ! T'as dit toute la journée !

\- Je sais, je sais... Mais…

Mais rien ne m'empêche de prévenir Charles et de rester avec lui sur le terrain jusqu'à ce soir. Putain, merci cerveau de fonctionner de temps en temps…

\- Si tu veux, on reste sur le terrain pour le reste de la journée ? Comme ça, on reste tous les deux, et je te raccompagne chez toi ce soir !

\- Oui ! Mieux ! Câlin d'abord !

Il me pousse jusqu'à mon lit et me fait m'allonger dessus avant de se jeter sur moi. On commence à se chamailler et à se rouler dans le lit, sans vraiment que je comprenne comment on en est arrivé là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on rigole comme deux débiles, ce qui fait rapidement rappliquer ma mère.

Elle frappe deux coups à la porter avant que sa voix me parvienne…

\- Les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? - _dit-elle d'une voix assez froide._

Je pose mes lèvres sur celles de Ryou avant de me lever et d'ouvrir à ma mère.

\- Rien, on prépare ses affaires…

\- Vous êtes bruyants pour deux personnes qui rangent des affaires…

Ryouta vient se positionner derrière moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Une mèche de cheveux le gène et au lieu de la remettre avec ses mains, il essaye de la dégager en soufflant dessus. Une fois, deux fois… Et j'explose de rire avant de l'aider.

\- On va passer la journée sur le terrain 'man, avant que je le raccompagne chez lui. Donc ne t'inquiète pas si je ne rentre pas tout de suite.

-Okey… Tiens moi au courant, pour savoir quand tu rentres, d'accord ?

Elle me regarde, comme pour me dire "Il ne peut pas s'éloigner un peu de toi ?". Mais elle ne le dit pas. Parce que Ryouta est là.

\- T'inquiète pas pour nous, ok ? On va juste se faire un basket !

\- Hum ! Tap Tap !

\- Yep ! D'ailleurs, on va y aller. Ryou, tu prends ton sac ?

\- Ok, ok !

Il va chercher ses dernières affaires, qu'il met n'importe comment dans son sac, pendant que je vais chercher mon ballon. Il me tend la main dès qu'il a fini et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. J'embrasse la joue de ma mère au passage, Ryouta lui dit au revoir. Et nous partons ! Dès que j'ai posé un pied dehors, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était mieux quand on était chez moi. Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. On envoie un message à Charles au passage, pour ne pas qu'il appelle les flics ou la brigade des mineurs, parce qu'il ne voit pas Ryouta revenir.

Une fois sur le terrain, on commence un one-on-one assez gentil, ça ne sert à rien que je montre toute ma puissance, ça risquerait de le frustrer. La fin d'après-midi se passe calmement, entre paniers, dribble et bisous. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce mot, "bisou", je trouve que ça ne représente pas du tout l'importance que ça peut-être. C'est un peu trop niais. Et je ne parle même pas de "baiser" qui fait totalement prout prout. Mais bon… Je ne vais pas inventer un mot non plus, on prend ceux qui existent !

Bref, il arrive quand même un moment où la nuit commence à tomber et où je dois ramener Ryouta à sa maison. Ça me fait chier. La journée était trop courte. C'était quand même riche en émotion aujourd'hui et je n'arrive même pas à prendre conscience de tout ce qu'on a vécu. Pour moi, j'ai rêvé tout ça.

Alors, quand on se retrouve devant l'entrée de chez lui, on est comme deux cons. Ce n'est pas qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire, c'est plutôt qu'on ne veut pas le faire. Se dire au revoir. Je ne sais pas si, là, il pense les mêmes choses que moi. Il finit par s'avancer vers moi et passer ses bras autour de mon cou, pour me faire un câlin. Je le serre fort contre moi. Je me pensais pas si niais et accros à lui.

\- T'aime Dai-i-ki !

\- Je t'aime aussi Ryou… Aller, faut que j'y aille, sinon je ne partirai jamais…

\- C'est possible ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais non. On se revoit vite, ok ? Puis tu m'appelles ce soir si tu veux…

\- Hum… C'est pas pour toujours !

\- Encore heureux...

Il se détache de moi, les yeux humides. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et me recule. Je ne me mets en route qu'une fois que je vois Ryouta rentrer chez lui et fermer la porte, c'est-à-dire, au bout de 5 minutes à se regarder. Sérieusement, c'est le sexe qui nous rend comme ça ? Où autre chose ?

Bref, les yeux rivés sur le sol, je fais le chemin jusqu'à chez-moi, plus par automatisme que par envie. Mes pensées se tournent encore une fois vers Ryou et la journée qu'on a passé ensemble. Avoir fait des trucs avec Ryou n'a pas changé grand chose chez moi. Je veux dire, je me sens pas fière, je n'ai pas envie de me la péter ou quoi que ce soit, comme j'aurais pu le penser. J'ai juste l'impression que ça a concrétisé quelque chose. Et j'en suis heureux. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment expliquer. Je me sens bizarre…

Je lève les yeux vers ma maison. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais arrivé. Je pense à ma mère avec qui je ne vais pas pouvoir réellement partager ça. J'ai personne avec qui en parler, personne qui s'inquiète vraiment des changements qui se font dans ma tête… Même si je sais que c'est de ma faute, j'ai de plus en plus envie de partager mon ressenti avec quelqu'un. Mais je ne peux pas.

Déjà, juste expliquer à ma mère qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et que je deviens un homme, ça serait compliqué. Je préfère ne rien dire, sauf si elle ne pose pas la question. Mais je ne sais même pas la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir.

De toute façon, j'ai effacé toutes les preuves… Quoi que… Quel con. Je n'ai pas fait tourner la machine. Juste le fait d'avoir changé mes draps et qu'ils sont encore dans la machine est déjà une preuve en soit. Ça n'a servi strictement à rien ce que j'ai fait ! Oh et puis merde…


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous/toutes !**_

 _ **Me revoilà pour vous livrer le chapitre 12 de "Son monde à lui" !**_

 _ **Alors, que dire... Déjà, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu poster pendant ces 3 dernières semaines, mais mes vacanciers me prenaient beaucoup de temps et j'ai privilégié mon travail et mon sommeil à FFnet ! (Ce qui est logique, je pense...) Sinon, pour ceux qui se posent la question, ça s'est très bien passé ! J'ai de nouveaux pleins d'anecdotes et pleins de souvenirs, qui je pense, m'aideront à enrichir ma fiction ou d'autres écrits !**_

 _ **Je remercie Oofemmeluxieuse, Cookiiie, FloKnbFics, Jinka-san, Shirayuki Yukine, super mocchi, Hiaokyo, Virtual Hug, Phaphilionne, Hinata1975 et Rin-BlackRabbit pour leurs reviews !**_  
 _ **Et Hinata1975, pour te répondre, la suite, c'est maintenant !**_

 _ **Merci également à ceux qui suivent et mettent en favoris cette fiction ! En espérant ne pas vous avoir perdus pendant mon absence !**_

 _ **Ah, si, aussi... Ma bêta ne donne plus trop signe de vie... Elle est super occupée, donc je tiens à vous prévenir que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ses soins... Donc, il y a encore sûrement beaucoup de fautes, et je m'excuse pour ça, j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Si c'est illisible, dégueulasse, un torchon, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler pour que je me fasse fouetter... Ou que je corrige ça, tout simplement. Voilà voilà...**_

 _ **NB : C'est bon ! Ma bêta a corrigé le chapitre ! Awesome ! Mon dieu, mais quand je lis la correction de ma chère bêta, j'ai envie de ma frapper... J'oublie des mots, j'invente des conjuguaisons... C'EST MAGIQUE ! Je me fatigue...**_

 _ **En espérant que tout va bien pour vous depuis le temps et que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 _Petit résumé du dernier chapitre : Aomine est un con. Mais il se rattrape, et ils font du touche pipi. Ils sont contents et se sentent encore plus proche et plus amoureux. Même qu'ils se disent "je t'aime". C'est miiiiignon ! Mais... Maman ne va pas tarder à rentrer et ils doivent vite sortir de leur petite bulle de bonheur pour ne pas choquer maman ! Aomine ramène Ryou chez lui, mais c'est dur de le laisser ! Bref, Daiki a oublié les draps sales dans la machine.  
C'était le résumé tout nul ! _

* * *

**~ CHAPITRE 12 ~**

* * *

" _Message reçu à 07h24. Inconnu._

 _Bonjour Aomine-kun, c'est le docteur Miano.  
Ryouta m'a téléphoné hier soir en me disant qu'il avait plein de choses à me raconter. Et effectivement, il m'a appris plein de choses. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois te frapper pour ce que tu as fait ou te féliciter d'avoir réussi à arranger la situation. Ryouta ne t'en veut pas du tout et m'a dit que tu lui avais dit les trois petits mots magiques… Trop mignon ! Je te félicite également pour le début de ta vie sexuelle, c'est un grand pas dans votre couple ! Et avant que tu me poses la question, oui ça m'amuse beaucoup de te gêner. Dans tous les cas, continue dans ce sens, il m'a fait part de son ressenti et il se sent de plus en plus comme quelqu'un de normal. Ça fait déjà un moment qu'il ne se traite plus de "gogole" et c'est déjà énorme pour moi.  
_ _N'hésite pas à revenir me voir avec Ryouta, et si tu as des questions, tu as mon numéro. Bonne journée et j'espère te revoir très vite. J'aimerais avoir ton avis sur l'avancée de ta relation avec Ryouta et de ce que tu penses de ses progrès. A bientôt."_

Quel plaisir de se réveiller avec un message comme ça. Je commence par quoi ? Par le fait que Ryou est allé raconter à son médecin qu'on a couché ensemble, ou que ce même médecin se fout de ma gueule ? tsss…

Je ne retiendrais qu'une chose de ce message. Ryou se sent de plus en plus normal. Moi aussi, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne disait plus qu'il était gogole. Ça me donne envie de lui montrer qu'il est normal. Qu'on peut faire des sorties en tant que couple, qu'on peut aller manger au restau, qu'on peut faire l'amour, qu'on peut… Faire ce qu'on veut. Évidemment, dans les limites du raisonnable et qui correspond à nos attentes à tous les deux. Mais qu'il peut vivre comme tout le monde.

Tiens ! Samedi prochain, on pourrait se faire ça ! Au lieu d'aller au terrain, on pourrait marquer le coup. Faire quelque chose de spéciale. Ne rien faire et être au terrain, c'est aussi faire quelque chose de normal. Mais j'ai envie de faire ce que les autres couples font, mais à notre manière. Il faut que j'en discute avec lui. Et que je me lève sinon, je vais être à la bourre au lycée…

* * *

\- 'Man, j'y vais !

\- D'accord. Tu reviens ce soir ?

\- Bah ouais, comme je te l'ai dit !

\- Mh, Mh… Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

\- De quoi ? On va juste passer une journée en ville, pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

\- Oui, mais… Avec le monde qu'il va y avoir… Enfin… Tu penses aux regards des gens ?

\- Si comme tu le dis, il y aura du monde, personne ne fera attention à nous. T'inquiète, je gère !

\- Oui… Comme la machine à laver. - Me dit-elle en me regardant froidement.

\- Ouais, bon ok, ça, j'ai oublié. Mais tu vas pas en faire un drame, c'est rien !

\- Si tu le dis mon chéri.

Ouais, ma mère m'en veut un peu pour le coup de la machine à laver. Quand je suis rentré, elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais mis mes draps à la machine. Je lui ai répondu tout simplement qu'ils étaient sales. J'ai bien vu à son regard qu'elle ne m'a pas cru, et c'est comme si elle avait eu un brin d'espoir. Elle m'a demandé si c'était parce que j'avais dormi avec Ryouta dedans que je les considérais comme sales. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Je sais juste qu'elle a déchanté quand j'ai insisté sur le fait qu'ils étaient VRAIMENT sales.

Elle ne m'a pas demandé plus d'explications à propos de ça. Mais je sais qu'elle a compris et je sens que ça ne lui plaît pas spécialement. En même temps, apprendre de cette façon que son fils commence à avoir une vie sexuelle, ça ne doit pas être terrible. Mais bon, ça lui passera ! Puis, je ne veux pas dire, mais c'est elle qui a insisté pour que ça se passe à la maison, ce genre de chose ! Bref...

\- J'y vais, sinon, Ryou va m'attendre.

\- D'accord, à plus tard !

Je passe la porte et referme derrière moi. On a passé la semaine à faire un programme de la journée avec Ryouta. On a beaucoup discuté pour savoir ce que l'un et l'autre, nous voulions faire et pour organiser tout ça. En plus d'une préparation psychologique, c'est important d'établir un ordre des choses pour que Ryouta se sente à l'aise. Ryou ne fonctionne pas au "On verra ce qu'on fera", ça marche pour passer une journée au terrain, mais pas en ville. C'est complètement différent.  
J'ai senti que Ryouta avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à organiser ça avec moi. Il s'est beaucoup impliqué dans la recherche d'activités, d'informations, il essayait toujours d'argumenter ses choix… C'était agréable. On a fait ça ensemble et nous allons profiter de la journée ensemble !

Alors, après avoir été cherché Ryouta, on s'est dirigé vers un petit resto du coin pour déjeuner. Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste un restaurant traditionnel où on a pu se remplir l'estomac. En arrivant, Ryouta n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller voir l'aquarium, pendant qu'on se faisait accueillir par un serveur. Je pense que ça lui a rappelé notre première sortie ensemble. D'ailleurs, il m'a fait savoir qu'il préférait "les gros poissons colorés du grand aquarium". On y retournera sûrement un jour...

Une fois à la table, avec les menus en main, Ryouta ne savait pas quoi choisir, donc j'ai dû lui expliquer les composants de certains plats. Imaginez la tête que j'ai faite quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait prendre toute la carte parce que tout avait l'air bon ! Quand je lui ai dit que ça n'allait pas être possible (Pour 3 raisons : mon porte-monnaie ne supporterait pas, on passerait la journée au resto le temps que tout soit prêt et on ne pourrait même pas tout manger !), il a commencé à vouloir prendre comme moi. J'ai un peu bataillé pour qu'il choisisse quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment. On a fini par commander des assortiments pour pouvoir goûter plusieurs trucs et accessoirement, manger dans le même plat. L'ambiance était détendue, les serveurs n'ont fait aucune remarque quant au comportement de Ryouta, et on s'est bien marré. Il n'a jamais voulu me croire quand je lui ai dit qu'on avait vu des crevettes à l'aquarium et que c'était ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette ! En même temps, ça n'a pas la même gueule dans les deux cas… Je crois que je l'ai un peu perturbé avec cette révélation…

Après ça, on est allé se balader dans la ville. On a fait quelques magasins, mais très peu, Ryou ne se sentait pas à l'aise enfermé dans un espace bondé. Ce que je peux comprendre… On s'est arrêté à un espace de jeux pour enfants aussi. Enfin, je dirais plutôt que Ryouta ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! Il est monté directement sur la balançoire et m'a fait comprendre que je devais le pousser. Bon… Je l'ai fait hurler de terreur à un moment, parce que j'avais poussé trop fort… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas demandé de recommencer plus doucement ! Ça m'a rappelé une autre situation d'ailleurs, un peu moins catholique, qui s'est passé dans mon lit… Bref… L'idée de passer par un love-hôtel m'a quand même traversé l'esprit… Mais non ! Faut pas déconner ! Les gens nous regardent assez bizarrement comme ça. En même temps, deux jeunes de 16 ans sur une aire de jeux autorisée jusqu'à 12 ans, ça doit leur paraître bizarre. Mais en même temps, pourquoi les plus de 12 ans ne pourraient pas s'amuser un peu ?! L'injustice…

Après ce petit moment mouvementé, on est parti s'acheter un truc à manger, pour grignoter tout en continuant notre virée en ville.

La journée est passée tranquillement, dans une ambiance détendue. Mais la fatigue s'accumule et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas voir les regards et les chuchotements sur notre passage. Ma mère avait raison sur ce point, les gens nous regardent. Ils nous dévisagent et font des messes-basses quand on passe près d'eux. Deux mecs qui se tiennent la main, ça ne doit pas coller aux mœurs de la société. Mais je m'en fiche, j'ai promis une journée parfaite à Ryouta, alors s'il a envie de me tenir la main, de se tenir à mon bras, de me montrer de l'affection, je ne le repousserait pas pour les beaux yeux de ces inconnus. Il n'y a rien de choquant à ça, il faut arrêter d'être prude. Puis, rien n'est plus blessant pour Ryouta que de se faire rejeter. C'est quelque chose qui le bouleverse complètement. Puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le repousserai quand moi-même, j'aime et demande des marques d'affections. Nous ne sommes pas jusqu'à aller nous embrasser en plein milieu de la rue. Que ce soit deux hommes, deux femmes ou deux hétéros, ça ne change rien au fait que c'est un manque de politesse. Ça fait parti de la bonne conduite en société, et ne se montre pas intimement proche d'une personne, ça ne se fait pas. Mais je crois que s'ils continuent de tous nous regarder comme ça, je vais finir par envoyer paître tous ces principes à la con. Sérieusement, je veux bien comprendre que s'embrasser en public est un manque de respect vis-à-vis des autres… Mais nous juger comme ça, ce n'est pas un manque de respect envers nous ?

Ça met Ryou mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention depuis le début de la sortie. On n'est pas des bêtes de foire, quand est-ce qu'ils vont le comprendre ?! Les passants ont tous des réactions différentes, mais très peu sont sympathiques ou réconfortantes. Ryou a dû sentir que je commençais à perdre mon calme, puisqu'il me sert plus fort la main.. A ce geste, j'ai vu un passant sourire sadiquement, comme s'il savait qu'il nous avait mis mal à l'aise. J'ai envie de l'éclater sérieusement.

\- Ryouta ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Ça te dit de faire taire tous ceux qui veulent nous critiquer ?

\- Je sais pas…. Faire quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Je ne vais rien faire de mal, d'accord ? Rien que tu ne veuilles pas…

Je nous arrête en plein milieu du trottoir, et prends le visage de Ryou en coupe entre mes mains pour l'embrasser. Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes et je me rends compte que c'est ça qui m'a manqué tout au long de la journée. Je le sens se détendre à ce contact. Les yeux fermés, nous ne faisons plus vraiment attention à ce qui nous entoure. Mais, je sens toujours les regards sur nous, encore plus insistants que tout à l'heure. Au moins maintenant, ils ont une raison de parler. On se détache et je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours. Des parents qui cachent les yeux de leurs bambins, des personnes qui nous regardent avec dégoûts… Je tourne les yeux vers Ryouta, qui me sourit et rougit en me regardant. Je lui rends son sourire et décide que le monde peut aller se faire foutre. Je leur tends un majeur bien placé pour leur faire comprendre mon point de vue. Ryouta rigole et m'imite, avec un grand sourire. Je le rejoins dans son rire en posant mon front contre le sien. Je ne sais pas s'il comprend la signification de ce geste, mais en tout cas, ça nous fait bien marrer de voir leurs têtes. Je le serre fort dans mes bras. On n'a pas l'air con à rire de bonheur tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, avec des regards haineux en arrière-plan. Cracher tout ce que vous voulez, à cet instant, votre poison ne m'atteint pas.

Je reprends la main de mon amant, et nous continuons d'avancer à travers les dédales des rues. Il va bientôt falloir que je le ramène chez lui… J'aimerais qu'on reste un peu plus longtemps ensemble, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…

A ce moment-là, j'étais fièr de moi, fièr d'assumer pleinement ma relation avec Ryou et fière d'avoir rembarré le monde entier qui doutait de notre bonheur.

A ce moment-là, je ne m'occupais plus de personne, à part de Ryouta. C'était nous deux contre le monde. Et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir trouvé l'idée plaisante.

A ce moment-là... _Je ne me serais jamais douté que quelqu'un qui me connaissait nous avait vus._

* * *

 **" _Message reçu à 11h36. Akashi, le schizo._**

 ** _Rendez-vous samedi chez Shintaro à 14h. Aucun retard, aucune absence n'est toléré."_**

Allongé sur le toit, je profite du soleil de ce milieu de journée. Le portable face à mes yeux, je me demande pourquoi Akashi veut nous réunir. Je me dis aussi que je devrais peut-être changer son nom de contact. S'il le découvre un jour, je suis un homme mort.

C'est rare que la GM se réunisse. On a plus grand chose à se dire depuis un moment. Malgré les menaces de mon ex-capitaine, je ne serais pas présent. Aucune chance que je loupe une journée avec Ryou pour eux.

Je m'installe sur le côté pour pouvoir répondre au message groupé.

 **" _Message envoyé à 11h38. Aomine.  
J'srais pas là. Occupé."_**

Je range mon portable et me remets dans ma position initiale. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive à Akashi, pour vouloir nous réunir. Ça me trotte quand même en tête. Mais je me dis que s'il s'était passé quelque chose, j'aurais été au courant par Satsu. Même si on ne se voit plus vraiment en ce moment. Oh et puis, je lui demanderai la raison de cette réunion. Je n'ai pas envie de me bouger.

Je sens mon portable vibrer. Un appel. Je fronce les sourcils en sortant mon portable de ma poche, une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est pas Ryouta. Sûr que ce n'est pas Ryouta. Alors…

Tetsu ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?!

\- Ouais ?

 _\- Aomine-kun ? C'est Kuroko._

\- Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

 _\- Je viens de voir ta réponse en ce qui concerne la réunion de samedi. Akashi l'a vu également. Il m'a demandé de te raisonner._

Me raisonner ? Tsss… Ce n'est pas le centre du monde non plus. Je n'ai pas à me ramener dès que monsieur le souhaite. Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on siffle.

\- Tu lui diras que je m'en fous. J'ai dit que j'avais autre chose à faire, ce n'était pas pour décorer.

 _\- J'ai vu Aomine-kun. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu dois venir. Si cette réunion à lieu, c'est pour toi._

Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- Tu m'expliques là ? Je comprends que dalle.

C'est déjà en train de me gonfler.

 _\- Comment dire sans que Aomine-kun ne se mette en colère... Nous avons besoin de réponses. Quelqu'un t'as vu proche d'un garçon samedi et… On voudrait savoir ce qu'il se passe._

Samedi ? Samedi j'étais… En ville, avec Ryouta. Je voulais faire une sortie de couple normal. Mais il n'y a rien de bizarre à ça ! J'ai juste… Je l'ai juste embrassé en plein milieu de la rue, sans penser qu'une connaissance pouvait nous voir. J'ai encore fait le con. Je sens mon caractère de merde revenir plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ce n'est ni Ryouta, ni ma mère que j'ai en face de moi. Alors je m'en fous de tous les envoyer chier. Je n'ai pas d'excuses ou d'explications à leur donner, ça ne les regarde absolument pas !

 _\- Aomine-kun ?_

\- Et ? Ça vous regarde ? Je vous en pose des questions ? Qui est allé dire un truc comme ça, sérieux ?

\- … _C'est Kagami-kun. Pour tout te dire, il m'a appelé choqué, parce qu'il t'as vu embrasser un garçon qui, je cite, "avait l'air sacrément pas net". J'ai appelé Momoi-san pour savoir si elle savait quelque chose. C'est rapidement tombé dans les oreilles d'Akashi qui souhaite entendre la vérité venant de toi, et pas des bruits de couloir._

Je m'assois sur le sol, et serre un peu plus mon portable dans ma main à chaque mot qu'il prononce. Cet enfoiré de Bakagami… Il ne peut pas se mêler de son cul celui-là ? Et tous les autres ?! Je leur ai demandé leurs avis ?!

\- Ça vous excite de faire les commères ?! J'vous ai rien demandé ! Tu diras à cet enfoiré que je m'en bats les couilles de ce qu'il pense. Je ne changerais pas d'avis, je ne viendrais pas. Si j'existe que quand ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez tous aller vous faire foutre. Si j'avais envie de vous parler de quoi que ce soit, je l'aurais fait, mais là, c'est pas le cas. Vous me faites clairement tous chier.

Je raccroche sur ces doux mots. Je sais que Tetsu n'y est pour rien. Mais ils me gonflent. Tous. J'ai déjà dû supporter les reproches de ma mère, je dois supporter tous les jours les regards des inconnus qui s'occupent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Ce n'est pas pour en plus recevoir des critiques de la part de mes anciens camarades. Ouais, anciens, je ne les ai jamais revu en dehors d'un terrain de basket, pour les matchs entre nos écoles.

Le pire, c'est que ce n'est même pas par intérêt qu'ils s'occupent de mes affaires ! Non, c'est juste de la putain de curiosité ! Ils ne peuvent pas me foutre la paix ?!

\- … Dai-chan ?

Je tourne la tête et vois Satsu sur l'échelle qui mène au toit. Je la regarde, sceptique sur le pourquoi de sa venue… Voyant que je ne suis pas trop hostile à sa présence, elle finit de grimper, pour ensuite se positionner accroupie en face de moi.

\- Dai-chan, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Tetsu-kun… Tu devrais venir samedi…

\- Et pourquoi ? Je peux savoir pourquoi je devrais venir ?

\- Pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe…

\- … Non, j'viendrais pas. Lâche-moi maintenant, Satsu…

\- Dai-chan…

Je me lève et commence à me diriger vers l'échelle, pour descendre du toit.

\- Dai-chan !

Je l'ignore totalement. Je ne veux rien entendre…

\- Dai-chan ! Je sais ! Moi, je sais ce qu'il se passe ! Je sais qui c'est ce garçon !

Mes gestes se bloquent, alors que j'amorçais ma descente. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Ah ouais ? Comment tu saurais hein ?! Arrête de mentir, tu sais rien…

\- C'est ta maman qui m'a appelé et qui m'a tout expliqué !

Je remonte en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire pour me placer en face d'elle. Malgré sa petite taille et mon air intimidant, je la sens déterminée à me parler. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne lui fais plus peur… Malgré moi, j'angoisse. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me dire. Peur de ce que ma mère a pu lui dire. Mais je ne montre rien, affichant toujours mon air blasé et colérique.

Voyant qu'elle avait toute mon attention, elle poursuit…

\- Ta maman m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il fallait te raisonner. Que tu sortais avec un garçon. Au début, je n'ai pas voulu la croire, elle a dit des choses tellement méchantes…

Ma mère a dû appeler Satsu il y a un moment dans ces cas-là. Au début de ma relation avec Ryouta, quand elle n'acceptait pas du tout. Aujourd'hui, elle ne dirait plus ce genre de choses… Enfin...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je n'aurais pas dû préciser ça… Mais moi, je ne le pense pas tout ça ! Je m'en fiche ! Tu restes Dai-chan ! Tu sais que tu peux me parler… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?!- Me dit-elle en ajustant le ton.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre avant de fermer les yeux et de reprendre le chemin de la sortie. Je pose un pied sur le muret et Satsu ne cesse de m'appeler. Mais je ne veux pas me retourner.

D'un coup, je sens un projectile m'atterrir derrière le crâne Je passe une main sur l'arrière de mon tête et me baisse pour ramasser la chaussure que Satsu m'a envoyée. Une fois face à elle, je comprends que je l'ai mise en colère.

\- Tu n'acceptes rien Dai-chan ! Tu passes ton temps à fuir ! Tu fuis tout, tout le temps, que ce soit tes responsabilités ou ceux qui veulent t'aider ! Je sais tout ! Ta maman m'a dit que tu aimais un garçon handicapé ! Mais je m'en fiche de tout ça ! Tu me déçois ! TU ME DÉÇOIS BEAUCOUP ! Tu te fais passer pour une victime, alors que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es tout le temps persuadé que tu es tout seul, alors que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis là moi ! J'ai toujours été là ! Mais tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Tu passes ton temps à me fuir au lieu de me parler ! J'aurais pu t'aider moi, te soutenir quand tu t'es disputé avec ta maman ! Je t'aurais ouvert grand ma porte, comme tu l'as toujours fait pour moi quand j'avais des problèmes ! J'aurais pu t'aider quand tu n'allais pas bien ! Tu aurais pu partager tout ça avec moi ! Mais tu as préféré penser que personne n'était assez bien pour comprendre !

Je… Je ne me sens même pas capable de répondre à ça. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais répondre de toute façon ? Elle est loin d'avoir tort. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à me faire engueuler. Je suis fatigué…

Je baisse les yeux. J'ai osé imaginer que Satsu m'avait trahi quand elle a appelé ma mère. Elle voulait juste m'aider. Toutes les fois où elle essayait de me rattraper dans les couloirs du lycée, elle voulait m'aider. Elle a toujours voulu me montrer qu'elle était là, parfois en devenant presque envahissante. Mais je l'ai toujours repoussé. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis seul, c'est parce que je l'ai cherché.

\- Tu prends conscience, ça y'est ? Tu comprends que je ne me serais pas moquée de toi ?! Que je ne t'aurais pas repoussé ?! Que j'aurais pu comprendre ! Tu as saisi qu'on n'était pas tous des méchants dans l'histoire ?! Dai-chan est un idiot !

Je me laisse glisser dos au muret pour m'asseoir sur le sol. Le coude sur le genou, je n'ose même pas relever la tête. Ouais, je crois que j'ai compris.  
Je sens une main sur mon avant-bras. Je relève les yeux pour voir Satsu, accroupie en face de moi. Je pense qu'elle s'excuse à travers son regard de m'avoir crié dessus. Mais je le méritais, clairement. Mon regard ne doit pas être facile à supporter pour elle. Un mélange de fatigue, de regret, de compréhension. La fatigue de devoir faire face tous les jours à des regards remplis de jugement, que ce soit chez moi ou dans la rue. Le regret de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, de m'être enfermé dans une bulle pour me protéger et protéger Ryouta. La compréhension tardive que, si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas été seul. Et tout aurait été plus simple, j'aurais pu me confier quand j'en avais besoin, parlé de ma relation en tout impuniter, sans déranger. Sans me faire juger. Je me sens mal, je ferme les yeux pour tenter d'effacer ces sentiments qui me collent à la peau. Je suis un idiot ? Oui, je sais, même Ryouta me le répète souvent...

\- Dai-chan… Tu acceptes de me parler ?

Je la regarde quelque seconde avant de la tirer vers moi, pour la prendre dans mes bras. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'on ne s'était pas fait un câlin ? La dernière fois, on devait être des gamins, sûrement. Où c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle n'était pas bien, et qu'elle m'a presque obligé à la prendre dans mes bras. Dans tous les cas, trop longtemps.  
Elle a l'air surprise de cette marque d'affection. Son dos contre mon torse, elle n'a pas vraiment la possibilité de me rendre mon étreinte. Mais qu'importe. Ça ne l'empêche pas de se serrer plus fort contre moi, de basculer sa tête en arrière pour que le haut de son crâne se pose sur ma joue et de serrer mes avant-bras contre elle.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça. Mais ça nous fait du bien. A travers ce geste, je lui fais comprendre que je m'excuse pour mon comportement, et la remercie d'être là. Elle, elle me prouve son soutien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Elle tourne son visage vers moi pour me faire un grand sourire, heureuse que j'accepte de me confier à elle.

\- Et bien, tout plein de choses. D'abord, comment il s'appelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aime dans la vie ? C'est quoi exactement son handicap ? Comment tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais amoureux de lui ? Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Je pourrais même te demander de me dire des détails croustillants, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois d'accord pour ça…Quoique ! Dai-chan est un pervers !

Je rigole à son soudain en train. Elle a l'air surprise de me voir rire. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça…

\- Oh la, tu crois que j'ai retenu tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?!

\- Dai-chan… Tu rigoles… Tu es en train de rire… Tu as arrêté de faire ta tête toute moche…

\- Hey ! Je suis pas moche, ok ?!

Elle rigole à son tour, et je la vois qui a les larmes aux yeux… Bon ok, ça a dû plus la choquer que je ne le croyais de me voir rire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais bon…

Je me laisse aller contre le muret et prends une grande inspiration pour me préparer à son interrogatoire.

\- Alors… Pour commencer, il s'appelle Kise Ryouta… Il a..

Je me fais couper par la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Je crois que le son nous surprend tous les deux, et que ça ne plaît pas à la demoiselle. Bingo. Elle gonfle ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Ah non hein ! Ça commençait à devenir intéressant …

\- Hey, t'inquiète, j'y répondrai à tes questions…

\- Je n'oublie pas ! Tu peux me faire confiance pour ne pas te lâcher avant d'avoir mes réponses !

\- J'en doute pas… T'es tellement chiante des fois...

Elle me met une claque sur le bras avant de me sourire. On se lève pour descendre du toit et rejoindre notre salle de classe. Sur le chemin, Satsu ne me lâche pas du regard. Je ne vais pas m'envoler hein !

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas… Mais tu devrais venir samedi, à la réunion qu'a préparé Akashi. Ça serait un moyen de t'expliquer avec tout le monde et qu'ils ne parlent pas dans ton dos. Puis, si ça se passe mal… Je serais là moi. Je te soutiendrai, et je ne les laisserai pas dire n'importe quoi…

Je réfléchis sérieusement à ce qu'elle me dit. Et encore une fois, elle n'a pas tort.

A la fin de la journée, en sortant des cours, je prends mon portable pour envoyer ma décision finale au groupe.

 ** _"Message envoyé à 18h02. Aomine._**

 ** _Je viendrai. Vous voulez la vérité ? Vous allez l'avoir."_**


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Hey ! Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**_

 _ **Me revoici pour le chapitre 13 de "Son monde à lui" !**_

 _ **Je remercie IlonaDark, VirtualHug, FloKNBfics, Jinka-San, RemaningAngel, Shirayuki Yukine et Rin-BlackRabbit pour leurs reviews ! Merci aussi à ceux qui mettent en fav ou suivent cette fiction ! Merci aux lecteurs fantômes et à ma bêta de me corriger ! *A chaque fois que je fais ça, j'ai l'impression de préparer mon discours pour le jour où je recevrai un prix - c'est-à-dire, jamais - ***_

 _ **Bref, j'avoue ne pas avoir grand chose à dire cette semaine... Donc au lieu de dire des conneries, je vous laisse directement aller au chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **~CHAPITRE 13~**

* * *

Je renifle de dédain.

Vous voyez, à la télé quand on voit un procès ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans la même situation.

Nous sommes chez Midorima, sa famille n'étant pas présente, nous avons toute la maison pour nous. Je n'étais jamais allé chez lui avant aujourd'hui. Alors me retrouver devant une grande maison traditionnelle, dans un quartier chic de la ville, j'ai été assez surpris. En même temps ça colle bien au personnage… Comme dit le proverbe, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, hein ! Nous n'avons pas vraiment fait le tour du proprio non plus, et je ne me suis pas trop attardé sur la déco. Il fallait que je reste concentré sur la situation actuelle. Plus précisément sur le fait que j'étais dans la merde.

Nous sommes regroupés dans le salon. Murasakibara est dans un fauteuil à ma droite, Kuroko, Akashi et Midorima sont assis sur le canapé principal et Kagami est sur le dernier fauteuil, à ma gauche. On a rajouté un autre canapé en face du grand, où Satsu et moi sommes installés.

Sérieusement, on dirait trop un procès, Akashi en tant que juge, Kagami le témoin, je suis la victime et Satsu est mon avocate. Les autres font partie du juré.

C'est n'importe quoi sérieux. Ils veulent des explications, mais ils ne font rien pour me mettre à l'aise. Ils ne sont pas là pour me soutenir, mais me juger. Ça me gonfle déjà.

Personne n'a ouvert la bouche depuis au moins 5 minutes. Ça commence à être lourd. Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais commencer à parler. Ils m'ont fait venir pour avoir des réponses, mais j'attends d'avoir les questions…

\- Bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer…

Merci monsieur le juge ! Il était peut-être temps !  
Akashi croise les jambes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Daiki, je crois que tu sais la raison de cette réunion, Tetsuya a dû t'en faire part…

\- Ouais, vaguement.- _Dis-je en tentant de prendre un air détaché._

\- Donc, es-tu prêt à répondre à nos questions ?

\- Non. D'abord, je veux savoir pourquoi on est là exactement, ce que vous pensez savoir et ce que vous attendez de cette réunion. T'as bien compris que je ne suis pas réellement venu de mon plein gré et je veux savoir ce que je fais là, exactement.

Je pense qu'ils ont tous l'air surpris de ma réaction. C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas agi comme ça avant. Je les aurais tous envoyé bouler face à leur silence, alors que là, j'ai attendu. J'aurais de suite élevé la voix après qu'Akashi ait pris la parole. Mais là, non.

\- Ce qui se comprend tout à fait Daiki. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi de la réunion, nous avons entendu parler de certaines choses. Cela a peut-être été déformé au bouche à oreille, donc je préfère entendre la réalité, ta version des faits.

\- Tu parles comme si j'avais fait une connerie. A ce que je sache, je n'ai fait du tort à personne.

\- Ah ! C'est la meilleure…

\- Ta gueule Bakagami. J'ai bien compris que c'est à cause de toi que je me retrouve là aujourd'hui.

\- On se calme. Maintenant. Taïga, répète à Daiki ce que tu as dit à Tetsuya.

\- Tss… J'étais en ville samedi dernier, et je t'ai vu avec un mec. Un blond qui avait l'air trop bizarre, genre complètement stone. Tu l'as tripoté devant tout le monde avant de lui rouler une pelle.

\- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis. Sérieusement, fait gaffe à ce que je ne me lève pas.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

\- Calme toi Dai-chan…

Satsu passe une main sur mon bras pour me calmer. Je me réinstalle dans le canapé, avant de fixer Akashi pour qu'il réponde à ma dernière question.

\- Ce qu'on attend de cette réunion ? Que tu éclaircisse ce que vient de dire Taïga.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas.

J'essaye de voir les réactions de chacun. Murasakibara s'en fout complètement, il vient d'ouvrir un nouveau paquet de chips. Ça a l'air de beaucoup plus l'intéresser que la conversation. En même temps, je suis sûr qu'il est venu parce qu'Akashi lui a ordonné, pas parce qu'il en avait envie.

Midorima reste stoïque, mais je ne peux pas louper la lueur de dégoût dans ses yeux. Ouais je me doute, comme tout bon japonais à l'éducation strict, l'homosexualité, ça doit pas être sa tasse de thé.

Akashi reste Akashi. Il reste maître de la situation et ne laisse passer aucune émotion. Pourtant, je ne sens aucune hostilité venant de lui. Même s'il peut être super bizarre, il s'est toujours occupé de la Génération des miracles comme un mentor. Le capitaine reste le capitaine et je sais que malgré la séparation, il n'a pas arrêté de nous "surveiller". Est ce qu'il connaissait la présence de Ryouta avant cette histoire ? Peut-être.

Tetsu, lui, est fidèle à lui même, sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Pourtant, je sais toujours lire dans mon ombre, qui a l'air d'être embêté pour moi. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais je pense que je peux trouver un soutien auprès de lui également, en plus de celui de Satsu qui ne me lâche pas le bras. Sûrement pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie au premier truc qui me déplaît.

Et enfin… Kagami. Clairement, il ne cherche pas à comprendre. Lui, il veut juste me rabaisser et se foutre de ma gueule. Il est clairement dégoûter de ce qu'il a pu voir et va essayer de me faire morfler. Ce qui me gonfle vraiment, c'est le fait qu'il a amplifié toute la scène avec Ryou. Et qu'il risque de l'insulter lui. Et ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir laisser passer…

\- Aomine-kun, nous voulons simplement comprendre. Je me doute que ça ne te plaît pas, mais on ne connaît rien de ce qui se passe, a part ce que dit Kagami-kun. Nous voulons ta version pour comprendre, pas pour te juger. _\- Reprend mon ancienne ombre._

\- J'suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas de tout le monde ici…

Kagami pouffe à ma remarque, Midorima remonte ses lunettes. Vous vous sentez concernés les gars ?

\- Posez-moi vos questions, qu'on en finisse. De toute façon, vous ne me lâcherez pas avant.

\- Content de te voir coopérer Daiki. Bien… Est-ce que ce que dit Taïga est vrai ?

Je me tourne vers Satsu pour avoir son soutien. Parce que j'ai réussi à éviter un minimum la discussion pour préparer le terrain. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que ça va mal tourner.

\- Oui et non. Oui j'étais avec un mec, oui je l'ai embrassé. Non, c'est pas un gars "bizarre" ou "complètement stone". Non, je ne l'ai pas tripoté en plein milieu du passage et non je ne lui ai pas roulé une "grosse pelle" comme tu dis…

Je leur laisse le temps d'assimiler les informations. J'allais pas non plus leur décrire la façon dont j'ai embrassé Ryouta. Mais c'était soft quoi, on va pas en faire une affaire d'état. Ouais, mais c'est moi, Aomine Daiki, le mec qui court après les gros nichons de Mai-chan qui a embrassé un mec. Donc si, ils vont en faire une affaire d'état.

\- Donc tu as bien… embrassé un garçon. - _Rajoute Midorima, avec un petit rictus dégoûté au coin des lèvres._

\- Ouais.

\- Et qui-est ce garçon Daiki ?

\- … Mon mec.

Tout le monde a eu l'air surpris, à l'exception de Satsu. J'ai même pu voir Tetsu écarquiller les yeux, avant de reprendre un air neutre. Satsu pose une main sur ma jambe que je ne cesse de bouger dans un rythme soutenu. Midorima remonte encore une fois ses lunettes et je crois que c'est le geste de trop, qui a réveillé tout le monde.

\- Ton "mec" ? Tu nous expliques Dai…

\- Genre, toi tu as quelqu'un ? AH ! Un mec, en plus de ça, tu baisses dans mon estime !

Un blanc se fait. Pas que je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre, mais toutes les personnes de la génération des miracles ont compris la grosse erreur qu'a fait Bakagami. On attend juste de voir. D'ailleurs, je tourne mon regard vers Akashi pour voir comment il va réagir.

\- Taïga… Coupe-moi encore une fois la parole et je te mets dehors. Compris ? Tu n'es là que pour témoigner de ce que tu as vu. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Suis-je clair ?

\- … Ouais ouais…

\- Kagami-kun n'a pas à juger Aomine-kun. Alors, fais attention à ce que tu dis. _\- Reprend mon ancienne ombre._

\- Ouais, c'est bon j'ai compris, je ferme ma gueule…

Je souris de façon victorieuse. Certes, je vais prendre cher, mais de voir que mes anciens coéquipiers le remette à sa place me fait beaucoup de bien. Même si je le sens venir gros comme un boeuf qu'il va recommencer à l'ouvrir.

\- Je disais… Daiki, explique-nous ce que tu entends par ton mec.

\- Y a rien à expliquer, c'est pas difficile à comprendre. C'est mon mec, mon copain, appelle le comme tu veux.

\- Donc, tu confirmes si je dis que vous êtes ensemble comme un couple ?

\- Ouais.

Ils s'attardent un peu sur du superflu là non ?

\- Aomine-kun, quelque chose me tracasse. Pourquoi Kagami-kun était persuadé que…

\- Ryouta. Il s'appelle Kise Ryouta.

\- Attends, je te coupe une seconde Kuroko. Kise Ryouta… Comme la famille Kise ?

\- Apparemment, pourquoi ? _\- Je plisse les yeux, ne comprenant pas où Midorima veut en venir._

\- La famille Kise est reconnue dans le monde pour être une famille de stars. Chaque membre est reconnu pour être dans un domaine culturel important, comme la mode ou le cinéma.

\- Mais ce qui me semble bizarre, c'est que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un garçon dans cette famille.

Midorima et Akashi se regardent pour essayer de comprendre. J'avoue que ça, je ne le savais pas. En même temps, je suis pas allé taper son nom sur internet. Sauf là fois ou j'ai cherché son adresse, mais je n'ai fait attention à rien d'autre. Peut-être que j'aurais dû, ça m'aurait aidé à comprendre pas mal de choses...

\- Et ? On s'en fout de ça, non ?

\- Bien, on reverra ça plus tard, en effet ce n'est pas le plus important. Tetsuya…

\- Hai, Aomine-kun, pourquoi Kagami-kun pensait que Kise-kun était… bizarre ?

\- J'en sais rien. Sûrement parce qu'il ne réagit pas toujours comme nous on peut le faire.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est étranger ?

\- Nan…

La bombe va être lancée, et je sens que là, ça va être la guerre. Je regarde Satsu, qui m'encourage à le dire.

\- Il est autiste.

J'essaye de ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Vraiment, j'essaye. Mais ça devient de plus en plus dur. Affronter ma mère est une chose. Affronter mes anciens coéquipiers, s'en est une autre. Malgré le rejet flagrant qu'a pu avoir ma mère, je savais qu'elle allait être obligée d'accepter. Eux, c'est complètement différent. S'ils veulent aller le crier sur les toits pour m'humilier, je sais qu'ils pourront le faire. S'ils ont envie de m'insulter et de me rejeter, je ne pourrais rien y faire, même cogner ne servira à rien. Tout seul, même à deux si je compte Satsu, on ne fait pas le poids.

Personne n'a repris la parole depuis ce que j'ai dit. Je vois bien que ça démange certain de parler, voir de me vanner si je prends en compte la tronche de Kagami, mais personne n'ose. J'essaye de me mettre à leur place, et c'est vrai que si on m'avait annoncé ça, je crois que je n'aurais rien trouvé d'autre à dire à part "Ooooooookey. Bon." ou tout simplement me moquer de la personne.

Le premier à relever les yeux vers moi, c'est encore une fois Akashi, rapidement suivie par Tetsu.

\- Autiste… Tu peux nous en dire plus ?

Je soupire. Pour l'instant, ça passe. Akashi n'a pas changé de ton depuis tout à l'heure, ce qui m'encourage à parler.

\- Autiste, syndrome d'Asperger. J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur sa maladie, il est pleinement conscient qu'il est handicapé et il l'assume.

\- Bien, je vois.

\- Aomine-kun, il est conscient de ses faits et gestes ? Il peut faire les choses de lui-même ?

\- … Ou tu lui essuies le cul quand il va au chiotte ?

\- Kagamin, arrête, c'est très méchant ce que tu dis là ! - _Répond la rose à côté de moi._

Je vais le cogner. Je vous jure que je ne vais pas me gêner. Dès que les autres tournent la tête, il se prend une mandale. Kagami est actuellement mort au moins 3 fois dans mon esprit. Dommage que ce ne soit pas réel… Mais merci Satsu de prendre ma défense. Je retiens bien ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oui, il est pleinement conscient de ce qu'il fait, il prend ses décisions tout seul. Il dit ce qu'il pense et réfléchit par lui-même. Il sait s'exprimer, il sait lire et écrire, il sait se gérer tout seul. Il sait même jouer au basket ! Alors non, Bakagami, il a besoin de personne pour s'essuyer le cul, tu peux bien la fermer au lieu de dire des conneries pareils !

\- Tsss…

\- Aomine, je ne comprends pas ton intérêt pour ce garçon. Ça ne te ressemble en rien et j'en viens à me demander si tu… n'obliges pas Kise, si je ne me trompe pas ? Il reste handicapé… _-Me demande Midorima,, avec une grosse arrière pensée._

\- T'es en train de me demander si je l'ai pas obligé à sortir avec moi ? Tu me crois vraiment désespéré ? Tu crois que j'ai voulu tout ça ? Il est autant consentant que moi, Ryouta n'est pas une victime, et ne cherche pas à l'être. Le fait est que c'est un garçon et qu'il est handicapé, et c'est ça qui te dérange, parce que ça ne rentre pas dans tes moeurs. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est pleinement conscient de ce qu'il fait !

\- Ouais, mais ça n'empêche pas que vous accumulez les tares.

\- Répète ?!

\- J'ai dit que...

\- Kagami-kun, ne répète pas. C'était stupide et irrespectueux la première fois, ça le sera tout autant la deuxième.

\- Un mot de plus Taïga, et tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

\- Putain, mais je vais pas être le seul à trouver ça dégueulasse quand même ?!

\- Kagami, tu es un idiot. Je ne trouve pas ça correct non plus, mais il y a une façon de le dire. Et Aomine n'a pas besoin de notre consentement. _\- Dit le vert en remontant ses lunettes de son index et de son majeur._

\- T'as tout dit Midorima. J'ai pas besoin de votre consentement. Vous vouliez savoir ? Maintenant vous savez, point barre.

Un silence se fait. Kagami n'est pas assez con pour ne pas prendre la menace d'Akashi au sérieux. Seul le bruit du paquet de chips de Murasakibara fait écho dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, il a l'air de s'en battre complètement de ce qui se passe. Tant mieux quelque part. Je vois bien que Midorima est totalement révulsé par ma situation, mais au moins, il a le mérite de ne rien dire. Je sais bien qu'il en discutera plus longuement avec Akashi plus tard, histoire de connaître son point de vue et réfléchir à tout ça. Ce n'est pas un sanguin, pas comme moi, il a besoin d'être posé avant d'émettre un jugement définitif. Les autres ont l'air assez concilient. Ça me change un peu de d'habitude, mais rien que le fait que j'ai dû leur expliquer est chiant. Tout ça parce que c'est un mec et qu'il est handicapé. Si ça avait été une fille normale, ça n'aurait pas été la même situation et je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui à devoir rendre des compte qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Même si je ne me fais pas insulter de toute part, même si je ne ressens pas un éternel rejet, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, sans avoir quelqu'un sur mon dos.

\- Aomine-kun, c'est peut-être indiscret de ma part, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus sur Kise-kun et sur votre relation.

\- Ouais, genre, tu l'as baisé ?

Putain, non, il n'a même pas pris la menace d'Akashi au sérieux. Ce mec c'est un suicidaire, c'est pas possible autrement ! Je sens que je commence à m'échauffer, et même Satsu ne pourra pas me retenir.

\- Mais putain, en quoi ça te regarde ?!

\- ...Oh putain… Mais t'es vraiment un gros dégueulasse en fait !

\- Mais d'où tu viens me juger toi ?! T'as pas compris que t'étais l'intrus ici ? T'as rien à foutre là de base !

\- ...Peut-être que je suis l'intrus ici… Mais moi au moins, je profite pas d'un handicapé.

Là, c'était le truc de trop. Je me lève sans que Satsu ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Je me retrouve devant cet enfoiré, et le coup par tout seul. Mon poing le fait basculer et arrière et il se retrouve à terre, le nez en sang. Il ose insinuer que je PROFITE de Ryou… Rien que l'idée me donne envie de lui en refoutre une. J'entends les autres essayer de calmer la situation, mais je ne les calcule même pas. J'entends vaguement Akashi demander à Murasakibara de me retenir, ce qu'il fait en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour lui dire. Ce contact me fait un peu redescendre, mais ma colère est toujours présente. Je fixe Kagami, dont Akashi bloque le passage. Nous ne sommes plus en état de discuter, l'un comme l'autre, on veut faire parler les poings.

\- Ça suffit ! Tout le monde se calme. On va faire une pause, je veux que vous vous éloignez l'un de l'autre, sans discussion !

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre avant de sortir prendre l'air sur la terrasse des Midorima. Je m'adosse au mur et regarde le jardin, et même si ce n'est pas mon style, j'avoue que les fleurs et la verdure sont relaxantes. J'entends d'ici Satsu engueuler Kagami. Elle lui dit ce qu'elle pense, et clairement, ça fait beaucoup de bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui me soutien autant. Je me sens un peu con de ne pas l'avoir mise dans la confidence plus tôt, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Après, pour les autres… Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me décider. Je pense que ça se serait beaucoup mieux passé si Kagami n'avait pas été là. Je secoue mon poing, qui me pique un peu. J'y suis pas allé de main morte non plus...

Je sors mon portable pour voir si j'ai des nouvelles de quelqu'un et je vois que j'ai au moins 10 messages de Ryouta. Il doit s'inquiéter, je lui ai dit que normalement je restais joignable. Je prends le temps de lire chaque message, ce qui me calme. Je m'apprête à l'appeler pour ne pas qu'il continue à se ronger le sang pour moi, mais mon portable se met à sonner au même moment.

\- Oui Ryou ?

\- _Tu réponds ! J'étais inquiet, moi !_

\- Je me doute, je suis désolé Ryou. J'ai été… pas mal occupé.

- _D'accord, d'accord. Et ça se passe bien ?_

\- Euh… Oui et non.

\- _Comprends pas…_

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, et avec qui ? Tu te souviens ?

- _Hum, pour dire que j'existe aux copains du tap tap !_

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- _Et t'es tout triste ?_

\- Non Ryou, je suis pas triste. Je dirais que quelque part, ça se passe mieux que ce que je pensais. Mais qu'il y'en a un qui me fait clairement savoir qu'il n'est pas d'accord.

\- _C'est qu'il est méchant ! T'es mon amoureux et c'est tout !_

Je rigole à sa phrase qui pourrait paraître totalement enfantine. C'est vrai que des fois, il peut s'exprimer comme un enfant, de façon très simpliste. Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il a raison. Si seulement…

\- Si seulement tout le monde réfléchissait comme toi Ryou, ça serait beaucoup plus simple…

\- _C'est parce qu'ils sont idiots ! Réfléchissent trop !_

\- Ou pas assez pour certains je crois !

- _Hum !_

\- Je vais te laisser Ryou, je vais devoir y retourner.

- _D'accord ! Tu appelles quand c'est fini ?_

\- Ouais, on fait ça. A plus tard ?

\- _Hum ! A plus tard ! T'aime !_

\- Moi aussi Ryou...

Je raccroche sur ces mots. Je suis content qu'il m'ait appelé, ça m'a permis de me remettre les idées en place. Je me sens de nouveau prêt à leur faire face. Je vais essayer de ne pas m'énerver pour la suite, ça sert à rien. S'ils ne veulent pas comprendre, tant pis. Mon égo me dit que c'est parce qu'il ne me mérite pas, ma raison que c'est qu'ils sont cons. Dans les deux cas, j'ai raison. Je me détourne pour rentrer, quand je vois Tetsu. Là, comme ça.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHH !

\- Aomine-kun…

-Depuis quand t'es là ?! Faut que t'arrêtes de faire ça, serieux !

\- Je suis là depuis le début. Je suis sorti en même temps que toi.

\- Et tu pouvais pas me le faire savoir ?!

\- Non, ça n'aurait pas été drôle.

Genre il était là, tout le temps ? Genre, même quand j'étais au téléphone avec Ryouta ?! Non, mais serieux, ça ne se fait pas de rentrer dans l'intimité des gens sans prévenir !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Momoi-san est énervée je crois.

\- Elle est folle furieuse ouais !

\- Je le suis aussi. Pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlé ?

\- Parce que tu vas me dire qu'on se parle beaucoup ces derniers temps ? On a chacun fait nos vies dans nos coins, tu ne peux pas le nier.

\- … C'est vrai. Kise-kun à l'air d'être un bon garçon.

\- Tu changes souvent de sujet comme ça ?

\- Oui.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis plus vraiment habitué aux humeurs de Tetsu, c'est toujours impressionnant la façon dont il change de sujet, de comportement… C'est aussi neutre que son visage !

\- Ouais, Ryouta est un bon gars.

\- Tu as changé Aomine-kun.

\- Et c'est mal ?

\- Non. Pas de la façon dont tu as changé. Ca me frustre un peu de savoir qu'un inconnu a réussi là où on a échoué. Mais peut-être que tu avais besoin de ça finalement…

\- Peut-être.

Ma mère me l'a dit aussi. Que j'avais changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas. Je ne pense pas avoir changé, j'ai juste… modifié mon comportement pour être en phase avec Ryouta. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, lui faire peur ou autre. C'est en ça que j'ai changé ? Le fait que je m'occupe de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois, je me suis préoccupé de Tetsu au collège, je me suis toujours un minimum inquiété pour Satsu... Je ne le montrais pas forcément, et c'était ma manière un peu brutal de réagir, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai toujours pensé qu'à ma gueule. Loin de là.

Alors pourquoi ça surprend autant ? Certes, je ne lis plus de magazines érotiques féminins et je sors avec un mec. Certes, je sors avec un mec handicapé alors qu'il y a quelques temps, j'aurais été le premier à m'insurger. J'ai changé parce que je suis devenu moins con ? Ouais, c'est peut-être ça…

Plongé dans ma réflexion, je ne remarque que maintenant que Tetsu est toujours à côté de moi et qu'il me fixe. Bordel, je déteste quand il fait ça ! J'ai l'impression qu'il scrute chaque recoins de mon esprit, c'est hyper déstabilisant !

\- Aomine-kun ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Je pourrais rencontrer Ryouta un jour ?

\- … Pourquoi ?

La dernière personne qui m'a dit ça, c'était ma mère. Même si elle commence à s'habituer, je crois, elle m'en a quand même envoyer pas mal dans la gueule. Ma mère n'avait pas de bonnes intentions, et parfois, je continue de douter sur ce qu'elle pense réellement...

Mais Tetsu c'est pas pareil, hein ?!

\- Je dois t'avouer que ça m'intrigue. Puis je suis curieux aussi.

\- Je trouve aussi que ça serait une bonne idée de nous le présenter.

Je me retourne en sursautant, pour voir Akashi près de la porte fenêtre. Putain, je vais faire une crise cardiaque avant la fin de la journée je crois…

\- Tetsuya à raison, je suis très curieux également. C'est inhabituel il faut l'avouer.

\- Si c'est que de la curiosité, c'est hors de question. Ryouta n'est pas une bête de foire.

\- Je ne dis pas ça Daiki, loin de là mon intention de le mettre en pâture à la Génération des miracles. Sache que tu n'as rien à nous prouver. Mais cela permettrait à toute l'équipe de se rendre compte que tu ne fais rien d'horrible. Tu ne fais rien d'horrible, n'est-ce pas Daiki ?

\- Pas mon genre. _\- Je répond avec mon dédain habituel. Il ne faut pas que je lui fasse croire que ce qu'il me dit m'atteint._

Le petit enfoiré, il essaye de me manipuler.

\- Aomine-kun, je pense que je me suis mal exprimé en disant que j'étais curieux. Curieux n'est pas le mot approprié. Je te crois quand tu dis que… De ce que tu dis, Ryouta est conscient de votre relation. Mais te voir en couple Aomine-kun, doit être quelque chose de très amusant.

\- Je me demande si c'est pas encore pire…

\- Bien. Retournons à l'intérieur, et proposons cela aux autres. Si bien évidemment, tu es d'accord Daiki ?

Pourquoi ça ne m'a pas l'air de sonner comme une question. Bref, l'empereur a encore décidé, je n'ai pas le choix que de suivre.

\- Ouais, ouais...

Nous rentrons tous les trois, et j'entends Akashi demander à tout le monde de se rasseoir. Je retourne à ma place, à côté de Satsu, qui me regarde d'un air inquiet. Je la rassure comme je peux, pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien de mon côté.  
Une fois que tout le monde est retourné à sa place d'origine, Akashi reprend la parole.

\- Bien. Malgré les événements, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que la relation de Daiki et ce Ryouta, ne nous concerne pas. Nous n'avons pas à dire quoi que ce soit dessus. Chacun a son avis là-dessus, mais Daiki n'a en aucun besoin de nos commentaires.

\- Mais…

\- Kagamin, tais-toi. Je t'ai dit que si ça te dérangeait, tu n'avais qu'à partir ! On ne te retient pas ! Tu en as déjà assez fait je crois…

Je pose ma main sur la tête de Satsu et lui caresse les cheveux pour la calmer.

\- Satsuki à raison. Pas de commentaires. _-Conclut Akashi._

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir comment a évolué la situation depuis que je suis parti sur la terasse. Midorima s'est résolu et n'affiche plus rien à part son expression naturelle. Tetsu a l'air de soutenir ma cause, ainsi qu'Akashi. Kagami fulmine dans son coin, tant mieux pour lui, ça lui fera les neurones. Et Murasakibara s'en fout toujours autant. Bon, ça n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça…

\- Néanmoins… Daiki propose que l'on rencontre Ryouta.

\- Euh…

Depuis quand j'ai "proposé" ? On m'a plutôt forcé la main, non ? Akashi, voyant mon air assez dubitatif, se corrige lui même.

\- Disons plutôt qu'il a accepté la possibilité qu'on le rencontre.

Ouais, c'est mieux.

\- Je propose demain, si tout le monde est disponible. Plus vite on le fera, plus vite chacun aura les réponses qu'il veut. Des remarques ?

\- …

\- Bien. Nous allons organiser ça alors.

Demain ? Merde, mais comment je vais préparer psychologiquement Ryou, là ?! C'est limite mission impossible. Je suis pas contre, puisque effectivement, après ils me lâcheront tous avec ça. Mais Ryouta… Disons que demain, ça passe ou ça casse. Soit il va paniquer et totalement refuser, ou pire, faire une crise devant eux. Soit ça va bien se passer. Il y a plus qu'à prier pour que ce soit la deuxième solution…

Je les entends vaguement parler de l'organisation, je les écoute sans vraiment y faire attention. Ils sont en train de discuter de l'heure et du lieu de rendez-vous…

\- Dai-chan … Qu'est ce qui serait le mieux pour Ryouta ?

En endroit bien pour Ryouta ? Assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde ? Qui ne soit pas inconnu à Ryou pour qu'il se sente plus facilement à l'aise ? J'ai bien une idée mais… C'est notre endroit à nous. Ça me fait chier de proposer ça, mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions en vu du peu de temps que j'ai pour préparer tout ça…

\- Vous voyez le terrain de basket, près du grand parc ? - _acquiescement des autres_ \- C'est un endroit qu'il connaît bien, donc ça ne peut que le rassurer d'aller là-bas.

\- Alors nous nous rejoindrons à cet endroit, à 14h. Ceux qui ne souhaite pas venir, je n'oblige personne, c'est votre choix. Évidemment, tout ce qui a été dit ici, reste entre nous. Si Daiki a envie d'en parler à d'autres personnes, c'est son choix, ce n'est pas à nous d'en décider. Compris Taiga ?

\- Ouais, ouais…

\- Bien. Des questions ?

\- Aomine-kun, est ce qu'il y a des choses à savoir sur Ryouta ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien, est-ce qu'il y a des choses à ne pas dire ou ne pas faire ?

\- Il est vrai que nous ne connaissons rien de l'autisme, ni du caractère de Ryouta. Donc, si tu as des choses à nous faire part là-dessus, ne te prive pas Daiki, ça ne pourra qu'aider tout le monde, ici.

Et c'est reparti. Je vous la refais pas à vous, je pense que vous avez compris ? Pas de contact physique si ce n'est pas lui qui l'entame, pas de mots trop compliqués...Oui il peut discuter, il parle même beaucoup si on le laisse s'exprimer. Il ne comprend pas forcément les expressions du visage, ni l'ironie, donc à proscrire. Si vous avez un truc à lui dire, lui dire directement, sans passer par moi, je ne suis pas un pigeon transmetteur. Il a sa façon d'être, de parler, de réagir, donc il ne faut pas lui forcer la main, s'il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas, point barre. Je leur explique aussi les différents aspects de la maladie, concernant son hyperactivité, ses réaction face au bruit et à la lumière vive, même si là, certains points ne vont pas être utiles, c'est juste pour les prévenir. Niveau comportement, je leur précise que Ryouta peut partir d'un coup, en plein milieu d'une conversation. Faut pas le prendre mal, c'est juste qu'il en a marre. Enfin, tous ces trucs là quoi…

C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir avec beaucoup de personnes autour de lui. Quand on se balade dans la ville, ça compte pas, on parle à personne et personne ne nous parle. Là, ça va être très différent. Je sais juste que la situation peut horriblement le stresser, mais, comment il va réagir exactement ? J'en ai aucune idée, et il faut que je me prépare à tout. J'essaye de leur dire tout ce que je sais qui pourrait être utile, en évitant les futilités, mais c'est difficile de penser à tout. Donc, je pense que je rajouterai des choses au fur et à mesure demain, en voyant comment ça se passe.

Personne ne m'interrompt et tout le monde à l'air de m'écouter attentivement. Vaut mieux pour eux, sinon, je les laisse gérer les crises ! … Nan, je déconne, je pourrais pas laisser Ryouta en mauvaise état, juste par simple caprice.

Je pense avoir fait à peu près le tour de la chose… Ah…

\- Ah, si aussi, il va y avoir du monde, il va lui falloir du temps pour se souvenir des noms. Je vais essayer de lui parler de tout le monde ce soir, mais là-dessus, je promets rien. Soyez poli, il déteste quand on dit pas bonjour. C'est con, mais c'est comme ça, et il va totalement vous ignorer si vous ne vous présentez pas et si vous ne dites pas bonjour. J'ai sûrement oublié plein de trucs, mais je vous dirais au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il se passe.

\- Woaw. Tu m'avais pas dit tout ça Dai-chan… Comment tu fais pour penser à tout ça ?

\- … L'habitude ? Au bout d'un moment, t'es tellement habitué que tu te rends même plus compte qu'il n'est pas comme tout le monde et les choses se font naturellement.

\- Je pense que ça va déjà beaucoup nous aider pour demain. Nous ferons le maximum pour ne pas que ça dégénère et pour le mettre à l'aise. Si l'un de nous ne se sent plus à l'aise, il partira. N'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Bon bah, au moins, je sais que de leur côté ça va aller. Du moins, j'espère.

\- Donc, en vu de ce que tu dis Aomine, Ryouta n'est pas très tactile avec toi non plus ?

\- Bizarrement, c'est tout le contraire avec moi. Il est très tactile et demande beaucoup d'affection. Donc, même si je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à certains, dont toi Midorima, il risque de l'être même en votre présence. Et je ne vais pas le repousser pour vous faire plaisir.

\- Ceux que ça dérange ils tourneront la tête. Personnellement, je veux voir ça.

\- … T'es vraiment bizarre Tetsu. Pourquoi "tu veux voir ça" ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, ça doit être vraiment drôle de voir Aomine-kun en couple.

\- Tsss…

Personne ne relève la réaction puérile et peut discrète de Kagami. J'espère sincèrement que demain il ne sera pas là. Ça me fera des vacances…

\- Moi je trouve que Mine-chin est mignon quand il parle de son amoureux.

Je me tourne vivement vers Murasakibara, comme la plupart des autres personnes de la pièce. Pour le peu de fois qu'il a ouvert la bouche cet après-midi, c'est assez surprenant de l'entendre maintenant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir à cette remarque. J'entends Satsu glousser à côté de moi. Nan mais nan, j'avais réussi à paraître bien jusque là, il a tout gâché…  
Bon, au moins, on va dire que c'est une bonne phrase de conclusion pour clore cette réunion.

\- Bien, la réunion est terminée, je pense qu'on a assez d'informations. Rendez-vous demain à 14h au terrain près du parc.

C'est le signal pour dire qu'on peut tous y aller. Je prends mes affaires, je salue une dernière fois mes anciens coéquipiers d'un signe de main avant d'y aller, Satsu sur les talons. S'ils ont encore envie de discuter, ce sera sans moi. J'ai beaucoup de choses à préparer pour demain, notamment prévenir Ryouta, et ça, ça ne va pas être facile. Ce n'est pas le convaincre qui me semble difficile, c'est de lui expliquer toute la situation, le fait qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de monde… Ça ne va pas être simple…

\- Ça ne s'est… pas si mal passé que ça, tu ne trouves pas Dai-chan ?

\- Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Moi, je trouve que Mu-kun a raison. Tu es trop mignon quand tu parles de Ryouta !

J'accélère le pas pour essayer de la semer. Je l'entends glousser et essayer de me rattraper. Nan, elle ne me verra pas rougir une deuxième fois, hors de question. Laissez ma dignité en paix, merde !


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Hey ! Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici un chapitre que vous attendiez : La rencontre avec la Génération des Miracles !**_  
 _ **Comme vous avez pu le voir, ce chapitre est... Long ? Plus de 9000 mots, sans le blabla du début! Ne vous attendez pas à ça à chaque fois, c'est assez exceptionnel je pense ^^**_

 _ **Je sais, je sais... J'ai transformé Kagami en vilain petit connard. Honte à moi. Blâmer moi !**_

 ** _Merci à Flomangasfics, Shirayuki, Yukine, Phaphilionne, Nezumibook, Oohfemmeluxieuse, Bastou, Jinka-san, Rin-BlackRabbit et super mocchi pour vos reviews !  
Merci à ceux qui suivent ou mettent en favoris cette fiction !  
Et merci à ma bêta pour me corriger ! _**

_**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **~CHAPITRE 14~**

* * *

\- DAI-CHAN ! DEBOUT !

Mon dieu, mais qui m'a coltiné une amie pareille ! Satsuki vient de rentrer dans ma chambre en claquant la porte et en ouvrant mes volets. Est-ce qu'un jour, je vais pouvoir avoir un réveil en douceur ? Avec Ryouta, je suis sûr que je peux en avoir un. Ouais… avec des longs câlins, des caresses, voir plus…

-DAI-CHAN ! C'est un jour important !

Je me planque sous ma couette pour seule réponse. Elle peut pas me laisser fantasmer deux secondes ?! Pourquoi elle est là d'abord ? Pourquoi c'est un jour important ?  
Ah… Ah ouais. Je vais présenter Ryouta à la Génération des Miracles. J'ai presque envie de chouiner pour montrer mon mécontentement. Mais je ne le fais pas, parce que je suis un homme virile. Donc pour toute réponse aux jérémiades de Satsu, je grogne. Ouais, ça, c'est virile et mature.

Je sens un poids sur mon lit et ma couette être enlevée de ma tête. Satsu me regarde, attendant une réponse plus constructive que ce que je lui offre. Ouais, mais le soleil, ça fait mal aux yeux. J'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller et recommence à grogner.

\- Arrête de faire ton néandertal et lève toi ! Il est déjà 10h30 !

Je relève la tête violemment. 10h30 ? Nan, mais elle se fout de moi ?! Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, on est dimanche et on a rendez-vous à 14h !

\- Me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu devrais me remercier ! Allez, fais pas ton faignant et lève toi ! Et va prendre une douche, Ryouta t'approchera pas si tu pues !

\- Jt'emmerde Satsu…Ryouta il m'aime même quand je pue.

Je finis quand même par me lever, juste pour échapper un peu à sa voix qui me scie les tympans dès le matin. Je prends des affaires et file à la douche. L'eau chaude finit de me réveiller et je prends conscience de ce qu'implique cette journée. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se finir. Si on peut éviter les cris et les pleures, ça ne sera pas mal…  
Je sors de la salle de bain, habillé et avec une serviette sur la tête pour me sécher les cheveux. De retour dans ma chambre, je vois Satsu installée à ma chaise de bureau. Mon lit est fait et les quelques affaires qui traînaient sont rangées. C'est une manie chez les gens de ranger ma chambre ? Je regarde mon réveil : 11h. Déjà ?  
Je passe,du temps avec Satsu dans ma chambre, à parler, de tout et de rien. Même si je garde un air mécontent, (évidemment, ça ne me plait pas de me faire réveiller comme ça, et je suis rancunier), on discute très facilement et je sens que ça lui fait plaisir que je m'ouvre un peu à elle. Puis, moi, ça me permet de me détendre un peu. J'avoue que je stresse pour ce qu'il va se passer cet après-midi...

Au bout d'un moment, ma mère nous appelle pour manger. Nous nous installons tous les trois à table et la discussion s'installe entre les deux femmes.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Dai-chan va nous présenter Ryouta !

\- Oh… Et bien… Tu verras qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !

Je ne relève même pas ce qu'elle dit. C'est vrai que ça ne se voit pas sur la tête de Ryouta qu'il est autiste. Mais pourquoi Satsu fronce les sourcils ?

Ma mère reprend comme si de rien était.

\- C'est bien que vous le rencontriez ! Il n'en parle pas beaucoup de sa relation, tu sais. Des fois, je me dis qu'il n'ose pas et qu'il se rend lui-même compte que c'est… enfin…

\- Bizarre ? - _Dit Satsu pour essayer de finir la phrase de ma mère._

\- Non, pas bizarre. Mais enfin voilà, je pense que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ! Il ne faut pas le prendre mal, je ne dis pas ça méchamment !

Le sourire de Satsu se fige, comme si elle se forçait à adopter cette expression. Ma mère n'a rien dit de mal là, alors pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ? Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voit pas la différence entre avant et maintenant. Ca ne me choque plus d'entendre des choses comme ça, à côté de ça, elle me prouve quand même qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Enfin, je crois. C'est vrai qu'elle a des idées un peu étranges, mais elle ne pense pas à mal. C'est juste que… c'est ma mère quoi.

\- Et toi Satsuki, que penses-tu de leur relation ?

\- Dai-chan n'a pas besoin de mon autorisation, et je suis contente de le voir aussi heureux. Je suis sûre que Ryouta est un garçon extraordinaire et qu'ils vont rester ensemble très longtemps ! _\- Dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

Je baisse les yeux vers mon assiette. Elles se rendent compte que je suis toujours là ou pas ? Je ne fais même plus attention à leur échange silencieux. J'aurais peut-être dû…

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je m'excuse rapidement avant de me lever de table pour répondre.

\- Ouais ?

 _\- Dai-i-ki ?_

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe Ryouta ?

 _\- Je suis au terrain !_

\- Hein ?!

Attends ?! Mais ce n'est absolument pas l'heure ! Ryouta a toujours su lire l'heure, il n'a pas pu se tromper ! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ryouta, pourquoi tu es au terrain ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas l'heure ?!

 _\- Hum ! Mais Sumi a dit que je devais partir !_

\- Hein ?! Ryouta, je ne comprends pas, qui est Sumi ?

 _\- Ma soeur !_

Hein ? Mais non, sa soeur s'appelle pas Sumi, c'est Nanami... Ryou n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec les prénoms, pas à ce point là. Il ne s'est pas inventé une sœur imaginaire non plus...

...

Oh non… Y a une deuxième Germaine ?! Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Pourquoi j'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle ?! Je l'ai jamais vu, pourtant je suis allé plusieurs fois chercher Ryouta, mais aucun signe d'une autre soeur ! Bordel de...

\- Et ta soeur t'as dit de partir de chez toi ?

 _\- Oui. Fait froid Dai-i-ki…_

Bon dieu de merde, mais c'est quoi cette famille ?!

\- J'arrive tout de suite, tu m'expliqueras tout ce qui se passe quand je serais là.

 _\- D'accord, d'accord…_

\- Tu m'attends, tu ne bouges pas !

 _\- Hum !_

Je raccroche et préviens ma mère et Satsu que je dois y aller. Mon amie n'attend pas pour me suivre, en me demandant des explications. Je lui dis que je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer, qu'on se rejoint au terrain.  
Je ne prends même pas la peine de réfléchir à la situation. Toute ma concentration se trouve dans mes jambes. J'ai toujours eu une facilité déconcertante à mouvoir mon corps, et malgré ma flemmardise, je ne remercierai jamais assez la nature de m'avoir donné un corps d'athlète dans des moments comme ça…  
La dernière fois que je me suis inquiété comme ça, j'ai eu mes raisons. Germaine avait laissé Ryouta tout seul tout un week-end chez lui. Je vais avoir le droit à quoi maintenant ?! Merde...

Je vois le grillage du terrain qui se rapproche. Je passe par dessus le portail, pas le temps de l'ouvrir et me dirige vers Ryouta, assis à même le sol. Tu m'étonnes qu'il a froid ! Il est en tee-shirt dehors alors qu'il fait quoi ? 10°C grand max ?

\- Dai-i-ki !

Je m'accroupie en face de lui et le serre dans mes bras. Il est gelé, putain. J'enlève mon pull et lui fait enfiler tout en frottant ses bras de mes mains. Je sens ses mains s'accrocher à mon haut et il se blottit contre moi.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Ryouta ?

\- Sumi… Elle est venue et elle a dit… elle a dit que si je voulais pas aller dans ma chambre, je devais pas venir. Mais moi, je voulais voir Dai-i-ki, alors je voulais pas aller dans ma chambre.

\- Attends, attends… t'es en train de me dire, que quand ta soeur est chez toi, elle te force à rester dans ta chambre ?

\- Quand y a des amis !

\- Et tu n'as pas le droit de sortir ?!

\- Hum hum. Mais moi, je voulais voir Dai-i-ki ! J'ai dit à Sumi que je voulais sortir et.. elle a dit… que si je partais, fallait pas revenir.

C'est quoi encore cette merde ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé pire que Nanami et Kagami réunit…

\- Mais moi, je voulais voir Dai-i-ki…

\- Chuuut, je sais…

Il se blottit plus fort contre moi et se détend petit à petit. Il doit vraiment se sentir paumé et tout seul… enfin, seul avec moi.

J'entends le portail bouger et vois Satsu arriver le coeur au bord des lèvres…Lla pauvre, elle s'est obligée à courir alors que ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Enfin, sauf pour me courir après, mais ce n'est pas la même chose… Bref…

Elle s'approche doucement de nous. Je suis de dos, Ryouta à la tête enfouie dans mon torse, donc, Satsu ne peut pas le voir d'où elle est.

\- Ryou… Je suis pas venu tout seul. Satsu est là, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Sat-su ?

Il relève la tête et regarde par dessus mon épaule. Il fait un signe de main à la rose. Je tourne la tête vers elle pour voir sa réaction, et je crois qu'elle bugue. Est-ce que tout le monde va faire cette tête de débile la première fois qu'ils verront Ryouta ?

Je me relève et tire Ryouta vers moi pour qu'il suive le mouvement. Il frotte rapidement ses yeux pour effacer une quelconque trace de larmes et sourit à Satsu, en restant caché derrière moi.

\- Satsu, je te présente Ryouta. Ryouta, c'est Satsu…

\- Bonjour !

Satsuki a l'air de se réveiller et le salue chaleureusement en retour.

\- Je suis contente de te rencontrer Ryouta !

\- Hum !

Bon. Et maintenant ? Nan, parce qu'il reste presque une heure avant que les autres arrivent et techniquement, Ryouta n'a nul part où aller ce soir. Maman va gueuler...

* * *

\- 'Man, je comprends, mais je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul, il va pas dormir dehors !

J'ai expliqué vaguement la raison de ma demande à ma mère, et elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'accord. Les bras croisés et un regard indéchiffrable, j'ai l'impression de retourner quelques semaines en arrière. Ryouta et Satsu sont sur le canapé et ne peuvent pas entendre la conversation d'ici.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour ma mère, mais je ne lui demande pas le monde.

\- Tu connais les règles Daiki, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit là quand j'étais là également, ça me gène.

\- Il est tout seul. Tu dis ne pas vouloir que j'aille dans un hôtel miteux, mais là je n'ai que ces deux solutions. Soit il peut rester, soit je l'accompagne dans un hôtel.

\- Mais…

\- C'est pour une nuit maman, soit sympa… S'il te plait.

Elle se mord la lèvre et pousse un soupire mais finit par accepter. Je la remercie, lui embrasse la joue et repars vers le salon pour annoncer la suite des évènements à Ryouta.  
Satsu est sur le fauteuil et a laissé le canapé à Ryouta. Ils relèvent tous les deux la tête en m'entendant revenir et ils se détendent… Ah ouais, pas terrible de laisser Ryouta avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas. Et Satsu n'a pas su quoi faire ou dire je pense…

Je m'installe à côté de Ryouta et il ne tarde pas à se coller contre moi.

\- Regarde, j'ai une montre !

Il me montre son poignet où trône une montre bleu foncée.

\- C'est la même couleur que toi !

Je suis son doigt du regard pour comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Mes cheveux. Il a choisi une montre de la même couleur que mes cheveux. Il me lance un de ses grands sourires et je lui réponds en lui embrassant le front. J'entends Satsu pousser un couinement appréciateur.

\- N'en profite pas pour mater toi !

\- Vous êtes trop choouuux !

Je soupire et sens mon portable vibrer. Je le sors de ma poche pour voir qui ça peut être. Pitié pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle…

 _"Message reçu à 13h36- Germaine  
_ _T'as récupéré Ryouta ?"_

Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir son numéro à celle-là. Mais comment elle parle de son frère, c'est pas un colis non plus ! Il ne faut pas que je m'énerve, elle peut quand même m'apporter des réponses sur la situation.

 _"Message envoyé à 13h36- Aomine  
_ _Ouais, il est chez moi. C'est quoi encore cette merde ?!"_

 _"Message reçu à 13h37 - Germaine  
_ _Gueule pas, j'y suis pour rien, j'ai été virée aussi. Quand Sumi est à la maison, c'est elle qui décide."_

La. Grosse. Merde. J'ai affronté la soeur, ma mère, ma meilleure amie, mes anciens coéquipiers, les inconnus… Maintenant on va me dire qu'il y a encore pire que tout ça réuni ?

 _"Message envoyé à 13h37 - Aomine  
_ _Bordel, mais c'est qui Sumi ? Pourquoi j'en ai jamais entendu parlé ?"_

 _"Message reçu à 13h38 - Germaine  
_ _Sumi, c'est l'aîné de la famille. Elle est jamais à la maison normalement, mais quand elle est là, c'est la merde. Je dégage toujours ses affaires et les photos d'elle quand elle est pas, je ne supporte pas de voir sa tronche tous les jours. Moins elle est là, mieux on se porte. Débrouille toi pour que Ryouta ne rentre pas à la maison."_

Vu ce que Germaine m'en dit, je n'imagine même pas le caractère de merde que doit avoir l'aîné. Ni comment elle traite Ryouta. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de rencontrer cette fameuse Sumi. Pour lui présenter mon poing. Je réponds quand même à Germaine n°1 qui, au final, n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Quoi qu'un peu quand même, elle a laissé son petit frère se barrer sans explication, sans savoir où il allait et ce qu'il allait faire !

 _"Message envoyé à 13h40-Aomine_  
 _Ok. Je m'occupe de Ryouta"_

Je me concentre sur Ryouta qui joue avec sa montre. Je le vois sursauter quand elle fait un bruit. Je rigole doucement, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il me tape l'épaule. Je change de sujet de conversation pour ne pas qu'il boude et pour savoir ce qu'il pense de ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui.

\- Tu te sens prêt pour cette après-midi Ryou ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Pour rencontrer les personnes dont je t'ai parlé ?

\- Hum…

\- C'est pas une réponse ça Ryouta…

\- … Je serais gentil !

\- Mais t'es toujours gentil Ryou, dis-je comme une évidence en lui caressant la nuque. Ça te fait peur de les rencontrer ?

\- Un peu, mais ça va aller parce que Da-i-ki est là !

Je lui souris et une idée me vient. Je prends mon portable pour lui montrer une photo de la Génération des Miracles. Je ne sais pas si ça va l'aider mais bon, ça peut déjà être un début… Je lui présente chaque personne sur la photo en précisant des détails qu'il pourrait retenir, comme la couleur des cheveux ou une mimique récurrente. A chaque fois que je prononce un nom, Ryouta le répète jusqu'à le retenir et en comptant les syllabes sur ses doigts. C'est intéressant, j'ai très peu eu l'occasion de le voir faire ça. Seulement quand il apprenait des nouveaux mots, quand on lisait ensemble sur le terrain.

Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est bientôt 14h. Donc, il est grand temps d'y aller si on veut pas être en retard et s'attirer les foudres d'Akashi. Je préviens les deux autres et vois Ryouta partir vers ma chambre. Ah, non, c'est pas le moment…  
Je le suis pour voir qu'il prend le sac que je prends habituellement. Il y met le ballon et traîne le sac jusqu'à moi pour me le donner.

\- Faut prendre l'eau !

\- Ouais, t'as raison, je vais en chercher…

Je prends une bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine, ainsi qu'un paquet de gâteau. Au cas où. Je rejoins les autres à l'entrée de la maison et tend la main à Ryouta. Je préviens ma mère qu'on y va. Elle s'arrête sur le pallier, et fixe nos mains liées avec Ryouta. Ouais, bah ça, je peux rien faire par contre. Puis j'aime bien. Puis je ne vais sûrement pas le rejeter !

\- Faites attention à vous… _-Dit-elle avec une sourire crispé._

\- Comme d'hab ! A plus 'man.

Sur le chemin, Ryouta me parle de tout et de rien. Satsu prend peu à peu part à la discussion et ils commencent à parler tous les deux. Même si Ryou reste collé à moi et ne regarde pas Satsu quand il parle, il accepte quand même la discussion et ça me fait très plaisir. Ils parlent d'animaux si j'ai bien compris, mais je ne fais que les écouter.

Quand on arrive sur le terrain, ils sont déjà tous présents. Tetsu, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara… et Kagami. Et un autre petit gars que je reconnais comme le partenaire de Midorima. Bon…

On s'avance vers eux et une fois à leur niveau. Ryouta se cache derrière moi. Il colle son torse à mon dos et ne fait dépasser que le haut de sa tête au-dessus de mon épaule.

Pour l'instant… Il n'y a pas vraiment de réaction. C'est un peu le vide intersidérale même.

Akashi reprend contenance et se racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Daiki, tu nous présentes.

\- Ryouta, les gars, les gars…

\- C'est Ak-a-shi !

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le vois littéralement se planquer derrière moi. Ah ouais, ils ont tous tourné la tête vers lui.

\- Ak-a-shi…- _Répète-t-il en me montrant trois doigts qu'il relève un par un comme pour compter._

\- Ouais Ryou, c'est Akashi.

\- Sat-su, Ak-a-shi…

\- Tu te souviens des autres ?

\- Non… Non... Je sais plus…- _me répond-t-il, un peu perdu._

\- Vous vous présentez ?

\- Bonjour Kise, je suis Midorima, et voici Takao.

\- Bonjour ! Moi, c'est Ryouta ! Mi-do-ri… ma. Mi-do-ri-ma. Et Ta-ka-o. Midorima à des lunettes. Tu m'as dit Daiki, que Mi-do-ri-ma à des lunettes !

\- Ouais.

\- Et un objet chanceux biz-arre.

… Oups ?

\- … Mes objets chanceux ne sont pas bizarres, Ahomine !

\- Ouais, ouais, mais bon, on se souvient tous de trucs bizarres que tu as ramené à Teiko.

\- Je ne veux plus de commentaires là-dessus…

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Murasakibara pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Bonjour Kise-chin. Mon nom c'est Murasakibara.

\- Oh non, trop long.

Je sens Ryou faire non de la tête dans mon dos. Il frotte le haut de sa tête sur mon omoplate pour… pour me dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

\- Bah, c'est son nom, on va pas le changer Ryou…

\- Je peux pas, trop long…-Me dit-il dans un couinement.

\- Ryouta… tu peux l'appeler Mu-kun si tu veux…- _Essaye de rassurer Satsu._

\- Mu-kun… Je peux dire Mu-kun ?

\- Hum, si tu veux Kise-chin…

\- Alors Mu-kun… Mais je ne m'appelle pas Kise-chi... Je m'appelle Ryouta.

Je ris doucement, sans vraiment relever ce qu'il vient de dire. Je pense qu'ils vont vite comprendre qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas changer, pour ne pas le perturber. Il s'appelle Ryouta, où Ryou, mais pas Kise. C'est comme ça.  
Ryouta a mis sa tête de façon à regarder au-dessus de mon épaule. Je sens ses doigts s'accrocher à mon haut et tapoter dans un rythme que seul lui connait. Où, peut-être qu'il se répète silencieusement le nom de tout le monde. Aucune idée. D'un coup, Ryou s'arrête et se relève sur la pointe des pieds pour se faire entendre, malgré ma présence.

\- Te-tsu ! Lui, c'est Te-tsu !

Il montre du doigt la bonne personne effectivement. Tetsu se rapproche un peu, son chien sur la tête. C'est original. Ryouta a l'air intrigué par Nigo et se décale un peu de derrière moi pour mieux voir.

\- C'est un chien.

\- Ouais.

\- Nani dit que je peux pas approcher.

\- Pourquoi Ryou ?

\- Nani dit que c'est dangereux un chien, Sumi dit que je vais faire du mal.

\- Tu ferais pas de mal à une mouche Ryou ! Quand tu t'assois sur le canapé, tu as peur de lui faire mal !

\- Pas vrai ! - _s'offusque-t-il._

Tetsu, amusé par notre échange, décide de poser Nigo à terre. La réaction de Ryouta ne se fait pas attendre, il s'accroche à moi comme si ça vie en dépendait ! Je lui fais relâcher sa prise et lui caresse les mains pour ne pas qu'il se blesse.

Je m'approche de Nigo, Ryouta sur mes talons.

\- J'peux Tetsu ?

\- Hai, Aomine-kun.

Je prends Nigo dans mes bras et me tourne vers Ryouta. Je lui explique qu'il peut le toucher, et d'une main hésitante, il commence à caresser le chien comme je lui ai montré. Un sourire vient éblouir son visage tandis qu'il passe ses doigts sur le pelage de l'animal.

\- C'est tout doux…

Après quelques instants, je repose Nigo et Ryouta retourne se cacher derrière moi. Il montre Kagami du doigt et me demande qui c'est.

\- C'est Kagami.

\- Hum, Hum…

\- Il joue au basket avec Tetsu.

Ryouta regarde Kagami, sans vraiment le regarder. On dirait que ses yeux sont voilés. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Oh non.

\- Non quoi Ryouta ?

\- Il veut pas être gentil lui. Je vois, il est pas content d'être là et il ne m'aime pas. Il n'aime pas Dai-i-ki non plus. Veux pas parler avec Ka-ga-mi.

Je souris doucement à ce qu'il explique. Le premier qui me dit que Ryouta est stupide ou gogole, je lui en colle une. Même s'il a une façon bien à lui de s'exprimer, il est tout sauf idiot.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ryouta. Taiga ne fera rien de mal. N'est-ce pas ?

Il grogne en détournant le regard. Je pense qu'Akashi est clair. Je le remercie du regard pour ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais par là !

Ryouta m'embrasse la nuque et part se promener. Je le regarde partir et détourne le regard en sentant tous les autres me fixer.

\- Tu ne le suis pas ?- Me demande Akashi.

\- Il est grand, il ne va pas se perdre.

\- Il en avait assez ?

\- Nan, il avait juste envie de se promener. Je vous l'ai dit, Ryouta reste une personne hyperactive, et il n'aime pas rester trop longtemps à ne rien faire. Puis il sait que vous ne direz rien devant lui, donc je pense qu'il vous laisse un peu de temps pour qu'on puisse discuter si vous avez des trucs à me dire.

Tous les regards se braquent sur Akashi. On attend le verdict du juge…

\- Ryouta a l'air d'être un bon garçon, avec un drôle de sens de l'humour. Je n'ai aucun doute aujourd'hui quant à sa condition et sur sa capacité à comprendre ce qui l'entour. Il est très attaché à toi et ça se sent.

Je regarde Satsu qui s'agite un peu un côté de moi. Je soupire en la regardant faire, avant de la regarder, déjà blasé de ce qu'elle va dire.

\- Crache le morceau Satsu…

\- … VOUS ETES TROP MIGNONS ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Je vous imagine trop faire des papouilles ! Oh et quand il t'a montré sa montre et qu'il a choisi la même couleur que tes cheveux ! Ou quand il t'a fait un bisou, c'était trop mignooon ! La façon qu'il a de se cacher derrière toi, de rester toujours près de toi, de toujours chercher le contact, c'est trop choux ! Tu m'avais caché ça Dai-chan, ton côté patient, tendre et protecteur ! ET…

\- Respire Satsu, et parle plus doucement, les mots vont pas s'envoler…

\- Mais vous êtes trop miiiiiiignoooooooooons !

\- Tu vas le faire flipper si tu fais ça devant lui…

\- Momoi-san, tu les as vu s'embrasser ?

\- Nooon, pas encore ! Je suis déçue…

\- Bande de voyeurs !

\- Oui. Moi je n'attends que ça Aomine-kun.

\- Tsss… T'es grave Tetsu !

Je regarde les autres pour voir s'ils sont du même avis. Ouais, non, pas forcément. Mu-kun… enfin Murasakibara s'en fout toujours, même s'il a l'air plus attentif qu'hier à ce qu'il se passe. Akashi est impossible à déchiffrer, Kagami est en retrait en train de faire la gueule, Midorima reste stroïque et … Et ouais, qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ?

\- Sinon, je croyais que c'était juste la Génération des Miracles ? - _Dis-je en continuant de fixer Takao._

\- Oh… euh… nan nan, je suis pas là pour juger ou quoi que ce soit ! - _Dit-il en secouant les mains devant lui, comme une protection_ \- Je suis venu pour calmer et traduire ce que dit le Tsundere à côté de moi ! - A _joute-t-il en froncer les sourcils avec ses doigts._

\- Ok…

\- Je serais aussi discret qu'une puce !

J'hoche la tête sans trop savoir quoi faire d'autre. Pourquoi on est toujours obligé d'attirer les gens chelous ? Nan, mais là, on tient un cas encore !

\- Sa-tsu !

Je me retourne pour voir Ryouta revenir en courant vers nous. Une fois à notre hauteur, il se positionne directement devant la seule fille du groupe…

\- Viens Sat-su !

Ma meilleure amie n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Ryouta lui attrape le poignet et la tire doucement vers un endroit que seul lui connait. Satsu me jette un regard pour savoir si elle peut le suivre, je lui souris pour toute réponse.

Point de Vue Momoi Satsuki

Ryouta m'emmène jusqu'à un arbre puis s'arrête avant de me montrer quelque chose du doigt. Un nid d'oiseau, avec des œufs dedans. Sur le chemin pour le terrain, nous avons un peu discuté et je lui ai dit que j'avais une passion pour les oiseaux. Je trouvais ça très beau. Et je dois avouer que celui qui vient de se poser est magnifique. Je souris avant de me tourner vers le petit-ami de Dai-chan. Il m'a lâché le bras quand nous sommes arrivés là où il voulait m'emmener.

\- C'est un oiseau, il est bleu !

\- Oui Ryouta, il est très beau, merci de m'avoir montré ça !

Malgré tout ce que je peux dire et toutes les informations que nous as donné Dai-chan, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à Ryouta. Je ne mens pas quand je dis que je suis contente pour eux et que le handicap de Ryouta ne me dérange pas. Mais je ne connais rien à cela, et j'ai très peur de faire une bêtise.  
Mais Ryouta arrive à mettre les personnes à l'aise rapidement. Je ne sais pas si c'est conscient ou non, mais je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise à côté de lui. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me rapprocher de lui sans lui faire peur. Dai-chan m'a parlé des crises qu'il peut faire et j'ai très peur que mon ami d'enfance m'en veuille si Ryouta se retrouve dans cet état par ma faute… Mais j'ai quand même envie d'apprendre à le connaître ! Et il a l'air plus bavard que Dai-chan sur les détails sentimentaux…

Il regarde fixement l'oiseau et penche la tête en fonction des gestes du volatile. C'est mignon. Il arrête un instant et se met à me fixer, le regard dans le vide.

\- Tu trouves que je suis bizarre ?

\- Euh... Non...

\- Hum, hum. C'est normal ! Je suis pas comme tout... tout le monde ! Je sais pas faire les choses comme tout le monde. Je ne sais pas comment faire avec les autres. Je suis mala-droit des fois. Faut dire quand je fais une bêtise ! Parce que moi, je peux pas savoir. Alors faut me le dire. Le docteur Miano dit toujours qu'il faut m'expliquer. Tu es l'amie de Dai-i-ki. Da-i-i-ki, il me le dit quand je fais ... un... une...Tu diras si je fais une bêtise ?

\- D'accord, je te le dirais.

\- D'accord, d'accord...

Il retourne regarder l'oiseau, pendant que je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il a l'air plus conscient que ce que je ne le pensais. Et puis, au moins, on est deux à ne pas savoir comment réagir avec l'autre !

\- Ryouta ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu veux bien qu'on discute tous les deux ?

\- Hum !

Il s'assoit à même le sol et regarde ses pieds. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Mon dieu, j'espère qu'il ne fait pas une crise ! Je ne vais pas appeler Dai-chan pour savoir quoi faire, je dois me débrouiller !

Voyant que je ne bouge pas, Ryouta relève la tête et tapote le sol en face de lui.

\- Je… Je dois m'asseoir ?

\- Hum ! Quand Dai-i-ki et moi on discute, on s'assoie !

\- D'accord, alors je m'assois…

Je fais ce qu'il me dit pour ne pas le brusquer. Je me rends compte que la situation n'a pas toujours dû être facile pour Dai-chan, lui qui est un animal solitaire, il a dû s'habituer aux habitudes de quelqu'un d'autre et s'accommoder à beaucoup de choses… Pourtant, il l'a fait, sans se plaindre, sans rien dire… Ça m'étonne beaucoup de lui et en même temps, j'apprécie l'homme qu'il devient. Même s'il a beaucoup de défauts, ça ne change rien que c'est une bonne personne et j'en ai la preuve aujourd'hui…

\- Tet-su arrive…

Je regarde dans la même direction que Ryouta pour effectivement, apercevoir Tetsu-kun se diriger vers nous, son chien à ses côtés. Dai-chan discute avec les autres en jetant quelques coup d'oeil dans notre direction pour vérifier que tout se passe bien. Il est très protecteur envers Ryouta, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça…

\- Je peux venir avec vous, Ryouta ?

\- Hum ! Pas plus de monde après… Trop de monde. J'aime pas quand y a trop de monde !

Nous nous regardons avec Tetsu-kun. Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux un peu perdus. Je fais signe à Tetsu-kun de s'installer comme nous, ce qu'il fait, toujours avec des mouvements calmes et sereins, comme à son habitude. Nigo est avec lui et s'installe sur les genoux de son maître. Ryouta regarde fixement le chien, sans faire attention à ce qu'il y a autour de lui, comme s'il était déconnecté.

\- Tu… Tu veux que Nigo vienne sur tes genoux ?

Tetsu-kun gêné ? Je pensais ne jamais voir ça un jour. Je pense qu'il est dans le même état d'esprit que moi actuellement. Ryouta relève la tête et acquiesce, un peu hésitant.

\- Il est gentil et il est tout doux… Il s'appelle Ni-go. Il a les mêmes yeux que Tet-su !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est Aomine-kun qui te l'a dit ?

\- Non, j'ai vu !

Tetsu-kun esquisse un petit sourire discret et pousse Nigo vers Ryouta. Le chien a l'air de comprendre puisqu'il va directement se poser sur les genoux du blond et ne bouge plus. Sur le coup, Ryouta ne bouge plus et lève les mains. On le voit d'ici se crisper, un peu peureux de ce que pourrait faire Nigo. Mais il se détend vite en voyant que le chien ne bouge pas. Ryouta relève une main et la pose sur le pelage de l'animal. Je crois que ça le rassure d'avoir Nigo sur lui. Il me semble que Dai-chan m'avait parlé du fait que c'était plus facile pour lui de rester concentrer sur une conversation s'il faisait quelque chose en même temps. Nigo a l'air d'apprécier l'odeur de Ryouta, il se cale entre ses jambes pour faire une sieste…

\- Il faut parler à Dai-i-ki...

La phrase de Ryouta nous intrigue tous les deux. Il relève la tête vers nous et commence à jouer avec le pelage de Nigo.

\- Dai-i-ki il ne parle pas, même quand il est triste. Il est tout seul des fois…

\- Mais, nous on est là Ryouta, sa maman aussi…

\- Oh non, la maman de Dai-i-ki, elle est pas gentille… Elle… Elle…

Il pose des deux mains sur son crâne et ses coudes sur ses genoux, en faisant attention à Nigo. Il fronce les sourcils avant de se masser le front et de reprendre…

\- Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle veut pas que je sois là, avec Dai-i-ki… La maman de Dai-i-ki, elle dit des choses méchantes et elle fait des… des...c'est pas bien ce qu'elle fait et Dai-i-ki il est triste. Faut parler avec Dai-i-ki…

Ryouta confirme les doutes que j'avais. Même si Dai-chan dit que sa maman s'est calmée, ce n'est pas vrai. Pour que Ryouta ait compris ça et nous en parle, c'est que ça doit être pire que je ne le pensais…

\- Mais Dai-i-ki, il sait pas.

\- … Qu'est-ce qu'il ne sait pas Ryouta ?

\- Que c'est pas bien. Des fois, la maman de Dai-i-ki se moque de Dai-i-ki. Elle dit que c'est pour rigoler, mais c'est pas vrai !

\- Comment tu sais tout ça Ryouta ?

\- Je suis pas gogole, je vois…

\- Moi aussi j'ai remarqué ça… Je sais pour votre relation parce que sa maman me l'a dit et elle a dit des choses vraiment méchantes…

Il va falloir que j'en parle avec Dai-chan. Ryouta n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de lui en parler, il a ses raisons sûrement… Tetsu-kun ne dit rien, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Nous avons discuter tous les deux hier soir par mail, et je sais qu'il respecte tout à fait le choix de Dai-chan. Notre panthère peut trouver un gros soutien auprès de nous, maintenant, il va falloir lui faire comprendre…  
Je comprends rapidement que Dai-chan est prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour Ryouta. Mais l'inverse est également vrai.  
Ryouta commence à joindre ses mains et à les serrer très forts l'une contre l'autre, pendant quelques secondes. Il s'arrête et a l'air de se détendre…

\- De quoi vous voulez parler ?

\- Comment ça Ryouta ?

\- Sat-su a dit… elle voulait discuter.

\- Oh… euh… Je voulais qu'on parle de ta relation avec Dai-chan… De ce que vous faites, de comment ça se passe, ce genre de choses…

\- C'est pas une question.

\- Oui… Je… Tetsu-kun ?

\- Comment ça se passe avec Aomine-kun ?

Merci Tetsu-kun…

\- Bien ! Da-i-ki est gentil !

Nous continuons de parler de leur relation, de ce qu'ils font ensemble, de tout ce qu'ils ont fait comme sorties, de tout ce qu'il a appris avec Dai-chan…. Il nous raconte certaines anecdotes comme le fait que c'est lui qui a embrassé Dai-chan en premier, qu'ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, qu'ils ont fait un doigt d'honneur dans la rue… ça nous fait bien rire, je l'avoue. Rien que d'imaginer Dai-chan aussi aimant envers quelqu'un me fait vraiment plaisir. Ryouta ne s'attarde pas sur certains points, notamment tout ce qui est de l'ordre de l'intimité… Je sens bien qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'il dit, et nous ne posons pas de questions indiscrètes non plus.

\- Ryouta, je me pose une question. - _Reprend Tetsu-kun_

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi Aomine-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait pour que tu tombes amoureux de lui ?

Ryouta ferme les yeux et lève la tête vers le ciel en pinçant les lèvres. Il nous regarde de nouveaux après un temps, pour reprendre la parole.

\- Dai-i-ki est gentil avec moi. Je suis han-di-ca-pé, mais il dit que je suis pas gogole. Il m'apprend plein de chose et il veut… il veut que je sois auto-nome.  
Il est gentil et il est beau. Il dit toujours plein de choses gentils et on fait plein de choses. Avec Dai-i-ki, je me sens pas comme un handi...handi-capé. Avec Dai-i-ki, je suis pas gogole, même quand je fais des trucs bizarres ! Da-i-ki est idiot des fois, il fait des choses qu'il ne faut pas. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que… C'est pas facile. C'est pas facile de vivre avec moi. Faut s'occuper de moi des fois,et c'est pas facile. Mais il dit jamais rien de méchant et il ne se met jamais en colère ! J'aime les câlins avec Dai-i-ki.  
Avec Dai-i-ki… je me sens… normal ? Hum… normal et comme tout le monde...

Au fil des ses mots, je sens mon coeur battre plus vite. C'est… tellement mignon, tellement innocent ce qu'il dit. Je sens petit à petit des larmes perlées à mes yeux. Je suis beaucoup trop émotive pour mon bien.

\- Pourquoi t'es triste Sat-su ?

\- Je … Je…

Je sens une main se poser sur ma tête et quelqu'un s'accroupir dans mon dos.

\- Hey… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Point de vue Aomine Daiki

\- Dai-i-ki… J'ai rien fait mal ! Promis ! J'ai pas fait mal…

Je les quitte deux minutes et je retrouve deux personnes en pleure ?! Non, mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je me lève pour aller prendre Ryouta dans mes bras. Je m'assois à côté de lui et il vient se réfugier contre moi. Je resserre mon étreinte et lui exerce des pressions dans la nuque pour le calmer. Je regarde Tetsu, le seul encore en état de m'expliquer la situation.

\- Ce n'est rien Aomine-kun. Momoi-san est trop émotive et Ryouta a dû être jaloux que tu touches quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Je pense plutôt que Ryouta a vu Satsu pleurer et il n'a pas compris pourquoi. Mais il s'est lui même mit à pleurer par empathie.

\- Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi les deux sont en train de pleurer…

\- Ryouta t'as fait une magnifique déclaration d'amour. Dommage, tu n'étais pas là. Mais tu peux quand même le remercier en l'embrassant.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec ça ?!

\- Quand je veux quelque chose, je suis prêt à tout pour l'avoir.

\- Tu me fais sérieusement flipper Tetsu…

\- Tet-su veut qu'on fasse un bisou ?

Je regarde Ryouta, qui est toujours dans mes bras et qui a fini par se calmer. Satsu a également sécher ses larmes et observe l'échange avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais, mais il ne faut pas lui faire plaisir.

\- Mais si moi, je veux un bisou ?

Ah… Ouais, bon je ne vais pas mentir, je me retiens depuis le début de la journée aussi. Même pour lui dire bonjour, je ne l'ai pas embrassé, trop inquiet de son état. Mais non, il ne faut pas, ça leur ferait trop plaisir…

\- Ce soir, je te ferais plein de bisous si tu veux… Et des câlins et tout ce que tu veux… - _J_ e _chuchote à son oreille._

\- Tu parles de sexe ?

Satsu et Tetsu ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se marrer…

\- Ryouta… Le principe de chuchoter dans l'oreille, c'est que tu ne répètes pas ou que tu ne sous-entende pas ce que j'ai dis à haute voix…

\- Ah, pardon. Mais je veux quand même un bisou.

Alors… En vue du fait que les autres se sont approchés quand ils ne me voyaient pas revenir, que Satsu et Tetsu n'attendent que ça et qu'en plus Ryou me le demande… Je commence à être coincé là… Et Ryouta qui en rajoute une couche en frottant son nez dans mon cou pour m'attendrir…

\- Je parie que si on s'éloigne, vous allez nous suivre ?

\- Oui - _Me répondent en choeur les deux voyeurs._

\- Et si je vous demande de détourner les yeux, vous n'allez pas le faire ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Vous êtes une bande d'enfoirés ?

\- Oui. - _Me répond l'ombre_

\- Dai-chan ! Ça ne se dit pas ! - _Me répond Satsu._

Bordel, ils me font chier…

\- Ceux que ça dérangent, ils ont 3 secondes pour tourner la tête.

Ryouta me fait un grand sourire et ferma les yeux, comme pour me dire qu'il avait compris qu'il aurait le droit à son bisou. Satsu et Tetsu se concentrent sur nous, pour ne pas cligné des yeux ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne prends pas la peine de regarder les autres avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre possession des lèvres de Ryouta. Il pose ses mains dans mon cou tandis que je pose la mienne sur sa hanche et nos lèvres jouent ensemble pendant un certain temps. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes ? Je ne sais plus. C'est fou l'effet que ça me fait d'embrasser Ryouta. Je pourrais presque oublier que les autres sont là. J'ai dit presque. Parce que les couinements de Satsu me ramène très vite à la réalité. Nos lèvres se séparent et il ne faut pas deux secondes avant que j'entende des applaudissements. J'embrasse le front de Ryou, qui pose sa tête sur mon épaule et regarde qui sont les débiles qui applaudissent. Satsu, Tetsu, Takao et… Akashi. Nan, sérieux Akashi, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?!

\- C'était trop mignoooooooooon ! Encore ! Je veux encore voir ça !

\- Tsss… Vous êtes satisfaits au moins ?

\- Oui, très. - _Me répond Tetsu._

\- C'était gênant. - _Reprend Midorima_

\- Bah, pourquoi t'as pas détourné les yeux ? J'ai prévenu !

\- Nan, mais Shin-chan adore voir des amoureux, il est très sensible en vrai ! En même temps, je suis sûr que ça le fait penser à moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore Bakao ?!

\- Bah oui Shin-chan ! Tout le monde sait que je suis l'amour de ta vie !

\- BAKAO !

\- Félicitation Shintaro, je ne savais pas.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Akashi, je ne serais jamais en couple avec un abruti pareil… _\- Soupire le vert._

\- MAIS ! Tu me fends le coeur Shin-chan ! - _Répond Takao en rigolant, des fausses larmes aux coins des yeux._

\- Moi ça me fait penser à Muro-chin…

Mon dieu, mais c'est parti en couilles ! Bon bah, apparemment y'en a deux qui nous cachent des choses… Il faut creuser ça !

\- C'est la journée de la révélation où quoi ?! C'est qui Muro-machin ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire Midorima ?!

\- Rien du tout, oublie, il ne raconte que des conneries… - _Me répond le lunetteux, les traits crispés en fusillant du regard son partenaire qui se fout de sa gueule._

\- Méchant Shin-chan…

\- Muro-chin, il est à Yosen avec moi… - _Répond Murasakibara en continuant de manger ses snacks._

\- … D'accord…

\- Il va falloir que tu nous présentes ce garçon Atsushi…

\- Hai Akashi.

Après ça, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue. Est-ce que le fait qu'on s'est embrassé devant eux, comme n'importe quel couple, ça leur a prouvé quelque chose ? Peut-être bien, mais ne me demandez pas quoi, je ne serais pas vous dire.

D'autres ont essayé de discuter avec Ryouta, et il n'y a eu aucun débordement. Chacun respecte l'espace vitale et le comportement de Ryouta, et lui reste calme et ouvert. C'est plaisant, je sais qu'il fait des efforts, qu'ils en font tous. Ou presque.

Le temps passe tranquillement, chacun discute un peu avec tout le monde, Takao est allé pleurer devant Akashi parce que son Shin-chan est méchant, Murasakibara a parlé un peu de Muro-chin, Satsu me tanait pour que je montre encore plus de marques d'affections avec Ryouta… Bref, un après-midi normal avec la Génération des Miracles.

C'est quand je vois Kagami s'approcher de Ryouta que je commence à plus surveiller la situation. Il n'a rien fait de mal, mais on ne sait jamais. Je le vois parler à mon copain, sans entendre ce qu'il dit. Mais Tetsu n'est pas loin, donc s'il se passe quelque chose, je sais qu'il sera là pour intervenir.  
C'est en voyant Kagami prendre violemment le poignet de Ryouta que je réagis. Tetsu étant plus prêt, je le vois essayer de retenir Kagami qui le repousse assez violemment. Ryouta essaye de se dégager et Kagami finit par le pousser. Ryouta tombe violemment sur le sol.

\- Ryouta !

Personne n'a perdu une miette de la scène. Et tout le monde se dirige vers la scène.  
Je me penche vers Ryouta et l'aide à s'asseoir et il commence à se mordre l'index et à griffer son bras tout en pleurant. Je prends ses deux mains pour le faire arrêter et les pose sur mon torse, ce qui le calme tout de suite. Il peut se faire du mal à lui même, mais je sais qu'il se refuse de m'en faire à moi.  
Il serre mon tee-shirt entre ses mains et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.  
Pendant ce temps, Kagami n'a pas chaumé et n'a pas arrêté d'insulter la terre entière.

\- Mais vous êtes tous des dégueulasses à accepter ça ! C'est ça la Génération des Miracles ?! Putain, mais vous vous rendez pas compte que ça pourrait être n'importe qui qu'il s'en fouterait ! C'est tombé sur Ahomine, mais je suis sûr qu'il coucherait avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous pour avoir un peu d'attention ! Il est handicapé, il capte que dalle à ce qu'il se passe !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Tu es un idiot Ka-ga-mi !

\- Fous toi de ma gueule ouais ! T'es un profiteur ! Et Ahomine, t'es un mec complètement dégueulasse ! Vous êtes immondes bordel !

\- Tetsu, qu'est ce qu'il a dit à Ryouta ?

J'essaye sincèrement de garder mon calme. Je bouille intérieurement, mais je ne dois pas m'énerver alors qu'il y a Ryouta à côté de moi.

\- Il lui a proposé de coucher avec lui, pour faire la différence avec toi, parce que de toute façon, il donnerait son cul à n'importe qui si c'est pour avoir un peu d'attention.

\- C'en est assez. Taiga, tu t'en vas. Et ne recroise plus jamais notre chemin, c'est un conseil.

\- Putain mais... !

\- Atsushi, tu peux m'aider ?

Murasakibara attrape Kagami par un bras et le traine vers la sortie, Akashi sur ses talons. Je ne sais pas qu'elle promesse de mort il va lui faire, mais ça ne risque pas d'être très beau à voir.

De mon côté, je continue de rassurer Ryouta qui ne sait pas où se mettre. Je ne sais pas comment Kagami a pu imaginer une chose pareille, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Ryou ne cesse de me le répéter depuis tout à l'heure. Les autres n'interviennent pas et me laisse gérer la situation.  
Akashi et Murasakibara finissent par revenir, et Ryouta se calme doucement. Tout le monde est un peu gêné par ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais ça serait dommage de finir cette journée sur ça.

\- Hey, Ryou… ça te dit qu'on se fasse un basket ?

\- Tap, tap ? - dit-il en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Ouais, histoire de leur montrer comment on joue tous les deux ?

\- Hum, ça va être rigolo !

Je souris à ça, et vais chercher mon ballon dans le sac que j'ai laissé près d'un banc. Je me tourne vers les autres pour leur faire comprendre mon idée et la plupart esquisse un sourire à la proposition.

\- Ça serait intéressant de voir le niveau de Ryouta avant que nous participions. - _Me fait savoir Akashi._

\- Ouep, bah on va vous montrer ça !

Je lance le ballon a Ryouta qui le rattrape facilement avant de me mettre en place pour un one-on-one contre mon amant.

Ryouta dribble doucement et commence à rire pour rien. Je sens qu'il prépare encore une connerie… Il se recule un peu pour prendre le ballon dans ses mains, me regarde et fonce vers le panier en gardant le ballon dans les mains.

\- Hep hep hep, tu triches Ryou !

Je le choppe par les hanches et le soulève pour le ramener à sa place initial !

\- Non, j'ai pas triché !

\- Ah si, tu as triché ! T'as pas le droit de marcher avec le ballon dans les mains !

\- J'ai pas marché, j'ai couru !

\- C'est pareil, tu n'as pas le droit !

On a peut-être l'air de s'engueuler, mais on est mort de rire de sa connerie. Je connais son niveau aujourd'hui, et il s'est énormément amélioré. Il arrive même à m'impressionner parfois ! Je pense qu'il a fait ça pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour nous faire rire. Et ça fonctionne, parce que même les autres se marre. En même temps je pense que personne ne s'y attendait.

\- Allez Ryou, on fait ça sérieusement, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Je me remets à ma place et Ryou recommence à dribbler. On se regarde dans les yeux, et il commence à faire des mouvements pour pouvoir me passer. Même si je ne joue pas avec toute ma puissance, je reste concentré sur ses mouvements.  
Il finit par me passer, même si j'ai tendu le bras à temps pour l'en empêcher, et se dirige vers le panier pour marquer un dunk. Je l'ai suivi juste pour pouvoir le récupérer lorsqu'il se laisse retomber, parce qu'il a tendance à perdre l'équilibre.

\- Pas mal… - _Nous fait savoir Takao, un sourire en coin._

\- Attends, tu n'as rien vu… On va vous montrer un truc cool ! Ryou, tu fais comme moi ?

Ryouta se concentre sur le ballon que je tiens. Je me mets de côté, le regarde et lance le ballon, qui, même si le tir est hasardeux, rentre sans problème dans le panier. Formless Shot.

Ryouta va récupérer le ballon et reproduit exactement mes gestes. C'est à son tour de me regarder dans les yeux, de tirer et de faire rentrer la balle dans le panier sans une once d'hésitation.  
Les autres ont l'air surpris. Tu m'étonnes !

\- Daiki, c'est …- _Commence Akashi, sans vraiment parvenir à finir sa phrase._

\- Ouep, c'est mon copy cat ! - _Dis-je en posant ma main sur la tête de Ryouta et en lui frictionnant les cheveux._

Ryouta fait un grand sourire au reste du groupe.

… Bon, en vrai, on s'est énormément entraîné pour savoir faire ça. Il n'a pas appris à faire ça du jour au lendemain, mais je lui ai appris. Mais les autres ne sont pas obligés de le savoir !

En fait, il arrive vraiment à recopier certains mouvements que je fais. Mais au bout de plusieurs fois.

\- Donc, ce match, vous êtes partants ? - _Je demande en faisant tourner le ballon sur mon doigt. D'ailleurs, Ryouta me le prend des mains et fait pareil._

Certains s'avancent sur le terrain, notamment Tetsu, Aksahi et Takao, et nous faisons des équipes avant de commencer un petit match. Ils ont bien compris que Ryouta n'était pas non plus à notre niveau, donc on joue tranquillement. C'est plutôt bon enfant, personne ne joue à pleine puissance. Les autres ont fini par nous rejoindre, même si Midorima s'est plaint que ce match "n'était pas digne de la Génération des Miracles"... Mais ça, on s'en fout ! Satsu nous a également rejoint quand elle a compris qu'on s'en foutait qu'elle ne rattrape pas bien la balle.

Ryouta a vraiment l'air de s'amuser et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Parfois, il essaye quand même de reproduire les mouvements des autres, et même moi j'ai été surpris qu'il parvienne à reproduire le lancer à trois points de Midorima.

Au bout d'un moment, Ryou commence à fatiguer et il sort du terrain avec Satsu. Ils ne partent pas trop loin, ce qui fait que j'entends leur discussion.

\- Tu aimes vraiment le basket Ryouta ?

\- Oh oui !

\- C'est parce que tu as rencontré Dai-chan grâce au basket ?

\- Hum. J'aimais bien le tap tap avant, mais encore plus avec Dai-i-ki ! Et Dai-i-ki, il est fort !

\- Et ça t'intéresserait de voir Dai-chan jouer dans un vrai match ?

Oh la sal …

\- Oh oui !

Oh non !

\- Tu as entendu Dai-chan ?! Ryouta voudrait te voir jouer en match !

\- Ouais, mais…

\- Et ça tombe bien parce qu'il y a un match samedi prochain !

Mayde !

\- Satsu...

\- Ça serait l'occasion pour Dai-chan de venir au match et de passer une journée avec Ryouta en même temps ! Ce n'est pas génial ?!

\- Oh si, c'est bien ! _-Répond tout innocemment Ryouta._

J'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je viens encore une fois de me faire avoir, non ?! Bande de….pédoncules.  
Oh et puis merde, j'abandonne...


	16. Chapitre Hors-Série

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous/toutes !**_

 _ **Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard. J'ai pu pendant un moment être régulière dans mes publications, mais là, ça devient un petit peu plus difficile. J'ai beaucoup de retard dans l'écriture de mes chapitres, et ma bêta n'est plus aussi dispo qu'avant, donc on fait en fonction de nos emplois du temps ! Je suis désolée pour ça, j'espère que vous serez compréhensifs.**_

 _ **Mais me voici pour une nouveau chapitre ! ... En fait, non, c'est quasi un Hors-Série (Je ne peux pas dire Hors-Sujet, vu que c'est totalement dans le sujet, c'est juste que ça fait une coupure dans l'histoire). Ce chapitre se passe bel et bien entre la rencontre avec la GM et le prochain match de Daiki. Donc voilà... A vous de voir si vous voulez lire ou non, mais ça reste important pour la suite de l'histoire. A l'origine, je ne devais pas le caser là, je voulais le mettre un peu plus tard. Puis finalement, ça me parait plus logique de le poster maintenant, avec pas mal de modifs sur ce qui était prévu au départ, pour que la suite soit plus claire. Et parce que la suite va être haute en couleurs !**_

 _ **Au rendez-vous aujourd'hui : De l'amour, de la discussion, des explications, des révélations... Vous allez bien voir !**_

 _ **Ensuite... Les fans de Kagami... Vous êtes toujours là ? *** PUT HANDS UP IN THE AIR* _  
_**Je sais que beaucoup ont voulu me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait de ce personnage... J'ai pris le risque ! Vous avez été choqué ? Tant mieux ! :D**_

 _ **Merci à Archess84, Bastou, Jinka-san, Nezumibook, Futae, Cookiiie, Virtual Hug, Haru-carnage, Sazawen, Flomangafics, Rin-BlackRabbit, Super-mocchi et Shirayuki Yukine pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui follows cette fiction et/ou la mettent en favoris !**_

 _ **Vos reviews, vos remarques m'aident à faire le point sur ma fiction, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**_

 _NB : Le chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé par ma bêta. Il a été corrigé, mais il se peut qu'il y ai encore pas mal de fautes ou de mots manquants. Je m'excuse pour cela ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est illisible ! Je mettrais peut-être plus de temps pour publier, mais vous serez sûr d'avoir des chapitres propres !  
 **NBbis : CHAPITRE CORRIGE ! Ouais, deux semaines plus tard, mais au moins il est corrigé ! Et, bon dieu, il en avait bien besoin... Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour le lire dans cet état !**_

 _ **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE HS - ENTREVUE ~**

* * *

Bon… Ça fait, genre, le quatrième message que je reçois du docteur Miano depuis ce week-end avec Ryou et les gars. Ça devient du harcèlement, là ! Non, mais en plus, c'est vraiment pour rien me dire. Enfin, si, elle me pose beaucoup de questions, elle me demande quand est-ce que je reviens avec Ryouta, elle m'a même demandé mes disponibilités pour qu'on puisse organiser un rendez-vous tous les deux ! Ça devient étrange… Très étrange… Bon, peut-être que si je lui répondais, elle arrêterait, c'est vrai. Ou peut-être que ça sera pire ! Elle va m'appeler matin, midi et soir et elle va finir par me stalker ! On ne sait pas !

Ou alors… Ou alors, elle est amoureuse de moi. Non, mais sérieux ! Je ne plaisante pas ! C'est même probable ! Déjà, parce que je suis génial. Je suis charismatique et attentionné ! Ouais… Ouais, ça se trouve, elle est tombée folle amoureuse de moi !

Je regarde mon portable, qui m'indique que j'ai reçu un autre message de la part du docteur. Il va falloir qu'on se voit… Il va falloir que je lui dise que ça ne va pas être possible entre nous. J'aime Ryouta. Ouais, il va falloir que je lui dise…

* * *

Je suis dans la salle d'attente du docteur Miano. On est mercredi et on a convenu un rendez-vous après mes cours. Ryouta n'est pas au courant de cette entrevue, je ne veux pas lui faire de peine si effectivement, son médecin a des sentiments pour moi.

Comment je vais pouvoir lui dire, à cette femme, que ça ne sera pas possible entre nous ? Certes, elle est jeune, elle est belle, elle a une taille de bonnet plus que respectable, mais elle ne m'attire pas… Puis elle est trop vieille pour moi. Et j'aime Ryouta ! C'est surtout ça le truc ! J'aime Ryouta ! Je suis vraiment dans une situation délicate…

\- Aomine-kun ! Tu peux me suivre !

Je me lève, un peu stressé par la conversation que nous allons avoir. Ça ne va pas être agréable, je le sens…

On se salue avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Ça me rappelle la première fois, quand je suis venu avec Ryouta. J'étais un petit peu dans le même état, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons…

Nous nous installons, et nous ne perdons pas de temps avec des futilités, le docteur n'a pas un emploi du temps à rallonge.

\- Bien, Aomine-kun, je suis contente que tu aies enfin accepté qu'on se voie ! Tu te doutes de ce dont je veux te parler, non ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée en effet…

\- Tu me rassure, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes ! Donc, comment se passe ta relation avec Ryouta en ce moment ?

\- Bien… Très bien même. C'est pour ça que j'ai été assez étonné de recevoir tous ces messages.

\- Je m'en doute ! Tu sais, Ryouta ne me parle que de toi en ce moment, donc j'ai ma petite idée de comment ça se passe entre vous, mais je voulais confirmation de ta part avant de continuer. Donc ! Dans tous les cas, si nous sommes là, c'est pour parler de Ryouta !

\- ...Hein ?

Comment ça de Ryou ? Enfin, pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, mais, elle n'était pas censée me faire une déclaration d'amour là ?

\- … Ah, donc non, en fait, on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde… Tu pensais à quoi, Aomine-kun ?

\- Euh…

\- …

\- Rien. J'ai imaginé des trucs, je crois. Mais c'est à cause de vous ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de me harceler !

\- Rho ! Tout de suite, les grands mots ! … - _Elle prend une pause dans sa réponse, tout en me regardant fixement. Je sens mon visage chauffer au fil du temps qui passe, dans un silence de plomb. -_ Attends… Tu pensais que… - _Dit-elle avec un sourire tremblant…_

… Ouais, c'est ça marrez-vous ! Vous marrez pas, je vous dis que c'était plus que probable qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi !

\- Oh non… - _Se reprend-t-elle doucement, en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. Heureusement que j'avais laissé ma fierté sur le sol de son bureau la dernière fois, je n'ai pas eu à la reperdre encore une fois._ \- Non, mais, comment as-tu pu imaginer ça ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! C'est vous qui n'arrêtez pas de vouloir qu'on se voit ! Ça devenait flippant ! J'avais même préparé ce que j'allais vous répondre pour… Ouais, bon, c'est bon, je me tais…

En même temps, avec le fou rire qu'elle se tape, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle entende le moindre truc que je lui dirais. Bref…

\- On va oublier ça, Aomine-kun, n'est-ce pas ? … Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde ! … Oh mon dieu, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit dans ce bureau !

\- Ouais, bon ça va...

Je l'avais dit que cette discussion n'allait pas être agréable. Mais finalement, c'est pour ma gueule encore !

\- Bien, bien, bien ! Revenons au vif du sujet !

\- Ouais vaut mieux… Et arrêtez de vous marrer !

\- Oui, donc… Est-ce que tu as des choses à me faire part ? Des éléments qui montrent que Ryouta évolue, qu'il apprend, qu'il se sent plus à l'aise… Tout et n'importe quoi me va ! C'est important pour moi, pour la suite, pour savoir ce qu'il doit ou peut corriger, par où je dois mener la thérapie…

Elle n'a pas plus vague ? En voyant ma tête confuse, elle reprend, non sans en sourire.

\- Tu peux commencer par la rencontre avec tes amis. Comment ça s'est passé de ton point de vue ? Comment Ryouta a réagit ?

\- Entonnement, bien. Mieux que ce que je pensais. Je me disais que Ryou allait avoir du mal, qu'il allait vouloir partir au bout d'un moment, mais finalement, non. Il s'est bien entendu avec certains, il a même discuté avec eux, je ne pourrais pas dire de quoi.

\- C'était comme ça, dès le début ?

\- Nan, au début, il était caché derrière moi quand ils se sont présentés. Puis à un moment, il est parti faire sa vie, et il est revenu chercher une amie pour lui montrer un truc, et ils ont discuté. Je ne les ai pas suivis. En fait, il était trois au final, Ryouta et deux amis. Je sais juste que quand je suis arrivé, elle et Ryou était en pleure et apparemment, c'est parce qu'il m'aurait fait une déclaration d'amour…

\- Intéressant, comme tu dis, c'est étonnant… Est-ce que tu as fait attention à ses tocs pendant cette journée ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient plus présents, où est-ce qu'il a réussi à outrepasser ça ?

C'est presque flippant de la voir prendre des notes sur tout ce que je dis. Je pense que c'est important pour elle, mais j'ai l'impression de faire une thérapie, ce qui n'est pas censé être le cas ! Je ne suis pas un patient moi ! C'était quoi la question déjà ? Ah ouais, les tocs. Euh… Bah...

\- Je… J'y fais plus trop attention, en vérité. Je me souviens qu'il tapotait dans mon dos quand mes… amis se présentaient. Je pense qu'il essayait de retenir les noms en comptant les syllabes.

\- Oui, c'est ça, tu as bien compris ça. _-Dit-elle en me pointant de son stylo_ \- Ça lui permet d'assimiler plus rapidement les choses et de s'en souvenir. Ça sonne plus musical dans sa tête, il compte, il pianote soit dans le vide, soit dans ton dos dans ce cas-là, et il mémorise comme cela. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?

Je prends un temps pour essayer de me rappeler de la journée. Ce n'est vraiment pas évident comme question, je ne suis pas forcément un mec qui analyse les choses, donc là… Je me force à réfléchir, à essayer de me souvenir… Paye ton mal de crâne à la fin de la séance tiens...

\- Bah… Il avait du mal à les regarder dans les yeux par moment. C'était forcé, ou il ne le faisait pas du tout.

\- Il ne les connaît pas, c'est pour ça. On en avait déjà parlé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, de ce qui concerne la façon dont il voit les éléments autour de lui. Ça lui fait peur de regarder les gens parce qu'il a beaucoup de mal avec la physionomie, à remettre les éléments à sa place dans son esprit. C'est un peu trouble, tu comprends ?

\- Ouais, je vois…

\- Toi, ça ne lui fait pas peur, parce qu'il te trouve rassurant.

\- C'est peut-être le seul à penser ça…

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas… Sinon, est-ce que tu as eu affaire à une crise ? J'ai entendu parler d'un "idiot de Kagami"...

Ouais, comme je me disais, ils ont déjà parlé au téléphone de cette journée. Je pense qu'après tout ça, Ryouta a eu besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en peu de temps et Ryouta a dû avoir besoin de remettre tout ça en place pour comprendre tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ah, ça… Ouais, faut pas s'en occuper. Je préfère ne pas m'en occuper. Il a foutu la merde dès le début, donc, c'était évident. Il s'en est pris à Ryouta, physiquement et verbalement, mais j'ai réussi à calmer le truc. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a fait une crise.

\- D'accord… Et ça va toi, par rapport à ça ? Et Ryouta, il a réussi à passer au-dessus de ça ?

\- Ouais, pour les deux. Comme je dis, je ne préfère pas m'en occuper, c'est un peu tant pis pour sa gueule, et Ryouta, je crois que ça va. Dans tous les cas, il n'en parle pas.

\- D'accord, j'essaierai quand même de revoir ça avec lui à notre prochain rendez-vous… La crise a duré longtemps ?

\- Nan, pas vraiment, j'ai réussi à le calmer rapidement, et j'ai essayé de changer de sujet en proposant une partie de basket.

\- Et ça l'a calmé ? _-_ _Me demande-t-elle, suspicieuse._

\- Bah, ouais. Il a réussi à se calmer et n'en a pas reparler, donc je suppose que c'est bon.

Je la vois poser son stylo et froncer un peu les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai encore fait une connerie ?

\- Il faut se méfier de ça Aomine-kun. C'est bien de changer de sujet et de lui faire oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Il peut très vite passer d'une chose à une autre, sans vraiment qu'on puisse comprendre comment c'est possible, parce qu'il a du mal à poser un mot sur les situations, les émotions… Mais, il faut faire attention à ce que ça ne l'a pas choqué. Il n'a pas forcément compris pourquoi ce garçon a réagi comme ça, pourquoi il a essayé de lui faire du mal, pourquoi il a crié, pourquoi il était en colère… Et tant qu'il n'a pas les réponses, ça peut lui rester en tête des jours, voir des semaines. Parce qu'il n'aime pas ne pas comprendre. Parce qu'il veut des réponses. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Ouais, je crois...

\- Mais je vois quand même une énorme avancée déjà, rien qu'avec ce que tu me dis là ! Petit pas, par petit pas, mais les changements sont là ! Il arrive à communiquer avec d'autres personnes que toi, il s'intègre un minimum, il m'a dit que vous aviez joué au basket tous ensemble, et c'est vraiment bien… Sinon, dans votre couple, tout se passe bien ? Je t'ai déjà posé la question, mais je souhaite plus de détails.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Comment tu ressens ta relation avec Ryouta ? Que ce soit au niveau relationnel, sentimental ou au niveau de l'intimité ?

\- …

\- Ne fais pas ta prude Aomine-kun ! C'est important !

\- Je vais me faire engueuler parce que je ne raconte pas ma vie sexuelle… Nan, mais… Ça se passe bien. Je… Je me sens à l'aise avec Ryouta, son handicap… Enfin, ce n'est pas envahissant. J'oublie parfois qu'il est autiste, j'ai vraiment pris l'habitude. Au début, ouais, y avait des trucs qui me semblaient bizarres, et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Mais là, non, ça devient naturel de réagir et de vivre avec lui…

\- C'est bien, ce sont des choses très agréables à entendre ! Ensuite ?

\- Ensuite bah… J'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments pour Ryouta et je ne doute plus des siens non plus. Ouais, je le vois qu'il m'aime, qu'il me fait confiance, et j'essaye de lui retourner du mieux que je peux, avec les moyens que j'ai.

\- Mmh Mmh… Autre chose ?

\- … Ouais, j'ai l'impression qu'avec moi, enfin, quand on est tous seuls, qu'il a beaucoup de moins de tocs, qu'il hésite moins quand il parle… Il a toujours un temps de réflexion, il bute toujours sur les mots et utilise des phrases simples, mais, moins. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, c'est comme s'il était plus à l'aise et qu'il savait qu'il pouvait faire des erreurs, que je n'en tiendrais pas compte.

\- Oui, il me le dit aussi qu'il est bien avec toi. Mais n'hésite pas, s'il fait des erreurs comme tu dis, à le corriger. Ça ne sert à rien de le laisser s'embrouiller ou se tromper.

\- Ouais… Ok.

\- … Mais définitivement, tu ne veux pas parler de ta vie intime, on dirait !

\- Mais c'est gênant bordel ! Puis ce n'est pas comme si Ryouta ne vous en avait pas parlé !

\- Oui, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ton point de vue !

Je soupire et mets ma main devant mes yeux avant de reprendre.

\- … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, à part que j'ai fait des conneries et qu'effectivement, il n'aime pas que je sois au-dessus ? D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça, je n'ai pas trouvé d'explications…

\- Hé Hé… - _Elle sourit, gênée-_ … Peut-être que c'est un petit peu de ma faute. Si tu veux, c'est moi qui lui ai fait son éducation sexuelle. Et quand j'ai commencé à lui apprendre, je ne savais pas qu'il aimait les garçons. Alors je lui ai expliqué comment ça se passait le plus simplement avec une femme. Missionnaire, tout ça… Et, je crois qu'il a gardé en tête le fait que dans cette position, c'était lui au-dessus. Et même si par la suite, je lui ai expliqué comment ça se passait avec un garçon… Bah, dans sa tête, c'est toujours lui, au-dessus, le dominant, donc… Donc il va falloir que je lui explique les choses calmement, parce que vu ta tête, tu n'imaginais pas les choses comme ça… - _Me répond-elle devant mon regard ahuri._

\- … Pas trop non. Et moi, je ne vois pas trop comment lui expliquer la chose…

\- Je le ferais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, surtout que tu n'es pas sûr qu'il va comprendre… Il y a des façons de lui expliquer et tu n'es peut-être pas encore adepte de ça...

Non, mais c'est surtout que je ne me vois pas lui faire son éducation sexuelle ! Je veux dire… Moi, je fais la pratique, pas les explications, c'est déjà assez mouvementé comme ça !

\- Bon, bon bon… Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions concernant le comportement de Ryouta ? Ou même sur l'autisme, sur n'importe quoi qui ne te paraît pas clair ?

\- Ouais, j'ai tout le temps pleins de questions…

\- Si tu répondais à mes messages, je pourrais répondre à ces questions ! Mais je suis obligée de te faire venir pour que tu parles…

\- Oui, bon ça va !

\- Pose tes questions Aomine-kun, je te taquine ! - _Me dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main, comme pour chasser les conneries qu'elle dit._

\- Ouais… Vous avez dit tout à l'heure qu'il y a une façon de lui apprendre ? 'Fin… Vous faites comment vous ?

\- Alors… Je vais devoir te faire un petit cours d'histoire pour pouvoir comprendre tout ça ! Ça va être long, prépare les cookies ! Tout d'abord, est-ce que tu sais d'où vient l'autisme ? Quand est-ce que ça a été découvert ?

\- Absolument pas. - _Dis-je avec tout le naturel dont je suis capable._

\- Donc, nous allons commencer par là ! Il faut savoir que la médecine ne s'est pas intéressée à l'autisme avant les années 1900. Avant cela, ils étaient enfermés à vie dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques, très souvent maltraités et traités comme des débiles profonds. Le premier à employer le mot autisme, c'est Eugen Bleuler, un psychiatre suisse, mais qui utilise cette appellation pour appeler un trouble schizophrénique particulier. On était loin du compte. Plus tard, en 1943 Léo Kanner, s'intéresse à des enfants atteints de la maladie. Il réemploie l'appellation autisme, mais précise, l'autisme infantile. C'est le premier à dire que les enfants présents dans son service son doté d'une intelligence et son capable de faire des choses. À la même période, Hans Asperger fait lui aussi des recherches et tend à faire en sorte que les enfants malades de la clinique où il travaillait puissent avoir un avenir, dans le domaine qui les passionnait. C'est de lui qu'on nomme le Syndrome Asperger, comme tel depuis 1980. Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est récent, quand on compare avec… La schizophrénie, par exemple, dont les premiers cas ont été diagnostiqués dans les années 1740 ?

\- Deux siècles avant ? C'est dingue…

Ouais, non, je ne dis pas ça pour faire genre ! Je trouve ça vraiment dingue ! Tu m'étonnes que tout le monde ne soit pas briefé sur l'autisme si c'est aussi récent !

\- Effectivement… C'est aux Etats-Unis que les choses ont évolué le plus vite. Dans les années 1960, Eric Shopleur a réalisé une avancée incroyable avec un programme de rééducation comportementaliste : le programme Teacch. À la même époque, Ivar Lovas, invente la technique ABA. Plus tard, en 1985, Andy Bondy invente le programme d'échange d'image pour aider les autistes à communiquer : la méthode PECS.

\- Je n'ai… Rien compris.

\- C'est normal ! Mais, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais finir mon cours d'histoire avant de répondre à tes questions. Il sera plus simple de t'expliquer ces méthodes avec des exemples concrets que j'ai pu utiliser avec Ryouta. Puis, tu te sentiras surement plus concerné !

\- Je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais je suis attentif !

\- Je n'en doute pas, Aomine-kun… Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, les méthodes. Donc, tu as compris que c'est ce que j'utilise avec mes patients. Certains ont des moyens plus radicaux, comme les traitements médicamenteux à vie. Je suis contre cette idée. Je pense sincèrement que ces méthodes sont les plus appropriées pour qu'il puisse grandir et se forger dans cette société. Il y en a qui utilise d'autres méthodes… Tiens, tu veux une histoire "drôle" ? Dans les années 70, Fernand Deligny, était persuadé de pouvoir guérir l'autisme en emmenant des enfants vivre une vie sans contraintes, près de la nature. Séparés de leurs parents considérés comme "toxiques", il voulait que les enfants fassent le choix de s'éduquer et de s'ouvrir au monde. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non…

\- Ils n'ont jamais pu évoluer. Ils n'ont jamais appris à parler et ont passé leurs vies à souffrir du manque de communication et à faire des crises de colère. Ils ont été obligés de se soigner aux neuroleptiques pour se calmer et aujourd'hui, ils sont toujours en hôpital psychiatrique et n'en sortiront surement jamais.

\- … Mais c'est pas drôle !

\- Non ! Mais c'est ironique, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire ! Bref, je continue. Dans les années 80, un psychiatre controversé, Bruno Bettelheim, affirme que l'autisme peut être soigné par psychothérapie. C'est en fondant un environnement stable, en écoutant l'enfant autiste sur ses besoins, ses angoisses… Il a développé un sens aigu de l'impact des circonstances extérieures sur la réalité mentale des individus. Contrairement aux positions psychanalytiques antérieures, il met en avant le fait que ce n'est pas seulement le passé et l'inconscient qui jouent un rôle, mais également les expériences du présent. Malheureusement, il pensait également que la cause principale de l'autisme revenait à la faute des parents, notamment de la mère. Il créera l'école orthogénique, qui vise à séparer les enfants autistes de leurs parents. Ce monsieur avait des bonnes idées, mais il était également à côté de la plaque !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour ces enfants ?

\- Bettelheim n'a jamais pu les soigner. Il cherchait à les guérir, sauf que comme tu le sais, on ne guérit pas de l'autisme, ça ne se soigne pas. On peut améliorer la condition de la personne atteinte, mais c'est tout. Ensuite ! Ce n'est qu'en 1985 que deux chercheurs américains, Bauman et Kemper découvriront des anomalies dans le cerveau d'une personne autiste par rapport à un cerveau normal. Des anomalies qui n'ont pu apparaître qu'avant la naissance. On naît autiste, on ne le devient pas. Je ne sais pas si tu conçois le progrès énorme que cela implique !

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça a l'air de vous rendre heureuse…

\- Totalement ! Ça réfute un nombre incalculable d'hypothèses plus improbables les unes que les autres. Pour finir, ce n'est qu'en 1986 que le terme autisme est généralisé à toutes les personnes atteintes de cette maladie, pas seulement les enfants, et c'est en 1994 que le nom change pour TED, comme Trouble Envahissant du Développement dans la classification internationale des maladies. Puis, depuis les années 2000, les psychiatres et chercheurs se sont amusés à changer le nom et certains aspects inutiles, comme si les gens n'étaient pas assez embrouillés déjà ! Ils ont appelé la maladie TSA pour Trouble du spectre autistique, puis ils ont décidé qu'on utiliserait plus le terme Syndrome Asperger, ce qui est complètement stupide… Puisque tout le monde l'utilise encore ! Enfin… Est-ce que je t'ai perdu en route ?

On se le dit ou pas ? C'est complètement la merde dans la psychiatrie ! Après, on se demande pourquoi les gens ont tellement de mal à comprendre les maladies, mais si même les psys ne sont pas d'accord entre eux, ça ne m'étonne pas !

\- Non, ça va, j'ai suivi. C'est vraiment un bordel monstre en fait la psychiatrie !

\- Et encore, je t'ai fait un résumé.

\- Ah…

\- Ensuite ! Est-ce que tu connais un peu les causes de l'autisme, comment on classifie les degrés de la maladie ?

\- Toujours pas, non.

\- C'est simple pourtant ! ... En fait, non, pas simple du tout. On sait donc que l'autisme se développe avant la naissance. Il peut y avoir beaucoup de causes, comme le fait que l'un des parents est porteur du gène autistique, ça peut-être la mère qui a eu des problèmes durant la grossesse, concernant son alimentation, l'exposition à la pollution… Mais c'est quand même plus rare. C'est plus généralement génétique. On peut être porteur d'un gène autistique sans jamais le savoir ! C'est généralement les enfants qui développent la maladie par la suite. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un parent qui est soi-disant fou ou quoi que ce soit, comme on peut entendre de la part de certains de mes collègues… Ça se concrétise par un défaut des cellules nerveuses et par plusieurs autres éléments plutôt compliqués. Mais ça, ce n'est pas forcément important si tu ne veux pas faire des études scientifiques, biologiques ou médicales…

\- Ouais, donc, pas besoin d'en dire plus, vous allez me paumer. Sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire de degrés ?

\- J'y viens, j'y viens ! Les jeunes, aucune patience ! Pour faire court, parce que je ne vais pas te détailler tous les syndromes, aspects des TSA, etc… Parce qu'il en existe beaucoup, et je souhaite vraiment te briefer sur le Syndrome Asperger. On considère qu'il existe plusieurs degrés concernant la maladie, que ce soit par rapport à la capacité sociale, mémorielle, sensorielle, émotive et intellectuelle. À partir de ça, nous savons dans quels domaines nous pouvons aider notre patient.

\- Ouais, mais comment on le sait ça ? Y a un diagnostique ?

\- … Je priais intérieurement pour que tu ne poses pas la question… C'est un diagnostic assez long en vérité. C'est également différent en fonction du premier diagnostic supposé et de l'âge du patient. Je vais prendre l'exemple de Ryouta pour t'expliquer. Ryouta a été diagnostiqué à 10 ans, comme tu le sais déjà. Il a passé un entretien avec moi, où j'ai pu l'observer à travers différentes mises en situation pour pouvoir évaluer son comportement puis, j'ai également discuté avec ses parents. Il a ensuite passé des examens orthophoniques, puis un test qu'on appelle ADOS-2, adapté à son âge pour pouvoir savoir s'il était autiste et son degré. Il en existe d'autres, mais c'est celui-ci qu'il a passé. ADOS-2 permet également de voir les évolutions du patient et de voir ses progrès. Ensuite, on fait des bilans. Plein de bilans ! Sur les capacités psychomotrices et sensorielles notamment. Ensuite, Ryouta est revenu me voir et j'ai pu poser le diagnostic final par rapport au CMI-10.

-… - _Je la regarde comme si elle venait de me parler une autre langue._

-Classification statistique des Maladies Internationales.

-… - _Non, toujours pas, non._

-Un bouquin qui classifie les maladies de façon internationale.

-Ok. Mais, je pense à ça… Enfin… J'avais lu un truc une fois, et… Enfin, c'était sur le fait que les personnes qui ont le Syndrome Asperger n'ont pas de problème au niveau de la parole… Mais Ryou…

-Ah… Oui, tu as raison sur ce point. Mais tu sais, chaque personne atteinte de la maladie est différente. Au-delà du degré de la maladie, il y a aussi l'environnement dans lequel a évolué et été éduqué la personne qui compte beaucoup. Ryouta est atteint du Syndrome Asperger, mais on peut facilement diagnostiquer un retard également. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute… Je ne sais pas si tu sais grand chose de son enfance ?

-Non pas vraiment, il en parle jamais, et je ne lui ai jamais posé la question…

Je la vois se redresser et reprendre contenance, le visage fermé. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se prépare psychologiquement à me parler de quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur et qui risque de ne pas me plaire.

-Je vais essayer de… D'être professionnelle et objective. Mais crois-moi que dans un cas comme ça, ce n'est pas facile. Les parents de Ryouta… L'ont abandonné. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand il était petit, ses parents l'ont rejeté et ont fait comme s'il n'existait pas. Ils ne l'ont jamais éduqué en soit, ne lui ont jamais appris à parler, ni à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Pour faire cours, ils n'avaient pas de fils. Ils ne l'ont jamais inscrit à l'école, ne sortaient avec lui que très rarement, et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas d'apprendre qu'ils le maltraitaient. Il n'était pas digne de la famille. Ils n'étaient jamais chez eux, laissant la plupart du temps leurs enfants aux mains des "domestiques". L'aîné de la famille… Si je pouvais distribuer des baffes… Elle a toujours été mise sur un pied d'estale. C'est la parfaite. Donc autant te dire que Ryouta, elle s'en fichait complètement. Et la seconde… Je ne pense pas que ça soit la plus à blâmer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je n'ai presque jamais entendu parler d'elle, et je me demande si elle n'a pas vécu la même situation que Ryouta. Je ne peux rien affirmer, mais bon…

C'est à ce moment-là que je dois prendre la défense de Germaine ?! SÛREMENT PAS ! Genre, elle aurait vécu les mêmes choses que Ryouta ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Par contre, les parents… Je m'en doutais un peu, mais… Pas à ce point. Et ne vous en faites pas Docteur, vous, vous ne pouvez pas forcément frapper la famille de vos patients… Mais moi… Bref, Germaine n°1...

\- Pour l'avoir rencontré, je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'est pas la plus à plaindre !

\- Non, je m'en doute… Mais je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si mauvaise…

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en douter !

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas… Mais, voilà, vers 10 ans, il commençait à être trop bruyant. Alors, les parents sont venus me voir pour me dire de faire quelque chose. Quand ils ont entendu parler de l'hôpital de jour et l'hôpital psychiatrique, ils pensaient avoir trouvé la solution ! Je me suis battue pour ne pas que ça arrive. L'hôpital… Ce n'est pas la solution. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas, des fois. Clairement, même l'homme le plus sain d'esprit pourrait y devenir fou. Bref, je l'ai diagnostiqué et j'ai affirmé que je m'occuperai de lui, tous les jours s'il le fallait. Au début, c'était ça, je le voyais presque tout le temps, 3 heures par jour, exactement. Et voilà, il me semble logique qu'on ne rattrape pas 10 ans de sa vie en si peu de temps. Effectivement, normalement, une personne atteinte du Syndrome Asperger n'a pas souvent de problème d'élocution. Si c'est le cas, c'est souvent que la maladie est doublée avec une autre, comme Ryouta qui a un retard et des tocs.

… Ryouta, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je te fais un énorme câlin. Je promets sur mon honneur que je ne te ferais jamais de mal et que je ne t'enverrais jamais chez les barges. Voir même, je vais te kidnapper et on va aller vivre sur une île déserte, tous les deux, où personne ne viendra nous faire chier et tu n'auras plus à subir le contact de ta famille. Voilà, ça s'est bien.

\- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait pour éloigner Ryouta de sa famille ? Y a des trucs pour ça non ? Genre, dans la justice, tout ça…- _Je pense également très fort à l'île déserte, mais je ne vais pas le dire à haute voix._

Je vois le docteur grimacer et je sens qu'elle est en colère. Pas contre moi, mais contre tout le reste.

\- Parce que ça la parole d'un handicapé contre ses parents. Parce que je n'ai aucune preuve. Parce que si on en venait là, Ryouta devrait consulter un autre psychiatre pour témoigner et… Beaucoup de mes collègues sont fermés d'esprits et au final, ne connaissent rien au Syndrome Asperger. Rien que prononcer Aspies devant certains, c'est leurs parler chinois !

\- … Aspi ?

Désolé, mais chez moi, un aspi, c'est un aspirateur…

\- Aspies, c'est le nom qu'on donne aux personnes qui sont atteintes du Syndrome Asperger.

\- Ah, ok. Ouais, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, mais… On peut rien faire ? Comme, l'emmener loiiiin de tout ça ?

Elle me sourit pour toute réponse…

\- Reste près de lui. Tu es son meilleur bouclier aujourd'hui, son pilier, son soutien… Tu le rends heureux ! J'espère sincèrement que sa situation changera un jour. Mais pour l'instant, on doit faire avec…

Un petit silence se fait, où je réfléchis un peu à tout ce qui a été dit. Je crois que je vais me taper un mal de crâne ce soir, trop d'infos d'un coup, je n'ai pas l'habitude…

Le docteur Miano se relève d'un coup et frappe un coup dans ses mains, comme pour faire la transition avec le sujet précédent. Ou pour nous réveiller, je ne sais pas.

\- Bien, je vais t'expliquer les différents "stades" de la maladie de Ryouta si ça t'intéresse ?

\- Bah ouais, carrément ! - _Dis-je enjoué. Pourquoi je suis aussi content d'ailleurs ?! Aucune idée…_

\- Alors… Il faut savoir que quand j'ai rencontré Ryouta, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir un enfant de 10 ans en face de moi. Il ne communiquait pas, et j'avais vraiment peur qu'il reste non verbal. Il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à rester concentrer sur un point fixe, il était comme… Perdu. Complètement perdu dans un autre monde où personne n'a jamais voulu aller avec lui. Personne ne le comprenait et il ne comprenait personne. Ryouta n'était doté de la faculté d'imiter, j'ai dû lui apprendre avant de pouvoir commencer à l'aider.

\- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Enfin… Ce n'est pas un singe Ryou, c'est quand même bizarre son truc !

\- Quand on est enfant, les premiers réflexes que nous avons, c'est d'agir par mimétisme. Nous copions les faits et gestes, les paroles de notre entourage. Plus tard, celui des gens que nous rencontrons. Nous copions les normes sociales avant même de pouvoir y réfléchir. Sauf que, si comme Ryouta, tu n'y parviens pas, tu restes perdu dans un monde que tu ne comprends pas. Les faits et gestes des autres n'ont aucun sens pour toi. Au-delà de ça, nous copions également les émotions des autres. Quelqu'un rit, tu vas rire avec lui, quelqu'un pleure, tu vas te sentir attristé… Quand tu ne peux pas imiter, tu ne peux pas comprendre les émotions. C'est déjà une difficulté pour une personne autiste, de mettre un mot sur les émotions, de les comprendre, de lire les sentiments sur le visage des gens, de lire des expressions... Que si en plus, ils ne peuvent pas imiter, ils comprennent encore moins !

\- Je vois ouais… J'avais jamais fait attention à ça.

\- Je m'en doute, ce n'est pas une chose sur laquelle on réfléchit forcément. Donc, tout d'abord, je lui ai appris à imiter. Ensuite, j'ai continué avec la méthode Teacch. Ce programme est simple en fait, le principe est de délimiter des zones, des espaces visuels pour qu'il puisse comprendre que chaque chose à sa place, chaque chose en son temps… Tout à un emplacement et tout à une utilité. Cela permet de lui créer des repères dans ce monde qu'il ne connaît pas. Ensuite, avec cette méthode, on peut créer des plannings visuels, pour découper le temps. Cela permet de se dire : À telle heure, je dois faire ça, maintenant, je dois faire ça… Cela organise la journée de la personne. Pour faire court, ça permettait à Ryouta de trouver des repères dans l'espace et dans le temps. C'est le fait de créer une routine rassurante pour le patient, qui, au bout d'un moment, n'aura plus besoin d'aide pour savoir quand, comment, où et pourquoi il doit faire telle chose. Aujourd'hui, Ryouta n'a plus besoin de repères visuels, il a juste besoin d'avoir l'heure pour savoir quoi faire. Tu as dû remarquer qu'il a des horaires réguliers pour…

\- Dîner, prendre la douche, dormir.

\- C'est ça… Et tu sais qu'inconsciemment, tu as utilisé cette technique ?

\- … Ah ?

\- Son repère visuel, c'est le terrain de basket-ball. Quand il y va, il sait qu'il va te voir. Il vient toujours aux mêmes horaires. Quand vous voulez parler, vous vous asseyez. Quand vous jouez au basket, tu apportes ton ballon dans un sac. Quand vous faites autres choses, comme lire un livre, vous n'êtes pas sur le terrain, mais à côté. Pour aller manger, vous allez dans le parc… Si je ne me trompe pas et que je rassemble ce que Ryouta m'a dit, ça donne ça. C'est une forme du programme Teacch, chaque chose à sa place, chaque chose en son temps.

Donc en fait… Je suis un peu un génie de la psychiatrie sans le savoir ?!

\- Ensuite, en parallèle, j'ai fait appel à la méthode PECS qui est un fait un système de communication par échange d'image. On commence avec de la communication non-verbale, en lui apprenant la signification des images. Par exemple, s'il me tend une image d'un bonbon, cela signifie qu'il en demande un. S'il me montre l'image d'un canard, ça veut dire qu'il en a vu un. Tu comprends ? Puis, petit à petit… Après un certain temps quand même, j'ai appris à Ryouta à parler. À construire une phrase. Je voyais bien qu'à force de parler, il comprenait très bien ce que je disais, mais ne parlait pas. On me disait quelquefois qu'il ne fallait pas que j'insiste, il allait rester non-verbal. Mais j'ai continué et… Ça a payé. Le premier mot que Ryouta m'a dit, c'était "Soleil". Je m'en souviens encore… Puis, après plusieurs années et un long apprentissage, Ryouta a vraiment commencé à s'exprimer. Au début, je devais toujours lui poser des questions pour qu'il parle, comme "Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? ", "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ", "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? ".Puis ensuite, je lui ai appris à construire une phrase. Et aujourd'hui, je vois les progrès.

\- Ouais, mais c'est fou, quand vous le racontez, ça n'a pas eu l'air si compliqué…

\- … Tu rigoles ? Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de crises de larmes que j'ai dû essuyer ! Au début, Ryouta s'en fichait, parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Puis il a compris qu'à l'aide des images, je le comprenais. On pouvait communiquer. Alors il y a mis beaucoup plus du sien, mais beaucoup de fois, il n'y arrivait pas et ça le frustrait beaucoup. Mais, tu sais… Tu as également utilisé cette technique.

… Génie, je le savais que j'étais un génie…

\- Comment ?

\- En montrant des photos, en l'aidant à lire un livre et en lui apprenant des nouveaux mots… Et tout simplement en parlant avec lui, en échangeant. C'est tout bête parfois, mais les gens n'y pensent pas ! Bref, la petite dernière, la plus longue, que j'utilise encore aujourd'hui avec Ryouta pour tout et n'importe quoi : la méthode ABA. Il s'agit en fait de mettre en place un projet de vie, visant l'autonomie, l'intégration sociale et professionnelle. C'est le fait d'apprendre au patient à demander les choses, à comprendre des instructions, être capable de jouer de façon adaptée, être capable de se comporter normalement en société, de construire des phrases comme il faut, de lire, d'écrire, de compter et d'être autonome à l'habillage, la toilette, l'alimentation… En résumé, c'est tout ce qui concerne le quotidien et l'apprentissage d'une personne. C'est tout ce qu'on apprend automatiquement à un enfant à qui on fait son éducation.

\- Ouais, tout ce qu'on apprend quand on est gosse quoi…

\- … Que Ryouta n'a pas appris. Oui, en quelque sorte. La complexité de la maladie, c'est qu'il faut TOUT expliquer. Mais vraiment tout. Si tu dis à Ryouta, "il ne faut pas faire ça parce que ce n'est pas bien", ce n'est pas suffisant. Il ne va pas comprendre tout seul pourquoi ce n'est pas bien, il faut expliquer en détail. Pour tout. Par exemple, pour l'habillage, je lui avais bien dit que son caleçon, il devait toujours le porter quand il portait un pantalon. Oui, bah, qu'il soit en pyjama, en short de bain ou autre, il portait un sous-vêtement en dessous. Parce que je n'avais pas précisé pour ces aspects-là. Ça a été la guerre pour lui faire comprendre, parce que je lui avais dit ça, donc il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je changeais d'avis !

Je rigole à ça… Ouais, c'est totalement son genre de faire ça !

\- Enfin, bref. Est arrivé ensuite l'adolescence et le passage à la puberté. Il n'était pas question de pudeur quand il a été question de parler de sexualité. Quand je dis que j'ai été obligé de TOUT lui expliquer, ce n'est pas pour rire.

\- Tout… Tout ?

\- Tout. Détaillé. En long, en large, en travers. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas facile de parler masturbation à un garçon qui ne comprend pas encore le principe du désir.

Rougis pas, rougis pas… Et merde. Dis-toi que ça ne se voit pas, tu as gentillement hérité d'une peau bronzée, donc, ça ne se voit pas. Bon, vu son regard, si ça se voit. Mais n'y pense pas, voilà… C'est passé inaperçu. Voilà. Dans tous les cas, le docteur reprend sans faire de commentaire.

\- Mais, il rentrait dans une période où, oui, il avait envie d'aller vers les autres, de se faire des amis, d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui, d'avoir du contact. Ce qui n'était pas forcément évident pour lui, puisque quand il était petit, il ne supportait pas le moindre toucher. Aujourd'hui, bien que toujours très sensible, il aime ça. Je dirais même qu'il en a besoin, ça lui permet de garder un contact avec le monde réel. C'est quelque chose de concret, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru remarquer qu'il aimait bien le contact, surtout avec moi.

\- … Serais-tu prêt à me parler sexe, Aomine-kun ? - _Me demande-t-elle, malicieuse._

\- NON ! Non, toujours pas, non ! - _Dis-je en reprenant une couleur écarlate._

\- Rho… Bref… J'en étais où ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais quand vous dites, expliquer TOUT… C'est genre… Tout ?

\- Oui, tout ! Mais ça a commencé très tôt, où j'ai dû lui expliquer le principe des parties intimes, du corps humain, de ce qu'on peut toucher ou pas, de ce qu'on peut montrer ou pas… Par exemple, on ne sort pas son sexe en plein milieu de la rue parce qu'on a envie de faire pipi, ça ne se fait pas. Quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Ryouta ne peut pas se contenter d'un "On verra" ou de "Ça dépend". Ce sont des notions qu'il ne peut pas assimiler ! Tiens, un exemple concret, et assez récent. Quand il t'a rencontré, il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur le comportement qu'il devait avoir avec toi. Puis il est arrivé un moment où il m'a demandé "Comment on sait qu'on peut embrasser quelqu'un ? "... Question piège, non ? C'était tentant de répondre "ça dépend". Mais on ne peut pas. Il m'aurait obligatoirement demandé "ça dépend de quoi ?". Mais c'est difficile de trouver une explication à quelque chose qui reste flou pour lui. Si je lui parle d'émotions, il ne va pas tout comprendre. Si je lui parle d'expressions, de comportements d'autrui, il va encore moins comprendre ! Donc, j'ai vraiment dû décortiquer votre relation pour savoir s'il pouvait ou non essayer de t'embrasser, pour lui expliquer qu'il faut que ce soit un bon moment, où vous êtes seul… Ce n'était pas simple !

\- … Vous êtes en train de me dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'il pensait à moi comme, plus qu'un ami ?

\- Oh oui. Un bon moment déjà.

Je prends conscience d'énormément de choses. De un, si je veux faire en sorte que Ryouta prenne en autonomie, comprenne les choses, je dois lui expliquer. TOUT, lui expliquer. Ça va être difficile, mais je ne peux pas le laisser dans le flou. Si ça se trouve, des fois, il n'ose pas me poser des questions parce qu'il sait que je ne lui répondrais pas vraiment, et ça, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Ensuite, et bah… Ryouta m'aime. Depuis longtemps. Pourquoi je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe ?! Hey, oh , du calme Alfred !

\- Oh et, je sais que tu ne veux pas parler sexe… Mais il faut vraiment qu'on en parle. Tu me disais tout à l'heure que tu n'étais pas prêt à t'imaginer en dessous. Je sais que vous n'en n'êtes pas arrivés là dans vos rapports intimes, mais il y a un jour où vous vous sentirez prêt à partager ça. Comme je te l'ai dit, Ryouta agit beaucoup par mimétisme aujourd'hui, parce que je lui ai appris comme ça. Tu te doutes que si tu le prépares… Tu as l'image, je ne te fais pas un dessin… Mais que lui ne peut pas faire la même chose, il ne comprendra pas pourquoi. Pourquoi, toi, tu peux, mais pas lui ? ... Tu vois où est le problème et pourquoi il faut que vous en parliez et que tu lui expliques les choses ? ...

\- …

En gros… Je résume… Je dois expliquer à Ryouta pourquoi moi, je peux lui mettre un truc dans le cul, mais que lui ne peut pas le faire sur moi ? … C'est délicat, non ? Surtout que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne veux pas ! Enfin, si, je n'ai pas forcément envie… Enfin, non, mais voilà quoi ! C'est gênant ! … Mais ça l'est peut-être pour Ryou aussi ? Arggh ! J'en sais rien ! Je veux... Ah, je ne sais pas !

\- … Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça maintenant, Aomine-kun. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler à Ryouta du jour au lendemain. Prends le temps de connaitre tes limites également. Et si besoin, je lui expliquerai. Ce n'est pas évident pour toi non plus, j'en ai conscience, tu débarques un petit peu sur une nouvelle planète. Bon… Comment tu te sens après avoir reçu ce débit d'informations ?

\- … Paumé ?

On se regarde tous les deux comme des cons.

\- ... Je n'imaginais pas ce genre de réponse…

\- Non, mais… J'étais persuadé que je touchais au but de comprendre comment fonctionnait Ryouta, sa maladie, tout ça… Et là, j'ai l'impression que je ne savais rien, et que je suis encore loin de tout savoir…

\- On en apprend tous les jours Aomine-kun. Moi-même, j'apprends encore !

\- Ouais, mais j'ai l'impression de me poser encore plus de questions…

\- C'est normal. Et c'est bien. Il faut que tu restes curieux, c'est une qualité ! Si tu te poses plus de questions, tu feras plus attention aux détails, au comportement de Ryouta, et c'est là que tu pourras vraiment l'aider. N'oublie pas ça, ce n'est pas mal de se poser des questions.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'approuver totalement ce qu'elle dit… Mais en même temps, je préfère sa version à la mienne…

Une nouvelle fois, j'entends plus que je ne vois le docteur frapper dans ses mains pour faire la transition. Mais vu l'heure, je dirais plutôt que c'est pour finaliser cette rencontre.

\- Bien ! On parle, on parle, mais le temps passe ! Nous allons devoir nous laisser là-dessus Aomine-kun. Si tu as des questions, des remarques ou même que tu as envie de rire un peu avec des anecdotes sur Ryouta, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message. Si tu as besoin de parler, sache également que tu peux également me joindre. N'hésite pas non plus à parler et à questionner Ryouta, il pourra également te répondre sur beaucoup de choses. C'est bien que tu sois là pour lui, mais laisse le être là pour toi.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle me dit. En la regardant bien, je me dis qu'elle doit savoir des choses sur moi que je ne lui aurais jamais dit de moi-même. Son regard me sonde, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose. Mais elle se retient.

Je me lève, avant de la saluer. Elle me demande de revenir de temps à autre, sans avoir à me forcer éventuellement.

Je commence à refermer la porte derrière moi pour laisser la place à un patient, mais j'entends la voix du Docteur Miano me retenir une dernière fois.

\- Aomine-kun ?

\- Hum ?

\- … La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, j'aimerais qu'on parle de toi, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'oses pas dire. Des choses qui ne semblent pas être très agréables pour toi. C'est humble de ta part de ne pas vouloir inquiéter ton entourage, mais c'est stupide de se détruire par fierté. N'oublie pas ça.


	17. Chapitre 15

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Me revoici pour le chapitre 15 de "Son monde à lui" !**_

 _ **Et oui, je crois que la reprise a été dure pour tout le monde... Je m'excuse pour mon absence, j'ai eu pas mal de petits problèmes qui ont fait que j'ai pris énormément de retard sur cette fiction. Je commence à retrouver un rythme, mais c'est pas encore ça, donc je m'excuse également pour les futurs attentes.**_

 _ **Merci à Shirayuki Yukine, Archess84, Nezumibook, Oohfemmeluxieuse, Cookiiie, Haru-carnage, Litchi Ichigo et super mocchi pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos avis !**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui follow et/ou mettent en favoris cette fiction !**_

 _ **J'aime bien laissé la surprise d'habitude mais... \\!/ Warning lime en fin de chapitre \\!/  
J'avoue que je suis assez stressée de poster ce nouveau chapitre... Comme ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, j'ai un peu peur de décevoir et que le chapitre ne soit pas à la hauteur de l'attente... Je verrais bien ! **_

_**Merci pour vos avis et pour votre soutien !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 15 ~**

* * *

On est samedi. Jour du match. Satsu a bien préparé son coup quand même…

Dimanche dernier, quand nous sommes tous rentrés chez nous, Ryouta est venu dormir à la maison, comme c'était prévu.

Le soir, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. D'ordre sexuel je veux dire. D'abord, parce que ma mère était à côté, mais aussi parce que la journée nous a épuisé. Il faut le dire, on s'est endormi comme des merdes. ça n'empêche pas qu'on en a pas profité pour avoir un moment d'intimité tous les deux, sans que personne ne vienne nous faire chier. Après une journée comme celle-là, avec la Génération des Miracles, nous en avions bien besoin.

Je repense à Satsu qui n'a pas arrêté de m'emmerder pour que je colle Ryou ! Limite collée à nous avec son téléphone pour prendre des photos ! Non mais oh… Je me suis retenu toute la journée pour échapper aux _"c'est troooop mignon"_ de mon amie hystérique. En vain. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on s'est bien rattrapé le soir-même.

Je me pose beaucoup de questions concernant ma mère. Ouais, je sais, je devrais arrêter de réfléchir, mais tout me semble illogique. Ses mots et ses gestes ne concordent pas. J'ai vu la différence avec quelqu'un qui accepte totalement ma relation, comme Satsu, et… Je vois que c'est complètement différent de ma mère. Je dois lui laisser du temps, je le sais. Mais là, ça fait un moment quand même. Puis, je trouve les réactions de Ryouta assez étrange vis-à-vis de ma génitrice. Enfin, étrange, c'est vite dit. Pour faire clair, il ne veut pas la voir. Il fait des efforts, mais, quand elle est là, il n'est pas à l'aise. Puis avec les mots du docteur Miano, je me questionne encore plus ! Je sais que ma mère reste encore à convaincre. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'une des personnes qui a encore le plus de mal avec notre relation.  
On ne compte pas Kagami, c'est un enfoiré. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment ça va se passer par la suite avec ce crétin… Rien que pour Tetsu, la situation ne doit pas être facile !

Sinon, lundi matin, je l'ai raccompagné chez lui avant d'aller en cours. Enfin, je l'ai raccompagné en plein milieu de la matinée.  
...Bah oui ! J'étais en retard, donc quitte à être à la bourre, autant l'être vraiment !  
Je dis ça, mais je voulais surtout m'assurer que Sumi n'était plus là. Quand on est arrivé chez lui, il n'y avait que Charles, qui m'a expliqué que Sumi était partie pour le moment et que Nanami n'était pas rentrée. Mais, il va vraiment falloir que je fasse attention à la situation. Sumi a apparemment fini son contrat pour une petite série télé dont je n'ai jamais entendu parlé, alors, elle risque de traîner pas mal dans le coin pendant un temps… Deux Germaines à gérer pour le prix d'une, ne suis-je pas chanceux ? J'ai encore les paroles de Ryouta et du Docteur Miano qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête sur ce qui concerne sa sœur. Ça me reste en travers de la gorge… J'espère que Ryouta ne la croise pas souvent, vraiment. Ça doit être horrible pour lui.

En arrivant au lycée, Satsu ne m'a pas lâcher… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle me regarde tout le temps avec un regard émerveillé maintenant. Elle s'attend à ce que je lui raconte quoi au juste ? Toute la semaine, elle a été comme ça ! Elle m'a demandé comment s'est passé la fin du week-end, comment Ryouta a vécu la situation au terrain, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de la Génération des Miracles… Et la réponse est simple. Il les aime bien. Il a beaucoup apprécié la journée, il les a trouvé gentils pour la plupart, et il est partant pour le voir de nouveaux. Ce qui est en soi, une énorme avancée. Il se sociabilise, et ça ne peut être que bon pour lui !  
Aussi, toute la semaine, Satsu a voulu me parler d'un truc un peu plus privé dont elle aurait discuté avec Ryou… Mais on a jamais trouvé vraiment un moment pour en discuter, donc je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il s'agit.

Bref, là je suis sur le chemin pour aller chercher Ryou pour qu'on aille ensemble au match. Et je suis à l'heure ! Ouais… Satsu a tenu à ce que je vienne dès le début du match…  
J'ai expliqué toute la situation à Ryouta, comment ça va se passer et les règles de bonne conduite. Dans le genre, même s'il a envie de jouer, il ne peut pas venir sur le terrain ! C'est important de préciser quand même… J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas tout seul dans les gradins. Il sera avec Satsu sur le banc, déjà pour mieux voir le match (-ou ma magnifique personne en pleine action-) et pour qu'il soit avec quelqu'un qu'il connait, et pas envahi par la foule.

Je me repasse en boucle le programme de la journée : D'abord, aller chercher Ryouta. Ensuite, participer au match pour impressionner Ryouta. Enfin, le reste de la journée chez moi. Ouais, ma mère n'est pas là du week-end, je profite… Ça risque d'être une bonne journée !

* * *

\- Donc, tu restes là avec Satsu, d'accord ?

\- Hum ! Compris ! Je bouge pas !

\- Bien !

Je me lève pour me diriger vers les vestiaires avant le début du match. On est arrivé pile à l'heure, le reste de l'équipe doit être en train de se changer. Les gradins n'étaient pas encore remplis, les spectateurs s'installaient, ce qui fait que j'ai pu conduire Ryouta près de Satsu en toute discrétion. Personne ne faisait attention à nous.  
Je regarde l'équipe en face qui se prépare. Pas d'adversaires à mon niveau. Donc techniquement, les autres n'ont même pas besoin de moi pour les battre. Mais bon, maintenant que je suis là… Et je veux montrer à Ryouta ce que je suis capable de faire ! Qui sait, s'il me voit jouer, il voudra peut-être devenir plus fort, s'entraîner toujours plus et apprendre de nouvelles choses. Et peut-être qu'un jour, il deviendra un excellent adversaire… Qui sait ?

Je rentre sur le terrain avec mon équipe, après quelques explications du coach. Je regarde vers le banc pour vérifier que tout va bien du côté de Ryou. Il me fait un léger signe de main, auquel je lui réponds en souriant, discrètement.  
On se met en place pour commencer le match. Je n'ai pas peur du résultat final, on joue contre une petite équipe d'une autre école. Aucun de mes anciens coéquipiers en vue, je suis sûr que je ne vais même pas pouvoir m'amuser un peu. Donc, je vais juste passer mon temps à montrer à Ryouta ce que je sais faire. Quoi ? Je sais qu'il va prendre soin de moi toute la soirée si je lui montre des trucs qui peuvent l'impressionner ! Je vais pas me gêner…

Durant le premier quart-temps, je ne fais rien d'extraordinaire, je laisse mon équipe jouer. C'est pendant le deuxième quart-temps que je commence à dévoiler mon côté animal. Au début, je voulais le faire à la toute fin, mais Ryouta va se fatiguer, autant que je commence maintenant pour lui en mettre plein les yeux !

Je crois que l'équipe à remarquer mon comportement étrange… Je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais ils me regardent suspicieusement. Surtout Imayoshi. Argh, je ne veux pas qu'Imayoshi me regarde, il est super flippant ce gars ! Je suis sûr qu'il peut abîmer mon sublime corps rien qu'avec son regard !

Après un énième panier de ma part, ceux de mon équipe commence à vraiment se poser des questions et n'hésite pas à m'interpeller.

\- Hey ! Aomine ! Il y a quelqu'un que tu veux impressionner dans les gradins ou quoi ?

\- Je suis sûr, c'est sa nana ! Ah ! Chanceux va !

Je ne réponds rien, et continue mon chemin en regardant devant moi. Ouais j'ai quelqu'un à impressionner. Nan, ce n'est pas ma nana. C'est mon mec, là, sur le banc. J'aimerais leur répondre ça, pour les faire taire, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je pense même que ça ne sera jamais le moment avec "mon" équipe.

Il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose à dire sur le match. Les joueurs ont un jeu banal, il n'y en a pas un seul qui sort du lot. Ils ne sont même pas au niveau de Ryouta sérieux ! Alors je fais mumuse. J'exerce ma danse avec le ballon orange sur le terrain, je ne leur donne même pas l'opportunité de penser qu'ils peuvent remonter dans le jeu.

Le buzzer annonce la fin du match. Ouais, déjà. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, perdu dans mes pensées. Sérieusement, à part montrer à Ryouta ce que je sais faire (et encore, là je n'ai pas pu montrer la moitié de mes capacités), je suis venu pour rien. Un peu mécontent de ce constat, je me tourne vers les personnes qui se trouvent sur le banc et mon regard accroche tout de suite celui de Ryouta. ça me calme. Je n'ai plus envie d'engueuler ma meilleure amie pour ce qu'elle m'a fait subir aujourd'hui. Plus tard, quand il n'y aura pas de témoins. Les salutations finals on lieu et je me sens enfin libéré de mes fonctions.

Je me dirige vers le banc pour saluer mon petit public et j'ai à peine le temps de passer la ligne du terrain que Ryouta me saute dessus. Il libère un flot de parole incroyable en très peu de temps, ce qui fait que je ne capte pas tout ce qu'il me dit.

\- C'était trop bien Dai-i-ki ! Je veux faire ça aussi ! Apprend moi ! Et même que tu as fais ça, et c'était trop bien ! T'es trop fort ! Dai-i-ki, écoute !

\- J'écoute, j'écoute Ryouta. Merci.

\- Un jour, je serais aussi fort que Dai-i-ki ! Et je battrai Dai-i-ki !

\- Ahah ! On verra ça, mon cher, en attendant entraîne toi ! - _Lui dis-je en frottant sa tête de ma paume._

\- Dai-chan…

Je me tourne vers Satsuki, qui vient de m'appeler en chuchotant. J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'elle me dit, et en regardant derrière moi, je vois toute l'équipe me regarder étrangement. Merde. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce truc là. En emmenant Ryouta ici, c'est comme si je le présentais à l'équipe. Et aux supporters de Too. Satsu n'a pas pensé à ça non plus.

Je vois mon capitaine sortir du terrain avec un sourire mesquin. Tss, changera jamais celui-là de toute façon. Aller, vas-y, sort la, ta remarque acerbe.

\- Et bien, et bien, Aomine. Tu fais du bénévolat maintenant ?

\- J'ai une gueule à faire du bénévolat ?

\- Bien sûr que non… Donc, dans ce cas, qui est-ce ? J'ai cru entendre parler de lui, au détour d'un couloir. Mais peut-être que je me trompe.

Un bruit de couloir ? Me dites pas que ça a fait le tour de Too ? Putain les rumeurs je vous jure…

\- Quand on demande le nom de quelqu'un, il faut d'abord se prés-en-ter.

Je tourne la tête vers Ryouta, impressionner par sa répartie. Ah, oui, j'oubliais. La politesse. Ryouta est très à cheval là-dessus.

\- Autant pour moi, dans ce cas, je suis Imayoshi, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Too. Et tu es ?

\- …

Ryouta me regarde, comme pour me demander l'autorisation de lui répondre, que je lui accorde.

\- Ryouta. Je m'appelle Ryouta. Je.. Je suis...Mmh…

\- C'est mon mec.

… Quoi ? Comment ça c'est violent ?! M'en fous, j'en ai marre de tourner autour du pot. Je veux me casser d'ici.

\- Oh… Voilà qui est intéressant.

\- Nan, attend, il y a quelqu'un qui veut bien de toi ? _\- Me lance Wakamatsu._

\- Apparemment plus que toi.

\- Du calme les garçons ! On vient de gagner un match, c'est bien non ? - _Essaye de placer Satsu pour détendre l'atmosphère._

Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Elle ne pourra rien faire. Ryouta s'accroche à mon bras, tandis que mon regard fusille celui de mon capitaine, qui garde son sourire en coin, prêt à dire le moindre truc qui me fera partir au quart de tour.

\- Tu as l'air d'être un garçon bien courageux pour supporter Aomine, Ryouta. Puis-je te demander ton secret ? A moins que ce soit ta particularité qui fait que tu ne vois pas le réel Aomine ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, bordel ?!

\- Rien, rien du tout Aomine. Sauf que, je ne change pas d'avis sur le fait que c'est une forme de bénévolat que tu fais.

Je vais lui casser la gueule. Je vais lui faire bouffer ses lunettes. J'ai pas assez à gérer pour qu'en plus, il y'en ait d'autres qui s'en mêlent ? Je vois Ryouta qui fronce les sourcils, pas très content de ce qu'il entend.

\- Viens Ryou, laisse…

\- Tu dis que des bétises. Dai-i-ki ne fait pas du bé-né-vo-lat.

Mon amoureux se rebelle ou bien ?!... Ou bien, il comprend que c'est méchant, mais ne sait pas comment réagir ? Il faut que je calme le jeu avant que Ryouta ne se sente vraiment blesser des paroles d'Imayoshi et réagisse brusquement.

Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre la parole que "mon" capitaine répond.

\- Oh, si tu le dis, je te crois.

\- Dai-i-ki est bien ! Il est gentil !

\- La blague… _\- Reprend Wakamatsu._

\- Non !

Je me pose devant Ryouta pour couper le contact visuel entre lui et les autres. ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'il veuille prendre ma défense mais… Je suis fatigué de tout ça, et je ne veux pas qu'il s'épuise à son tour. Parler, s'expliquer… Avec ou sans ça, on s'en prend plein la gueule. Économisons le temps, passons de bons moments tous les deux et puis basta. Le reste on s'en fout. Je pose ma main sur sa nuque pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Laisse tomber Ryouta, laisse les parler. On s'en fout, ok ?

\- D'accord, d'accord…

Je me tourne pour voir les gens qui m'entourent. Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi quand je vois leurs gueules. Franchement, je veux m'enterrer chez moi et plus bouger. J'ai un surplus, j'en peux plus. J'ai vraiment besoin de ma soirée avec Ryouta, juste lui et moi, comme avant tout ça. Avant que tout le monde se mêle de mes affaires.  
Je regarde Satsu qui me lance un regard rempli de fierté en réponse à mon regard blasé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais son soutien sans faille me fait du bien.

\- Vous êtes toujours là ?! Je vous attends aux vestiaires ! On ne vas pas rester là toute la soirée, on a tous autre chose à faire !

Je regarde le coach qui nous envoie tous aux vestiaires pour le compte-rendu de fin de match. Il arrive quand il faut celui là.

\- Ryouta, reste avec Satsu. Je vais juste chercher mes affaires, je reviens tout de suite.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Après on part ?

\- Ouais…

Je lui embrasse le front avant de suivre le reste de l'équipe, qui ne m'a pas attendu pour partir. Tant mieux.

Je rentre dans les vestiaires sans écouter le discours du coach. J'ai déjà loupé le début, je peux louper le reste. Je prends mes affaires sans hésitation puis repars dans l'autre sens. La douche attendra.

J'entends mon coach m'appeler pour me faire rester, mais c'est peine perdue. Je veux quitter le gymnase avant que l'équipe sorte. Je ne veux plus que Ryouta ait à subir des remarques, et si je peux les éviter aussi, ça serait bien.

Je rejoins Ryou et Satsu, qui n'ont pas bougé. Au son de mes pas, Ryouta relève la tête et se dirige vers moi, sans rien dire à Satsu, qui ne m'a pas vu et qui tente de le retenir.

Je lui prends la main et je me dirige directement vers la sortie, en faisant un signe de main à Satsu. Je veux me barrer. Loin. Vous vous souvenez de l'île déserte ? Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si c'est pour moi ou pour lui que j'y pense.

Le chemin entre mon lycée et chez moi ne m'a jamais paru aussi long. Ryouta a dû comprendre que je n'étais pas en forme, puisqu'il ne dit rien. Il caresse ma main de son pouce pour essayer de me détendre, ce qui m'arrache un sourire.

La porte de ma maison se referme sur nous, tandis que j'enlace fortement Ryouta, qui pousse un petit cri de surprise. Il se détend et passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et me caresse la racine des cheveux. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et j'inspire à fond son odeur. Je deviens peut-être gnian-gnian ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais, ça m'avait manqué. Vraiment. J'en avais besoin là…

\- Dai-i-ki ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu pues.

… Putain, je l'aime. Je me relève et relève un bras pour sentir mon dessous de bras… Et effectivement, je pue. Je rigole en affirmant sa réplique et me décide à aller prendre une douche. Je nous dirige vers ma chambre pour prendre des affaires et lui dire qu'il peut m'attendre là.

\- Je me dépêche.

\- Hum…

Je ne referme pas la porte de ma chambre, ça ne sert à rien, nous sommes seuls. Puis, à part s'il se décide à se foutre à poil pour m'attendre dans le lit, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'étrange. Quoi que, l'idée me plairait bien… Mais il ne faut pas trop rêver !

Je me déshabille avant de rentrer dans la douche. L'eau coule sur ma peau, mais contrairement à l'idée que je me faisais, ça ne fait pas partir mes idées maussades dans le syphon de la douche. J'espérais vraiment. Je ne veux pas que mes idées gâchent notre soirée. C'est tellement rare que je veux vraiment en profiter ! Là, maintenant, j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin qu'il me regarde, avec ce regard qui me donne l'impression d'être la personne la plus incroyable du monde. J'ai besoin de son sourire. J'ai besoin d'avoir son corps contre le mien. J'ai besoin d'oublier les événements de ces dernières semaines. Je veux oublier les regards, les mots, qui effacent parfois le visage de Ryouta dans mon esprit.

Un bruit me sort de mes pensées. Je tourne mon regard vers la porte de la douche, en essuyant l'eau qui me coule dans les yeux. Buh…

\- Ryouta, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'arrive !

Ah… Euh… d'accord… Je le vois retirer un à un ses vêtements, et je profite de ce strip tease improvisé. Il rentre ensuite dans la douche, sans que je ne fasse un seul geste, trop éberlué pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu Ryou ?

\- Je m'ennuie ! - _Me dit-il, dans une sorte de plainte._

\- ...Ah, d'accord.

Il referme la porte derrière lui et se colle directement à moi, pour un câlin made in Ryouta. On reste quelques minutes comme ça, à profiter l'un de l'autre, sans faire le moindre geste. Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou qui me berce, et à quelque chose près, je pourrais m'endormir comme ça…  
Il m'embrasse doucement dans le cou, ce qui me fait soupirer. ça me détend… Je mets un temps à me reconnecter à la réalité, à me rappeler où je suis et ce que je suis censé faire.

On finit tout de même par la prendre, cette douche, tout en continuant de prendre notre temps, en prenant soin de l'autre. On se chamaille, on se balance de l'eau dessus, on se serre l'un contre l'autre, on s'embrasse… On a jamais pris le temps de faire ça avant. C'est ce qui me prouve que plus ça va, plus on se fait confiance, on est prêt à donner à l'autre… On se rapproche, on se complète… Aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucun regret quant à ma rencontre avec Ryou. Je l'aime de plus en plus. Ça aurait de quoi me faire peur, mais même pas.

On finit notre douche et je sors pour nous prendre des serviettes. Je mets la mienne sur mes hanches, avant de me diriger vers Ryouta pour le sécher. Je sais qu'il sait le faire tout seul, mais j'ai envie de prendre soin de lui. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de réellement découvrir le corps de Ryouta en fait. La première fois qu'on a pris une douche, j'étais quand même assez mal à l'aise. Et j'ai passé plus de temps à reluquer son cul qu'autre chose. Pareil, quand nous avons eu notre premier rapport intime… Je me concentrais plus sur ses réactions que sur son corps… Faut que je remédie à ça ! Je pose mes mains sur les joues de Ryouta et me rapproche doucement de lui. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, vu qu'il ne bouge pas d'un pouce et vu le sourire qu'il m'offre. Ma main droite descend vers sa nuque dans une douce caresse pour rapprocher encore plus nos lèvres.

Sauf qu'un bruit sonore me fait arrêter mon mouvement. Ma tentative de séduction se fait littéralement éclater la gueule par mon estomac qui me rappelle à l'ordre. On ne bouge pas, on entend que l'autre fasse un geste devant cette interruption totalement imprévue.

Ryou me tape gentiment le ventre du doigt avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

\- Dai-i-ki a faim !

Je souris devant sa réplique. Je l'embrasse doucement avant que l'on se sépare pour mettre chacun nos vêtements. Tant pis, on verra à un autre moment pour les retrouvailles de nos corps…

On part vers la cuisine, où je montre mes fabuleux talents culinaires à Ryouta. Vu la façon dont il se marre, ça doit le faire triper de me voir galérer comme ça. Je crois même qu'il a un peu pitié de moi parce qu'il vient m'aider. Ouais, ouais, mon copain vient m'aider pour réchauffer un plat. Rigolez pas, mon micro-onde vient des enfers, c'est pas possible, il fait jamais ce que je veux !

Bref, après ça, on va s'installer dans le canapé pour manger devant la télé, puis se papouiller, jusqu'à ce que Ryouta papillonne un peu des yeux, à cause de la fatigue..Je dois quand même lui expliquer qu'on n'a pas à reprendre une douche, vu qu'on en a prise une en rentrant. Il a l'air de comprendre assez facilement. Finalement, malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire, Ryouta s'adapte rapidement à un environnement, à des changements. Je veux dire, pour être entré chez lui et dans le bureau du docteur Miano, rien n'est similaire, les objets ne sont pas les mêmes, les pièces ne sont pas aux mêmes-endroits, les règles ne sont pas forcément les mêmes… Mais il arrive quand même à s'habituer, sans crise, sans être angoissé… Peut-être parce que je suis là et vu qu'il a confiance en moi, il me laisse gérer les choses. Ou alors, c'est parce qu'on fait de son handicap une montagne et qu'on amplifie tout, alors qu'il peut très bien se débrouiller. Il met plus de temps à s'habituer et à s'adapter, mais il y arrive. Sûrement un peu des deux, je pense.

Une fois dans ma chambre, on ne perd pas de temps pour aller se faire des câlins sous la couette. En toute innocence, bien sûr !

Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse. Je frotte délicatement mon genoux contre son membre, encore dans son pantalon. Il se sert plus fort contre moi en cachant son visage dans mon cou. Je le sens plus que je ne l'entends soupirer contre ma peau.

L'idée de faire un peu plus connaissance de son corps me revient et me ferait presque rougir de plaisir. Je me sens un peu l'âme d'un Christophe Colomb ce soir ! … Hehe… Ok, je me tais.

\- Dai-i-ki…

Ouais je me tais. Mais pas parce que je suis con, juste la surprise qui me pétrifie. Ryouta est en train de mouvoir ses hanches contre ma jambe, et comment dire ?... ça me chauffe grave, putain !

\- J'ai envie…

Faut pas me le dire deux fois ! Je commence le mouvement pour le retourner contre le matelas, mais m'arrête en plein élan. C'est pas le moment de lui faire peur !  
Bon, là, on est dans une position légèrement bizarre. Il est sur le dos, et je me retiens de mes deux bras pour pas l'écraser, en étant de travers. Je fais de la gym. Normal.

Je crois que j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent. Je suis juste tellement content d'être seul avec Ryouta. Je suis tellement fatigué de tout, de tout le monde que je sais pas… Ce soir, j'ai un pète au bulbe. Et je crois que si ça continue, Ryouta va augmenter le pète en me frappant parce que je fais que de la merde.

Mes yeux accrochent ceux de Ryouta et j'y lis de l'incompréhension.

\- Dai-i-ki veut pas ?...

De la déception aussi, vu le ton de sa voix. Mais, pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?!

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as poussé…

Ah. Non, c'était pas le but. Loin de là !  
Je lui souris doucement et l'embrasse délicatement. On laisse le pête au bulbe de côté pour le moment et on se concentre sur la situation. J'aurais tout le temps de raconter des conneries plus tard.

Il commence à me pousser pour que je me positionne sur le dos, mais j'essaye de l'en empêcher. Instant explication en approche. Je quitte ses lèvres pour pouvoir parler un peu avec lui. Si je veux pouvoir faire ce que je veux ce soir, il va falloir passer par de la parlotte !

\- Ryou… ça te fait peur quand je suis sur toi ? - _Dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux._

\- Mh ! Mais je comprends pas. Le docteur Miano, ce matin… On est samedi alors j'ai vu le docteur Miano !

\- Oui, je sais…

\- Elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle. Parce que je suis un garçon et Dai-i-ki aussi c'est un garçon !

Oui, jusque là, je le suis…

\- Donc, Dai-i-ki, il veut pas être sous moi, parce que c'est un garçon.

\- Mh,Mh…

\- Mais, je suis un garçon aussi ! Donc, je sais pas quoi faire…

Et bah on est pas dans le caca ! On peut pas être tous les deux au-dessus. ça, c'est évident.

\- C'est… Compliqué. Disons que, quand on est deux garçons, y a forcément un des deux qui est au-dessus. Tu comprends? La dernière fois, c'était toi. Maintenant… on peut échanger, tu vois ?

\- Mais ça fait peur. Et je veux pas être dessous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dai-i-ki va m'écraser !

\- Mais non Ryou… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, crois moi. Je sais que la dernière fois, je t'ai fait peur, mais je ne voulais pas je te le jure…

Je pose mon front contre le sien et l'embrasse. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment lui expliquer…

\- … Je peux te montrer Ryouta ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi…

Il semble réfléchir en se triturant les doigts. Il tapote sur mon torse, prêt de mon cœur quelques secondes et il acquiesce. Ok, donc maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer. J'éloigne ses mains de moi, j'en serre une et embrasse sa paume pour le rassurer.

Mon corps se pose délicatement au dessus du sien. Je ne fais que le frôler et pose mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il se crispe un peu en tenant mon tee-shirt dans ses mains. Je rapproche mon visage du sien et commence par lui embrasser le front. Puis la tempe, la joue… et tout ce qui passe sous mes lèvres. Il rigole et je le sens se détendre contre moi. Je me tiens sur un bras pour que l'une des mes mains puisse le caresser. Mes lèvres suivent le chemin de ma main et je commence à remonter son tee shirt pour pouvoir lui enlever.

\- Tu acceptes de me laisser faire Ryouta ?

Il me regarde et passe ses mains autour de ma nuque. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et accepte ma demande.

Je suis juste trop heureux et je pense qu'il le comprend, vu mon sourire béa.

Je lui enlève son tee-shirt et recommence mes baisers dans son cou. Je colle mes hanches aux siennes et je sens que notre petite discussion n'a rien gâché à son excitation.

Des petits soupirs sortent de sa bouche, tandis que je continue mes caresses et mes baisers sur sa peau. Des frissons naissent sur les parties du corps que je câline. Mais les frissons n'ont pas l'air de le déranger comme j'aurais pu le penser. Sinon, il m'en collerait une de toute façon. Je fais attention à ne rien oublier, je prends soin de chaque carré de peau que je trouve, sans oublier que c'est Ryouta que j'ai sous moi et que je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi. Ses gestes me rappellent que c'est bien lui avec moi, je ne peux pas me tromper. Les pressions qu'il fait sur moi me montrent qu'il est quand même stressé et j'essaye de le détendre du mieux que je peux.

J'enlève un à un ses vêtements et je le sens commencer à bouger ses hanches pour plus de contact. Mes fringues tombent chacune leur tour également.

Entièrement nu, j'en profite pour observer Ryouta. Il veut plus, mais j'ai envie de faire durer le moment… Ses joues rougies, son corps offert… Je suis à bout moi aussi, mais j'ai envie de profiter entièrement de lui.

Je passe mes mains sur ses jambes, qu'il écarte de lui même… Merde, je me sens durcir encore plus, rien qu'à cette action…

\- Attention…

\- Je fais toujours attention à toi Ryou… Toujours…

Son comportement change radicalement par rapport à la dernière fois. Je pense qu'il a dû énormément parler de sexe avec le docteur Miano. Et vu qu'elle m'a précisé qu'elle expliquait TOUT… Ils ont dû effectivement parler de tout. Mais j'en parlerai avec lui plus tard. Là, je n'ai pas forcément envie de penser au docteur. Elle veut déjà assez s'immiscer dans ce qu'il se passe entre nos cuisses, je ne vais pas en plus lui donner le plaisir de penser à elle pendant ces moments là !

Je le sens un peu tendu et gêné de cette position. Je me décide à bouger pour le détendre et lui faire oublier ça et pour faire en sorte qu'il ne pense qu'au plaisir que je veux lui donner.

Mes mains caressent ses flancs et remontent vers sa tête. Je me réinstalle sur lui et il pousse un soupire. Ses mains à lui passent dans mon dos et frôlent ma peau de haut en bas. Ses caresses sont presque aériennes et marquent un gros contraste avec mes propres gestes. Ses jambes remontent vers mes hanches ce qui augmentent le contact entre nos virilités. Nous soupirons tous les deux tandis que je continue mon exploration de son corps avec mes lèvres.

\- J'aime bien ça… comme ça. J'ai pas peur !

Je relève la tête vers lui, surpris par sa remarque.

\- "Comme ça" comment Ryou ?

\- Avec toi ! J'aime bien, j'ai pas peur. - _Dit-il en me serrant contre lui._

… J'aurais réussi à le mettre en confiance ? A lui faire aimer que je sois au-dessus ? A lui faire comprendre que c'est agréable ?

\- Tu parles du fait que je sois au-dessus ? Tu aimes quand je suis sur toi ?

\- Hum ! C'est tout chaud et Dai-i-ki m'écrase pas, il protège !

Je souris à sa phrase… J'aime l'image que je le protège… C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire.

Je l'embrasse doucement et une idée me vient. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres pour pouvoir se faire rencontrer nos langues. C'est quelque chose qui ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit de faire avec lui avant. Mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie. En vu de son froncement de sourcil, je dirais qu'il est assez surpris. Mais il me laisse faire et entrouvre un peu plus la bouche pour laisser ma langue passer. Je caresse sa langue de la mienne et joue un peu avant de le sentir essayer de reproduire mes gestes. Sa respiration s'accélère et Ryou laisse passer quelques légers gémissements. Bordel, à chaque mouvement, je sens des frissons dans mes reins ! Je crois que ça va devenir une nouvelle lubie de mettre ma langue dans sa bouche… Puis, il n'a pas l'air de détester...

Ses mains sont dans ma nuque et caressent la naissance de mes cheveux dans un geste répétitif. On se sépare par manque de souffle et je pose mes lèvres sous son oreille et dessine une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à son lobe, que je prends entre mes lèvres. Il se cambre un peu et gémis, nos corps bougeant l'un contre l'autre. Réaction en chaine...

\- Dai-i-ki ?

\- Mh ? - _Dis-je en descendant mes baisers vers son torse._

\- La.. La.. Prochaine fois… C'est moi dessus ?

Euh… Je bug. Je me relève pour remonter vers ses yeux et le regarde éberlué.

\- C'est toi tu as dis… On est des garçons, alors faut changer.

Il recommence à tapoter sur mes omoplates pour garder le fil de la discussion. Ce sont des petites choses qu'on ne lui enlèvera pas je pense et qui au final, font son charme… Mais pour retourner à la conversation...Alors… J'imaginais pas ça comme ça. Vu que mon érection devient douloureuse à force de faire durer le moment, je ne suis pas sûr d'être au top pour pouvoir diverger pendant 10 minutes.

\- D'accord… Si tu veux…

\- Hum !

Il me sert encore une fois contre lui. Pourquoi je sens que je vais regretter ma réponse la prochaine fois ? Bof, on verra ça ! Déjà, profiter de maintenant, ça sera pas mal !

\- Dai-i-ki ?

Il compte m'appeler toutes les deux secondes ?

\- Oui ?

\- Plus… - _Me dit-il avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage et en bougeant ses hanches._

… Bon, si c'est pour me dire des trucs comme ça, il peut m'appeler toute la nuit !

Et la suite… Non. Je ne dirais rien. J'ai envie de garder ça pour nous. Je n'ai pas privilégié le plaisir mais la découverte, et je suis content d'avoir repéré ce qu'il aimait le plus et le moins. Je suis satisfait de savoir comment je peux lui donner du plaisir. On est pas allé plus loin que la dernière fois, question pratique, donc je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé, si ça vous fait plaisir. Bande de pervers.

La seule chose que je peux vous dire… C'est que je suis bon pour changer les draps.


	18. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !  
**

 **Je vous livre aujourd'hui le chapitre 16 de "Son monde à lui" !**

 **J'avoue que cette fois, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... Je commence à avoir quelques chapitres d'avances, donc j'espère ne pas à avoir vous faire patienter autant pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Merci à Hiaokyo, Haru-Carnage, Sazawen, Oohfemmeluxieuse, Futae, Neko Tenshi, Archess84, Cookiiie et Yume no Kagi pour les reviews !  
Merci à ceux qui suivent ou mettent en favoris cette fiction.**

 **\\!/ Warning : Certains propos ou gestes peuvent être choquant dans ce chapitre. Je préfère prévenir, puisque comme ce genre d'événements sont très fréquents et que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre de comportement, je n'arrive plus forcément à doser. J'espère que vous comprendrez. On se retrouve en bas de page pour une "petite" note ! Je ne vous oblige pas à la lire, ce n'est pas utile pour la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Réponse à Neko Tenshi : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que c'est triste pour Daiki de ne pas avoir d'adversaire à sa taille, mais comme tu dis, il avait quand même une motivation pour ce match ! Tu es la première personne je crois à pointer cet aspect du chapitre ^^ Imayoshi et Wakamatsu ne sont pas tendre avec le petit couple, en effet, mais ce ne sont pas les premiers et ce ne seront sûrement pas les derniers à trouver quelque chose à redire ! Je suis contente que la fin du chapitre t'ai plu ! La suite risque d'être compliquée effectivement, c'est peu de le dire ^^' J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite et je te dis à la prochaine !_

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 16~**

* * *

\- Dai-iki !

J'ai à peine le temps de poser mon sac que je sens Ryouta me foncer dessus. Bon, au moins, il a l'air content de me voir ! En même temps, nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps…

Plusieurs semaines se sont passées depuis le week-end où Ryou est venu à la n'avons pas pu nous revoir comme je le voulais ensuite. Ma mère était la plupart du temps à la maison, avec ses congés et tout ça, donc je n'ai pas pu faire en sorte qu'il vienne. J'ai compris la dernière fois, que c'était mieux pour tout le monde quand on était que tous les deux. On s'est vu, hein, mais question intimité, on repassera. Ça me rappelle un peu nos débuts de couple, mais bon, c'est pas ce qu'on préfère, ni lui, ni moi.

J'ai la drôle d'impression que ma mère le fait un peu exprès de ne pas me laisser la maison. Je deviens peut-être parano, mais bon… Son comportement ne change pas malgré toutes les promesses qu'elle peut me faire et je me demande de plus en plus ce qu'elle pense réellement de ma relation avec Ryouta.

Sinon, je n'ai pas revu le docteur Miano depuis notre discussion. Le fait qu'elle veuille parler de moi m"angoisse, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle sait, ce que Ryouta a pu dire à propos de moi. Donc, je n'ai pas forcément envie d'y retourner. Mais j'ai quand même réfléchi à tout a, à ma situation et à ce qu'il se passe et… Ouais, il y a des trucs qui me soulent, mais comme tout le monde, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Si ?

Ouais, bon, ok, Satsu a essayé de me parler de ma mère aussi. J'ai compris, c'est bon. Mais, j'essaye de me persuader que ma mère ne peut pas être comme ça. Elle me l'a dit, elle tolère, alors pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'elle n'accepte pas du tout la situation ? Ça me prend le choux, sérieux, j'essaye d'analyser, de voir où est-ce que ça cloche, je ne vois rien. Ouais, y a des moments où c'est pas super sympa ce qu'elle fait, mais elle m'a pas jeté de la maison non plus. Donc, y' a pas de mal. J'ai l'impression de m'embrouiller moi même, là, non ?

Puis d'autres problèmes sont entrés dans le jeu. Les rumeurs vont vite, très vite, et je ne l'ai jamais aussi bien compris que depuis ce lundi matin où je suis arrivé au lycée et que tout le monde faisait des messes-basses à mon passage. Personne n'a vraiment osé venir me voir en face, ce qui est presque plus dérangeant. Et, quand j'allais voir des mecs pour leur demander où était le problème, ils se pissaient dessus. Mais je sais de quoi ça parlait. Pourquoi je suis le centre d'attention. Je ne suis pas débile. Heureusement que Satsu était là pour m'empêcher de péter des câbles.  
Les seuls qui en parlaient, c'était les gars de l'équipe. Mais ils se sont calmés, voyant que de toute façon, je ne réagissais plus. Qu'ils parlent, je m'en fous.

Bref, la saison de basket est presque terminée, ce qui devrait me laisser le temps pour voir Ryouta ! Mais non. Parce que, qui dit fin de saison, dit examens en approchent ! Et même si je n'ai pas forcément envie de m'y mettre… Disons que Satsu me colle pas mal au bask. On est déjà en mars et le mois prochain, je passe en deuxième année, normalement. Ça va être folklo…

Concernant Ryouta… Tout va bien, je crois. Sumi va et vient, d'ici et là, mais elle n'a pas trop l'air de foutre le bordel. Germaine, je ne l'ai pas recroisée, mais apparemment, c'est comme d'habitude. Toujours pas de nouvelles des parents… Ouais, je pense que lui ça va. Il se plaint beaucoup du fait qu'on ne se voit pas. J'essaye de lui expliquer ma situation, mais c'est assez difficile vu qu'il n'a jamais eu affaire au système scolaire. Mais il accepte.

J'écoute distraitement Ryouta qui me raconte des choses et d'autres, tout en pensant aux événements des dernières semaines. Nous sommes assis, en plein milieu du terrain. Ryouta n'a pas forcément envie de jouer, qu'il m'a dit. Mon attention se porte particulièrement sur ses gestes. Il ne fait pas de grands gestes comme d'habitude et pose régulièrement sa main sur son bras. C'est bizarre...

Je continue de l'écouter tout en faisant attention à ça. Mon instinct me dit qu'il ya un problème et rapidement, une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans ma tête.

Ryouta porte un pull. En hiver, c'était presque si sa famille ne le laissait pas sortir à moitié à poil par -10°C. Là, il fait bon, mais il porte un pull.

\- Ryouta… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Hum ? Rien, je parlais ! - _Me dit-il, surpris_.

\- Je sais, et je t'écoute, mais quelque chose me semble bizarre…

\- Je comprends pas…

Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien… J'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir parano et de voir le mal partout. Ça se trouve, il a juste un peu froid. J'en sais rien…  
Je l'attire doucement vers moi, lui laissant toujours le choix de nos rapprochements, et il monte sur mes cuisses pour faire un câlin. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et le serre contre moi. Je passe mes mains sur ses côtes et lui caresse gentiment les flancs.

Faut que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour un rien, ça ne me va... pas ? C'était quoi, ce couinement ?

Je le sens se raidir contre moi lors d'une caresse un peu plus poussée. Je l'éloigne de moi et reproduis le même geste. Je vois son visage se tordre sous la douleur.

\- Dai-i-ki…

Je ne me pose pas plus de question et soulève ses vêtements pour voir ce qu'il me cache. Un bleu ! La taille de mon poing facilement.

\- Faut pas dés-ha-biller en public Dai-i-ki…

Je ne lui réponds même pas et prends son bras pour l'examiner. Il est assez surpris de mon comportement, je dois sûrement lui faire peur, mais là, il faut que je vérifie.

Bingo. C'est ça qu'il touchait depuis tout à l'heure. Un bleu qui vire très rapidement vers le violet, jaune.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Ryou ?

Il baisse la tête et je vois que des larmes commencent à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Il essaye de se défaire de ma prise pour se gratter compulsivement, pour se faire du mal ou pour s'éloigner de moi, je ne sais pas, mais je l'en empêche. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, ce n'est pas possible. Putain, mais merde, comment il s'est fait ça ?!

\- Ryouta, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

J'essaye de garder un ton doux alors que des horreurs sont en train de me passer par la tête. Et j'espère sincèrement que je me trompe, qu'il est tombé, qu'il s'est pris un coin de meuble, n'importe quoi, mais je prie pour que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense.

\- C'est… je… Sumi a dit que j'étais un menteur !

Hein ?

\- Ryouta…?

\- Sumi… C'est Sumi… Elle a dit que j'étais un menteur ! Mais je mens pas moi !

\- Pourquoi elle t'a dit ça Ryou ? - _Dis-je en lui passant les mains dans les cheveux pour garder le contact visuel._

\- Parce que… Parce que j'ai dit que j'avais un amoureux. J'ai dit que je sortais pour voir mon amoureux. Et Sumi, elle a dit que j'étais un menteur ! Nani, elle a dit elle, que je mentais pas ! Mais Sumi, elle croit pas.

C'est très louche son histoire… C'est quoi le rapport avec les marques qu'il a sur le corps ? J'avais déjà compris que Sumi était une sacré garce et autant dire que le comportement de Germaine me surprend, mais… Le rapport ?

Pitié, dites moi que je me trompe… Je respire un grand coup avant de me lancer.

\- Ryou… Est-ce que c'est Sumi qui t'a fait ça ? - _Dis-je en montrant la marque sur son bras._

Ryouta prend son bras dans sa main, comme pour cacher et faire disparaître la marque. Il appuie dessus et couine à cause de la douleur. Je lui reprends la main pour qu'il arrête ça.

\- Ryou… Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- C'est Sumi. Elle a dit que j'étais un menteur et elle a tapé.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi pendant que je le serre contre moi. Merde, mais non ! Dites moi que c'est une blague ?! Une putain de mauvaise blague ! Je suis censé faire quoi là, hein ? Appeler les flics ? L'interdire de rentrer chez lui ? Ouais, c'est bien beau ça, mais ça s'appelle une fugue ou un kidnapping. J'appelle quelqu'un ? Le docteur Miano ? Nan, elle est au courant. Putain, elle est au courant ! Et on ne peut rien faire… Mais c'est pas possible on ne peut pas laisser passer ça !

\- Dai-i-ki…

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je le fixais depuis tout à l'heure et qu'il commence à s'inquiéter de ma réaction. Je le serre contre moi et pose sa tête dans mon cou… Dites moi ce que je suis censé faire…

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Hier soir, je l'ai ramené chez lui. Je lui ai promis qu'on se reverrait aujourd'hui et le plus tôt possible pour ne pas qu'il croise trop sa soeur. Je flippe. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit à force de réfléchir à cette histoire. Et je suis toujours autant paumé. La réaction la plus simple serait d'appeler les flics. Mais comme me disait le docteur Miano, si c'est pour qu'il finisse je ne sais où, avec je ne sais qui, sans plus aucun repère et tout aussi maltraité, ça sert à quoi ? Je me suis dit que je pouvais le ramener chez moi… Mais ma mère… Elle n'acceptera jamais, même dans ces conditions…

Je suis sur le terrain de basket. J'ai pris un peu d'avance pour être sûr d'être là quand Ryouta arrivera. Le problème… Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est toujours pas là. Il a quoi ? 2 minutes de retard ? Techniquement, ça peut arriver à tout le monde… Mais Ryouta est très à cheval sur les horaires. La routine, un besoin… Tout ça.

Je ne remarque que maintenant que je suis en train de me ronger les ongles. Si par dessus ça, je deviens un angoissé de la vie, ça sera le pompon tiens !

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

\- Ryouta ?

\- …

J'entends des pleures de l'autre côté du téléphone.

\- RYOUTA ? T'es où ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Je… Je…

\- Du calme Ryou, dis moi ce qu'il se passe...

Je l'entends renifler et reprendre sa respiration.

\- Dans ma...Dans ma chambre… Dai-i-ki… Je suis puni…

\- Pourquoi Ryouta ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est Sumi… Elle a dit… Elle a dit que j'ai menti et elle m'a dit de pas sortir. Elle veut pas je vienne Dai-i-ki...

Putain, je vais me la faire !

\- Ryouta… Ryouta, tu m'écoutes ? Je vais venir. Tu ne bouges pas, je vais régler ça.

Je prends mes affaires et cours vers la maison de Ryouta. Je suis vraiment pas loin, et j'ai l'impression d'arriver devant sa porte en quelques foulées.  
Je n'hésite même pas une seconde avant de frapper comme un dératé sur le porte en bois. Quitte à m'exploser la main, je ne partirai pas avant qu'on m'ait ouvert.

Une jeune fille que je n'ai jamais vu ouvre la porte. Blonde, les mêmes traits que Ryouta… Putain les parents ont utilisé une photocopieuse ou quoi ?

Bordel, mais c'est pas le problème ! Aucun doute que c'est Sumi que j'ai en face de moi. Elle me voit, remet ses cheveux en place avant de se caler contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle me détaille de haut en bas avant de me faire un sourire à la con. Je rêve où elle me fait du gringue ?

\- Oui, c'est pour quoi ? - _Me dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse._

Alors là, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, ma grande.

\- Je viens voir Ryouta.

Elle me regarde surprise.

\- Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici… Mais si tu veux entrer pour discuter un petit peu, y'a pas de…

\- Te fous pas de moi, je suis déjà venu.

Je ne prends même pas le peine d'être sympathique en passant la porte en la bousculant. Permission ? Je m'en fous. Là, elle a intérêt à faire clairement très attention à ce qu'elle dit.

\- Mais… Je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de Ryouta ici !

Je m'avance dans la maison jusqu'à atteindre le salon. Je vois Germaine descendre les escaliers et s'arrêter net en me voyant. Et ouais, surprise, c'est moi !  
Vu mon regard, elle doit savoir que je connais la situation et que là, c'est la merde.

\- Mais qui es-tu ? Comment oses-tu te permettre d'entrer comme ça chez les gens ?!

\- Et toi, comment oses-tu lever la main sur Ryouta ?!

Ça y est. Elle comprend. Son regard change du tout au tout et elle me lance un regard noir.

\- Qui es-tu ? _-_ _Me demande-t-elle encore une fois en mettant bien le ton sur chaque mot qu'elle prononce._

\- Aomine Daiki. Je suis le copain de Ryouta. Appelle le avant que j'aille le chercher moi-même.

Je me retourne en entendant du bruit dans les escaliers. Ryouta apparaît dans la pièce derrière Germaine et se met à courir vers moi en me voyant. Il se jette dans mes bras, heureux de me voir. Je lui avais dit que je viendrais, je ne lui ai pas menti.

Je vois aux réactions des deux soeurs qu'elles ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Surtout Sumi. Rien que son nom me file la gerbe.  
Le silence se fait depuis l'arrivée de Ryouta, juste entrecoupé de ses reniflements.

\- C'est une blague ? Dites moi que c'est une putain de blague ! NON, MAIS JE RÊVE !

\- Je mentais pas ! - _Intervient Ryouta._

\- Oh, toi, on t'a rien demandé le gogole ! D'où tu as quelqu'un ?!

Je pose ma main sur la tête de Ryouta pour qu'il se retourne vers moi et qu'il ne fasse plus attention à ses soeurs. Je lance un regard noir à Sumi, prêt à répondre et à lui casser la gueule s'il faut.

\- Fais pas comme si tu étais surprise, on arrête pas de te le répéter.

Quoi ?! Attends là, pause. C'est Germaine qui vient de parler ? C'est bien LA Germaine qui vient de prendre la défense de Ryouta ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers ?!

\- Non, mais non ! Depuis quand tu le laisses sortir ? Pourtant tu le sais Nanami qu'il ne faut pas le laisser sortir !

Attends, est-ce que quelque chose de gentil va sortir de cette horrible bouche ?

\- T'imagines, si des gens le voie ? Est-ce que tu imagines la honte sur la famille si des gens apprennent qui il est ?!

Oh non, c'était trop espérer…

\- Et puis même, c'est dégueulasse ! Comment tu as pu le laisser faire ça Nanami ?! Tu n'as aucune conscience ?! Et toi ! Oui, toi, Aomine ! Tu n'as pas l'impression de faire une connerie là ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu bousilles la vie de tout le monde en faisant… ça ? - _Me désigne-t-elle en pointant du doigt mon amant d'un air dégoûté._

Pour toute réponse, je passe un bras autour de la taille de Ryouta et souris mesquinement à Sumi.

\- Non, mais cautionner son handicap, on aura tout vu…

\- Comme s'il l'avait choisi… _\- Répond Nanami._

\- Oh, il ne fait rien pour changer ça ! Je suis même sûre qu'il le fait exprès ! Et même que…

Je n'écoute plus. C'est juste un flot de conneries. Je me concentre sur Ryouta qui a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et qui tapote sur mon torse, un air triste collé sur le visage. Je l'éloigne et le tire à ma suite vers sa chambre. Hors de question qu'il reste ici une minute de plus à écouter ces insultes.

Une fois arrivés dans sa chambre, il se tourne vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Dai-i-ki ?

\- On va prendre tes affaires, et on va sortir tous les deux, comme c'était prévu.

\- Mais je suis puni Dai-i-ki…

… Est-ce que j'ai besoin de faire un commentaire ?

\- Non, tu n'es pas puni. Je lève ta punition et je t'emmène avec moi ! - _Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire._ \- Prends une veste et tes chaussures, on va aller se promener, prendre l'air un peu. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Hum ! D'accord, d'accord ! Avec Dai-i-ki ! Comme c'était prévu.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse en le regardant se préparer. Même d'ici on entend les cris de Sumi qui hurle ce qu'elle pense à celui qui veut l'entendre. C'est bête, je crois que personne ne l'écoute. Elle me ferait presque pitié.

Je repense à Nanami qui a pris la défense de Ryouta. Oui, je l'ai appelé Nanami, pas Germaine. Est-ce que le Docteur Miano avait raison ? Est-ce qu'au final, elle n'a pas subi la situation de Ryouta comme lui ? Est-ce que j'aurais mal compris toute l'histoire et qu'il faut que je reprenne tout depuis le début ? J'ai l'impression de passer le temps à me planter en ce moment, donc un peu plus ou un peu moins ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça. Mais elle a quand même laissé Ryouta seul tout un week-end. Elle le laisse sortir comme ça, parfois sans manteau dans le froid. Elle m'a clairement dit la première fois qu'on s'est vu que Ryou était un gogole. Je ne comprends plus rien...

Ryou se pose devant moi et me prend la main.

\- J'ai fini !

Je regarde rapidement s'il a vraiment tout pris et un sourire se dessine au coin de mes lèvres.

\- Tes lacets Ryou… Tu n'as pas fait tes lacets…

\- Oh…

Il regarde ses pieds et voit qu'effectivement, il a oublié ça. Il se baisse et met ses lacets dans la chaussure, sans les faire.

\- Ryouta, pourquoi tu ne les fais pas ?

\- C'est Nani qui les fait ! Après je les mets dans la chaussure ! Mais j'ai enlevé et je sais pas refaire…

… Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ça. Même quand il venait chez moi, et mettait ses chaussures et je n'ai jamais regardé si ses chaussures étaient lacées.  
Je me baisse pour pouvoir lui faire, je prendrais le temps de lui apprendre plus tard. Là, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Une fois fait, je lui reprends la main et me décide à retourner dans le salon. Les voix de Sumi et Nanami se font entendre et je ne prends même pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'elles disent. ça pourrait être important, mais j'ai comme le sentiment qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que j'écoute ce qu'elles disent. ça va m'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Le seul truc que je prends en compte c'est : Sumi est une belle connasse, Nanami prend la défense de Ryouta malgré tout.

On arrive comme des fleurs dans la pièce, on passe à côté d'elles et j'entends la conversation se stopper. Je me retourne vers elles et leurs explique la situation.

\- J'embarque Ryouta pour la journée.

\- SÛREMENT PAS !

\- Trop tard, considère qu'on est déjà parti ! Nanami, si tu veux venir…

Je la vois hésiter puis reprendre un air dur, comme pour se convaincre elle-même. Ou quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Comme si. J'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Ah bah quand même, tu n'as pas totalement perdu la raison !

\- A plus tard... - _Dis mon amant, faiblement._

\- TAIS TOI ! - _Lui répond Sumi, à la limite de lui jeter un truc à la gueule._

J'hausse les épaules et tire doucement Ryouta à ma suite et on sort de cette maison de fous. Là, je peux respirer. Je soupire, tout en m'éloignant de la maison pour nous diriger vers le parc. Pas de basket, là, je n'ai pas forcément envie.

Sur le chemin, on discute tous les deux. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas qu'il écoute ce que dit Sumi, qu'elle a tort sur toute la ligne et que s'il a besoin de parler de ça, je suis là. C'est le moindre que je puisse faire…  
Il a un air tout triste sur le visage. ça ne me plaît pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il comprend les mots de l'autre garce, mais ne sait pas pourquoi elle lui dit ça.

Je le prends dans mes bras. Je sais qu'on est en plein milieu de la rue et que des passants peuvent nous voir. Qu'ils regardent, ça n'a pas d'importance…  
Je prends son visage en coupe et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Non, depuis la dernière fois, je ne sais toujours pas s'il est sensible à ça. Mais je préfère penser que oui. Il me rend mon baiser et je le sens serrer mon haut comme pour m'empêcher de partir.

Je commence à me séparer doucement de lui, mais il n'a pas l'air d'accord. Il reprend mes lèvres d'assaut avec toute la tendresse dont il est capable. Je crois que si, il est sensible à ça. Ou il reproduit ce que je fais, je ne sais pas. Dans tous les cas, je sais qu'on profite tous les deux de ces marques d'affections dont nous avons grandement besoin.

On finit quand même par se séparer pour reprendre notre souffle. Je pose mon front contre le sien et caresse ses joues de mes deux mains. Qu'importe les autres, à nous deux, on va s'en sortir…

Nous reprenons notre marche, main dans la main, en souriant comme deux idiots. Je suis assez fier d'avoir rendu son sourire à Ryouta, je ne le cache pas…  
J'entends des bruits de pas précipités derrière nous, et je ne sais pas ce qui me prends, mais je décide de me retourner pour voir.

On se regarde, un peu confus. Elle tourne la tête vers la droite pour couper le contact visuel entre nous.

\- J'ai dit à Sumi que j'allais faire des courses et rejoindre des amies.

Je regarde Nanami en face de moi qui ne sait pas forcément ou se mettre.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'explications, parce que là, je comprends que dalle

\- Nani vient avec nous ? - _Me demande Ryou en me regardant et en se serrant un peu plus contre moi._

\- Ouais…

Je lui indique d'un signe de la tête de nous suivre. Je ne pense pas que le trottoir soit le meilleur endroit pour discuter de tout ça. Ryouta me tient la main et s'accroche à mon bras droit et Nanami se tient à ma gauche.

Le silence se fait. Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Mais heureusement, nous ne sommes vraiment pas loin du parc et nous nous installons sur un coin d'herbe où il n'y a personne. Je m'assois et Nanami en fait de même, à une certaine distance de moi. Ryouta, lui, a l'air d'en avoir décidé autrement.

\- Je vais là-bas !

Cette situation me ramène quelques semaines en arrière, pendant l'après-midi avec la GM. Ryouta a bien compris que je voulais discuter avec sa soeur. Et je pense qu'il a besoin de se retrouver un peu seul aussi, au calme. Il me montre le petit coin d'eau, où d'ici, je peux voir des canards. Je crois que Satsu lui a filé son intérêt pour les piafs. Il m'embrasse, malgré la présence de sa soeur et s'en va.

\- Il a toujours aimé regarder les oiseaux et le ciel. J'ai jamais capté pourquoi, mais il trouve un intérêt à des choses qui pour nous, sont banales. C'est comme ça, j'ai arrêté de chercher à comprendre.

\- Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu as arrêté d'essayer de comprendre. Depuis longtemps. Je te le dis tout de suite, on va pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux 707 ans, je pense que tu sais de quoi je veux qu'on parle.

Je pense qu'elle a bien assimilé, j'aurais pas besoin de lui répéter deux fois. Elle grimace et se craque les doigts de la main droite avant de retourner son attention vers moi.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ? L'histoire de notre famille ?! Je te fais pas un dessin, Ryouta n'a jamais été accepté. Les parents l'ont toujours totalement ignoré à part pour se foutre de sa gueule ou trouver une solution pour l'abandonner. C'est une sous-merde pour eux, point barre. C'est moi qui a toujours été obligée de m'occuper de lui. Ils en avaient que pour la fille parfaite. - _Dit-elle avec une mimique dégoûtée._

Je le savais. Ouais, je le savais déjà, mais je ne l'avais jamais entendu avec des mots comme ça. Au final, le docteur Miano est restée assez vague dans ses explications. Là, la frangine ne pèse pas ses mots. Je reste curieux dans savoir plus.

\- Développe. Comment ça tu as été obligée de t'occuper de lui ?

\- J'avais 6 ans quand Ryouta est né. 10 ans quand on a compris qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas chez lui. Ryouta, c'était un peu l'enfant inespéré, tu vois ? Le garçon qu'ils ont toujours voulu. Ouais, bah, pas de bol, il était pas comme ils le voulaient. Alors ils ont tourné toutes leurs attentions sur Sumi. L'enfant prodige qui réussissait dans tous. Elle a rien de plus que les autres, hein, c'est juste une sale garce. Mais voilà, rapidement, Ryouta et moi, on n'existait plus. J'avais beau ramené toutes les bonnes notes du monde, être la plus irréprochable possible, tout le monde s'en foutait. Les domestiques qu'on avait étaient aux ordres de la douce et gentille Sumi, et éventuellement de moi quand je les suppliais de m'aider à faire prendre un bain à Ryouta. Ou de lui faire à manger, ou un truc comme ça. Je comprenais pas moi, quand j'étais gamine, pourquoi Ryouta ne parlait pas, n'agissait pas comme moi, tout ça. J'étais pas en âge de m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Puis on me disait : "T'occupe pas de lui, il doit apprendre tout seul", "Tu restes avec lui aussi, comment on peut espérer quelque chose de toi ?", "Tu vas finir comme lui !"... "Considère qu'il n'existe pas". Sauf que je pouvais pas faire ça ! C'est mon frère bordel !

Putain…  
Je parviens à deviner plusieurs émotions dans ses phrases. L'empathie pour Ryouta, le mépris pour l'aînée de la famille, l'incompréhension pour les domestiques et l'ironie, pour la situation dans laquelle elle a été.  
Mais… Ceci n'explique pas cela. Certes, ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours. Les mots de sa famille ont dû avoir des répercussions sur elle. Sauf que...

\- Je comprends vraiment pas… Tu dis t'occuper de lui, mais tu le laisses seul un week-end, sans aucun scrupule et tu me dis que c'est un gogole…

\- Imagine, tu ne peux pas parler à tes amis de ton frère. Personne ne sait qu'il existe. Personne ne doit le "voir" avec toi. Y a que Charles qui est arrivé y a quelques années qui m'aidait ! Et le docteur qu'il voit là…

\- Le docteur Miano ?

\- Ouais… Bref, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, je venais de me faire larguer par mon mec. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je lui ai dit que mon frère était autiste et qu'il ne voulait pas de ça dans sa famille. Il voulait pas de gènes pourris, tu vois ? Donc, ouais, j'avais la haine. Avec du recul, c'était pas contre Ryouta ni contre toi, il y est pour rien quoi, mais sur le coup… Disons que t'étais là au mauvais moment.

Ok, sympa le gars. J'ai juste envie de lui dire qu'il a bien fait de se barrer, que c'était un abrutis, mais j'attends de voir la suite pour compatir à son malheur.

\- Et pour le week-end ?

\- J'ai été embarqué. Je voulais pas au début, mais j'ai rien pu expliquer à Ryouta que j'étais déjà avec mes amies. Je ne pouvais prévenir personne. Je ne savais même pas que t'étais proche à ce point de Ryouta à ce moment là !

\- Ok...

Putain. C'est encore un bordel monstrueux.

\- Tu sais… Je m'en suis voulu. Je voulais partir de cette soirée et revenir à la maison. Je ne pouvais pas… Puis quand elles sont venues, elles ont vu personne chez moi, ça aurait été bizarre que j'appelle sur le fixe ! Puis Ryouta n'a pas le droit de répondre au téléphone…

Son explication reste un peu bancale quand même. Je veux dire… Elle aurait pas mal de façon de prévenir son frère où dans tous les cas, de trouver une excuse. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

\- … Je peux pas m'empêcher de douter de ce que tu dis. T'as vu comment tu m'as parlé au téléphone ce jour là ? De ce que tu as dit de lui ? Puis tu voulais qu'il s'excuse !

\- Je sais ! Mais je te rappelle que je savais pas qui t'étais vraiment et que tu venais de t'incruster chez moi, avec mon frère ! Si tu voulais faire le con, ça t'aurais peut-être dissuadé ! Puis, j'allais pas bien t'accueillir chez moi, sans connaître tes intentions et te donner le code wifi et mon numéro de carte bleue non plus ! Et pour les excuses… C'est entre lui et moi, il sait pourquoi. J'ai pas forcément apprécié qu'il me dise que je ne faisais rien pour lui, qu'il était toujours tout seul et qu'heureusement, toi, t'étais là. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de tout lui donner et là…- _Finit-elle de dire en serrant les dents._

\- Ouais, je vois…'Fin, après je pense que t'as beaucoup de mal à t'exprimer aussi…

Je trouve ça drôle que ce soit moi qui dise ça…

\- Mais genre, pourquoi tu veux pas qu'il écoute de musique ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Il a dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'il écoute de la musique…

Elle se tape le front de sa paume. Ok, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est toi ou lui qui a mal compris, mais je ne lui interdits pas d'écouter de la musique ! Au contraire, il adore ça ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il aille tout seul sur les sites de vidéos en lignes. Si c'est pour qu'il se perde et tombe sur des trucs qu'il ne doit pas voir, c'est hors de question. Ou qu'il écoute des chansons du style "Fuck me, lick me, move your ass bitch". Non. C'est juste non.

Je pense qu'il y a des trucs qui sont vrais. Je vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait. Mais quand Ryouta me dit qu'elle n'est pas toujours gentille, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Elle a l'air assez bourru comme nana et un pet de travers, elle te rentre dedans. Même si j'ai du mal à comprendre comment on peut faire du mal à Ryouta, je ne pense pas que ce soit son but, loin de là. Elle ne fait pas exprès, c'est juste… son caractère ?

\- Et pour le fait qu'il aime les mecs ?

\- Hein ?

Ouais, je sais, j'énumère presque tout ce que j'ai à lui reprocher. Autant tout faire d'un coup et repartir sur de bonne base, si j'en vois l'utilité. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais la revoir comme maintenant pour avoir des explications. Alors, tout ce qui me passe par la tête, je le dis…

\- Le fait qu'il ne doit pas le dire. Il m'a dit que tu lui as interdit d'en parler.

\- Ouais. Parce que je voulais pas qu'il ait des emmerdes. Je ne comprends pas forcément votre relation, mais j'ai rien contre, je m'en fous en fait.

\- …

\- Enfin, non, je m'en fous pas, c'est pas ça que je veux dire. Tant mieux pour vous si ça marche bien quoi, mais ça me regarde pas.

En fait, Nanami, c'est juste une fille paumée, qui n'a jamais eu d'attention et de reconnaissance. C'est juste la nana qui a été obligée de prendre sur elle et de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'elle n'était pas capable de s'occuper d'elle-même. C'est juste la soeur qui n'a jamais eu les clés et les infos nécessaires pour s'occuper de son frère handicapé et qui a fait comme elle pouvait. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a beaucoup de mal à exprimer ce qu'elle ressent.

\- Les quiproquos à deux balles, je te jure… - _Me dit-elle en se massant la tempe._

\- Je peux me permettre de dire un truc ?

\- Hum ? - _Elle me regarde d'un oeil sceptique._

\- Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprends pas. Ryouta a besoin d'aide pour certaines choses, mais pas pour d'autres. Il a besoin qu'on lui explique beaucoup de choses, avec pas mal de détails, mais il comprend et tu le dis une fois, ça suffit. Tu peux le dire normalement sans parler comme à un gamin. Sauf que tu mélanges tout. Et que tu le surprotèges.

\- Hein ?

\- T'as pas eu les infos qu'il fallait et tu t'es occupée de lui comme tu pouvais. C'était déjà pas facile, mais en plus si on t'explique pas ce qu'a exactement ton frère, tu ne peux rien faire. Mais… Ryouta peut s'occuper de lui même. Il s'habille et prend ses douches tout seul. Il a pas besoin d'être fliqué tout le temps. Il sait comment fonctionne un micro-onde, il sait lire et écrire, et même s'il a quelque problème de langage, il sait s'exprimer pour dire ce qu'il veut ou pour raconter sa journée, tout simplement. Il connaît les heures pour faire ce qu'il a à faire. Je l'ai présenté à mes amis, et il a eu un comportement irréprochable.

\- Je… Je savais pas…- _La surprise se lit clairement sur son visage en entendant mes propos._

\- Et tu veux savoir où est le problème ? C'est qu'avec ton comportement, il ne sait plus quoi penser. Et il est persuadé que personne ne l'aime. Ni tes parents, ni ta soeur, ce qui est vrai dans ce cas, mais ça vaut pour toi aussi. J'sais pas c'que tu ressens pour ton frère, mais...ça vaut le coup de prendre le temps de l'écouter et de passer du temps avec lui. Vraiment lui et pas le mec handicapé qui sait rien faire.

Nanami pose sa tête sur ses genoux et lâche un soupire à fendre l'âme.

\- Je lui en ai voulu des fois… D'être comme ça. J'ai beau dire que c'est pas de sa faute, y a des moments, je ne ressens que de la rancune. J'ai pas eu d'enfance, pas eu une jeunesse normale, je suis toujours obligée de cacher plein de trucs, j'ai l'impression de devoir faire attention à tout, penser à tout, de toujours devoir m'occuper de tout pour lui.

\- Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle des autres ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir toujours penser comme ça… Mais y a des moments où je ne peux pas. C'est plus fort que moi.

J'espère ne jamais en arriver à penser ça. Je préfère garder en tête qu'il n'a pas choisi d'être malade et qu'il est bien trop innocent pour comprendre la haine que les gens lui porte.

\- Je suis la soeur la plus horrible de la terre…

\- Oh non. Y a Sumi.

On rigole jaune tous les deux. Ouais, on va être deux à se battre contre le même ennemi. Ca tombe bien, j'ai l'impression qu'on a tous les deux un caractère de merde.

\- Au fait, en parlant d'elle. Elle a vraiment frappé Ryouta ?!

\- Ouais. Ça arrive ouais, mais je suis jamais là, je le découvre après.

\- Et Ryouta ne réagit pas ?

\- Il sait pas quoi faire. Il a l'impression d'être puni, donc… Il dit rien. Il est persuadé qu'il a fait une bêtise.

\- Et nous, on peut rien faire ?!

\- … Tu veux faire quoi ? A part appeler une assistante sociale ou les flics, je vois pas.

\- Ça serait une si mauvaise idée ?

\- On a aucune preuve et Ryouta marque facilement.

\- Nos témoignages, ça suffit pas ? Puis Ryou peut parler aussi…

\- Parce que tu crois que les flics vont croire un handicapé ? Réveille toi, ils s'en foutent. Et nous, on compte pas. Toi encore moins que moi… Ah, et pire. Je te rappelle que ma famille est blindée de thune et que l'argent achète n'importe quoi, même le silence.

Génial. Ce doux sentiment d'impuissance parcourt mes veines. On a plus qu'à espérer un effet papillon pour que tout le monde s'en prenne pour son grade, non ?

\- … Vive la justice, hein ?

\- Ouais, ça fait des années que je me dis que le karma est une sacrée pute.

Je vois Ryouta se diriger vers nous. Il me regarde comme pour me demander la permission de revenir puis s'installe tranquillement entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse. Je dirais même qu'il s'affale sur moi, comme une grosse loque.

Il passe ses mains derrière ma nuque et penche la tête en arrière pour me regarder.

\- Vous avez discuté ?

\- Hum, ouais.

\- D'accord, d'accord…

\- Et toi tu as fait quoi ? _\- Je lui demande en lui embrassant le front._

\- J'ai vu des canards. Y'en a un, il était vert. Et je… j'ai vu un garçon avec un… C'est froid, c'est une glace. Oui, une glace. Maintenant, j'ai envie d'une glace !

Je rigole et pose ma tête contre la sienne.

\- Les glaces sont là-bas !

Il me pointe du doigt un camion de glace. Si ce n'est pas une façon très mignonne de me dire qu'il veut aller acheter une glace, je n'y comprends plus rien !

\- Tu veux venir avec nous ? J'offre la glace. - _Je propose à Nanami._

\- Nan, merci, je vais vous laisser tous les deux.

On se lève et j'aide Ryouta à se remettre sur ses deux jambes en lui expliquant le plan pour les prochaines minutes.

\- Tu veux pas venir Nani ?

\- Non, je te laisse entre de bonnes mains.

\- Dai-i-ki a des bonnes mains, oui.

\- … Ok.

Je rougis à sa phrase. Il a un don pour mettre l'ambiance, c'est pas possible. Nanami hésite entre être gênée et rire je crois.

On s'apprête à se saluer, quand Nanami me retient encore quelques secondes.

\- Sumi part dans la soirée normalement. Je t'envoie un message pour te dire. Tu ramènes Ryouta ou il rentre tout seul ?

Je vois bien qu'elle est gênée. Genre, ça y'est, elle veut rattraper les conneries qu'elle a pu faire. Je pense que cette discussion nous a permis de comprendre beaucoup de choses, tous les deux.

\- Ca marche. Je le ramènerai, comme d'habitude.

\- Ok. Salut.

Elle regarde Ryouta, sans savoir trop quoi faire. Je ne peux pas trop l'aider, je ne sais pas quel contact Ryou accepte avec elle.  
Mon amant me regarde avant de poser son regard sur sa soeur.

\- A plus tard ?

Elle sourit. Je ne pense pas qu'elle déteste Ryouta. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle ait vraiment de la rancune envers lui.

\- Ouais. On se retrouve à la maison.

Elle se détourne dans un dernier signe de main et Ryou continue à lui faire coucou jusqu'à ce qu'on ne la voit plus.

On se dirige vers le marchand de glaces et on commande pour nous deux. Enfin, Ryouta a mis un certain temps à se décider, mais c'est ce qui était drôle. Le mec perdait un peu son calme, mais mon regard lui a clairement fait comprendre de lui laisser le temps.  
De retour sur l'herbe, c'est Ryou qui relance la discussion.

\- Parler de quoi avec Nani ?

\- De toi…

\- Pas méchant, hein ?

\- Non, on a rien dit de méchant. Elle m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses et je lui ai parlé de tout ce que tu savais faire.

\- Je suis bien moi ! Je veux être aut-o-nome !

\- Ouais… Je sais. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura pas de problème pour ça ! Et tu sais quoi ?

\- Non ?

\- Nanami, elle t'aime beaucoup.

\- Pour vrai ?

\- Hum. Alors, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Sur que je ne peux rien faire pour Sumi. Ni pour les parents. Mais si chez lui, Ryouta peut entièrement compter sur Nanami et que cette dernière prend conscience des réelles capacités de Ryouta, tout le monde vivra beaucoup mieux la situation...

* * *

 ** _## La "petite" note ##  
_**

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre ne vous a pas trop "dérangé". Si les mots ou les gestes de Sumi vont ont choqué (même si je pense avoir fait soft), j'ai envie de dire... Tant mieux ?_**

 ** _Je tiens à préciser une petite chose. Parce que je pense que certains vont peut-être tiquer à l'annonce de Nanami sur le fait qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire pour Ryouta._**  
 ** _Certes, il existe des associations, des services sociaux spécialisés dans le handicap. Mais il faut les connaitre et savoir que cela existe. Et ils ne prennent malheureusement pas toujours les bonnes décisions._**

 ** _\\!/ J'ai quelques histoires à vous raconter. Les personnes sensibles peuvent sauter les phrases qui ne sont pas en gras._**  
 _J'ai connu une dame trisomique qui s'est fait abuser sexuellement par un gendarme à plusieurs reprises. Gendarme qui s'introduisait chez elle sans permission. Elle est même tombée enceinte._  
 _J'ai rencontré un homme qui a une belle-sœur handicapée mentale. Cette dernière a eu un cancer et le médecin a demandé à la famille "si ça valait vraiment la peine de la soigner"._  
 _J'ai connu un homme avec un retard mental qui s'est fait maltraiter par sa famille. Vous savez, le genre, je te mets une claque non-méritée, mais tu es idiot, donc j'ai le droit._  
 _Vous savez le point commun entre ces trois personnes ? L'autorité publique n'a rien fait._  
 _Pour la première, on ne l'a pas cru. Ce n'était sûrement pas un viol, elle était sûrement consentante, mais elle dit le contraire pour se donner de l'importance._  
 _Pour la deuxième, les propos du médecin ont dû être mal interprétés, une personne du corps médical ne dirait jamais ce genre de chose._  
 _Pour le dernier, il a fini en foyer de vie, suivi par un psychiatre qui l'a mis sous anxiolytique, avant de finir dépressif et très anxieux. Il a fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide._

 ** _Je ne dis pas ça pour vous déprimer ou pour vous choquer gratuitement. Ce ne sont pas forcément des généralités non plus. Il y a des personnes en situation de handicap mental qui vivent très bien leurs vies, qui n'ont aucun souci, qui ont des tuteurs (quand ils ont un handicap assez lourd) adorables, d'autres qui se débrouillent très bien seuls et qui sont très bien intégrés à la société..._**  
 ** _Et il y en a d'autres pour qui la situation n'est pas simple. Et parfois, ils ne se rendent pas du tout compte qu'ils subissent de la maltraitance ou de la discrimination. Voir, on ne les croit pas.  
_**

 ** _Voilà ! Je ne sais pas si mes propos sont appropriés, cinglants ou autres... Mais je tenais à vous dire que ça me tenait à cœur de vous faire part de tout ça.  
_**

 ** _Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me faire part à propos de ça, ou de n'importe quoi d'autres, je suis toujours ouverte à la discussion !_**

 ** _A la prochaine !_**


	19. Chapitre 17

_**Hey ! Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 17 de "Son monde à lui" !**_

 _ **Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour la parution de plus en plus tardive de mes chapitres.**_  
 _ **Mes publications sont passées d'hebdomadaires (ça remonte à loin ça non ?) à mensuelles, et je me choque moi-même. Je vais essayer de faire mieux, de publier plus souvent, premièrement pour moi, parce que ça me fait du bien d'écrire et que malheureusement, je laisse un peu ça de côté pour des choses et d'autres, et deuxièmement parce que vous êtes toujours présents, vous êtes nombreux à me laisser des reviews qui font chaud à mon petit coeur et pour ça, j'ai envie de vous remercier en vous livrant la suite plus vite.**_

 _ **Merci à Kero Kuro, miss Neko Tenshi, Haru-carnage, RemainingAngel, Bastou, super mocchi, Nao0mi, Oohfemmeluxieuse, Alsco-chan et Harii is moody pour vos reviews !**_  
 _ **Merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris et/ou suivent cette fiction !**_  
 _ **Et merci à ma bêta pour le travail qu'elle fait et le temps qu'elle m'accorde !**_

 _ **WARNING/!\ : Rating M. Il y a un lemon sauvage qui s'est glissé dans ce chapitre. Vous êtes prévenus !**_

 _ **INFO DU JOUR :** Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu parler du plan autisme 2013-2017 ? En résumé, nous sommes aujourd'hui, et depuis Mai 2013, dans la troisième partie de ce projet créer par le ministère en charge des personnes handicapées. Celui-ci vise à prendre en charge, informer, offrir un diagnostique plus accessible, soutenir, faire des recherches... Bref, beaucoup de choses qui aident l'entourage et les personnes autistes à avoir une vie plus simple._  
 _Si je vous parle de ça aujourd'hui, c'est tout simplement parce que... On avance ! Il y a de ça encore quelques années, ce projet n'était pas connu du grand public, et n'avançait pas très vite. Cependant, ça a évolué très rapidement. Des affiches ont été faites, on voit des écoles spécialisées ouvrir leurs portes, on a plus facilement accès aux bilans, aux discours, aux formations, aux aides financières... Et ça me fait plaisir. C'est peut-être bête, le chemin est encore long, mais les choses évoluent, et pour le moment, de façons très positives ! Donc, si jamais certains sont intéressés par ce projet, ne serait-ce que pour lire le dossier qui explique ce qu'est l'autisme, comment on vit avec... N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP où dans une review pour que je vous passe le lien. C'est un dossier qui est très simple, assez complet et très compréhensible (il n'y pas de termes médicaux où spécifiques balancer sans explications). Bref, c'était l'info du jour !_

 _ **C'était une longue intro. J'arrête de vous embêter ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **REPONSE GUEST :**

Bastou : _Merci pour ton soutien ! Je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours présent ! Tant mieux que tu apprécies Nanami, ça me fait plaisir ^^_  
 _Je me suis rapidement rendue compte qu'il y avait un gros manque d'informations sur beaucoup de sujets. Les médecins eux même ne sont pas forcément toujours assez informé, pour dire ! Malheureusement, la différence fait peur, et c'est vrai pour tout, pas seulement pour le handicap. De rien, je suis contente de savoir que ces exemples vous ont fait réfléchir !_

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 17 ~**

* * *

Je rattrape la passe de Ryouta et marque un dunk sans avoir à réfléchir à mes gestes. Mon action mérite les applaudissements de mon copain apparemment, toujours aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de jouer avec moi.

On est là depuis un moment déjà et je vois le temps qui se dégrade au fil des minutes. On profite tant qu'on peut, mais je sens qu'on va se prendre la pluie sur la tronche.

Il s'approche de moi et vient m'embrasser, comme pour me féliciter. Je ne tarde pas à faire se rencontrer nos langues pour un baiser plus langoureux que prévu. Je vous avais dit que ça allait devenir ma nouvelle lubie…

Vous vous souvenez quand ma mère m'a dit d'utiliser le temps où j'allais pas en cours à bon escient ? C'est ce que je fais actuellement. J'ai décidé de me faire un week-end prolongé en séchant les cours en ce vendredi foireux. Je le sentais pas. Puis je ne loupe rien d'important. Enfin, ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'avis de Satsu qui me bombarde d'appel depuis ce matin, mais bon, elle devrait se dire que si je ne réponds pas, c'est que je suis vivant. Ouais, je sais d'habitude, c'est l'inverse, mais j'aime bien faire différemment des autres !

On se sépare à bout de souffle, et je lui embrasse le front, pour clôturer ce petit moment de tendresse. Il se défait de mon étreinte et part chercher le ballon qui a roulé plus loin. Il se baisse pour le ramasser et mes yeux se perdent dans la contemplation de sa chute de ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que je l'ai vu, j'ai envie de lui. Je ne contrôle pas, c'est comme ça. Mais je me retiens. J'en viens à prier qu'il pleuve pour qu'on puisse aller s'abriter chez moi, et que ma mère ne soit pas là. Ouais, je prépare des plans et alors ?

Et j'ai l'impression que ma prière est exaucée quand je sens quelques gouttes nous tomber dessus quelques minutes plus tard, avant qu'un déluge ne se manifeste et nous trempe de la tête au pied. Un énorme sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, et pour les personnes qui ne lisent pas dans mes pensées, je dois sûrement ressembler à un détraqué.

On prend les affaires qui étaient posées négligemment sur le banc habituel et on se met à courir comme les deux imbéciles que nous sommes à travers les rues de la capitale. Ouais, vous voyez les films à l'eau de rose dégueulasses où les personnages principaux cours dans les rues, sous une pluie diluvienne, en s'embrassant et en riant comme des attardés en manque ? Bah, on fait la même. En mieux. Parce que nous, on est mieux que tous ces guignoles !

Ce qui fait qu'on arrive trempé et mort de rire chez moi. On passe la porte et nos fringues font de grosses flaques dans l'entrée. Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois aucune affaire appartenant à ma mère.

Je crois que les dieux sont avec moi…

Je regarde Ryouta, toujours en train de rire, qui tient en même temps son tee-shirt trempé du bout des doigts. Son rire cesse quand son regard croise le mien.

Je tends la main pour la déposer sur sa hanche et le ramener contre moi. Je l'embrasse chastement pour qu'il ne prenne pas peur. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir en comprenant mes intentions.

Je ne perds pas de temps avant de lui demander de lever les bras et de lui enlever son haut. Je le rapproche encore plus de moi, pour lui donner de ma chaleur malgré mes vêtements détrempés. Je lui caresse doucement le dos en lui embrassant la nuque, comme si je pouvais lui faire passer le message avec mes gestes. Ce qui, au final, a l'air de fonctionner.

\- Dai-i-ki veut du sexe ?

Qu'est-ce-que je disais ?

\- Je ne serais pas contre, en effet...

\- C'est pour ça, t'es bizarre !

\- Hein ?!

Je me décalle un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et l'interroge sur sa dernière réplique.

\- Dai-i-ki n'arrête pas de regarder mes fesses !

Grillé !

\- C'est un signe ! Un signe parce que Dai-i-ki veut du sexe.

\- Hum... Désolé...

Pourquoi je m'excuse en fait ?

\- Pas grave ! Moi aussi je regarde les fesses de Dai-i-ki des fois ! Mais que des fois !- _Me dit-il avec un air innocent, sur le ton de la confidence._

Ah d'accord... Bon, bah si c'est comme ça...

\- Donc, c'est ok ?

\- Ok quoi ? - _Me demande-t-il en frottant son nez contre le mien._

\- Pour... le sexe, comme tu dis...

\- Hum, hum !

Il se colle de nouveau contre moi et soulève mon tee-shirt pour me faire comprendre de l'enlever aussi. Ce que je m'empresse de faire, j'avoue.

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et ma bouche retourne jouer avec la sienne...

Nos affaires volent une à une dans l'entrée de chez moi et je me dis que si ma mère rentre maintenant, elle va faire une attaque... On est tous les deux en boxer sur le pallier à s'embrasser à en perdre haleine et en se tripotant. Rien qui ne puisse cacher nos envies respectives.

C'est d'ailleurs Ryou qui me rappelle à l'ordre à propos de ça...

\- Dai-i-ki …

Je le regarde pour savoir ce qu'il veut me demander et lui laisse la parole en arrêtant mes gestes.

\- Le sexe, on peut faire l'après - mi-di ?

Euuuuh… Oui ? J'ai un peu de mal à compren…  
Ah oui, non, d'accord. La routine, tout ça, tout ça…

\- Oui, Ryou. ça va peut-être un peu te perturber ce que je vais dire, mais… Y a pas un moment précis de la journée pour le sexe. C'est… quand tu as envie. Et il n'y a pas d'endroit spécial non plus, ça peut être n'importe où ! … Tant qu'on est seul. Tu comprends ?...  
\- ...

Vu les yeux qu'il me fait, je dirais…

\- Tu comprends pas, hein ?

Il hoche négativement la tête, assez précipitamment. Je souris et lui caresse le visage pour essayer de calmer mes ardeurs.

\- En gros… Y a pas un moment exprès pour faire l'amour… Enfin, pour le sexe. C'est, une pulsion, je dirais. ça peut être à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, matin, midi, soir… C'est quand on en a envie, tous les deux. Puis pour l'endroit, c'est pas forcément dans la chambre… ça peut être dans un lit, dans la douche, sur le canapé… Partout. Tant que c'est un endroit confortable. Tu comprends ?

Il semble réfléchir à ce que je viens de lui dire. Ses sourcils sont froncés dû à sa concentration. Puis son visage se détend et un grand sourire ébloui son visage, comme s'il avait eu une illumination.

\- J'aime bien "Faire l'amour". C'est joli !

Oubliez l'illumination…

\- … Dis moi que ce n'est pas tout ce que tu as retenu…

\- Non ! Si on a envie, on fait l'amour avec le sexe quand on … Quand on a envie. Et partout. C'est confortable la douche Dai-i-ki ? Je pense pas moi… C'est froid la douche et l'eau, faut faire attention.

\- … Euh… Je sais pas pour la douche… J'ai jamais essayé… Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais vraiment compris Ryou…

\- Siiiiii ! J'ai compris ! C'est quand Dai-i-ki et moi on est tous les deux et on veut… on veut…

\- Faire l'amour ?...

\- Oui ! Et bah, on fait.

\- Ouais… Mais quand on est vraiment que tous les deux. Et que… Voilà.

\- Et que c'est con-for-table.

\- Voilà…

Et bah… J'espère juste qu'il a vraiment compris. Non, parce que s'il a envie qu'on s'envoit en l'air en plein milieu de la rue et qu'il me touche la queue, ça ne vas pas le faire !

\- Dai-i-ki ! J'ai envie mainte-nant et dans le lit ! - _Me dit-il avec un grand sourire._

\- … Ok !

Je suis pas un obsédé, mais j'ai mes limites ! Je retourne à ma première occupation, qui était de l'embrasser en caressant tout ce qui me passe sous les mains.

Il me tape plusieurs fois l'épaule et me montre du doigt le couloir où se trouve ma chambre. Je suis le chemin du regard avant de fixer mon amant. Les lèvres rougies par nos baisers, le regard presque voilé, les joues teintées... Je vais le bouffer.

\- C'est là-bas le lit !

Je laisse nos affaires en plan et le soulève dans mes bras pour aller plus vite à destination. Il rigole en serrant ses membres autour de moi, et ce geste fait que nos sexes se frottent l'un à l'autre. Autant dire que ça me fait encore accélérer le pas...

Je claque la porte violemment de mon pied et me jette sur le lit, Ryouta encore dans mes bras. Mes lèvres retournent occuper les siennes, pendant que mes mains s'amusent à retracer tous les contours de son corps. Pour l'instant il ne dit rien et se laisse emporter par ma fougue.

\- Dai-i-ki...

\- Hum...

\- Dai-i-ki... C'est moi dessus ! T'as dit ça...

Je me braque un peu tandis que je relève la tête pour fixer le mur, pour me concentrer sur autre chose que lui. Mmh, Mmh, ça, c'était pas dans mon plan de base. ça, c'est le constat. Maintenant, il faut trouver la solution.

Réfléchissons. Premièrement, est-ce qu'on va aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui ? … Mmmmmh... Non. Je ne pense pas. Tout simplement parce que vu dans l'état dans lequel je suis, je vais être nerveux et impatient, sauf que je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Et vu dans l'optique dans laquelle il est, c'est moi qui vais morfler. Ce qui, je le rappelle, n'est pas dans mon plan. Donc...

Deuxièmement... Est-ce qu'on va essayer un nouveau truc quand même ? Genre... euh... Réfléchis plus vite que ça Daiki, parce que ni Ryou ni mini-Daiki n'ont vraiment la patience pour attendre des heures, là...

Je le fixe de nouveau pour essayer de trouver une réponse rapidement. C'est pas l'tout, mais il essaye de me foutre des coups de hanches pour me retourner et ce n'est PAS DANS LE PLAN !

Mes yeux se posent sur sa bouche et... oh putain. Des images se forment dans ma tête et comment dire... C'est tentant.

Mais est-ce que moi je suis prêt à sucer une bite ? Je suis pas sûr de prendre mon pied à faire ça... Mais en même temps, si je le fais pas, il ne comprendra pas... Allez du nerf ! Vous allez pas passer votre vie à faire de la branlette !

\- Dai-i-ki…?

… On va essayer ça.

\- Ryou... ça te dit d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau ?

\- Quoi ?

\- … C'est... Je vais te montrer d'accord ? Faut que t'ais confiance en moi...

\- Toujours confiance en Dai-i-ki... - _Me dit-il en passant ses mains autours de mon cou, l'air complètement détendu._

Je souris en posant mon front contre le sien. Il essaye une nouvelle fois d'échanger les rôles, mais je me retiens avec mes avants bras.

\- Ryou... Pour te montrer la nouvelle chose, il faut que je sois au-dessus, tu comprends ? Après... Après, si tu aimes bien , on échange... D'accord ?

Quoi ? Comment ça j'essaye de le manipuler ? Tsss... Vous pouvez pas comprendre, ok ?

Il me fixe et j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de voir si je suis sincère. Promis, c'est pas un plan foireux...

\- ...D'accord... Attention !

\- Oui, oui, Ryouta, t'inquiètes pas...

Je retourne l'embrasser avant de descendre un peu plus bas et de grignoter toutes les parcelles de peau qui passent sous mes lèvres. J'arrive rapidement à la limite de son boxer et je commence à stresser. Je déglutis et je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

Allez, stop. On arrête de penser et on fonce ! Voilà ! Comme un basket ! Je suis Aomine Daiki ou pas ?!

Je commence à me débarrasser de son dernier rempart et ne réfléchis pas plus en l'entendant souffler de plaisir.

\- Dai-i-ki … ?

Quand faut y aller... Je penche ma tête vers l'avant et pose une main près de sa virilité pour me donner un appui. L'autre se pose à la base. J'ai l'impression de préparer une opération commando.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres avant d'embrasser son gland. Pour l'instant ce qui est le plus gênant je pense, c'est que Ryouta me regarde faire. C'estassez déstabilisant. Mais en vue de ma verge qui pulse, encore emprisonnée dans mon boxer, je dirais que c'est également un peu excitant. Un peu, juste un peu, hein !

Je passe ma langue de la base jusqu'au sommet, à plusieurs reprises, suivant une veine que je sens vibrer contre ma langue.

Ryouta se cambre à chaque mouvement que j'exerce sur lui et ça, c'est carrément grisant. Il gémit, ferme les yeux, puis les ouvre, bouge les hanches pour plus de contact. Ses doigts s'accrochent aux draps, alors que je n'ai même pas encore vraiment commencé.

J'entends un bruit venant de dehors, mais je ne m'en occupe pas plus que ça. Sûrement un chat qui s'est pris une poubelle ! Je préfère écouter Ryouta lancer une litanie de mot plus excitant les uns que les autres, répéter sans cesse mon prénom. Il se tord, des larmes se forment aux coins de ses yeux et je me décide d'arrêter de le torturer. Mes lèvres entourent son gland et jusque là... ça va. Je penche la tête un peu plus pour essayer de le prendre au maximum dans ma bouche. A chaque millimètre qui disparaît se concrétise par le souffle de mon amant qui s'accélère, jusqu'à laisser entendre des gémissements indécents.

Ok, je retire. ça va pas. ça va pas, parce que je prends clairement mon pied à sucer mon mec. Ma queue sursaute, comme pour confirmer ma pensée... Oh et puis, merde, hein... Personne viendra me dire ce que je dois aimer ou non !

Je commence un mouvement de va et vient de mes lèvres. J'essaye de m'appliquer, je suis pas un expert en fellation, faut pas déconner, mais j'essaye de faire ça bien. Et vu comment Ryouta exprime son plaisir, je ne dois pas trop mal me démerder !

Sauf que... sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je crois que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !

J'entends Ryouta gémir plus fortement, je le vois se cambrer et rejeter la tête en arrière et... Bah voilà quoi. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Un peu tôt, vu que je ne m'y attendais pas !

Ouais, ouais, t'as compris mon gars. Il a fini. Dans ma bouche. Sans me prévenir.  
La bouche pleine, je me relève rapidement, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire ! Autant je commençais à apprécier à lui donner du plaisir, autant là...  
Bon, aller. J'ai pas trop confiance, mais … je tente. Je déglutis pour voir.

Pas bonne idée. Très mauvaise idée.  
A savoir, le sperme, c'est dégueulasse ! Pour ceux qui avaient encore un doute...

Je rejette mon envie subite de vomir et me penche au dessus du lit pour cracher ce qui reste du liquide dans ma bouche. Désolé moquette... Vraiment, je voulais pas, mais là...

J'imagine même pas la tête que je dois faire. Mon visage crispé de dégoût, la paume de ma main essuie mes lèvres et j'essaye de faire partir le goût de sperme que j'ai dans la bouche. Sans vraiment y parvenir.

Je me tourne vers Ryouta qui n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il a joui. Les deux yeux grands ouverts et bordés de larmes, les bras en étoile, le souffle court et un sourire béat sur la gueule, il a juste l'air d'un gamin totalement candide qui vient de découvrir le meilleur truc du monde.

Bah, voyons le bon côté des choses... Mon mec a pris son pied. Et cette fois, ce ne sont pas les draps que je vais devoir changer...

Je souris bizarrement à cette pensée, puis secoue la tête pour chasser mes idées débiles. Je me replace sur Ryouta, qui se décide à arrêter de fixer le plafond.

\- C'était bien... _\- me souffle-t-il._

Je pose ma tête dans son cou et l'embrasse, pour lui laisser le temps de redescendre sur terre. Je veux pas le presser, et s'il me dit qu'il ne veut pas me faire pareil, je ne lui en voudrais pas... Je serais sûrement un peu frustré mais, voilà quoi...

Je l'enlace et le serre contre moi, pour un moment câlin. On se caresse, on se papouille et je le laisse reprendre ses esprits. Ce qui arrive sans vraiment que je m'y attende !

\- Veux faire pareil à Dai-i-ki ! Je veux montrer ! C'est trop bien !

Et bah fais toi plaise mon amour ! … Ouais, je ne vais peut-être pas lui dire comme ça. Je crois même que je vais rien dire. Non, je le laisse tout simplement faire lorsqu'il décide d'inverser nos positions.

Il m'embrasse doucement et entreprend de faire le même chemin que j'ai fait sur lui. Arrivé devant mon bas ventre, je l'aide à enlever mon boxer et je le jette à l'autre bout de la pièce, assez pressé de savoir ce que ça fait de sentir la bouche de mon amant sur mon sexe.

Et ce que j'aime particulièrement chez lui, c'est qu'il ne s'encombre pas de futilités. Il pose une main sur la base de mon sexe, comme j'ai pu le faire avec lui, et l'autre sur mon ventre. Sa langue passe sur l'intégralité de ma virilité et je me dis que si je meurs demain, je mourrais en homme heureux. Je ne sais pas si je suis né sous une bonne étoile ou autre, mais là, c'est bon, je crois qu'elle s'est souvenue que j'existais !

Il ne perd pas de temps avant de prendre tout ce qu'il peut en bouche et je me crispe de plaisir. Je ferme les yeux à m'en faire mal et me tends pour ne pas venir tout de suite. Ok, je comprends mieux le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi Ryou est venu si vite. Ouais, je comprends tout à fait. C'est chaud, humide et... Bordel, j'ai juste envie de me laisser aller.

\- Bouge, Ryouta, s'il te plait...

Il commence un geste de va et vient, genre un ou deux, avant de me relâcher et me demander si c'est ça que je veux. Je respire profondément pour ne pas laisser mes pulsions agir à ma place. Il n'y aurait que moi, je prendrais sa tête pour la remettre là où elle était sans même lui répondre. Mais de un, je suis pas un aussi gros connard, de deux, je risque de lui faire peur. Pas mon but, et pas dans mon intérêt. Je hoche la tête pour répondre à sa question et il me sourit avant de se remettre à la tâche. Il fait ça tellement minutieusement, presque comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal et chaque mouvement qu'il fait m'envoie des doses de plaisirs que j'ai du mal à contrôler. Et bordel... la vision... la vision qu'il m'offre me ferait presque venir.

Je rejette la tête en arrière et me détends au maximum pour profiter du traitement qu'il me donne. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il change la cadence, la pression de ses lèvres, à chaque mouvement qu'il exerce sur ma verge. Puis, à certains moments, il se retire pour me caresser de ses mains, avant de passer sa langue et de recommencer avec sa bouche. Il va me rendre dingue, putain... Bon, ok, y a des moments, je grimace un peu en sentant ses dents frôler ma peau sensible. Mais je vais pas me plaindre non plus du traitement qu'il m'offre ! Au contraire, je laisse mes soupirs se faire entendre depuis le début pour lui montrer mon plaisir, et j'ai l'impression que ça l'encourage à continuer.

La jouissance m'est venu aussi soudainement qu'à lui en fait. Je ne me savais pas précoce, et j'avoue que ça n'aurait pas été Ryouta en face de moi, je m'en serais senti gêné.

Au moment où je sens que je viens, je fais en sorte que Ryouta s'éloigne et je prends mon sexe en main pour finir de me faire jouir. Je ne pense pas que c'est un réflexe qu'il aurait eu et ça aurait été con de finir à moitié frustré !

Les yeux fermés depuis l'extase, je les ouvre pour regarder Ryouta, agenouillé entre mes jambes, qui me regarde lui aussi. Je tends un bras pour le tirer vers moi et l'allonge à mes côtés. Je me tourne pour lui faire face et le serrer dans une étreinte.

Je reprends doucement mes esprits tandis qu'il trace des dessins imaginaires sur mon torse. Mon menton repose sur le haut de son crâne et j'en profite pour humer son odeur et lui embrasser le haut de sa tête.

\- Je t'aime Ryou...

J'ouvre les yeux, surpris de ma propre phrase. C'est une évidence, je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais je me rends compte à quel point ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas dit. ça à l'air de le surprendre aussi, puisqu'il relève ses yeux humides vers moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour nous coller un peu plus.

\- Moi aussi, je t'ai-me Dai-i-ki!

Il frotte son nez à ma clavicule. Je crois que ça m'avait manqué de lui dire, mais surtout de l'entendre.

Au bout d'un moment, qui me paraît trop court, je regarde sur mon portable l'heure qu'il peut être. Et je me rends compte qu'il va falloir qu'on se bouge un peu pour qu'il rentre chez lui à une heure correcte. Je lui fais part de ma pensée, et ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter non plus. Mais bon, tous les bons moments ont une fin...

Je me lève du lit et vais vers mon armoire pour me trouver des fringues. Je vois Ryou qui se décide à sortir des draps pour aller vers la porte.

\- Tu vas où Ryouta ? T'es à poil !

\- Les vêtements sont là bas...

Oh... ouais... Mais non, je le laisse pas sortir de la chambre comme ça. En plus ses fringues doivent encore être trempés !

Je m'approche de lui et le tire vers moi.

\- Je vais te prêter des vêtements Ryou, ok ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir remettre les tiens pour l'instant.

\- Hum... d'accord … Sont mouillés ?

\- Ouais, sûrement. - _Dis-je en haussant les épaules._

J'essaye de trouver des vêtements qui ne seront pas trop grands pour lui. Après quelques recherches, je trouve un jean et un pull qui doivent être à sa taille. Chaussettes, calbut, tout y passe pour qu'il soit habillé correctement.

Tiens, ça me rappelle un truc... Il ne m'a jamais rendu la fringue que je lui avais passé la première fois qu'il est venu à la maison ! Bof, tant pis, à vrai dire, je ne sais même plus ce que c'était...

On s'habille tranquillement, et on prend notre temps pour ranger un peu avant de sortir de la chambre. Je prends un sac pour y mettre les vêtements sales de Ryou et qu'on puisse les ramener chez lui. Je prends sa main pour qu'il me suive vers la sortie, mais quelque chose attire mon regard. Où plutôt quelqu'un. Depuis quand elle est là ?!

\- Bonjour. - _Nous dit-elle, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres._

\- Bonjour ! - _Répond mon amant, avec sa politesse habituelle._

\- Salut 'man.

Je vois par la fenêtre que le temps s'est calmé, et l'excuse est toute trouvée pour éloigner Ryouta de ma mère. On ne perd pas de temps avant d'embarquer tout ce qu'il faut et partir. Je ne lâche pas sa main une seule fois sur le chemin de sa maison.

* * *

Je passe la porte de chez moi, un sourire toujours collé au lèvre. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas qu'il n'allait pas rester encore très longtemps.

Ma mère est dans le salon, les bras et jambes croisés, assise dans le canapé. Elle a sûrement dû passer une sale journée vu la tête qu'elle tire.

La télé éteinte, aucune musique, rien. Elle est juste là à attendre. A m'attendre. Tous ces détails auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais je pense que je suis encore un peu trop naïf pour comprendre que ça va mal se finir.

\- 'Man, ça v…

\- J'ai tout entendu.

En fait non, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Je crois que les dieux me haïssent. Mon sourire se fane directement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce que vous faisiez, dans ta chambre. J'ai tout entendu.

\- … Désolé, c'est gênant, mais… _\- Dis-je en me frottant l'arrière du crâne._

\- Désolé ? Tu es désolé ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à l'école ?

\- Mais… C'est toi qui m'a dit que quand je voulais sécher, je devais en profiter pour...

-…Pour t'envoyer en l'air comme un animal ? Non,Daiki, non, je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Bah…

Si, elle me l'a dit. Je m'en souviens très bien. Je me souviens même qu'on a rit ensemble de cette proposition…

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

\- Non, ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions. C'est moi qui ai le droit d'être en colère et très mécontente. Quand est-ce que cette mascarade va se terminer Daiki ?

\- Cette quoi ?

\- Ça là ! Votre relation ! Quand est-ce que tu vas ouvrir les yeux ?!

\- Hein ? Mais quoi ?

Ma mère ne se calme pas, je crois même que son état empire au silence pesant qui se fait. Elle se lève et se pose devant moi pour vraiment me faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire de ta vie, Daiki ?...

Et là, c'est le déclic. Des phrases me reviennent en tête par fragment.

Satsu qui me dit de faire attention au propos de ma mère. Ryouta qui s'est toujours méfié d'elle. Le docteur Miano qui voulait parler de ma situation.

Ma mère. Ma mère qui ne s'est jamais gênée pour me lancer des petites piques. Qui voulait faire des choses contre mon gré. Ma mère, qui parlait de Ryouta comme s'il n'était pas là. Le temps. Le temps que j'ai bien voulu lui donner mais qui n'a servi strictement à rien. Les doutes, la prévention des autres, tout ça. Je devenais pas parano, j'avais des raisons de me méfier.

\- T'as jamais voulu accepter. T'as jamais cherché à comprendre et à tolérer ma relation avec Ryouta. Tu faisais même tout pour que je m'éloigne de lui. _-Dis-je comme une évidence. Mais c'est ça. L'évidence me frappe de plein fouet et je prends réellement conscience de ce qu'elle a fait à chaque mot que je prononce._

\- Tu perds complètement la raison Daiki ! Je faisais ça pour toi ! Je pensais au début que tu allais prendre conscience, que tu allais te lasser, que ça allait te passer. Mais non. C'est même de pire en pire !

\- Mais bordel, c'est toi qui m'a parlé d'intimité, de prendre conscience de ce qu'impliquerait notre relation ! C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Et aujourd'hui, tu viens me dire ça ?!

\- Je pensais que le sexe allait te rebuter et que tu allais te rendre compte de ta connerie ! Que tu allais te détourner de cet intérêt idiot pour un handicapé qui aura besoin d'aide toute sa vie !

Alors… Alors tout son délire sur le fait de me parler de sexe, de m'emmener à la pharmacie "pour mon bien"... C'était juste pour m'humilier ? Y avait pas de gestes bien pensants, c'était juste pour se foutre de ma gueule et pour arriver à son but ?

C'est une chose. J'encaisse. Mais il y a bien une chose qui ne passera pas. Il est hors de question que je la laisse insulter Ryouta.

\- Parle pas comme ça de Ryouta ! C'est pas juste un putain d'handicapé !

\- Oh arrête ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu te complais vraiment dans cette relation ?! Que tu peux faire vraiment tout ce que tu veux !

\- JE COMPRENDS RIEN, MERDE ! Un coup tu as l'air prévenante, et l'autre coup tu m'en envoie plein la gueule ! C'est quoi ton but au juste ?!

\- QUE TU LE LAISSES TOMBER ! Que tu le quittes et que tu te rendes compte que tu vas bousiller ta vie si tu restes avec lui !

\- Mais je me plais avec lui, je suis heureux merde ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?!

\- Tu ne peux pas être heureux avec lui ! Tu vas finir seul quand il en aura assez de toi et qu'il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu finiras seul et malheureux !

Dis pas ça, merde… Je flippe déjà assez de savoir qu'un jour, il peut n'en avoir plus rien à foutre de moi. C'est ça le jeu ce soir ? Celui qui touchera le plus de points sensibles chez l'autre ?

\- T'as jamais vu à quel point j'étais mal avant de le rencontrer ! Tu faisais semblant que tout allait bien ! Tu t'es déjà rendu compte à quel point j'étais devenu un connard avant d'être avec lui ?! Nooon, bien sûr que non ! Tu t'es jamais réellement inquiétée pour moi ! Fais pas semblant maintenant ! Là, c'est toi qui ruine mon bonheur et qui me met dans des états lamentables ! PAS LUI !

\- Tu fonces droit dans le mur ! Tu ne peux pas t'épanouir avec ça !

Dites moi que j'ai mal entendu. Elle a dit "avec ça" ?! Attends, attends, attends… Elle ne considère même pas mon mec comme une personne. C'est une chose pour elle, c'est ça ?!

\- PARLE PAS DE RYOUTA COMME CA !

\- ET TOI PARLE MOI SUR UN AUTRE TON ! Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont tu me parles.

Çà, c'est la meilleure…

\- Ah ! Parce que moi, je suis censé baisser la tête et la fermer ? J'en ai marre de la fermer, tu comprends ?! Ma propre mère décide de me tourner le dos ? Ok ! Très bien ! Une personne de plus ou de moins, ça change quoi ?! Tu crois franchement que tu peux te permettre de juger mes choix ?! J'ai 16 ans, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie sentimentale !

\- Si tu es né, c'est grâce à moi ! Tu me dois le respect et tu dois m'écouter !

\- Oh, parce que maintenant, tu vas me dire que j'étais pas désiré ?!

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Ne t'amuse pas à déformer ce que j'ai dit !

\- ALORS QUOI ? On va s'amuser à causer à un mur et se boucher les oreilles pendant des années ?! Tu veux rien entendre, rien apprendre, rien connaître, tu penses pas à moi, tu penses à toi. A ce que peuvent penser les autres, à ce que tu veux toi. Ce que TU veux que JE fasse pour que tu ais une petite vie tranquille... TU PENSES QU'A TA GUEULE !

La gifle, je l'ai senti passer.

\- Parle moi autrement. Tu me déçois Daiki. Je pensais que tu allais comprendre que je fais ça pour ton bien. Tu n'es pas encore assez mature pour envisager les choses sérieusement.

\- Je sais sûrement mieux que toi ce qui est bien pour moi.

\- Je t'interdis de le revoir Daiki.

Je ris jaune à cet ordre.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va décider de ça.

\- Je t'ai toujours laissé faire tout ce que tu voulais ! Que ce soit faire mumuse avec ta balle, voir tes copains… Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En ignorant totalement mon avis ?!

\- T'essayes de me convaincre de quoi là ? Parce que tu m'as laissé faire ma vie, maintenant, tu as un droit de véto sur mes choix ? ça fonctionne pas comme ça maman…

Faire mumuse avec ma balle, hein ? ça c'est une mère qui s'intéresse aux centres d'intérêts de son fils ! Et après elle essaye de me convaincre qu'elle sait mieux que moi ce dont j'ai besoin ? Laisse moi rire…

Ma mère se passe une main sur le visage et un air fatigué y prend place. La discussion t'épuise maman ?! Grand bien t'en fasse. Moi, tu n'imagines même pas à quelle point elle me détruit.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à ton père…

Putain, mais c'est quoi ce changement de sujet à deux balles ?! Elle va me reprocher les fautes de mon père maintenant ?! C'est ça, je lui ressemble tellement qu'elle n'arrive plus à nous différencier ?! J'étais gamin bordel, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ! Mais finalement, si "je lui ressemble tellement", je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment lui le connard dans l'histoire. Tout ce que je comprends vraiment, c'est que de la part de ma mère, je dois le prendre comme une insulte.

\- Parle pas de lui comme ça, laisse le là où il est. Je suis ton fils, ne me reproche pas ce que je n'ai pas fait. Là c'est entre toi et moi qu'il est le problème.

\- Non ! Le problème il vient de toi. Juste de toi ! Tu verras le jour où tu ouvriras les yeux et que tu comprendras que j'avais raison. Ce jour là, tu ne viendras pas pleurer !

Ma mère soupire et approche sa main de ma joue, et mon mouvement de recul à l'air de la surprendre.

\- Où est passé mon petit garçon ?...

Cette phrase veut tout dire pour finaliser cette discussion. On ne se comprend plus. Elle ne me voit pas comme l'homme que je deviens, seulement comme le gamin que j'ai été. Si le problème venait du fait qu'elle a peur de me voir grandir, elle aurait dû me le dire autrement. A la place, elle a choisi de me balancer des atrocités à la gueule. Ce qui me montre que le problème est bien plus profond que ça.

\- Il a grandi.

\- C'est pas comme ça que je l'ai éduqué…

Et elle continue de parler de moi à la troisième personne. Elle ferme les yeux, espérant que tout change ? Désolé, maman, la magie, ça n'existe pas. Le petit garçon est parti, va falloir l'accepter. Ce gamin, il est tombé amoureux d'un autre garçon, qui a un handicap.  
Si tu préfères ne pas voir la vérité en face… Garde les yeux fermés. Mais il y a bien une chose que ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons nier...

\- … Pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu m'éduques tout court.

… C'est qu'aujourd'hui, on joue la balle de match pour savoir ce qu'il va advenir de notre famille.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi violente.

Le revers, il était gratuit.

La balle est au centre, mais je la lui laisse. Je veux bien croire que la première claque, je l'ai méritée. Mais la deuxième était de trop. Et vu la douleur qui me lance, elle s'est fait plaisir.

Je regarde une dernière fois ma mère avant de me détourner et de quitter le salon en me passant la main sur la joue. Ma mère ne réplique pas. Je vais dans ma chambre pour prendre des affaires et les mets dans un sac. Le stric minimum, rien de plus. Ouais, t'as bien compris, je fais mon sac. Je ne veux pas rester dans une maison où je suis considéré comme une nuisance.

Le sac prêt, je sors de ma chambre en laissant tout le reste en plan.

Ma mère en me voyant se relève.

\- Daiki.

Je continue mon chemin sans lui adresser un regard.

\- Daiki ! Reviens tout de suite !

Je vais pas attendre qu'elle me jette dehors ou de plier sous les remarques et les insultes.

\- Considère que je ne reviendrais pas avant que t'ai ouvert les yeux et que t'ais arrêté de me prendre pour un con. Je ne plierai pas. C'est toi qui es en tort.

Je claque la porte d'entrée et me retrouve seul dans la rue, avec la voix de ma mère qui me demande de revenir. Rien qui me montre qu'elle ne veut pas que je parte parce qu'elle regrette. C'est juste un ordre.

J'avance sans m'arrêter. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais, mais je vais trouver.

Je vais pas attendre qu'elle me jette dehors. J'ai fait le choix de prendre la porte, tout seul et de me démerder pour un temps.

Mais ouais… _Les dieux me haïssent et ma bonne étoile peut bien aller se faire foutre._


	20. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord ... BONNE ANNÉE ! Pleins de bonnes choses, tout ça, tout ça !**

 **En vue du chapitre précédent, je vous propose de continuer sur la lancée !**  
 **Et de monter un comité pour qu'on aille dire à la mère de Daiki ce qu'on pense de son comportement... Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !**

 **Merci à Haru-Carnage, miss Neko Tenshi, Archess84, Yukio4, Futae, Oohfemmeluxieuse, Alsco-chan, Cookiiie, Paphilionne et Ghin pour vos reviews !**  
 **Merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris et ceux qui suivent cette fiction !**  
 **Merci à ma bêta de me corriger !**

 **Sur ce, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 18 ~**

* * *

Je frappe à la porte, en espérant sincèrement que quelqu'un m'ouvre. J'ai pas énormément de solutions pour mon problème. J'ai beaucoup pensé à Ryouta, mais je ne veux pas le mêler au conflit avec ma mère. Il en a déjà assez vu.

Alors, ça m'a paru comme une évidence de frapper à cette porte.

Le battant s'ouvre devant moi et c'est une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui m'ouvre avec un grand sourire.

\- Dai-chan ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu par ici ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour…

Elle pose ses yeux sur ma joue et voit l'énorme bleu qui a dû se dessiner depuis que je suis partie de la maison. Elle fonce sur moi et pose une main sur mon visage, la mine inquiète.

\- Mon dieu Dai-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?!

De sa petite taille, je la sens me tirer par le bras et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour examiner ma blessure. Je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire fatigué se dessiner sur mes lèvres à l'entente de cette appellation.

\- Viens, entrons Dai-chan, tu m'expliqueras tout ça autour d'un bon dîner !

Je suis cette femme qui a presque été comme une deuxième mère dans mon enfance. Ses long cheveux attachés, d'une couleur peu habituelle, et ce tablier qui ne semble jamais la quitter me rappellent des souvenirs...

Elle me fait m'installer sur le canapé et appelle la personne que j'étais venu voir, à l'origine.

\- Satsuki ! Ma chérie, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? Dai-chan est ici !

J'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et mon amie apparaît sur la dernière marche, surprise de me voir ici à cette heure.  
Elle s'approche de moi, sans que je ne la quitte du regard et elle a vite fait de voir le problème.

\- Mon dieu, Dai-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Je souris à cette phrase. Telle mère, telle fille, hein ?  
J'ai a peine le temps d'esquisser un geste ou de prononcer une parole qu'elle reproduit à l'identique les gestes de sa mère, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une poche de glace atterrit sur ma joue et la mère de Satsu s'installe en face de moi, tandis que mon amie reste à mes côtés. Elles ne disent rien attendant que je me mette à parler.  
Je soupire. Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Mais connaissant les deux femmes, elles ne me lâcheront pas avant que je crache le morceau.

\- Je…

Je déglutis. Je suis presque tenté de mentir et de partir pour trouver une autre solution que de les affronter. Mais ça me donnerait mauvaise conscience. Après tout, Satsu m'avait prévenu. Enfin, elle a essayé de me prévenir. Encore une fois je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je lui dois bien le droit de me balancer un _"Je te l'avais dit"_...

\- Je me suis embrouillé avec ma mère.

Les deux femmes se regardent et je sens qu'un échange de regard se fait. Elles ont toujours eu un lien très fusionnel que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'envier un peu, surtout maintenant…

\- Dai-chan… Je peux te demander la raison de cette dispute ?

Je regarde Satsuki, surpris. Elle hoche négativement la tête, me faisant savoir qu'elle a compris ma question implicite. Elle n'a rien dit à sa mère pour Ryouta et moi. Ce qui me choque un peu. Elle a toujours tout dit à sa mère, toujours à lui demander son avis, et là… Là, elle n'a rien dit.

\- Dai-chan… Je… J'ai rien dit. Parce que tu… Je voulais pas que tu.. Je...

Je passe ma main sur sa tête. J'ai compris, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

\- … Merci.

Sauf que sa mère nous regarde, désabusée. Elle ne sait pas trop comment prendre mon geste, je pense.  
Elle nous regarde, suspicieuse, puis elle nous montre du doigt chacun notre tour. On suit les mouvements avant de se regarder et de comprendre l'insinuation.

\- Non ! Maman, pas du tout !

\- Nan ! Mais nan !

\- Vous savez les enfants… Vous n'avez plus 5 ans, et je peux comprendre si votre relation a… Disons évolué !

\- Oui, mais non.

\- Maman, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Ça ne concerne vraiment que Dai-chan.

\- Et bien… Je t'écoute…

Je sais qu'elle veut être prévenante… Mais me dire que j'ai le risque de me faire foutre à la porte une deuxième fois - même si la première, c'était de mon plein gré - ne m'enchante pas des masses.  
Je passe une main sur mon front et la laisse retomber. Je me sens grimacer lorsqu'elle passe accidentellement sur ma joue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'attends de Satsu qu'elle me donne la réponse, mais elle me fait comprendre d'un regard qu'elle n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire dans mon choix.  
Je soupire et essaye de reprendre mon calme.  
La mère de Satsu voit bien que je galère pour m'exprimer sur le sujet.

\- Dai-chan, si c'est vraiment trop personnel, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler. Mais tu te doutes que je vais appeler ta maman pour lui faire savoir que tu es ici… Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en veut déjà et qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, qu'importe la raison de votre dispute.

Je ricane à ces mots. Je sais que c'est dit pour être gentil, mais là… Je sais que c'est complètement faux.

\- Je sors avec un mec… Non, c'est pas ça le problème. Le problème, c'est que j'aime un mec. Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on est ensemble et ma mère ne l'a jamais accepté. Elle m'a manipulé, elle a fait l'hypocrite, elle m'a craché dans le dos, elle a tout fait pour me rabaisser… Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais elle n'a jamais cherché à comprendre et a accepté. Après, je ne pourrais pas te dire ce qui la dérange le plus. Le fait que ce soit un mec, ou qu'il est autiste.

Je sens chaque mot que je prononce se répercuter dans mon crâne. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal à ce moment là. Me dire que je me suis planté sur ma mère depuis le début. Le fait que je prenne conscience qu'elle n'a jamais pensé qu'à elle, qu'importe l'état dans lequel j'étais. La peur de me faire rejeter une nouvelle fois. Ou simplement le fait que je suis obligé de présenter Ryou comme "le gars autiste" et pas comme simplement Ryouta, mon mec…

J'essaye de respirer calmement, mais l'attente du verdict me paraît une éternité. Je sens la main de Satsu prendre la mienne pour essayer de me détendre. Et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que mes dernières barrières tombent.  
Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier, mais je les ferme, histoire que personne ne se rende compte.

Je veux Ryouta. Je veux que Ryouta soit là. Je veux qu'on se mette au lit tous le deux, qu'on se recouvre entièrement de la couette et qu'on se fasse une bulle, rien que tous les deux. Je veux que Ryouta soit là et qu'il prenne soin de moi. J'ai besoin qu'il me dise que ça va aller. J'ai besoin qu'il me dise d'arrêter de réfléchir. Je veux qu'il tape le rythme de mon cœur sur mon torse. Je veux qu'il retrace les traits de mon visage comme il sait si bien le faire. J'ai besoin de lui. Je m'en fous de ressembler à un gamin capricieux, je veux Ryouta…

Mais je n'irais pas le voir. Pas maintenant. Pas dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Il va rapidement se rendre compte que ça ne va pas et il sera triste. Et il pleurera sûrement. Je ne veux pas ça, je ne veux pas qu'il pleure, qu'il ressente ma douleur, qu'on déprime tous les deux.

Je sors de mes pensées au contact de deux mains fraîches qui se posent sur mon visage. Une chose est sûre, ce ne sont pas celles de Ryouta. Trop petites, trop fines…

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir la mère de Satsu me regarder avec le regard le plus sincère que je n'ai jamais vu.

\- Tu es heureux, Dai-chan ? Est-ce que tu es heureux avec lui ?

\- ...Oui - _Ma voix est rempli de toutes les émotions qui me traversent et que je ne peux canaliser._

La mère de Satsu me sourit, avant de m'embrasser le front. Sa main droite se déplace vers mon crâne pour me caresser les cheveux. Le même geste qu'elle faisait quand j'étais gamin, pour me rassurer quand j'avais peur des fantômes ou quand je me blessais.

\- Tant mieux. C'est le plus important…

Son sourire se fait plus grand, tandis qu'elle se relève pour aller vérifier le repas.

C'est… Sa réaction … C'est exactement ce que j'ai toujours attendu de ma mère. Mais elle n'a jamais été capable de me l'offrir.

Je ne sais pas exactement dans quel état je suis actuellement. Je sais juste que si je ne me retenais pas, je chialerais comme un gosse.

Satsu se sert contre moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Mais je n'ai même plus la force de réagir. Je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, sans bouger.

Je sais juste qu'au bout d'un moment, la mère de Satsu est revenue de la cuisine, le téléphone dans la main.

\- Le repas est presque prêt, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant ça. Vous devriez aller vous reposer dans ta chambre, ma chérie…

Elle hoche la tête, semblant comprendre le sous-entendu de sa mère.

Je la suis, comme un automate. Je ne réfléchis même plus à ce que je fais. Même une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée, je ne sais pas quoi faire de mon corps. Alors je reste en plein milieu de la pièce, à regarder Satsu mettre un futon près de son lit. Pour moi, je suppose.

Elle me tend les mains et s'approche de moi pour que je la suive et que je m'installe sur le lit avec elle. Je m'assis le dos contre le mur, une jambe repliée où je pose mon bras, sans vraiment sortir de ma léthargie. Satsu me laisse, sans savoir trop quoi faire, je suppose.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, c'est sa voix qui me fait sortir de mon mutisme.

\- Tu devrais répondre Dai-chan…

Je la regarde sans vraiment comprendre de quoi elle me parle. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que mon portable sonne dans la poche de mon pantalon. C'est Ryouta.

\- Dai-i-ki ?

\- Oui Ryou ?

J'espère juste que ma voix ne me trahit pas. Même si je pense que je ne peux tromper personne.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui… Et toi Ryou ?

Je sais, je sais… C'est moche de mentir.

\- Hum ! J'ai passé une bonne journée avec Dai-i-ki !

Le souvenir de cette après-midi coquin me revient en mémoire et me ferait presque sourire. Si le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé après ne m'était pas revenu en mémoire aussi rapidement pour effacer l'autre.

\- Puis après… Même après, après ! Nani a fait à manger et on a mangé tous les deux !

Sa voix me fait autant de bien que de mal. Son ton enjoué me donne envie de rester fort. Mais une multitude de questions se frayent un chemin dans mon esprit.

\- Tant mieux Ryou, je suis content pour toi ! C'est bien que Nanami soit là pour toi…

Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui mentir longtemps ? Et si un jour, il se lasse de moi, comme a dit ma mère ? Et si un jour il part… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai l'impression d'être plus rien sans lui !

Je me donne l'impression d'être une jeune pucelle énamourée, comme celles dans les dramas que ma mère regarde ! Ma mère… Pourquoi mes pensées se tournent toujours vers elle ?...

J'entends Ryouta me parler, et je réponds plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Je sens mes forces se vider au fur et à mesure de mes pensées, mais je fais tout pour garder bonne figure. C'est lui, qui quelques minutes plus tard, écourte notre échange.

\- Dai-i-ki, je vais à la douche !

\- D'accord Ryou.

\- Je t'ai-me Dai-i-ki !

\- … Moi aussi Ryou…

Ma voix se fait traînante sur mes dernières paroles. Ryouta raccroche et je laisse mon bras retomber sur le matelas, le téléphone toujours à la main. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je veux Ryou…

Je sens deux bras m'encercler et une main me caresser le dos. Je sais que ce n'est pas Ryouta et je crois que cette constatation m'enfonce encore plus dans mes pensées sombres.

\- Chut… Dai-chan … ça va aller … Chut …

Satsu passe une main sur mes joues, et je comprends d'où vient mon malaise. Des larmes ont décidé de couler sans que je ne les y autorise, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je prends conscience du fait que je suis en train de pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de ma meilleure amie.

J'entends des cries qui viennent d'en bas. Et je crois que c'est ce qui m'achève pour de bon. J'explose en sanglots en serrant le tee-shirt de Satsu. Si elle est surprise, elle n'en dit rien, elle se contente d'attendre que je me calme de moi-même en me caressant le dos, dans un va et vient régulier.

J'ai juste l'impression de me vider de tout. J'ai la sensation de relâcher toute la pression accumulée, d'oublier les mots et les regards blessants et tout ce qui a rendu ma vie si compliquée depuis plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois.

Satsu essaye de me rassurer en me murmurant des phrases réconfortantes à l'oreille. Et je pense que ça me calme plus que ce que je ne voudrais me l'avouer. Je crois que c'est la première fois que l'on se retrouve dans une situation comme celle-là. Les rôles sont échangés en quelques sortes.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur son odeur pour me calmer. Elle n'a pas changé depuis qu'on est gamin et ça me ramène plusieurs années en arrière, quand je la consolais quand elle tombait, qu'elle n'allait pas bien… Puis toutes les fois où je pleurais devant elle mais je faisais comme si de rien était pour lui prouver que j'étais un bonhomme. Où même, les souvenirs un peu plus joyeux, quand j'essayais de lui apprendre le basket, mais qu'elle était nulle à chier. Ou les moments qu'on passait à pêcher des écrevisses et que je lui courais après avec une grenouille dans les mains pour la faire flipper. Et après… après je suis devenu un connard et je l'ai lâché comme si elle n'était plus rien pour moi. Ce qui était complètement faux. Pourtant, malgré toutes les crasses que j'ai pu lui faire, elle est toujours restée. Elle est restée forte pour nous deux et elle a continué à croire en moi, quand moi même je ne croyais plus en rien. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle me prouve qu'elle sera toujours là.

Voyant que je me calme, Satsu s'éloigne un peu de moi pour voir dans quel état je suis. Elle desserre son étreinte, jusqu'à me lâcher et s'installer à côté de moi. Je pense qu'elle s'est souvenue que je n'appréciais pas spécialement les marques d'affections et qu'elle ne veut pas me brusquer. Mais loin d'être de cet avis, je m'allonge, la tête sur ses jambes et pose l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur mon épaule. Là, plus que jamais, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'attention.

Elle entame des frictions qui me détendent. Le silence s'installe, reposant. Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre pour reprendre un souffle serein, me permettant de retrouver mes esprits. J'essaye de faire le point, mais tout reste encore brumeux dans ma tête.

J'ai bien conscience que cette réaction n'est pas digne du Grand Aomine Daiki. Mais là, le Grand Aomine Daiki, comme vous dites, il s'est fait laminer la gueule, et en beauté. Je fais un burn-out, et j'en viens à me demander comment j'ai fait pour ne pas remarquer que ça allait arriver. Que ça devait arriver.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens Satsu se pencher pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je détourne le regard pour cacher mes yeux rougis. Même si là, je n'ai plus grand chose à lui cacher.

Elle va vouloir qu'on en parle, c'est une évidence…

\- Dai-chan…

Elle caresse le derrière de mon oreille de ses doigts, comme on le ferait avec un animal apeuré.

\- Dai chan, n'ait pas honte, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu ressens. Tu as le droit d'aller mal Dai-chan. Alors, ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas digne d'un homme de pleurer comme une fillette, ou quelque chose comme ça… Alors…

Elle franchit la distance qui nous sépare encore pour poser son front contre le miens. Je sens ses cils me caresser la peau, dans un geste lent et paresseux.

\- Alors, pleure autant que tu veux, si tu en as besoin. Parle moi, raconte moi… Ça restera entre nous...

Je ferme les yeux et me détends au son de sa voix. Je suis sûr que dans une autre vie, on aurait pu être frère et sœur. Voir même, j'aurais pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais là… Je prends juste tout ce qu'elle peut me donner ce soir, en espérant pouvoir lui rendre un jour, à ma manière.

\- Parle moi Dai-chan… Dis moi ce qui ne va pas…

Ce qui ne va pas ? J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Je ne sais ni par où commencer, ni ce que je suis censé dire. J'ai la gorge nouée, ma respiration s'accélère, comme si quelque chose me maintenait et serrait au niveau de mon cou, soit pour m'empêcher de parler, soit au contraire, pour me faire cracher le morceau. Comment je peux expliquer ça ?... Je…

\- Je suis fatigué…

Ma voix rauque et morne me donne l'impression d'être brisé de l'intérieur. Je ne me rends même pas compte des mots que je prononce. Je déballe tout, sans réfléchir à ce que je dis.

\- Je suis fatigué Satsu… Fatigué parce que c'est constant, tout le temps, partout. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus faire un geste sans que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose à y redire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Dai-chan ? - _Sa voix se fait douce pour m'inciter à parler._

\- C'est partout. Dans la rue quand je suis avec Ryouta, chez moi, au lycée, à l'entraînement... Que ce soit des amis, ma mère, des connaissances ou juste de putains d'inconnus… Tout le monde regarde, tout le monde critique… Je ne peux pas faire un geste sans être jugé ou sans qu'on nous regarde comme des foutus bêtes de foire… J'ai rien demandé, j'en veux pas de leurs avis, mais tout le monde me l'impose. Et ce sont toujours les mêmes mots… Les mêmes sujets… Ça a commencé avec les gens dans la rue, qui nous regardaient noirs et qui faisaient des messes basses comme quoi "C'est dégueulasse", "Mon dieu, mais ça devrait être interdit", "Leurs parents les laissent faire?!"... Bah non, justement. Ça a continué avec ma mère, qui a eu honte de moi et de ma relation, qui me traite comme un attardé et qui n'a pas arrêté d'insulter Ryouta… Je ne veux même pas parler d'elle.. Puis y a eu la GM, où ils m'ont imposé leur choix, l'autre Jean-Edouard là, qui est venu foutre la merde, et même s'ils ont accepté pour la plupart, je devais encore une fois me justifier… Encore et encore. Je pense pas que c'est le fait que ce soit un mec qui les a choqué, parce qu'ils ont rien dit pour Murasakibara… Ni même que c'est parce que Ryouta est autiste. C'est juste parce que c'est moi et que c'était sûrement la suite de ma déchéance. P'têtre même qu'ils pensaient que c'était parce que je savais plus quoi faire pour attirer l'attention. J'en sais rien… Y'a la famille de Ryouta aussi avec les parents qui sont jamais là et que je ne veux sincèrement jamais rencontré. Et y'a sa sœur, Sumi, qui le frappe et qui le traite comme la pire des sous-merdes… Y a les gars de l'équipe qui parlent de notre relation comme si c'était un de mes points faibles, les gens du lycée qui parlent sur mon passage, ricanent, chuchotent… J'en peux plus Satsu, je suis tellement fatigué… C'est tout le temps… A chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de bien, j'ai l'impression qu'un autre obstacle arrive. Plus je suis heureux avec Ryouta, plus le truc qui me tombe sur la gueule est énorme.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as vu Ryouta aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouais. Et je suis parti de chez moi à cause de ma mère.

Est-ce que je me sens mieux d'avoir déballé tout ça ? Oui, quand même...La pression est un peu descendue et je sens mes épaule se décontractées. Même la boule que j'avais dans la gorge me semble moins importante.

Mais je sais que la discussion n'est pas terminée.

\- Dai-chan… Tu ne m'as jamais dit tout ça. Tout ce que tu ressentais par rapport à nos amis. Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient voulu agir en mal. Puis… Tu avais le droit de refuser Dai-chan…

\- On ne refuse rien au grand Akashi Seijuro, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

\- Sauf que c'est ta vie privée Dai-chan. Et tu ne m'as jamais parlé de la famille de Ryouta, sauf de "Germaine". Mon dieu, ça doit être dur pour lui…

\- Hum…

On se prend un temps pour réfléchir à tout ça et je la sens reprendre son massage capillaire.

\- Dai-chan… Ce que je vais dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire mais… Si tu es si malheureux…

Ne le dis pas…

\- Tu n'as jamais envisagé de… de ne pas continuer votre relation ?...

Je me relève, furieux d'entendre ça. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me jeter du verre pilé à la gueule.

\- Non, mais Satsu !

\- Dai-chan… - _Me dit-elle, avec des yeux apeurés..._

Je n'y ai jamais pensé. C'est vrai que si je le quittais, je n'aurais plus tous ces problèmes avec moi-même…

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!

Je n'aurais plus à supporter les regards des autres et je pourrais reprendre ma vie ou je l'ai laissé, avant lui.

\- Je n'y ai jamais foutrement pensé avant que tu le dises !

Ma mère ne me haïrait plus, elle n'aurait plus honte de moi.

\- C'est..

Les gens oublieraient et moi… Moi…

\- C'est…

Moi, je ne pourrais pas oublier.

\- Non…

Son sourire. Sa façon de m'appeler.

\- C'est pas sa faute… C'est les gens qui...

Son odeur, sa présence constante. Son attention. Cette façon qu'il a de me regarder. Cette sensation d'être important pour quelqu'un. D'être irremplaçable. D'être quelqu'un de bien.  
Le voir évoluer et s'épanouir avec moi.  
Le toucher, le regarder. Le sentir près de moi, en sécurité.

\- J'ai besoin de lui…

Je suis accros.

Je passe mes mains sur mes yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui ont coulé. Satsu me serre contre elle avec une force dont je ne lui connaissais pas.  
Perdre Ryouta c'est… inimaginable. Rien que d'y penser, ça me met dans un état lamentable. Je ne peux pas… Je…

\- Je veux Ryouta… _-Dis-je pour la première fois à haute voix._

Satsu me serre plus fort encore et nous fait glisser jusqu'à être allongés sur le lit. Je l'entends renifler de temps en temps, signe qu'elle pleure aussi. On a pas l'air de deux cons.

\- Pourquoi tu chiales ?...

Elle me tape la tête pour me faire comprendre que la question ne lui plait pas. Ou du moins la formulation.

\- Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il était si important pour toi. Et c'est…

\- Ne dis pas que c'est trop mignon…

\- … Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un de bien Dai-chan…

Je la serre dans me bras, lui rendant vraiment son étreinte.

\- Hey, Satsu ? J'espère que tu trouveras toi aussi…

Elle cache sa tête dans mon cou et on reste comme ça, sans bouger, pendant je ne sais combien de temps.

C'est un toquement à la porte qui nous ramène à la réalité. La mère de Satsu passe la tête et nous regarde, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

\- Le repas est prêt si vous avez faim, les enfants…

On se lève, essayant d'être présentable, mais à mon avis, c'est peine perdue.

A table, sa mère ne fait aucun commentaire sur ce qui a pu se dire, ce qu'elle a fait, sur nos yeux rougis ou même sur mon manque d'appétit. Elle ne fait que nous sourire doucement, en nous racontant des petites anecdotes de la vie.

Une fois le repas fini, elle nous dit de filer, qu'elle débarrassera. Elle m'embrasse le haut du crâne, avant d'embrasser la joue de sa fille et nous fait signe d'aller nous reposer.

On va tour à tour à la douche et une fois apprêté pour la nuit, je m'allonge dans le lit de Satsu. Vu les yeux qu'elle me fait en regardant successivement son lit et le futon, elle a quelques doutes concernant mes intentions.

\- Viens. J'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul.

Je la vois hausser les épaules. Elle monte sur le lit avant de rabattre la couette sur elle et s'allonger à côté de moi. Je la prends dans mes bras, tout en cherchant une position confortable pour dormir. Je ne la sens pas très à l'aise, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, elle va se détendre.

\- Dai-chan ?

\- Hum ?

\- Demain matin, je pars avec mes parents pour le week-end… Je ne savais pas quand te le dire, mais je préfère te prévenir...

Ah. Nouveau problème à l'horizon. Sincèrement ? J'y réfléchirais demain.

\- Ton père aussi ?

\- Oui, ce soir il termine tard le travail, il nous avait prévenu.

\- Ok.

\- Dai-chan… En parlant de mon père…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu as pensé à essayer de contacter le tien ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait…

\- Il est parti et il n'a jamais essayé de m'appeler. Il n'a jamais pris de mes nouvelles. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Satsu. S'il te plait…

\- Comme tu veux Dai-chan…

Ça remonte a quelques années maintenant. Je n'ai jamais su la raison de la séparation de mes parents. Ma mère me disait toujours que ce n'était pas mes affaires et m'a dit qu'il ne méritait pas mon attention. J'avais quoi ? 8 ans ? 10 ans ? Ouais, un truc comme ça. Puis je n'ai plus eu jamais de nouvelles de lui. Ma mère refuse de parler de lui, sauf quand c'est pour lui cracher dessus ou l'accuser de ma mauvaise éducation quand je faisais une connerie.

C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre. Mais c'est un peu tard maintenant…

Je sens Satsu s'endormir contre moi et je me dis que je ferais bien de fermer les yeux moi aussi. Demain, la famille Momoi se lève assez tôt et je n'ai pas envie d'être un boulet en la retardant. Pas après ce que les femmes de la famille ont fait pour moi ce soir.

* * *

Je frappe à la porte, en espérant sincèrement que quelqu'un m'ouvre.

J'ai réussi à ne pas rendre Satsu en retard, et je suis parti après les avoir remerciés de m'avoir accueilli pour la nuit. Sa mère m'a proposé de rester chez eux en leur absence, mais j'ai refusé. Il ne faut pas que j'abuse non plus. Par contre, je vais sérieusement réfléchir à leur proposition de revenir pour la semaine prochaine. Ça me fait une porte de secours, même si je ne pourrais pas déserter la maison jusqu'à ma majorité.

Le battant s'ouvre sur une jeune fille blonde, surprise de me voir dans cet état. C'est vrai que la mine défaite, le bleu sur ma joue et mon bagage sur le dos ne présagent rien de bon.

\- Salut Aomine…

\- Salut.

\- ...Entre, t'as besoin de te poser là, on dirait un zombie.

Je souris à sa remarque, même si je me doute que je dois faire peur à voir. Je passe la porte, qu'elle referme derrière moi. Je m'avance jusqu'au salon, où je ne vois aucune trace de Ryou. Sûrement dans sa chambre. Je sais que j'avais dis que je ne voulais pas le mêler à ça. Mais, très égoïstement, j'ai besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de le voir.

Nanami s'avance vers l'escalier et se stop avant de faire ce que je redoutais.

\- RY…

\- Non, attends, faut que je te parle d'abord !

Elle me regarde, incertaine. Elle se retourne complètement vers moi et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, méfiante.

\- Je t'écoute…

Je soupire avant de lui expliquer la situation. A la fin de mon monologue, c'est à son tour de soupirer.

\- Bah… Je vais pas te jeter à la rue. Tu peux rester là pour une ou deux nuits si tu veux, ça fera plaisir à Ryouta. Par contre, je te préviens, tu te gères tout seul, j'suis pas ta mère !

\- Encore heureux que t'es pas ma mère… - _Je lui répond, avec un regard qui veut tout dire._

\- … Ouais, désolée, mauvaise tournure… Mais t'as compris ce que je voulais dire.

Elle appelle Ryouta qui finit par descendre tranquillement les escaliers.

En me voyant, un grand sourire illumine son visage et il se jette sur moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi, plus fort qu'à l'accoutume. Il ne dit rien et se contente de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je respire son odeur et profite de sa chaleur pour me détendre. Ouais… Je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui.

Je relève la tête quelques minutes plus tard, et c'est là qu'il aperçoit le bleu sur ma joue. Il pose une main sur ma joue, avant d'y poser ses lèvres et de me regarder.

\- Un bi-sou magique…

J'ai un bug. Ce geste me renvoi au moment de notre première nuit ensemble et… Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

On se sépare un peu essoufflé et Ryouta commence à me questionner.

\- Dai-i-ki, tu n'as pas dit que tu venais !

\- Non, je sais… C'était une surprise…

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas beau mentir, Dai-i-ki…

\- Je sais…

\- Tu es triste…

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre lui en me caressant le dos.

\- Ça va aller...Ça va aller…

Putain, sérieusement, qu'est ce que je ferais sans lui ?

On se sépare à nouveau, puis il prend mon visage entre ses mains avant de m'embrasser chastement.

\- Bisou magique…

Je colle mon front au sien en souriant.

C'est un tube non identifié que je rattrape à la volé qui nous sort de notre bulle.

\- Pour ta joue.

Je la remercie avant de bouger et de regarder Ryouta.

\- On va dans ta chambre Ryou ?

\- Hum !

Je prends mon sac que j'ai laissé sur le sol et Ryouta me prend la main pour nous traîner vers sa chambre.

Mais Nanami nous arrête en chemin.

\- Aomine, Ryouta à rendez-vous vers 11h chez son médecin.

Je la regarde en attendant de savoir ce qu'elle veut. Mais, rien, je pense que c'était juste pour me prévenir, même si je le savais déjà.

\- Je sais, je l'emmènerai. T'inquiètes pas de ça.

Elle hoche la tête et Ryouta me tire la main pour que je le suive.

Pour une fois… Je vais écouter ce qu'on m'a dit. Je vais en parler à Ryouta. Je vais lui expliquer mon problème et la raison pour laquelle je vais rester chez lui ce week end. Et je vais lui faire confiance.

Ouais… Ça va aller...


	21. Chapitre 19

_**Hey ! Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Je reviens pour le 19ème chapitre de "Son monde à lui "!**_

 _ **Merci à Shirayuki Yukine, Alsco-chan, Sazawen, Kwailys, miss Neko Tenshi , Oohfemmeluxieuse , Ghin, Haru-carnage, Archess84, Paphilionne, Futae et satokooo pour vos reviews !  
Merci également à ceux qui mettent en favoris et/ou follow cette histoire !  
**_

 ** _Un chapitre qui m'a mis beaucoup de pression et que j'ai dû recommencer plusieurs fois pour être satisfaite (ceci explique l'attente...) !_**  
 ** _Merci d'être aussi présents et d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, que vous n'allez pas me détester...  
Désolée si des fautes sont passées, une deuxième correction sera faite ! ( \\!/ Deuxième correction faite, normalement !)_**

 ** _Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 19 ~**

* * *

 **-** Dai-i-ki, pourquoi tu es là ?

On a passé un petit moment tous les deux, à se perdre dans les bras de l'autre. Puis il s'est levé et a commencé à ranger, ouvrir et fermer ses tiroirs et autres armoires. Il vérifiait la place de certains objets et les tournait, jusqu'à ce que ça lui convienne. Il continue son manège devant moi, sans faire attention à ma présence. C'est peut-être un rituel du samedi matin, avant d'aller voir le docteur Miano. Je ne sais pas, j'avoue que je ne l'ai jamais vu faire et il ne s'est jamais permis de faire ça chez moi. Ou du moins, pas quand j'étais là.

Là, il fredonne une chanson, en continuant de plier du linge, qui était d'après moi, déjà plié. Mais bon, je le laisse faire.

Sa question me surprend. Déjà, parce que depuis qu'il s'est levé, il ne fait plus forcément attention à moi. Puis, parce que… La façon dont il me l'a posé était étrange.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je sois là, Ryou ?

Il secoue la tête avant de me répondre, sans pour autant se tourner vers moi.

\- Non, Non, mais c'était pas, pas trop au pro-gramme !

\- … Désolé si ça te perturbe Ryouta…

Ou alors, il range parce que ma présence le stresse. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas prévenu.

\- Tu restes long-temps ?

Ouais, ça le dérange sûrement…

\- Je vais rester tout le week-end Ryouta, aujourd'hui et demain. Nanami le sait et elle est d'accord.

Ça fait combien de fois qu'il replie ce tee-shirt ? Ça n'a toujours pas l'air de lui plaire, puisqu'il recommence.

Je me suis promis de lui dire la vérité concernant la raison de ma venue. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir, ni de le garder pour moi, même si là, il n'a pas l'air réellement prêt à m'écouter.

\- Ryou… Je suis parti de chez moi. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que Dai-i-ki est là.

Il me balance cette phrase comme une évidence, sans même me regarder. Non, je crois qu'il n'a pas très bien compris.

\- Ryou… Tu peux venir t'asseoir ? S'il te plait…

\- Discuter ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais parler avec toi, c'est important.

Il laisse ce qu'il était en train de faire pour venir s'asseoir sur son lit, en face de moi. Il se met dans la même position que moi, et une fois que son regard s'accroche au mien, je sais qu'il est prêt à m'écouter.

\- Je suis parti de chez moi Ryouta. Quand je dis ça, ce n'est pas simplement que je suis parti pour venir chez toi. Je ne vais plus retourner chez moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me suis engue… - _Je me reprends, me disant qu'il ne comprendra peut-être pas ce mot_ \- Parce que je suis en colère contre ma mère. Elle a dit des choses qui ne se disent pas et je ne veux pas la revoir pendant un moment.

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Elle ne veut plus que je te vois… Et moi, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Donc je suis parti…

Je ne vais sûrement pas lui dire mot pour mot ce qui s'est dit.

\- D'accord, d'accord. C'est triste.

Je le vois se lever et retourner à sa tâche, comme si de rien n'était.

C'est tout ? Non, attends, je veux dire… C'est tout ? J'ai le droit à un " _c'est triste_ ", et rien d'autre ?

\- Ryouta, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Oui !

\- Et ça ne te fait rien ?

Il me regarde étrangement en entendant la suite de ma phrase, je suppose, qui ne vient pas. Et voyant que je ne prends pas la peine de continuer, il retourne à son ménage.

Il s'en fou. Mais carrément. Il en a rien à cirer des mes états d'âme. Il en a rien à foutre que j'ai quitté mon foyer, que je l'ai défendu lui et notre relation devant ma mère et tous ceux qui ont essayé de nous barrer la route. Il en a rien à faire que je me sois mis dans un état lamentable pour lui, que je me sois apitoyé sur mon sort. J'ai l'impression de m'être fatigué pour rien. Il s'en carre complètement de tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui !

Je crois que je vis la plus grosse désillusion de ma vie.  
J'ai tout donné pour lui. Je suis limite prêt à tuer père et mère, et lui, ça ne lui fait rien. Il a aucune réaction à ça. J'étais prêt à lui offrir le monde, à prouver au monde entier qu'il avait tort, pour finalement me rendre compte, que c'est peut-être moi qui me plante depuis le début. Encore.

\- Ryouta ?

\- …

Il m'ignore en plus… De mieux en mieux.

\- RYOUTA !

Il sursaute à mon ton brusque et sévère. Il se retourne mais n'ose pas me regarder.

\- Tu t'en fous ? Dis le moi clairement si tu t'en fous de ce que je raconte !

\- Dai-i-ki … ?

\- Non, pas de Dai-i-ki qui tienne, ça fonctionnera pas là !

\- Dai-i-ki !

Non, mais j'espérais quoi ? Qu'il me court dans les bras en me serrant fort contre lui, me suppliant de pas lâcher, pour nous, qu'on allait tenir, que ça s'arrangerait ? Qu'on allait trouver des solutions ensemble, pour vivre un avenir radieux ? Tsk...

Putain, hier encore, je ne voulais que lui à mes côtés pour me rassurer. Mais il n'est même pas capable de faire ça.  
Mais à quel point je suis con ?! Il est autiste, j'ai trop tendance à l'oublier. Il est autiste, et ça, ça changera jamais. Ouais, il aura toujours besoin d'aide. Et je suis pas sûr d'accepter d'être un larbin toute ma vie, à attendre qu'il se décide de se bouger. Je suis pas sûr d'être prêt à toujours être là quand lui ne va pas bien, sans avoir la même chose en retour.

Il me regarde avec des larmes aux bords des yeux. Je crois que je lui fais peur. Mais là je m'en fous, je crois que j'ai trop longtemps refoulé mon côté sanguin et ma frustration. Lui m'a bien caché ce côté nonchalant et complètement je-m'en-foutiste. Le docteur Miano m'avait même parlé d'un côté manipulateur. Combien de fois il a joué de son handicap pour se foutre de ma gueule ?! Hein ?!

\- Tu peux pas me dire ça Ryouta, pas comme ça. C'était évident que j'allais perdre mon calme, et je suis sûr que tu le savais très bien.

\- Dai-i-ki, tu fais peur…

\- Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous autant que toi tu te fous de ma gueule !

\- Je fais pas ça !

\- Si Ryouta, c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire !

\- Non !

Il commence à se diriger rapidement vers la porte, en prenant quelque chose sur sa commode, mais je le retiens par le poignet. On a pas fini. Il essaye de me faire lâcher prise en utilisant sa main libre, ses ongles, en me poussant… Mais c'est peine perdue.

Ouais, je veux bien croire que je lui fais peur à cet instant. Mais ma colère m'aveugle complètement. Je crois que je pète un plomb.

\- Reviens, on a pas fini de discuter.

\- Je veux pas parler !

\- Je m'en fous que tu me parles ou non, je veux que tu m'écoutes !

Il tire sur son bras pour pouvoir partir et je le vois exploser en sanglot en comprenant que je ne le lâcherai pas.

\- Je sais très bien que t'es autiste, mais que t'es pas débile. Tu comprends très bien ce que je dis ! Tu sais ce que je vis à cause de toi ?! J'ai dit adieu à ma petite vie tranquille, j'ai tout laissé tomber, je me suis battu pour toi. Et toi, tu as fait quoi pour moi ?!

\- … - _Seuls ses sanglots me répondent._

\- TU AS FAIT QUOI TOI ?! Rien, tu m'as créé que des emmerdes ! C'est à cause de toi que j'en suis là ! Alors tu pourrais faire un effort !

Il protège sa tête avec son bras valide et s'accroupit sur le sol pour cacher son visage entre ses cuisses. Replier sur lui-même, il parait tellement faible face à moi.

\- J'ai pas fait, c'est pas moi… J'ai pas fait mal… Stop...Dai-i-ki... Stop ...

Je le relève en le tirant par le col de son pull. Il me parait tellement léger sur le coup que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir le faire valdinguer où je veux.

\- Regarde moi.

\- …

\- Regarde moi ! - _Répétais-je en lui prenant le menton dans une main pour le forcer à me regarder._

\- J'ai peur…

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et je la sens trembler en affirmant sa prise sur mon haut. Quelque chose tombe au sol et me fait détourner le regard.  
Je le reconnais ce truc. C'est…

\- Où t'as eu ça ?

\- … Je...

Je le laisse reprendre son souffle, alors qu'il s'essuie les yeux et peine toujours à retrouver l'air dont il a besoin.

\- Réponds. - _Dis-je d'un ton ferme. Trop ferme._

\- C'est… A Dai-i-ki…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Pas énervé… Je voulais… Dans la chambre de Dai-i-ki…

Il respire très fort par la bouche et de mon côté, je tente de comprendre ce qu'il essaye de me dire.

\- La montre… c'est comme les cheveux de Dai-i-ki… Le Tee-shirt, c'est comme l'odeur de Dai-i-ki… Et ça… Je voulais pour être avec Da-i-ki… Faire comme Dai-i-ki…

\- Donc, c'est à moi…

\- Pas crier, je voulais pas… Je voulais Da-i-ki un peu avec moi… Pas méchant, j'ai pas fait mal...

J'arrive à entendre ses suppliques entre ses sanglots et je crois que son état et ses mots me court-circuitent le cerveau. Je lâche son poignet, que je tenais toujours, d'un geste vif, comme si son contact me brûlait la peau. Je recule d'un pas face au choc. Je me rends compte que ma respiration est hachée et j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

Je n'ai pas fait ça. Dites moi que je n'ai pas fait ça. Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je n'ai pas PENSÉ CA ?!

J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un cauchemar et de prendre conscience d'où je suis. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état. Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai pas fait ça.

Un sanglot plus fort et le bruit de ses ongles qui grattent son jean me font prendre conscience que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Ryouta s'agenouille et récupère le porte clé qu'il serre dans sa main, avant de s'éloigner le plus de moi, autant que la pièce le lui permet.

Merde, merde, merde ! Quel monstre je suis en train de devenir ? Nan, je peux pas y croire… Je ne vaux pas mieux que toutes les personnes que j'ai pu insulter jusque là. Je le vois jeter des regards vers la porte, essayant de juger si je vais chercher à le rattraper ou non.

Je m'approche de lui, m'accroupis à mon tour et tente de le serrer dans mes bras. Mais je ne suis même pas surpris de son rejet.

Je force le passage pour le serrer contre moi. Malgré les coups, les éraflures, je ne le lâche pas. Je ne vais pas en ressortir indemne, mais je le mérite, clairement.

\- Pardon… Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas… Ryou… Pardon…

Il continue de me pousser pour que je le lâche.

\- C'est pas moi… Je suis gentil...

\- Non, non, c'est pas toi Ryou… Je suis désolé…

Quand ce ne sont pas les autres qui me créer des problèmes, je me les créer tout seul. Comme si ça ne me suffisait pas. Ma mère a raison, c'est moi le problème.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Nanami m'avait dit qu'il y avait des moments où elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout était à cause de lui, et j'ai toujours voulu penser que le problème venait des autres, pas de Ryou. Ce qui est toujours vrai, mais ça m'est sorti de l'esprit pendant un moment. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir réparer ma connerie.

Ses coups se font moins forts, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il arrête. Ses sanglots se tarissent, mais ses larmes continuent de couler.

Au bout d'un moment, je laisse Ryouta se détacher de moi. Il se ressert dans le coin où il est. Je m'éloigne de lui pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Je m'en veux, à un point inimaginable, et je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais rattraper la situation. Il n'est pas rancunier, je le sais, mais là ça va au delà de tout ce que j'ai pu faire depuis le début de notre relation. J'ai entièrement dépassé les limites, et je ne mérite même pas qu'il me pardonne. Mais je ne peux pas pas m'empêcher d'espérer.

Je laisse s'échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme, je me sens trembler et je peine à rester sur mes deux jambes. Je suis limite prêt à faire comme Ryouta, me planter dans un coin et fermer les yeux, en espérant que j'ai inventé les images qui ne cessent de défiler dans mon esprit. Ça ne changerait rien... Mon regard se focalise sur son réveil, posé sur sa table de nuit. Il va être l'heure de partir si on ne veut pas être en retard à son rendez-vous.

Il est pas en état. Il n'est clairement pas en état, mais je ne me vois pas appeler le Docteur Miano pour annuler. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul là.

\- Ryou… Tu as ton rendez-vous… Il va falloir y aller...

J'essaye de prendre ma voix la plus rassurante pour lui parler. Mais je ne pense pas que ça fasse quoi que ce soit à cet instant.

Il se lève en s'essuyant les yeux et prend ses affaires avant de passer la porte, sans faire attention à moi.

Arrivé en bas, je remarque que Nanami n'est pas là. Elle a laissé un mot sur la table du salon. Sortie pour je ne sais quelle bricole.

Je regrette qu'elle soit partie. Elle aurait pu m'empêcher de faire, peut-être, la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Elle a sûrement eu un peu trop confiance en moi sur le coup. En même temps, j'ai tout fait pour lui prouver qu'elle devait avoir confiance en moi. Je suis vraiment une sous-merde.

Je vois Ryouta qui met son manteau et ouvrir la porte d'entrée, sans même jeter un regard vers moi.

\- Attends moi Ryou, je t'accompagne.

\- Non.

Non ?

\- Si, Ryou, je ne veux pas te laisser y aller tout seul, j'ai dit à Nanami que…

\- Je veux pas que Dai-i-ki vienne ! Tout seul ! Da-i-k-i fait peur !

Je ne l'ai jamais vu me regarder comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Crispé jusqu'à la moelle, les poings serrés, le regard fuyant mais qui me montre toute la peur que je lui fais ressentir. Et moi, je me dis qu'i peine une heure, on était en train de s'embrasser et sourire comme les deux abrutis transi d'amour qu'on est. Qu'on était et j'espère, qu'on est toujours.

\- Ryouta, s'il te plait… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… D'accord ? J'ai envie de t'accompagner. J'ai besoin de t'accompagner. Ne me rejette pas Ryou, je veux juste venir avec toi…

Il se tourne et passe la porte pour sortir. Il ne la referme pas derrière lui, ce qui m'incite à avancer. Il m'attend. Je me sens soulagé rien qu'à ce constat. Je passe moi-même la porte et le vois sortir ses clés pour verrouiller l'entrée. Je descends du perron pour lui laisser de l'espace et le choix de ma présence. Il vérifie deux fois que la porte est bien fermée en abaissant la clanche, et une fois sûr, il me passe devant sans m'attendre.

Tout le chemin se fait dans un silence qui me pèse. Je marche à quelque pas derrière lui pour ne pas le brusquer,mais dieu sait que ça me tue. Rien que de me dire qu'en tant normal, il me tiendrait par le bras en me racontant mille et une histoires, parfois que j'aurais déjà entendu plusieurs fois, d'autres qui me seront inédites, mais… Normalement, nous ne sommes pas aussi éloignés, aussi froid comme… Comme de parfaits inconnus. A contrario de d'habitude, je le vois se tourner vers moi avec méfiance, se triturer les doigts, se crisper et tourner la tête dans tous les sens, comme s'il était à l'affût de tout.

On arrive devant l'hôpital, et je m'arrête à quelques mètres des portes automatiques. Ryouta remarque mon arrêt et se tourne vers moi, les yeux plissés.

\- Tu ne viens pas.

Ce n'est pas une question. Son ton indifférent et méfiant me serre le cœur.

Même si ce n'est pas une question, je préfère répondre comme si ça en était une.

\- Non, je t'attends ici.

Ouais, je reste dehors. Parce que je sais qu'il va parler de ce qui vient de se passer au Docteur Miano. Et je n'assume pas. Je n'arrive pas à assumer ma connerie et je n'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler. Je suis vraiment un connard.

Je le vois entrer et je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Je repère un banc pas loin et m'y pose en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

J'ai beau essayé de réfléchir, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir me débarrasser de cette petite voix dans ma tête, qui a l'air de bien se marrer à mes dépends.

 _"T'as joué au con."_  
Je sais.

 _" T'as lâché ta mère, et maintenant c'est ton mec qui te lâche. Ironique, non ?"_  
Tais-toi…

 _"C'est ta faute aussi, t'as pété un boulon et tu l'as fait sur l'une des seules personnes auxquelles tu tiens et qui ne le méritait absolument pas."_  
Je le sais ça !

 _"T'es vraiment un connard."_  
Je sais !

 _"'Maman avait peut-être raison."_  
Non, non elle est en tort !

 _"Peut-être, mais là, c'est toi qui ressemble à un déchet ! Et c'est uniquement de ta faute."_  
Ferme-là ! Laisse moi réfléchir !

 _"Regarde où t'en es. T'es seul. T'as toujours été seul. Pourquoi ça changerait ?"  
_ …

 _"Ça se trouve, il ne va plus du tout vouloir te voir"._  
MAIS FERME LA !

Que quelqu'un vienne me foutre une mandale ! Je veux qu'elle se taise ! Je veux trouver une solution, il doit y en avoir une…

* * *

 *** PDV RYOUTA ***

* * *

Pas crier, pas courir. C'est interdit dans un hôpital.  
L'ascenseur est à gauche. Faut appuyer sur le 3ème bouton. Après il faut aller dans la deuxième salle.  
Les murs sont blancs dans la grande salle avec la dame au téléphone. C'est Ebiko.  
Les murs sont bleus avec le docteur Miano. Le bleu, j'aime bien, parce que c'est apaisant. Le docteur Miano dit que c'est apaisant. Le bleu, c'est comme Daiki. Mais maintenant, Daiki, il fait peur. Daiki, il fait mal. Je veux pas moi, je l'aime beaucoup.

Faut pas pleurer. Faut pas pleurer. Faut expliquer avant de pleurer. Faut parler, parce qu'on peut pas aider si on fait que pleurer. Et il ne faut pas crier.

Ça fait mal dans ma tête, ça bourdonne.

J'arrive près de la porte et Ebiko me dit bonjour. Je cours vers la porte du docteur Miano et je la referme derrière moi.

J'ai pas dit bonjour, c'est pas bien.

Je cherche le Docteur Miano du regard…

\- Bonjour, Ryouta ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je veux pas qu'elle approche ! Elle peut faire comme Daiki ! Je suis pas méchant, j'ai rien fait de mal, je voulais pas faire mal !

Je vais dans un coin de la salle. Les coins c'est bien, parce qu'on peut voir tout, et que les gens nous voient plus.

Pourquoi les gens, ils veulent pas parler avec moi ?  
Je… Je suis handicapé, j'ai un retard dans ma tête. Je parle pas bien à cause de ça, mais je comprends !  
Pourquoi Daiki il est en colère ? J'ai fait une bêtise ? Daiki, il va faire comme les gens ?

J'ai mal dans ma tête, c'est tout flou. J'entends la voix du Docteur Miano, mais je ne la vois pas. C'est tout flou. Le docteur dit que c'est une crise. Je sais pas moi. Je vois plus.

J'ai mal dans ma tête et à mon cœur. Trop vite, tout va trop vite...

C'est comme avec Sumi. Sumi elle tape et ça fait mal dans ma tête. Daiki, il a pas tapé. Mais il a crié. Comme moi, quand je fais les crises.  
Daiki il va me laisser tout seul ? J'ai peur. Je veux pas qu'il approche. Je veux pas qu'il parte. C'est mon ami, mon amoureux, c'est le seul qui veut comprendre...

\- Ryouta… Ryouta, calme toi, ce n'est rien. Lâche ton bras, et détends-toi. Je vais m'approcher Ryouta, tu es d'accord ? Je vais poser mes mains sur tes épaules, et tu vas reprendre ton souffle, tu es toujours d'accord ?

Il est où Daiki ? Il est parti ?

\- Dai-i-ki…

\- Ryouta, on va aller s'asseoir là-bas, comme on le fait d'habitude. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, donc on va en discuter, et on va chercher une solution à ton problème. D'accord ? Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états, je sais que ça peut-être difficile pour toi quand c'est une situation que tu ne comprends pas, donc on va y aller à ton rythme…

Je me lève et je vais m'asseoir sur mon siège. Il faut discuter pour plus avoir de problème.

J'ai envie de partir. Je veux pas discuter. Ça fait mal.

\- Raconte moi Ryouta…

\- Je veux pas parler !

\- Ryouta, s'il te plait. Ça ne sert à rien de te braquer, je suis là pour t'aider. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas laisser les problèmes s'agrandir, il faut en parler pour pouvoir les résoudre et que tout revienne dans l'ordre.

Ça fait mal sur mes bras. Je regarde et je vois qu'il y a des marques. C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Ça pique un peu. Daiki, il aime pas quand j'ai des marques, ça le rend triste.

Je veux pas parler. Alors je me lève et je marche. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Ryouta… Calme toi, s'il te plait, il faut que tu te détendes et que tu organises tes idées, comme on le fait d'habitude…

Je mords mon doigt. J'aime pas ce qu'elle me dit.  
Non, faut pas faire ça. Daiki, il aime pas, faut pas faire ça.

\- Dai-i-ki est en colère…

\- Pourquoi Ryouta ?

\- J'ai peut-être fait un bêtise, peut-être… Je sais pas moi… - _Je serre mes mains, fort. Je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Mais ça détend…_

\- Viens t'asseoir Ryouta s'il te plait…

Ça va mieux. Je vais m'asseoir pour discuter. C'est mieux d'être assis pour être concentré..

\- Bien… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ryouta ?

\- C'est com-pli-qué… Dai-i-ki il est en colère… J'ai fait une bêtise ?

\- Raconte-moi depuis le début Ryouta, tu as vu Aomine-kun ce matin ?

J'appuie sur mes doigts pour masser. Comme il fait Daiki pour que je sois calme.

\- Oui, il est venu à la maison. Il a parlé à Nani et il est venu dans ma chambre. Après… Après, je rangeais, parce que c'était le dés-or-dre et Dai-i-ki voulait discuter… Il a dit… Il a dit qu'il était parti de sa maison. Et il s'est mis en colère et il a crié.

\- On va s'arrêter là pour le moment. Aomine-kun est parti de chez lui…

\- Bah oui, pour venir à ma maison, il est parti de chez lui !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait dire ça, Ryouta, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

\- Que c'est triste. - _Je dis, après avoir réfléchi un peu._

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

\- Il a dit… Dai-i-ki a dit qu'il est en colère contre sa ma-man !

Le Docteur Miano prend des notes. Elle écrit tout le temps quand je parle, mais je sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il était en colère contre sa maman ?

\- Je sais plus… Si… Il a dit… Que c'était parce que…Elle a dit qu'il fallait plus me voir !

\- Et Aomine-kun n'était pas d'accord avec ça, je me trompe ?

\- Non !

\- Donc tu lui as dit que c'était triste… Ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je voulais ranger…

\- Et Aomine-kun t'en a empêché ?

\- Hum ! Il a dit… Il a dit que je l'écoutais pas et il a crié. Je voulais partir et il a pas voulu. Je sais plus ce qu'il a dit… Mais j'ai fait tomber le... ça !

Je sors l'objet de Daiki de ma poche. Je sais plus le nom. Alors je montre ! C'est à Daiki ! Je serre dans ma main pour pas que le Docteur Miano le prenne.

\- ...Et il a plus crié. Mais j'ai eu peur ! Dai-i-ki faisait peur !

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a frappé Ryouta ?

\- Non…

\- Il a juste crié ?

\- ...Un peu…

\- D'accord… Et…

\- Dai-i-ki, il est parti ?

J'ai coupé la parole. C'est malpoli… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si Daiki est parti…

\- … Je ne sais pas Ryouta… Est-ce qu'il est venu avec toi ?

-Hum. Mais Dai-i-ki va revenir ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'il revienne Ryouta ?

\- Je veux pas que Dai-i-ki parte…

\- Mais tu as peur de Aomine-kun ?

\- Il a dit qu'il attendait…

Je me lève. Peut-être que si je regarde par la fenêtre, je verrais Daiki ! Faut tirer sur la ficelle pour que le rideau se lève.  
Dai-i-ki !

\- Il est là ! Da-i-ki attend, comme il a dit !

Le docteur se lève et regarde. Comme ça, elle voit que j'ai raison !

\- Ryouta… Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on finisse de discuter ? J'ai encore quelques questions à te poser et ensuite, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire, d'accord ?

\- Hum...

Je retourne m'asseoir, et après on verra.

\- Bien… Ryouta, est-ce que tu as peur d'Aomine-kun, maintenant ?

\- … Un peu… Mais c'est pas facile de vivre avec moi, tout le monde crie, c'est normal !

\- Non, Ryouta, ce n'est pas normal de te crier dessus, d'accord ? A partir de maintenant, Ryouta, je vais te demander de m'écouter attentivement, et de m'arrêter s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas. Tu es prêt à m'écouter ?

\- C'est important ?

\- Très important Ryouta.

\- Ça parle de Dai-i-ki ?

\- Oui, Ryouta.

\- Alors oui, c'est important… J'écoute !

\- Bien… Aomine-kun a des problèmes avec sa maman, mais ça tu le savais déjà…

\- Hum !

\- Je crois que hier, ils se sont disputés. Ils se sont peut-être même crier dessus tous les deux.

Je fronce les sourcils. Quand on crie c'est qu'on est en colère ou qu'on a peur. Daiki devait être très en colère…

\- Et Aomine-kun… Quand il dit qu'il est parti de chez lui… Ça veut dire qu'il n'a plus de maison. Quand il dit qu'il ne veut plus voir sa maman, tu peux considérer ça comme s'il n'avait plus de maman non plus.

\- Mais c'est grave ! Va aller où Dai-i-ki ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Pour l'instant, il voulait rester avec toi ce week-end, je pense. Mais tu vois, si Aomine-kun a crié contre toi, même si c'est très mal, je crois que c'est parce qu'il pensait que tu t'en fichais, que tu pensais que ce n'était pas important.

\- NON ! C'est important ! Dai-i-ki est triste ?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Je veux pas que Dai-i-ki soit triste…

\- A mon avis, Aomine-kun avait besoin de réconfort… Et il a été blessé que tu ne l'écoutes pas…

\- Je veux pas faire du mal…

Ça fait mal… J'ai vraiment fait une bêtise… Daiki il est tout triste… Il a besoin de câlins et que j'écoute… Mais j'ai pas écouté… Daiki n'a plus de maison… J'ai mal, ça serre… Faut pas faire de crise, faut que je reste fort !

\- Ryouta…

Je relève la tête quand j'entends mon prénom.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'accord ? Aomine-kun ne t'a pas expliqué et tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Je te promet que ça va s'arranger…

\- Hum…

Ça bourdonne encore dans ma tête… Avant je tapais pour que ça bourdonne plus ! Mais Daiki il dit que c'est… C'est quoi le mot ?... Inutile. Oui, inutile et que ça fait mal pour rien. Alors je fais plus. Mais j'ai quand même envie de faire pour arrêter les bruits...

\- Ryouta ? Ce matin, ça t'as dérangé qu'Aomine-kun vienne chez toi, sans que c'était prévu ?

\- ...Non… Mais je crois que ça m'a fait tout bizarre… J'étais content de voir Dai-i-ki ! Mais je savais pas quoi faire…

\- Est-ce que ça a perturbé ton emploi du temps ?

\- Hum, un peu…

\- Je vois...

Elle écrit un peu dans son cahier et elle le ferme. C'est fini ?

\- Ryouta… Est-ce que ça te dérange d'aller un peu avec Ebiko ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier, mais j'ai besoin de parler un peu avec Aomine-kun. Je vais aller le voir, et j'aimerais qu'en nous attendant, tu ailles voir Ebiko. Ensuite, on va parler tous les trois et tu pourras rentrer avec Aomine-kun. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parler de quoi ?

\- De ce qui s'est passé exactement avec sa maman. Je te dirais après ce qu'on s'est dit, d'accord ?

\- Hum…

\- On y va ? Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite tu pourras voir Aomine-kun !

\- Hum !

On va dans la salle blanche tous les deux et je m'assois près de Ebiko.  
Et j'attends.

* * *

 *** PDV DOCTEUR MIANO ***

* * *

BORDEL ! Non mais c'est pas possible ! Comment on peut laisser partir son gosse de même pas 17 ans, comme ça, sans rien ?!

S'il y a bien une chose qui m'a convaincu d'aller le rejoindre, c'est de le voir assis sur ce banc, comme le gamin paumé qu'il doit être.  
Si je ne le connaissais pas, je n'aurais jamais toléré qu'il crie sur Ryouta. Jamais je n'aurais pu laisser passer ça. Mais c'est Aomine-kun. Le garçon qui m'a prouvé à deux reprises qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'il tenait vraiment à Ryouta. Je ne le connais pas assez pour me permettre de le laisser entièrement gérer l'avenir de notre tête blonde, mais assez pour lui laisser du lest.

Je me dépêche de descendre les escaliers, c'est toujours plus rapide que d'attendre l'ascenseur, pour avoir le temps de discuter avec Aomine-kun sans que Ryouta ne s'impatiente.

Je ne me pose même pas la question de comment je vais aborder le sujet, on verra ça en temps voulu.

Je le vois, toujours assis sur le même banc, et je ne perds pas de temps avant de m'installer doucement près de lui. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et je ne préfère pas l'interrompre brutalement.  
Je prends le temps de m'allumer une cigarette pour calmer la tension qui m'habite et pour me préparer à ce qui va se dire.

Une cigarette. J'ai le temps d'une cigarette pour parler avec lui sans que Ryouta ne débarque….


	22. Chapitre 20

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Mais... Ne serait-ce pas la suite ? Deux chapitres en deux semaines ?  
**_

 _ **Bref, me revoici pour le Chapitre 20 de "Son monde à lui" ! Cette histoire a déjà 20 chapitres...  
20 Chapitres et nous avons dépassé les 200 reviews ! Pour ça, merci à tous !**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier Haru-Carnage, Alsco-chan, Enonyma, miss Neko Tenshi, Grenouille Verte, Oohfemmeluxieuse, Cookiiie, Ghin, satokooo, Futae et Vyersdra pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre !**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris et/ou follow cette histoire !**_

 _ **Merci à ma/mes bêtas (On n'est pas assez de trois...)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le dernier...**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Réponses Guest:

 **Grenouille Verte :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'Aomine a mal réagit... Mais disons qu'il a complètement craqué, vu qu'il n'a pas eu le soutien qu'il cherchait de la part de Ryouta... Je ne te dis rien pour la suite, je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même ! A la prochaine !

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 20 ~**

* * *

\- Aomine-kun…

Je relève la tête brutalement. Je dirais même que j'étais à deux doigts de sursauter.

Je vois le docteur Miano à côté de moi, une cigarette à la main. Franchement, je suis limite prêt à lui en demander une, pour calmer mes nerfs. Mais ce n'est pas la solution.

Sa voix… Elle n'était pas hargneuse quand elle m'a appelé. Elle n'a pas l'air en colère contre moi. Je dirais même qu'elle a l'air inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dit dans ce bureau ?

\- Aomine-kun, je ne veux pas te presser, mais il faut qu'on parle.

Je tourne les yeux vers elle et je la vois ouvrir grand les yeux. Quoi ?  
Elle tend le bras pour tourner mon visage vers elle, et je me souviens du bleu présent sur ma joue. Je l'avais oublié celui-là…

\- C'est même pire que ce que je pensais… Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que Ryouta ne perde patience… Dis-moi, Aomine-kun, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- ... Je dois le faire en mode rapide ?

\- Si tu le peux…

Je soupire et passe mes mains sur mon crâne pour essayer de mettre mes idées en ordre.

\- Je sais déjà qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec ta mère. J'ai expliqué à Ryouta ce que tu voulais dire par le fait que tu n'avais plus de maison. Il a compris et est très inquiet pour toi maintenant.

\- … Elle nous a entendu. Avec Ryouta. Enfin… On était occupé quoi. Et après avoir ramené Ryou chez lui, ma mère m'attendait de pied ferme. En gros, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne faisais que des conneries, que Ryouta allait m'abandonner, que c'était juste un putain de handicapé et elle m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas son fils. Et elle m'a giflé. Deux fois. Je veux bien croire que la première je l'ai méritée, mais la deuxième, elle était gratuite. Je suis parti de chez moi, et je suis allé chez une amie. Je… Je suis paumé… Je fais que de la merde, et Ryou va plus vouloir me voir non plus, j'ai l'impression que je suis un aimant à emmerdes ! Et…

\- Hey… Hey… Du calme…

Elle passe sa main dans mon dos, dans un geste rassurant…

\- Et ces marques, c'est ta mère qui te les a faites ? - _Dit-elle en pointant du doigt mes blessures._

Je regarde mes bras, sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne va pas forcément plaire…

\- Non… C'est Ryouta…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai… J'ai vraiment dit des choses horribles. J'ai dit que c'était de sa faute si je me retrouvais comme ça. Je lui ai fait peur, j'ai abusé… Il pleurait et moi je ne le lâchais pas et je continuais à dire que c'était de sa faute… Je ne suis pas mieux que les autres, j'suis vraiment un connard et...

\- Stop.

Je la vois tirer sur sa cigarette et prendre le temps de recracher la fumée avant de reprendre.

\- Tu te doutes bien que ce que j'entends là ne me plait pas. Ryouta ne m'a pas dit tout ça, mais il semble avoir déjà oublié. Ou du moins, il pense que c'est lui qui est en tort.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Cependant… Je ne peux pas dire que c'est de ta faute non plus. Tu es complètement paumé, tu te sens seul et démuni, tu avais juste besoin de soutien et tu ne l'as pas eu. Prends bien en compte que je ne laisserai jamais ça passer une deuxième fois, je te préviens.

\- Moi non plus, je ne me pardonne déjà pas ce que j'ai fait là… Je ne le mérite pas…

\- Arrête de te morfondre ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va faire avancer les choses. On doit trouver rapidement une solution pour toi, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. On ira discuter avec Ryouta ensuite, je pense que vous avez besoin de moi pour le moment, pour pouvoir mettre au clair ce qui s'est passé chez lui.

\- Hum…

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, et je me sens trembler. Encore une merde, et je sens que je suis bon pour l'internement psychiatrique. Je ne le supporterai pas ni moralement, ni physiquement...

\- Aomine-kun, comment vas-tu faire pour la suite ? Est-ce que tu as une solution ?

\- Je… La famille de Satsu, une amie, m'a proposée de rester chez eux le temps que ça passe… Mais je ne veux pas abuser de…

\- Tu devrais accepter. - _Me coupe-t-elle d'un geste de la main_ \- S'ils ne le voulaient pas, ils ne te l'auraient pas proposer. Prends le temps. Après tout ça, il faut que tu te poses, que tu réfléchisses et que tu trouves des solutions durables. Questionne-toi sur ce que tu veux, et fais le tri dans ce que tu ressens. Tout ce qui s'est passé est très récent et encore chaud, tu ne pourras pas penser correctement dans la précipitation.

Un sourire crispé se dessine sur mes lèvres… Elle n'a pas tort. Le bruit de mes semelles qui tape compulsivement le sol me parvient enfin, et je sens que ça pose problème au Docteur, qui m'arrête d'une main sur ma cuisse.

\- Tu as les nerfs qui lâchent, et c'est plus que normal. Tu viens de perdre beaucoup et il va falloir que tu prennes le temps de te reconstruire. Laisse tes proches s'immiscer dans ta vie et s'occuper de toi. Je suis persuadée que tu es moins seul que tu ne sembles le penser. Tes amis ne vont pas t'envoyer chier, Ryouta ne va pas te rejeter et moi je serais là pour t'écouter si tu as besoin.

Je pense à Satsu qui est prête à me suivre comme mon ombre pour être sûre que je ne lâcherai pas, à Tetsu, les gars de la GM peut-être, même si je n'ai pas forcément envie de leur en parler, Ryou qui fait de son mieux, je le sais …

\- Aomine-kun, à part ta mère, tu n'as pas d'autres membres de ta famille vers qui te tourner ?

\- Pas vraiment …

\- Pas de frère et soeur ?

\- Non…

\- … Et ton père ?

\- … Non plus… Enfin, je ne sais pas où il est, n'y ce qu'il fait, donc… Non...

Elle fronce les sourcils, pas certaine de comment elle doit comprendre ma réplique.

Le docteur Miano finit par écraser sa cigarette et par se relever. Je suis son mouvement, comprenant que c'est le moment pour nous de rejoindre Ryouta.

Je dois faire peine à voir vu le regard que me lance le docteur.

\- Aomine-kun ?

J'ai à peine le temps de jeter un regard vers elle que je sens deux bras m'entourer et un corps se serrer contre le mien.

Elle me caresse doucement le dos, dans un geste répétitif.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience, mais tu es en plein craquage émotionnel. Tu trembles comme une feuille et tu donnes l'impression que tu vas t'écrouler au premier pas que tu vas faire. Lâche prise mon grand… Je sens que tu as déjà craqué hier avec ton amie, mais si tu as encore besoin, n'hésite pas. Prends le temps de soigner tes blessures et de te ressourcer. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, et écoute-toi…

Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que le message est passé. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir sortir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot maintenant.

Elle me relâche doucement, et m'invite à la suivre vers son bureau.

Le trajet se fait en silence, mais ce n'est pas pesant. Je ne pense à rien, je me laisse guider et … C'est reposant.

On passe les portes de l'ascenseur, et nous nous dirigeons vers la deuxième porte du couloir.

Une pensée me vient et j'ai l'impression d'être tétanisé. Je sens mon corps réagir à ma place et continuer d'avancer. Comment va réagir Ryouta en me voyant ? Le docteur Miano a dit qu'il avait compris ma situation, mais… Mais devant moi, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?  
Je comprendrais s'il met une distance entre nous. S'il me rejette.  
Et moi ? Comment je vais réagir ?

Le docteur Miano me regarde une dernière fois, pour voir mon état, et décide d'entrer, sans attendre que je sois prêt. Comme si elle, elle savait ce qu'il allait se dérouler.

J'ai à peine le temps de passer la porte, à la suite du Docteur Miano, que je sens Ryouta me serrer contre lui. Je referme mes bras sur lui, dans une étreinte inespérée, qu'il me rend avec toute la force dont il est capable. J'ai l'impression d'être un noyé qui s'accroche à sa bouée. Mais c'est exactement ce que je suis. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans l'océan, sans rien pour m'en sortir. Rien sauf moi-même. J'ai essayé de faire surface, mais j'ai fini par me laisser couler. Et Ryou… Ryou c'est ma bouée, mon gilet de sauvetage, ma couverture de survie… Je suis sûr que si je lui disais ça, il me dirait simplement, que la mer, c'est bleu, comme moi. Comme mes yeux, ou mes cheveux… Parce que Ryouta est imprévisible, qu'il ne comprend pas tout, mais comprend l'essentiel et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir garder ma santé mentale stable.

\- Pardon Dai-i-ki…

Je relève la tête, surpris et déstabilisé. Non, ce n'est pas à lui de s'excuser…

\- T'as pas à t'excuser Ryouta, c'est moi qui ai agi comme un salop…

\- Non ! J'ai fait une bêtise et Dai-i-ki est triste ! Alors…

\- Nan… Nan Ryou… Enlève-toi ça de la tête, tu n'as rien fait de mal… Rien du tout.

\- Mais…

\- Non, Ryou, je ne veux pas que tu penses ça. Ecoute Ryou…

J'ai à peine le temps de finir de prononcer son prénom que je sens ses deux mains encadrer ma mâchoire et son regard s'accrocher au mien.

\- NON ! Toi écoute ! T'es triste ! Et j'ai toujours voulu que Dai-i-ki me parle, et là, j'ai pas é-cou-té ! T'es triste, t'as plus maison, et j'ai pas écouté ! Dai-i-ki se sent tout seul, et moi, je dois montrer que c'est pas vrai ! Moi, je suis là… Même si je fais pas tout bien, je suis là…

J'ai envie de chialer. Sérieux, avec les litres d'eau que je retiens, je pourrais devenir une usine des eaux usées. Je n'ai pas du tout réfléchi avant de lui demander ça, mais j'ai besoin plus que d'un câlin, j'ai besoin de lui tout entier, j'ai besoin de notre relation et de notre lien si particulier…

\- Ryou… Je peux t'embrasser…

Je le vois cligner deux fois des yeux, surpris.

\- Oui, tu peux.

Alors, je ne réfléchis même pas avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, avec toute la tendresse et toute la passion que je ressens pour lui. Avec toute la peine et toute la solitude que j'essaye de relâcher.

Je ne suis pas tout seul. Faut que je m'encastre ça dans le crâne, que je le marque au fer rouge dans mon esprit. Je ne veux plus jamais blesser ceux qui sont là pour moi, comme j'ai pu le faire aujourd'hui. Je crois que le plus douloureux, ce n'est pas la gifle de ma mère, ni ses mots, c'est toute la souffrance qu'elle m'a fait ressentir, toute cette culpabilité et cette peur que j'ai pu ressentir à cause d'elle. C'est le fait que j'ai pris le risque de perdre ce que j'ai de plus précieux. C'est le fait que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, il est là, il reste, et il ne s'accommode pas de ce qui s'est passé. Il arrive à passer au travers. Comme Satsu, comme Tetsu. Et ça, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant et je me sens tellement… Tellement con.

Je sens les doigts de Ryou caresser ma nuque à la naissance de mes cheveux. Je le relâche et le regarde dans les yeux. Le sourire sublime qu'il me lance, tout en passant ses mains sur mes joues pour effacer une quelconque trace de larmes qui n'ont pas coulé me donnent envie de suivre les conseils du Docteur Miano. Lâcher prise.

\- Dai-i-ki fait plus peur… - _Chuchote mon amant_.

\- … Je suis tellement désolé Ryou…

\- Chuuuut… Pas parler, tu dis des bêtises !

\- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu as compris Ryou...Tout ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. C'était méchant, et je t'ai sûrement blessé, et je m'en veux. T'imagines même pas tout ce que t'as fait pour moi…

\- Je sais, Dai-i-ki a dit des choses méchantes, mais c'est pas grave. Tu pensais pas, parce que tu dis tout le temps que j'suis gentil ! Tu recommences pas, d'accord ?

\- Je te le promets...

Je m'apprête à reprendre possession des lèvres de mon amant, quand un raclement de gorge se fait entendre.

\- Vous êtes très mignons, c'est adorable de vous voir comme ça, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Nous avons encore quelques petites choses à voir ensemble, avant que je ne vous laisse partir. On en n'a pas pour longtemps, promis.

Je vois le docteur Miano tourner les talons et me sens rougir involontairement. On s'est un peu donné en spectacle là, quand même.

Ryouta me tire par la main et me lance un petit mot d'encouragement avant de m'entraîner derrière lui vers le bureau. On s'installe à nos places, sans se lâcher la main.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qui se dit, plus occupé à caresser la main de Ryouta, sans le quitter des yeux.

A ce que je comprends, le Docteur fait une rétrospective de ce qu'on s'est dit, pour que mon amant comprenne toute la situation. Il a conscience maintenant de ce que ça implique, je sais qu'il me pardonne…

Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi je m'excuse. Je crois qu'il n'a pas conscience que ce que je lui ai dit est horrible. N'importe qui à la place de Ryou m'aurait mis une droite et n'aurait jamais voulu me revoir. La solution pour que je ne lui fasse plus jamais de mal, ça serait qu'on se sépare… Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui et que Ryou n'a pas conscience que ce que j'ai fait est mal, donc il ne comprendra pas pourquoi je ne veux plus le revoir. Il va s'en vouloir, penser qu'il a fait une connerie, alors qu'il n'est pas en tort. Si je le quitte, on va souffrir tous les deux comme des cons. Je ne peux pas faire ce choix là, je peux pas…

C'est parce que lui arrive à m'excuser, que moi, je ne peux que m'en vouloir. C'est un peu ma punition, en quelque sorte…

\- Aomine-kun ? Tu reviens parmi nous ? - _M'appelle-t-elle avec le sourire._

\- Hum… Désolé, j'ai pas tout écouté…

\- On avait fini… Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus pour vous, pour t'aider, mais je tenais à te rappeler que si tu as le moindre problème… Tu as mon numéro.

\- J'pense que vous avez déjà fait énormément pour nous là, je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir tout seul…

\- T'en fais pas, va… Allez, je vais vous laisser. La séance est terminée ! On se revoit Samedi prochain, Ryouta. A bientôt Aomine-kun…

* * *

Le trajet du retour a été rapide et était beaucoup plus agréable que l'aller. Ryouta est resté accroché à mon bras, l'ambiance était vraiment plus détendue et à chaque fois que je regardais vers lui, il me faisait le plus beau sourire du monde avant de se coller plus contre moi. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à lui rendre, ayant mes actions de ce matin encore en travers de la gorge.

Une fois arrivés chez lui, Ryouta a ouvert la porte et la bonne odeur de bouffe qui s'échappe de la cuisine m'indique qu'il est plus que l'heure de manger. La bonne odeur et le grognement de mon estomac, aussi, sans aucun doute.

On se dirige tous les deux vers la cuisine ou Nanami est en train de finaliser le repas.

Elle jette un coup d'oeil sur nous avant de retourner à ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Ça s'est bien passé Ryouta ?

\- Hum… Oui, oui, Dai-i-ki était triste, mais c'est bon main-te-nant !

Son regard se dirige vers moi, dans une question implicite, que je dégage d'un geste de la main.

\- T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Nan, c'est bon… Tu peux aider à mettre la table si tu veux.

\- Okey. Ryou, tu m'aides ?

\- Je fais !

Je lève les mains en signe de paix, et je le vois se diriger vers les différents meubles pour prendre ce qu'il faut et mettre la table. Nanami le regarde faire, sans le lâcher des yeux. Je m'approche d'elle, me calant contre l'évier de façon à garder le contact visuel avec Ryou.

\- Tu sais… Faut le laisser faire des fois… Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il pouvait faire pleins de trucs. Je ne te mentais pas.

\- Ayé ! - _Dit-il, fier de lui en se posant devant moi._

\- Bien Ryou !

Je lui embrasse la tempe pour le féliciter, et seul un petit rire discret me répond.  
On passe ensuite à table, où le repas se déroule doucement. On prend notre temps, on discute un peu. Nanami commence à me poser des questions sur Ryouta, mais mon amant décide de répondre de lui-même et la discussion s'enchaîne entre eux.

Après ça, je me propose pour faire la vaisselle et Ryouta s'impose en tant qu'assistant. Je lave, il essuie, tout simplement. Nanami en profite pour aller se poser dans le canapé, et je lui dit au passage qu'elle peut se détendre, je m'occupe de Ryou aujourd'hui.

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui Dai-i-ki ? - _Me demande t-il en essuyant une assiette._

\- J'en sais rien Ryou… Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir. Ça te dit de glander toute la journée ?

\- Glander ?

\- Ne rien faire et se détendre…

\- Hum… D'accord, d'accord ! Tous les deux ?

\- Yep, tous les deux, je ne vais pas te lâcher du week-end Ryou…

Notre tâche finie, nous nous dirigeons vers sa chambre. Je me fige à l'entrée, la scène de ce matin me revient en pleine gueule et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser.  
Ryouta le voit, je crois, puisqu'il revient vers moi et me tend les deux mains pour que je le suive.

\- Viens Dai-i-ki, le Docteur Miano a dit, faut se reposer. Pas penser, se reposer !

Il me pousse sur le lit sans plus attendre et je n'ai pas le temps de protester que je le sens se coller contre moi. Je roule pour me mettre sur le flanc et lui faire face. Je pose une main dans ses cheveux, et je la laisse faire son chemin jusqu'en bas de son dos et passe mon autre bras sous sa tête pour nous rapprocher au maximum. Ses mains à lui exercent une sorte de massage sur mon torse. Sans un mot, j'approche ma bouche de la sienne pour y déposer un léger baiser. Ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à monsieur, qui lève la tête pour pouvoir m'embrasser plus franchement. J'en profite pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche, ce qui n'a pas l'air de le gêner outre mesure, vu qu'il y répond ardemment. Je suis même surpris d'entendre un soupir de contentement de la part de mon amant.

On continue comme ça un long moment, à se retrouver, à se pardonner… Les caresses de Ryouta me détendent, je me sens comme dans un cocon réparateur. Ce qui fait, qu'au bout d'un moment, je ne me rends même pas compte d'avoir rejoint le pays des rêves, sous les attentions de mon amant….

* * *

J'ouvre un oeil, pas sûr d'où je me trouve. Encore dans le coltard, je me souviens être chez Ryouta. Les souvenirs de ces derniers jours me reviennent rapidement en mémoire, et je me dis que j'aurais préféré continuer à dormir. Je me tourne sur le dos et remarque que Ryou n'est plus avec moi. Je sens aussi que je n'ai plus mes chaussettes et je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi avec la couverture sur moi…. Sûrement une bonne attention de Ryou. La couette, je comprends, les chaussettes un peu moins, ce qui m'arrache un petit rire…

Je prends mon portable, posé sur la table de nuit près de moi (tiens, lui aussi, il a changé de place…) et vois que la journée est déjà bien passée… 17h35... J'avais dit à Nanami que je m'occuperai de Ryouta, bah là, c'est un peu loupé.

Ah… Tiens, on m'aime. J'ouvre mes messages un par un, en prenant le temps de les lire et d'y répondre…

" _Message reçu à 12h15 - Satsu  
_ _Coucou Dai-chan, tout va bien ? J'espère que ça se passe bien avec Ryouta ! On rentre demain soir, donc si tu veux venir dormir à la maison, tu n'hésites pas Dai-chan ! Tu as réfléchis à comment tu vas faire ? Notre proposition tient toujours, tu sais ?! Réponds-moi vite !"_

" _Message reçu à 13h02 - Satsu  
_ _Dai-chan… Ça va ? Tu réponds pas à mon message… Tu es toujours chez Ryouta ?"_

" _Message reçu à 15h - Satsu  
_ _Je sais que tu peux mettre du temps à répondre, mais s'il te plait, réponds…"_

" _Message reçu à 16h45 - Satsu  
_ _Je vais t'obliger à venir à la maison pour le reste de ta vie si tu continues à m'ignorer Dai-chan ! Réponds…"_

" _Message reçu à 16h50 - Tetsu  
_ _Bonjour Aomine-kun, Momoi-san m'a parlé de ce qu'il se passe et je m'inquiète. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. Et si tu as besoin de quelque part où dormir, ma maison t'es grande ouverte. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles s'il te plait.  
_ _PS : Réponds à Momoi-san également, elle va finir chauve à force de s'arracher les cheveux."_

" _Message reçu à 17h01 - Satsu  
_ _Dai-chan…"_

" _Message reçu à 17h05 - Akashi  
_ _Daiki, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais dans une situation délicate. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux m'en parler. Mais réponds à Satsuki, elle commence à être un peu trop bruyante pour ne pas être énervante."_

Woaw… Et bah… Non, mais on peut même plus dormir en paix ?  
J'dis ça, mais j'ai un sourire à la con collé au visage, rien que de me dire qu'on s'inquiète pour moi… Mais bon…

" _Message envoyé à 17h42 - Satsu  
_ _Hey Satsu, du calme, j'ai juste dormi tout l'aprem. Un petit accrochage ce matin avec Ryouta, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant, je crois. Je suis toujours chez lui._ _J'pense que je vais accepter ta proposition de rester chez toi un moment Satsu… J'ai pas trop de possibilités. Merci, pour… tout ça."_

" _Message envoyé à 17h44 - Tetsu  
_ _Merci Tetsu. C'est bon, Satsu va arrêter de vous emmerder je pense. T'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça va le faire."_

" _Message envoyé à 17h46 - Akashi  
_ _Merci. J'ai répondu à Satsu, j'pense qu'elle va arrêter de te harceler."_

Je repose mon portable, heureux malgré moi de tous ces messages.

J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir avant de voir la porte s'entrouvrir et la tête de Ryouta dépasser. J'entends Nanami l'appeler doucement, et il se détourne sans fermer la porte.

\- Ryouta ! Laisse-le dormir, il en a besoin ! Ça ne sert à rien d'aller voir toutes les 5 minutes s'il est réveillé ! - _Dit Nanami, en chuchotant près de la porte._

\- Dai-i-ki est réveillé !

\- Ah...

Je me frotte les yeux en rigolant doucement. Ryouta en profite pour venir me rejoindre. Il s'installe à genoux à côté de moi et me prend la main avant d'entamer la conversation.

\- Tu as bien dormi Dai-i-ki ?!

\- Hum… Merci Ryou. C'est toi qui a enlevé mes chaussettes ? - _Je lui demande, en riant._

\- Hum ! Et j'ai mis la couette ! Et j'ai fermé un peu...un peu les rideaux !

Je passe la main dans ses cheveux et le rapproche de moi. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Nanami refermer la porte délicatement, pour nous laisser une certaine intimité.

\- Merci Ryou…

\- De rien !

\- Et tu as fait quoi, pendant que je dormais ?

\- Euh… J'ai rangé un peu avec Nani ! Après j'ai lu, un peu, mais c'était nul. Après… Après je venais voir si Dai-i-ki était réveillé. J'ai pris du travail et j'ai fait !

\- Du travail ?

\- Hum, des ex-er-cices !

\- D'accord…

\- Mais c'est mieux quand Dai-i-ki est réveillé !

Je tends les bras pour qu'il vienne se lover contre moi. Bien installé, j'ai plus du tout envie de bouger.

\- Dai-i-ki va pas encore dormir ?

\- Non, t'inquiètes, je pense que j'ai assez dormi pour le moment !

J'entends mon portable vibrer à 3 reprises pour me signaler la réception de 3 messages. Et bah, ils sont synchrone ! A moins que ce soit Satsu qui me harcèle.

Je me tourne rapidement pour récupérer le téléphone et me remets à ma place.

\- C'est quoi ? _\- Demande-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou._

\- Des messages…

\- Qui ?

\- Satsu, Tetsu et Akashi…

\- Peux lire ?

\- Si tu veux.

Je le sens se tourner pour se mettre dos à moi, s'en s'éloigner, et pour pouvoir lire avec moi les sms.

" _Message reçu à 17h58 - Satsu  
_ _Ouuuuh ! Méchant Dai-chan ! J'étais inquiète ! Mais c'est bien, si tu as pu te reposer ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Ryouta ?! Ne me remercie pas, Dai-chan, c'est normal ! Et puis, c'est bizarre de lire un merci de ta part ! Dis-moi juste quand tu viendras, pour prévenir maman !"_

" _Message reçu à 17h58 - Tetsu  
_ _C'est normal, Aomine-kun. Tu n'es pas seul."_

" _Message reçu à 17h58 - Akashi  
_ _Bien."_

Je prends la peine de répondre à Satsu, les autres, je ne vois pas ce que je peux ajouter de plus. Je ne vais pas non plus faire une déclaration d'amour à Tetsu, faut pas déconner, et Akashi… Bah je ne peux rien répondre à cette réponse très Akashiste !

" _Message envoyé à 18h00 - Satsu  
Je te raconterai plus tard. Je te dirais plus tard, pour l'instant, je sais pas trop comment je vais faire, mais j'pense revenir chez toi dès demain soir. Je t'enverrai un message quand je partirai de chez Ryou. Et dis que je suis pas poli aussi ! "_

Ryouta ne quitte pas l'écran des yeux et je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais je sens qu'il va me demander quelque chose…

\- Dai-i-ki ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux écrire, moi aussi ?

\- Tu veux...Envoyer des messages aux autres ?

\- Oui !

Il n'attend même pas mon autorisation, je crois qu'il a pris ma question pour une permission. Il me prend le portable des mains et je le vois réfléchir devant mes contacts.

Bof, après tout, il fait de mal à personne… Et j'imagine très bien la tête des gens qui vont recevoir les messages !  
Je profite de sa réflexion pour le serrer contre moi, et lui embrasser la nuque. Ma main se perd sur son ventre tandis que je relève la tête en sentant ses mains en mouvement sur le clavier de mon portable.  
Sa première victime : Satsuki.

" _Message envoyé à 18h06 - Satsu  
_ _Bonjour !"_

Bon bah, au moins, c'est simple ! Il garde le portable en face de ses yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre en attendant une réponse, je suppose. J'ai du mal à détourner mes yeux de cette vision. J'ai très envie d'aller la mordiller moi-même cette lèvre… Faut avouer qu'il est sex' à faire ça… bon, allez on se calme ! Il tourne ses yeux vers moi et me sourit avant de retourner son attention sur l'écran. Je lui embrasse la joue, et me laisse retomber derrière lui pour m'occuper de sa nuque.

Les vibrations me rappellent à l'ordre et je relève les yeux pour lire la réponse.

" _Message reçu à 18h08 - Satsu  
_ _Ryouta ? C'est toi ?"_

" _Message envoyé à 18h08 - Satsu  
_ _Oui !"_

" _Message reçu à 18h08 - Satsu  
_ _Oh ! Bonjour Ryouta ! Comment vas-tu ?"_

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde, comme pour voir ma réaction au fait qu'il parle avec Satsuki.

\- Je peux parler avec Satsu ?

\- Tu es bien parti et tu as déjà répondu à moitié à son message… C'est "er" à envoyer, pas "é"...

\- D'accord, d'accord !

" _Message envoyé à 18h09- Satsu  
_ _Bien bien ! Et toi ? Daiki a dit que je pouvais envoyer des messages !"_

" _Message reçu à 18h10 - Satsu  
_ _Bien aussi, merci Ryouta ! Je suis contente de pouvoir te parler ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !"_

Il répond rapidement à Satsuki en lui disant que lui aussi il est content de parler avec elle et qu'il serait content de la revoir. Je souris à ce fait, content de voir qu'ils s'entendent bien et qu'il a envie de s'ouvrir aux autres…

Il change de contact pour cliquer sur celui en dessous et refais exactement la même chose. Pauvre Tetsu.

Ah non mais… Il compte faire ça avec tous mes contacts ? Je le vois aller sur la conversation avec Akashi pour lui envoyer un "Bonjour !" à lui aussi…. J'hésite entre rire et me planquer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie dans ce lit avec lui. Non mais… Akashi quoi !

Le même schéma se fait, les deux comprennent rapidement que c'est Ryouta qui a kidnappé mon téléphone. Et il leur répond que je lui ai donné l'autorisation.

" _Message reçu à 18h14 - Satsu  
_ _Qu'est ce que vous faites avec Dai-chan ?"_

" _Message reçu à 18h14 - Tetsu  
_ _Aomine-kun est avec toi alors ? Tout se passe bien avec lui ?"_

" _Message reçu à 18h15 - Akashi  
Tu es au courant Ryouta, pour ce qui arrive à Daiki ?"_

Je le laisse répondre, en me disant que de toute façon, il ne va pas y avoir de débordement… Grossière erreur.

" _Message envoyé à 18h15 - Satsu  
_ _J'écris des messages à toi Tetsu et Akashi et Daiki me tripote"_

" _Message envoyé à 18h15 - Tetsu  
_ _Oui Daiki est avec moi Et ça se passe bien on est dans mon lit !"_

" _Message envoyé à 18h16 - Akashi  
_ _Oui je sais alors il dort avec moi dans mon lit !"_

MERDE ! MAIS MERDE ! Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?! Non, mais non… Définitivement, je vais aller mourir de rire et de gène au fin fond de son lit… Je vais garder un oeil sur ce qu'il fait…

" _Message reçu à 18h16 - Satsu  
Dai-chan… Te tripote ?!"_

" _Message reçu à 18h16 - Tetsu  
_ _Oh… Je vois. Vous-êtes nu ?"_

" _Message reçu à 18h17 - Akashi  
_ _C'est très gentil de ta part d'accueillir Daiki dans ton lit."_

Autant mon amant n'en fait qu'à sa tête, autant eux ne sont pas mieux ! C'est quoi ça, ils veulent des détails en plus maintenant ?!

\- Hééééé, pourquoi tu prends le portable Dai-i-ki ?!

\- Je te le rends tout de suite, j'envoie juste un message…

Un message, ou trois d'ailleurs.

" _Message envoyé à 18h17- Satsu  
_ _JE NE LE TRIPOTE PAS ! Ne crois pas n'importe quoi !"_

" _Message envoyé à 18h17 - Tetsu  
_ _Non, mais c'est quoi tes questions à deux balles ?! NON ! On n'est pas à poil !"_

" _Message envoyé à 18h18 - Akashi  
_ _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'y voir un énorme sous entendu derrière cette phrase ?!"_

Je redonne le portable à Ryouta, en me méfiant un peu de la suite. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question.

\- Tiens Ryou… N'écris pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plait…

\- Promis ! Dis Dai-i-ki ? Mi-do-rima, il a des objets du jour ?

\- Un objet chanceux par jour, oui pourquoi ?

\- C'est quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée…

\- Je vais lui demander !

C'est bon, là, je suis mort ! S'il commence à faire chier Midorima, je peux plus rien faire !

Il trouve le contact, et ne se pose même pas plus la question de si ce qu'il fait est bien ou pas...

" _Message envoyé à 18h20 - Midorima  
_ _Bonjour Midorima ! C'est quoi ton objet de la chance aujourd'hui ?"_

" _Message reçu à 18h20- Satsu  
_ _C'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Ryouta ! Et je ne m'imagine rien du tout…"_

" _Message reçu à 18h20 - Tetsu  
_ _Ah, j'ai cru."_

" _Message reçu 18h20 - Akashi  
_ _Peut-être parce qu'il y en a un. C'est très généreux de sa part, on ne sait jamais ce que tu peux faire à Ryouta, Daiki."_

" _Message reçu à 18h21 - Midorima  
_ _Aomine, tu te sens bien ?"_

Tu m'étonnes que Midorima me demande ça ! Et vraiment, les autres, je ne les pensais pas comme ça ! Enfin, j'aurai du m'en douter, après le coup du baiser au terrain...

\- Satsu est une menteuse…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle m'imagine en train de te tripoter, comme tu dis.

\- Oh...

" _Message envoyé à 18h21 - Satsu  
Daiki dit que tu es une menteuse ! Je dirais pas où il me tripote !"_

" _Message envoyé à 18h21 - Tetsu  
_ _Peut être qu'on sera tout nu dans le lit ce soir !"_

\- Nan, mais Ryou, ne lui dit pas ça !

\- Trop tard…

\- Ryou… - _Dis-je ne me tapant le front..._

" _Message envoyé à 18h22 - Akashi  
J'ai pas compris ! Moi je sais ce que Daiki peut me faire !"_

\- NAN ! RYOU !

J'explose de rire… Là, c'est plus possible… Il a envoyé ça à Akashi, merde ! Je n'ai même plus la décence d'être gêné, mon mec est juste intenable…

" _Message envoyé à 18h23 - Midorima  
_ _C'est pas Daiki ! C'est Ryouta ! Je voulais juste savoir ce que c'était l'objet du jour !"_

Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler là, j'en pleure de rire…

" _Message reçu à 18h23 - Satsu  
_ _Oh… Dommage… Je vais harceler Dai-chan pour qu'il me le dise ! Et je ne suis pas une menteuse Dai-chan !"_

" _Message reçu à 18h24 - Tetsu  
_ _Très intéressant. Tu m'enverras un message demain, pour me dire ?"_

" _Message reçu à 18h25 - Akashi  
_ _Tu es sûr que Daiki est d'accord pour que tu envoies des messages comme cela, Ryouta ?"_

" _Message reçu à 18h25 - Midorima  
_ _Mon lucky item du jour était une boite de chewing-gum à la fraise. Pourquoi ?"_

Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de rire, j'en chiale, merde ! J'vais crever...

" _Message envoyé à 18h25- Satsu  
_ _Je vais arrêter d'envoyer des messages ! Daiki arrête pas de rigoler et il faut que je le sauve avant qu'il ne respire plus"_

" _Message envoyé à 18h25 - Tetsu  
Peut-être ! J'arrête d'envoyer des messages Daiki rigole trop et faut que je lui dise qu'il faut qu'il respire !"_

" _Message envoyé à 18h26 - Akashi  
_ _Je sais pas il rigole alors je peux pas demander. Je vais aider !"_

" _Message envoyé à 18h26 - Midorima  
Pour savoir ! Bonne nuit !"_

Je le vois reposer le téléphone et se tourner vers moi pour me masser les pecs.

\- Respire Dai-i-ki ! Faut respirer pour vivre ! …

\- Ouh… Ouh… Putain…

\- A y'est ? Calmé ?

\- Ouais…

Quelques rires m'échappent encore, mais ça va, je pense que je vais vivre… Je prends de grandes inspirations pour me calmer… Ça fait très, très longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça…

Le portable vibre 3 fois, et je prends le temps de le reprendre pour voir ce que donne la fin de cette … épopée ! Je mets le portable au dessus de nous pour que Ryouta puisse lire aussi…

" _Message reçu à 18h27 - Satsu  
_ _Oh, dommage ! Sauve le quand même ! Bonne soirée tous les deux ! Dai-chan, tu me redis pour demain ! Je suis contente de voir que ça va..."_

" _Message reçu à 18h27- Tetsu  
Tu peux lui faire du bouche-à-bouche Ryouta, si jamais Aomine-kun ne respire plus. Bonne soirée."_

" _Message reçu à 18h29 - Akashi  
Bon courage Ryouta."_

Les salops…

\- Dai-i-ki, c'est quoi du bouche-à-bouche ?

\- C'est ça…

Je repose mon portable d'un geste, avant de venir conquérir sa bouche de la mienne.

Je le relâche quelques instants plus tard, en souriant.

\- J'aime bien le bouche-à-bouche !

Je ris doucement, pendant qu'il passe ses bras autours de mon cou pour se rapprocher de moi. En espérant qu'il ne pense pas vraiment que c'est ça le bouche-à-bouche... Il a le droit de ne sauver que moi de cette façon !

Cette conversation, même si ce n'était pas moi qui discutait, m'a fait vraiment du bien… Bon, Ryouta racontait n'importe quoi, mais c'était drôle !

Puis, je souligne ses progrès. Il arrive de mieux en mieux à se servir d'un portable, il écrit vite et bien. Même si j'ai cru voir quelques fautes par-ci, par-là et quelques problèmes de ponctuation, il y a quand même une différence énorme entre les message que je recevais au début de notre rencontre et ceux qu'il écrit maintenant. Je ne sais pas, ça me fait plaisir de voir ça. Et aussi, de voir qu'il arrive à se lier à d'autres personnes. Quelque part, je suis peut-être un peu jaloux, mais je sais que je reste privilégié, alors ça me va… Je lui fais part du fond de ma pensée, concernant ses améliorations. Il a l'air content de ça.

\- C'est bien, alors ?

\- Ouais… Je suis fier de toi Ryou…

Je le sens se cacher contre mon épaule. Je sais que ça lui fait plaisir qu'on le lui dise.

\- Hey Ryou ?

\- Mh ?

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi Dai-i-ki ! J'aime Dai-i-ki !

Je le serre plus fort contre moi, heureux d'entendre ça après tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je suis désolé Ryou...

\- Je vais gron-der Dai-i-ki...

Au moins, c'est clair. Je crois que ça veut dire que je dois la fermer, non ?

Il m'embrasse doucement la joue et on se regarde. Juste ça. On ne prend même pas la peine de discuter, on se laisse juste bercé par le moment...

Je ne sais plus trop combien de temps on reste comme ça, je sais juste que c'est un toquement à la porte qui nous ramène à la réalité.

La porte s'ouvre sur Nanami, une main sur les yeux…

\- Vous êtes visibles ? J'dérange pas ?

Je rigole à son ton très sérieux.

\- Oui et non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nani ?

Elle enlève la main de ses yeux, et reste quand même surprise de notre position. Je pense que ça la surprend de voir son petit frère aussi proche de quelqu'un, sans que ça ne le dérange. Un sourire doux, que je ne lui ai jamais vu, se dessine sur son visage.

\- J'voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez me filer un coup de main pour le repas de ce soir…

\- Moi je veux ai-der !

Ryouta se relève et sort du lit. Je le suis à contre-coeur, même si je me dis que je dois bien aider un peu, vu qu'on m'accueille de bonne grâce…

Le reste de la soirée se passe agréablement bien. Nanami donne pas mal de tâches à Ryou pour la cuisine, ce qui le rend heureux. Ça se voit tellement qu'il est heureux de pouvoir aider.

Même en mangeant, on lisait clairement sur son visage qu'il était fier de lui et content d'avoir participé. Peut-être que ça va ouvrir les yeux de Nanami, qui va lui demander plus facilement de l'aide, et organiser des sortes d'activités avec lui.

La suite, vous la connaissez, la routine de la douche, puis du coucher.

Cette journée avait horriblement mal commencé. Mais la roue tourne, comme on dit. Là, je me sens complètement détendu. Je me dis que je vais pouvoir partir sur de bonnes bases pour réfléchir à tout ce qui se passe. Mais pas maintenant, pas demain. Là, je lâche prise, et je profite de ce week-end, autant que je le peux.  
Je ne peux pas passer des mois à m'en vouloir, et même si au fond, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment oublier ce que j'ai fait, il faut que je m'en remette. Rien que pour Ryouta...

A vrai dire, je n'ai eu qu'une pensée avant de m'endormir ce soir là….

 _Tetsu va être déçu… on était pas tout nu dans le lit..._


	23. Chapitre 21

_**Hey ! Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Me revoici pour le chapitre 21 de "Son monde à lui" !**_

 _ **Pour le temps que je mets à poster... Mea Culpa.  
**_

 _ **Je sais que vous étiez beaucoup à être déçus de ne pas voir Daiki et Ryouta "tout nu dans le lit" à la fin du dernier chapitre... Bah, vous allez devoir encore attendre un peu ! :D Mais vous m'avez bien fait rire !**_

 _ **Dans les précédents chapitres, vous m'en avez un peu voulu (ou pas du tout) pour l'ascenseur émotionnel... Encore un petit tour ?  
\\!/ Petit warning pour les propos blessants dans ce chapitre |!/**_

 _ **Merci à miss Neko Tenshi, Phaphilionne, Grenouille Verte, Alsco-chan, Oohfemmeluxieuse, Cookiiie, Shirayuki Yukine, satokoo, Ghin, Waltima, Vyersdra, KeraZK, Futae, Archess84, Typone Lady et loloyaoi pour vos reviews !  
**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris et/ou follow cette fiction !**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour votre soutien !**_

 _ **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 21 ~**

* * *

\- Ouais ?

 _\- On a un problème._

Quelques jours se sont passés depuis la fin du week-end. On a passé notre dimanche à faire les larves, tout en suivant le planning de Ryouta.

J'ai pu discuter avec Nanami de pas mal de choses, notamment d'elle, de ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, de Ryouta, de notre relation, de leur entourage…  
J'ai appris que Nanami était modèle photo, mais qu'elle voudrait se faire un nom en tant que styliste. Seulement...Elle doit s'occuper de Ryouta.. Quelque part, ça m'emmerde pour elle, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à argumenter le pour et le contre de sa situation. Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas à sa place, et parce que je sais d'avance que ça sera défavorable à Ryouta. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Mais elle le sait aussi bien que moi, si ce n'est plus.

Je me suis demandé aussi où était passé Charles. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je l'ai complètement oublié. Apparemment, Sumi l'aurait pris avec elle pour ses tournages à l'autre bout du monde. Nanami m'a fait savoir que c'était pour la tester elle, savoir si elle allait rester avec Ryouta ou faire comme le reste de la famille. A ce que j'ai compris, la réponse n'est pas celle qu'attendait l'autre cinglée.

Bref, l'après-midi passé, je suis rentré chez les Momoi et je me suis littéralement fait sauter dessus par Satsu, qui a déblatéré un nombre incalculable de trucs. Je n'ai pas du tout réussi à suivre ce qu'elle disait, mais bon … On a discuté de ce qui s'est passé avec Ryouta et elle m'a raconté son week-end. Je sens qu'elle s'inquiète vraiment pour moi, même un peu trop. Bon, vu que, elle comme moi, on sait que je peux être un gros con, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, et ça serait mentir de dire que ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Qu'elle s'inquiète, hein, pas de savoir que je suis un gros con !

Sinon, tout est à peu près rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin, concernant ma relation avec Ryouta en tout cas. Je me fais doucement une place chez Satsu, même si je sais que je ne pourrai pas rester éternellement chez ses parents. Pour l'instant, je profite juste de ce qu'on peut m'offrir, sans me poser trop de questions. J'avoue que ça me fait peur de penser à l'avenir et à ce que je vais devoir faire. Des choix. Je vais devoir faire des choix. Et ça, ce n'est pas dans mon habitude. On m'a toujours mâché le travail en quelque sorte, soit on prenait les décisions pour moi et je me laissais porter, soit j'ai juste saisi des occasions au vol. Mais là, c'est différent… Et rien que d'y penser, ça me donne mal au crâne.

Je suis repassé chez moi aussi, à un moment où je savais que ma mère serait absente. Ce n'était pas plus tard que ce matin d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas eu le courage d'y aller avant, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'y retourner. Je ne vais pas mentir, ça m'a fait bizarre. J'avais l'impression d'entrer par effraction chez quelqu'un, alors que j'avais la clé. Je ne me suis pas vraiment attardé, j'ai pris toutes mes affaires, quelques babioles que je voulais garder, mon ordi, des souvenirs… Tout ce que j'aurais pu regretter de laisser derrière moi, au final. J'ai refermé la porte, sans même jeter un dernier regard, en essayant de chasser ce sentiment d'abandon qui me déchirait. J'ai le pressentiment que je n'y retournerai pas. Plus jamais. Et me dire que je laisse toute une vie derrière moi, ça n'a rien d'agréable.

Je chasse mes idées d'un coup de tête. J'ai autre chose à penser là, maintenant, tout de suite… Je m'allonge sur le sol, une main sur les yeux pour me protéger du soleil.

\- C'est quoi le problème, Nanami ?

J'entends la soeur de Ryouta soupirer à l'autre bout du téléphone. Ok, je crois qu'on a vraiment un problème…

 _\- J't'explique vite fait. Les parents rentrent ce week-end._

Ok, on a vraiment un problème.

\- Vas-y, explique…

 _\- En gros… T'es au courant un peu pour nos parents ?_

\- Si tu veux me parler du fait qu'ils en ont rien à carrer de Ryouta, ouais, je suis au courant...

 _\- Ouais, bah en gros, quand ils sont à la maison, c'est l'horreur pour Ryouta. Il passe son temps à s'en prendre plein la gueule et il n'a le droit de rien faire. Et vu que ça fait un moment qu'ils se sont barrés, à mon avis, ils vont bien se défouler sur lui… -Dit-elle, très cynique._

\- Putain… Et en gros, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Ça m'étonne quand même que tu aies eu le réflexe de m'appeler…

\- … _Je t'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Quand ma mère a appelé pour me dire qu'ils rentraient, j'me suis juste dit qu'il fallait que je te prévienne. Puis, bah, je me suis dit que t'aimerais bien être au courant._

\- Ouais… Jusque-là, je te suis.

 _\- Bref, on s'en fout de pourquoi je t'ai appelé, l'important, c'est de savoir si t'as envie de faire quelque chose pour Ryouta._

\- Bah, évidemment, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire ! Je te rappelle que j'ai plus de chez moi !

 _\- Merde, j'avais oublié ça… Écoute, on n'a pas 36 solutions, soit on fait comme d'habitude, et il risque d'aller très mal, soit on trouve un moyen pour que Ryouta parte de la maison, au risque qu'il y ait des répercussions._

\- Ouais, mais même si je l'emmène quelque part, il sera stressé, parce que ça sera forcément un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas…

 _\- Tu préfères qu'il se fasse taper sur la gueule ?_

\- Nan… Bien sûr que nan…

Je sens du mouvement à côté de moi, mais je reste concentrer sur la conversation. C'est vrai, il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de possibilités pour protéger Ryouta… Une idée me vient, même si elle ne me plaît pas vraiment...

\- Sinon… Je peux venir ? J'veux dire, je pourrais protéger Ryou et…

 _\- Non, mec, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser._

\- Quoi ?!

Je me relève sur mes coudes, plutôt surpris de ce que me dit Nanami.  
Je tourne la tête pour voir que Satsu s'installer à côté de moi, les sourcils froncés.  
J'entends la voix dans le téléphone reprendre, m'empêchant de répondre à la question silencieuse de Satsu.

 _\- T'en as déjà assez pris dans la gueule ces derniers temps pour en plus devoir supporter ça. La seule chose à savoir, c'est si t'as moyen d'aller quelque part avec lui ?_

Je ferme les yeux, me rendant compte qu'elle refuse pour mon bien.

\- Dai-chan ?... Y a un problème ?

Je me tourne vers Satsu et demande à Nanami de patienter quelques secondes, le temps que j'explique la situation à mon amie. Je lui expose le problème, dans les grandes lignes et elle semble choquée de ce qu'elle entend. C'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé de ça, et que ça ne doit pas être facile à entendre. Satsu se penche vers moi, me fixant droit dans les yeux, avec un regard très sérieux.

\- Dai-chan, t'es stupide ! Ryouta peut venir à la maison ! On pourra s'arranger avec papa et maman !

\- Nan, mais Satsu, tu comprends pas…

\- Si ! Tu m'as déjà dit que Ryouta pouvait s'adapter à son environnement ! Si t'es là, il n'y aura pas de problème, j'en suis sûre !

\- Ouais, ça je sais, mais je veux pas emmerder tes parents…

\- Tu crois sincèrement que ça dérangerait maman ? Dai-chan, fais pas l'andouille ! Je suis sûre que Maman acceptera avec plaisir de rencontrer Ryouta !

\- C'est pas si simple…

\- C'est toi qui compliques tout ! Regarde, je vais demander à maman, et tu vas voir qu'elle va accepter !

Satsu ne perd pas de temps avant de dégainer son portable pour envoyer un message à sa mère. On n'aura peut-être pas la réponse maintenant, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger.

J'entends Nanami m'appeler de l'autre côté du téléphone, et je lui explique vaguement qu'on a peut-être une solution, mais que je ne suis sûr de rien…

Le portable de Satsuki sonne et la réponse ne tarde pas. Elle darde son téléphone bien devant ma gueule pour que je puisse lire la réponse. Sauf qu'elle ne comprend pas que je ne peux pas lire, le portable collé devant les yeux.

\- Tu vois Dai-chan ! Dis à la soeur de Ryouta qu'on a la solution ! Tout va bien se passer !

Je ne suis pas aussi confiant qu'elle, mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Autant en profiter et remercier la famille Momoi, pour me sortir encore une fois d'une galère…

\- Nanami ?

 _\- Ouais ?_

\- J'ai la solution, t'inquiètes pas pour Ryouta. Tu sais quand arrivent tes parents ?

\- _Samedi, dans la matinée normalement._

\- Merde… Satsu, tu penses que Ryouta peut venir dès vendredi soir ?

\- Mais oui Dai-chan, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Ça va être un bordel monstrueux…

\- Je viendrais chercher Ryouta vendredi soir après les cours… Je lui en parlerai, mais tu pourras lui en toucher deux mots ?

 _\- T'inquiètes, je fais ça._

\- Je m'occupe du reste. Si t'as d'autres infos, t'hésites pas, tu m'appelles.

 _\- Ça marche. A plus tard Aomine._

On raccroche tous les deux après une dernière salutation de ma part et je sens Satsu super excitée à côté de moi.  
Attends… Ça ne serait pas un piège son truc ?

\- Satsu… C'est quoi ton plan foireux ?

\- Mouh ! Dai-chan, comment tu peux dire ça ?! - _Me dit-elle en me tapant l'épaule de son petit poing._

\- Je le sens pas…

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi !

Je me rallonge, pour profiter des dernières minutes de pause qu'on a, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui va se passer ce week-end. Satsu me coupe dans mon élan, en mettant sa tête au- dessus de la mienne, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Dis, Dai-chan, on pourrait faire quelque chose à la maison avec les autres, t'en penses quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je ne le sentais pas son truc… Ma tête doit bien refléter mes pensées, vu le coup qu'elle me met dans l'épaule, encore une fois.

\- Moh ! Arrête de te méfier de tout ! Je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien de voir tout le monde et ça te changera les idées ! Et moi j'ai envie de revoir Ryouta et je suis sûre que les autres aussi ! Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être sympa ?!

Et vas-y que je fais ma tête de victime...  
Mais, elle n'a pas tort, quelque part. Ça s'est très bien passé la dernière fois, si on omet l'affaire Jean-Jacques, alors… Pourquoi pas tenter le coup ?

\- J'en parlerai à Ryouta ce soir d'abord, ok ? Je préfère avoir son avis.

\- D'accord ! Tu n'oublies pas, hein Dai-chan ! Pas question que tu te défiles ! Je m'occuperai de tout, tu verras. Toi, tu t'occupes de Ryouta, et moi, je m'occupe de tout le reste !

\- Mouais…

De toute façon, on sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que si je m'occupais des gars… Bah je ne m'en occuperai pas.

La sonnerie de la reprise des cours me parvient, et je me décide à me bouger, malgré l'envie de ne rien faire qui me tiraille. Y a beaucoup de chance pour que je passe mon temps à penser à comment je vais présenter les choses à Ryouta et à ce que je dois prévoir pour ce week-end. Même si Nanami va le briefer, il me restera pas mal de choses à lui dire.

Une fois nos affaires regroupées, on descend du toit et ce mauvais pressentiment me revient. Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose de mal allait se passer, mais plutôt quelque chose de gênant… Ah, ouais, c'est peut-être ça.

Satsu, Tetsu et leurs manies de trouver notre couple "troooop mignoooon"...

\- Hey, Satsu…

\- Mh ?

\- Interdiction de prendre des photos de nous.

\- Rho ! T'es pas drôle Dai-chan. - _Me dit-elle, déçue._

Voilà, je le savais que c'était un piège.

Mais j'ai beau dire ce que je veux, je peux la menacer et gueuler à tout va, je sais qu'elle le fera quand même.

* * *

Je m'installe confortablement sur le lit de Satsu, qui m'a laissé de l'intimité pour que je puisse parler tranquillement avec Ryouta.

D'ailleurs, je viens de juste de raccrocher. Je m'attendais à voir Satsu débarquer à la minute où j'aurais posé mon téléphone, mais non, même pas. Et je profite grandement de cet instant de calme...

Ryouta a accepté très facilement le programme à partir de vendredi, mais je me doute que c'est parce que Nanami lui en a déjà parlé, en parti. Il avait l'air plutôt content de revoir les gars, vu qu'il s'est amusé à répéter le nom de chacun, avec les détails physiques que je lui avais dit la première fois qu'on les a vus.

Ça me fait plaisir de le voir aussi heureux. Je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qu'aurait impliqué le retour de ses parents, parce qu'il a l'habitude et que pour lui, c'est normal… C'est vraiment horrible de dire ça.  
Mais j'en connais une autre qui va être contente… Elle va pouvoir faire sa soirée…

On va avoir pas mal de trucs à régler ensemble. Genre, où est-ce qu'on va dormir avec Ryouta ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Il va falloir que je prépare un peu le terrain aussi… Quand je parle de terrain, je parle autant de la famille que de la maison. Pour cette dernière, je pense que je vais devoir faire un petit tour de la baraque pour éviter toute crise inutile à Ryouta, à cause d'un truc qui ne serait pas à sa place, selon sa logique spatiale. Par exemple, le tiroir à couverts. Chez lui et chez moi, c'était disposé de la même façon. S'il se décide à fouiller et qu'il voit que ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, il va vouloir ranger… Et qui dit ranger, dit refaire toute la déco intérieur ! Ouais… C'est à éviter…  
Et pour la famille Momoi, bah… Je ne vais pas avoir le choix que de leur exposer tout le planning de Ryouta. C'est aussi pour ça que ça me gêne d'accepter que Ryouta vienne, loin de moi de faire penser que j'ai honte de lui, c'est juste qu'il faut que tout le monde se calque sur son planning et ses habitudes. Et ça, ce n'est pas forcément évident de s'y faire, ni de l'accepter.

Faut vraiment pas que j'oublie un détail… Ça ne serait pas gravissime en soi, mais vaut mieux éviter les débordements ou les crises.

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma main, et je décroche sans regarder au préalable à qui j'ai à faire. J'imagine tout bêtement que c'est Ryouta, qui aurait oublié de me dire quelque chose… J'aurais dû regarder qui m'appelait.

\- Oui ?

 _\- Tu es venu à la maison chercher tes affaires, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je me relève d'un coup, posant mes pieds sur le sol pour garder un appui sur le réel.  
Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Ouais.

 _\- … Alors, c'est ça ta réponse ? Tu fuis ?!_

\- Je ne fuis pas !

 _\- C'est complètement immature chaton…_

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à elle. Pas déjà.

J'entends la respiration de ma mère s'accélérer, mais la réponse tarde à venir.

 _\- Je voulais confirmer que tu n'avais toujours pas changé d'avis._

\- Et je ne risque pas de le faire tant que tu ne changes pas d'avis non plus.

Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Pourquoi elle ne peut pas juste me foutre la paix ?! Elle a déjà fait trop de dégâts, pourquoi elle a toujours besoin d'en rajouter ? Discuter, discuter… Elle veut toujours parler de tout pour retourner la situation contre moi ! Je l'ai compris, c'est bon.  
Je suis en train de devenir quelqu'un de bien, je crois. Pourquoi ma propre mère n'accepte pas ça ?

 _\- C'est complètement débile Daiki. J'ai l'impression que tu ne vois pas tout ce que tu perds._

\- Si, t'inquiètes pas, ça je m'en suis bien rendu compte quand je me suis barré et que je me suis retrouvé tout seul.

 _\- Ah ! Donc tu vois…_

\- J'ai pas fini. Ca c'est ce que je me suis dit quand je suis parti. Parce que c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu me faire croire. Que le monde finit toujours par nous abandonner. Tu te rappelles quand tu me répétais ça ?

 _\- …_

\- En partant de la maison, j'ai compris que c'était faux. Je pense que j'ai gagné beaucoup plus que je n'ai perdu.

 _\- Comment tu peux oser dire ça ? JE SUIS TA MÈRE !_

\- Alors assume ton RÔLE, BORDEL !

Depuis quand j'ai une aussi bonne répartie ? Pourquoi je ne raccroche tout simplement pas le téléphone ?

Parce que c'est ma mère, je suis censé tout lui céder et tout accepter ? Toutes ses remarques, toutes ses critiques, je suis censé les encaisser et ne rien dire ?  
Je me souviens quand j'étais gamin, qu'elle me disait qu'elle ferait tout pour que je devienne un homme. Je suis quoi à ses yeux, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

Je vois Satsu ouvrir la porte, me portant un regard inquiet. Je lui fais juste un signe de main, lui faisant comprendre de ne rien faire et de me laisser gérer ça. Elle sort, mais je sais déjà qu'elle est partie avertir sa mère de la situation.

On pose les pions, je sens qu'on se prépare l'un comme l'autre à la dernière argumentation possible entre nous.

 _\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune honte, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi…_

\- Ouais, je suis sûr que t'as sacrifié pleins de trucs pour moi. Sauf que le problème, c'est que la plupart du temps, c'était pour toi que tu le faisais. Quitter papa, c'était pour toi, me laisser toute la liberté du monde, c'était pour toi, me laisser me démerder comme un con, c'était pour toi, toujours essayer de contrôler mes choix, ça aussi, c'était pour toi… N'inverse pas la donne pour te donner bonne conscience.

 _\- Non, mais c'est pas possible ! Vous avez fini de me faire passer pour l'égoïste de service ! Toi et ton père, vous êtes vraiment les mêmes !_

\- Tu voudrais que je ne le pense pas ? Ok, alors vas-y, donne-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle je devrais quitter Ryouta ! Dis-moi pourquoi je perds mon temps avec lui et pourquoi je suis en train de gâcher ma vie.

C'est sa dernière chance, clairement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi je lui permets encore une fois de s'expliquer… Mais sa réponse influencera le premier choix que je devrais faire. Le premier d'une longue série, si vous voulez mon avis…Je n'étais pas prêt à faire ça. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas si on regrette ce qu'on se dit, ou si c'est juste tout ce que nous avons toujours pensé, mais qu'on n'a jamais voulu l'exprimer.

 _\- Parce que tu vas perdre ta mère… Et que tu n'as plus que moi._

Touché, coulé.

Encore une fois, elle se pose en victime. Encore une fois, elle essaye de me faire culpabiliser.

\- Mauvaise réponse. - _Je lui répond, sûr de moi._

 _\- Pardon ?_

\- Je ne suis pas seul. Ça, c'est toi qui as essayé de me le faire croire, mais c'est faux.

 _\- Je suis ta seule famille !_

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres réponses à me donner ? Ça sert à rien de me le répéter, je l'ai compris la première fois.

 _\- Daiki !_

\- J'me demande quand même si tu te rends compte de ce que tu perds, toi, à agir comme ça ?

Elle m'appelle, d'une façon dont je ne lui connaissais pas. Colérique, presque méchante. C'est limite si elle ne crache pas le prénom qu'elle m'a donné.  
Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui pose cette question. J'espère sûrement qu'elle me dise qu'elle regrette, qu'elle ne pensait rien de tout ça, qu'elle… Je ne sais pas. Qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour me retenir...

 _\- Tu sais que je pourrais appeler la police pour leur dire que mon fils a fugué ?_

Je peux toujours rêver.

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui te permets de dire ça ?_

\- Parce que ça donnera une mauvaise image de toi. Parce que je devrais forcément raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et que même si j'étais obligé de revenir, les gens te regarderont. Et ça, tu ne le supporterais jamais. Même pour me récupérer, tu ne serais pas capable d'assumer tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Un silence se fait, et je sais que j'ai touché juste.

 _\- N'oublie pas que l'adulte ici, c'est moi. Que je reste ta mère, de surcroît. Ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi, mon garçon, ça ne fonctionnera pas._

\- Ça ne vaut plus rien pour moi, tu le sais ça ? J'ai peut-être perdu ma mère, mais toi, tu as perdu ton fils. T'as conscience de ça ? Tu le vis comment ? Tu comprendras un jour que c'est toi qui nous a mis dans cette situation, ou tu te sens juste soulagée de retrouver ta liberté ?

Dis-moi, je t'en pris, dis-moi que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour que tu sois fière de moi, j'ai toujours pris ton avis en compte, même quand ce n'était pas nécessaire… J'ai toujours voulu que ma mère soit là pour moi, et quand tu me disais "une prochaine fois, promis", j'y croyais. J'ai toujours voulu y croire, même si tu ne venais jamais à mes matchs, ni à mes résultats d'examens, ni à rien de tout ce qui me concernait. Je voulais juste…. Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes. C'était trop demandé?

 _\- Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je t'ai fait…_

Ok. Là, ça va au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire dans ma vie. Je me mords la lèvre pour retenir la douleur mentale qu'elle vient de m'infliger.  
Je me suis souvent dit que ma mère m'avait abandonné. Mais c'est pire que ça, elle n'a juste jamais voulu de moi.

\- T'aurais préféré que j'existe pas ?

 _\- Ça m'aurait peut-être évité beaucoup de problèmes, oui !_

Ok…. Ok.  
Mon premier choix pour la suite, je le fais maintenant. Pour notre bien à tous les deux, apparemment...

\- Sens-toi libre, maintenant, de vivre comme si tu n'avais jamais eu d'enfant. De toute façon, ça ne changera pas grand chose pour toi. N'essaye pas de me revoir, ça servira à rien. Félicitations, tu viens officiellement de perdre ton fils.

 _\- Atte…_

Je raccroche. Je n'ai plus que ça à faire de toute façon.

J'ai l'impression d'être vidé de toute mon énergie. Je jette le téléphone à côté de moi sur le lit et me prends la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur mes genoux. J'essaye de faire en sorte que les mots de ma mère ne m'atteignent pas, mais c'est dur. Très dur. Involontairement, j'ai encore espéré. Et elle...Elle a dit… Elle aimerait que je n'existe pas. Je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer à ce constat.

J'entends un toquement à la porte, et je sens quelqu'un entrer et se poser à côté de moi. Je reconnais le parfum de la mère de Satsu, qui passe une main dans mon dos. Elle me prend dans ses bras, et je me laisse faire, trop engourdi pour vraiment réagir. Je suffoque, je ne sais plus quoi faire de mes deux mains, ni de moi tout entier. Je prends le temps de me calmer, doucement, pour pouvoir articuler au moins deux mots d'affilés.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Je ne vois pas ce que je peux ajouter de plus. Je me doute qu'elle a écouté la moitié de la conversation, même si elle n'entendait que mon côté. Mais je pense que j'ai besoin de dire à haute voix ce que je viens d'entendre. J'ai trop fait la connerie de tout garder pour moi pour savoir que c'est la pire chose à faire.

\- Elle a dit… C'était ma mère…

\- Je sais…

Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me caresse doucement la nuque pour me détendre et laisser les mots sortir d'eux-mêmes.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment changé de discours… Que je suis comme mon père, que je ne fais que des conneries, que c'est ma mère… Cette fois, elle a juste rajouté le fait qu'elle regrette de m'avoir fait et que je n'aurais pas dû exister.

Je sens la mère de Satsu se braquer contre moi. Elle prend rapidement mon visage entre ses doigts fins, pour me forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et tu y crois ? Tu penses que c'est vrai ?

\- Je sais pas…

\- C'est absurde Dai-chan, tu n'as même pas intérêt à penser que c'est vrai.

J'essaye de baisser le regard pour échapper au sien, sérieux. Mais la mère de Satsu fait tout pour garder le contact visuel.

\- Pense aux gens qui sont là pour toi Dai-chan. Tu penses que Satsuki aurait préféré que tu ne sois pas là ? Et tes amis ? Crois-tu sincèrement que ton petit-ami aurait préféré que tu n'existes pas ?

Peut-être que la vie de Satsu aurait été plus simple sans moi… Mais je sais que si je lui disais ça, elle me mettrait une claque. Elle m'a assez prouvé qu'elle tenait à moi pour une vie entière. Les gars… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux, peut-être pire, j'en sais rien.

Mais pour Ryouta… Je repense à sa façon de me dire qu'il m'aime, à ses sourires, et à toutes ses attentions pour moi. A toutes ces fois où il m'a dit qu'il était heureux avec moi.

\- Dai-chan, crois-moi quand je te dis que si tu n'existais pas, il aurait fallu t'inventer !

Un sourire m'échappe. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est dit avec tellement de conviction. La mère de Satsu m'embrasse le front, et me caresse les deux joues. Je me laisse faire, sans même rechigner.

\- Dai-chan, tu n'es pas tout seul. Je ne me suis jamais forcée à t'accueillir ici, je dirais même que ça me rassure. Alors, ne t'en fais pas pour tout ça, on va trouver des solutions. Et si tu dois rester jusqu'à ta majorité ou plus, ça sera avec grand plaisir...

Je hoche la tête pour simple réponse, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre d'autre. Je pose mon regard sur elle, avec l'idée de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi, mais je me retiens. Le fait qu'elle se mordille la lèvre en fuyant un peu mon regard m'indique qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose, sans savoir si elle peut vraiment m'en parler. C'est drôle, Sastu a exactement la même mimique. J'ai juste envie qu'on me laisse seul et de m'enterrer sous la couette pour faire le mort. Et pourtant, je trouve la force de lui poser la question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle me regarde, en continuant de mordiller sa lèvre, et laisse un soupir s'échapper au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé de recontacter ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non…

\- … Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça Dai-chan, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de façon détournée de t'en parler…

\- Alors dis-le, tout simplement.

Elle a réussi à titiller ma curiosité. Une vague de stress me prend, ne sachant pas ce que je dois imaginer. Il est mort ? Il a parti à l'autre bout du monde ? Il est homo ? Nan, sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Dai-chan… Ton père n'a jamais cessé de prendre des nouvelles de toi.

\- … Quoi ?

\- C'est compliqué… Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment t'en parler, ça ne devrait pas être à moi de le faire…

\- Nan, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Comment ça mon père prend des nouvelles de moi ? Pourquoi je suis au courant de rien ? Pourquoi personne ne me dit jamais rien ?!

\- Calme toi… Je vais t'expliquer…

La mère de Satsu caresse le dos de ma main de son pouce, dans un geste de soutien.

Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, c'est...Trop. Pourquoi on m'a caché ça ? Pourquoi il ne m'appelait pas moi, directement ? C'est quoi encore ce merdier ? J'ai pas eu assez de merdes aujourd'hui ?!...

Elle reprend, après un court silence, pour continuer à me balancer des trucs qui me donnent l'impression de recevoir des coups de machette dans le dos.

\- Il n'a jamais changé de numéro, tu sais ? Il attendait que tu l'appelles…

\- Pourquoi lui, ne m'a jamais appelé ?

\- … En vérité, ça a un rapport avec le divorce de tes parents. Comme tu étais trop jeune pour prendre une décision, il a été décidé que tu resterais avec ta mère.

\- Je vois pas le rapport !

Elle ne fait pas attention à mon ton tranchant. Elle passe au-dessus de ça pour me répondre.

\- Disons que ta mère a fait signer un papier à ton père, convenant qu'il ne devait plus interagir dans ton éducation, sauf si c'était toi qui le contactais…

\- Quoi ? Mais ça n'existe pas ce genre de truc !

\- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, tu sais… Je sais juste que ton père a respecté ça, mais que ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'a rien fait...

\- Il m'a quand même abandonné.

\- Ne le vois pas comme ça, Dai-chan…

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment le voir autrement !

\- Il m'appelle toutes les semaines, tu sais ?

\- Satsu est au courant ?!

\- Non, elle ne le sait pas… Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu sais ? Je ne lui ai pas parlé du fait que tu vivais à la maison, ni de ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère… Ni de Ryouta.

J'ai sérieusement l'impression d'être un acteur de série B, avec les retournements de situations que je vis en ce moment. C'est un pur délire, dites-moi que je vais me réveiller. Je veux qu'on me dise que c'est une blague ! Ça sera toujours moins dur à encaisser que ça...

\- Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça… Si tu as la moindre question, le moindre doute, tu sais que tu peux venir m'en parler ?

\- Hum…

\- Je te donne juste ça, tu en fais ce que tu veux…

Elle me met un bout de papier déchiré dans la main, et referme mon poing dessus. Elle dit que je peux en faire ce que je veux, mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle espère surtout que je ne le jète pas.

\- Tu as tellement mûri, Dai-chan, c'est vraiment étrange pour moi de vous voir grandir…

Elle m'embrasse le front, avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre, en me laissant seul avec moi-même.  
Je prends le temps de regarder ce qui est écrit sur le bout de papier. Un numéro de téléphone. Son numéro de téléphone, j'imagine.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière, et pose un bras sur mes yeux. Que je le veuille ou non, je n'arrive plus à penser. J'ai dépassé mon quota pour les prochaines heures…

Moi qui voulais m'enterrer à jamais, je sens que ça ne va pas être possible.

Je sens un poids à côté de moi qui fait bouger le lit. Après la mère, la fille, hein…  
Satsu prend ma tête pour la poser sur ses jambes repliées et me caresse les cheveux. Même si je voulais être seul, sa présence me fait du bien.

\- Dai-chan, c'est toujours bon pour samedi ?

Je cligne des yeux, essayant de comprendre à quoi elle fait référence… Ah oui, la soirée.  
Je suis surpris qu'elle ne me pose pas de questions. Mais en même temps, je pense qu'elle a bien compris que je ne voulais pas en parler. Du moins, pour le moment. Alors… Sûrement qu'elle essaye juste de me changer les idées...

\- Ouais, Ryouta est carrément partant…

\- Super ! Laisse-moi gérer le reste, Dai-chan !

Je la vois sortir son téléphone, et écrire un sms à toute vitesse, pour ne pas me laisser le temps de changer d'avis.

Je me laisse aller sur les genoux de Satsu et régler les détails avec les autres.

Quand Satsu s'est endormie ce soir-là, j'ai repris le papier où était inscrit le numéro de mon père, pour pouvoir l'enregistrer dans mon répertoire. Une pulsion, un instinct, je ne pourrai pas vraiment dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça.  
Mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai remarqué que je n'avais jamais supprimé son numéro.

* * *

\- Je suis tellement, tellement impatiente !

Vendredi soir. Satsu a été surexcité toute la journée. J'étais à deux doigts de la jeter du toit tellement elle était fatigante ! Je n'ai même pas pu faire ma sieste parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de piailler à côté de moi !

Puis, depuis qu'elle sait que Ryouta va passer le week-end avec nous, elle est ingérable !  
On a dû décider d'où on allait dormir. Ça a été le débat le plus animé de ma vie, je crois. Au final, elle a gagné, on va prendre son lit avec Ryouta et elle compte dormir dans le canapé. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Elle n'a pas pensé au fait que Ryouta risque de ne pas être d'accord avec ça…

Puis, j'ai passé tout un repas à expliquer la façon dont Ryouta fonctionnait aux parents de Satsu. Je déversais un flot de parole incroyable pour être sûr de ne rien oublier… Au final, c'est encore une fois sa mère qui m'a rassuré, en m'affirmant que tout se passerait bien.

J'ai pu re-discuter de ce qui s'était passé avec ma mère avec Satsu, sa mère et Ryouta. Ouais, parce que j'avais… Besoin de lui en parler. Il a été plus patient que la dernière fois pendant mon appel, il a pris le temps de m'écouter avant de me rassurer. Lui, il est content que j'existe, et c'est le principal. Je m'en remets petit à petit de ce que ma mère m'a dit et… Je pense que ce week-end va quand même me faire du bien.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur mes pensées et pas sur la folle à côté de moi, qui est à la limite de sautiller de joie.

J'ai bien vérifié toutes les pièces de la maison ? Ouais, ça c'est bon. Tout le monde est prévenu ? Ouais, ça aussi c'est ok. J'espère vraiment que je n'ai rien oublié. Je re-visualise l'emplacement des produits ménagers, des objets dans la maison, des produits dans la salle de bains… Normalement, c'est bon. Oh et puis de toute façon, s'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, Ryou nous le fera savoir !

On arrive devant la maison et je passe le portail sans sonner, comme je le fais d'habitude. Satsu s'est enfin calmée et se tient presque cachée derrière moi. Elle est sûrement impressionnée par la taille de la baraque.

Je frappe à la porte et Nanami nous ouvre rapidement.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, Momoi Satsuki derrière moi.

\- Moh, Dai-chan ! T'es pas gentil !

Les deux filles se saluent, et je remarque rapidement l'état de fatigue de Nanami, comme si elle était prête à faire un meurtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Ryouta est… Intenable. Si t'as une idée pour le calmer, te gêne pas !

Oula, on est dans un état de crise ? Je laisse Satsu et Nanami ensemble, je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, mon amie fera la conversation.

Je monte les escaliers, sans ajouter quelque chose. Autant voir de mes propres yeux ce qu'il se passe.  
J'arrive devant la chambre de Ryouta et je frappe, attendant sa réponse avant de rentrer.

Ok, je vois le genre. Ryouta a des envies de déménagement, ou ça se passe comment ?

\- Dai-i-ki !

Je le vois arrêter ce qu'il fait pour venir me faire un câlin. Je reste toujours sans réaction face à l'état de la chambre.

\- Ryou, pourquoi tu as enlevé tout ce que tu avais dans ton armoire ?

\- Je… Je sais pas, pas vraiment… Faut prendre quoi Dai-i-ki ? Je voulais… Je vou-lais prendre ça ! Mais pas ça ! Et…

\- Chuuuut…

Aucun doute à avoir, il est juste mort de peur. Je le serre contre moi et lui caresse la nuque pour essayer de le détendre. Je regarde son sac grand ouvert sur son lit, qui n'attend qu'à être fait. J'imagine que Ryouta a passé un long moment à le faire et à le défaire, complètement perdu.

\- Tu veux me dire ce qui te fait peur Ryou ?

Il prend un petit temps pour me répondre, et fixe ses mains avant de jouer avec ses doigts. Il a du mal à garder son regard sur quelque chose, et tremble un peu. Je me rends compte à quel point ce genre de situation est difficile pour lui…

\- Connais pas… Je sais pas…. On va faire quoi Dai-i-ki ?

Je lui avais dit, à Nanami, que le changement lui faisait peur. Nos sorties, c'était différent, parce que c'était un endroit neutre et qu'on était tous les deux. Chez moi aussi, c'était différent, parce que c'était chez moi et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Puis, peut-être que comme c'était chez moi, il en a déduit tout seul la façon dont était rangé ma maison, j'en sais rien… Mais en tout cas, là, il faut que je le rassure…

\- Pour ce qu'on va faire, et bien, on va faire comme d'habitude, d'accord Ryou ? On va aller chez Satsuki à pied, puis on va discuter ou faire une activité ensemble. Ensuite, le papa et la maman de Satsuki vont rentrer du travail, donc on parlera un peu avec eux et on va manger tous ensemble. Après on ira prendre la douche, comme d'habitude et on ira sûrement dans la chambre de Satsu. Est-ce que jusque-là, tu comprends ?

\- Oui… Oui… On va prendre la douche tous les deux Dai-i-ki ?

\- Oui, comme d'habitude. Je resterai tout le temps avec toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul.

\- Et dormir tous les deux ?

\- On dormira tous les deux aussi, oui.

\- D'accord, d'accord…

Je le sens se détendre dans mes bras. Je pense qu'il avait besoin de ça. J'imagine que quand on ne connaît pas quelque chose… On essaye de se l'imaginer ? Sauf que Ryouta a un peu de mal avec ce qui n'est pas concret. Le docteur Miano m'a dit une fois que c'était plus simple pour lui de s'imaginer les choses si on lui décrivait en détails les lieux, les activités, les personnes… Peut-être que je peux lui dessiner là maison de Satsu ? Ouais, nan, mauvaise idée, je dessine comme une brêle. Par contre...

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te décrive un peu la maison de Satsu ?

\- Oui !

Je souris et je réfléchis à comment je peux lui expliquer ça. Je commence par l'extérieur, lui expliquant un peu à quoi ressemble la maison, puis j'essaye de décrire l'emplacement des pièces. Heureusement que la maison de Satsu ne ressemble pas à un manoir, parce que j'aurais eu du mal à faire ce que je fais là ! J'essaye de lui expliquer pièce par pièce ce qu'il peut trouver… Je sais que j'oublie des détails, mais rien que lui décrire tout ça me demande pas mal de concentration ! Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ça, mais je fais au mieux pour rassurer mon amant...

Je tente de lui présenter les choses le plus simplement possible, tout en exerçant des pressions sur ses mains. Il a les yeux perdus dans les vagues, mais je sais qu'il m'écoute attentivement.

Une fois fini, je lui laisse le temps de tout se mettre en tête. Il relève les yeux vers moi et me sourit, plus confiant qu'à mon arrivée.

\- Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

\- Je prends quoi ? C'est pas, pas facile…

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer tes affaires ?

\- Hum, je veux…

Je le relâche pour le laisser faire à son rythme.

\- On va d'abord ranger tout ça, Ryouta, et on va reprendre au début, d'accord ?

\- Hum !

On prend le temps de réorganiser sa chambre, pour qu'il s'y retrouve un peu mieux.

Je lui demande de temps à autre où il range tel ou tel truc - _Non, sérieusement, je ne pense pas qu'il va avoir besoin de ses tongs_ \- et je décide de prendre les devants pour faire son sac.

\- Ok, alors, je vais te faire une liste de ce qu'il faut prendre, et tu choisis. On fait comme ça ?

\- Hum ! Ok !

Okey, donc il reste 3 jours et 2 nuits, en gros. Donc on y va pour la liste des vêtements d'abord. Je m'installe sur son lit, à côté de son sac de sport, pour pouvoir contrôler discrètement ce qu'il prend. Je lui énumère ce qu'il faut et il choisit sans faire d'histoires. Je le trouve même très sérieux dans sa tâche. Je ne dois pas me planter non plus. J'ai vraiment envie que ce week-end se passe bien, même si on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une crise.

On part ensuite dans la salle de bains pour pouvoir prendre ses effets personnels et on retourne dans la chambre. Je lui propose de prendre de quoi s'occuper s'il veut et je le vois prendre une trousse, des feuilles et un cahier.

Bon… Je crois qu'on est bien là…

\- Tu penses que tu as tout ?

\- Hum ! C'est bon, c'est bon !

\- Alors, on y va ?

\- Oui !

Même si je le sens toujours stresser, il y a du mieux. Ryouta met ses chaussures et sa veste sans perdre plus de temps. Il prend son sac, refusant catégoriquement que je le porte, et regarde une dernière fois sa chambre.

On ferme les volets, puis la porte, avant de descendre les escaliers. Nanami et Satsu sont en train de discuter, autour d'une boisson.  
Ouais… On a mit pas mal de temps, donc, ce n'est pas plus mal !

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour Ryouta !

Je laisse mon amant avec Satsu, lui laissant le temps de prendre ses repères avec elle. Ryouta se sent même capable de poser une main sur le bras de Satsu pour lui parler et je note cet effort dans un coin de ma tête.  
Je me dirige vers Nanami, pour voir les derniers détails.

\- Ça a été ?

\- On a refait toute sa valise, et ranger toute sa chambre, mais je pense que c'est bon !

\- C'était pas gagné… Je te jure qu'il allait me rendre dingue…

Je rigole doucement, comprenant sa façon de penser. Ce n'est pas forcément la personne la plus patiente du monde, moi non plus à l'origine, mais elle fait ce qu'elle peut.

\- Des derniers détails à me faire savoir ?

\- Nan, normalement, j't'ai tout dit… Si y a un problème, tu m'appelles ?

\- Destresse, je gère. C'est pas la première fois que je reste avec lui tout un week-end, je te rappelle !

\- Ouais… Je sais…

\- Donc, on va y aller. Bon courage avec tes parents…

\- Ça, oui, il va m'en falloir !

Je lui souris, et je retourne voir mon amant. Une dernière salutation, un dernier geste de la main, et nous voilà partis pour un week-end qui s'annonce haut en couleurs…

Je prends la main de Ryouta, pour qu'il capte ma présence et ne se laisse pas aller à ses appréhensions.

La maison de Satsu en visu, elle se met devant nous pour parler à Ryouta et lui expliquer où elle habite. Mon amant l'écoute attentivement, en secouant la tête de temps à autre. Arrivés devant le portail, j'entends Ryouta murmurer les indications que je lui avais dites dans la chambre. Je ne me suis pas trop planté apparemment, parce qu'il a l'air de reconnaître ce qu'il s'est imaginé.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, Ryouta pose son sac et commence son inspection. Satsu me regarde, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il fait, mais je ne m'en occupe pas. Je le suis juste au moment où je le vois disparaître dans le couloir, pour lui expliquer telle ou telle pièce. Il se familiarise doucement avec les lieux, et Satsu nous regarde faire, en restant en retrait.

Je crois qu'elle comprend mieux ce que je voulais dire par _"Chaque chose en son temps et chaque chose à sa place"._

Ryouta semble satisfait de la visite guidée improvisée et se détend. Il retourne au salon et continue son inspection, mémorisant petit à petit l'emplacement de chaque objet. On le laisse faire, le silence nous accompagne, reposant. Enfin, pour moi du moins, parce que Satsu n'a pas du tout l'air d'être à l'aise dans sa propre baraque. Je l'avais prévenu…

Je vois Ryouta s'arrêter devant la bibliothèque de la famille Momoi et...Commencer à retirer tous les livres des étagères pour les poser sur le sol. Attends… Oh, merde…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ryouta ? - _Je lui demande, une fois à côté de lui._

\- Ranger !

\- C'est pas rangé, là ?

\- Non !

Disons plutôt que ce n'est pas classé comme il l'entend… Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à regarder les bouquins… Pourtant, il l'avait fait chez moi aussi, dans ma chambre, la première fois qu'il est venu… Je n'y avais pas fait attention plus que ça, mais maintenant, je m'en souviens… En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je touchais beaucoup aux livres que j'avais…

\- Tu ranges comment, Ryou ?

\- Avec les lettres !

\- Par ordre alphabétique, tu veux dire ?

\- Hum !

\- Je te laisse faire… Mais ne mets pas trop le bazar, d'accord ?

\- Promis !

Je vais voir Satsu pour la rassurer sur le comportement de Ryouta. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'a vu qu'un après-midi, et que malgré toutes mes préventions, ça fait toujours bizarre la première fois.

\- Il fait souvent ça ?

\- On a pas vraiment l'habitude de sortir des sentiers battus, tu sais…

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as fait 50 fois le tour de toutes les pièces…

\- Ouais. Mais j'ai pas pensé aux bouquins…

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné Dai-chan…

Je préfère ignorer son commentaire...

\- Si tu nous cherches… Bah, on est là ! T'es pas obligée de rester plantée là, t'es chez toi, et tant qu'on laisse Ryouta faire, il dira rien.

\- D'accord…

Elle se dirige vers sa chambre, sûrement pour se changer. Je défais ma cravate et me pose à côté de Ryouta.

\- Tu veux aider ?

\- Pourquoi pas, tiens…

Allez, ce n'est pas bien compliqué… Et si ça ne lui plaît pas, bah, je sais qu'il fera à sa sauce.

Alors, quand la mère de Satsu rentre chez elle, elle a l'honneur de voir deux couillons en train de trier ses bouquins dans le salon. Je l'entends rire doucement, sans faire de commentaires et s'approcher de nous après avoir posé ses affaires.

Elle s'accroupit devant Ryouta, qui est concentré sur ce qu'il fait.

\- Bonjour…

Il sursaute un peu et je pose une main sur sa jambe, pour ne pas qu'il prenne peur.

Il se tourne vers la mère de Satsu, un sourire sur les lèvres et un livre dans chaque main.

\- Bonjour !

\- C'est Hitori, la maman de Satsu…

\- Enchantée… Tu t'appelles Ryouta, c'est bien ça ?

\- Hum ! Je m'appelle Ryouta !

La mère de Satsu garde un petit sourire en coin des lèvres, et lui parle doucement, sans le brusquer, mais sans en faire des tonnes. C'est ce que j'aime chez cette femme, elle reste naturelle avec tout le monde.

Elle se relève, nous faisant savoir qu'elle va préparer le repas. Je préviens Ryouta que je reviens avant de la suivre dans la cuisine.

\- Je suis désolé pour les bouquins, j'avais pas…

\- Hey, ce n'est pas grave Dai-chan, ça ne me dérange pas. Ne stresse pas autant, je vois que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour ton petit ami, mais tu m'as l'air aussi stressé que lui ! Détends-toi, tu nous as assez parlé de Ryouta pour qu'on comprenne qu'il a besoin de faire ce qu'il fait ! _\- Me dit-elle, toujours avec son sourire doux sur les lèvres._

\- Ouais…

\- Retourne le voir ! Je vous appelle quand le repas est prêt.

Elle me jarte presque de la cuisine en me poussant dans le dos.  
Cette femme est géniale ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui embrasser la joue, avant de retourner voir mon amant.

Il n'a pas bougé de sa place, continuant son affaire.

Je m'y remets aussi, jusqu'à l'arrivée du père de Satsu. Il a l'air plus surpris que sa femme de nous voir classer sa bibliothèque, mais ne dit rien. Il laisse échapper un petit rire, avant de venir se présenter à son tour.  
Satsuki nous rejoint un peu plus tard, pour nous filer un coup de main. En vrai, c'est plutôt marrant ce qu'on fait. Ryouta nous fait savoir quand on se trompe, et c'est assez drôle de voir qu'il est plus rapide que nous par moment.

A trois, on termine plus rapidement que je ne le pensais et je finis par m'allonger sur le sol pour me détendre. C'est crevant quand même de classer des trucs. Ryouta se rapproche et s'agenouille à côté de moi.

\- Ça va mieux ? - _Je lui demande en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

\- Oui !

\- Tant mieux...Dis-moi s'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui te perturbe, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Ryouta pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et j'entends Satsu couiner à ce geste.

\- Interdit.

\- Mais... !

\- Interdit !

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

\- Interdit quoi Dai-i-ki ?

\- De prendre des photos de nous…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie et que je sais qu'elle va pas arrêter de m'embêter avec ça…

\- Hum, d'accord, d'accord. Pas de photos Sat-su !

\- D'accord, je ne prendrai pas de photos ! - _Dit-elle en levant les deux mains, en signe de paix. Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose, sans arriver à distinguer ce qu'elle dit._

\- C'est l'heure Dai-i-ki…- _Dit-il en me montrant sa montre._

\- Je sais… La maman de Satsu va nous appeler quand le dîner sera…

\- A table !

\- ...prêt…

\- La maman de Satsu a appelé !

Je me relève en lui tendant la main, pour qu'il suive mon mouvement.

Je laisse Ryouta se placer à table et m'installe à côté de lui.  
Le repas se fait dans une super ambiance, la famille Momoi sollicite pas mal Ryouta pour discuter, Satsu raconte un peu ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois… Elle ne peut pas vraiment s'empêcher de commenter à quel point "on est trop chou", et apparemment, la mère est du même avis. Je fais profil bas, en me disant que je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. Et ce n'est pas comme si le père de Satsu allait m'aider, bah nan, il préfère se marrer du comportement des deux femmes à table. Et la solidarité masculine, hein ?!

Bref, à part ça, tout se passe bien, Ryouta se sent à l'aise et a l'air de vraiment faire bonne impression, et ça, ça me fait plaisir. C'est un peu comme si je leur présentais leur gendre, vu qu'ils ont plus été des parents pour moi que les miens. Donc, de savoir qu'il est accepté, ça m'enlève un poids...

Une fois le repas fini et la table débarrassée, Ryouta s'approche de moi et me colle sa montre sous le nez pour me faire savoir la suite du programme, même si je m'en doutais déjà.

\- Douche ?

\- Yep, on va chercher nos affaires et on y va !

On prend son sac dans l'entrée et des affaires pour moi et je préviens Satsu qu'on emprunte la salle de bains.  
Je la vois en train d'essayer de dissimuler un sourire, mais ses yeux qui pétillent ne peuvent pas me duper.

Avant de refermer la porte de la pièce, j'entends la voix de mon amie, qui trahit son émoi...

\- Maman, ils vont vraiment prendre leur douche ensemble ?…

\- Apparemment…

\- Oooooh…

Espèce de fangirl.

* * *

La nuit est bien tombée maintenant, et nous avons passé le reste de la soirée tous les 3, à discuter sur le lit de Satsu.

Je suis posé contre le mur, Ryouta entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse et Satsu s'est assise contre la tête de lit. Je vois bien qu'elle a très envie de prendre son téléphone à côté d'elle, pour nous inonder sous le flash. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Pas encore. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'envoyer régulièrement des messages à une certaine personne que je suppose être Tetsu. Ils font vraiment la paire ces deux-là...

Ryouta est comme qui dirait en train de somnoler sur moi, et je me dis qu'il est sûrement temps d'aller nous coucher. Surtout que demain risque d'être une longue journée pour lui.

Je soumets l'idée à Satsu, qui s'apprête à sortir de la chambre pour nous laisser son lit, comme elle l'a exigé. Pour ma défense, elle n'a pas du tout voulu écouter mes arguments contre. Mais comme je l'ai dit… Je n'ai pas joué ma dernière carte.

\- Dors où Satsu ?

\- Sur la canapé, dans la salon, Ryouta. - _Lui dis-je, en me mettant déjà sous la couette._

\- Mais non ! Faut dormir dans la chambre !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ryouta, ça me va parfaitement comme ça !

\- Mais le salon, c'est pas pour dor-mir !

Et ouais… La carte de mon amant. On dort dans une chambre, point.

\- Tu n'oserais quand même pas contredire Ryouta ? Hein, Satsu…

\- … Dai-chan, tu le savais dès le début que ça se passerait comme ça…

\- Ouep.

\- Mouh ! Bon, bah, je vais chercher un futon alors, je vous laisse quand même mon lit ! Pas de discussion ! Ca vous va comme ça ?

\- Ryouta ?

\- Hum…

Satsu prépare son lit de fortune, et même si ça me fait chier de la laisser dormir là-dessus, je ne veux pas imposer ça à Ryouta. Dilemme… Qui se résout quand même facilement, vu que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire !

Ça va être drôle demain, si tout le monde reste dormir… Je vois déjà Ryouta faire une scène, expliquant qu'on doit tous dormir dans la chambre de Satsu. Ça va être magnifique…

Ryouta me rejoint sous la couette, s'installant confortablement, et j'en profite pour nous recouvrir de la couette. Satsu est déjà prête pour dormir et nous regarde fixement, comme pour ne pas louper une miette du spectacle. Sauf qu'on est pas à la foire ici, elle verra rien du tout !

\- Bonne nuit Satsu.

\- Bonne nuit Sat-su... - _Dis mon amant, déjà sur le point de s'endormir._

J'éteins la lumière, laissant le noir nous envelopper et nous cacher du regard curieux de mon amie.

\- Mouh ! Dai-chan, t'es pas sympa !

\- J'ai dit, Bonne nuit Satsu.

\- Je me vengerai Dai-chan… Bonne nuit !

Je profite de l'obscurité pour embrasser mon amant, et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit en chuchotant. Il ne répond qu'à peine, se rapprochant de moi dans son demi-sommeil. J'entends la respiration de Satsu se calquer sur celle de Ryouta et je ne mets pas beaucoup de temps à les rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée…

Vous aussi, vous vous dites que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de laisser le champ libre à Satsu pour faire ce qu'elle veut ?

… On verra bien demain matin...


	24. Chapitre 22 Part 1

**Hey ! Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

 **Me re voici pour le chapitre 22 PART1 de "Son monde à lui" !**

 **Ce chapitre se scindera en deux parties, puisque j'avais trop de choses à dire, je voulais aborder trop de sujets, et quand j'ai vu que j'étais déjà à plus de 20 pages... Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête à un moment !**  
 **On part sur un chapitre assez calme, tout en simplicité et en douceur, en tout cas pour la première partie !**

 **Merci à Haru-carnage, miss Neko Tenshi, KaraZK, Alsco-chan, satokooo, Oohfemmeluxieuse, loloyaoi, Typone Lady, Futae, Neko Cornelia et Ghin pour vos reviews !**

 **Merci à ceux qui follow et/ou mettent en favoris cette histoire !**

 **Merci pour votre soutien, vraiment !**

 **Et sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

*Réponses Guest :

 **NekoCornelia** : _Merci pour ta review ! Ce n'est rien, merci de prendre le temps de laisser ta trace, ça fait très plaisir ! Woaw, tu attaques fort avec touts ces compliments. Tu vas me faire rougir et me rendre niaise ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à ça, à part un grand merci. Vraiment. Comme beaucoup, tu n'as pas été convaincu par le thème, je te rassure, tu n'es ni la première et tu ne seras peut-être pas la dernière ! Si le Aokise est devenu ton OTP, j'ai rempli ma mission ! C'était important pour moi que Ryouta ait l'air... Unique, mais comme tout le monde. Parce que lui, il ne veut pas être traité différemment parce qu'il est autiste. Il a conscience de sa spécificité et Daiki l'accepte comme il est. Aussi, je voulais montrer qu'on ne vit pas dans un monde de bisounours, mais qu'on peut s'en sortir quand même. Aaah... Les lemons... C'est toujours plus dur à écrire qu'à lire, donc je suis contente de voir qu'ils ne font pas tâches dans l'histoire ! Encore merci pour tout, bonne lecture et mon mot de la fin sera : AOKISE FOR EVER ! A la prochaine !_

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 22 PART 1 ~**

* * *

C'est un bruit qui me réveille ce matin-là. Je sens le souffle de Ryouta dans mon cou, et son corps collé contre le mien. Encore dans le coltard, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où provient le son, ni ce que ça implique. J'essaye de me remettre les idées en place, malgré l'envie de retourner avec mon amant aux pays des rêves.

Quelque chose n'est pas normal. La situation me dépasse un peu, mais quelque chose me dit que quand j'ouvrirai les yeux, ce que je verrai ne me plaira pas.

Ok, on se concentre. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un sur le lit, avec nous ?

…

Je vais la tuer.

 **-** Satsu…

J'ouvre un oeil brumeux sur l'intruse qui profite de mon état pour faire ce que je lui ai explicitement interdit de faire.

Satsu est penchée sur nous, téléphone à la main, se prenant pour une paparazzi en herbe. Au moins, elle a eu la décence de ne pas mettre le flash.

\- Tu as deux secondes pour dégager, sinon je te jure que je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux, surprise de s'être fait attraper en flagrant délit, et ne prend même pas la peine de peser le pour et le contre pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Je me tourne vers mon amant pour le prendre délicatement dans mes bras, en espérant que le sommeil veuille bien encore de moi.

Prêt à me rendormir, j'entends encore une fois ce petit bruit si caractéristique, avant que la porte ne se referme.

Je vais définitivement la tuer.

* * *

A moitié endormi, la tête dans les bras sur la table de la cuisine, j'essaye par n'importe quel moyen de ne pas écouter Satsu et Ryou parler de trucs totalement niais à côté de moi. Mon amant m'a encore une fois tiré du lit, à peine avais-je ouvert un oeil.

Je n'ai même pas la force d'engueuler mon amie pour ce qu'elle a fait ce matin. Plus tard. La vengeance est un plat qui se cuit… Nan, qui se congèle… Non, plus… Oh et puis merde, je ne sais plus.

Je sens les bras de Ryouta m'entourer, son torse contre mon dos, et sa tête se pose délicatement contre la mienne. Il me caresse le ventre tout en me parlant à voix basse.

\- Pas dormir Dai-i-ki, plus l'heure...

Je me relève un peu, sans me brusquer pour ne pas entrer en collision avec le menton de Ryou. Je le fixe, le regard fatigué et il me lance l'un de ses sourires qui me font tomber amoureux de lui un peu plus à chaque fois. Que voulez-vous que je dise à ça ?...

Je m'assois correctement pour pouvoir le tirer vers moi et l'installer sur mes genoux.

Profite Satsu, je ne suis pas assez réveillé pour t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ryouta me caresse les cheveux, tandis que je pose ma tête sur son torse. Si je ferme les yeux, je m'endors. Il m'embrasse doucement le front, m'incitant à sortir des limbes du sommeil.

Je prends la tasse en face de moi et avale quelques gorgées pour permettre de reprendre pied sur la réalité.

Je vois Satsu, en face de nous, les deux coudes sur la table et la tête dans les mains, en train de nous regarder avec des yeux pétillants. Je suis sûr que si elle ouvre la bouche, elle vomira des arcs-en-ciel, au stade où elle en est…

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui Dai-i-ki ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? - _Dis-je ne me frottant les yeux._

\- … Sais pas, moi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de faire ? - _Me demande-t-il le plus simplement du monde. Je me tourne vers Satsu, sachant pertinemment que c'était une question rhétorique, plus pour lui-même, et que Ryouta n'attend aucune réponse de ma part._

\- T'as une idée Satsu ?

Elle sort de sa léthargie à ma question, abandonnant son monde de bisounours gays.

\- Euh… On peut… On peut préparer la soirée ? Voir ce qu'on pourrait faire et comment on s'organise ? Puis il y a quelque chose que je voudrais montrer à Ryouta !

Pour la première partie, c'est une excellente idée. Mais je me méfis clairement de ce qu'elle veut lui montrer…

\- Ouais, on peut faire ça ! Tu te sens prêt à organiser une fête, Ryou ?

\- Jamais fait ça !

\- On fera ça ensemble d'accord ? Et comme ça, tu sauras comment ça se passera et il n'y aura pas trop de surprises, ok ?

\- Ok !

On finit tranquillement le petit-déjeuner, sans que Ryouta ne quitte mes genoux.

Après ça, on se prépare tranquillement chacun notre tour. Il va falloir que je voie avec Ryouta pour ses rituels quotidiens, pour voir s'il veut tout garder comme d'habitude, ou s'il préfère faire en fonction de la soirée. Les parents de Satsu sont déjà partis pour le week-end, nous laissant la maison pour nous seuls.

On a établi notre camp sur la table basse du salon pour pouvoir tout organiser. Chacun dans un coin, on essaye de trouver des activités, des jeux simples pour que tout le monde puisse participer et que Ryouta ne se perde pas dans les règles. On pense à des jeux de société, passant par des jeux de cartes et à ceux de questions/réponses, mais aussi à des actions vérités et autres. On prend le temps d'expliquer à chaque fois les règles à Ryouta, qui nous dit si ça lui semble compliqué ou pas. Je pense qu'avec ça, on tiendra la soirée sans s'ennuyer, même si on risque de surtout parler, je préfère qu'on pense à des activités au cas où. Ça sera un peu mort de proposer un basket en plein milieu de la nuit.  
On a appris tous les deux de la bouche de mon amie qui viendrait ce soir… Je lui ai rapidement parlé de ceux qu'il avait déjà vu, juste pour lui remettre en mémoire, puis le seul nouveau… Je ne savais pas qui c'était. Le copain de Murasakibara, apparemment...

Satsu nous parle également de ce qu'elle avait prévu en nourriture et au niveau du couchage. Et… Comment dire ? Autant les pizzas, ça n'a pas été un problème pour Ryouta… Autant, il faut essayer de lui faire comprendre que, non, on ne pourra pas tous dormir dans la chambre de Satsu. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dormir à 9 dans la chambre, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Mais je vois bien que ça le perturbe…

\- On essaiera de tous nous caser dans la chambre de Satsu, ok Ryou ? Mais si on voit que ce n'est pas possible, il y en a qui dormiront dans le salon. C'est n'est pas grave, et il ne faut pas t'inquiéter de ça. D'accord ?

\- Hum…

On finit rapidement par se décider au final, et la journée passe tranquillement, entrecoupée du repas et des différentes pauses qu'on s'autorise entre quelques explications et décisions.

\- Ça, c'est fait…

\- Ouuuh.. Je ne me serai jamais doutée que c'était aussi compliqué de faire une soirée ! - _Réplique Momoi, en s'étirant sur le sol._

Passons ensuite aux autres explications avec Ryouta. En fait, vu tout ce dont on a déjà parlé, il ne me reste qu'une chose à élucider. La douche.  
Ryouta se rapproche de moi et s'allonge en posant sa tête sur mes cuisses. On l'a épuisé avec toutes nos explications. C'est con, parce que la fête n'a même pas commencé ! Bref, je profite de son état pour le questionner une dernière fois.

\- Ryou…

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai encore une question pour toi, la dernière. D'habitude, on prend la douche le soir, mais est-ce que tu préfères la prendre avant que tout le monde arrive, pour être tranquille ? Ou est-ce que tu préfères faire comme d'habitude ?

\- Je sais pas, Dai-i-ki…

\- Pour être plus clair, soit on prend notre douche maintenant, et donc on sera tranquille ce soir, soit on fait comme d'habitude et on laissera les autres quelques minutes le temps de nous laver. C'est toi qui décides.

Je le vois baisser la tête, pas sûr de ce qu'il doit décider. Je le vois lever sa main pour l'amener à sa bouche, mais je le freine dans son geste. Je lui laisse le temps de réfléchir et de prendre sa décision.

\- Avant. Je crois… Je crois que… C'est mieux, un peu mieux avant.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour qu'il me regarde.

\- Alors ça sera avant.

\- Maintenant ?

Je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge du salon. Il est 16h30 et ils sont censés arriver à partir de 18h. Je ne voulais pas que la soirée se fasse trop tard, Ryouta n'est pas un couche-tard.

\- Si tu veux…

\- Attendez, je peux te montrer quelque chose d'abord, Ryouta ? - _Nous coupe Satsu._

\- Oui, tu peux me... Me montrer quel-que chose… Mais après, douche ?

\- Oui, oui, après je vous laisse aller prendre votre douche, mais je veux vous faire découvrir quelque chose ! Surtout toi Ryouta !

On voit Satsu s'enfuir vers sa chambre puis revenir quelques secondes plus tard, un manga dans les mains. C'est quoi encore son délire ?...

Elle s'assoie sur le canapé et nous fait signe de la rejoindre.

Je m'installe à côté de Ryouta, sans trop m'occuper de la nouvelle lubie de Satsu. Ryouta connaît déjà les mangas, elle ne va rien lui apprendre…

\- Tu sais ce que c'est Ryouta ?

\- Un livre !

\- Oui, mais c'est plus que ça ! C'est un manga ! Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel genre de manga, c'est ce qu'on appelle un yaoi ! Regarde...

Un quoi ? Jamais entendu parler de ça.  
Elle ouvre le bouquin sous les yeux curieux de Ryouta pendant que je laisse un bâillement montrer mon ressenti du moment.

\- C'est deux, deux garç-ons !

\- Exactement ! C'est l'histoire d'amour de deux garçons ! Comme Dai-chan et toi ! Tiens, tu peux regarder si tu veux !

Je vois Ryouta prendre le livre et tourner les pages, sans vraiment les lires. Les mots de Satsuki font leur chemin petit à petit dans ma tête. Deux garçons… Comme Ryou et moi… Deux garçons… Non. Ça ne peut pas être ça !

Je tourne la tête pour vérifier quand même, et je surprends Ryouta en bug total devant le livre. Je me penche pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il voit et…. PUTAIN ! C'EST PAS VRAI !

J'arrache un peu subitement le livre de ses mains. Nan, mais elle n'a pas idée de lui montrer des trucs comme ça ! On peut dire tout ce qu'on veut sur mon ancienne addiction aux revues pornos, mais ça… C'est exactement la même chose !

Je m'explique. Ryouta buguait devant les dessins de deux mecs en plein acte ! Fellation et coït anal à l'appui ! Mais le truc bien explicite quoi !

Merde, je comprends mieux l'affection et l'intérêt de Satsu pour notre couple si elle lit des trucs comme ça !

Attends… Elle n'espérait quand même pas avoir des détails. Genre que Ryouta lui livre des trucs sur notre vie sexuelle sans le vouloir ?…

\- T'as pas idée de lui montrer des trucs comme ça, Satsu ?! Bordel… Viens, Ryou, oublie ça, on va prendre la douche…

\- Dai-chan, je voulais juste vous montrer que ce genre de manga existe et… Que ça plait ! Je voulais rien montrer de mal et j'ai pris un de mes mangas les plus soft…

\- Genre, tu n'avais aucune idée derrière la tête ?

\- … Peut-être que si, mais pas vraiment ! Dai-chan, m'en veux pas…

\- J't'en veux pas, mais réfléchis avant de montrer des trucs comme ça. Viens Ryouta...

Ryouta prend la main que je lui tends et me suis, sans un mot. Il ne réagit toujours pas, et je prends nos affaires avant de nous enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il ne bouge pas et reste à me fixer sans dire un mot, ce qui devient un peu flippant, je l'avoue. Je passe mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête, et m'approche de lui pour lui parler. Je ne sais pas s'il est choqué ou si c'est autre chose… Mais son comportement reste étrange. Il ne lâche pas mon torse du regard, et reste concentré dessus, sans se préoccuper du reste.

\- Ryouta…

Il sursaute un peu, avant de me regarder, puis baisse la tête et rougit. Je pose ma main sur sa joue pour lui relever le visage, doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ryou ?

Sa respiration s'accélère un peu, comme s'il était paniqué par quelque chose. Je lui apprendrais à Satsu à le mettre dans des états comme ça !

\- Dai-i-ki…

Mon nom sonne comme un plainte. Il s'éloigne un peu de moi et s'accroupit brusquement, les deux mains sur l'entrejambe.

Oh… oh… Merde. Nan, en fait, il n'est pas paniqué. Je crois qu'il est excité…

Mais pourquoi il a l'air gêné ? Enfin, je veux dire… S'il y a bien un sujet sur lequel Ryou est très décomplexé avec moi, c'est celui-là ! Il n'est peut-être pas habitué à avoir ces réactions involontaires…  
Ou alors… C'est parce qu'on n'est pas tout seul. Que je lui avais dit qu'on pouvait faire l'amour quand on était seul. Donc, il ne sait pas comment régler le problème…

Je regarde la douche près de moi. C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais testé… Ça serait con de mourir ignorant.

Je m'approche de lui et prends le temps de l'aider à se relever, l'encourageant par quelques murmures. Je prends son visage en coupe, et l'embrasse de tout mon saoul autant pour finir de l'exciter que pour le rassurer sur son état. Ce n'est pas que, mais l'idée d'une petite séance de sexe dans la douche me plait bien.

Puis, c'est une façon pour moi de me venger de Satsu. Vu que ses parents ne sont pas là, je suis persuadé qu'elle a l'oreille collée à la porte pour nous écouter. Elle voulait des infos sur notre vie intime ? Elle va en avoir…  
Je ne sais pas, mais quelque part, savoir qu'il faut rester un minimum discret pour ne pas être surpris est intéressant.

Je relâche ses lèvres, et commence à le déshabiller pour pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. J'en profite pour lui laisser quelques baisers ici et là, et anéantir un quelconque refus de sa part.

Il a l'air vraiment impatient, même sans mot, je le vois dans ses yeux brillants. Il me dévore littéralement du regard et n'attend que mon signal pour pouvoir me toucher.

Une fois tous les deux nus, je le tire avec moi vers la cabine de douche, baisse le pommeau pour ne pas se prendre de la flotte dans la gueule et allume l'arrivée d'eau.

Je sens les mains de Ryouta sur mon corps, sa peau rencontrer la mienne et son érection frôler mon bassin.

Je retourne l'embrasser, et nos respirations se saccadent, au rythme de notre passion. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça, vu qu'il ne me repousse pas. Ses deux mains sur ma nuque m'incitent même à continuer.

Je ne m'occupe plus du tout de ce qui se passe autour de moi, complètement aveuglé par le désir que j'ai pour Ryouta.

On ne va pas se compliquer la tâche, et on va partir sur la base. Je ne me vois pas lui donner une fellation, en me faisant noyer sous l'eau et en sachant que nous devons rester un minimum discret.

Je sens la main de Ryouta passer entre nos deux corps et commencer un mouvement lent sur mon sexe. Je soupire de contentement, et le laisse prendre les rennes quelque temps.

Ses mouvements sont plaisants pour m'exciter, mais quand ils commencent à être frustrants, je le fais lâcher prise et le colle doucement contre la paroi de la douche, pour avoir un appui. Je colle mon corps au sien et laisse ma langue aller à la rencontre de la sienne, pour avaler ses soupirs et ses futurs gémissements.

Je prends nos deux sexes en main, ce qui le fait trembler. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être sensible. Je commence un mouvement de poignet pour nous faire du bien, et Ryouta ferme les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il ressent. Je le laisse respirer quelques secondes en sachant pertinemment que je devrais rapidement reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut pour rester discret.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder… A chaque fois qu'on s'est laissé aller à notre intimité, on était dans la pénombre, ou dans une ambiance tamisée. Là, j'ai une vision plus que clair du corps de Ryouta. Je vois et ressens chacun de ses frémissements, chacun de ses gestes, chaque haché dans sa respiration… Je vois chacune de ses réactions corporelles et épidermiques et... Je crois bien que c'est le meilleur aphrodisiaque que je n'ai jamais eu, si je ne compte pas ses gémissements lascifs.

J'accélère le mouvement de mon poignet et Ryouta se cambre légèrement pour rapprocher son corps du mien. Ses doigts se font plus insistant sur mon corps et sa voix commence à se perdre dans des plaintes qui me plaisent terriblement, mais qui ne doivent pas se faire entendre.

\- Chut… Faut rester… Discret… - _Lui dis-je, ma bouche presque collée à la sienne, le souffle saccadé._

\- Aaah… han Dai…..

Je colle mes lèvres aux siennes, dans un contact doux, lent, à des années-lumières du mouvement de ma main sur nos sexes. Même à travers nos lèvres, j'entends les complaintes de plaisir de mon amant qui lance ses hanches à la rencontre des miennes.

Je ressers ma poigne entre nos corps, accélère encore une fois, nous sentant proche du point de non-retour. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stopper notre baiser, pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle et ne pas faire un malaise dans cette stupide douche. L'eau coule toujours sur nous et rajoute un côté érotique à la scène. Nos corps humides et la buée qui se dessine sur les vitres y sont pour beaucoup. Je passe ma main sur nos glands, refermant les doigts dessus et continue le traitement que je nous inflige. Ryouta se mord la lèvre, mais finit par ouvrir la bouche et laisser s'échapper un long gémissement audible.

Je retourne m'occuper de ses lèvres, ne voulant partager ça avec d'autres personnes.

Je sens mon amant se crisper contre moi, signe qu'il a franchi sa limite. Il sert ma nuque comme pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner et finit par jouir dans ma main, dans un gémissement que même mes lèvres ne pouvaient pas retenir. Tous ses muscles se détendent d'un coup, tandis que sa jouissance entraîne la mienne et que je me laisse aller à mon tour, me mordant violemment la lèvre. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, complètement hébété par le plaisir ressenti.

Je nous soutiens comme je peux, un bras autour de sa taille et une main sur la paroi. Ryouta pose sa tête sur mon épaule et relâche enfin la pression de ses ongles sur ma peau. Ok, le final était plus violent que ce à quoi je ne m'attendais. Je crois qu'on avait vraiment, vraiment envie.

On reprend notre souffle, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, profitant pour nous remettre sur pied, et pas à moitié affalé contre le mur de la douche.

Ryouta relève la tête vers moi et me sourit doucement, presque timidement et commençant à tapoter mon épaule de ses doigts, comme il le fait souvent pour se calmer. Je lui rends son sourire et lui laisse le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et de reprendre les miens, par la même occasion.

On finit par s'éloigner pour commencer à nous laver. Le moment est ponctué de sourires lancés à la volée et d'attention l'un pour l'autre. Quand je le vois comme ça, quand je vis des instants comme ça avec lui, j'oublie tout. Mes problèmes, mes peurs, son handicap… Tout. Même le fait qu'une personne a été témoin involontaire de notre petit moment intime.

En sortant de la salle de bains, séchés et habillés, je me souviens enfin de la présence de Satsu dans la maison.  
Elle est assise sur le canapé, raide comme un piquet et plus rouge que les cheveux d'Akashi.

Héhé. Vengeance.

Boom, _babe._

Je souris victorieusement en voyant mon amie s'échapper à mon regard. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que mon sourire va rapidement disparaître. Sûrement parce que je vais en entendre parler pendant un long moment de cette histoire.

* * *

\- Avoue, tu avais l'oreille collée à la porte.

\- … Peut-être au début, mais je suis rapidement partie. Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais Dai-chan…

\- Tu l'as cherché.

Elle rougit encore plus à mon sous-entendu. Quand on est sorti de la pièce, laissant s'échapper une bonne quantité de buée au passage, Ryouta était tout guilleret, ce qui mettait encore plus mal à l'aise Satsu. Bien fait pour elle !  
Puis on s'est posé devant la télé, pour regarder une quelconque émission. Ryouta s'est rapidement endormi sur mon épaule, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Satsu, elle, ne change pas de couleur et garde son teint cramoisi. Je dirais même que son état empire à chaque fois qu'elle tente un regard vers nous.

J'ai bien le droit de me foutre un peu de sa gueule, non ? Je viens d'alimenter ses fantasmes pour au moins une décennie !

Le silence revient, gêné de son côté, amusé du mien. Le temps passe et je vois sur l'horloge qu'il est bientôt 18h. Je ferais bien de réveiller Ryouta avant que les autres n'arrivent.

La sonnette se fait entendre, pendant que Ryouta se frotte les yeux, et Satsu en profite pour se barrer vers la porte, sans attendre son reste. Je crois qu'on l'a vraiment traumatisé.

Ryouta me sourit et m'embrasse, tandis qu'on entend le célébrissime…

\- Tetsu-kuuuuuuun !

Et que même sans le voir, je sais qu'elle est en train de l'étouffer entre ses deux gros obus.

Mon amant se lève et curieux, il s'approche de l'entrée et regarde discrètement ce qu'il s'y passe. On laisse Satsu et Tetsu entrer dans la pièce et là, quelque chose que je pensais inimaginable se produit.

Ryouta prend Tetsu dans ses bras.

\- Tet-su ! - _Dit-il en posant ses bras sur les épaules du nouvel arrivant._

Ce n'est pas vraiment une étreinte, puisqu'il ne le serre pas contre lui et qu'il reste à distance raisonnable. Mais il a accepté que quelqu'un entre dans son espace de sécurité. Il pose sa tête sur celle de mon ancienne ombre et le relâche, comme si de rien était. Pourtant, on reste tous sous le choc. Même avec Satsu, il n'a pas été aussi démonstratif.

Il revient vers moi, tout content, et me fait un câlin. Un vrai, cette fois. On reste tous cons, à ne pas savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je finis par lui rendre son affection, en haussant les épaules pour apporter une réponse silencieuse aux deux autres.

\- Bonjour Ryouta-kun - _Fini quand même par dire Tetsuya._

Il sourit contre mon épaule avant de me relâcher et de retourner dans le canapé.

Après un dernier regard pour clôturer cet instant étrange qu'aucun de nous ne peut expliquer, Tetsu me fixe, de ses yeux sans émotions.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de traumatiser Momoi-san, Aomine-kun.

\- … Tu lui as raconté ?

\- Evidemment ! Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire ! - _Dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur son opulente poitrine et en détournant le regard, boudeuse._

Je roule des yeux avant de rejoindre Ryou, ne voulant pas écouter les jérémiades des deux complices.

Ryouta se blottit contre moi et Tetsu nous rejoint et s'installe sur l'un des fauteuils. Satsu revient de la cuisine avec de quoi boire et Tetsu sort des trucs à grignoter d'un sac en plastique. Satsuki a à peine le temps de poser ce qu'elle a dans les mains que la sonnette se fait de nouveau entendre.

Midorima et Takao, de ce que j'entends d'ici.  
Ils entrent à leur tour dans le salon et Ryouta se lève de nouveau pour les saluer.  
Midorima reste tsundere, en lui renvoyant son bonjour sans grande émotion, au contraire de Takao qui nous salue aussi joyeusement que l'a fait mon amant. On n'a pas eu le droit à de marque d'affection de la part de Ryouta cette fois. Tant mieux quelque part, ça commencerait à être vraiment, vraiment bizarre. Quoi que… J'imagine bien la tête de Midorima dans ce genre de situation. Ça doit être à mourir de rire.

Ryouta revient s'asseoir à côté de moi et se serre dans un paquet de chips après m'avoir demandé la permission.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te lever à chaque fois pour dire bonjour Ryouta…

\- C'est pour...pour être poli ! Et gentil…

\- Je sais, tu fais comme tu veux. Mais sache juste que t'es pas obligé, tu peux juste dire bonjour, ok ?

\- Je peux juste dire bonjour ? ... Ok !

Akashi arrive ensuite, avec plusieurs sacs qui contiennent des trucs faits maison, apparemment. Tout se passe bien pour le moment, Ryouta n'est pas stressé, il regarde attentivement toutes les personnes présentes en piquant dans les différents sachets d'amuse-gueules.

De mon côté, je parle un peu avec mon ancienne ombre. Je me suis installé entre lui et Ryouta, pour ne pas lâcher mon amant.

La discussion se fait tranquillement, Tetsu est toujours aussi peu bavard et expressif.

\- Comment ça se passe à Seirin ?

Ouais, je l'avoue, c'est surtout ça que je voulais lui demander. Pas que je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui, mais disons plutôt que ça me ferait chier de savoir que les relations au sein de leur équipe se sont dégradées à cause de la rencontre avec Ryouta.

\- Tu veux savoir comment va Kagami-kun ?

\- … Pas comment il va, mais si ça se passe pas trop mal avec lui.

\- Tu me surprends, Aomine-kun.

J'ouvre les yeux, surpris de sa remarque. Et gêné. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir être sympa, tien !

\- Si tu veux pas répondre, réponds pas, mais ne retourne pas la situation contre moi !

\- Au début, ça a été difficile, je ne te le cache pas. Mais depuis quelque temps, je crois qu'il se rend compte qu'il a agi comme un idiot. Même les senpais le disent.

\- Les senpais ? Oï, tout le monde est au courant ou quoi ?! - _Dis-je en m'énervant un peu._

Je passe une main sur la cuisse de Ryouta, qui a été un peu surpris de mon éclat de voix. Il retourne rapidement à son activité première, observer sans dire un mot.

\- Ça mérite une punition. Je croyais avoir dit qu'on devait le garder pour nous. - Intervient Akashi, toujours au courant de tout habituellement.

\- Je ne pense pas Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun s'est puni tout seul de sa bêtise.

C'est bon, je pense que ma réputation est refaite. Tout le monde le sait à Too, ou du moins, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est au courant. Mais si en plus, ça atteint les autres lycées, je vais être reconnu comme la pédale de Tokyo ! Génial.

Tetsu reprend sa phrase, sous nos coups d'œil insistants.

\- Tout le monde était contre lui, à le traiter d'idiot. Il s'est retrouvé seul. Je pense que ça l'a fait réfléchir et il s'est calmé. Je ne sais pas s'il accepte, mais en tout cas, il a arrêté de dire n'importe quoi et commence à revenir avec l'équipe.

Je hoche la tête pour clore la conversation. Pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, vu que c'est moi qui ai engagé le sujet, mais la réponse de Tetsu me suffit et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler plus.

\- Et toi, comment ça va, Aomine-kun ?

\- Bah… Bien.

Je me sens bizarre à l'entente de sa question. Je veux dire… Ah. Satsu a dû les mettre au courant. Elle ne peut définitivement rien garder pour elle, dès qu'il s'agit de moi. Je regarde l'assemblée, qui ne me lâche pas du regard. Ils ont tous les yeux braqués sur moi, attendant sûrement quelque chose de ma part et ça, dans un silence pesant.

\- Tu peux nous en parler Daiki, tu le sais ? - _M'incite Akashi._

Je baisse un peu les yeux, un peu gêné qu'il soit au courant de la situation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils savent exactement, mais même le strict minimum me met mal à l'aise.

\- Nan, mais, vraiment, ça va. J'vous avoue que j'ai pas forcément envie d'en parler. Pas ce soir.

Ils acquissent tous à leur façon, gardant un oeil sur moi encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre leurs discussions. Ouais… Nan… Pas ce soir.

Je me tourne vers mon amant et lui embrasse la tempe pour le faire sortir de son petit monde. Il ne me regarde, ses yeux fixent le vide. J'essaye d'obtenir son attention, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'affronter. Il prend la parole, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Dai-i-ki pas triste, hein ?

\- Nan… Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ? - _Lui dis-je en souriant doucement et en lui embrassant le front._

Je me mets à observer les autres. Satsu fait le service, comme tout bon hôte, en discutant avec les autres. Takao emmerde Midorima en voulant lui donner la becquée et cette scène me fait doucement sourire. Pas parce que c'est mignon, mais parce que ça décrédibilise totalement Midorima. Et ça, c'est drôle !

Je me rends compte que je fixe mon amant quand celui-ci décide de poser une main sur mon torse. On se regarde sans un mot, et je me laisse bercer par cette main qui exerce des pressions sur ma peau. Je rapproche mon visage du sien, sans que lui ne fasse un geste, autre que me sourire.

Mais cette saloperie de sonnette me casse mon délire romantique ! Oh, nan, mais là j'étais trop dans ma petite bulle, fait chier !

Satsu s'occupe des derniers arrivants, et c'est sans surprise que nous voyons Murasakibara et… Machin-chin qui rentre dans la pièce. Mon ancien équipier nous fait un bref geste de la main avant de s'étaler dans le canapé, comme à son habitude. Notons que Ryouta ne s'est pas levé pour une fois, mais bon, comme nous tous, il ne connaît pas le nouvel invité.

Celui-ci reste debout quelques secondes, avant de déposer ses affaires au sol et se présenter.

\- Bonsoir, Himuro Tatsuya. Enchanté.

Bref et concis. Chacun le salue à sa façon : Akahi hoche la tête, en ayant l'air satisfait de… Quelque chose que lui seul sait, je présume. Tetsu lui répond poliment tandis que Satsu lui souhaite la bienvenue en prenant ses relève ses lunettes, Takao le salue gaiement, sûrement heureux de ne pas être le seul intrus de la soirée. Ryouta ne compte pas, ce n'est pas un intrus ! D'ailleurs, mon amant reste scotché à moi sans lâcher du regard Himuro. Murasakibara lui tend le bras et l'installe près de lui, les discussions reprennent, et la nourriture descend beaucoup plus vite depuis que notre ami, le titan de la génération des miracles, est arrivé.

La soirée se passe tranquillement, les pizzas ont été commandées, on a plus qu'à attendre le livreur. Chacun discute un peu dans son coin, et je sens que Ryouta s'ennuie un peu. Personne ne lui parle vraiment, à part quelques phrases à la volée entre deux conversations. Moi non plus, je ne parle pas beaucoup, mais c'est par habitude. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas forcément facile de s'intégrer à un groupe déjà formé. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ça, imposant plus ma présence ou ma non-présence aux personnes extérieures à la génération des miracles, mais ce soir, je le remarque vraiment. Ryouta reste dans son coin, accroché à moi, tandis que Takao parle surtout avec Midorima et que Himuro reste discret, un verre à la main.

Cette soirée… C'était pour nous revoir, non ? Passer un moment agréable ensemble ? Me changer les idées ?  
Alors, pourquoi je m'ennuie autant ? Pourquoi je préférerais être seul avec mon amant ? J'ai juste l'impression qu'on est un peu reclus des autres, comme si ce qu'il se déroulait devant moi me dépassait.  
Je me disais cette après-midi que simplement discuter pouvait faire passer le temps, mais là, ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

\- Oï ?! Ça vous dit pas de faire un jeu ?!

C'est sorti tout seul. Promis, je ne voulais pas être agressif ! Mais ça me fait chier de voir mon amant dans son coin, sans que personne ne lui porte vraiment d'attention. Et ça serait un moyen d'intégrer les autres au passage… Ne me dites pas que je suis gentil, ce n'est pas mon but.

\- Que proposes-tu Daiki ? - _Me demande Akashi._

Argh, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Autant demander à mon blond, pour ne pas lui proposer un jeu auquel il ne pourra pas jouer.

\- Ryou, tu préfères un jeu comme on a dit cette après midi, avec des cartes, ou un jeu avec des questions ?

\- On va jou-er ?

\- Oui, ça serait bien...

\- J'aime bien les jeux, moi ! J'aime beau-coup !

Il divague un peu, non ? Ce n'est pas trop dans ses habitudes... Je pense que même s'il ne veut pas me le dire, il est stressé, donc il se répète les questions que je lui pose pour se les approprier et se laisser le temps de répondre... Même, il prend plus le temps pour parler et il fait attention à ses gestes... Je lui en parlerais plus tard, pour l'instant, tant qu'il ne me fait pas comprendre par des actes ou par des mots qu'il ne se sent pas bien, je vais le laisse faire.  
Je prends son visage en coupe dans mes mains pour qu'il garde son regard fixé dans le mien.

\- Je sais, mais reste concentré. Tu préfères jouer à quoi ?

\- A quoi ?… Je sais plus, plus trop les règles pour le jeu Dai-i-ki …

\- … Satsu, on peut aller voir ce que t'as ?

\- Oui, si vous voulez ! Pas de cochonneries dans le placard Dai-chan !

\- Ouais, ouais…

J'explique à mon amant qu'on va aller voir les jeux qu'a Satsu, pour que je prenne aussi le temps de lui rappeler les règles. Le fait de pouvoir assimiler un jeu à sa boite, je pense que ça pourrait l'aider à se décider. J'entraine Ryouta avec moi, et une fois debout, je suis surpris d'entendre l'un d'entre eux prendre la parole.

\- … Je peux venir avec vous ?! Sivouplait !

Ouais, vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Takao me demande pour nous accompagner. Je hoche les épaules pour seule réponse, et fini par lui faire un geste de la tête, après avoir eu l'accord de Ryouta.

On marche dans le couloir, jusqu'à un placard qui contient tous les jeux de société de la famille Momoi. J'indique à mon amant qu'il peut s'asseoir par terre pour nous faciliter la tâche et Takao s'installe en face de lui. Ouais, je dis faciliter la tâche, parce que je sais déjà qu'il va falloir que j'ouvre toutes les boîtes pour lui expliquer le principe de chaque jeu. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je fais discretos une petite sélection pour ne pas avoir à éparpiller 50 boîtes par terre ! Et qu'au passage, je prends des jeux dont j'ai moi-même compris les règles. Nan, parce que le cluedo, c'est sympa, mais c'est chiant.

Je sors les cartes du UNO pour commencer. Simple mais efficace.

Je lui explique rapidement le principe, quitte à lui mettre quelques cartes dans la main et une au milieu. En soi, ce n'est pas compliqué, il faut une carte de la même couleur ou le même chiffre pour pouvoir jouer. Y a rien de plus simple. Ce qui à l'air de plaire à Ryouta ! Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que je lui explique les "cartes spéciales".

\- Puis, y'a d'autres cartes qui t'aident à gagner. Par exemple, celle-là, tu peux la mettre n'importe quand, et le joueur suivant doit piocher 4 cartes.

\- C'est pour pas qu'il gagne ?

\- C'est pour le ralentir, donc, oui en quelque sorte…

\- C'est pas très, très gentil ça…

Ah… Ouais… La notion de gentillesse… Je passe rapidement à une autre carte pour lui faire oublier ça.

\- Celle là, c'est pour empêcher le joueur à côté de toi de poser une carte. Il passe son tour en fait.

\- Alors… alors, il joue pas ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est méchant ! C'est encore plus mé-chant que l'autre !

Je vois Takao cacher un rire derrière sa main, ce qui m'arrache un sourire. J'avoue que c'est un peu drôle…. Généralement, on n'a pas ce genre de réaction quand on veut jouer à un jeu.

\- Okey, okey… Au pire, on les enlève. Et la dernière que je veux te montrer, c'est celle-là, elle permet de changer de sens. C'est-à-dire, qu'on joue… Dans l'autre sens. Tu comprends ?

\- Non. C'est com-pli-qué. J'aime pas ce jeu ! C'est pas gentil et comp-li-qué ! Hein, vrai, Ta-ka-o, c'est pas gentil !

\- Euh… ouais, quand on y réfléchit, c'est pas sympa…

Il me tue le petit gars, il me jette des regards affolés pour savoir s'il répond bien ou pas à Ryouta ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire sadiquement. Y'a pas deux minutes, il riait de ses réactions. Ce n'était pas méchamment, loin de là, mais bon, ça me fait marrer de le voir en détresse, là…

J'abdique, et je range le jeu pour le balancer plus loin. Ça ne sera pas le UNO, donc… Qu'est-ce que je peux proposer de pas compliqué, pas méchant, pas trop réfléchi…

Je regarde la pile de jeu devant moi, avec l'impression qu'il en manque un. Mes yeux se tournent vers mon amant, qui tient dans sa main une boite colorée qui m'est familière. Il lit tranquillement les règles au dos de la boite, en pointant du doigt les lignes pour ne pas se perdre dans la lecture. Je trouve ça trop mignon. Il finit tranquillement, sans qu'on le dérange et relève le visage vers moi en me tendant la boîte.

\- C'est des ques-tions ?

\- Ouais, c'est un jeu de culture générale… En gros, c'est des questions sur pleins de thèmes, les maths, le français, l'histoire… 'Fin, pleins de trucs et il faut y répondre.

\- Il faut ré-pondre à des questions... C'est quoi les coul-eurs ?

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu as un pion… Attends, regarde.

Je défais la boite et installe la planche de jeu. Je place un pion et je prends un dé pour vraiment pouvoir lui montrer. Je lance le dé et avance mon pion en fonction du nombre que j'ai fait, tout en expliquant à voix haute mes déplacements.

Ça a l'air de lui plaire en tout cas, ça lui paraît simple… Sauf que j'ai un peu peur qu'il ne trouve aucune réponse. Et surtout, le jeu est fait pour qu'on réponde à des questions à notre niveau… Sauf que je ne connais pas celui de Ryouta.

\- J'aime bien ça !

\- T'es sûr Ryou ? … Tu sais, les questions sont dures des fois et je ne sais pas lesquelles sont faites pour toi…

\- Bah, dans ces cas-là, on a qu'à changer les règles ! - _Nous dit Takao, plein d'entrain._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Bah… Au lieu de faire une question par carte, on peut toutes les poser ! Et on gagne un point à chaque réponse donnée ! Voir même, on peut oublier le plateau, parce qu'on a pas assez de pions pour tout le monde et on peut juste répondre aux questions chacun notre tour ! C'est celui qui pose les questions qui choisi la couleur et on joue comme ça ! Ou alors, on joue par équipe ! Je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre, héhé…

Takao se frotte la tête, un peu gêné de nos regards insistants sur sa personne. Mais ce qu'il dit est loin d'être con.

On peut déjà oublier de jouer par équipe, on est neuf, donc y'en a un qui se retrouverait tout seul. Mais la première idée est vraiment pas mal…

\- Tu as compris ou pas Ryou ?

\- Nan !

\- En gros, on ne peut pas jouer avec le plateau, le dé et les pions, parce qu'on est neuf et qu'il n'y en a pas assez pour tout le monde… Jusque là, c'est ok ?

\- C'est Ok !

\- Donc, ce que Takao propose, c'est qu'on joue chacun notre tour. Il y a un joueur qui pose les questions et l'autre qui y répond. C'est le joueur qui pose les questions qui choisi la carte. Tu gagnes un point à chaque fois que tu réponds correctement à une question. Compris ?

\- Compris !

\- Tu peux me répéter les règles ?

\- On est neuf. Y a quel...quelqu'un qui prend une carte et qui pose les ques-tions à… Quel-qu'un d'autre. Et faut répondre aux ques-tions !

\- En gros, c'est ça, on te montrera avant de jouer, ok ?

\- Ok !

\- Donc, on part là-dessus ? Tu veux jouer à ça !

\- Oui ! Je veux !

Je ris doucement de son empressement et range mon bordel, pendant que Ryouta prend la boite de jeu et s'en va vers le bout du couloir pour montrer à tout le monde à quoi on va jouer, je suppose. Je rigole si je le retrouve en train d'énoncer les règles aux autres.

Takao est toujours avec moi, et m'aide à ranger les boites, dans le silence. Je referme la porte du placard et le petit brun se pose en face de moi, les deux mains dans les poches.

\- Je voulais… Je voulais juste te dire que je trouvais ça génial tout ce que tu faisais pour Ryouta. Et que… Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, tout le monde te juge pas. C'est pas mon genre et ça se voit que...que voilà. C'est tout. Ah si et… Bonne chance pour… Tout le reste.

La première impression est souvent la bonne. Ce mec est vraiment bizarre et détraqué. Enfin, en même temps pour réussir à supporter Midorima…  
Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il a dit, mais tant pis, je suppose qu'il voulait être sympa.

Je pose une main sur son épaule en passant près de lui, et continue mon chemin sans vraiment lui répondre. C'est juste que je ne vois pas quoi ajouter à ça.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que Ryouta décide de tricher et de lire toutes les questions avant de jouer...

Il paraît surpris de ma réplique, mais se ramène, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

En fait, non, Ryouta n'a pas étalé le jeu sur la table basse et ne s'applique pas à répéter les règles pour tout le monde. Il attend, dans le canapé, la boite serrée contre lui. Je m'assois à côté de lui, prêt à lui demander pourquoi il reste dans son coin, mais il me devance…

\- Dai-i-ki… C'est l'heure de manger… Vraiment l'heure de manger...

Ah… Ouais… Normalement, la bouffe devrait plus tarder, mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire quand. Je suis sûr que le mec est à la bourre ! Y a pas idée d'être en retard comme ça ! Ça me gonfle les gens qui sont jamais à l'heure… Quoi ? Comment ça, je devrais me sentir visé ?

Bref, Ryouta me regarde, attendant une réponse de ma part… Que je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner.

\- Ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant Ryou… Je pense qu'on fera le jeu après manger, ok ?

\- Ok ! Mais quand ?

\- Tu te souviens quand je suis venu chez toi la première fois et qu'on a commandé des pizzas ?

\- Oui ! C'était bon !

\- Bah, là, c'est pareil, il faut attendre que le livreur arrive pour manger…

\- D'accord, d'accord…

Heureusement pour nous, la bouffe arrive 5 minutes plus tard. On prend le temps de déguster, Ryouta content de retrouver ce mets sophistiqué… L'ambiance est un peu plus conviviale qu'au début. On se moque gentiment d'Akashi et Midorima qui mangent à la main… Ils ont pas l'air habitué et Midorima grogne tandis qu'Akashi garde son air de jeune homme de bonne famille. Et ouais, je ne sais pas, ça me fait marrer, pour une fois que c'est eux qui font un peu taches dans le décor… Ryouta s'en sort mieux que la dernière fois, ce qui m'évite de devoir le surveiller et je profite juste du moment.

Une fois les estomacs bien remplis, on se décide à passer au jeu. Ryouta relâche enfin la boite pour la poser sur la table et on se met à expliquer les règles à deux. Disons que je complète ce que dit mon amant, et tout le monde à l'air très attentif à ses explications. Les autres ont l'air partant, ce qui s'annonce déjà être une bonne nouvelle.

Midorima relève ses lunettes, prêt à en découdre pour gagner. Akashi croise les bras et les jambes, sûr de lui tandis que nous partons dans une ambiance bon enfant. Faites pas comme si vous aviez déjà gagné les gars !

Tous installés en rond autour de la table, on règle des derniers détails avant de commencer. Momoi commence par prendre une carte pour poser les questions à Midorima.

\- Bien ! Alors...Littérature ! Première question : Comment écrit-on "arbre" ?

\- C'est presque insultant ce genre de question - _dit il en remontant ses lunettes_ \- A-R-B-R-E.

\- Bonne réponse ! Ensuite : Comment appelle-t-on une oeuvre écrite sous forme de lettres échangées entre les personnages ?

\- Un roman épistolaire.

Mon amant se penche sur moi, pour me dire qu'il savait la réponse. Pas moi. Je ne sais pas si ça va être facile pour lui, mais je sens déjà que je vais me faire lyncher…

\- C'est ça ! Qui a écrit "Les Misérables" ?

\- … Victor Hugo ?

\- Oui ! Citez 3 oeuvres de Shakespeare ! C'est facile ça, Midorin !

\- Hamlet, McBeth et Othello.

\- C'est presque ennuyant qu'il connaisse tout... - _Intervient Takao, fataliste._

\- Il reste une question, le bonus ! De quelle nationalité est Freud ? … C'est qui Freud ?!

\- ...

Midorima fixe un point en face de lui, en prenant le temps de répondre. Parce qu'il ne connait pas la réponse ou parce que la question de Satsu le désespère ? Aucune idée. Je sais pas qui c'est non plus ce mec !

\- Alors Midorin ?

\- …

Dites moi qu'il ne sait pas la réponse. Juste pour que je me marre.

\- Je ne sais pas.

 _…_

\- Mwhahahahahah !

On est plusieurs à exploser de rire. Alors, monsieur l'intello, ça fait quoi de pas savoir ?!

\- Il est autrichien ! Mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'informations sur lui…

\- Sigmund Freud est un médecin psychologue autrichien du 20ème siècle qui a exécuté beaucoup de travaux sur l'inconscient et le traumatisme infantile.

Merci Wikipedia. Enfin, Akashi. On sait déjà qui va gagner ce jeu…  
Bref ! Ce premier tour nous a permis de tous comprendre le principe et on continue comme ça jusqu'au tour de Ryouta, que j'appréhende un peu. Il a bien compris les règles et n'a pas joué à la place des autres, ce qui aurait été possible, mais maintenant qu'il va devoir répondre à des questions, j'espère qu'il ne va pas se braquer s'il ne connait pas les réponses.

Tetsu prend une carte bleue, sans vraiment nous surprendre, et se tourne vers Ryouta.

\- Ce sont des questions de mathématiques et de sciences. Tu es prêt, Ryouta-kun ?

\- Oui !

\- Combien font 5+5 ?

Mon amant réfléchit et se met à compter sur ses doigts, en parlant à voix basse. Il tend tous ses doigts pour ensuite les plier et recommencer son manège.

\- Ça fait… Ça fait 10 !

\- C'est ça. Autre question : Comment s'appelle un triangle qui a un angle droit ?

Et ça commence avec les questions dures. Sérieux, même moi je ne sais pas ! Il me regarde comme si je pouvais l'aider, mais même avec toute la volonté du monde je ne pourrais pas ! Sauf si je regarde sur internet… Mais je serais grillé. Il reprend la parole.

\- Un… Un angle… C'est comme le carré ?

\- Oui, Ryouta-kun.

\- Alors… Alors… C'est peut-être un tri-angle carré.

Ça me parait logique.

\- Presque, c'était un triangle rectangle.

\- Oh…

\- Troisième question : Où se situe le cubitus ?

\- Nan, mais paye tes questions…

Merde, je pensais l'avoir dit dans ma tête…

\- C'est un os je, je crois ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est là ? - _Dit-il en pointant son bras._

S'il a bon, je promets de suivre les cours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Je promets de ne plus jamais faire de promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir.

\- Encore deux questions : Qu'est-ce qu'un TSA ?

Ça, je sais ! Les autres se regardent un peu dubitatif. Héhé, pour une fois que je sais un truc.  
Je suis impatient de savoir comment Ryouta va répondre à cette question…

\- C'est moi !

\- Toi ? - _Répond Satsu, pas vraiment sûre d'elle._

\- Oui ! Moi j'ai ça !

\- … Trouble du spectre autistique. Je pense que nous pouvons dire que Ryouta-kun a raison.

Héhé, mon amoureux est dans la course ! Il s'en sort mieux que je ne le pensais finalement !

\- On compte le point. - _Tranche Akashi._

\- Bien… Dernière question Ryouta-kun : Définir un losange.

\- C'est pas une question.

\- Est-ce que tu peux définir un losange, Ryou ?- _J'interviens pour éclaircir la question pour mon amant._

\- Hum ! C'est un carré… Sur le côté.

\- …. J'aurai pas dit mieux ! - _Répond Takao, mort de rire._

J'explose de rire. Nan, sérieux, on peut lui compter le point, là, non ?! Il le mérite !

Même les autres se mettent à sourire ou à rire de bon coeur.

\- Quatre points pour Ryouta. Daiki, c'est à ton tour.

Akashi a jugé, sa parole est irrévocable. Mon amant a autant de points que Midorima ! C'est un génie !  
La suite va sûrement être moins drôle pour moi… J'indique à mon amant de prendre une carte pour me poser les questions. Il tire une carte violette et … Je vais en prendre pour mon grade.

\- Dai-i-ki ! Qu'est-ce… qu'un… sam-ou-rai ?

Il est trop mignon. J'ai envie de lui faire des câlins. Je me mets une claque mentale pour répondre à sa question.

\- Un guerrier pendant le Japon féodale.

\- … Je crois. C'est marqué : Un m-em-bre de l'arm-ée. Un gue-rrier et ça, c'est pareil ?

\- C'est pareil, Ryouta, un guerrier, c'est un membre de l'armée. Ok ?

\- Ok ! Après… A quelle é-po-que est arrivé le… C'est quoi le mot là Dai-i-ki ?

\- Demande à Tetsu, sinon je vais voir la réponse…

Il montre le mot qui le fait bloqué à son voisin, qui fort heureusement, l'aide sans rechigner.

\- D'accord ! A quelle épo-que est arrivé le bou-ddhi-sme au Japon ?

\- … Euh… 6 ème siècle ?

\- Oui ! T'es fort Dai-i-ki !

J'aime recevoir des compliments gratuits de la part de mon Ryou…

\- Quels-sont les...Dates… de la gu...guerre d'In-do-chine ?

\- ...

Je me rends les gars. J'en ai aucune idée. Continuez sans moi.

\- Je sais pas Ryou…

\- 1-9-4-6 à 1-9-5-4 ! Quel pe-peu-ple a inven-té l'écri-ture ?

\- Les grecques ? Nan les égyptiens ?

\- Non… Les sumé-riens… j'arrive pas à lire après, Dai-i-ki…

Je regarde vite fait la carte… Mésopotamie ? Je ne sais même pas où c'est, cette merde !

Il est nul ce jeu.

\- Pose la dernière question, qu'on en finisse…

\- Qui a peint… "La Jo-con-de"? C'est facile Dai-i-ki !

Comme si je m'étais déjà préoccupé de ça…

\- J'sais pas Ryou…

\- C'est De Vin-ci !

\- Tu nous illumines de ton ignorance Aomine… - _Me dit Midorima, en souriant en coin, fier de lui. Enfoiré._

\- N'en rajoutes pas, toi !

\- Continuons… - _Réplique Akashi, imperturbable._

J'avoue, je suis un peu mauvais joueur. Mais l'autre abruti aux cheveux verts n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche !  
Je prends une carte au hasard, pas vraiment décidé à continuer de jouer. Ryouta le voit et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Juste une pression pour m'enlever mon air grognon.

\- Pas fâché Dai-i-ki, c'est pas grave. T'es le meill-eur !

C'est qu'il arrive à me faire sourire ce con.  
Tout le monde sourit doucement, bien conscient qu'il ne faut pas en rajouter.

Je me décide à lire ma carte à Takao pour continuer le jeu.

On joue comme ça un bon moment avant de se décider de mettre fin à la partie. C'est pas que, mais c'est crevant.  
C'est sans surprise qu'Akashi gagne, suivi de Midorima. Par contre, on a tous été impressionné de savoir que Ryouta a fini 6ème. Je finis 9ème et bon perdant, à cheval avec Murasakibara.

Et pendant que chacun discute un peu du jeu qui vient de se dérouler, je laisse Ryouta avec les autres pour m'éclipser vers la cuisine. J'ai juste besoin de souffler 5 minutes.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me mets à ranger un peu tout ce qui me passe sous la main. Une pulsion.

Il commence à se faire tard pour Ryouta, j'espère qu'il va pouvoir tenir le rythme encore un peu. Et que les autres ne vont pas l'ignorer pendant mon absence.

Je vois Himuro passer la porte et me rejoindre. Je relève juste les yeux le temps d'analyser la situation et retourne à mes occupations, ne voyant pas trop ce que je peux faire pour lui.

C'était sans compter le fait qu'il était venu me voir avec une idée bien précise.

\- Aomine, je pourrais te parler ?


	25. Chapitre 22 Part 2

_**Hey ! Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**_

 _ **Me revoici pour la deuxième partie du chapitre 22 de "Son monde à lui", avec beaucoup de retard... Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le temps d'attente.  
**_

 _ **Merci à** **Haru-carnage, Enonyma, Alsco-chan, miss Neko Tenshi, Aokaga168, NekoCornelia, SianaDesliura, satokooo, KeraZK, Oohfemmeluxieuse, Futae, Ghin, agathe ch, Typone Lady, , Lys de Pandore et Cookiiie pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui follow et/ou mettent en favoris cette fiction.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **~~ CHAPITRE 22 PART 2 ~~**

* * *

 **-** Aomine, je pourrais te parler ?

Généralement, cette phrase n'annonce jamais rien de bon.

Je me retourne vers le brun, sans vraiment savoir à quoi m'attendre. Je me repose contre le plan de travail, bras croisés, lui montrant de par ma position que je suis attentif, mais méfiant. C'est la première fois que je le vois, je ne le connais pas.

La plupart du temps, les gens n'osent pas m'approcher, ils cherchent même plutôt à me fuir. Lui, c'est comme s'il n'avait aucune hésitation à venir me faire face. Je ne suis pas forcément le gars le plus observateur du monde, mais j'arrive facilement à cerner les gens. Enfin, j'y travaille de plus en plus. Mais là… Je suis incapable de deviner à quoi il peut bien penser...

Il a l'air de le comprendre mon message implicite, laissant s'échapper un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, presque énigmatique.  
Mais… Pour moi, ce gars est une énigme à lui tout seul. Je pensais qu'on connaissait le roi du poker face avec Tetsu, mais Himuro n'a pas l'air de lésiner non plus.

Impossible de savoir à quoi il pense. Même si je me doute un peu du sujet dont il veut parler, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi me préparer. Tout dans son physique et dans son comportement laisse penser qu'il est mystérieux. Je suis sûr que c'est le genre de gars qui sait beaucoup de choses, mais qui ne dit jamais rien. Un peu comme Akashi. Le mec un peu manipulateur, un peu fourbe, qui pèse ses mots, qui fait attention à tous ses gestes et toutes ses paroles pour en dire le moins possible sur lui. Calme mais franc. Et je pense que la conversation qui va suivre va être de cet acabit. Pas de faux-semblant.

En clair, c'est mon total opposé.

N'empêche que je suis sûr que son attitude mystérieuse plaît aux nanas…

Je ne dis rien, le laissant entamer la discussion. Je n'essaye pas de faire des suppositions, je me prépare juste à tous les sujets possibles.

Il s'approche de moi, laissant un certain espace de sécurité entre nous. Probablement une distance à la portée d'un coup dans la tronche, si l'envie me prenait de lui en coller une, au moindre truc qui ne me plaît pas. Lui, il m'a cerné, ça, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour Taiga. Je me doute que tu es déjà passé au-dessus de ça, mais je voulais que tu comprennes qu'il est un peu idiot, mais pas méchant.

Ah… Le fameux "Jean-Jacques". De ce que j'ai compris, ils sont frères de coeur, donc ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça qu'il essaye de le défendre. Mais ça sert à rien de venir la bouche en coeur et avec une gueule d'ange, j'ai déjà défini mon avis sur la question.

\- Idiot, j'ai aucun doute là-dessus. C'est qu'un Bakagami. Mais j'pense pas que ça soit à toi de t'excuser pour lui.

\- Ça reste mon petit frère, Aomine. Je prends aussi ses erreurs comme ma responsabilité. Je t'avoue que nous n'avons pas compris sa réaction.

Je comprends un peu ce qu'il veut dire, puisque je fais exactement la même chose avec Ryouta. Sauf que moi, je ne le vois pas comme mon petit-frère. Et encore heureux, parce que notre relation serait sacrément glauque… Mais là, je m'égare, la situation est différente. Ryouta ne se rend pas forcément compte quand il fait une erreur ou quelque chose qui peut déranger, alors c'est normal de lui expliquer et de s'excuser pour lui. Bakagami a pleinement conscience de ce qu'il fait, et même s'il a un QI d'un crustacé décérébré, il est responsable de ses actes. M'envoyer quelqu'un pour s'excuser me fait juste comprendre que c'est un lâche. Sauf si Himuro a décidé de faire ça de lui-même, auquel cas, c'est honorable de sa part, mais inutile.

\- Moi non plus. Les ricains sont pas censés être plus ouverts d'esprit ? J'sais même pas pourquoi il a pété un câble.

\- Alex, notre professeur, et moi, on a été très choqué de son comportement. Il s'est pris une sacrée rouste de la part d'Alex, si tu veux tout savoir. C'est vrai qu'aux Etats-Unis, c'est courant des couples homos, alors, je ne sais pas…

\- Surtout que, tu m'en voudras pas hein, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir si mal réagi pour toi.

C'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête. La réaction de mon entourage, et même de tout le monde en général. Je sais bien que l'homosexualité, ce n'est pas le truc le mieux vu au monde… Mais ça commence à ressortir, et même si les moeurs veulent qu'on ne montre pas son intimité en public, y'a quand même une évolution des mentalités, surtout chez les jeunes. Pour Murasakibara, personne n'a réagi négativement dans la GM… Donc, comme je l'ai dit une fois, c'est juste que c'est moi. Et que Ryouta est spécial. C'est tout, et c'est encore plus rageant que si c'était juste de l'homophobie.

\- Non, c'est vrai...Peut-être qu'il était jaloux ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il t'avait imaginé ?

Pardon ? Nan, nan, il se fout de ma gueule. Le pauvre chou, il est déçu, c'est ça ? On va me sortir qu'il m'idéalisait et que la réalité l'a fait redescendre sur terre ? On va me dire qu'il a jugé Ryouta de débile profond, sans l'avoir jamais vu, parce qu'il m'imaginait d'une autre façon ? Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Attends, attends… Genre, ça va être de ma faute ?! On se parle que pour se foutre sur la gueule et tu vas me dire qu'il est déçu de moi ? Nan, c'est bon, ça je veux même pas l'entendre, j'ai assez donné. C'est pas parce que j'aime un mec qu'il fait la gueule, c'est parce que Ryouta est spécial, qu'il est autiste, c'est tout, y'a pas à chercher plus loin. C'est juste un connard. _-Dis-je d'un ton ferme, sans lever la voix pour ne pas interpeller les autres, dans la pièce d'à côté._

\- Tu es peut-être un peu dur, non ?

\- Quoi ?! Nan, mais je rêve ! Il m'a quand même dit qu'on était dégueulasse. Que j'étais un gros dégueulasse. Il s'est mêlé de trucs qui ne le regarde pas et il a osé proposer à Ryouta de coucher avec lui pour faire la différence avec moi ! Il a gueulé que Ryouta serait prêt à donner son cul à tout le monde ! Et tu me trouves dur ? Dis moi que c'est une blague...

\- Peut être qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi…?

Il va loin, là non ? Après avoir cru que le docteur Miano me harcelait parce qu'elle m'aimait un peu trop bien, on va me dire que Jean-Jacques était juste jaloux parce qu'il espérait une histoire idyllique entre nous ? Arrête, j'ai compris que tout le monde n'était pas à mes pieds et que ma belle gueule ne faisait pas tout. Avec Kagami, on ne se connait pas, alors s'il a des sentiments pour moi, c'est parti d'une image faussée de moi. Si c'est le cas, il s'est fait un délire tout seul. Et ça, je n'y peux rien ! Ça n'excuse rien !

\- Même si c'était le cas, il a réagi comme une merde. Vouloir me descendre moi, c'est une chose, mais tu veux savoir où est le problème ? C'est qu'il s'en est pris à Ryouta. Et ça, je lui pardonne pas.

\- Je comprends… Je t'avoue que je ne fais que des suppositions, quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, il s'est totalement muré dans le silence. J'en viens à me demander s'il sait lui-même pourquoi il a fait ça…

\- Ça, c'est pas vraiment mon problème.

\- Mais si un jour, il revient vers toi pour s'expliquer, t'accepterais de l'écouter ? De lui pardonner ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non. Parce que, ce qu'il m'a dit, ça m'a touché, ok. Mais je m'en fous. C'est pas à moi qu'il doit des excuses, c'est à Ryouta. Et ça, je changerai pas d'avis.

Il hoche la tête comme seule réponse, nous faisant comprendre que c'est la fin de cette discussion. Je suis peut-être affaibli par pas mal de trucs en ce moment, qui me détruisent, mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais devenir naïf et accorder le pardon à tous ceux qui le demandent. Pas de bol, en plus, je suis rancunier. Et merde, on ne touche pas à Ryouta, c'est tout, y'a pas à chercher plus loin.

Kagami commence à comprendre son erreur. C'est bien pour lui. On fait tous des erreurs, ok. Mais on peut dire que Nanami a fait des erreurs, on peut dire que j'ai fait des erreurs… Kagami, lui, il a juste été méprisant. Ryouta pardonne à tout le monde… Je l'ai bien vu avec moi et toutes les fois où j'ai dépassé les bornes. Et… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas accepter des excuses aussi plates et sans fonds, qui ne sont même pas de sa part. Si un jour, il vient me parler, peut-être que je l'écouterai. Peut-être.

Malgré la fin de cette discussion concernant Jean-Jacques, Himuro reste dans la pièce, me faisant implicitement comprendre que lui, il a encore des choses à me dire. Et mon petit doigt me dit que je ne vais pas apprécier certains aspects de ce que je vais entendre. Enfin… Mon petit doigt, mais surtout le léger pas en arrière qu'il a fait, en essayant d'être discret, comme pour agrandir son espace de sécurité.

Vu qu'il ne dit rien, et que le silence commence à être très dérangeant, je décide moi-même de couper court au silence.

\- Maintenant que tu sais ça, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

\- … Je ne peux rien cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu caches bien ton jeu, mais tu tâtes le terrain avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Me prends pas pour un débile, ça prend pas avec moi.

Il sourit de nouveau très légèrement, en baissant les yeux, ce qui rajoute un côté malicieux à son comportement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer ce genre de personne, et j'avoue que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise, même si rien ne se lit sur mon visage.

\- Je n'oserai pas. Je voulais te parler de Ryouta…

Mon regard doit valoir plus que des mots, et en dire long, puisqu'il ne perd pas de temps avant de préciser sa pensée.

\- Plus particulièrement de sa maladie…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. On a tendance à dire que l'autisme est une maladie, mais nan. C'est au pire un handicap, au mieux une spécificité. Il est pas malade, il va pas en crever.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Donc sur son handicap. Tu vois, j'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs personnes autistes. Un pour être exact et… Il n'avait pas un comportement comme celui de Ryouta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?… Précise, je comprends que dalle.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la personne autiste que j'ai rencontré… S'il ne me l'avait pas dit, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Ryouta, ça se sent qu'il a un problème, à sa façon de parler, de se tenir… Ce n'est pas forcément dans son physique, mais dans son comportement… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Oui, très bien. T'es en train de dire que Ryouta ressemble à un gogole. Ce que je m'efforce d'effacer de son vocabulaire. A ma façon de froncer les sourcils, il semble comprendre qu'il se dirige vers un terrain très glissant et qu'il a intérêt à faire très attention à ce qu'il dit.

\- Non.

\- … L'homme que j'ai rencontré, pour résumer, il n'y avait pas du tout d'indices concernant son...handicap. C'est juste qu'il avait des difficultés à comprendre et décrypter les sentiments et n'arrivait pas à saisir les nuances existantes des expressions de chacun. Enfin, c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais c'était très subtile. Ryouta… Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il a des problèmes d'élocution, de comportement et d'apprentissage. Donc, je me demandais… Est-ce que Ryouta est vraiment aspie ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je prends le temps de lui expliquer ou je prends sa tête pour lui faire embrasser la table, de façon peu amicale ?

Laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute sur sa maladresse…. Je vais juste lui recracher tout ce que j'ai appris du Docteur Miano. Non sans soupirer un bon coup pour lui faire comprendre à quel point ses mots sont à deux doigts de me faire perdre mon calme.

\- Y a pas qu'un type d'autisme. Et très souvent, les personnes autistes cumulent plusieurs symptômes ou maladies, mais ça dépend. Ryou est autiste, syndrome d'asperger, mais il a aussi un retard mental et des tocs. Même s'il s'améliore avec le temps et qu'ils disparaissent petit à petit, ils sont toujours là. Pt'être que ton pote, là, il était juste aspie, mais d'une très bonne autonomie. Pt'être que lui, il a eu la chance d'être pris en charge très tôt, ou qu'il n'en a même pas eu besoin, contrairement à Ryouta. Faut pas faire de généralité, l'autisme, c'est presque à prendre au cas par cas. Tu vas en avoir qui vont se cogner la tête dans les murs, qui ne vont jamais parler de leur vie etc… et t'en as d'autres qui ont la possibilité d'évoluer et d'apprendre pleins de trucs pour devenir autonome. Comme Ryouta. Et ouais, pt'être qui y'en a qui n'ont pas besoin de suivre un médecin toute leur vie, parce qu'ils s'en sortent sans. Ça dépend de la façon dont ils ont été pris en charge, ont été éduqué, de s'il y a une accumulation de maladies, de pleins de trucs au final. T'peux mettre deux autistes côte à côte, y a beaucoup de chance que tu ne trouves aucune similitude chez les deux. Ou peu de points communs. C'est comme ça. Mais ne juge pas Ryouta, t'imagines même pas les progrès qu'il a fait en peu de temps et tu connais rien de lui, alors te permets pas d'insinuer qu'il est gogole. Il a assez morflé dans sa vie, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Il soutient mon regard, mais tout ce que je viens de lui dire a l'air de faire son chemin dans son esprit. Je ne suis pas un pro de l'autisme, c'est vrai. Pourtant, le fait de vivre avec Ryouta m'apprend beaucoup des choses au quotidien. Puis, rappelez vous, je suis un génie de la psychiatrie sans le savoir. Bref, tout ça pour dire que… Je sais mieux que lui. C'est tout.

\- Je vois. Merci pour tes explications. Je ne savais pas… Je m'excuse aussi, si pour toi, certaines de mes paroles étaient déplacées, ce n'était pas mon but.

\- Ouais, ouais…

Je me détourne, me relevant comme il faut sur mes deux jambes, pour quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus. J'ai juste envie de retrouver Ryouta.  
C'est quand même amusant cette réaction que j'ai… A chaque fois qu'il y a un truc qui me déplait, qui me met en colère, qui me rend mal… J'ai ce besoin irrépressible de voir Ryouta et de le serrer dans mes bras. Comme si être à ses côtés, simplement ça, rendait ma vie plus belle et lui donnait plus de sens. Ce mec… Mon mec est un trésor, brillant, lumineux, qui parvient d'un battement de cil ou d'un sourire, à chasser toutes mes idées noires.

Malheureusement, une main sur mon épaule m'empêche de rejoindre celui dont j'ai besoin.

\- Aomine… Vraiment, je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux ou blessant… Je ne pense rien de mal de Ryouta, c'est…

\- Si ça avait été un mec lambda, ou même une fille, tu serais venus me poser des questions ?

\- … Non.

\- Voilà.

Je m'arrache doucement à son contact, ne voulant pas le blesser, mais lui faisant comprendre que la discussion se terminait là pour moi.

\- Aomine, c'est normal qu'on se pose des questions, que ce soit moi ou les autres. Je comprends que ça doit être énervant pour toi de répéter toujours la même chose, ou même d'avoir le sentiment que tu ne peux pas être tranquille. Mais c'est normal que les gens s'interrogent. L'autisme n'est pas très connu, peu de gens se renseignent, et quand on se retrouve confronter à la situation, on ne veut pas faire d'erreurs et on veut comprendre. Ça n'excuse pas le fait que c'est énervant pour toi, mais ça l'explique.

Je comprends où il veut en venir. Et c'est légitime, je le conçois aussi. C'est juste… Une accumulation qui fait que… J'en ai marre. Mais, ouais, je prends conscience que les gens ne posent pas des questions juste pour être intrusif ou pour pouvoir juger mes choix. Ils ne veulent pas faire d'erreurs, et il faut que j'essaye de garder en tête que pour beaucoup de personnes, ça part d'un bon sentiment, et qu'ils n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions...

\- Tu sais que Ryouta peut également répondre à vos questions ? Il est mieux placé que moi pour parler de lui-même…

\- On n'ose pas forcément. On a peur de faire des conneries, et je pense que toi le premier, tu peux comprendre ce sentiment.

\- Ouais…

\- J'ai mes réponses, je t'assure que je ne viendrais plus t'importuner. Atsushi m'avait expliqué avant de venir, mais tu le connais, il n'aime pas les longs discours. Alors… Je me suis permis, mais je me rends compte que ça pouvait être mal venu. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, à tous les deux…

Jetant un simple regard en arrière, je le regarde quelques secondes pour voir pour la première fois depuis le début de notre discussion, une expression totalement sincère.

\- Merci.

Ça sert à rien de m'embrouiller avec d'autres personnes. Même si c'est quelqu'un que je ne vais pas voir souvent. Même si c'est quelqu'un que je ne connais qu'à peine. Je me suis déjà assez battu avec tout le monde. Himuro essayait juste de réparer des pots cassés et de comprendre la spécificité de Ryouta. Maladroitement, mais pas méchamment.

Alors… Sans mot, juste par un léger sourire, je lui fais comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas. Il me le rend et nous quittons tous les deux la cuisine, sans tensions palpables. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, je l'avoue, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un problème en plus, alors que cette soirée est censée me faire du bien.

Arrivé dans le salon, je vois Murasakibara affalé sur un fauteuil, en train d'ouvrir un nouveau paquet de chips, entouré d'autres paquets d'amuses-gueules, morts au combat.

Midorima et Akashi sont côte à côte, observant la scène devant eux, l'un avec un regard blasé, l'autre avec un sourire en coin et un air amusé.  
Mais ce qui attire vraiment mon attention, ce sont les autres. Satsu et Tetsu sont installés chacun d'un côté de Ryouta, et Takao sur un fauteuil, penché vers eux.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Himuro rejoindre Murasakibara et s'assoir sur un accoudoir, jusqu'à ce que le titan le tire par le bras pour le faire s'installer sur lui, en travers du fauteuil, les pieds qui dépassent.

J'essaye de me concentrer pour voir ce que la petite bande de fouineurs fait, mais finis par me rapprocher pour prendre conscience de la situation.

Ça pue la merde. Moi, je vous le dis, ça pue la merde.

Ils sont tous les quatre avec leur téléphone et à ce que je comprends, ils sont en train de s'échanger leurs numéros. Nan, vraiment, ça pue leur truc.

Ryouta m'aperçoit et laisse tomber les autres pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi et se blottir contre mon torse.

\- Regarde Dai-i-ki ! C'est joli !

Sur son fond d'écran, je peux voir une photo de nous deux, en train de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun doute que c'est l'une des photos que Satsu a prise ce matin.

Nan, sérieux, je tourne le dos deux minutes et ils en profitent, les enfoirés ?

\- Ouais, c'est joli Ryouta…

Tu parles, j'ai une tête de con sur la photo. Vraiment, je ressemble à rien. Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais prévenu que j'étais super moche quand je dormais ? La bouche ouverte, les sourcils froncés (sûrement une photo où je me rendais compte que Satsu était en train de faire des conneries), on dirait que je suis constipé.

\- J'aime bien… J'aime bi-en la photo… C'est avec Dai-i-ki ! Et je peux voir tout le temps Dai-i-ki, comme ça ! Et dessus… Dessus on di-rait que je suis normal…

Pfff… je peux rien répondre à ça.

J'avoue que si on passe ma tête de con… La photo est belle. Ryouta est vraiment magnifique dessus, avec sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et les traits totalement détendus. Je regrette presque de ne pas voir ses yeux et son sourire sur la photo, mais… Il est beau. Plus photogénique que moi, ça c'est sûr. Puis même, notre position révèle clairement toute la complicité et la tendresse de notre couple… Alors ouais, la photo est belle.

\- Mais j'ai quand même une tête de con dessus…

Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à faire la différence entre parler à voix haute et parler dans ma tête.

\- Nan ! Dai-i-ki est beau !

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, avant de retourner fixer l'écran, un sourire béa sur les lèvres. Il m'explique que c'est Satsu qui lui a envoyé et il prend le temps ensuite de me montrer toutes les photos et de les commenter. Je l'écoute attentivement, sans l'interrompre, en jettant des petits coups d'oeil autour de moi. Eux même nous regardent furtivement, au détour d'une conversation, ou nous fixe tout simplement, sans même chercher à se cacher. Si il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils leur passent par la tête…

* * *

 **PDV MIDORIMA SHINTARO**

Bon, d'accord. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus ni pour, ni contre leur relation. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je cautionne, mais cela ne me dérange plus de les voir ensemble. Ça n'a rien de choquant, je trouve même leur relation très naturelle…

Bakao m'a quand même été utile pour faire le point. Ne lui dites jamais que j'ai pensé ça. Il a crié, tapé du pied, m'a traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire et qu'à part souhaité du bonheur à mes amis, qu'importe leur goût et préférence, je n'étais pas en droit de les juger. Oha San a toujours dit que les Scorpions étaient de bon conseil pour les Cancers… Ça non plus, il ne doit jamais être au courant.  
Je ne serais jamais au stade de Kuroko ou Momoi, à les idolâtrer comme de parfaites groupies, et si un jour ça arrivait, je préfère qu'on me tue, mais… Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, cet Ahomine n'a pas besoin de nos commentaires désobligeants, ni de notre avis. Il a d'autres chats à fouetter. Non, le seul problème que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est que cet abrutit de Takao ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me rappeler à quel point ils sont "beaux" ensemble et je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de supporter toutes ses jérémiades et ses déclarations qui me sont destinées ! Et ça...ça c'est insupportable.

* * *

 **PDV AKASHI SEIJURO**

Tout est bien qui finit bien, même si Daiki a encore pas mal de choses à régler dans sa vie. Mais il ne veut pas d'aide. Il veut s'en sortir seul, ce qui est honorable, mais stupide et destructeur. Il continue à faire les mêmes erreurs, même s'il estime avoir appris de ses dernières bêtises.

Heureusement que Ryouta est là… Je ne pensais jamais à avoir à le dire un jour, mais Ryouta est bénéfique pour lui. Daiki s'acharne à vouloir le rendre heureux… Sans se rendre compte qu'ils ont juste besoin l'un de l'autre.  
Nous avons tous changé à la fin du collège. Chacun est parti de son côté, et c'est ce qui nous a aidé à nous recentrer sur nous mêmes et à prendre du recul sur ce qu'il s'était passé… Mais pour Daiki, ça a été différent. Pendant que tout le monde arrivait à se remettre sur pieds et à avancer à son rythme, Daiki continuait de sombrer et à chercher une solution à taton, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il devait trouver. Après sa rencontre avec Ryouta, le changement s'est opéré très vite. Il a appris à s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, à devenir plus humain et plus à l'écoute… On peut presque dire qu'il a piqué un sprint pour nous rattraper, jusqu'à nous dépasser. Il a prit conscience qu'il était au bord d'un précipice, et il a choisi de s'en éloigner volontairement. Même si aujourd'hui, certains le poussent pour qu'il retourne à la limite de se jeter dans le vide, il tient bon, et une simple bousculade ne le fera plus tomber de haut.

A côté de ça… Ryouta est très intéressant… Que ce soit dans sa façon d'être, sa façon de se comporter… Ces petites choses surprenantes qu'on découvre petit à petit.  
C'est assez amusant de voir que quand il parle avec d'autres personnes, Ryouta met du temps à répondre, il répète parfois les questions qu'on lui pose pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir, il ne réagit pas toujours du premier coup quand on l'appelle... Il faut savoir être patient. Alors que quand Daiki est là… Quand Daiki lui parle, il réagit tout de suite. D'ailleurs, il réagit même quand ce n'est pas à lui que Daiki s'adresse. En fait, je dirais qu'il s'éveille à la voix de Daiki, tout simplement, comme si c'était un repère pour lui. Un repère physique également, vu la façon dont il avait de jeter des coups d'œil à la cuisine, attendant sagement le retour de son amant.

Je peux comprendre pourquoi cette personne a autant intrigué Daiki.

Mais je n'oublie pas que tout n'est pas encore réglé.

Maintenant… Il va falloir que Daiki fasse des choix. J'ai entendu de la part de Satsuki qu'il avait des nouvelles de son père, mais qu'il fallait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Et je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Daiki a besoin d'un électrochoc pour agir, un événement extrême doit se passer pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il doit faire quelque chose. D'ici là, cette histoire restera en suspend, j'en suis persuadé...

En attendant… Je souhaite qu'il ne se passe que du bon entre eux.

* * *

 **PDV MOMOI SATSUKI**

ILS SONT TELLEMENT MIGNOOOOONS !

J'ai déjà complètement pardonné à Dai-chan la scène de cette après-midi, dont j'ai été témoin (in)volontaire !

Il a tellement changé en peu de temps… La preuve, il nous a assez fait confiance pour laisser Ryouta seul avec nous ! Y a encore quelques temps, il n'aurait jamais laissé ça se produire !

Pendant son absence, on a pu échanger nos numéros avec Ryouta… Comme ça, si un jour il a envie de discuter avec nous, ou que nous on a envie, on pourra le faire, sans passer par Dai-chan ! Ryouta n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, et je ne pense pas qu'il va nous harceler de messages ou d'appels… Je dirais même qu'il est trop timide pour ça !

Mais peut-être… Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourra nous considérer comme ses amis et… On pourra faire des sorties ensemble, ou juste discuter, sans qu'il n'ai besoin de Dai-chan près de lui. Quand nous, on sera exactement comment réagir face à Ryouta, comment interpréter ses gestes et ses mots, que Dai-chan serait prêt à lâcher du leste et que Ryouta se sentira vraiment bien avec nous… Ça fait quand même beaucoup de contraintes. Mais un jour, ça sera sûrement possible ! J'y crois !

J'en ai profité pour lui envoyer les photos que j'ai prise ce matin. Il était vraiment heureux. Son regard s'est illuminé, c'était vraiment adorable !

Nous savons bien que tout notre cirque énerve un peu Dai-chan, mais il faut bien qu'on le bouscule un peu, sinon il ne ferait que nous fuir et nous cacher des choses !

On aime bien embêter Dai-chan, mais c'est notre petite vengeance pour tout ce qu'il a fait… Puis ce n'est pas méchant, on sait bien qu'on ne le blesse pas...

* * *

 **PDV RYOUTA**

Je suis content…

Les amis de Daiki sont gentils avec moi. Et moi...moi je suis gentil aussi et je fais pas honte à Daiki. Je veux que Daiki soit content de moi...C'est quoi le mot déjà ? Fier ! Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi. C'est pas facile, facile, y a du monde et moi j'aime pas trop. Mais y a que Satsu et Tetsu qui sont proches, c'est bien ça.

Les photos… Elles sont jolies ! J'ai pas avec Daiki, des photos, et j'ai jamais pris de photos avec ma famille… Ils voulaient pas que… Quand ils faisaient une photo, j'avais pas le droit d'être dessus. Là, je peux avec Daiki…

Là, ils ont mis un film. Mais moi, j'aime pas trop, donc je regarde Daiki… J'aime bien le regarder. Parce qu'il est beau et que… Il trouve pas ça bizarre quand je le regarde beaucoup. Il fait des câlins et j'aime bien quand il touche ma tête comme ça ! Je me sens… important.

Satsu dort sur Tetsu, je trouve ça drôle… Tout le monde regarde la télé.

Sauf Mukkun...Il mange ! Et il touche Himuro ! Pas là où c'est intime, mais il touche quand même.

Moi, j'aime bien quand Daiki me touche… Ça fait du bien et après… après je me sens plus calme. Des fois, j'ai très très envie que Daiki me touche… Mais que lui. Je veux qu'il me touche partout, parce que... J'ai besoin. Et je veux toucher Daiki aussi, parce que c'est agréable… J'ai pas tout le temps conscience de ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Des fois j'ai pas trop conscience de moi non plus. De mon corps. Mais… Quand Daiki me touche ou que moi je touche Daiki, je me sens bien parce qu'il y a pas de barrière. Y a pas de distance entre moi et mon corps… Y a juste moi.

Alors… Même si c'est pas bien, je passe ma main sous le tee-shirt de Daiki… Il a la peau toute chaude !

Daiki tourne la tête et me regarde. J'aime ses yeux ! Ils sont bleus ! Un bleu tout sombre !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ryou ?

Je me serre un peu plus contre Daiki. Je veux qu'il fasse attention à moi… J'aime bien "Ryou". C'est gentil… C'est tout doux avec la voix de Daiki… On donne des surnoms aux gens qu'on aime. On m'a dit ça une fois. Et Daiki, il m'aime, alors il me donne un surnom… Et c'est gentil…

Je laisse ma main sous le tee-shirt parce que… Je veux pas lâcher Daiki…

Il rigole, mais il ne se moque pas… Y a une main dans mon dos maintenant, sur ma peau et je soupire...Parce que ça fait du bien…

Daiki me fait un bisou sur le front… Mais moi je veux pas ça, alors… Je lève la tête… Parce que je veux un vrai bisou d'amoureux…

Daiki a compris je crois. Daiki il comprend mieux que moi. Quand je le regarde, je sais pas ce qu'il veut, faut faire des gestes ou dire les choses ! Mais lui il sait ! Et c'est bien comme ça…

Daiki ferme les yeux, et je fais pareil parce que c'est mieux et j'ai le droit à un vrai bisou d'amoureux, même s'il y a des gens. Daiki, il aime pas quand y a des gens. Moi, c'est pas grave, mais des fois les gens sont méchants et j'ai envie de partir. Là, non...Parce qu'ils sont gentils, et ils ne disent rien.

Je veux faire des câlins avec Daiki… Comme dans le lit ou à la douche, ou comme il fait quand j'ai peur… Collé contre lui… J'ai été bien, alors… On fera des câlins, avant de dormir, hein ?

\- T'es en manque d'affection, Ryou ?

\- Hum…

C'est pas… pas facile quand y'a du monde… Je suis fatigué…

* * *

 **PDV AOMINE DAIKI**

Le film se termine tranquillement, et je profite du fait que tous les autres soient concentrés à ne pas s'endormir ou à regarder l'écran, pour cajoler mon homme. Il est très demandeur depuis qu'on a lancé le film, il s'en ait vite désintéressé et a préféré s'accaparer mon attention. Loin de me déranger, mais je me demande quand même pourquoi maintenant. Sûrement qu'il fatigue et qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir du monde aussi longtemps. Il a besoin un peu de force pour tenir, un peu de soutien. De toute façon, vu l'état du groupe, on va pas mettre beaucoup de temps avant d'aller se coucher.

Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver, alors que le générique de fin vient à peine d'apparaître.

\- Bon, aller les gosses, au dodo ! - _Dis-je, en me frottant un peu les yeux._

Satsu se réveille tranquillement, comprenant qu'elle a loupé tout le film, et se lève en s'étirant et en effaçant discrètement le petit filet de bave qu'elle a au coin des lèvres. Je fais comprendre à Ryouta qu'on va bouger pour aller dormir, lui prenant délicatement les mains pour l'aider à se relever.

Mais avant ça… On va devoir relever le défi des matelas dans la chambre. Mon amie n'a déjà pas une grande pièce, mais avec nous tous dedans… Ca va être très compliqué. Mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !

On se dirige vers la chambre de la seule demoiselle présente, chacun avec ses affaires sous le bras et j'explique rapidement à Akashi le soucis de Ryouta, sur le fait de tous dormir au même endroit. Il monopolise alors l'organisation pour essayer de faire au mieux.

Et après avoir déplacé des meubles, changé plusieurs fois l'angle des matelas, joué à tetris et essayer de bourrer le tout… On a reussit. A mon plus gros étonnement. Et au bonheur de Ryouta.  
Bon après, clairement, y'a plus de place où marcher, donc si y'en a un qui se lève pour pisser cette nuit… Bah il est pas dans la merde.

On part chacun notre tour dans la salle de bain pour s'apprêter pour la nuit, et Ryouta et moi y allons ensemble. On aurait dû y aller les premiers, ça aurait logique, vu que le lit est le plus éloigné dans la chambre et qu'ils sont obligés de nous attendre pour aller se coucher, mais bon… Je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre leur façon de réfléchir.

Mais bon, quitte à les faire patienter, je vais y aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai deux trois choses à voir en priver avec Ryouta. Et non, rien de sexuel, désolé, pas à chaque fois !

Les affaires calés sous le bras, Ryouta m'attend pour refermer la porte. Une fois fait, je commence à me déshabiller, mais mon amant bloque mes gestes en se jettant dans mes bras. Je passe mes deux mains dans ses cheveux, avant de le serrer contre moi et l'entendre soupirer d'aise. Définitivement, il est en manque d'affection…

\- Ryou… Tout va bien ?

\- Mhh… Mieux.

\- C'était dur ce soir, pour toi ?

\- Du monde, tout le temps… Mais j'étais gentil, hein ?

\- Oui, mais t'es toujours gentil Ryouta… Tu étais stressé au début, non ?

\- Oui…

\- Ça c'est senti… Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à l'aise ?

\- Mais… J'ai fait des, des efforts et… les copains de Dai-i-ki… Je voulais pas être biz-arre… Je voulais, je voulais pas que Dai-i-ki ait... Dai-i-ki ait honte…

\- Honte de quoi, Ryou ?

\- Moi ! Je voulais pas être gogole…

Je le serre contre moi, aussi fort que je peux, sans lui faire mal… Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai honte de lui, jamais.

\- Ça fait… Ça fait un peu peur et, un peu, un peu mal des fois….

\- De quoi Ryouta ?

\- Les efforts… C'est dou-lou-reux de tout le temps ré-flé-chir…

\- Alors ne fait pas autant d'efforts Ryouta… Je suis content et fier de toi, sache-le, tu as été génial ce soir… Mais ne te fais pas du mal Ryou, ça sert à rien. Les autres te connaissent maintenant, et ils ne vont pas te juger. Je veux que tu restes toi-même, c'est le plus important. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, d'accord…

Je lui sourit avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Je m'éloigne doucement de lui, pour commencer à me changer, mais je vois du coin de l'oeil que lui, ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Je lui laisse le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et de tirer ses conclusions aux mots que je viens de lui dire, sans le déranger. Dos à lui, je tends le bras pour prendre mon tee-shirt pour la nuit, mais une main qui ne m'est pas étrangère me bloque dans mes gestes. Ryouta passe ses doigts sur mes muscles, passant par mes omoplates, jusqu'à mes côtes, puis recommence ses gestes. Je le laisse faire, sans bouger, me faisant bercer par ses caresses plus qu'agréables et qui me détendent petit à petit.

La soirée s'est bien passé, on s'apprête à aller dormir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore stresser. Tout s'est bien passé.

Je finis par me retourner pour prendre Ryouta dans mes bras. Il me sourit avant de passer sa main sur mon torse, la remonter jusqu'à ma nuque et accrocher ses doigts à mes cheveux. Je comprends le message sans un mot de plus et sans broncher, je lui donne ce qu'il veut. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, m'appropriant sa bouche, sans aucune opposition de sa part. Il soupire, se rapproche de mon corps et nous nous laissons tous les deux envelopper par cette tendresse qui nous a manqué pendant cette soirée. Puis, je sais pertinemment qu'on ne pourra pas se câliner des heures lorsque nous serons au lit, comme nous le faisons d'habitude, alors autant en profiter maintenant.

Je quitte ses lèvres quelques secondes, le temps de lui enlever son haut et mon amant ne perd pas de temps avant de retrouver ma bouche, qui a l'air de lui avoir manqué pendant ces quelques instants de séparation.

On aurait presque dit que le temps s'était arrêté entre nous. Malheureusement, les choses sont différentes de l'autre côté de ces murs. Et les autres ont l'air décidé à bien nous le faire savoir.

\- Hey ! Hey ! Vous en mettez du temps ! Vous faites des bébés ?!

La douce voix moqueuse de Takao et ses coups frénétiques sur la porte nous ramène très vite à la réalité.

\- C'est possible ? - _Me demande mon amant, curieusement surpris._

\- Nan, Ryou…

\- C'est...C'est ce que je me di-sais...

Mon homme hausse les épaules avant de se détacher de moi et de se diriger vers la porte. Il l'ouvre sans se poser plus de questions, pour se retrouver face à un Takao surpris, toujours le poing en l'air, près à frapper sur le pan de bois.

\- On peut pas faire bébé Ta-ka-o ! Parce que... Parce qu'on est deux gar-çons !

Et il referme la porte. Je me retiens vraiment de rire, alors que le brun ne se gène pas du tout pour exprimer son amusement. Je crois même l'avoir entendu s'écraser sur le sol et rouler.

Ryouta, lui, revient tout fier vers moi, reprenant mes lèvres sans se poser de questions. Je l'embrasse délicatement, puis stoppe le baiser en douceur, en posant furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes, à plusieurs reprises. Je caresse ses joues, le regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

\- On va se mettre en pyjama, _mon ange_ , les autres nous attendent. D'accord ?

\- D'accord !

On commence chacun à se déshabiller de notre côté, quand Ryouta se retourne d'un coup, me faisant sursauter.

\- Comment… Comment tu m'as appe-lé ?

\- Euh… Hein ?

\- T'as dit… T'as dit...

Ryouta rougit d'un coup, sans finir sa phrase, ce qui ne m'aide pas à comprendre la situation.

J'ai dit quelque chose de particulier ?

Ok, bon, puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'en dire plus, je vais devoir deviner. On rembobine… J'ai dit qu'il ne devait pas faire plus d'effort qu'il ne s'en sentait capable, on s'est embrassé, donc je n'ai rien dit à ce moment là… J'ai dit qu'on allait se mettre en pyjama, parce que les autres allaient finir par se toucher la nouille en nous attendant, et c'est tout…

Oh… OH !

Ok. Je lui ai donné un nouveau surnom, sans même m'en rendre compte. Au passage, mon inconscient a bien choisi.

\- Je t'ai appelé mon ange. C'est ça qui te dérange Ryou ?

\- NON ! Non, ça dé-range pas ! C'est… C'est…

Ryouta recommence à jouer avec ses doigts, sans que ses joues ne perdent leur teinte. Je lui laisse le temps de formuler ce qu'il veut me dire, en le regardant jouer avec ses doigts. Il baisse un peu plus le regard, n'osant pas forcément me regarder, et croise ses doigts pour serrer ses deux mains ensemble. Ca faisait longtemps ça, tiens…

\- C'est… C'est joli. Et gentil.

Je m'avance un peu vers lui, pour prendre ses mains, les délier et les poser sur mon torse nu.

J'attends qu'il relève la tête de lui-même vers moi, pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Alors je vais continuer à t'appeler comme ça, _mon ange_ …

Il me sourit et laisse tomber sa tête contre mon épaule, me laissant le loisir de le câliner encore un peu.

Je deviens niais non ? "Mon ange…" C'est ce qui le représente le mieux.

Je me souviens de l'époque où je me foutais de la gueule des couples qui se donnaient des surnoms ridicules, clichés et débordants de niaiserie. Je me disais que ça ne voulait rien dire, que c'était comme un code que les amants utilisaient pour marquer leur territoire. J'étais prêt à tuer le/la premièr-e qui oserait m'appeler "chéri". Pour moi, c'était presque répugnant, rabaissant, emprisonnant…

Et maintenant… Je me surprends moi-même. J'y ai jamais réfléchi, ça ne m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit de l'appeler comme ça. C'est sorti tout seul, sans que je donne mon avis. Et je ne me rends compte que je n'avais pas complètement tort à l'époque. C'est juste que je ne le voyais pas du bon oeil. Si je donne des surnoms à Ryouta, ce n'est pas pour marquer mon territoire, c'est pour exprimer le fait qu'on soit complice, qu'on a des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, qu'on se fait confiance. Je ne l'emprisonne pas, je ne cherche pas à le rabaisser, bien au contraire.

Je respire l'odeur de ses cheveux, mes mains passant dans son dos sans arrières-pensées. … Mensonge.  
L'avoir contre moi à demi nu me donne des idées, je l'avoue. Si les autres n'étaient pas là , ça ferait longtemps que je lui aurait fait des avances. J'ai… Trop de sentiments qui bataillent en moi, qui me bloquent la poitrine et qui m'empêchent de respirer normalement. Je ne sais pas comment relâcher ce trop plein d'amour que j'ai pour lui. J'aimerais le serrer contre moi à l'en étouffer, mais je risque de lui faire peur. J'aimerais l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, mais on finirait tous les deux frustrés. Je voudrais lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite, lui montrer à quel point je tiens à lui, à quel point j'ai besoin de lui et que je le désire, tellement fort... Mais je sais bien que je ne peux pas. J'ai plus qu'à ronger mon frein et prendre ce qu'il peut me donner maintenant.

Alors, ouais, je deviens niais. Une vraie boule d'amour.

Je vais aller casser la tronche du premier mec que je croise dans la rue pour racheter mon image de bad boy.

Nan, j'déconne.

La respiration de Ryouta me caresse la base du cou, et je crois que si je ne bouge pas, il va s'endormir sur mon épaule.

\- Allez, Ryou… On va y aller…

\- Mmmh...

Il relève un regard un peu perdu vers moi, m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de retourner se préparer…  
Si je me retenais pas, je ferais un caprice. Et je taperais des pieds pour montrer ma frustration et mon mécontentement. JE VEUX RYOU !

Mais non, il faut que j'agisse comme un homme qui contrôle ses pulsions. Donc je continue de me préparer sagement, sans quitter les fesses de mon amant du regard. J'ai bien le droit à un prix de consolation, quand même…

Une fois apprêté, on sort enfin de cette fichue salle de bain. Les autres doivent vraiment se poser des questions… Ou alors imaginer pleins de choses. Tant pis.

Sérieusement, on les entend piailler dans le couloir… Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train d'inventer encore comme connerie ?

Toutes les discussions s'arrêtent à notre entrée dans la chambre, sans vraiment que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cachent encore ?...

\- De quoi vous parliez ?

\- Oh non, rien, je disais juste que Ryouta était bien foutu ! - _Me répond Takao, sans aucune gène_.

Au calme les gars. Sans pression.

\- Ça veut di-re quoi ?

\- Que tu es beau, Ryou…

\- Oh… Merci…

\- Tu nous fais un petit strip tease, Ryouta ?! - _Continue Takao, toujours pas gêné._

Mon amant se tourne vers moi, son incompréhension se lit sur son visage. Je lui explique en lui chuchotant à l'oreille ce que signifie "strip-tease".

Il regarde fixement les autres, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Non ! Faut pas désha-bill-er en public ! Que avec Daiki !

Il place ses bras autour de mon cou et se serre contre moi. Je lui rends son étreinte en jetant un regard équivoque aux autres, avec un petit haussement de sourcil suggestif.  
Et puis quoi encore ? Ils s'attendaient à quoi ? Par contre, j'avoue que si un jour l'envie lui prend de me faire un strip tease, je ne serais pas contre… Faut que j'arrête.

\- Tu me feras un strip tease alors ? Rien qu'à moi ?

Il me regarde, en plissant un peu les yeux et en reculant un peu la tête, incertain de ce qu'il doit répondre. Un petit air malicieux s'affiche sur son visage, et d'un petit mouvement de tête, il me fait comprendre que je peux encore rêver…

Je suis déception.

Je secoue la tête, sous le rire des autres. Je le lâche de ma prise et lui donne une petite tape sur les fesses pour l'inciter à bouger.

\- Allez, au lit jeune homme !

Ryouta se retourne, et je fais une légère pression sur sa hanche pour l'inciter à passer en premier. Ceux qui ne sont pas encore passer par la case salle de bain se décident enfin à y aller.

Ok, nouvelle question, comment Ryouta va décider de s'y prendre pour aller jusqu'au lit ?  
Réponse ….

D'une façon bien à lui.

Je le vois poser un pied entre les ridicules espaces entre les matelas et continuer son chemin, sans jamais poser un pied sur les lits de fortunes. Comme quelqu'un qui traverse un passage piéton que sur les lignes blanches, pour ne pas mourir, Ryouta décide de se compliquer la tâche.

\- Tu peux marcher sur les matelas Ryou, tu sais ?

\- Hum, hum ! - _Me répond-t-il en levant son index dans un signe de négation._

J'ai envie de lécher son doigt pour le déconcentrer, tiens.  
Il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher, je commence à avoir des pensées étranges…

\- Tu vas tomber, Ryou…

\- Mais non !

Je le suis, à son rythme d'escargot, ne le pressant pas le moins du monde. Les autres nous regardent sans faire de commentaires. Même si j'ai l'impression, rien qu'au regard de Takao, que s'il avait un chronomètre dans les mains, il ne se serait pas gêné pour compter le temps qu'on a mis à arriver jusqu'au lit.

Les gestes de Ryouta sont minutieux, presque élégants… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à notre couche et se jette sur les draps sans aucune grâce. Sacré Ryou… Il s'enroule dans les draps et prend toute la place, ce petit con…

Je le pousse un peu du pied, pour l'inciter à se décaler et il se décide enfin à me laisser une petite place. Je m'installe, lui volant la couette au passage.

Entre temps, tout le monde est revenu et est prêt à se coucher. Murasakibara s'est déjà endormi, il n'a absolument pas perdu de temps.

J'éteins la lampe de chevet, seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce, après qu'un bonne nuit général ait été lancé à la volé.

Ryouta se cale contre moi, en soupirant doucement et pose une main sur mon torse, sous mon tee-shirt.

Je lui dis que ce n'est pas trop le moment pour me chauffer ?

\- Ryou, tu peux enlever ta main ? - _Je chuchote, pour que ça reste entre nous._

\- Mais… Mais… Je fais tout, tout le temps ça ! - _Dit-il, sans même prendre la peine de baisser la voix._

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Hum !

\- Ah.

Ah.  
Bon, bah, c'est que d'habitude ça ne me gène pas du tout. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'il le fait systématiquement.

\- Ah d'accord.

J'entends d'ici Satsu glousser dans son oreiller. Saloperie…

Ryouta profite de mon étonnement pour m'embrasser et je lui réponds par réflexe, oubliant complètement ce que j'avais dit concernant la présence des autres.

\- Doucement Ryou...

\- Ne vous gênez pas pour nous, faites comme si nous n'étions pas là.

Trop aimable Tetsu.

Satsu rigole comme une dinde, et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il en va de même pour Takao. Akashi rigole doucement aussi, mais ne ris pas comme une dinde. Akashi n'est pas une dinde.

\- La ferme Tetsu !

Je jette mon oreiller, un peu au hasard dans la pièce en espérant toucher ma cible…

\- Mauvaise pioche. - _Me fait savoir Akashi._

… Oups ?

Retour à l'envoyeur, et en plein dans la tronche !

Je ne cherche pas à jouer plus longtemps, et me fait tout petit. C'est vrai quoi, on ne joue pas avec Akashi, il pourrait mettre du ciment dans l'oreiller, juste pour que ça fasse plus mal. Et pour gagner la partie.

Donc, je remets doucement mon oreiller à sa place, et reprends Ryouta dans mes bras. Le silence règne en maître dans la pièce, et j'embrasse le haut de la tête de mon amant, avant de relever les draps sur nous.

\- Dors, mon ange…

Je pose confortablement ma tête sur mon oreiller fraîchement retrouvé et ferme les yeux, espérant pouvoir trouver le sommeil du juste.

\- Hey, Shin-chan, pourquoi tu ne me donnes jamais de surnoms romantiques, comme ça ?!

Vu le bruit que je viens d'entendre, je dirais que "Shin-chan" vient de commettre un crime passionnel à coup d'oreiller dans la tronche.

\- Mais vous voulez pas dormir, bordel ?! - _Je gueule, exaspéré..._

\- Tellement de Yaoi dans cette si petite pièce…

\- La ferme Satsu ! - _Dis-je en me relevant, faisant grogner mon amant…_

\- Calme Dai-i-ki, il faut dor-mir !

\- Tu devrais écouter ton mari, Aomine-kun.

Ma tête doit être impayable. Le léger rire endormi de Ryouta me fait doucement reprendre conscience, et j'ignore totalement la sortie de Tetsu.  
Je ramène la couette sur nous, nous enterrant complètement dessous, ne laissant pas le loisir aux voyeurs d'assister à nos légères caresses et nos baisers discrets.

Le silence se fait, les respirations ralentissent et j'observe Ryouta s'endormir contre moi, sans le lâcher des yeux. Je lui embrasse une dernière fois le front, laissant un soupir de bien-être passer la barrière de mes lèvres, et ferme les yeux pour un repos bien mérité…

* * *

\- Aïe !

\- Mince désolé… Faut que j'aille faire pipi !

\- Mais fais attention, Bakao !

\- Tch… Ca c'était mon pied…

\- Arrêtez de prendre toute la place aussi !

J'entends vaguement la porte s'ouvrir, et des bruits de pas qui s'éloigne de la pièce. La lumière du couloir éclaire légèrement la chambre, laissant passer la lumière nécessaire à nous faire chier. Je jette un coup d'oeil pour voir que tout le monde se recouche, en grognant ou en soupirant de mécontentement. Ryou, lui cache sa tête contre mon torse, pour se rendormir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je l'avais dit que celui qui se lèverait dans la nuit pour aller pisser serait dans la merde…

* * *

\- Vas-y doucement Tetsu-kun, ils vont se réveiller…

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas Momoi-san...

Les rideaux filtrent les premiers rayons du matin, de ce que je peux constater de mes yeux toujours fermés. Ryouta bouge un peu contre mon dos, passant un bras autour de ma hanche. Je serre mes doigts entre les siens avant d'entendre encore une voix qui va finir par me tirer de mon sommeil.

\- Ils sont tellement mimis….

\- Chuuut, il ne faut pas les réveiller.

Je me retourne, voulant m'échapper à ces voix qui me tapent sur le système. Face à Ryouta, je sens ses cheveux me chatouiller le nez. Je respire un grand coup, m'imprégnant de son odeur avant de me sentir repartir dans les limbes du sommeil, mon amant serré contre moi…

\- Oh, vas-y ! Il faut les prendre comme ça !

\- C'est fait…

\- Vous allez vous faire tuer. - _Intervient la voix de Midorima._

\- Mais non, Aksahi-kun nous sauvera. - _Répond Tetsu._

\- Que tu crois… Je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt.

\- Bouh ! Méchant Akashi-kun… - _Reprend Satsu._

Ils me font tellement chier…

J'ai la flemme d'ouvrir les yeux…

Je les engueulerai plus tard…

Et j'exploserai leurs portables.

Simple et efficace.


	26. Chapitre 23

**Hey ! Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je reviens pour le Chapitre 23 de "Son monde à lui" !**  
 **Après... Plusieurs mois d'absence, effectivement. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour ça...**

 **Merci à Oohfemmeluxieuse, Futae, satokooo, miss Neko Tenshi, Nezumibook, Alsco-chan, Aokaga168, Cobra, Drennae, PerigrinTouque, Guest et cookkinodoradoco pour vos reviews !**

 **Un merci tout particulier à Alsco-chan, qui accepte de corriger mes torchons et qui est toujours là pour me harceler, pour avoir la suite !**

 **Merci** **pour votre patience et de continuer à suivre cette histoire.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses Guest :**

 **Cobra** : Hey ! Merci pour tes reviews ! C'est vrai que si Daiki existait, il ne saurait plus où donner de la tête avec toutes ses fangirls et tous ses fanboys ! Il finirait mort étouffer sous le poids de notre amour, le pauvre ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir laisser ta trace, et à la prochaine !

 **Guest** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :)

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 23 ~**

* * *

Bordel, que le temps passe vite. Dans quelques jours, nous entamerons le sixième mois de l'année. Ça me parait dingue tout ça...

7 mois que je connais Ryouta.

5 mois que nous sommes ensemble.

1 mois que je vis chez Satsu.

Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que je vis entre chez Satsu et Ryou. Non, parce que je passe la moitié de mon temps là-bas, donc bon...

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais raconter sur ces dernières semaines ? Pouah, tellement de trucs !

Déjà, la soirée avec le reste de la GM. Ça a failli finir en meurtre. Quand je me suis rendu compte que Satsu et Tetsu prenaient tranquillement des photos de nous pendant qu'on dormait, j'ai eu envie d'exploser leurs portables. Mais je n'avais pas le courage, j'étais crevé moi ! C'était pas l'heure de se lever !... Je commence à parler comme Ryouta, tiens. Mais, bref, il était beaucoup trop tôt. Alors je me suis rendormi, leur laissant le champ libre.  
Je me disais qu'ils allaient se lasser... Grossière erreur de ma part ! Ils sont partis tellement loin dans leur délire de fangirls qu'ils avaient comme idée de créer un blog à notre effigie, pour partager le merveilleux couple que nous sommes. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Heureusement pour nous, ils ont vite laissé de côté cette idée… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent mieux...

Bref, ils me gonflent un peu parfois, mais c'est supportable. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus pour me taquiner que pour réellement me faire chier, donc pour le moment, ça passe.

Sinon, concernant les autres, ils sont restés fidèles à eux-même. La matinée s'est passée tranquillement, et ils sont repartis les uns après les autres, nous laissant seuls, Satsu, Ryou et moi. J'ai ramené Ryouta chez lui en fin de journée en lui faisant la promesse que ce n'était pas la dernière soirée que l'on faisait tous ensemble. Mais il faudra que je parle avec lui de ses limites, histoire de ne pas les dépasser ou de ne pas abuser de sa patience. Il a été parfait, mais à certains moments, il faisait du forcing pour ne pas craquer, et ça, je refuse que ça se reproduise.

Ensuite… Oh, bah si ! Devinez-quoi ?! Nan, vous n'allez pas deviner, trop chiant et vous aurez sûrement la flemme de réfléchir…  
Germaine… On se souvient tous de Germaine, alias Sumi… Elle est revenue.

En fait, je tiens toutes ces infos de Nanami. En gros, on a fait la soirée pour que Ryouta échappe au retour de ses parents. Et de Sumi. Je l'avais presque oublié, elle… Quand j'ai ramené Ryouta chez lui, après que sa soeur m'ait envoyé un message pour me dire que c'était bon, elle m'a précisé que Sumi était encore là. J'ai un peu voulu le garder plus longtemps avec moi, mais ça ne servait à rien de retarder la séparation, de toute façon elle allait rester au moins une journée de plus. Est-ce que je ne serais pas en train de vouloir que quelqu'un dégage de sa propre maison ? Si, si, c'est totalement ce que je veux.  
Le seul point positif que je voyais avec le fait qu'elle revienne, c'est que ça annonçait également le retour de Charles ! Sauf que… Non. Il a démissionné. Il n'en pouvait plus des caprices de Sumi et a décidé de partir pour ne plus avoir à subir son comportement de princesse mal éduquée. A l'origine, il s'occupait de la famille, certes, mais surtout des besoins de Ryouta. Il a préféré partir, plutôt que de continuer à endurer ça. Apparemment, il aurait même balancé à Sumi que Ryouta était peut-être autiste, mais qu'au moins, lui, il était humain et qu'il avait du respect pour les autres, contrairement à elle. J'aurais tellement aimé voir sa tête à ce moment là… Mais au moins, Charles avait vraiment de la sympathie pour Ryou et ça, ça fait plaisir à entendre. Dommage qu'il soit parti…

Mais bon, ce qui est bien à savoir, c'est que Sumi n'est pas restée longtemps, et n'a pas pu emmerder Ryouta comme elle le voulait. Nanami prenait le parti de son frère, sans plus aucune hésitation. Ryouta m'a raconté certains trucs et j'étais content de voir l'évolution de leur relation. Ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir.

Après…. Je pense qu'on va éviter les sujets qui fâchent. Ça ne sert à rien de retourner sur les autres trucs, il n'y a rien de nouveau. Et tant mieux dans un sens, je pense. Quand je parle de sujets qui fâchent, je parle bien évidemment de ma mère, hein. Enfin, ma génitrice. Je ne sais même plus comment l'appeler, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça. Ah, et faut éviter de me parler de mon père aussi. La mère de Satsu le fait déjà assez, alors qu'elle sait que c'est le calme plat. Je veux dire, pourquoi je l'appellerai ?! Ouais, ouais, je sais, il prend de mes nouvelles, tout ça, il ne doit pas avoir un mauvais fond et surtout, je ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la séparation de mes parents. C'est vrai. Mais la flemme, je suis bien, là. Certes, techniquement, j'ai abandonné mes parents (ou est-ce que c'est eux qui m'ont abandonné ?) mais ça va, je vais bien. Puis y a la famille de Satsu pour le moment, et y'a Ryouta. Alors tout va bien, j'ai le temps avant de me prendre la tête avec ces histoires d'adultes. J'ai juste envie d'être un ado normal, avec des histoires normales, pendant quelques temps. J'ai besoin de reprendre le contrôle de tout ça, de mes émotions, et même de ma vie entière ! Le reste, on verra plus tard.

Parlons d'un sujet plus joyeux, tiens ! Mon adorable petit-ami qui me surprendra toujours. Non, mais sérieux, l'autre fois, il pleuvait, et j'ai dit à Ryouta qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Bah après avoir regardé par la fenêtre, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais fou en me disant que, non, il n'y avait pas de cordes. Il était déçu et il a cru que je me moquais de lui. C'était vraiment trop mignon. Mais je me suis senti un peu con aussi, parce que tout ça, je le sais. En ce moment, je baisse un peu ma garde. Plus je me sens à l'aise avec Ryou, moins je fais attention à ce que je dis ou à ce que je fais, sans me préoccuper du fait qu'il peut comprendre mes mots ou mes gestes de travers. Au moins je m'en rends compte, ça serait bien maintenant de me re-concentrer un peu, et ne pas trop me laisser aller dans ce que je dis ou fais. Je n'ai pas dis que je devais me bloquer ou me restreindre, mais juste faire attention à Ryouta, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Sinon, notre couple va très bien. Je ne vois pas quoi rajouter. Quand tout va bien, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment besoin de s'éterniser pour étaler son bonheur à la gueule des gens ?  
… Ouais, y a besoin ! Ryouta c'est mon homme et c'est un amour ! Non, je déconne, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Mais Ryouta est vraiment un ange.

Bref, il va peut-être falloir que je me reconcentre un peu là, parce que sinon, je ne vais jamais le mettre ce panier. Bon, je suis mauvaise langue, tout le monde sait que je ne loupe jamais un panier. Ja-mais. Mais bon, ça serait bien de rester concentré quand même. Surtout que Ryouta me regarde du coin de l'oeil, donc ce n'est pas le moment de se planter.

En ce moment, nous sommes à notre terrain. Je ressentais le besoin de me défouler. C'est tellement rare, que ça mérite d'être souligné ! Les beaux jours sont vraiment de retour, alors on en profite ! Enfin, surtout moi, parce que Ryouta n'est pas décidé à jouer aujourd'hui. Il a dit qu'il préférait me regarder. Ce qui est un mensonge parce qu'il n'a presque pas levé le nez de son bouquin ! Et non, je ne suis pas jaloux d'un bouquin, faut pas déconner. Je ne quémande pas son attention non plus ! Mais je ne comprends pas comment son bouquin peut être plus intéressant que moi…

Apparemment, c'est un cahier d'exercices. Je l'avais déjà vu chez lui, ça lui arrive de d'y jeter un oeil, mais généralement, quand je suis là, il le laisse de côté. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ça sert, ni ce qu'il veut réellement dire par "exercices". Je me suis toujours dit que c'était comme une cahier de vacances, en quelque sorte. Ce qui est assez drôle, c'est de voir que lui, il prend du plaisir à le remplir, alors que moi, je fuis tout ce qui peut ressembler de près ou de loin à des trucs de cours.

Je vais quand même aller voir en quoi consiste son bouquin. Vu la sueur qui me coule dans le dos, et qui commence à me faire frissonner, ça fait un moment que je l'ai laissé pour m'entraîner, et j'ai envie de retourner auprès de lui. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me rejette en me disant qu'il est occupé… Naaan, il ne fera pas ça !

Je m'avance vers lui, là où toutes nos affaires ont été laissées en plan, et m'assois à ses côtés. Il s'est posé sur un coin d'herbe, au pied d'un arbre au tronc impressionnant. Ryouta est fasciné par ce qui est impressionnant.

Je jette un regard sur son cahier, qui est ouvert sur une double page avec sur celle de gauche, un texte, et sur celle de droite, des lignes vierges que Ryouta rempli au fur et à mesure. Bon… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **-** Ryou… ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Il relève les yeux vers moi, et me regarde fixement.

Je jette un autre coup d'oeil pour lire rapidement l'intitulé, mais Ryouta me prend de court en répondant à ma question, après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Des ex-er-cices !

\- Ouais, mais… ça consiste en quoi, ce que tu fais ?

\- Et bah… Bah… Des exercices… Là, je lis. Je lis le texte et après… Après là - _M_ _e dit-il en pointant du doigt la page vierge_ \- j'écris ce que j'ai com-pris !

\- Ah… C'est un peu comme un commentaire de texte ?

\- Un quoi ?

\- C'est quand tu lis un texte, et que tu travailles dessus pour...pour...donner les idées principales et… Les expliquer. 'Fin, j'crois.

\- Bah c'est tout pareil ! Et après, là, je sou-ligne les mots que j'ai...que j'ai pas compris et le Docteur Mi-ano m'explique.

\- Ah ok. Et t'aimes bien faire ça ? - _Je lui demande, un peu surpris._

Nan, parce que moi, sérieux, faut limite me donner un coup de pied au cul pour me faire faire un truc comme ça.

\- Oui ! J'aime bien lire, moi !

\- Ah ouais ?

Il hôche juste la tête pour me répondre.

J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il portait une attention particulière aux bouquins. Ma logique imparable n'avait absolument pas fait le lien avec le fait qu'il pouvait potentiellement aimer les lire. En même temps, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de me foutre un bouquin dans les mains, mais généralement avec moi… Il disparait toujours mystérieusement. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'il se décompose au fil du temps ou que je l'oublie quelque part sans regret. Non, vraiment aucun rapport. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que les livres ne font pas partie de ma définition de l'amusement, alors… Alors, bah, mon cerveau ne m'a pas fait comprendre que Ryou pouvait aimer lire. Tout simplement.

\- Donc… T'aimes bien lire des livres, Ryou ?

\- Hum. J'aime bien. J'aime bien parce que…Parce que c'est plein d'histoires et… Des fois dans les livres, les mots disent plein de choses et moi, je peux com-prendre des choses. Oui, ça m'aide à comprendre des choses.

\- A comprendre quoi ?

\- Des choses. - _Insiste-t-il, sans me donner plus de précisions._

\- Comme quoi ?

J'adore quand il fait son radin de la conversation. Parce que je ne comprend absolument pas où il veut en venir et que ça me pousse à lui poser des questions et à en savoir plus sur lui. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça qu'il fait ça, pour que je lui prouve que je l'écoute. Ou alors parce que pour lui, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche et qu'il pense que ce qu'il dit est suffisant. J'sais pas. Mais en tout cas, il ne prend pas mal le fait que je lui demande d'être plus explicite, et ça, c'est une bonne chose. Ça montre qu'on évolue.

\- Bah… Comment fon-ctionnent les gens. Où comment… Comment fonctionne le monde. Tout ça ! - _Me dit-il en faisant un geste du bras qui englobe ce qui se trouve autour de nous._

Il fait une petite pause, et j'en profite pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de me dire.

\- Mais d'autres trucs ont l'air encore plus biz-arres…

\- Ah ? Quoi ?

\- Hum… Comment fonctionnent les gens où...où comment fonctionne le monde…

Et là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Je ne me moque pas de lui, loin de là. Et je ne ris pas non plus parce que ce qu'il dit n'est pas cohérent. Au contraire, je vois totalement où il veut en venir et c'est plus que normal qu'il voit les choses comme ça.

Le monde est bizarre et étrange, mais ça, ce n'est pas nouveau. Je pense qu'il doit voir certains comportements, certaines émotions dans ses bouquins et ça lui permet de se familiariser avec tout ce qu'il a du mal à concevoir. Il les interprète pour se les approprier. Je pense que des fois, ça doit fonctionner, et à d'autres moments, pas du tout. Alors, ça lui paraît étrange, puisque pour lui, si c'est écrit, c'est que ça doit être vrai. Ça peut même devenir une vérité absolue !

C'est une logique enfantine, mais on fait tous ça. Encore plus quand on est gamin, et que nos parents nous expliquent un truc, c'est forcément la vérité. Si en grandissant, on voit que c'est faux, on est paumé.

Tiens… Le psy en herbe est de retour ! Paye ta psychologie de comptoir...Sérieux.

J'espère juste une chose, c'est qu'il ne lit pas trop de bouquins fantastiques ou trop intellectuels pour ma petite personne… Nan, mais, ça serait un mal de crâne assuré d'essayer de lui expliquer le vrai du faux. Genre, lui dire qu'on ne peut pas voler sur un balais, qu'on ne peut pas vraiment lire dans la tête des gens, qu'on ne peut pas se perdre dans une armoire… Vaut mieux ne pas penser à ça.

Et merde… Maintenant je suis curieux de savoir comment il réagirait devant un film fantastique. Qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait et comment il verrait les choses après avoir vu le film…. Idée à garder dans un coin de ma tête pour une soirée où on se ferait chier. Et si je le fais, penser à garder le téléphone à proximité pour appeler le Docteur Miano en cas d'état d'urgence !

Je divague complètement. Je ne suis absolument pas concentré ! … 'Fin, si, techniquement je réfléchis à la situation, et à de potentiels projets, ce qui en soit, change complètement de mes pensées salaces habituelles.

...Pourquoi j'y ai pensé ?! Je dois absolument chasser les images qui se forment dans ma tête concernant tout ce que j'ai envie de faire de pas catholique à mon adorable petit-ami. Plus particulièrement à une certaine partie de son anatomie. La vache, comment j'ai pu arriver à penser à ça ! Je suis parti d'une pensée philosophique sur la façon dont Ryouta interprète le monde pour finir sur ce que j'ai envie de faire à son petit cul ?!

Mais retournons plutôt à la situation.

\- Et sinon, il y a quoi d'autre dans ton cahier d'exercices ?

Voilà, reprenons plutôt le contrôle de tout ça.

Ryouta ne me répond pas directement de vive voix et préfère tourner un peu les pages, à une vitesse qui ne me permet pas de distinguer quelque chose. Il tourne les pages jusqu'à la fin du cahier, puis le reprend depuis le début pour ouvrir la couverture et arriver aux premiers exercices.

Il pointe le titre du premier folio et je comprends vite que chaque page correspond à une "matière", qui se distingue par une couleur au niveau des lettres, mais aussi des décorations. C'est vachement plus pratique et sympa que mes cahiers tout pourri !

Il tourne les feuilles une à une, m'expliquant au fur et à mesure ce qu'il doit faire et comment il le fait. Rapidement, je comprends qu'il prend plaisir à le remplir et qu'il essaye d'ouvrir son cahier au moins une fois par jour, quand il le peut.

Je suis… assez surpris de voir toutes les matières et tous les exercices qu'il doit faire. Et surtout par le fait qu'il répond juste à toutes les questions, pour ce que j'ai pu en voir. Il y arrive, tout seul, et je ressens une certaine fierté à ce constat. Je sais depuis longtemps qu'il est loin d'être bête. Il est même très intelligent, et je ne pense pas m'avancer trop vite en pensant qu'il peut être plus intelligent et réfléchi que moi. Sans aucun doute même. Quelque part, c'est juste qu'on ne réfléchit pas et on n'aborde pas les choses de la même façon.

\- Et y a quelqu'un qui corrige ton cahier ? Les erreurs que tu as pu faire, ou … ?

\- Oui ! Le docteur Mi-a-no !

Le docteur, encore et toujours…

\- Elle… Elle… Le docteur Mi-ano, elle corrige les cahiers, et quand je fais des erreurs, elle explique et je refais. Mais...Mais celui-là, c'est un nouveau !

\- Un nouveau cahier ?

\- Hum.

Il continue de tourner un peu les pages, sans trop savoir quoi me dire sur les exercices en question, puis d'un coup, je le vois se raidir et se mordiller la lèvre. Il hésite.  
Mais arrête de faire ça, Ryou, c'est trop sexy et ça me perturbe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ryou ? - _Dis-je en m'approchant de lui et en passant une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention sur moi._

Il me regarde, puis baisse les yeux sur un planisphère. Je cherche à savoir ce qui peut le chambouler autant, mais ne voyant pas de réponse claire, je préfère attendre qu'il se décide à me parler. Lui laisser un peu de temps, parfois, et ne pas le brusquer, ça le met en confiance.

Il lui faut quand même quelques minutes, qui me paraissent très, très longues, mais je prends sur moi pour le laisser réfléchir et pour ne pas le presser. Et pour éviter de mal lui parler quand il reprendra la parole, à cause de ma patience limitée…. Rester zen, ça fait de mal à personne !

\- Dai-i-ki ?

\- Oui ?

Voilà… Juste un peu de patience...

\- J'ai une ques-tion ! La planète, ici… Elle est toute ronde ?

\- Euh, ouais, la Terre est ronde, pourquoi ?

\- Alors, pourquoi, là c'est tout plat ? Pas logique !

Il me montre la carte du monde dans son manuel et … La vache, la question piège !  
Ah si, je sais !

\- Bah, parce que c'est dans un livre. Alors ils ne peuvent pas la faire ronde.

Réussite de la mission.

\- Alors pourquoi ils font pas des livres ronds ?

Échec de la mission.

\- Parce que…

Je suis à court d'arguments là.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça.

Il repose son livre sur ses genoux, sans m'accorder un regard de plus. Il reprend son crayon comme entre ses doigts et continue ses exercices dans le silence. J'ai dit une connerie ? Réfléchis deux minutes Daiki, ça risque d'être utile.

Bordel. Bien sûr que j'ai dit une connerie.

"Parce que c'est comme ça."

C'est exactement le truc à ne pas dire. Ça ne veut strictement rien dire pour lui ! "C'est comme ça" ? Je sais qu'il aurait voulu me demander pourquoi c'était comme ça. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il n'a pas voulu insister. Finalement, je n'ai peut-être pas été assez patient. Et pas assez honnête non plus.

Si à chaque fois qu'il pose une question, personne ne lui donne de réponse, ou préfère l'envoyer balader, ça se comprend qu'il n'insiste plus. Autant être sincère avec lui.

\- Ryouta ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que ça ne veut rien dire pour toi si je dis "c'est comme ça". Le truc, c'est que je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. J'aurais dû tout simplement dire que je ne sais pas la réponse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les livres ne sont pas ronds.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus. Peut-être parce que... Parce que ce n'est pas très, très prati-que.

\- Ça doit sûrement être pour ça, ouais…

Il tourne la page, ne nous donnant pas la peine de continuer sur le sujet, qui de toute façon, n'aura pas de réponse plus développée. Je le regarde reprendre son crayon et continuer ce qu'il faisait, tout en me jetant des regards de temps en temps. Ouais, effectivement, ça ne doit pas être super agréable de bosser avec un mec à côté qui te fixe sans rien dire. Ça doit même être assez flippant !

Je pose mon regard sur ce qu'il y a devant moi, en rougissant un peu. Je peux vraiment être bizarre des fois, moi aussi…

J'ai pas envie de retourner m'entraîner. J'ai pas envie de partir. J'ai pas envie de le laisser travailler. Ouais, je sais, c'est totalement égoïste, mais je m'en fous. Je veux qu'il continue de me parler. Et de faire attention à moi. Je décrète, en cet instant solennel, que je suis en manque d'affection. Et que je compte bien aller chercher mon dû.

Ouep, totalement égoïste, mais je m'en fous !

\- Ryou ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de travailler pour continuer de discuter avec moi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout, de rien… De toi.

\- Pas… Pas savoir quoi dire, moi. Sur moi ?

\- Hum, me raconter un peu comment tu vois le monde, comment était ta vie avant qu'on se rencontre, des histoires de quand tu étais petit… Des trucs comme ça…

\- Tu veux… Tu veux… Da-i-ki veut parler de moi ? Tu veux entendre ça ?

\- Ouais… Totalement.

\- Oh ! D'accord !

Il est trop mignon ! C'est limite s'il n'a pas jeté ses affaires sur l'herbe pour se tourner vers moi.

\- C'est toi, tu poses les questions ?

\- Ouais, pas de problème… Laisse moi réfléchir….

Je regarde ses jambes sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Nan, pour une fois, je n'ai pas une violente envie de lui écarter, je dirais plutôt que j'ai envie de… de m'allonger. Ouais, j'ai envie de poser ma tête sur ses jambes et l'observer. J'ai envie de plonger mon nez dans son ventre et respirer son odeur et… Oh ouais, putain, je suis totalement en manque d'affection, je délire complètement !

Mais bon… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ?

\- Je peux m'allonger sur tes jambes Ryou ?

\- Hm, hm ! Non, ça va faire mal...

… Ok, on reformule.

\- Je peux poser ma tête sur tes jambes ? C'est ça que je voulais dire par m'allonger sur toi. Tu sais, comme quand je pose ma tête sur ton ventre. Bah, c'est pareil, mais sur tes cuisses.

\- Oh ! Oh bah, d'accord, d'accord. Mais si Dai-i-ki est lourd ?

L'amour fou entre nous, je vous jure. Le gars il va me dire que j'ai une grosse tête, trop lourde ! Peut-être trop remplie par mon égo… Peut-être.

\- Bien sûr, Ryou, si je te fais mal, tu me dis.

-Hum. D'accord, d'accord…

Yeah ! J'ai gagné !

Je le fait se décaler un peu, pour que son dos se retrouve contre le tronc de l'arbre près de nous, pour qu'il évite de se fatiguer.

Je ne perds pas de temps avant de m'allonger comme une merde, et de bien me mette sur lui, en faisant en sorte de ne pas trop m'appuyer pour qu'il ne me jette pas dans les 5 minutes qui suivent. Oh, ouais, je suis bien là… Je bouge plus.

Je me laisse un peu aller, laissant mon corps se détendre tranquillement, retenant un gémissement de bien-être.

Ryouta me regarde faire et attend. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend, mais il attend. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et commence à caresser mon crâne, tandis que son autre main se pose sur mon torse et accompagne la mélodie de mon coeur de ses doigts fins. Et il attend.

… Ah bah, ouais, il attend sûrement que je lui pose une question !

\- Donc… Ça fait longtemps que tu fais des cahiers d'exercices ?

\- Hum… Un petit... petit moment. Depuis que je sais parler !

\- Ah oui, donc ça fait un moment… Et ça t'ennuie jamais ?

\- Non ! J'aime bien app-rendre ! C'est bien, c'est intéressant !

\- C'est quoi que tu préfères apprendre ?

\- Euh…

Il réfléchit, prenant son temps… Il peut, de toute façon, j'ai tout le mien… Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, je sais que j'ai déjà un peu décroché de ce qu'il me dit. Je continue d'écouter, de lui répondre, de lui poser des questions, mais je ne suis plus vraiment là.

Je l'observe plus que je ne l'écoute me parler de son apprentissage et de ses difficultés. Pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais… Bordel, il est trop mignon. Ça me donne envie de le bouffer. Ses yeux brillent, content de pouvoir parler de tout ça avec moi, de pouvoir me raconter ce qu'il sait et ce qu'il fait. Son petit sourire s'agrandit au fil de ses explications, et parfois il fronce les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de quelque chose, ou juste pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire. Et moi… Moi je l'écoute que d'une oreille. Sa voix est douce et c'est un détail qui me frappe à cet instant. Je me sens bercé par ses mots, sa douceur, et pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Je suis juste… Bien.

Mes envies de le posséder entièrement, de le garder que pour moi, reviennent en force, mais je me contrôle et sa voix m'aide à calmer les sentiments forts qui bataillent en moi. Trop forts.

Ce sont ces émotions qui me poussent à vouloir me barrer avec lui, partir loin et me cloîtrer sous la couette avec lui pour toujours. Nu, de préférence, mais ça, c'est un plus.

Je cache mon nez dans son bas-ventre, comme je le désirais un peu plus tôt, et respire calmement son odeur. Ryouta sent toujours aussi bon. Je suis sûre que même quand il pue, il sent bon.

Je relève ensuite les yeux vers lui, et regarde ses longs cils se balancer à ses clignements de yeux, son petit nez droit, qu'il retrousse quand il réfléchit, et ses lèvres toutes roses qui me font perdre la tête. Ses lèvres qu'il mordille, qu'il pince quand il se perd dans ses pensées ou dans ses réflexions. Ses lèvres qui me sourient toujours avec la même intensité, et qui ne cessent de me narguer.

Ses lèvres, que là, maintenant, j'ai envie d'embrasser.

Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de poli et que je n'ai pas envie de me faire griller en flagrant délit de non écoute à personne qui parle, je vais attendre qu'il ait fini. Du moins, je vais essayer. Enfin, je vais essayer de déterminer à quel moment il aura réellement fini de me parler. Alors, autant être un mec attentif et écouter ce qu'il me dit. J'ai bien retenu qu'il adorait le français et la biologie, mais n'aimait pas trop les maths, ni la géographie. Ces dernières sont compliquées d'après lui, parce que les maths, ce n'est pas assez logique, il y a trop de nombres, trop de choses à retenir, et la géo, ça lui fait peur. Il y a trop de choses qu'il ne connait pas dans le monde, et de le voir si vaste, ça le terrifie. Ça se tient, je peux comprendre son point de vue. Bref, la preuve que je l'écoute quand même.

Il repose sa main sur mon torse, qu'il avait enlevé pour pouvoir faire des gestes pour m'expliquer ce qu'il disait, et je comprends que je vais pouvoir lui demander ce que je veux.

\- Je peux avoir un bisou ?

\- Oh ? Hum !

C'était totalement gamin ma façon de lui demander, mais je m'en fou ! Je vais avoir mon bisou !

Il s'approche de moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes… Puis s'éloigne un peu de moi et me regarde sans vraiment me voir.

\- Encore !

Ouais, nan parce que c'était clairement pas suffisant pour me contenter.

Il recommence encore une fois et recommence exactement la même chose, légèrement plus appuyé…

\- Encore...

Il me sourit et recommence encore une fois. Je ne le laisse pas vraiment le temps de se retirer, je me relève un peu et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser qui se fait très vite plus passionné que je ne le voulais. Ma main est juste posée sur sa nuque, lui laissant le loisir de me repousser s'il ne veut pas. Même si j'avoue que je ne préférais pas. Je voudrais juste que ça dure encore un peu plus longtemps...

J'ai trop d'amour à donner, ok ?!

Ma langue vient demander l'accès en territoire conquit, et Ryouta me laisse faire, sans hésitation. Ma passion se calme, et le baiser devient plus langoureux, plus tendre… Je pourrais faire ça toute ma vie tellement j'aime ça. J'aime ces moments qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous, qu'importe que les autres comprennent ou non notre relation, nos envies, nos besoins... Ces moments de pures connexions avec l'autre, personne ne pourra les comprendre, parce qu'ils ne le vivent pas avec nous. Alors, forcément, pour moi, c'est précieux. Plus précieux que tout ce que j'ai.

Je me détache doucement de lui, gardant une main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner de moi. Je baise sa bouche dans de petites pressions, sans aller plus loin, ce qui le fait rire.

On se réinstalle normalement, même si j'ai le sentiment de ne pas en avoir eu assez. De toute façon j'en ai jamais assez, donc…

\- Dai-i-ki… va bien ?

\- … Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Tu fais beaucoup de câlins…

\- Ah… Ça te dérange ?

\- Non, mais pour-quoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie, Ryou… Et que j'ai plein, plein d'amour à te donner !

Je crois que j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent. Encore. Parait que l'amour est une drogue, et moi, je sniffe dur !

\- Oh ? Faire l'amour ?- _Me-dit-il avec des yeux tellement innocents._

\- Me tente pas Ryou…

\- Je peux… Je peux me mettre tout nu !

\- Hein ?!

J'ouvre les yeux, ébahi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est encore allé chercher ?! Explique-moi comment il en est venu à cette conclusion ! Y'a pas que moi qui déraille apparement !

\- C'est pas trop le moment Ryou… On est en public.

\- Oh. Vrai. Hum. Plus tard...

Argh ! Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse devant lui ?! Il me tente ! C'est un tentateur ! Voilà, c'est ça son vrai visage ! Et moi, je suis toujours un pervers.

Putain, je l'aime ce mec.

Je lève mon bras pour passer ma main dans ses cheveux et laisser à mes doigts le loisir d'aller cajoler sa nuque, juste à la naissance de ses cheveux. Ça le détend, et j'avoue que ça ne me laisse pas indifférent de le voir dans un état second. Et puis, autant se calmer avant que ça parte en cacahuète total. Voilà...On respire calmement et tout va bien se passer.

Je prends le temps de le regarder, de l'examiner pour être plus précis. Beaucoup de questions me passent par la tête, sur lui, sur moi, sur nous… Sur ce qu'il vient de dire… Sur l'évolution de notre relation, de notre intimité… De tout ça… Mais je rejette tout d'un geste mental, préférant me tourner vers des questions que j'ai envie de me poser sur le moment.

Je me demande si d'autres que moi connaissent ce genre de choses sur lui. Comme ses endroits sensibles, les parties de lui qu'il ne faut pas toucher, ou au contraire, qui lui font se sentir bien. Pas sexuellement, hein ! Ça je le sais que je suis le seul… Enfin je crois… Mais voilà, je parlais pas de ça.

Ma vraie question est de savoir si un jour, sa famille a prit soin de lui. C'est vrai, au final, à part ce qu'ont pu me dire le docteur Miano et Nanami, je ne connais rien de son passé.

\- Dis Ryou… Raconte moi un peu ton enfance…

\- Pas compris…

\- Comment ça se passait quand tu étais petit avec les autres ? Comment tu voyais le monde ? Est-ce que tu parlais avec des gens ou est-ce que tu restais tout seul ? … Des choses comme ça.

\- Je parlais pas, Da-i-ki…

Ah… Ouais… Merde, la boulette. J'avais oublié ce détail.

J'appuie plus fortement sur sa nuque, dans mon massage improvisé pour m'excuser de lui rappeler ça…

\- Mmh… _-Gémit-il en fermant les yeux._

\- Naaaan, là tu triches Ryou….

Nan, mais il abuse, le salopiot ! S'il commence à gémir alors que je suis en plein émoi hormonal et sentimental, ça va pas le faire !  
Mais bon, au moins, ça l'a fait sourire…

\- Raconte moi, mon ange… Dis moi comment tu voyais le monde, avant. Quand tu ne parlais pas…

\- C'était… C'était pas facile. Je pleur-ais beaucoup, parce que… parce que je ne pouvais pas dire ce que je vou-lais… Ou des fois j'étais… j'étais en colère…

\- Parce que tu te sentais frustré de pas pouvoir dire ce que tu pensais ?

\- Hum, c'est ça…

On m'a tellement répété que Ryouta et les aspies en général ne concevaient pas les émotions de la même façon que les autres que des fois, j'oublie qu'ils ressentent des choses comme nous. Enfin, non, je m'exprime mal, disons plutôt que j'oublie qu'on ressent tous la même chose. C'est juste qu'on ne les extériorise pas de la même façon. Certaines émotions sont assez abstraites pour lui, même s'il maîtrise de mieux en mieux le langage non verbal… mais d'autres sont très claires et il sait en parler et faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'il ressent. Il peut partager ses émotions.

Et sincèrement, rien que l'idée que des gens l'ont fait pleurer parce qu'ils refusaient de prendre le temps d'essayer de le comprendre me rend malade.

\- Mais comment tu faisais pour te faire comprendre, alors ?

\- Personne comprenait.

\- …. C'est triste. - _Lui dis-je, en passant ma main sur sa joue._

\- Hum…

\- Mais toi, dans ta tête, il y avait des mots ?

\- Eh ? Non ! Des images.

\- … Des images ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Je...Je sais pas expli-quer…

\- Essaye.

\- Y avait… Y avait que des images… Des bru-its des fois aussi. Mais y avait des cou-leurs et tout ça…

J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il me dit là, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal. Pourtant, j'imagine que c'est la chose la plus simple du monde ! Il devait percevoir les choses comme elles étaient et juste… rajouter d'autres trucs bien à lui. Comme des couleurs qui pour lui, n'avaient pas de noms.

\- Si j'ai bien compris… Nan, j'ai pas compris Ryou. Enfin, si, mais je sais pas comment mettre des mots sur ce que j'ai compris.

\- Hum… compliqué. Peut-être que… Y a pas de mots. Parce que je parlais pas, alors c'est que des images, pas des mots.

\- Ouais, on va dire ça.

Trop compliqué pour ma petite tête.

\- Ah si. Je sais !

\- Dis moi…

\- Les mots, les sons, je faisais des bruitages !

\- Par exemple ?

\- La voiture, c'était vrr vrr. Le ca-mion aussi…

\- Tout ce qui avait un moteur faisait ce bruit là ?

\- Hum ! Et la pluie, et l'eau… et la dou-che… c'était… Et l'eau qui coule c'était chlechle… Et quand ça tournait, je faisait ça !- _Me dit-il en en claquant sa langue sur son palais, la bouche en O._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je...Je sais pas. C'était...comme une règle.

\- Un code, tu veux dire ?

\- Hum ! Un code !

Et bah… C'était tout une autre langue qu'il fallait apprendre pour le comprendre. Enfin… personne ne cherchait à le comprendre. Peut-être que Nanami a des souvenirs de ça, et qu'elle serait intéressée de savoir tout ça, aujourd'hui, même si c'est un peu trop tard.

Est-ce que moi, je l'aurais fait ? Prendre le temps de l'écouter et de le comprendre ? Du moins essayer ? … J'en sais rien. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours mis sur le dos de la famille de Ryouta le fait qu'ils n'aient pas cherché à comprendre… Mais est-ce que moi, je l'aurais fait ? Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, Ryouta s'exprime clairement. Mais avant ? Avant tout ça ? Est-ce que moi aussi, j'aurais été un salop ?  
J'aimerai pouvoir dire non. Mais y a une époque, j'étais vraiment un sale con. Un sale gosse, comme ils disent. Je n'aurais pas eu la patience.

J'en viens à me dire que si j'avais connu Ryouta avant, je l'aurais peut-être détesté. Maltraité. Je me serais peut-être foutu de sa gueule. Et si je veux vraiment être sincère, il n'y aurait pas de peut-être.

J'ai dû prendre en maturité à un moment, c'est vrai, les autres ont sûrement raison. Mais le fait de me dire tout ça, de me dire que j'aurais pu agir comme le parfait connard que j'étais, avec Ryouta… Ça remet en question beaucoup de choses, notamment les comportements que je jugeais alors inadmissibles. Intolérables. J'aurais pu faire parti de ces gens là.

Mais non, je suis tombé amoureux de ce gars là. Heureusement. Parce que là, je me déteste pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, mais que j'aurais pu faire.

Ryouta a profité du silence entre nous deux, pour s'appuyer contre l'arbre, et fermer un peu les yeux. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, mais je suppose qu'il a besoin d'une petite pause. Ça fait un moment qu'on discute, et je sais bien que ça le fatigue plus qu'il ne veut me le montrer. C'est épuisant pour lui de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il veut dire, de se souvenir, de chercher la bonne façon de m'expliquer sans que ce ne soit trop méli-mélo. Alors je lui laisse un peu le temps de recharger ses batteries. Et je prends le temps de recharger les miennes au passage.

On pourrait finir la discussion là-dessus. Mais je n'ai pas envie. J'ai envie d'en apprendre encore plus sur lui. Mais je sais rester patient…. Non, là, je ne suis pas crédible. Disons que je ne m'oppose pas à l'idée de lui laisser un petit temps tout seul dans sa tête. Ouais, c'est plus ça.

Au bout de cinq ou dix bonnes minutes, j'en sais trop rien, je le vois ré-ouvrir les yeux et fixer un point neutre en face de lui. C'est sûrement le signal pour me dire qu'il est prêt, même si ce n'est pas très clair.

\- Mon ange ?

\- Mh ?

\- T'aimais bien ce qui tournait ?

Il plisse un peu la bouche, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ma question. Mais je pense plutôt qu'il cherche le fil de la conversation, qu'il a dû perdre avec notre petite pause improvisée. Il réfléchit, je le vois plusieurs fois ouvrir la bouche et la refermer, avant de l'entendre me répondre sans trop d'hésitations.

\- C'est pas que j'aime ou...que j'aime pas. Y a tout qui tourne ! La Terre, elle tourne. Le ciel et les nuages, ils tournent. Les aiguilles de l'ho-rloge, elles tournent… Et quand j'étais pe-tit… Je… Je comprenais pas pourquoi je tournais pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La Terre elle tourne. D'accord ? Mais moi non. Je me sens pas tourner avec… Avec la Terre.

\- Tu avais l'impression que toi, tu ne bougeais pas, c'est ça ?

\- Hum ! Papa…. Papa il disait que je tour-nais pas rond, c'est pour ça.

Outch. Ça, ça fait mal.

\- Tu le penses ? Que tu ne tournes pas rond ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Mh… Un peu. C'est que je suis biz-arre. Et je tourne pas très, très rond, c'est la vé-ri-té.

\- Mouais. Je te rassure alors, personne ne tourne rond.

\- Dai-i-ki tourne pas rond ?

\- Oh non ! Moi c'est clair que je tourne pas rond du tout ! - _Dis-je en explosant de rire, en repensant à tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser depuis le début de notre conversation._

\- Oh… Alors c'est pas mal de pas… Pas tourner rond ?

\- Nan… C'est normal.

Un énorme sourire éclaire son visage. Il rit sous cape et chuchote plusieurs fois que c'est normal, comme pour se convaincre qu'il n'a pas inventé ce que je viens de dire. Je crois que j'ai fait un heureux.

Allez… Il est temps de passer à un sujet un peu plus drôle. Enfin pour moi.  
Peut-être que pour lui, ce sont des souvenirs qu'il essaye de refouler, mais j'aimerai qu'il apprenne à en rire avec moi. Et si je dois m'afficher aussi, ressortir les dossiers de mon enfance, je le ferais.

\- Dis moi Ryou… Tu faisais quoi comme trucs bizarres, quand tu étais petit ?

\- Hum… Sais pas...

\- Moi, par exemple… Quand j'étais petit… Je courais tout nu dans ma maison, parce que j'aimais pas les vêtements. Et je me souviens que mes parents me couraient après pour m'habiller.

\- Et maintenant, Dai-i-ki court plus... tout nu ?

\- Nan, j'ai arrêté, j'ai compris que c'était pas très correct… Puis je voulais plus que mes parents me voient à poil, c'est privé.

\- Hum… C'est rig-o-lo ! - _Dit-il en riant._

Peut-être qu'il m'imagine plus petit en train de gambader dans la baraque entièrement nu, ou alors qu'il m'imagine moi, maintenant, en train de me trimbaler à poil et ça lui plait bien… J'sais pas.

\- Et toi, tu faisais quoi ?

\- … Huuuuuuuuum…. Je… Je voulais pas manger des...de la nourr-i-ture quand...Quand c'était chaud. Parce que sinon… Je pensais que j'allais ex-plo-ser.

Je me retiens deux secondes de rire, avant de ne plus pouvoir me retenir et de me laisser aller. Il me rejoint dans mon hilarité, sans être gêné de ce qu'il vient de m'avouer. Je crois qu'il a comprit le concept de cette discussion. Parler de choses qui peuvent paraître bizarres ou ridicules et apprendre à relativiser. On se calme rapidement, et Ryouta reprend la discussion, toujours avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-En vrai, c'est pas vrai… Je sais maintenant que… C'est pas vrai. C'était biz-arre. Je fais plus tout ça, et je parle plus de tout ça par….Parce que je veux pas êt... êt-re bizarre. Je veux être normal. - _Me dit-il, les mains légèrement tremblantes._

\- Je m'en doute que maintenant tu le sais…Mais, t'sais, on pensait tous des trucs bizarres quand on était petit. C'est parce que quand on avait pas la réponse à une question, on l'inventait et… Bah ouais, ça donnait du n'importe quoi, mais c'est pas grave, on peut en rire aujourd'hui.

\- Mais des fois, je le fais tou-jours…

\- Parce que t'as pas les réponses à tes questions… Et parce que t'as une perception du monde différente des autres, mais c'est pas pour ça que t'es bizarre. T'es juste unique.

C'est beau ce que je dis, putain !

\- Hum ! … A toi !

\- Ah… Attends, je réfléchis… Ah si. Quand j'étais petit…

Et on a continué un moment comme ça. Juste à se raconter des anecdotes de gamins. Je ne m'étale trop sur nos petits secrets d'enfances, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant de tout ça… Vous savez bien assez de choses sur nous, faut pas déconner ! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, vous avez compris le principe de toute façon…

Au bout d'un moment, on voit le soleil commencer à se faire la malle et c'est notre signal pour nous dire qu'il va falloir rentrer. Ce week-end, je reste chez Ryouta... Comme tous les week-ends, en fait.

On prend nos affaires, en continuant de parler et de rire de nos croyances farfelues. Dans les rues jusqu'à chez lui, on est totalement dans notre monde, main dans la main, sans faire attention à ce qui nous entoure. C'est rare de nous voir aussi complices en public. Proches, oui, attentionnés aussi, mais notre complicité se voit généralement beaucoup plus dans nos moments privés. J'aime en découvrir plus et toujours plus sur lui, me sentir encore plus proche de mon amant, plus que n'importe qui.

Et c'est mort de rire qu'on passe la porte de chez lui. Nanami nous rejoint rapidement dans le couloir, les bras croisés, un sourcil relevé, dans l'incompréhension totale.

\- Et bah… Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur. Vous parliez de quoi pour vous bidonner autant ?

Nos rires se calment petit à petit et on se décide à lui répondre. Enfin, je lui réponds.

\- Des trucs qu'on était persuadé quand on était gosse mais qui sont complètement à côté de la plaque. Ryou me raconte un peu sa vision du monde en fait. Tu savais que quand il était petit, il était persuadé qu'on appelait un saule-pleureur comme ça, parce qu'il était triste, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait pas vraiment ? - _Dis-je en repartant dans un rire attendri._

\- … Ryouta… C'est pour ça que tu t'asseyais toujours à côté de cet arbre là, dans le jardin ? Parce qu'il était triste ?

\- Hum ! Fallait le...Le ré-con-for-ter.

\- Ah…

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, laissant voir son amusement. Elle fini par nous embarquer dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas tous ensemble. On continue de se raconter notre enfance, mais on se concentre surtout sur les idées de Ryouta. Nanami lui pose beaucoup de questions, et il y répond sans gêne.

C'est comme ça que Nanami apprend que si Ryouta n'aimait pas rentrer dans la baignoire, c'est parce qu'il avait peur de rentrer dans un autre monde. Mais qu'au final, il ne voulait plus en sortir parce qu'il se sentait bien et qu'il lui arrivait même de mettre la tête sous l'eau, juste parce qu'il n'entendait ni ne voyait plus rien et il appréciait cette sensation de… néant. En quelque sorte.

Le dîner se fait toujours dans une bonne humeur, on parle de sujets et d'autres. Ryouta a failli m'éborgner deux fois en faisant des trop grands gestes pour expliquer des trucs, mais bon, ça ce n'est qu'un détail.

Après le repas, mon amant nous laisse pour aller ranger ses affaires et mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre. De mon côté, j'aide Nanami à faire la vaisselle, en bon invité bien élevé que je suis. Un petit silence se fait, reposant, après toute l'énergie mise dans la conversation d'avant.

Elle fini tout de même par briser le silence, entamant une discussion d'une voix basse, comme pour me faire une confession que seul moi doit entendre.

\- J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir Ryouta depuis que t'es là… Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être plus proche de lui, comme ce soir. Il s'ouvre beaucoup plus au monde et… Ouais… Ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça. Et pas recroquevillé contre l'arbre dans le jardin toute la journée…

\- Il a fait ça pendant longtemps ?

\- Mouais… Quand même. C'était pas tout le temps, mais… Dès qu'il était brusqué, il y allait, qu'importe le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Quand je voulais aller le chercher, il se débattait et refusait totalement de me suivre. Il faisait la même chose dans la baignoire. Quand je voulais le sortir parce que l'eau était froide, il hurlait. Quand je voulais lui faire sortir la tête de l'eau parce que, merde, c'était dangereux, il pleurait et faisait tout pour que je le lâche, quitte à me frapper. Et il recommençait. Des fois, ça m'énervait, des fois, j'avais juste...Tellement peur. A côté, tout le monde s'en foutait, donc je… Je savais jamais quoi faire. Le laisser faire, au risque qu'il se fasse du mal, ou l'empêcher et nous faire mal à tous les deux et me faire engueuler parce que les parents voulaient pas l'entendre hurler. Surtout que… Bah ouais, je comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Ça me fait bizarre d'avoir la réponse 10 ans plus tard. C'est étrange, mais… J'ai l'impression de le comprendre et de voir les choses autrement. Si j'avais eu la réponse avant, je n'aurais sûrement pas réagit de la même façon… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

J'hoche la tête pour simple réponse. Ça rejoint la discussion que j'ai eu avec moi-même un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Quand je me demandais comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais connu Ryouta à cette époque où il ne parlait pas et ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Est-ce que j'aurais pris le temps d'essayer de le comprendre ?

Au final, pour Nanami, c'est vraiment l'incompréhension qui a prit le dessus, au delà de la colère ou même de la haine. Elle n'a jamais vraiment haïe son frère, j'en suis sûr.

\- Aujourd'hui… Ouais maintenant, j'arrive à voir les progrès qu'il fait. Les efforts aussi. Avant je me penchais que sur le négatif, sur ce qui bougeait pas. Alors que, y'a pas à dire, il… J'aime pas ce mot, mais on va dire qu'il s'améliore.

\- Ouais, aucun doute là-dessus.

Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça de sa part.

J'entends Ryouta qui descend les escaliers, de sa façon bien à lui, c'est-à-dire, en faisant un temps d'arrêt léger entre chaque marche. Le fait de pouvoir parfaitement l'imaginer en train de le faire me fait sourire. Je n'ai même plus besoin de le voir pour savoir comment il fait certaines choses.

J'essuie la dernière assiette et la range et Ryou entre dans la cuisine au moment où je referme la porte du placard. Il s'approche de moi pour me serrer contre lui, et je pose le torchon pour pouvoir lui rendre son étreinte.

La suite du programme est simple : douche, dodo.

Et non, pas de sexe sous la douche, il est totalement crevé. Et autant le faire alors que Satsu est à côté, c'est une chose, autant savoir que Nanami est là… Ça m'aide pas à bander. Pas que Satsu me fait bander, hein, ne dites pas ce que je n'ai pas dit ! C'est la vengeance qui m'excite. Et Ryou. Surtout Ryou.

Il est grand temps que j'aille dormir.

Ryouta se décolle de moi et prend ma main pour m'entraîner à sa suite vers la salle d'eau. Mais Nanami nous coupe une dernière fois dans notre élan.

\- Au fait, les gars, je ne serais pas là demain. Je pars le matin pour toute la journée, j'ai des trucs à voir avec des amies… 'Fin, bref, j'serais pas là.

\- Ah, ok.

\- Tu prends soin de mon frère, je te fais confiance. - _Me dit-elle d'un oeil mi sceptique, mi amusé._

\- Ouais, ouais, comme d'hab. Bah j'attendrais que tu rentres le soir pour rentrer chez moi, donc on se recroisera.

\- Ça marche, bonne nuit les gars.

\- Bonne nuit Nani !

Ryouta me traîne dans le couloir, et j'avoue que je ne fais aucun effort.

Demain, on sera tout seuls. Est-ce que c'est une bonne nouvelle ? Oui… Non...Oh putain, j'ai envie de me cogner la tête dans le mur.

Les hormones, on se calme.

Demain, on sera tout seuls, et on pourra rester nus toute la journée si on le veut.

Merde…

En plus, c'est dimanche, et généralement, le dimanche on reste à rien faire toute la journée… Et on sera tout seuls… Mes yeux se perdent sur le chute de rein devant moi et ne se décollent pas de cette vue qui me rend toujours aussi dingue…

WOAW, les hormones ! ON SE CALME J'AI DIT !

Là, on va prendre une douche et on va se coucher, gentillement, sagement, et pas de débordement. Nanami est toujours là, merde.

Le reste on verra demain. Arrivera ce qui arrivera.

…

Oî ! Le cerveau, t'y mets pas avec tes images salaces, là ! … La soirée, va être longue. Je le sens.

Ryouta ferme la porte de la salle de bain derrière nous et commence à se déshabiller en me souriant.

… Mini-Daiki, ne t'y mets pas, steuplait. Tu restes sage.

Mon homme s'approche de moi, et je le prends dans mes bras, pour respirer son odeur qui me calme directement. J'ai juste besoin de le serrer contre moi pour pouvoir rester sensé.

Voilà… Demain est un autre jour.

Vous y croyez si je vous dis que c'est super dur ? La situation, hein. Pas mini-moi. Enfin, pas encore. Je le serre contre moi tout en essayant de ne penser qu'à des moments mignons qu'on a passé ensemble, de chasser toutes les images très plaisantes pour ma circulation sanguine, que mon esprit n'arrête pas de créer.

Et ça a fonctionné.

Même quand j'ai vu ses petits fesses me faire de l'oeil. Même quand il m'a lavé. Même quand on s'est couché l'un contre l'autre dans le lit et qu'il a passé sa main sous mon tee-shirt. Je suis resté raisonnable. J'ai réussi à me contrôler. Bien Daiki, fier de moi.

Bizarrement, mes rêves de cette nuit étaient peuplés de Ryouta nu. Allez savoir pourquoi…


	27. Chapitre 24

**Hey ! Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Me revoici pour le chapitre 24 de "Son monde à lui" !**

 **Merci à Futae, Oohfemmeluxieuse, Aokaga168, PerigrinTouque, Miss Neko Tenshi, satokooo, Alsco-chan, arthygold, Archess84 et Hellyndra pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos avis ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font me mettre PLS face à autant de gentillesse et de compliments...**

 **Merci à PandaUnicorn69 pour son MP ! Tu sais déjà à quel point ton message m'a fait plaisir, mais je tiens encore une fois à te remercier !**

 **Merci encore une fois à toi, Alsco-chan, pour me corriger et me donner ton avis !**

 **Bon, comme certains l'ont deviné... \\!/ WARNING \\!/ pour ce chapitre !  
Héhé... If you know what i mean...  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite des Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année !**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 24 ~**

* * *

Je me réveille doucement, avec l'impression de ne pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis au moins une décennie. Je me frotte les yeux en me tournant sur le ventre, tout en approchant inconsciemment mes jambes de la source chaude près de moi. J'ouvre un oeil, curieux de voir d'où me vient cette sensation, et souris en voyant Ryouta. Le jour se lève, et quelques rayons de soleil se perdent pour éclairer doucement la chambre.

C'est la première fois que je me réveille avant lui, je crois. Je l'observe, sans trop m'approcher de son corps, pour ne pas le sortir de son sommeil. Il est sur le côté, face à moi et ses mains se perdent près de sa tête et de ses lèvres.

Je le vois frissonner et rapprocher ses bras de lui, pour tenter de garder de sa chaleur. Je ne réfléchis même pas à ce que je fais, quand je soulève la couette pour nous recouvrir jusqu'aux épaules. J'en profite pour me rapprocher de lui et tendre ma main vers son visage. Son petit soupire de contentement m'arrache un sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui embrasser le front. J'oublie rapidement qu'à l'origine, je ne voulais pas le réveiller.

Après quelques minutes à caresser sa joue, il papillonne des yeux avant de me fixer, les yeux dans les vagues.

Il lâche un autre soupire en se frottant les paupières de ses poings. Il se colle ensuite un peu plus à moi, et je me tourne vers lui, sur le flanc, pour pouvoir l'accueillir contre mon torse.

\- Bonjour… - _Me dit-il d'une voix enrouée._

\- Boujour Ryou…

Je lui caresse les cheveux d'une main, lui laissant le temps qu'il lui faut pour se réveiller complètement.

\- Dai-i-ki a envie...A envie de sexe ?

Gné ? Je le vois refermer les yeux et frotter son visage contre mon épaule pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil qui persistent. Il a juste l'air complètement amorphe et je met au défi quiconque de dire que ce n'est pas la chose la plus mignonne qu'il n'ait jamais vu dans sa vie. Enfin, juste la vision, parce que ses mots ne peuvent pas être considérés comme "adorables".

D'où il me sort ça dès le matin ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Ryou ?

\- Tout duuuuuur…

Il pose sa main sur mon sexe, sans autre forme de politesse. C'est seulement à ce contact que je me rends compte, qu'effectivement… Mini-Daiki cherche à communiquer. Je me rappelle doucement de mes rêves de cette nuit, par bribes, et sans trop de doutes, je me dis qu'ils sont sûrement la cause de mon état actuel.

J'entoure Ryouta de mes bras, en enlevant sa main d'où elle est au préambule. Qui est pour un petit cours d'anatomie dès le matin ?

\- Non, pas spécialement. Tu sais, c'est normal des fois de… Enfin, cette réaction, le matin.

\- Je sais… Je suis un garç-on aussi…

Un flash de Ryouta qui se réveille avec la gaule me vient en tête, avec en prime, l'image de mon amant gémissant en train de régler le problème… Tout seul… Dans son lit…

Je bugue un peu avant de secouer franchement la tête pour dégager ce genre de pensées de mon esprit perverti. Bon, peut-être que là, maintenant, j'ai un peu envie. En règle générale, j'ai tout le temps envie, en fait.

Mais c'est le matin... On pue de la gueule. On pue tout court d'ailleurs, et ce n'est pas l'odeur de chacale dans la chambre qui me dira le contraire. Je sais bien qu'on dit que l'amour n'a pas d'odeur, mais faut pas déconner non plus. Rajoute à ça que j'ai l'estomac qui crie famine et je suis clairement trop bien positionné pour vouloir bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de pied. Dilemme.

C'est Ryouta qui m'apporte la réponse en somnolant dans mes bras. Je le sens passer une main sous mon tee-shirt, comme au ralentit, en même temps que sa respiration se fait plus douce et plus basse.

Je vais le laisser dormir…

Rapidement, mes pensées dérivent là où je ne voulais pas forcément m'aventurer.  
J'ai juste l'impression qu'il s'est passé des années entre le moment où je suis parti de chez moi, et maintenant. J'ai l'impression que j'ai changé, d'avoir vécu à mille à l'heure, et d'être devenu dépendant de Ryouta, plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

J'essaye de ne pas me faire submerger par mes sentiments pour mon homme, sur tout ce qui fait que je le trouve mignon, adorable au possible et tellement sexy, à quel point je tiens à lui et au combien je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse.

Non, je veux me concentrer sur un sujet que j'ai refoulé pour je ne sais quelles raisons, mais qui me revient en pleine face.

Est-ce que j'ai envie de sexe ? C'est un peu une question de merde, vu que je passe 70% de mes journées à visualiser des trucs pas catholiques dans ma tête. Et quand je dis 70%, je suis gentil. La vraie question, c'est de savoir si j'ai envie de plus avec Ryouta.

Non, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on se laisse aller à quelque chose de nouveau, il se passe une merde.

Oui, parce que j'ai envie de lui. Parce que je le désire.

Oui, parce que de toute façon, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'on n'a rien fait les derniers week-end où on était ensemble.

Oui, parce que j'ai envie de faire avancer cette partie de notre relation.

Oui, parce que je ne dois pas laisser les autres me dicter ce que je dois faire avec mon mec et que je ne dois pas leur donner de l'importance. Je ne veux pas que les autres s'immiscent dans mes choix et gâchent notre relation, parce que j'aurais peur des "on dit".

Non, parce que Satsu et Tetsu vont me faire chier.

Oui, parce que j'ai toujours été raisonnable. Ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît , plusieurs mois qu'on est ensemble, et je ne crois pas qu'il y a une timeline pour savoir si on peut ou non franchir le pas.

Oui, parce que j'ai besoin de lui tout entier. De son soutien, de sa chaleur et de sa présence.

Oui, parce que j'ai envie d'oublier, de m'oublier, dans un moment qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

Oui… Parce que oui.

Je crois que les réponses positives l'emportent haut la main, non ?

Je profite de la léthargie de mon amant pour vraiment me questionner sur moi-même et sur ce que je veux. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps d'y penser. Les seuls moments où le sujet a été abordé, c'était avec le Docteur Miano, et depuis, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y repenser. Dans le sens où je n'ai pas eu le temps d'analyser tout ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Faire la différence entre fantasme et réalité.

Et là, vu qu'une journée au lit, avec un Ryouta nu à mes côtés me semble être une bonne perspective d'avenir, je préfère savoir ce que je veux pour nous deux. J'essaye de ne pas penser au fait qu'il pourrait totalement refuser d'aller plus loin, ou de déroger à ses habitudes et ne pas accepter de rester au lit avec moi. On dégage les pensées parasites !

Alors… Par où commencer ?  
Est-ce que j'ai envie de lui ? … Question de merde, bien sûr que j'ai envie de lui !  
A quel point ? Apparement, au point de l'imaginer se masturber à cause d'une érection matinale et d'en avoir une réaction physique.

Pourquoi ?

...

Si on ne me force pas la main, je ne suis pas capable de m'interroger vraiment sur le vif du sujet ? C'est ça ? Pourquoi je m'emmerde avec des questions dont j'ai déjà la réponse ? Pour me rassurer certainement, mais si je ne suis pas capable d'aller à l'essentiel et de parler de cul avec moi-même… Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire avancer les choses ! Allez, du nerf mon vieux, au pire tu en rougis, mais tout le monde s'en fout !

Donc… Est-ce que je me satisfais de ce qu'on fait ?  
… Oui. Pour l'instant, oui. On prend notre pied, ça je ne peux pas le nier.

Est-ce que j'ai envie de plus ? Dans le sens, est-ce que je nous vois aller plus loin pour le moment ?

Je ferme les yeux deux secondes et mon imagination n'a pas beaucoup de mal à faire son travail. Je nous imagine sans mal dans un lit, tout aussi nu l'un que l'autre, avec un Ryouta se cambrant sous mes coups de reins.  
Je réouvre direct les yeux, voulant chasser ces images de ma tête, bien trop plaisantes pour ma santé mentale. Je regarde mon amant endormi à mes côtés, m'excusant silencieusement des images qui se dessinent dans mon esprit, le mettant dans des situations compromettantes.

Donc… Dans ce sens, ma tête et mon corps ont l'air de se mettre d'accord pour dire que oui, j'ai envie.

Maintenant… La question qui fâche. Il ne faut pas que je perde de vue que tout fonctionne en doublon avec Ryouta. Ce que je fais, il a envie de le faire. Sachant que c'est un sujet qui me perturbe, je préfère y aller par étape.  
Je ne vois aucun problème à laisser mon corps au bon soin de Ryouta. Jusque là, ça ne m'a jamais posé de soucis.

Donc… Là, c'est le moment où je dois fermer les yeux et penser sincèrement à la suite ?

L'idée même d'imaginer ou d'essayer d'imaginer ne me dérange pas, c'est pas ça qui me gêne. Le problème, c'est l'image que les gens ont d'un dominé dans un couple gay. L'image à laquelle je me suis longtemps référencée. Je ne devrais pas penser à ça, je veux dire, c'est un peu me faire du mal pour rien. Quand j'imagine Ryouta en dessous, je ne le vois pas comme un soumis. C'est juste… Ryouta. Je connais son point de vue sur le sujet, lui, il cherche le partage, le plaisir, sans se prendre la tête. Mais il ne veut pas être considéré comme le seul à faire "la tâche ingrate", ce que je comprends…

J'ai toujours fait en sorte de garder une image forte et virile de moi, et j'ai cette sensation que ça ne sera plus la même chose, si je passe à la casserole. Je ne me verais plus de la même façon…

Je pense que ça serait bien que j'en discute avec Ryouta. Pas pour avoir des réponses, mais pour qu'il me traite d'idiot et chasse tous ces préjugés qui ne veulent pas me lâcher. C'est vrai quoi… Échanger les rôles ne fait pas de moi une nana, je devrais pas me sentir émasculer à l'idée même de me la prendre dans le cul ! Je ne vais pas me réveiller avec un vagin et une paire de seins !

Je soupire, las. Je tourne vraiment en rond, là...

Au fond… Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu de mal à imaginer ça dans ce sens, parce que je n'y ai tout simplement jamais réfléchis. Au début de notre relation, c'était clairement un non. Mais il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis, et je me rends compte que j'ai changé, comme me l'a signalé pas mal de monde. J'ai appris à être plus ouvert et plus à l'écoute des autres… Enfin, surtout pour Ryouta. J'ai toujours fait en fonction de lui, ou du moins, j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux. Ça serait bien que pour une fois, je sois à l'écoute de moi-même, de mon corps et de mes envies, sans a prioris et sans me juger. Comme je le fais pour mon amant.

Surtout que si j'étais vraiment honnête avec moi-même… Non, je suis pas prêt à être honnête. Je préfère refouler ce sentiment qui tapisse au fond de moi. Je ne pense pas être prêt à l'assumer entièrement.

Faut que j'arrête de réfléchir aux "on dit". C'est pas ce que j'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure ? Pour pouvoir avancer dans mes questionnements, il faut que je réfléchisse comme Ryou. Il faut que je laisse mes instincts et mes ressentis parler pour moi. J'aimerai bien parler de mes émotions et de mes sentiments, mais ça reste un concept confus pour lui, donc… Bref.

Je ferme les yeux et me mets en conditions pour me concentrer sur mon ressenti. Ça ne me coûte absolument rien d'envisager et d'y réfléchir. Avoir une réaction ou non m'importe peu sur le moment, c'est juste qu'au moins, je serais fixé. Alors, je fais le vide, je ne pense plus à rien, je me laisse bercer et je me concentre. Comme au basket, comme pour entrer dans la zone...

J'échange nos places mentalement, et imagine Ryouta sur moi. Ryouta entre mes jambes en train de s'occuper de moi. Mon amant qui me rassure comme il peut.  
Ryou qui me pénètre d'un doigt. Un frisson me parcourt, sans que je n'arrive vraiment à lui donner une signification. Jusque là… Ça va. J'essaye d'imaginer la sensation, mais sans succès. Donc… Est-ce qu'on peut dire que je peux envisager de tester ça avec lui ?  
Je mentirai si je disais que ça ne me fait pas bizarre. J'ai vaguement l'impression que ce n'est pas ma place, tout en étant me disant que c'est exactement là où je dois être...  
J'essaye de me concentrer pour visualiser quelque chose… D'un autre acabit. Ryouta sur moi en train de me…

WOAW !

OK !

NON !

TU TE CALMES !

J'ai un sursaut impulsif et je me tourne les yeux vers mon blond pour voir si je ne l'ai pas réveillé… Non, c'est bon…

Ok, donc... C'était quoi ça ?

Je me passe la main sur le visage pour me calmer. Donc… Si je devais résumer… Ma tête me dit de prendre mes responsabilités, mon instinct s'en contre fou, mon côté grosse feignasse se manifeste pour dire que c'est la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais eu, et mon corps à l'air de visiblement beaucoup apprécier l'idée… Mini-Daiki, t'es vraiment un sale traître !

J'essaie de souffler et de reprendre mes esprits. Je crois que j'ai assez réfléchi pour le reste de la journée ! Je reste quand même sceptique, c'est pas parce que mon corps réagit qu'il faut que je prenne tout ça à la légère.  
De toute façon, il vaut mieux que je parle de tout ça avec Ryouta. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il en pense et si lui, a envie d'aller plus loin. Et vraiment envie, pas qu'il me dise oui, juste pour me faire plaisir. Et surtout, qu'il ait conscience de tout ça…

\- Da-i-ki ?...

Ryouta se frotte le visage contre moi tout en s'étirant. Sa cuisse frôle mon sexe, et je crois que mon état ne lui a pas échappé, vu son regard…

Pitié, qu'il ne me dise pas encore que je suis tout…

\- T'es encore tout dur Dai-i-ki ?

Dur… Bon, tant pis.

\- C'est rien Ryou…

\- Je peux aider Dai-i-ki !

Et il me dit ça en passant sa main sous mon tee shirt, comme pour me convaincre d'accepter. Je suis à deux doigts de me frapper le front de ma main. Non mais… C'est gentil, mais non !

\- Nan Ryou, laisse… Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on aille manger ? J'ai faim…

\- Hum, on peut, on peut faire ça !

Il se lève sans un mot de plus et m'invite à le suivre.  
Je vous vois venir… Non, je ne fuis pas ! Je n'essaye pas d'oublier non plus toutes mes pensées depuis mon réveil… C'est juste que je veux d'abord en discuter avec lui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que si Ryouta me tripote, je vais très vite perdre le fil de ma réflexion ! Vaut mieux garder les idées saines et claires !

On descend les escaliers et une fois à la cuisine, je vois un mot de Nanami sur la table.  
Absente pour la journée, comme elle nous l'a dit hier. Pour nous laisser de l'intimité, pour ne citer que ses mots.

C'est le destin qui a voulu que j'ai cette discussion avec Ryouta aujourd'hui… Je le sens !

Bref, on se prépare le petit déj' et on s'installe. Ryouta est vraiment du matin, il vient à peine de se réveiller que déjà, il a l'air d'une pile électrique ! Contrairement à moi, qui ai besoin d'un temps pour émerger.

Pendant un blanc, où on profite tranquillement du moment, je décide de lancer la conversation que je voulais aborder.

\- Ryouta… Est-ce qu'on pourra discuter tous les deux ?

\- De quoi ? - _Dit-il en reprenant une bouchée de ses céréales._

\- J'aimerai que...Enfin… Qu'on parle de sexe.

\- Pourquoi ? Un problème ?

Un problème entre nous ? Non.  
Un problème avec moi-même ? Oui ! Et un gros.

\- Non, non, y'a aucun problème, ne t'inquiètes pas Ryou ! On pourra en parler tout à l'heure si tu veux…

\- On peut parler maint-e-nant. Nani est pas là !

Très bon argument… Bon, je me lance.

\- En fait… Je me posais des questions ce matin. Et je voudrais que tu sois franc avec moi, que tu ne dises pas oui pour me faire plaisir. Ok ?

\- Ok !

\- Est-ce que tu as… Envie de moi ? Envie de faire l'amour avec moi ?

Je commence par soft, juste pour m'assurer de ce fait. Ça peut paraître anodin, mais c'est important pour moi de commencer par là.

\- Oui ! J'ai envie de faire l'am-our avec Dai-i-ki ! Tu doutes ?

\- Nan, je voulais juste m'assurer de ça…

\- Hum… D'accord, d'accord...

\- En fait, la question que je me pose, c'est… Est-ce que tu as envie de plus avec moi ? D'aller plus loin ?

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, et je comprends directement qu'il n'a pas compris de quoi je parlais.

\- J'ai pas compris…

\- Tu sais que faire l'amour… Ça ne se résume pas à se toucher là ? - _Dis-je en pointant mon bas-ventre_ \- Je veux dire, le sexe...Il y a autre chose après…

\- Ah oui, les fesses !

J'avais oublié que le tact, c'était pas son truc. Ce n'est pas censé être le miens non plus, mais bon… Je relève les yeux vers lui, le voyant continuer de manger sans pression, comme si on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- … Ouais voilà… Et donc, je voulais savoir si tu avais envie que je te touche à cet endroit ?...

\- Oui !

\- … Oui ?

\- Hum ! J'avais dis à Dai-i-ki que le sexe, c'était tout ça - _Me dit-il en montrant l'avant et l'arrière de son anatomie_ \- Et je croyais que … Je croyais que Dai-i-ki avait ou-blié !

Attends, attends, attends… Est-ce qu'il est en train de me dire que… Qu'il attendait que ça ?!

\- Ryou… Je… J'ai jamais touché personne à cet endroit, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment faire…

\- Moi je sais !

\- Pardon ? - _Dis-je, assez surpris_ \- Tu… as déjà touché quelqu'un ici ?!

\- Oui !

Alors… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens hyper jaloux… Et trahi.  
C'est con, hein, mais il m'avait partout dit qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne… Donc qu'il ait touché quelqu'un intimement, ça me rend presque malade. Je ne devrais pas avoir cette réaction…

\- Qui ?

\- Bah moi !

Bah… Moi ? Attends… Oh.  
Oh putain !

\- Tu veux dire que tu… Tu t'es déjà mis des doigts...Là ?

\- Oui ! Je peux montrer à Dai-i-ki ! Je peux app-rendre !

Mon mec est plus calé que moi sur le sujet. Rajoute à ça la vision que j'ai de Ryouta en train de se tripoter, je suis à deux doigts de rougir comme un puceau.  
Ah… J'oubliais… Je suis puceau. Enfin, techniquement.

Le pire, c'est qu'il a un air tellement candide sur la gueule, alors qu'on est en train de parler d'un sujet super intime… Il a l'air tellement content de pouvoir m'apprendre un truc… Si seulement c'était autre chose que "Je vais t'apprendre à mettre des doigts dans un cul !"...

\- M'apprendre, c'est à dire ? - _Je lui demande, un peu méfiant._

\- Je peux faire à Dai-i-ki !

\- Sur… moi ?

\- Hum !

Ah. Le sujet qui fâche est de retour… Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui parler des mes doutes à ce propos.

\- Bah… Justement, je voulais qu'on parle de ça aussi. Je voulais savoir jusqu'où tu avais envie d'aller… ?

\- Pas compris…

Je souffle un bon coup pour me donner du courage… Je vais en avoir besoin je crois.

\- Est-ce que le Docteur Miano t'a parlé du fait de se sentir prêt à faire l'amour, ou pas du tout ?

\- Ah… si ! Oui, elle a dit ! Pour-quoi ?

\- Je voulais savoir jusqu'où, toi, tu es prêt à aller ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux… Que les doigts ou…

Je m'arrête de parler en passant une main sur ma bouche…Je me sens hyper gêné, c'est horrible… Je devrais pas avoir du mal à le dire, bordel ! Y a un million de façon de le dire, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver une manière simple mais pas trash d'aborder le sujet ?

\- Ou le bâ-ton dans le petit trou ?

Hein ? Le bâton dans… Oh… Ouais, c'est joliment dit, c'est pas mal !

\- Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Oui ! Le docteur Mi-an-o dit que c'est une façon migno-nne de dire le sexe dans le … - _Je lui met la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer…_

\- D'accord, j'ai compris… Le dis pas…

\- Faut pas être gêné Dai-i-ki !- _Dit-il en enlevant ma main et en me la serrant dans la sienne._

Ouais, bah parle pour toi ! Il est tellement décomplexé, c'est juste incroyable ! Moi qui pensais le mettre mal à l'aise et devoir tout lui expliquer, c'est carrément l'inverse !

\- Bref… Donc… Tu peux répondre à ma question ?

\- Question ?

\- Jusqu'où tu voudrais aller ?

\- Moi, je veux tout faire avec Dai-i-ki !

\- Jusqu'au bout ?

\- Hum !

\- Vraiment, vraiment ?

\- Vrai-ment !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressens une immense joie d'entendre ça !

\- Pourquoi ? Dai-i-ki veut pas ? Tu sais, c'est pas… C'est pas sale !

\- Non, c'est pas ça, je sais tout ça, mon ange… J'en ai même très envie. Mais si tu veux… Je suis prêt pour le faire sur toi… Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à recevoir la même chose… Tu comprends ?

Ryouta prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ma phrase. Va falloir que je laisse rapidement de côté ma fierté pour parler à coeur ouvert avec Ryou, de tout ce qui concerne mes doutes…

\- Da-i-ki veut bien faire avec moi… Mais je peux pas faire avec Dai-i-ki ? Tu veux toucher à mes fesses, mais je peux pas toucher les fesses de Dai-i-ki ?

\- C'est un peu ça…

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas très, très juste !

\- Je sais… C'est pas que je ne suis pas prêt… En vrai, ça me fait peur…

\- Peur ?

\- Ouais… Je sais pas ce que ça fait moi, et … Ouais, j'ai peur que les autres se moquent de moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Sont pas là ! Y a que moi ! Et moi je vais pas moquer !

\- Je sais… Mais les gens ont tendances à s'occuper de ce qui les regardent pas. Et… Tu sais que j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses méchantes depuis un moment à propos de toi et moi, et j'ai peur que ça continue...

\- C'est id-i-ot !

Je souris… Je l'avais dit qu'il me le dirait. Mais il n'a pas tort…

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot Ryou… Mais je flippe. Vraiment. Puis, comme je te disais, je sais pas ce que ça fait, et, ça se trouve, je vais avoir mal et...Tu vois, j'ai un peu l'impression que c'est pas ma place au lit… _\- Dis-je, en me frottant la nuque, dans un geste gêné._

\- Place ?

\- Ouais… Tu sais, cette histoire de dominant et dominé, de en dessous ou dessus, comme toi, tu le dis...

\- Parce que t'es un garç-on ?

\- Ouais…

\- Moi aussi je suis un garç-on !

\- Je sais… Mais c'est confus dans ma tête...

\- … C'est parce que moi, je suis handi-capé ? - _Me demande-t-il après un léger silence._

Hein ? Non, non, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il pense ça !  
Mais il soulève un bon point … Est-ce que parce qu'il est autiste, je le considère plus enclin à être en dessous ? Plus faible que moi ? Est-ce qu'inconsciemment, je ne me suis pas mis en tête qu'il devait être en dessous, parce je me prends pour un mâle dominant avec toutes mes capacités ? Moi homme, lui petite chose fragile ?  
Putain… Si c'est ça qui me bloque, je suis vraiment le pire des trou du cul...

Surtout que, merde, Ryouta est tout sauf une petite chose fragile ! Il me tient tête, il me rassure, il ne se laisse pas faire… Il me fait juste confiance et il m'aime, rien qui fait de lui une personne faible…  
Ça aussi, il faut que je me le mette en tête… Ryouta est un homme. Autant que moi. C'est mon homme.

\- Nan, Ryou, ça n'a rien à voir… Tu sais bien que j't'aime et que je m'en fous que tu sois autiste. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, j'ai imaginé des choses, je ne vais pas te mentir, mais mes doutes n'ont rien à voir avec toi et tes capacités. Ok ?

\- Hum… Donc Dai-i-ki pas prêt. Faut pas presser…

\- Merci Ryou…

Je penche la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser, et nous reprenons notre petit dej, sans un mot de plus. J'en profite pour me détendre et pour calmer les battements saccadés de mon coeur…

Une fois fini, on se lève pour pouvoir débarrasser, mais Ryouta reprend la parole, me bloquant dans mes gestes.

\- Si Dai-i-ki pas prêt, d'accord… Mais Dai-i-ki a envie de sexe ?

\- Ouais mais…

\- J'ai com-pris ! Viens !

\- Hein ?!

Ryouta me tend les deux mains pour que je le suive, sans que je ne comprenne rien à ce qu'il se passe. Ça fait bien 5 minutes que la conversation est finie, me dites pas qu'il a prit ce temps pour réfléchir et pour faire des conclusions ? Ça serait bien son genre, il est tellement imprévisible parfois...

\- Réfléchis trop ! Je vais montrer à Dai-i-ki !

\- Mais Ryou…

\- J'ai envie, Dai-i-ki a envie ! Pas problèmes ! - _Me dit-il, presque en chuchotant._

Je prends ses paumes dans les miennes, acceptant cette main tendue, et il m'entraîne hors de la cuisine, sans vraiment prendre le temps de débarrasser ou de parloter.

\- Ryou… Quand tu dis que tu veux me montrer, ça veut dire quoi ?

Il souffle et s'arrête pour se tourner vers moi. Il met ses doigts sur mes joues pour que j'accroche son regard, mais fini par détourner les yeux

\- Je veux montrer à Dai-i-ki, faut pas avoir peur. J'ai compris, t'es pas… Dai-i-ki n'est pas prêt. Moi, oui ! Alors je vais app-rendre à Dai-i-ki a plus avoir peur !

\- Sur toi ?

\- Oui ! Juste… Promis, plus tard… Un jour… Tu dis oui ?

\- Un jour, oui, on échangera, promis.

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Il approche un peu son visage vers moi, attendant un geste de ma part, et je comble la distance pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres.

Il m'emmène doucement en direction de sa chambre en me jetant des petits coup d'oeil.  
Là, on vient complètement d'échanger les rôles. Peut-être que c'est lui qui sera en dessous, mais c'est clairement lui qui va diriger…

Je sais pas du tout comment ça va se passer… D'habitude, je laisse les choses se faire naturellement, même si j'ai toujours une pointe de stresse, je me laisse aller pour que tout ce passe bien et pour en profiter au maximum. Mais là, je suis juste stressé à mort.  
Je disais ce matin que je pouvais sans hésiter laisser mon corps au soin de Ryouta… Bah, là, c'est complètement ça.

Une fois dans la chambre, Ryouta enlève son tee-shirt en se tournant vers moi.

Il pose ses mains sur le bas de mon tee shirt pour le relever.

\- Pas penser… profiter !

\- … Je sais…

\- Faut faire comme d'ha-bitu-de !

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour me focaliser sur lui. C'est vrai, ça je connais et je n'ai pas à me pourrir l'esprit.

Alors, oui, on fait comme d'habitude… On prend le temps de se déshabiller, de redécouvrir le corps de l'autre, de s'embrasser jusqu'à en devenir accros… Ça, ouais, je sais faire. Et je sais que ça me met en confiance pour la suite. C'est moi qui voulait aller plus loin, j'en ai envie, je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment.

Je nous dirige lentement vers le lit, à l'aveugle, sans le lâcher et nous tombons dessus par hasard, lui sur moi. Nos désirs éveillés se frôlent et j'ai envie de plus. J'ai envie qu'il me montre ce qu'il sait, qu'il me donne des indications. Je ne suis pas en reste niveau caresses, mais après… Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux expérimenter, sans lui donner la sensation d'aller trop vite. Mais il est hors de question que je le laisse tout faire ! Je refuse de faire ma prude !

Je nous fais rouler pour pouvoir presser mon corps sur le sien, et continue mes attentions sur sa peau, voulant faire valoir mes envies.

Une brusque pensée me percute, venant un peu refroidir mes ardeurs. On a rien pour … ça.

\- Ryou… Je viens d'y penser, mais… On a pas ce qu'il faut pour aller plus loin …

\- Quoi ? - _Souffle-t-il, en bougeant ses hanches contre les miennes._

\- Tu sais, des préservatifs... Et... Du lubrifiant…

\- Oh…

Il se tourne et tend le bras vers sa table de nuit, sans être gêné par mes mains sur lui. Il sort ce dont je viens de parler du tiroire, avec un immense sourire. Franchement, il manque plus que le "Tada!" pour faire passer ça pour un tour de magie…

Je reste un peu con quand même… Je veux dire… C'est pas lui qui a acheté ça ?

\- Où tu as eu ça, Ryou ?

\- C'est Nani, elle a ache-té !

\- Ah…

On va faire comme si on n'avait rien entendu… Et je ne vais pas non plus aller remercier Nanami pour ça… Ça serait un moment très gênant !

Ryouta pose ses affaires à côté de nous et nous reprenons là où on en était… Il fini par nous faire rouler pour passer au dessus. Il s'installe à califourchon sur mon bassin, pour pouvoir faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens sur moi, pendant que je passe mes mains partout sur sa peau découverte.

\- Dai-i-ki veut que je montre ?...

\- Que si tu le veux…

Il me sourit puis m'embrasse, comprenant par ce geste qu'il a plus qu'envie de me faire découvrir ça. Il prend le lubrifiant et s'allonge à mes côtés. Comme il me disait, il va me montrer sur lui.

Attends... Il va me montrer sur lui ?  
Alors, moi je ne fais rien ? J'attends ?  
Donc, là, c'est l'épisode où je reste spectateur, c'est ça ?

Je ne me fais pas prier et observe ses mouvements, avec beaucoup de curiosité.

Il ouvre le tube pour se mettre une couche du liquide sur les doigts. Je m'installe entre ses jambes écartées, sans faire un geste de plus, juste pour voir ce qu'il fait exactement. Ce n'est pas déplacé, ni malsain, c'est juste que… Je veux voir. Il me regarde faire et continue son activité, pas gêné le moins du monde de ma présence.

Ryou passe ses doigts sous sa jambe, pour pouvoir atteindre son entrée, et se caresse un peu pour étaler le gel sur son intimité. Il ne perd pas beaucoup de temps et n'hésite pas en y enfonçant un doigt.

Je l'entends soupirer, alors que ma respiration se bloque. Je remonte les yeux vers son visage, pour le voir détendu, les joues rouges, les paupières closes.

Je lance les paris, combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir sans bouger ?

Il fait un mouvement avec son doigt qui me laisse coi. Je le regarde faire, fixement, sans pouvoir détacher mon regard. Il laisse un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier, et son visage se crispe un peu. Il n'arrête pas pour autant, et je ne sais même pas ce qui me prend quand je décide de glisser ma main sur son sexe pour le caresser. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête et j'ai envie de l'aider à se sentir bien… Puis il faut dire que j'ai les hormones qui commencent à sérieusement danser la samba pour me montrer qu'elles sont bien présentes.

Un gémissement de bien être passe la barrière de ses lèvres quand j'entame mes mouvements au même rythme que les siens.

Je sers la base de mon membre qui commence à être douloureux, à la limite du supportable. Les gémissements de mon amant me montent clairement à la tête...Je n'ai pas envie de rester en arrière, j'ai envie de prendre les devants…

Je m'approche de Ryouta, le surplombant sans y mettre mon poids, et je sens sa main libre se poser dans le bas de mon dos, laissant ses doigts traîner sur ma peau.

\- Ryou… Je peux essayer ? Je peux faire ?

\- Dai-i-ki veut… mettre les doigts ?

\- Ouais…

Ouais, j'ai envie de mettre la main à la pâte, comme on dit. Je crois que j'ai compris le principe, et si jamais je me sens paumé, Ryouta sera là pour m'indiquer quoi faire.

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, récoltant un petit cri surpris de sa part, mais il ne me repousse pas. Je sens qu'il retire ses doigts pour poser sa main sur ma hanche et reprendre un mouvement de balancier contre mon aine. Même si l'attention est plus qu'agréable, je me détache de lui pour pouvoir faire ce dont j'ai le plus envie.

Je me redresse à genoux entre ses jambes, et profite de ma position pour étaler du lubrifiant sur mes phalanges… C'est la première fois que j'en touche et j'avoue que la texture est bizarre… Et c'est froid !

Je sens mon amant un peu pressé, donc je ne perd pas plus de temps à noter mes impressions sur le gel. Je place un doigt devant ses fesses et pousse légèrement, pour le voir disparaître petit à petit.

La sensation est...Grisante. J'écarquille les yeux face à ce constat. C'est chaud, c'est doux, et putain, ça me donne envie de me perdre dans son corps… Je bouge lentement pour m'habituer à la sensation, et je sens la respiration de Ryouta s'accélérer. Bon, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'air de m'en sortir trop mal…

Voyant qu'il ne souffre pas, je rajoute rapidement un autre doigt à la partie. J'entends Ryouta soupirer, mais rien qui ne me montre que ce que je fais est douloureux…  
Je continue mes gestes, essayant d'aller un peu plus loin à chaque fois, et accélérant légèrement le rythme de mes poussées. Je tente des trucs avec mes doigts, des gestes presque instinctifs, qui ont l'air de lui faire du bien.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens que je touche quelque chose du bout des doigts, et je vois Ryouta se tendre et laisser passer un long gémissement. Je tente de reproduire le même mouvement, peu sûr de moi et de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je me décide à y aller plus franchement, et au bout de quelques accoups, Ryouta rejette la tête en arrière, laissant encore une fois sa voix se faire entendre.

Ok, je crois que je touche un bon truc… Je continue sur ma lancée, hypnotisé par les réactions de Ryouta…

Je ne vais pas tenir. J'ai envie de plus. De le faire mien. Je sens mon sexe durcir de plus en plus, ce qui en devient vraiment inconfortable, si ça ne l'était pas déjà avant. Je me penche sur Ryouta et ralentis le rythme, en posant ma main libre sur sa joue pour croiser son regard perdu.

\- Ryou… Tu es vraiment prêt à aller plus loin ?

\- Arrête pas Dai-i-ki…

\- Mon ange, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu as envie qu'on fasse plus que les doigts…

\- Oui… Oui… Arrête pas…- _Soupire-t-il, perdu entre les mots et les gémissements._

Là, c'est bon, je ne réponds plus de rien. J'enlève mes doigts d'où ils sont, le laissant récupérer pendant que j'attrape un préservatif.

Je le vois soupirer et passer une main dans ses cheveux, totalement alangui dans les draps. Mon dieu, si j'avais su que ce week-end se terminerait comme ça...

Je prend un sachet brillant dans la boite et… Putain, comment ça se met ce truc ? Pourquoi j'ai jamais écouté les cours d'éducation sexuelle ?  
Je tente un truc en la déballant devant moi, peut-être que je comprendrais mieux… Y a pas d'explications aussi sur cette boite de merde !

Je sens Ryouta se poser à côté de moi et me regarder bizarrement…

\- Pas comme ça…

\- Tu sais, toi ?

\- Hum ! Jette !

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et jette la capote inutilisable dans un coin de la chambre. Il rigole et me traite d'idiot. Bah quoi ? Il m'a dit de jeter, je jette ! JE SUIS FRUSTRÉ OK ?!

Il prend un autre emballage et sort le préservatif pour ensuite me pousser sur le dos. Il se place en face de moi et tient la protection pour la dérouler tranquillement sur mon sexe durcit. Un râle involontaire m'échappe lors de cette caresse, mais ce n'est clairement pas assez pour calmer ma frustration. Il prend ensuite le lubrifiant pour en étaler sur le préservatif, ce qui me fait siffler. Il s'étale ensuite à côté de moi , et je sais que là, c'est à moi de jouer.

Je me pose délicatement au dessus de lui, en essayant de ne pas être trop brusque, même si l'envie me fait complètement perdre les pédales. J'ai toujours nos premiers ébats en tête, et je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Surtout pas maintenant. Mon corps épouse parfaitement les courbes du sien, me laissant un sentiment de satisfaction. Je l'embrasse avant toute chose, autant pour me rassurer que pour le rassurer.

\- Ryou… Où t'as appris à mettre un préservatif ?

\- J'ai fait... sur des ban-anes ! - _Me dit-il haletant._

Je me fige quelques secondes, avant d'exploser de rire… Non, mais sérieux, des bananes ? Elle a pas d'autres idées le docteur Miano !

Il me suit dans mon rire, frottant son visage contre le mien. C'est quelque chose que j'aime chez Ryouta… Il me fait totalement tourner la tête, mais il sait calmer mes ardeurs et me rassurer… Sûrement involontairement, mais bon.

Je crois que j'avais besoin de ça pour faire redescendre la pression… Maintenant, on peut y aller sans se brusquer.

Putain, on va faire l'amour… Je me sens trembler d'anticipation, sans pouvoir rien y faire… Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, à me demander si c'est le bon moment ou pas, j'essaye juste de profiter au maximum, pour pouvoir m'en souvenir le plus longtemps possible...

Je l'embrasse délicatement, après m'être calmé.

\- Prêt ?

\- Hum !

\- Sûr ?

\- Arrête parler ! - _Dit-il en me donnant un coup de talon sur le cul._

Je vais me faire engueuler bientôt ! Bon, on va y aller…

Je relève un peu ses jambes et dirige mon sexe vers son entrée, sans me poser plus de questions. Ça va bien se passer Daiki ! Tant que tu ne te pètes pas le frein en voulant faire le bonhomme, tout ira bien !

Je sens la chaleur de Ryouta contre moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parsemer son cou de baisers, autant pour le détendre, que pour pouvoir prendre mon temps. Je pousse légèrement, laissant le temps à mon amant de s'habituer à ma présence, qu'il puisse enlever cette expression d'inconfort de son visage.

Je laisse mon sexe glisser jusqu'à arriver au bout, dans plusieurs mouvements de reins, et… PUTAIN !

C'est… C'est...Oh putain. Je pourrais jouir, là, maintenant, tout de suite, tellement c'est indescriptible.

Je sens Ryouta s'accrocher à mon dos, et l'entends pousser une plainte, ce qui a vite fait de me faire descendre de mon nuage… Je lui caresse les joues, comprenant que lui, il n'est pas bien du tout.

\- Mal…

\- Désolé Ryou… Je suis allé trop vite…

Je reste immobile pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, en espérant ne pas avoir tout gâché. J'ai un peu peur de me recevoir un coup dans la tronche, en vérité.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête Ryou ? Tu veux que je me retire ?

Je me sens vraiment mal de me sentir aussi bien en lui, quand je le vois souffrir comme ça. Des larmes se forment au bord de ses yeux, que j'essaye d'effacer de mes lèvres. Ryouta est une personne entière, quand il est heureux, il le montre à qui veut le voir et quand ça ne va pas, il ne me cache rien de sa souffrance… Là, je le sens crispé contre moi, ses ongles me lacèrent le dos et je ne peux qu'imaginer la souffrance qu'il ressent, à travers ses réactions et ses plaintes douloureuses.  
Il me donne un coup de pied dans la cuisse, et son mouvement nous fait tous les deux pousser un gémissement de douleur. Ok, peut-être que je le mérite. Je me sens un peu con de ne pas savoir quoi faire là…

Il secoue la tête violemment, suffoque un peu, avant de bloquer sa respiration. Il reprend son souffle, et je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que lui caresser la nuque pour tenter de le détendre. Il ferme les yeux, murmure quelques mots pour lui même, répétant toujours la même chose.

\- Normal, c'est normal… Pas bouger…

\- Je bouge pas Ryou…

Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour lui parler aussi calmement, alors que je suis au bord de la panique. On va juste l'écouter, hein...

Je l'embrasse partout où je peux pour essayer de le détendre, pour enlever cette expression sur ses traits d'habitude si détendus...

Un vieux réflexe me fait passer la main entre nous pour cajoler son sexe qui a perdu de sa vigueur à cause de la pénétration . J'effectue de longs gestes de vas et viens et mes attentions ont l'air de fonctionner, puisque je le sens se détendre autour de moi et que ses ongles se font moins persistants dans mon dos.

C'est vraiment chaud en lui… Chaud et serré. Je crois que je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie… Ouais, non, la pression est trop forte, y a bien un moment où j'aurais besoin de bouger !

Je continue d'attendre, le laissant profiter de mes caresses, en espérant qu'il me fera un signes quand il se sentira prêt à continuer.

Au bout de quelque temps, je le sens lancer son bassin vers moi, se déhancher un peu pour tester les sensations, me faisant serrer les dents. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus insistant.

\- Peux bouger, je crois...

Je tente un aller-retour en lui, pour voir sa réaction, tout en continuant de le satisfaire. Seul un soupire me répond, que je prends comme une autorisation. J'effectue des mouvements lents, un peu gauches en vérité, pour nous habituer tous les deux, et pour ne pas perdre les pédales !  
On se laisse porter par nos mouvements, me permettant d'aller plus loin en lui, de découvrir les lieux et de m'en imprégner.

C'est juste… Dément. Je ne sais pas comment il voit l'acte, mais moi je me sens incroyablement bien…

Après un moment à s'habituer aux sensations, j'accélère un peu, en me sur-levant pour avoir plus de possibilités de mouvements. Entendre Ryouta geindre de plaisir à mon oreille me rend fou de lui, ses expressions sont tellement excitantes pour moi… Son corps qui bouge contre le mien, la sueur qui commence à se former sur sa peau… Sa façon de me retenir à l'intérieur de lui… Et son odeur, lui tout entier… Je ne peux pas m'empecher de laisser passer un gémissement pour évacuer tout le plaisir que je ressens. Je sais que le plaisir monte doucement en lui aussi, mais trop doucement à mon goût. Je veux lui en donner plus, mais je ne veux pas lui faire mal, je ne veux pas y aller trop fort.

Pendant les prélis, j'ai senti que j'avais touché quelque chose en lui, qui lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir… Faut que je le retrouve. J'essaye de me souvenir des gestes que je faisais avec mes doigts pour les reproduire pour trouver cet endroit en lui…. J'écoute les soupirs, les gémissements, je prends en compte ses mouvements, sa façon d'essayer de se placer, de se cambrer, de bouger pour être dans la bonne position. Mes mouvements se font lents et profonds. Après quelques temps, je sens enfin que je bute contre quelque chose en Ryouta qui lui fait pousser un hoquet autant de surprise que de plaisir.

Il se cambre tout en se contractant autour de moi, et je sers les dents pour ne pas déjà venir.

Il bouge frénétiquement le bassin pour plus de contact, mais je préfère le calmer en maintenant ses hanches, pour qu'il arrête de s'empaler littéralement sur moi. J'essaye de me concentrer pour atteindre une nouvelle fois ce petit quelque chose qui a l'air de le rendre fou à son tour, sans lâcher des yeux l'endroit qui nous lie. Au bout de quelques coups, j'arrive à le retrouver et maintiens mes aller/venus pour toucher ce point sensible le plus de fois possible.

Et je crois que c'est là que ça part complètement en vrille. Je laisse mes bas instincts parler pour moi, qui ont certainement été appelés à l'attente des gémissements totalement indécents de mon amant. Tout en gardant une certaine mesure, mes coups de reins se font plus profonds, plus rapides, plus désordonnés… Nos gémissements et nos souffles erratiques se répercutent dans la chambre et sont bien partis pour me rendre complètement dingue. Mon nom prononcé comme une plainte par mon amant est sans conteste le truc le plus excitant que je n'ai jamais entendu.

J'ai chaud, trop chaud, j'ai les reins en feu, chaque vas-et-viens me donnent envie de jouir et je serre les dents tellement fort que j'arrive à m'en faire mal. J'ai juste envie que ce moment dur encore un peu plus longtemps… Ryouta n'est pas dans un meilleur état que moi, complètement abandonné entre mes bras.

Je ne tiens plus. J'attrape le sexe de Ryouta pour le masturber de façon imprécise et désordonnée, mais je n'arriverai pas à faire mieux pour l'instant. Il se cambre, se déhanche, sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.  
Je siffle de désir en le sentant se resserrer sur moi et il ne me faut pas plus pour me laisser aller, dans un long râle que je n'ai pas pu retenir, vite suivi par Ryouta, dont sa jouissance prolonge la mienne. Un spasme traverse mon corps, me donnant une sensation de froid sur ma peau brûlante.

Je laisse mes hanches danser encore quelques instants en lui, avant de me laisser tomber sur lui, vaguement retenu par mes avants bras aussi amorphes que le reste. Ses mains tremblent légèrement sur ma peau et je sourie à l'idée que c'est dû au plaisir qu'il a pris.

On ne dit rien, on se laisse bercer par la respiration de l'autre, encore pantois de ce qui vient de se passer.

Je n'ai même pas encore conscience, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai vécu.

Ryouta me ramène vite à la réalité en me poussant l'épaule dans une plainte…

\- Louuuuuuuuuuurd…

Je me laisse tomber sur le côté, en me retirant de lui, laissant mon bras autour de son ventre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir froid à la bite, maintenant...

On prend le temps de reprendre notre respiration, sans bouger. Je ne peux même pas exprimer ce que j'ai vraiment ressenti, ma tête est complètement vide et mes muscles ne répondent plus.

Une chose est sûre, c'était pas parfait. Il a eu mal, on n'a pas tenu très longtemps, et clairement, si je montrais mes prouesses à un acteur porno, il se foutrait de ma gueule. Mais je m'en fous. Oh, si tu savais comme je m'en fous… Au moins c'était bon pour nous deux au final, enfin j'espère, et c'était...Naturel ?

Je sens Ryouta bouger pour se caler contre moi, sa tête près de ma clavicule. Je passe mes bras autour de lui, voulant le garder contre moi comm ça pour toujours. Je suis heureux. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais si j'avais la force, j'irai courir à poil dans la rue et rigolant comme un demeuré. J'ai littéralement pris mon pied et j'espère que c'est la même chose pour lui...

Ryouta souffle un coup, et me regarde, en rougissant légèrement. Ses doigts tapotent doucement mon torse, puis il cache sa tête dans mon cou, frottant son nez contre ma peau. Ses lèvres se posent sur ma clavicule, et le contact me fait frissonner. Je le sens prêt à me dire quelque chose, mais il prend son temps, comme pour trouver les mots justes à dire après un moment comme celui qu'on vient de vivre.

\- C'est bien-tôt l'heure de manger, Dai-i-ki…

\- Huh ?

Oh non, mais il est pas possible !

J'explose de rire, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. On vient de faire l'amour, moi je m'attendais à le voir me faire une déclaration, mais non. Il me parle de bouffe !

Je lui embrasse le front avant de le serrer fort contre moi. Ce mec, c'est le mien, et je l'échangerai contre rien au monde. Ni lui, ni ses phrases sorties à la volée, comme si de rien n'était !

\- Dai-i-ki… Faut enlever !

Ah merde, la capote ! Je regarde rapidement s'il y a pas un problème, mais non c'est bon, tout est resté en place. Je la retire en faisant gaffe de pas en foutre partout, sous les yeux de Ryouta. J'essaye de faire un noeud, mais au bout de plusieurs essais, ça me gonfle, alors je la jette comme ça. Et s'il y a du sperme dans la poubelle, bah je m'en fous ! Voilà ! Va pas me faire chier longtemps…

Je me réinstalle contre lui, n'arrivant pas vraiment à me décoller de son corps. Il ne dit rien et se contente de profiter de mon étreinte et de notre état post-coïtale.

J'ai bien compris que c'était bientôt l'heure de manger et que Ryouta va vouloir rapidement se lever pour respecter ses horaires.

\- Hey Ryou… C'était bien ?

\- Hum… J'avais mal au dé-but, mais après c'était bon !

Je lui caresse les cheveux, un peu humides de sueur, et lui embrasse le front.

\- Pour moi aussi c'était bon…

\- Alors, on refera ?

\- J'y compte bien !

Ça c'est sûr qu'on refera !

\- Je t'aime Ryou…

\- Moi aussi, Dai-i-ki…

Je l'embrasse doucement, comme pour clôturer ce moment d'intimité. Je sais déjà que quand je lâcherai ses lèvres, il me dira qu'il faut qu'on sorte de ce lit.

\- On va prendre une douche avant de préparer le repas, Ryou ?

\- Hum ! Oui, mieux…

On se lève, encore un peu tremblant et flagellant, et je le suis jusqu'à la salle de bain, en restant dans ma totale nudité.

On prend une douche calme, se reposant un peu sur l'autre, gardant un petit moment complice avant de retourner à la réalité. Ah, et ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait pour me coller du lubrifiant dans le dos, j'en ai strictement aucune idée.

Après notre douche, qui était fortement conseillée, et surtout, après avoir passé des vêtements, on se dirige vers la cuisine pour ne pas perturber le planning de Ryouta. Je l'observe marcher, et je ne vois pas grande différence avec avant. J'avais entendu dire que les gars avaient une démarche de canard après l'acte, mais non. Enfin… Peut-être un petit peu.

Ryouta se place directement face au frigo, pour voir ce qu'on pourrait manger, tandis que je débarrasse la table de ce matin. Et en posant les bols dans l'évier, une pensée fugace traverse mon esprit.

Je ne suis plus puceau.

… BORDEL ! JE NE SUIS PLUS PUCEAU !

Il me prend encore l'envie de rire comme un demeuré en effectuant une danse de la joie, mais à la place de passer pour un débile profond, je fonce sur Ryouta pour le serrer contre moi. Son dos contre mon torse, je planque mon visage dans sa nuque en me retenant de sourire comme un gros con.  
Ryou ne dit rien, il continue de regarder les aliments dans le frigo. En se baissant un peu, il passe la main sur ses reins, en poussant un petit couinement.

\- J'ai mal aux fesses, Dai-i-ki… - _Me dit-il avec une moue sur le visage._

Et là, j'explose définitivement de rire, autant pour sa phrase que pour laisser passer tout le bonheur que je ressens à ce moment là.

* * *

Après un repas sans accrochage, si on omet le fait qu'on a failli faire brûler la maison deux fois, Ryouta décide de se détendre devant la télé. Il gigote un peu, ne trouvant pas vraiment une position assise confortable, et je mentirai si je disais que je me foutais pas un peu de sa gueule. Tout en étant fier de savoir pourquoi il a du mal à rester dans la même posture…

Au bout de quelque secondes, je l'attire vers moi, pour l'installer sur mes jambes en tailleurs, sur le canapé. Ça à l'air de lui convenir, puisqu'il arrête de bouger. Il entoure ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrasse la joue. Ses doigts tapotent un rythme tranquille sur mes épaules, et mes mains exercent des pressions sur ses reins, dans un massage improvisé pour détendre ses muscles.

\- Dis Ryou…?

\- Quoi ? - _Me dit-il, sans perdre son calme._

\- Tu as aimé tout à l'heure ?

\- … Le sexe ?

\- Ouais…

\- Oui ! - _Me dit-il, enjoué, en me serrant plus fort contre lui._ \- Je suis con-tent, parce que c'est avec Dai-i-ki ! C'était bien !

\- Moi aussi je suis content Ryou…

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai besoin de me rassurer comme ça… Mais j'en ai besoin.

La journée se passe tranquillement, dans le canapé de Ryouta, à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Je ressens moins de difficulté à le toucher, à l'approcher, j'ai moins peur de mal faire. Ryouta sait que c'est moi et il me fait confiance. Il sait que je ne ferais rien qu'il ne veut pas et que s'il me dit de pas faire un truc ou d'arrêter, je le ferais. Même si c'est une simple caresse dans son dos.

Et je ne sais plus vraiment à quel moment, j'ai perdu mon tee-shirt et quand Ryouta a décidé de passer sa main dans mon pantalon. C'était parti pour être tout à fait innocent, mais c'est parti en couille. Il parait que quand on commence, on peut plus s'arrêter… Ça m'a l'air assez vrai… Pour ma défense, c'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi !

Mes mains se perdent sur ses fesses, que je masse sans aucune gène, en gémissant à cause de sa main qui veille à me faire du bien.

Je colle mes lèvres aux siennes, dans un échange étonnamment doux qui contraste avec nos gestes un peu pressés.

\- On devrait aller dans… Ha… Dans ta chambre Ryou, non... ?

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Il se lève, me laissant totalement en plan et ne se retourne qu'une fois en bas des escaliers. Encore un peu et je dirais qu'il est en train de m'aguicher. Je reprends mon souffle, un sourire en coin et me dépêche de rejoindre Ryouta, qui se met à courir vers sa chambre.

Cette fois, on ne prend même pas le temps de se déshabiller, Ryouta me pousse sur le lit sans plus de discussion.

On prend vachement plus le temps de faire monter la température, enlevant nos vêtements par couche, sans vraiment lâcher les lèvres de l'autre. J'essaye de toujours faire attention à mes gestes, de ne pas trop nous frôler, juste nous toucher sans complexe. On roule dans le lit pour la dominance des préliminaires, Ryouta ne me ménageant pas, emporté dans une fougue que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ce qui, quelque part, n'est pas pour me déplaire, le jeu n'en est que plus plaisant.

Je finis par le renverser sur le matelas et il finit par lâcher prise, concentré sur notre baiser.

Au dessus de mon amant, je lui embrasse le cou et descends petit à petit vers son torse. Je sens une main baladeuse venir se perdre sur mon postérieur, sans arrière pensée.  
Enfin, lui n'a pas forcément d'arrière pensée. Moi, oui.

Ryouta profite de mon bugue pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi et embrasser ma clavicule, tout en se frottant à moi.

Mes pensées se perdent un peu, pendant que mon corps se fait cajoler par mon amant. Je repense à mes réflexions de ce matin. Puis ce qu'on a fait ensemble.

C'est vrai, je flippe carrément à l'idée de me prendre un truc dans le cul. C'est pas glam, mais c'est la vérité. J'ai peur de ce que pourraient dire les gens, mais comme me l'a souligné Ryouta, ils ne sont pas là. Comme je me disais, ça ne les regarde pas. Et quand j'ai vu Ryouta prendre son pied sous moi… Ça serait mentir de dire que je ne me suis pas posé la question de ce que ça faisait.

Est-ce que maintenant, j'ai envie d'être honnête avec moi-même ? Est-ce que je peux m'avouer que j'y ai déjà pensé. Que j'en ai déjà eu envie, et ce, bien avant ce matin. Est-ce que, pour une fois, je peux être honnête et dire que la seule chose qui me bloque, c'est la peur. L'angoisse de la douleur, du contrecoup, de mes propres réactions… Rien d'autre.

Après tout ce qu'on a déjà vécu ensemble, après avoir passé le cap, après que Ryouta m'ait entièrement fait confiance… Est-ce que je peux me dire que j'ai le droit d'avoir envie de...

Je sens mon amant descendre plus bas sur moi, pour frôler mon membre de ses lèvres. Je gémis à un coup de langue bien placé. Il ne fait que passer sa langue sur ma longueur, à plusieurs reprises et j'hésite entre dire que c'est grisant, frustrant ou relaxant. Un peu des trois, sûrement.

Tente, tente pas ?

Demande, demande pas ?

Essaye, essaye pas ?

Ryouta n'a eu aucune honte et aucun doute à me laisser tous les droits sur lui. Mon corps a une réaction à l'idée de lui rendre l'appareil.  
J'essaye de réfléchir vite et bien. Y a quelques mois, c'était non. Y'a quelques heures, c'était à réfléchir. Et maintenant…

Les doigts de Ryouta caressent mon torse et mes abdos et j'essaye de les imaginer occupés ailleurs…  
Avoir les jambes écartées devant mon mec n'a pas l'air de me déranger, vu que c'est déjà le cas, pour lui faciliter la tâche dans sa petite gâterie…

C'est vraiment la merde dans ma tête. J'écoute qui ? Mon envie ou ma raison ?  
En sachant que ma raison m'a toujours mené à faire de la merde, je dirais qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'écoute mon envie...

Tente, tente pas ?

Oh et puis merde… Si je dis stop, je sais que Ryouta acceptera, et au moins je serais fixé. Je suis trop curieux pour mon bien… Et j'en ai marre de réfléchir et de me chercher des excuses.

\- Ryouta… ? Viens... - _Dis-je dans un soupir._

Il relâche ma virilité pour se remettre face à moi, attendant que je parle. Je ne vais pas dire bien sagement, parce qu'il a l'air d'apprécier de se frotter contre moi. Même lui a l'air plus sûr dans ses gestes depuis ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ce matin.

\- Dai-i-ki ?

Je soupire et passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ryou… Si je te dis que je veux bien tester les doigts, tu me dis quoi ?

\- Les… Doigts ?

\- Les doigts sur moi… Enfin, en moi… Une préparation, je pense que je peux appeler ça comme ça...

Il me fixe un peu sans me voir, le regard un peu vitreux, mais je ne m'en offusque pas. Je sais qu'il réfléchit à ce que je viens de lui dire.

\- Pour vrai ?

\- … Ouais…

\- Sûr ?

\- Je crois…

\- Dai-i-ki a envie ?

\- Ouais, j'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Si tu continues à me poser la question, je vais sûrement changer d'avis…

\- Si Dai-i-ki veut changer d'avis c'est que… pas vraim-ent envie.

Rhhhaa… Non ! Mais il peut pas s'en empêcher …

\- T'as dit ce matin... Pas prêt.

\- Je suis pas forcément prêt à … Aller jusqu'au bout. Mais je veux bien tester les doigts, parce que j'ai envie. Vraiment. Si j'aime pas, on arrête. D'accord ?

Il me regarde, pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire.

\- C'est pas toi qui me dis toujours de pas réfléchir et de profiter ?

\- Si, c'est moi ! - _Me dit-il, en me souriant._

\- Alors, fais, et ne te pose pas de questions, ok ?

Sinon, je sais que c'est moi qui vais finir par me poser un million de questions, et qui risque de faire machine arrière comme un lâche.

\- … Ok…

Je l'embrasse pour finir de le convaincre. Il est trop mignon, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi. En même temps, ce n'est pas très clair ce qui se passe dans ma tête, j'en ai bien conscience. Même moi j'y comprends que dalle. Je me suis juste promis d'écouter mes envies et mes instincts, et là, maintenant, j'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait de se prendre un doigt dans le cul, sans avoir à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, ni aux conséquences. Quelque chose à ajouter, conscience ? Non ? Bah moi non plus !

De toute façon, maintenant que j'ai l'idée en tête, on ne me l'enlèvera pas.

Je vois Ryouta prendre le lubrifiant à côté de ma tête, qui était resté sur le lit depuis ce matin. Je respire un bon coup, ignorant la pensée que c'est peut-être une idée de merde.

Ryou se badigeonne les doigts avant de s'écarter de moi et de s'installer entre mes cuisses.

\- Sûr ?

\- Ouais…

Ouais, aller fissa, et on en parle plus. Faut pas que je stresse, faut que je me détende…

OH PUTAIN ! Je sens Ryouta étaler le gel autour de … Là, quoi ! Et rien que ça c'est déjà très bizarre… Il me lance un dernier regard et je sens comme un truc qui me tripote de l'intérieur, qui passe en terrain inviolé.

Ryouta vient d'enfoncer son doigt, et je peux déjà dire que ce n'est pas agréable. Même pas du tout. Je crois même qu'un sifflement de douleur m'échappe, sans que je ne puisse vraiment le contrôler.  
Ryou bouge doucement son doigt, faisant attention à mes réactions. Je serre les dents, en essayant de me dire que ça va passer…

Il enfonce soudainement un second doigt à côté du premier, et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Je n'étais pas prêt là, c'était peut-être un peu trop brusque pour mon pauvre derrière ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'habituer à la première intrusion… Je me dis que Ryouta est censé mieux savoir que moi comment faire, donc c'est peut être normal… Mais, sérieusement, je suis très très loin de prendre le pied que Ryouta prenait ce matin…

Je passe mes deux mains sur mon visage, pour essayer de me détendre, mais sans succès. Il enfonce plus ses phalanges et je peux pas m'empêcher de gémir d'inconfort. Je sens des larmes se pointer pour ajouter un plus à ma souffrance. Putain, je suis vraiment une pucelle ! Ryouta a supporté ma queue sans trop rechigner, et moi je suis en train de chialer pour deux doigts dans le cul !

Je suis limite prêt à dire à Ryouta d'arrêter, je n'arrive pas à aimer ça, mais je me dis qu'il manque peut-être un truc pour que je me sente bien. J'en sais rien !

C'est Ryouta qui décide à ma place, en retirant ses doigts de mon intimité et en reculant jusqu'au bord du lit.

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Je me relève, un peu trop vite pour ne pas grimacer et m'approche de lui. J'embrasse son épaule, ne lui en voulant pas le moins du monde, mais en étant quand même frustré et contrarié de la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a Ryou ?

\- J'y arrive pas !

\- Quoi ? - _Dis-je, surpris de son énervement._

\- J'arrive pas sur Dai-i-ki ! T'as mal, tu bouges pas et tu fais pas, pas de bruits !

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait autant à coeur. Il a les larmes aux yeux et serre les poings, comme s'il était vraiment touché dans sa fierté de ne pas pouvoir me faire du bien.

Je me dois de le rassurer et de faire en sorte qu'il se calme. Je ne veux pas qu'il se blesse en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Je veux éviter la crise.

En gros, là, j'ai deux choix qui s'offrent à moi. Soit, je lui dis que finalement, j'étais peut-être pas prêt, voir je lui dis que ce n'est pas fait pour moi. Soit… Soit je lui dis qu'il faut réessayer. Comme avec un tâche qu'il n'arrive pas à faire, genre, mettre un vêtement. Le mettre en confiance et le pousser à réessayer…

Faut que je réfléchisse vite et bien. Non, j'y prends clairement pas de plaisir. Mais on est pas fait différemment, y'a peut-être un truc qu'on a loupé !

Alors je me décide pour la deuxième option. Une dernière tentative. Une seule.

\- On va réessayer Ryou…

\- Non, je fais mal !

\- Ryou… Fais pas ta tête de mule… J'y ai pas mis beaucoup du mien, donc je veux qu'on réessaye. Si ça fonctionne pas, on arrête. Mais là, on va réessayer, tous les deux, d'accord ? On va y aller plus lentement, c'est tout...

Je lui explique et je le vois se calmer petit-à-petit. Il me regarde, sans trop savoir si je suis sérieux ou non. Le voir comme ça me fait un peu mal au coeur, j'avoue, mais ça me conforte dans ma décision.

Je lui embrasse la nuque et l'incite à revenir avec moi confortablement dans le lit. Je m'étends et le laisse venir sur moi, ses deux mains sur mon torse. Je l'embrasse et nous reprenons doucement nos caresses pour refaire monter la température, vu que nos désirs se sont presque éteints à cause de ma douleur et de cette petite discussion. J'ai moi même un peu de mal à m'y remettre, je suis un peu hésitant. Le fait est que c'est à mon tour de vraiment le remettre dans le bain, parce qu'il a vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir. Je suis vraiment partagé entre mon désir de lui et mon appréhension de ce qu'il va se passer.

Rapidement, on peut reprendre là où on s'est arrêtés.

Je remets une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur les doigts de Ryouta et m'installe le plus confortablement possible. Ryouta hésite, mais finit par me pénétrer, sous ma demande. Il est beaucoup plus doux que tout à l'heure, il fait beaucoup plus attention. C'est pas pour ça que je ne serre pas les dents, mais je prend son attention avec beaucoup de reconnaissance.

Une lumière s'allume dans mon esprit, un peu abruptement, et je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait ce matin pour calmer les douleurs de Ryouta.

Je baisse mon bras vers mon bas ventre, caressant le corps de Ryou au passage, et prends mon sexe en main pour y appliquer un va-et-vient bienfaiteur.  
Effectivement, après quelques gestes, je me sens déjà moins tendu. Je pourrais presque oublier la préparation de Ryouta à force…

Mon amant profite de mon relâchement pour glisser un second doigt en moi. L'inconfort est clairement là, mais je ne dis rien et essaye de me concentrer sur ma main.

Quelques soupires se font entendre quand même, mais les doigts de mon amant sont plus une gêne qu'autre chose.

Je le sens aller plus loin en moi, à plusieurs reprises, et Ryouta fait un geste très bizarres que je ressens clairement au fond de mes entrailles.

Ça se trouve, je ne suis pas formé pareil et je n'ai pas de petite boule qui me permet d'avoir du plaisir par là ? Nan, mais c'est vrai ! Ryouta a beau essayé, mais y a rien et…

\- OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !

C'est moi qui vient de pousser ce gémissement ?

\- Putain, refais Ryou !

C'est moi qui vient de dire ça ?

Je crois qu'il refait exactement le même geste et je sens encore une fois une sorte de décharge me traverser tout le bas ventre. C'est une sensation assez intense, et le violent frisson qui sillonne ma peau ne fait que confirmer le plaisir que je ressens. J'en ai même lâché Mini-Daiki pour serrer les draps.

Il refait le même geste, encore et encore, en accélérant et… Merde… J'arrive plus à penser.  
Clairement, si on me filmait et qu'on me montrait la vidéo, je dirais clairement que ce n'est pas moi. Je ne me reconnais pas !

Y'a deux minutes, j'étais prêt à chialer parce que je douillais et là… là… Oh ouais, là Ryou…

C'est trop bon… C'est juste trop bon…  
Putain, je suis quand même pas sensible à cet endroit là ?...  
C'est hyper frustrant en plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait que toucher du bout des doigts, que ce n'est pas suffisant...

Je gémis piteusement sous les gestes de mon amant, qui finit par encore accélérer le rythme, sans changer d'angle.

Je plaque les deux mains sur mes yeux, en gémissant plus fort, le laissant faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Je le sens m'embrasser le ventre, sans flancher.

\- Dai-i-ki ?...

Arrête de bouger tes doigts si tu veux me parler ! … Nan, en fait, t'arrêtes pas…

Je soulève une main pour le regarder d'un oeil et relève un peu la tête. Il passe sa main sur mon sexe, pour le caresser en même temps que ses vas et viens en moi et je me laisse retomber dans les draps comme une loque.

\- Dai-i-ki ? Plus ou… Ou pas plus ?

J'EN SAIS RIEN ! BORDEL !

Il lâche mon sexe pour aller caresser ma cuisse en commençant un rythme plus soft en moi. Je relève un peu la tête, pas vraiment heureux de voir qu'il ralenti… Mais ça m'aide à réfléchir.

Mes yeux se portent immédiatement sur la virilité de mon amant, suintante et dure, qui attend sagement qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Deux doigts, ok, j'ai capté. Dire que j'ai pas souffert serait une folie, mais dire que je n'apprécie pas actuellement le traitement… ARRÊTE DE BOUGER RYOUTA !... Ça serait mentir…

Oh allez, et puis merde, tant que j'y suis… J'ai plus grand chose à perdre ! Enfin, si, un truc…

Ma virginité anale.

\- Viens Ryou…

\- Tu veux bien que je… Je mette ...?

Je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase… Pour mon bien et ma sérénité mentale, vaut mieux ne pas mettre de mots sur ce que je m'apprête à accepter de faire.

\- Ouais…

\- Vraiment ?…

\- On va pas rejouer à vraiment ou non là Ryou, je suis pas en état ! J'ai envie de toi, point barre !

Il sourit et retire ses doigts avant de venir sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je réponds à son baiser avec toute l'envie que j'ai de lui.

Je le laisse gérer le problème de la capote, on a tous compris qu'il était plus expérimenté que moi avec ses bananes.

Il se positionne comme il faut, en sur-relevant un peu mes jambes. Puis il attend. Je souffle un bon coup, essayant au passage de reprendre mon souffle, et… Quand faut y aller...

\- Vas y Ryou…

Je ferme les yeux en attendant le pire. Autant je suis plutôt pas mal membré… Autant Ryouta n'a rien à m'envier.

Je sens son gland à mon entrée, et je le sens clairement pousser pour entrer en moi jusqu'à la garde.

Ok. Alors.

Etape numéro un : Respirer, ça a du bon des fois.

Etape numéro deux : Ne pas mourir.

Etape numéro trois : Ne pas crier comme une gonzesse.

Etape numéro quatre : Ne pas pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Etape numéro cinq : … PUTAIN DE MERDE ! JE VOUS EMMERDE TOUS !

Oh putain, j'ai trop mal ! C'est pas possible une douleur comme ça ! Ça ne devrait pas être légal !

Et Ryouta qui est tout mignon, qui a compris que j'étais à l'article de la mort, me caresse et m'embrasse le visage pour que je me calme. Je le vois fermer très fort les yeux et se mordre la lèvre. Même occupé dans ma tâche de ne pas décédé en plein coït, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il ne jouisse pas maintenant non plus.

J'ai que des idées de meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde….

Pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?! Je comprends pourquoi j'hésitais autant !

Ma raison, elle me dit tout le temps que de la merde, mon corps aussi… Je suis mal foutu ! Je suis raté !

PLUS JAMAIS !

\- Je sais, je sais, ça fait un peu...un peu mal… C'est tout chaud Dai-i-ki… Faut respirer… - _Me fait savoir mon amant, haletant et serré contre moi._

Un peu mal ? UN PEU MAL ?! Non, se prendre un coin de meuble dans le petit doigt de pied, ça fait un peu mal. LA ÇA FAIT PAS UN PEU MAL ! Je me fais déchirer de l'intérieur !

Je tiens à dire que les nanas dans les pornos sont toutes des menteuses ! DE SALES MENTEUSES ! A aucun moment, tu peux avoir un orgasme juste parce que le mec te l'a mise dans le cul ! IMPOSSIBLE !

En plus, je sens bien que Ryouta a vachement envie de bouger. Genre, rien que par le fait qu'il ondule légèrement des hanches !

\- Bouge pas Ryou, jt'en supplie, attends et bouge pas...

Cher père noël, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très sage, mais si pour noël, tu pouvais m'offrir un nouvel anus, ça serait pas mal… Celui-là, il est foutu.

\- Faut détendre Dai-i-ki...T'es plus tout dur…

… TU M'ÉTONNES !  
Mais bon, il n'a pas tort, on va pas rester comme des cons toute notre vie. Je prends des grandes inspirations et passe la main entre nous pour tenter d'oublier ma souffrance, comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure.

Au bout de quelques mouvements, où Ryouta est resté sagement immobile, Mini-Daiki accepte de se joindre à la fête pour m'aider à arrêter de penser à la verge de mon amant en moi. Faut pas que je pense à ça non plus…

Je bouge un peu le bassin de moi même, pour tester les sensations… Bonne nouvelle, j'ai toujours mal, mais je suis plus en train de mourir.

Bon…

\- Vas-y Ryou, je vois bien que t'en crève d'envie…

\- Pu mal ?

\- Moins…

\- D'accord, d'accord…

Je le sens faire un mouvement, sans que j'arrête de me palucher. On va éviter la casse, je crois que j'ai compris la leçon. Et c'est bizaaaarre. Non, mais vraiment, ça fait toujours mal, mais la sensation est vraiment trop bizarre ! Me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai envie de rire. Les nerfs qui lâchent sûrement...

Je laisse clairement Ryouta faire le travail, et la douleur s'estompe petit à petit. Il garde un rythme léger, pour nous habituer tous les deux, et autant, je laisse échapper quelques soupires, autant Ryou à l'air de beaucoup apprécier mes fesses, vu sa respiration et ses petits bruits.

Il continue ses coups de reins, toujours un peu plus profondément, sans jamais changer de rythme. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a peur de me blesser, ou parce qu'il sait qu'il ne va pas tenir sinon ? J'en sais rien… Dans tous les cas, je sens clairement son membre bouger en moi, frictionner mes chairs, et cette sensation de chaleur n'est pas si désagréable, une fois que la douleur s'estompe...

Puis… Vient l'instant magique de la redécouverte de mon corps.

Ouais, Ryouta a tapé juste.

Mon corps se crispe légèrement, alors que je ferme les yeux pour apprécier la sensation fugace qui me traverse. Un gémissement un peu plus fort se fait entendre de ma part, et Ryouta reproduit le même geste.

\- Là ?

\- Ouais ! Refais !

Il recommence ses mouvements plus franchement, en tapant le plus de fois possible contre cette petite chose qui m'était jusque là inconnue… J'en viens presque à regretter de ne pas avoir connu ça plus tôt…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre le visage de Ryouta entre mes mains pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle…

Il me regarde ensuite bizarrement, en arrêtant totalement ses mouvements.

\- Dai-i-ki est… Bizarre…

\- Chuuuuut… Continue, juste continue….

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Et il reprend comme si de rien n'était. Okey… Là je comprends le délire. Je n'ai même plus besoin de me tripoter pour prendre du plaisir. Ryouta accélère le mouvement, au fur et à mesure de mes gémissements et... !

"T'es au courant que t'es en train de gémir grâce à une bite dans le…"  
TA GUEULE ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE CONSCIENCE DE MERDE ! T'AS PAS A ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE !

Je ne contrôle plus vraiment mes réactions, mon corps passe en mode automatique. J'ai chaud, je me sens bien, et mes mouvements retranscrivent ce que je ressens, comme une réaction en chaîne.

Je pose mes mains sur les fesses de mon amant, histoire de lui montrer ce que je veux, et on se laisse tous les deux emporter par le plaisir, sous nos gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. Je sens déjà une boule se former dans mon bas-ventre, prête à exploser… Je sais que Ryouta n'est pas loin non plus…

Mon dos se cambre, comme si mon corps était à la recherche de plus de contact. Mes yeux se perdent sur l'endroit où nous sommes tous les deux joints et… Non, en fait, je n'aurais pas dû regarder. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est de moi dont il s'agit. Que ce sont mes fesses qui sont assaillies par les coups de reins de Ryouta. Pourtant, je le sens bien que c'est moi qui y prends du plaisir, et aucun doute sur le fait que c'est moi qui ai énormement douillé tout à l'heure. Mais il y a une différence entre le sentir et le voir. Je crois que j'aime bien les deux.

Je me prends en main pour multiplier les sensations, et il ne me faut pas plus de quelques mouvements et un coup de rein bien placé pour jouir dans un cri que je ne me savais pas capable de pousser. Je sens mes muscles se contracter autour de Ryouta, qui se laisse aller à son tour dans un geignement absolument adorable. Il se retient encore quelques instants sur ses bras, puis se laisse retomber de tout son poids sur moi, me faisant un haché dans ma respiration déjà chaotique. Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un rapport court, mais intense…

Je prends le temps d'essuyer ma main souillé sur les draps, comme dans un vieux réflexe.

Puis sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, Ryouta explose en sanglots. Je me sens complètement brumeux, je comprends plus rien à ce qu'il se passe, là !

\- Mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je… Je suis con-tent…

\- Et tu pleures parce que t'es content ?

Je le sens hocher la tête contre mon épaule et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je le serre contre moi, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre. Bah… Tant mieux, s'il est content…  
Je me love contre lui, le laissant pleurer sur mon épaule, tout en l'embrassant où je peux et en lui massant la nuque.

Est-ce que moi je suis content ?

Hum… On va se faire une rétrospective de ce qu'il vient de se passer.  
J'ai eu mal, très mal.  
Après, j'ai gémis. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop…. J'espère sincèrement que Nanami n'est pas rentré entre temps, sinon, je ne sors plus de cette pièce.  
Donc… Ouais, j'ai aimé.

Est-ce que je me sens différent ? Non… Pas spécialement.

Est-ce que les autres risquent de me voir différemment ? Bof… Physiquement y a rien qui change , donc je vois pas comment ils pourraient me voir différemment. Surtout que ça ne les regarde pas.

Est-ce que je regrette ?...

Je tourne mon visage vers celui de Ryouta, toujours en larmes, en train de mordiller son poing fermé.  
Je retire délicatement sa main de sa bouche, la déposant sur mon corps. Je l'entend renifler doucement, et je le regarde se frotter les yeux pour se calmer.

Nan… Nan, je ne regrette pas. Au pire, même si j'ai un peu honte de m'être laissé aller, il n'y avait que Ryouta pour me voir comme ça...

Est-ce que je suis prêt à recommencer, un de ces jours ? Ouais… Sans hésiter.  
Enfin, pas avant que le père noël m'ait apporté mon nouvel anus !  
Je suis vraiment con, putain...

Je sens que Ryouta est toujours en moi, et ça commence à être très inconfortable…

\- Ryou ? Tu peux … Mh… Euh...te retirer ?

\- Mmh… Par-don…

Il se relève et se pose à côté de moi, pour retirer la capote. Il me regarde, le préservatif en main, et le jette dans la poubelle sans autre forme de procès. Et bah… Si on apprend pas à faire des noeud, sa poubelle va vite se transformer en piscine !

J'incite Ryouta à revenir vers moi, d'un geste de la main. On ne parle pas, on se laisse aller après cette instant riche en émotions…  
Je bouge un peu, et j'ai l'impression de sentir comme un vide en moi. Un vide et une bonne grosse douleur dans le cul ! Bah, ça va passer… Mais je ne sais pas si je suis apte à marcher jusqu'à chez Satsu ce soir… Et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de quitter Ryouta pour aller chez elle…

\- Ryouta ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ça te dérange si je reste dormir ici ce soir ?

Il frotte doucement son nez contre sa main et me regarde. Sa voix est trainante, un peu cassée et je ne peux que le trouver adorable...

\- Non, ça… Ça me dé-range pas. Dai-i-ki veut dormir avec moi ?

\- Ouais, je préfère dormir là ce soir. C'est toi qui décide de ce qu'on fait. Moi, je suis ton planning.

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Je lui embrasse le front, et attends de voir ce qu'il me propose. Mais visiblement, il a plus l'air partant pour faire une sieste qu'autre chose.

Je remonte la couette comme il faut sur nous, et je le laisse s'endormir en lui caressant la hanche.  
Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas claqué, moi aussi. On a quand même fait l'amour deux fois aujourd'hui, nos premières fois, normal que nos corps soient fatigués.

Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de m'endormir. J'aurai l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout ça… Quoi que… La sensation inconfortable dans mes reins risque de me rappeler que ce n'était pas un rêve… Même demain… Putain, en plus demain, je vais en cours. Ce qui veut dire, que je vais devoir rester assis toute la journée… J'en pleure déjà.  
J'irais sécher sur le toit. Voilà. Pas de problèmes, que des solutions !

Je tends mon bras pour attraper mon portable et envoyer un message à Satsu, lui indiquant que je ne rentrerais pas chez elle et que je reste chez Ryouta ce soir. Une fois la réponse reçue, je me recouche confortablement pour essayer de me reposer. Ça ne me fera pas de mal…

Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête contre le crâne de Ryouta.

Mais je les ré-ouvre très vite en me rendant compte de quelque chose...

Je ne suis plus vierge de nul part.

Je rougis fortement à ce constat, visualisant ce qu'il vient réellement de se passer dans ce lit. J'ai envie de me planquer.

Faut que j'essaye de voir le côté positif de la chose. On a plus de questions à se poser. Je n'ai plus à me prendre la tête. Et on va pouvoir vivre notre sexualité sans complexes et sans limites.

… Bah, c'est cool en fait.


	28. Chapitre 25

**Hey ! Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Me revoici, après encore une longue absence, pour le chapitre 25 de Son Monde à Lui !**

 **Merci à _Miss Neko Tenshi, satokooo, arthygold, Oohfemmeluxieuse, Futae, Kuro-Hagi, Typone Lady_ et _J. Evalinh_ pour vos reviews ! **

**Merci à toi _Futae_ , pour m'avoir conseillé et pour m'avoir donné ton avis sur ce chapitre ! **

**Merci également à _Alsco-chan_ pour m'avoir corrigé ! **

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus pour ce chapitre... A part que... S'il vous plait, ne me jetez pas des cailloux !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 25 ~**

* * *

\- Dai -chan ! T'es en retard !

\- Ouais, je sais… Mais t'inquiète, je suis prêt dans même pas 5 minutes !

\- Là-dessus, je crois que tu ne changeras jamais, Dai-chan… - _Soupire-t-elle, amusée._

Oui, bon, ça va ! Ce n'est pas QUE de ma faute !... Ryouta était très câlin. Et je n'avais pas trop envie de partir non plus. Et faire le chemin à pieds était plus difficile que prévu. Breeeef… L'important, c'est de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je fonce dans la chambre que je partage avec Satsuki pour prendre mes affaires de cours et enfiler mon uniforme à la va-vite. On a pris une douche hier soir, donc ça devrait être bon, niveau odeur.

Quand on s'est réveillé avec Ryouta hier, dans la soirée, on s'est regardé, un sourire aux lèvres et on s'est enlacé. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. C'était comme si on avait tous les deux pris conscience en se voyant qu'on n'avait rien rêvé de ce qui s'était passé. Pour notre plus grand plaisir !

C'était moins marrant par contre, quand on a dû se lever et se rhabiller pour aller manger. Je vais être franc, on avait tous les deux mal au cul. Moi plus que lui, bizarrement. Injustice !

Je n'imagine même pas la tête que je devais avoir quand je me suis baissé pour récupérer mes fringues. Ça ne devait pas être glorieux, vraiment.

On est allé prendre une douche, en toute innocence, pour essayer de calmer le jeu et la douleur qui me/nous vrillait les reins. Nan, sérieux, c'était quand même vachement inconfortable. Question d'habitude, j'imagine… Enfin j'espère, parce que sinon, c'est cher payé pour prendre son pied !

Bref, Nanami est rentrée un peu plus tard, au moment où on faisait à manger. Et c'est con, mais ça m'a rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas assisté involontairement à nos moments intimes. Donc, qu'elle n'est au courant de rien. A moins que notre comportement lui ait mis la puce à l'oreille, mais si elle a compris, elle a eu la décence de ne faire aucun commentaire et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ce qui ne sera pas le cas de la tête rose qui m'attend en bas, si elle devine quoi que ce soit. Donc aujourd'hui, c'est mission camouflage. Je dirais même : mission FESQSNDR. Faire en sorte que Satsuki ne devine rien. Ouais, je sais, c'est long et imprononçable, sans commentaire.

Bref, mes affaires prêtes, je dévale les escaliers de l'immeuble en m'empêchant le plus possible de grimacer et en priant pour que Satsu ne presse pas trop le pas sur le chemin du Lycée.

\- Enfin, Dai-chan ! - _Me dit-elle, les poings sur les hanches et portable à la main._

\- Ouais, ouais… Allez, on y va.

Je commence à avancer, tout en espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas trop ma démarche. Non, parce que, j'ai regardé ce matin dans le miroir et… Je donne vraiment l'impression de ne pas être à l'aise sur mes deux jambes. Ce n'est pas que je boite, c'est juste que… J'ai mal.

Parce que ouais, j'ai été un peu naïf. Je me suis bêtement dit qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça irait mieux ! Et bien, que nenni, je peux aller me faire voir ailleurs ! Parce que ce matin, c'était pire. En plus de la douleur, j'avais des courbatures. C'est limite si je n'ai pas découvert l'existence de certains muscles que je ne connaissais pas !

Ce n'est pas vraiment descriptible comme gêne… C'est comme si… Comme si je ressentais un vide à cet endroit et qu'en même temps,mon corps tenait à me faire savoir qu'à l'origine, mon cul n'était pas fait pour y insérer quoi que ce soit.

Et c'est du foutage de gueule. Je tiens à rappeler à mon corps que certes, ça faisait bobo, mais qu'on a quand même vachement pris notre pied, alors venir me dire à moi, qu'on n'est pas censé y insérer quoi que ce soit, c'est vachement hypocrite !

Et si vraiment, c'était qu'un trou de sortie, la nature n'y aurait pas ajouté quelque chose qui peut littéralement nous envoyer au 7ème ciel ! Voilà !

Oui, je m'engueule souvent avec mon corps, vous avez un problème avec ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette, Dai-chan. Ça s'est mal passé avec Ryouta ?

Nope. Pas du tout. J'ai juste bobo fesses. Et toi, ton week-end ?

\- Nan, j'suis juste crevé. Tout se passe bien avec Ryou. _\- Dis-je, en massant la nuque de gêne._

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Elle me fixe suspicieusement encore quelques secondes, avant que mon regard n'ait l'air de la convaincre. Le reste du trajet se fait en silence, Satsu me donne l'impression d'être plus intéressée par son portable que par l'idée de discuter avec moi. J'avoue que ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, je dirais même que ça m'arrange. Parce que si elle venait à me demander ce que j'ai fait ce week-end, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais garder mon précieux secret très longtemps.

Je l'entends glousser à côté de moi, alors que le portail du lycée est en vue. J'hausse un sourcil, dans une question silencieuse, mais elle secoue la tête pour seule réponse. Sauf que son petit sourire en coin ne m'échappe pas. C'est ma marque de fabrique ça, et je sais pertinemment ce que ça veut dire. Autant dire que ça ne me plaît pas. Elle me cache quelque chose et je sens que la finalité de cette histoire risque de ne pas me plaire...

Il faut que j'arrête d'être parano, c'est peut-être juste une de ses amies qui lui envoie un mail drôle. Une private-joke que je ne comprendrais même pas.

Alors qu'on arpente les couloirs du bâtiment vers nos classes respectives, je sens mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon uniforme. Inconsciemment, un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, et je me surprends à espérer que ce soit un message de Ryouta.

Je déverrouille mon écran, et une notification m'indique un mail de Tetsu. Tetsu ?

Je regarde suspicieusement derrière moi, Satsu ne prononce pas un mot, et n'a même pas l'air surprise de mon action. Son air curieux et son faux air innocent ne me rassurent du tout.

J'ouvre le message, voulant la signification de tout ça. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien me marrer, vous voyez ?

Je lis les lignes qui se dessinent sous mes yeux, sans en comprendre le sens à la première lecture.

 **De : Tetsu  
** _" Félicitation Aomine-kun, Momoi-san m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle. J'espère pour toi que tout s'est bien passé avec Ryouta-kun."_

C'est quoi ce message tout pourri ? Je n'ai rien compris.

De quoi il parle quand il dit _"la bonne nouvelle"_ ? Il s'est passé un truc dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

Attends… _"La bonne nouvelle"... " Avec Ryouta"_...

Mon expression change du tout au tout, pour passer de curieuse à choquée. Je blanchis à vu d'oeil et je sens mes mains trembler sur mon portable et dans ma poche. J'essaye de prendre une grande inspiration, mais ça ne suffit pas à me calmer.

Il se fout de ma gueule ?

Non.

 _Ils_ se foutent de ma gueule ?

Je me tourne vers Satsuki, une expression complètement vide peinte sur le visage. Ses yeux à elle pétillent de malice. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de l'énorme connerie qu'elle vient de faire.

Comment elle a pu me faire ça ? Comment a-t-elle deviné ? Et surtout, comment elle a pu se permettre de prévenir des gens ? A ce que je sache, c'est encore ma vie intime, elle n'a pas à l'étaler devant tout le monde !

Elle a deviné. Moi qui voulais être discret, je me suis loupé. Mais de là à envoyer un message à Tetsu pour lui partager la nouvelle...

Là, je me sens horriblement mal. Trahi. Presque humilié.

Ça ne la regardait pas, elle… Elle n'avait pas le droit. A aucun moment. C'est comme si elle me volait une partie de mon intimité.

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver encore une fois dans cette pharmacie avec ma mère. Ce moment où j'ai voulu croire que c'était une façon pour elle de se rapprocher de moi et de s'amuser. Au final, ça l'a amusé elle, à mes dépends. C'était juste humiliant, intrusif, rabaissant…

Et là, encore une fois, j'ai le sentiment d'être ce petit garçon qu'on pointe du doigt dans la cours d'école, mais qui ne comprend pas pourquoi on lui fait ça. C'est personnel… C'est… Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

\- Satsu… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- De quoi tu parles Dai-chan ?! - _Me dit-elle, sans se rendre compte de l'état intérieur dans lequel je suis._

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, putain…

Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir ma hargne en pleine gueule. Mais elle s'attendait à quoi ?! Que j'allais faire la bonne copine et que j'allais lui donner tous les détails de ma nuit et qu'on allait s'amuser ensemble de ma première expérience sexuelle ? Non ! Ça ne la regarde pas, bordel !

Les poings serrés, je m'approche d'elle, laissant très peu d'espace entre nos deux corps. Mon instinct essaye clairement de me rendre intimidant, et vu le pas en arrière qu'elle essaye de faire discrètement, ça fonctionne.

\- Tu vas pas le gueuler dans les couloirs, non plus ? Prévenir tout le lycée ?! Si tu veux, la prochaine fois je prends des photos, comme ça, tu pourras les afficher où tu veux...

\- Hein ? Mais Dai-chan, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?! On n'a rien dit…

" _Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?_ " Elle me pose sérieusement la question ? Une rire jaune m'échappe qui a l'air de la terrifier. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je crois que je lui fais peur. Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là dans mes paroles.

\- Tu en as déjà beaucoup trop dit, Satsuki. T'avais pas à envoyer un message à Tetsu, en lui disant je ne sais quoi ! Si j'avais eu envie de lui en parler, ça devait venir de moi, pas de toi ! T'as pas à te permettre de parler dans mon dos, et surtout pas de ça !

\- Mais, Dai-chan, ne t'énerves pas, on est juste contents pour toi…

\- Et il t'es pas venue à l'idée de m'en parler d'abord avant d'aller en parler à tout le monde ?! Tu ne veux pas prévenir ta mère pendant que tu y es ? Bordel, Satsu, ça ne te regarde pas, c'est ma vie privée, t'as pas à t'immiscer là-dedans ! T'as remarqué que je marchais bizarrement et t'as sauté sur l'occasion pour faire ta commère et aller prévenir Tetsu que je me suis fait enculer. C'est ça, parce que c'est ce que tu veux, hein ?! Des détails ! T'attends que ça de toute façon, sans même me demander si moi, j'ai envie de t'en parler ou non !

\- Tu es cruel, Dai-chan…

\- Cruel ? Non là, tu vois, j'essaye de garder mon sang-froid. Je ne suis pas encore cruel. T'es allée trop loin Satsu, et j'ai l'impression que tu m'as trahie.

Elle me regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être que j'ai été dur, mais pour une fois, elle va comprendre. Elle ne peut pas intervenir dans ma vie comme bon lui chante.

Je décide d'arrêter la conversation ici, avant de vraiment devenir horrible.

Je préfère m'éloigner. M'éloigner de tout et de tout le monde. Je ne veux pas la voir, ni elle, ni personne. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici. Je veux éviter le plus de gens possible. Parce que si Satsu a pu voir ma démarche, je me dis que c'est trop visible, et que tout le monde va pouvoir lire sur ma tronche ce que j'ai fait avec Ryouta. Et ça, je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'assumer si quelqu'un me pointe du doigt au détour d'un couloir.

Ce qu'elle a fait va presque me rendre parano, putain…

Faut que je sorte. Je ne me sens pas bien, pas à l'aise, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la gorge serrée et d'avoir du mal à respirer. Merde, je fais vraiment une crise de panique à cause d'un truc comme ça ?! Je ne devrais pas, je veux dire… J'ai juste fait l'amour avec Ryouta… Alors pourquoi je le prends aussi mal que Satsu me le fasse remarquer ou en parle ? Pourquoi je me sens honteux ?...

Je prends le chemin de la grille, ayant vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Mes pas m'emmènent chez Satsu, où je me retrouve avec ma solitude. Ses parents ont dû partir travailler…

Mes yeux ne savent pas où se poser et j'ai l'impression que mon esprit tourne en rond, à contrario de mon corps qui semble ne plus vouloir faire aucun mouvement.

Je me rends rapidement compte que je ne veux pas rester là. Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer la situation ou avoir à croiser Satsu ce soir… Je ne me sens pas à ma place, ici. Là, maintenant, j'ai vraiment la sensation d'être un intrus et de ne pas avoir le droit d'être là.

Et à ce constat, la boule dans ma gorge m'assaille et j'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer. Je déteste cette sensation de faiblesse…

Cette impression que mon état émotionnel peut basculer d'un moment à l'autre à cause d'une pichenette. Merde, je suis plus fort que ça, normalement ! Pourquoi un rien me met dans tous mes états ? Ça allait, tout allait bien, pourquoi maintenant j'ai l'impression que le monde entier me veut du mal ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le monde est dangereux ? Pourquoi je suffoque ?...

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas.

Je fonce dans la chambre de Satsuki pour prendre mon sac, toutes mes affaires et je ferme la porte de l'appartement de cette famille qui m'a si gentiment accueilli quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Mais là, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus…

Je dépose la clé dans la boîte aux lettres. Pas de retour en arrière possible.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai une partie de moi qui me dit que ce que je fais est extrême, que ça ne sert à rien de réagir comme ça, que je craque complètement… Et une autre partie qui souffre. J'ai mal, je ne l'explique pas, mais je n'arrive pas à réfléchir et je fais ce que cette souffrance me dicte de faire…

Dans les rues de Tokyo, je me retrouve seul.

Retour à la case départ.

Est-ce que je peux réellement demander de l'aide à la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il va comprendre ? Est-ce qu'il va accepter ?

S'il me rejette, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. J'ai besoin de lui, encore une fois.

Portable en main, je m'arrête près d'une ruelle et m'appuie contre le mur, mon sac à mes pieds. Je ferme les yeux en laissant mon visage s'exposer au soleil. La chaleur matinale se fait ressentir et je capte le bruit environnant qui m'entour. C'est quand même drôle de voir que le monde continue de tourner, alors que j'ai l'impression que le mien s'effondre à longueur de temps.

Une première tonalité, une seconde… Et j'entends la voix de mon amant de l'autre côté du téléphone. Je sens mes épaules se contracter, mon regard se fige sur du vide.

 _\- Dai-i-ki ?_

\- Ouais… Ryou… Je…

Je me mords la lèvre, ayant beaucoup trop de mal à formuler une simple phrase. Une simple demande…

 _\- Dai-i-ki ? Ça va ?_

\- … Je… Ryou… Est-ce que je te dérange ?

 _\- Non, non, Dai-i-ki me dérange ja-mais !_

\- Est-ce que tu es libre, tout de suite ? Est-ce que je peux venir te voir ?

 _\- Dai-i-ki..._

Je ferme les yeux, incapable de retenir le peu de fierté qu'il semble me rester.

 _\- Dai-i-ki, ça va pas ?_

\- Nan… Nan, Ryou, ça va pas…

 _\- Dai-i-ki ? Dai-i-ki, t'es où ?_

\- Est-ce que je peux venir, Ryouta ? S'il te plait… Je peux venir ?

 _\- Oui, viens Dai-i-ki !_

Je raccroche, laissant tomber mon bras tenant mon portable le long de mon corps. Je me sens… Fatigué…

Il n'a pas dû apprécier que je raccroche comme ça… Je vais l'inquiéter. Et cette pensée me donne la force de prendre mon sac et de courir jusqu'à chez lui, malgré la douleur qui me lacère le bas de mon corps.

Je ne contrôle rien. Du moins, j'ai la sensation de ne plus rien contrôler. J'ai l'impression de faire un cauchemar et de ressentir des émotions beaucoup trop fortes, sans réellement pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Comme si mon cerveau était en pause et n'était plus capable de raisonner logiquement.

La maison de mon amant se distingue enfin dans mon paysage, et je me surprends à accélérer une dernière fois le rythme de ma course pour combler les derniers mètres qui me séparent de lui.

Je passe le portail, et j'ai à peine le temps de frapper à la porte que le battant s'ouvre sur Ryouta.

Il se décale pour me laisser entrer, et prend le temps de regarder longuement son allée comme si un danger allait arriver pour l'attaquer. Une fois son inspection finie, il referme la porte violemment, la faisant claquer.

Il sursaute, met ses mains sur ses oreilles à cause du bruit sourd et se tourne vers moi en fermant les yeux. Il s'est fait peur tout seul, mais j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre sa brusque réaction.

J'oublie un peu ce qu'il vient de se passer de mon côté, je pose mon sac pour le prendre dans mes bras et le calmer. Une de mes mains se perd dans ses cheveux, alors que mon bras enserre sa taille pour le maintenir contre moi. J'attends doucement qu'il se détende, le laissant se cacher dans mon cou et reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Il est… Aussi perdu que moi, je crois. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon appel qui l'a stressé, ou s'il y a autre chose, mais il ne va pas bien non plus.

Ses paumes finissent par se décoller de ses oreilles pour se poser sur mes omoplates, serrant doucement mon tee-shirt. Je le laisse sangloter silencieusement contre moi. Ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça qu'il se mette dans cet état, il s'est vraiment fait peur. En plus de ça, il s'est sûrement fait un peu mal avec le bruit de claquement.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier a alerté Nanami, qui débarque en trombe dans la pièce, en appelant son frère. Sa bouche se referme quand elle nous voit tous les deux dans l'entrée, accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Ses yeux se baisses sur mon sac à mes pieds, et elle remarque rapidement mes affaires posées dans un coin. Elle n'a pas besoin de mots, elle a compris.

\- Encore ? - _Me dit-elle, sans reproche, juste comme une constatation._

\- C'est compliqué…

Elle hoche doucement la tête, sans me poser plus de questions. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment envie de se mêler de mes histoires et de tout ce qu'il se passe. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas réellement m'aider, et ce n'est pas le genre de personne très adroite avec les mots. Je ne me confierais pas à elle, et elle le sait. Ni à elle, ni aux autres.

Elle regarde doucement son frère, cherchant sûrement la raison de son état. Je lui réponds simplement qu'il a claqué la porte, et elle n'a pas besoin de plus pour assimiler le bruit qu'elle a entendu à la réaction de Ryou. Je me rends compte encore une fois des progrès qu'elle a fait, et ça me donne un peu d'espoir pour la suite, malgré tout ce qu'il se passe.

Nanami commence à tourner les talons, nous laissant seuls. Avant de s'éclipser, elle me précise juste une chose.

\- De toute façon, tu sais où est la chambre de Ryouta.

Une autorisation implicite de rester chez eux pour un temps.

J'embrasse la tempe de Ryouta, le berçant contre moi. Ça me fait autant de bien qu'à lui, donc je ne m'en prive pas. Il finit par doucement se détacher de moi, sans pour autant se défaire de mon étreinte.

Ses deux mains se posent sur mes joues, et j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche quelque chose dans mes iris. Un mot, une explication… Son regard me scrute, passant de mes yeux à mes lèvres, dans une incompréhension silencieuse. Je sais que ce n'est pas tentative anodine, que ça n'a pas la même signification qu'avec d'autres personnes… Ryouta essaye juste de faire des efforts pour garder le contact visuel entre nous, sans détourner les yeux. Essayer de comprendre ce que mon regard transmet comme émotions, même si ça reste abstrait pour lui.

Je passe ma main sur sa nuque et y exerce des petites pressions pour attirer son attention.

\- Mon ange…?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je chuchote. Peut-être pour ne pas le brusquer et ne pas le sortir de ses réflexions trop brutalement. Il pose un regard un peu brumeux sur moi, mais ne bouge plus la tête pour s'échapper, mêmes quelques secondes, à notre échange.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, ses doigts se font plus fermes sur ma mâchoire et il approche son visage du mien. Ses lèvres prennent d'assaut les miennes, dans un baiser à la fois tendre et fougueux. Et j'en profite. Je profite tellement de ce moment.

C'est si rare qu'il prenne l'initiative de m'embrasser comme ça. En règle générale, il dépose juste un baiser plus ou moins appuyé sur mes lèvres et il me laisse ensuite prendre les devants. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Je lui laisse totalement le contrôle sur ma bouche, sur mon esprit, mes émotions… Sur tout.  
Comme… Comme hier, en fait.

En repensant à ça, je perds un peu mon entrain à lui répondre. Ce qui était un baiser mémorable devient rapidement douloureux pour moi, presque maladroit et désespéré. Je ne me décolle pas de lui pour autant, mais je reprends les rênes, ressentant un besoin irrépressible de lui montrer par ce geste pourquoi je suis ici, avec lui.

Je me sens trahi. J'ai l'impression que Satsu a joué avec la confiance que je portais en elle, pour se foutre de ma gueule.

Et je m'accroche à mon homme. Je m'accroche à Ryouta parce que lui, je ne veux pas qu'il me tourne le dos. Je ne le supporterais pas si lui, il m'abandonnait. Surtout maintenant. Il ne le fera pas, je sais que c'est dans ma tête. Tout ça, c'est dans ma tête. Je sais que je suis extrême dans mes réactions mais… Je n'y arrive plus. Je n'arrive plus à savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, à qui… Je tourne en rond et me ressasse la matinée en boucle, comme un mauvais mantra qui me rappelle que j'ai un karma de merde.

Des bruits de fond me parviennent, que je n'arrive pas à distinguer. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que Nanami vient de nous rejoindre dans l'entrée. Et vu sa tête, elle n'a pas loupé notre échange.

\- Oh… Merde. Bah… Désolée de vous interrompre, hein, mais je sors. - _Dit-elle en détournant les yeux et en rougissant légèrement._

\- D'accord, D'accord. - _Répond mon amant, les lèvres rouges et brillantes de notre baiser, l'air un peu perdu._

\- … Il va falloir que vous vous poussiez de l'entrée pour ça.

Je le tire par la taille pour nous décaler et la laisser passer. Elle se tourne vers nous, la poignée dans la main, pour nous donner des dernières précautions, j'imagine.

\- Je sais pas quand je rentre, j'envoie un message.

\- Ok. - _Dis-je, aussi gêné qu'elle._

\- Faites gaffe, comme d'hab, j'ai pas besoin de me répéter…

\- Ouais, nan, t'inquiètes, on commence à avoir l'habitude.

\- Ouais, Ouais...Ah si, une dernière chose. Si vous avez moyen de changer les draps sales… Parce que, clairement, je ne le ferais pas. J'y vais, à plus.

Et elle referme la porte, sur ma tronche qui doit être impayable.

Donc… Elle aussi, elle a compris.

Je soupire, fatigué et lassé. Je me passe une main sur le visage pour chasser ce sentiment trop contenu, que je ne parviendrais pas à vraiment nommer. Ce mélange entre l'épuisement et la mélancolie… Et ce vide.

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ressens tout ça. Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas pire que ce que j'ai vécu avec ma mère. Loin de là. Et dans les deux cas, c'est moi qui ai choisi de partir et d'ignorer tout le monde. Alors pourquoi cette fois, j'ai l'impression que je ne trouverais pas de solutions à mes problèmes ?

Est-ce que je me sens lasse parce que je commence à avoir l'habitude de ces sentiments, qui me collent comme une seconde peau ? Ou est-ce que ça vient de mon instinct qui me hurle que là, je ne suis pas prêt pour la suite des évènements ?

Pour l'instant, je ne veux pas y penser. Je veux juste… Retourner dans notre cocon, à Ryouta et moi, me protéger du monde extérieur et… Ne plus penser à rien.

\- On va dans ta chambre, mon ange ?

Je tente de m'éloigner de lui et de marcher calmement vers mon point d'ancrage… Mais mon amant me retient par le poignet, m'obligeant à lui faire face. Pourquoi a-t-il l'air aussi… Paniqué ?

\- Non ! Dai-i-ki ne va pas bien ! Faut que j'écoute. Dai-i-ki va pas bien, alors il faut que j'écoute pourquoi Dai-i-ki… Pourquoi tu vas pas bien…

Ses yeux me lancent un regard indéchiffrable. Quelque chose entre la peur, la détermination, l'incompréhension... Et je comprends rapidement qu'il a en tête la dernière fois où je suis venu chez lui parce que j'allais mal. Cette fois où nous avons fini chez le Docteur Miano parce que j'ai totalement merdé. Parce qu'on s'est mal compris et que… On s'est fait du mal. Je lui ai fait du mal. Beaucoup trop.

Mais cette fois, je ne referais pas cette erreur. Plus jamais.

\- On peut aller parler dans ta chambre, on sera mieux que dans l'entrée, Ryou… Où dans le canapé, où tu veux, et je t'expliquerais, d'accord ?

\- D'accord… Pro… Promis ?!

Il me tend son petit doigt, un air très sérieux sur le visage. Ça remonte ça, je suis étonné qu'il s'en souvienne encore. Je lui présente mon auriculaire, qu'il se dépêche d'attraper avec le sien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver adorable sur le moment et de lui voler un baiser chaste.

Il me suit sans un mot, me laissant le guider vers sa chambre. J'ai vraiment besoin de retrouver un endroit qui n'appartient qu'à nous, en quelque sorte.

Je passe le pas de la porte et enlève mes chaussures pour pouvoir m'installer dans son lit. Je tire sur les draps, et remarque très rapidement qu'il reste des souvenirs de nos ébats d'hier. Effectivement, il va falloir qu'on change les draps… Mais pas maintenant. C'est le dernier de mes soucis pour le moment.

Je lui tends la main pour qu'il me rejoigne, mais contre toute attente, je le vois se diriger vers la fenêtre pour tirer un peu ses rideaux. Il se place ensuite en face de moi, et prend ma jambe pour la soulever vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce que…? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec mes chaussettes ?

Je le regarde enlever délicatement les deux bouts de tissus, pour les laisser choir sur le sol, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il fait. Je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça, tant qu'il ne les renifle pas, tout devrait bien se passer.

Il continue son effeuillage, en tirant sur les manches de ma veste d'uniforme, pour me l'enlever et la poser sur une chaise. Il fait de même avec ma cravate, sans que je n'arrive à dire quoi que ce soit.

C'est quand il commence à s'énerver sur ma chemise, sans parvenir à défaire les boutons, que je lui prends les poignets pour l'arrêter.

\- Ryou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Faut pas garder pour aller dans… Dans le lit…

\- Mais d'habitude Ryou, ça te dérange pas quand on va au lit ?

\- Oui...Oui… Mais pas dans le lit.

Ah. Evidemment. Toute la nuance est là. Il y a une différence pour lui, entre être sur le lit et être dedans. Je soupire, même si un sourire se dessine sur le coin de mes lèvres. Mes doigts partent défaire mes boutons, laissant apparaître le tee-shirt que je porte en dessous. Une fois enlevée, je lui tends, puis il la pose avec ma veste, dans des gestes méticuleux. Et il attend.

Il finit par me pointer mon pantalon du doigt, voyant que je ne faisais aucun geste pour continuer à me déshabiller. Il réagit plus rapidement que moi, se baissant pour défaire ma braguette...

\- Woaw, minute mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai pas besoin de tout enlever… - _Dis-je en retenant son poignet._

\- Pas tout. Non ! Pas tout nu ! Mais pas ça !

\- Ok, ok… - _Je lui répond, en explosant de rire._

Je me lève pour enlever ce qui le gêne, puis rapidement, je le vois faire de même. D'abord ses chaussettes se font la malle, puis il commence à enlever son jean, le plus simplement du monde.

Puis d'un coup, il relève la tête vers moi, pantalon encore sur une cheville, avec un air triste.

\- Da-i-ki ! Dai-i-ki va pas bien… C'est pas important les chau-settes… Dai-i-ki va pas bien… Faut écouter !

S'il continue comme ça, il va me faire une crise d'apoplexie dans mes bras…

\- Non, Ryouta, ne t'inquiète pas… Ça va, ok ? Je vais bien. On finit d'enlever les vêtements en trop, on va dans le lit et on discute. D'accord ? Ne te mets pas la pression, ne stresse pas, je vais bien. Et tu es parfait, alors ne te reproche rien. - _Lui dis-je en me levant pour le prendre dans mes bras._

Je l'embrasse sur le front, avant de l'aider à se débarrasser de son jean. Ses mains retrouvent les miennes et il s'amuse à caresser mes doigts, consciencieusement, alors qu'il se rapproche de moi, laissant très peu d'espace entre nos deux corps. Je respire tranquillement son odeur dans le creux de son épaule, tout en savourant ses attentions.

Face à face, tous les deux en tee-shirt boxer, je me sens bien. A ma place.

Je l'entraîne avec moi dans le lit et pour une fois, je me glisse dans ses bras, plutôt que de le prendre dans les miens. Il me laisse faire, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Heureux de pouvoir être là pour moi et que je me laisse aller contre lui, je suppose.

Son épaule me sert d'oreiller, me permettant de me coller à lui, contre son torse. Ma respiration suit le rythme de son coeur, qui vibre à mes tympans, tandis que ses bras entourent mon corps, toujours un peu fébrile de la vieille. Comme s'il souhaitait me rappeler inlassablement ce qu'on a fait il y a peu de temps dans ce lit. Ses caresses délicates sur ma peau me détendent, et je ferme les yeux pour profiter de sa douceur.

Sans que je ne le contrôle vraiment, je finis par tout lui raconter. De l'instant où je suis parti de chez lui ce matin, jusqu'à ce que je revienne en trombe. Il ne me coupe pas dans mon monologue et je ne sais même pas s'il arrive à suivre tout ce que je lui dis. Il reste juste là, à m'apporter son soutien, et je n'ai besoin de rien de plus pour le moment.

Un silence calme suit ma tirade, et j'en profite pour m'imprégner de son odeur et embrasser la peau de son cou.

Il finit par soupirer, se laissant aller sous les attentions de mes lèvres. Je sens ses doigts se faire un chemin dans mes mèches désordonnées, avant d'entendre sa voix très calme répondre à mon histoire.

\- Dai-i-ki a honte de… De faire l'amour avec moi ?

C'est justement ce que je craignais. Qu'il pense que je regrette. Mais je tiens vraiment à être clair là-dessus, je n'ai pas honte de lui et je n'ai pas honte de faire l'amour avec lui… Je suis juste mal à l'aise qu'on me le souligne. Les gens ont tendances à trouver cet acte dégradant et je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde différemment à cause de ça. De mon point de vue, il y a une énorme différence entre la honte et ce que je ressens, même si je suis sûr que certains me diront que je me voile la face.

\- Non… Non, Ryou, bien sûr que non. C'est pas ça.

Je me relève sur un coude, faisant en sorte qu'il se positionne sur le dos. Sa main caresse mon dos, et je pose mon front contre le sien, le temps d'organiser mes pensées pour lui expliquer clairement ce qui me dérange dans ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ce qui m'a blessé, c'est que Satsu ne m'a pas demandé avant d'en parler à Tetsu. Mais ça ne la regarde pas, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle se fout de ma gueule. Enfin, qu'elle se moque de moi. Et c'est ça qui me dérange. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi, loin de là, c'est juste… Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache ce qu'on fait au lit. Tu comprends ?

\- Je… Je crois. C'est privé. C'est pour ça ? Faire l'amour c'est privé.

\- C'est ça. Ça ne les regarde pas.

Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de lui embrasser le visage, tout en lui parlant. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déconcentrer de notre conversation, et heureusement, parce que je ressens un besoin viscéral d'avoir un contact avec lui. De le toucher, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne...

\- Et Dai-i-ki est parti. - _Continue-t-il, sans interrompre ses gestes sur mon corps._

\- Voilà. Donc, je vais rester ici, avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais… Tu es d'accord ?

\- Hum ! Oui ! Dai-i-ki peut res-ter ! - _Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, me faisant m'écrouler sur lui._

Je l'embrasse pour clore cette conversation. Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler pour le moment. Il a compris et ça me suffit.

Allongé sur lui, je sens une toute autre envie se réveiller. Notre… Intimité est encore récente et j'ai l'impression que mon corps appel celui de mon amant. Je n'ai plus envie de mots, j'ai besoin de gestes.

Pourtant, j'ai encore le comportement de Satsu en tête, qui m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit. Cette impression que je n'ai pas le droit de vivre ma sexualité sans que quelqu'un m'attende de pied ferme pour me pointer du doigt, qu'importe ce que je fais.

Mais là… Je suis en dehors de cette réalité. Je suis dans les bras de mon homme, dans notre cocon, dans notre monde. Le seul regard dont j'ai envie de me soucier maintenant, c'est celui de Ryouta. Le monde extérieur attendra, il n'y a qu'ici où je peux être réellement moi-même, sans avoir être l'impression d'être jugé, observé… Et où on peut s'aimer en toute impunité.

Ryou à l'air d'être du même avis que moi. Nos regards se font écho, exprimant un désir similaire et difficilement réprimable. Ses iris dorées brillent d'une nouvelle lueur qui me ferait presque rougir. A travers ses yeux, je me sens aimé.

Nos visages se rapprochent, nos lèvres se frôlent, et je le sens frémir contre moi. Il ne veut pas d'effleurement, juste du concret. Ma bouche se presse paresseusement contre la sienne, elles s'apprennent et s'appréhendent, comme pour un premier baiser. Sa main passe la barrière de mon tee-shirt, pour me toucher à même la peau. Je le sens écarter les jambes et j'en profite pour m'y ancrer, laissant nos membres encore au repos se presser l'un contre l'autre.

La situation est excitante, je ne peux pas le nier, pourtant tout reste chaste. On prend le temps dont on a besoin. Nos lèvres continuent de se mouvoir, elles se séparent pour mieux se retrouver, dans des gestes lents et appuyés. La peau de Ryouta est brûlante sous mes caresses. Je sens ses muscles se détendre sous mes attentions, et petit à petit, mon amant se laisse aller contre moi, en toute confiance.

Le reste de nos vêtements finissent par se faire la malle, toujours dans des mouvements maîtrisés. Ces moments n'ont jamais été aussi tendres que maintenant. Je me rends compte à quel point ce mec me fait vibrer avec un rien, et que chaque attention qu'il a envers moi me fait me sentir vivant.

Nos hanches commencent à se balancer, frottant ensemble nos érections à demi-érigées. Je ne saurais même pas dire qui de lui ou de moi a commencé cette danse.

Les choses s'enchaînent naturellement. Peut-être que c'est à cause de sa règle du "chacun son tour", mais Ryouta n'a rien dit quand j'ai pris les rênes de notre échange. Et je dois bien avouer que ça m'arrange bien. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de débattre à ce sujet. Je… Ne me sens pas près à recommencer pour le moment.

Un rire m'échappe au moment de prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant, pour le préparer à me recevoir. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis hier, très visible sur sa table de chevet. Ceci explique peut-être comment Nanami a su ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous pendant son absence… Sûrement.

Le souffle de mon homme se fait plus erratique au fil de mes attouchements et de mes doigts en lui. Je profite de cet instant pour embrasser son corps avec dévotion, me rendant compte une fois de plus de sa beauté. Sa peau laiteuse, ses yeux brumeux, ses lèvres rougies… Chaque parcelle de son corps qui réagit à mes attentions me paraît délicieuse.

Un préservatif et une supplique plus tard, je me perds entre les chairs de mon amant. Ses reins se cambrent, sa bouche s'ouvre sur une plainte muette, mais cette fois je ne vois aucune douleur sur son visage. Comme quoi, il est vrai qu'une bonne préparation change complètement la donne.

Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps avant de s'habituer et de m'autoriser à continuer.

Une de mes mains vient se perdre sous sa tête, à la naissance de sa nuque, tandis que l'autre se joint à celle de Ryouta sur les draps pour entrelacer nos doigts.

J'installe une cadence lente, me permettant petit à petit d'enfoncer toute ma longueur en lui, dans des poussées flânantes. Ses soupirs se calquent sur les miens. De légers murmures lui échappent, alors que ses doigts se referment compulsivement sur les miens, au gré de mes vas et vient.

Je n'accélère pas le rythme. Celui-ci me convient parfaitement. Je sens mon membre être aspiré par l'intimité de Ryouta, je ressens chaque mouvement que je fais sur mon entrejambe et ça n'a pas l'air de déranger l'homme dans mes bras, au vu de ses gémissements. Il me supplie de continuer, dans des "encore" soupirés comme des litanies.

J'essaye de découvrir son corps d'une autre façon, bien plus précise et intime. Mes reins se creusent, me permettant de m'enfoncer bien plus loin en lui. Il me répond par un son bien plus fort que les autres. Je reste hypnotisé par ses expressions, ses réactions, laissant mes instincts répondre à ceux de mon amant. Je veux pouvoir imprimer dans mon esprit les gestes qu'il préfère, ceux qu'il aime le moins, ce qui le rend fou et tous ces points sensibles que je ne connais pas encore.

Je sens une goutte de sueur dévaler la peau de mon dos, me faisant frissonner. Ma bouche se fait câline sur la sienne, tandis que mon corps se rapproche plus encore de celui de mon homme, comme s'il n'était jamais assez proche. Toujours bien trop loin, au point de me faire ressentir un manque, alors qu'il est juste à côté de moi. Sa langue me demande l'accès pour rejoindre sa jumelle, et c'est avec surprise et plaisir que je l'encourage à continuer en maintenant plus fermement sa nuque.

Je sens le plaisir arriver à son apogée après en temps inconnu à me complaire dans notre étreinte. Déjà. Ryouta gémit de plus en plus longuement, ses soupirs deviennent suppliques, et je le sens m'emprisonner à chaque fois un peu plus en lui. Mes muscles se tendent, alors que mon homme jouit entre nous, dans un gémissement beaucoup trop érotique pour ne pas me faire craquer.

Ses yeux baignés par des larmes de plaisirs, sa jouissance et son resserrement me font venir, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Pendant quelques secondes, un voile blanc brouille ma vue, alors que j'ai le sentiment de ne jamais avoir vécu un orgasme comme celui-ci. Long, prenant… Tous mes muscles se détendent petit à petit, me laissant sans force sur mon amant, tout aussi apathique que moi.

Nos mains caressent la peau à leur porté, sans qu'aucun mot ne vienne gâcher le moment.

Je finis tout de même par me dégager de Ryouta, pour retourner dans ses bras, comme nous étions au tout début. Pas un mot ne vient briser notre échange silencieux.

Sa respiration calme et sereine me détend, aidée par ses doigts sur mon dos qui tracent des cercles imaginaires. J'entends son coeur reprendre un rythme normal, au fil des minutes qui passent.

Mes yeux papillonnent, je retiens un bâillement ou deux sans grande réussite. Et si je veux être honnête… Je n'ai aucune idée d'à quel moment je me suis endormi contre la chaleur accueillante de mon amant...

* * *

 **PDV Ryouta**

Ça fait quelques jours que Daiki est à la maison, avec moi. Quelques jours, ça veut dire que ça fait plusieurs nuits.

Daiki dort avec moi. On mange tous les deux, avec Nani. On fait des câlins, on regarde la télé, des fois. Des fois, on fait les deux en même...En même temps.

Et Daiki va à l'école, tous les jours. Mais il revient après. C'est tous les jours comme ça. Mais c'est bien, parce qu'on se voit beaucoup.

Et Daiki et moi on fait… On fait l'amour aussi. Plus qu'avant. J'aime bien faire l'amour avec Daiki, parce que c'est doux. Et j'aime bien quand c'est comme ça. Des fois, c'est moins doux, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que c'est bon. C'est… Daiki, quand il me touche, j'aime beaucoup, il fait attention maintenant, il ne fait plus de bêtises. Alors c'est toujours bon. J'ai besoin qu'il me touche, c'est… Rassurant et je me sens bien. Je pense plus à tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête, j'ai pas besoin de faire des efforts. Quand on est tous les deux tout nus, j'ai pas besoin de cacher des choses. Je peux être juste Ryouta.

Daiki, c'est mon amoureux, et il m'aime. Alors on fait l'amour. Parce que c'est bien de faire l'amour. Mais que avec Daiki ! On s'aime, alors on fait l'amour.

Mais, il ne veut plus que je le touche. Que je touche à ses fesses. Il m'a dit… Il me dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Il dit que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas prêt à refaire. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

C'est pas grave, parce qu'on fait l'amour quand même. Et qu'on fait plein de nouvelles choses, tous les deux. On essaye et c'est rigolo des fois. Et ça fait toujours beaucoup de bien.

Je l'ai dit au Docteur Miano. Je l'ai appelé, plus tard, pour dire que j'avais fait l'amour avec Daiki. Le docteur Miano m'avait dit de lui dire.

Elle n'était pas en colère. Même si je l'ai pas appelé tout de suite après avoir fait l'amour avec Daiki, elle n'était pas en colère. Mais je n'ai rien voulu dire. Le docteur Miano voulait savoir ce que.. Ce qu'on fait quand je fais l'amour avec Daiki. Mais je ne veux pas dire. Parce que Daiki dit que c'est privé. Donc je dis pas. Et le Docteur Miano n'était pas… Pas très contente, je crois. Elle voulait savoir, mais j'ai dit non. Le docteur Miano dit souvent que je suis… Têtu. Tête de mule ! Ça veut dire que je ne fais pas ce qu'on me dit.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle appelle Daiki. Il ne dira pas, de toute façon. C'est privé.

Daiki est au lycée, maintenant. Il ne veut plus trop y aller, mais il y va quand même. Mais pas au tap tap… Au Basket.

Mais je ne suis pas tout seul, Nani est là. Et Nani, elle est de plus en plus gentille avec moi.

Daiki, je crois qu'il est tout seul. Pas ici, dans ma maison, mais à l'école. Je demande tous les jours à Daiki s'il a parlé à Satsu. Parce qu'elle a fait une bêtise, mais ce n'est pas grave. Faut en parler. Quand Daiki fait une bêtise, je dis que ce n'est pas bien. Et après je l'embrasse.

Mais je ne veux pas que Daiki embrasse Satsu !

Pas contre, il faut qu'ils parlent, et pas que Daiki fasse la tête. Satsu, c'est son amie, et il ne faut pas être en colère contre une amie.

...Tous les jours, il me dit que non. Qu'il n'a pas parlé à Satsu. Il fuit.  
Mais moi… Moi je pourrais lui parler à Satsu. On a échangé nos numéros, quand on a fait la soirée chez elle. Alors, je pourrais l'appeler. Daiki ne m'en voudra pas.

Mais je ne veux pas déranger Satsu. Si ça se trouve, elle ne veut pas me parler.

Mais il faut aider Daiki. Lui aussi, il est… Têtu. Tête de mule. Alors il faut l'aider. Faire les choses, parce que lui, il ne le fera pas. C'est comme ça.

Je… Je veux être utile pour Daiki. Je veux pouvoir faire des choses pour l'aider. Lui, il m'aide tout le temps, alors je veux l'aider.

Mais je ne sais pas… Pas quoi faire. Parce que… C'est pas facile. Ce n'est pas facile d'aider quelqu'un.

Je sais… Je sais que Daiki ne pourra pas toujours rester ici. Dans mon lit et dans ma maison. Parce que, c'est compliqué, chez moi. Pas quand y'a Nani et moi, mais quand Sumi ou papa et maman viennent… Daiki il ne peut pas rester quand ils sont là.

Alors, il faut trouver une idée. Je ne sais pas trop faire ça, moi. Je suis là pour Daiki, pour écouter et faire des câlins. Je veux l'aider plus…

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre… Je réfléchis. J'essaye de réfléchir à ce que je peux faire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées…

Je prends mon téléphone… Peut-être… Peut-être que je peux faire ça. Expliquer et demander de l'aide. Peut-être que je peux…

Je cherche dans la liste des numéros… Dans le répertoire, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle. Il faut que j'aille jusqu'au "S"...

Tout va bien se passer. C'est pour aider Daiki.

J'appuie sur le téléphone vert et j'attends… Un bip, deux bip…

* * *

 **PDV DAIKI**

A la troisième sonnerie, je me dis que je dois répondre. Si c'est Ryouta, j'ai plutôt intérêt à décrocher pour ne pas l'inquiéter. En regardant sur mon écran pour savoir d'où provient l'appel, je me redresse, surpris de mon interlocuteur.

Je suis censé être en cours, mais visiblement, la personne qui cherche à me joindre me connaît mieux que je ne le pensais. Elle sait que l'idée de passer ma journée le cul vissé sur une chaise ne m'enchante pas.

Je décroche, voulant quand même savoir le but de cet appel.

\- Oui ?

 _\- Bonjour, Dai-chan…_

\- Bonjour…

La maman de Satsu. Elle a l'air soulagé de me voir décrocher pour lui parler.

C'est vrai que j'ai un peu laissé la famille Momoi en plan, sans aucune information. Satsuki a dû leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, même sans forcément rentrer dans les détails. Puis, ils n'ont pas pu louper la disparition de mes affaires chez eux.

 _\- Comment vas-tu, Dai-chan ?_

\- Bien… Enfin… Ouais, bien. Et vous ?

Quelle question à la con… Simple réflexe, soit dit en passant. Je me masse l'arête du nez, en fermant les yeux, choqué de ma propre connerie.

\- Inquiète. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es parti, Dai-chan… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où est-ce que tu vis, en ce moment ? Pas dans la rue, j'espère ! Mon dieu, dis moi que tu n'es pas dans un endroit peu fréquentable…

\- Non…

 _\- Tu as appelé ton père, c'est ça ? Ou peut-être que tu es chez un ami ? Chez ton petit-ami ? Réponds moi, Dai-chan..._

Je me rends compte à cet instant, que oui, j'ai vraiment joué au con. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte un seul instant que je pouvais inquiéter les parents de Satsu, ou même qu'ils allaient me chercher…

\- Je… Je suis chez Ryouta, en ce moment. Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas allé me réfugier dans un gang ou dans un squate…

 _\- Tant mieux, Dai-chan… J'ai eu peur… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Satsuki m'a juste dit que vous vous étiez disputés, mais je ne comprends pas…_

\- Mh, c'est le cas. Disons qu'elle s'est mêlée de choses qui ne la regarde pas. Et que ça m'a blessé au point où je n'ai pas envie de la voir pour le moment…

 _\- Je vois… Je comprends. Je suis désolée Dai-chan si Satsuki a fait une erreur qui t'a fait du mal…_

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'elle pour l'instant.

 _\- J'espère que tu arriveras à lui pardonner, Dai-chan…_

Est-ce que j'arriverais à lui pardonner ? Oui, je pense. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux surtout qu'elle comprenne qu'elle a fait une grosse connerie et lui passer l'envie de mettre son nez dans mes histoires privées.

Mon silence en dit long, et elle comprend que je ne lui répondrais pas directement sur sa dernière demande implicite.

 _\- Si tu as besoin Dai-chan… Tu peux revenir à la maison, tu sais. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu._

\- …Merci. Pour l'instant, je vous avoue que j'ai besoin d'être avec Ryouta…

Je ne pense pas mériter autant d'attention. La mère de Satsu est vraiment une personne extraordinaire. Satsu, malgré ses erreurs, à quand même de qui tenir, question bienveillance.

Malgré ça, je ne lui mens pas quand je lui dis que j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu avec Ryou. Près de lui, je me sens à ma place, je n'ai pas l'impression de déranger… D'être de trop ou d'être un poids.

Je ne dis pas que tout le monde me fait ressentir ça, c'est même tout le contraire pour la famille Momoi… Mais j'ai l'impression d'abuser, de toujours trop en demander. De ne pas être raisonnable. Et c'est une sensation extrêmement désagréable, surtout quand je me dis que je ne peux rien faire de convenable pour les remercier.

 _\- Je comprends, Dai-chan… Seulement, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ? Et donne moi de tes nouvelles, s'il te plait, ne serait-ce que pour me rassurer et pouvoir transmettre à… Enfin, je pense que tu m'as comprise, mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça pour le moment. Est-ce que tu peux juste m'appeler de temps en temps, ou même envoyer un message, pour me dire que tu vas bien ?_

\- Oui… Je ferais ça… Promis.

 _\- Merci, Dai-chan. Je vais te laisser… Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?_

Après une dernière promesse de ma part une dernière salutation, nous raccrochons tous les deux.

Je sais, je sais… La personne dont elle voulait me parler, encore une fois, c'était mon père. Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai bien conscience des efforts qu'elle fait pour essayer de me convaincre de contacter mon géniteur, sans pour autant que je me sente forcé.

Elle espère juste que je change d'avis.

Mais… Pour moi, je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

Je veux dire, j'ai réussi à vivre des années avec son absence. Même si on essaye de me persuader qu'il ne m'a pas abandonné et qu'il a toujours fait attention à moi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Le contacter, c'est comme donner la possibilité à quelqu'un de me tourner le dos, encore une fois, alors que je demandais juste de l'aide. Il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère, de ma relation avec Ryouta… De ma vie entière, en fait. Ce n'est pas parce que la mère de Satsu lui donne de mes nouvelles qu'il me connait, loin de là.

Parfois, je reste quand même un peu curieux de savoir où il est. Qui il est. Ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il est devenu. Parce que, je dois avouer que je n'ai plus beaucoup de souvenirs de lui. Je me souviens de mon enfance avec lui, mon père n'a pas toujours été absent. Je me souviens d'avoir eu une relation presque fusionnelle avec lui. Mais en vérité, je suis incapable de me rappeler distinctement de son visage. Mon père est devenu un inconnu pour moi.

Alors, non, je n'ai pas besoin de le contacter. Ça ne servirait à rien.

* * *

 _(...)_

* * *

Vous savez ce que c'est, qu'une bonne journée de merde ?

C'est quand une emmerde n'arrive jamais seule.

Je commence par quoi ? Peut-être par le fait que Nanami m'a fait comprendre, au saut du lit, que je pouvais rester tant que je le voulais dans sa demeure, mais qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir tout payer pour moi. Et que surtout, si Sumi ou ses parents venaient à débarquer, il valait mieux pour tout le monde que je dégage.

Encore, ça je peux le comprendre. Je veux dire, je m'en serais douté au moment venu. Mais je n'y ai pas du tout pensé en m'installant chez Ryouta et me le rappeler aussi frontalement était assez dur de sa part. Cependant, il fallait bien que quelqu'un me le dise d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Néanmoins, le pire aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ça. Oh non, ce que m'a dit Nanami, c'était charmant et mignon à côté du reste.

En début d'après-midi, j'ai été convoqué par l'administration de l'école. Je pensais naïvement que c'était à cause de mes absences à répétition ou de mes notes, quelque chose du genre… Ça ne m'aurait pas paru étrange, je sais bien qu'il ne me dise rien parce que je suis l'As de l'équipe de basket, et que je permets une belle réputation à notre club, malgré mes frasques.

Cependant… Ça n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça.

Ma mère n'a pas payé mes frais de scolarité pour l'année. Enfin, elle a payé la moitié, au moment de l'inscription, quand j'étais encore chez elle. Par contre, la deuxième partie, qu'on doit payer dans le mois après la rentrée…

Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ont tenté de la joindre, mais que le téléphone qu'ils avaient n'était plus le bon. Ce qui me laisse à croire qu'elle a changé de numéro… Ils ont tenté d'envoyer des lettres depuis le début d'année, à l'adresse inscrite sur mon dossier, mais elles sont restées sans retour.

Donc, ma mère me laisse dans la merde. C'est sa réponse à ma rébellion.

J'ai tenté de leur expliquer la situation, pourtant, ils ne m'ont pas écouté. La secrétaire m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je ne payais pas, ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de me mettre à la porte. Que je ne pourrais plus étudier dans leur établissement…

J'ai croisé Satsu, au détour d'un couloir. Elle a tenté de m'approcher pour discuter avec moi, et à en croire sa tête, elle savait que j'avais été convoqué. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de me rejoindre, et j'ai continué mon chemin.

Je ne suis pas assez rancunier pour l'ignorer à cause de ce qu'elle a fait. Je pense qu'elle a compris, et même si je lui en veut toujours, ce n'est pas la raison principale pour laquelle je suis passé à côté d'elle sans la regarder. A croire que je ne retiens jamais les leçons qu'elle me donne… J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, le moment où elle m'a balancé sa chaussure à la tronche, en m'engueulant parce que je refusais de voir qu'elle était là pour moi. Sauf que là, la situation est différente...

J'ai traversé la cours jusqu'aux grilles du lycée et j'ai rejoint le terrain de basket, près de chez Ryou. J'avais besoin de faire le point, seul.

Allongé dans l'herbe qui borde notre terrain, je me sens juste… Vide.

J'ai essayé de me convaincre que la situation n'était pas aussi désastreuse qu'elle paraissait. En vain.

Ryouta est à mes côtés. C'est le seul point positif que j'ai réussi à trouver. Dans un monde parfait, je dirais même que c'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi. Heureusement que la vie est là pour me foutre un coup de boule dans la tronche et pour me rappeler qu'il y a une différence entre rêves et réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant, on récapitule ce qui ne va pas ?

Je fais la gueule à ma meilleure amie, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a trahie. Sauf que je me sens seul.

Je n'ai nul part où aller. Je n'ai plus de maison, et je sais pertinemment que ce que voulais me dire Nanami, c'est que je pouvais mettre Ryouta en danger si ses parents venaient à savoir que je squattais chez eux. Et si mon amant a des ennuis à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Nanami ne me vire pas de chez eux. Elle a juste voulu que j'ouvre les yeux sur ce que ma présence impliquait pour elle et son frère.  
Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'ai pas d'endroit fixe et sûr où vivre. Je suis SDF, tout simplement. Et c'est absolument horrible de me dire ça.

Ensuite… Je n'ai pas un rond. Pas un sou en poche. Alors, quoi ?  
Je ne rêve pas, même si j'adorerais pouvoir vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, la vie, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

Même si je le voulais, je n'aurais aucun moyen de prendre mon indépendance, de louer un appart, ou quoi que ce soit. Et même si je pouvais faire ça, je ne pourrais pas payer mon année au lycée. Ni la prochaine.

Je n'ai jamais été un bon élève, certes, je ne vais pas spécialement en cours, je ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort… Ça, je le sais. Mais j'ai toujours tout fait pour passer d'année en année, sans vraiment de problèmes, et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire, je tiens à avoir mon diplôme. Je veux pouvoir choisir des études qui me plaisent, que ce soit dans le basket ou dans un autre domaine, je m'en fous, mais faire quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire. Je ne veux pas arrêter le lycée et travailler pour pouvoir vivre, c'est… C'est impossible. Je veux avoir le choix !

Si j'arrête mes études maintenant, je ferais un boulot de merde toute ma vie, et ça, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre…Et je ne vais pas aller faire la manche, bordel ! Ni même me prostituer, faut arrêter de déconner !

J'ai bien un compte en banque, mais je suis mineur et il est au nom de ma mère. Puis si ça se trouve, elle a totalement retiré l'argent qu'il y avait dessus… Enfin, ça ne changerait pas grand chose pour moi, parce que je n'y aurais pas accès à cause de mon âge.

Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai comme solution ? Quand j'essaye de réfléchir à qui pourrait m'aider, je ne vois personne !

Je prends mon téléphone pour faire défiler les noms dans mon répertoire… Je n'ai pas le temps de traîner, il faut que je trouve une solution, maintenant. Parce que dans une semaine, je ne serais plus le bienvenu dans mon propre établissement. Mes yeux scrutent les noms qui s'affichent sur mon écran, n'omettant aucune possibilité.

 _Ryouta_ ? Ah… Il n'a pas plus d'argent que moi. Je sais qu'il me fera toujours une place dans son lit, mais là, ce n'est pas suffisant… Je l'aime, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir lui rendre un jour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. Je ne lui reprocherais jamais la situation dans laquelle je suis aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Ce n'est pas du tout de sa faute, et mes choix, je ne les ai pas tous faits pour lui. Pour beaucoup, je les ai faits pour moi. Mais, pour le moment, il ne peut pas vraiment m'aider, il est tout aussi impuissant que moi…

 _Les gars de la GM_ ? Bien sûr que non. Ils ont mon âge, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient m'aider financièrement. Puis ils habitent tous chez leurs parents, alors, ça reviendrait au même que de vivre chez Ryouta, mon amant en moins.

 _Le docteur Miano_ ? Nan, impossible. C'est la psy de mon homme, rien d'autre. Même si elle m'a écouté quand j'en avais le plus besoin, ce n'est pas son rôle. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir ramassé à la petite cuillère quand je ne savais plus quoi faire, mais là, c'est autre chose. A part me proposer de voir une Assistante sociale, de me placer en maison d'accueil ou quelque chose du genre, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour m'aider ? Rien du tout. Sauf l'inquiéter, je ne n'obtiendrais rien…

 _Les parents de Satsuki_ ? Je ne pourrais jamais leur demander ça. Ils ont déjà fait tellement pour moi… Puis ils ont déjà une fille ! Ils ont sûrement économisé depuis qu'elle est gamine pour pouvoir lui payer ses études et tout le reste… Je ne pourrais jamais me pointer devant eux et demander l'aumône pour vivre. Ce n'est pas une question de fierté, c'est juste… J'aurais tellement honte de leur demander ça. Je ne suis pas leur fils ! Ils n'ont pas les moyens pour m'entretenir, pour m'aider…

 _Ma mère_ ? Me faites pas rire, merde ! Elle a choisi de définitivement couper les ponts avec moi en changeant de numéro de téléphone. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas d'apprendre qu'elle a déménagé !  
Elle a fait le choix de me laisser dans la merde. Et le pire… C'est que je suis sûr que pour elle, c'est juste un moyen de pression. Elle s'imagine que si je n'ai plus d'endroits où aller, ni aucun moyen de vivre, pas de quoi payer mes études… Je reviendrais vers elle pour m'excuser et expier mes fautes… Conneries, elle est en tort !

Et je ne veux surtout pas entendre de la part des autres que je dois être raisonnable et faire ce qu'elle veut. Je ne lui laisserais pas le contrôle de ma vie ! Je ne la laisserais pas gagner. J'ai été aveugle trop longtemps et je refuse d'être hypocrite et aller à l'encontre de ce que je pense pour pouvoir manger demain matin. Si elle est capable de laisser son fils se noyer sous ses problèmes pour se prouver qu'elle a raison, elle ne mérite même pas que je fasse attention à elle. Je ne pense pas ça pour la démystifier, ça, elle a réussi à le faire toute seule. Avec le temps, j'ai compris comment elle fonctionnait, j'ai eu le temps d'analyser ses comportements avec moi, et elle a toujours été comme ça. Tant que je ne faisais pas de vague, tout allait bien, mais dès que j'allais à l'encontre de ce qu'elle voulait, elle me le faisait payer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Donc, oui, elle est tout à fait capable de me couper les vivres, comme moi j'ai coupé les liens, juste pour que je me mette à genoux devant elle.

Au final, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de solutions. Il ne me reste qu'une seule personne. Mais je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais la contacter.

Sérieusement, comment après des années, je pourrais l'appeler, et juste lui dire que je suis dans une impasse.

Comment... Comment il réagirait ?!

Putain… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Mon doigt passe sur le contact, laissant afficher sa fiche que je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de détailler. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand chose à voir, autre qu'un nom et un numéro de téléphone.

J'essaye de me mettre une claque mentale, pour faire quelque chose de réfléchi, pour une fois. Une partie de moi me dit que je n'ai pas besoin de lui, que j'ai toujours réussi à m'en sortir seul. Elle essaye de me convaincre que je retomberais sur mes pattes, comme je l'ai toujours fait, que ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours, mais que j'y arriverais…

Et l'autre partie de moi me fait comprendre que… Pas cette fois. Là, le gouffre est trop près, et tous les choix que je ferais seul ne seront pas bons pour moi… Qu'ils finiront par me détruire.

Mes yeux se ferment, je sers mon portable dans ma main. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?...

Pour une fois, j'ai envie d'écouter cette voix qui me dit de faire confiance aux gens et de ne pas tout porter sur mes épaules… Que je ne dois pas imaginer le pire.

Je m'assois, amorphe. J'avais déjà l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler dans ma vie, mais à cet instant, c'est comme si mon corps m'échappait également.

Je laisse le contrôle à cette petite voix dans ma tête que j'aurais dû écouter plus souvent.

Je stresse. J'ai peur. Je l'avoue, je suis terrifié. J'essaie de me dire que ça va bien se passer, et qu'au pire, s'il m'envoie balader, ce n'est pas si grave. Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si je plaçais mes derniers espoirs sur cette personne, et que si je me faisais rejeter, je serais capable de tout laisser tomber et me résoudre à abandonner tout le reste.

Mes doigts agissent tout seul, alors que ma main tremble comme jamais. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour bouger, et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de sortir un seul mot s'il décroche.

Je me mords violemment la lèvre alors que je vois l'écran d'appel s'afficher.

Je porte mon téléphone à mon oreille, alors que ma respiration se fait saccadée et que je sens mes yeux s'humidifier sous le stress.

Chaque seconde est un supplice, mais je suis incapable de raccrocher.

Mon esprit n'a même pas le temps d'analyser l'arrêt soudain des tonalités lancinantes, qu'une voix que je n'ai pas entendu depuis très longtemps me parvient.

 _\- Allô ?_

Je n'arrive pas à répondre du premier coup. Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir et se refermer compulsivement, sans pouvoir sortir un son. J'ai l'impression d'être tétanisé par cette voix qui me rassurait tellement, autrefois. Quand je n'étais encore qu'un gamin.

 _\- Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ?_

\- Ouais...C'est…

Je déglutis, sans pouvoir continuer ma phrase. Et je me rends vraiment compte à cet instant que je suis toujours un gamin. Il est patient. Il ne me presse pas et me laisse le temps de reprendre mes esprits, alors qu'il ne sait même pas à qui il a affaire.

Je pourrais raccrocher. Me dire que j'aurais au moins essayé, pour ne pas culpabiliser. Mais je ne peux pas. Cette voix, c'est comme si… Elle avait fait naître un nouvel espoir en moi, auquel je ne voulais plus croire. J'ai envie, non, j'ai besoin d'entendre encore cette voix.

Et c'est la seule chose qui m'incite à continuer de parler.

\- C'est Daiki.


	29. Chapitre 26

_**HEY ! Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Me revoici pour le chapitre 26 de "Son monde à lui" ! J'ai décidé de me consacrer "pleinement" à cette fiction dans les prochaines semaines... Donc cette fois, je pense pouvoir vous dire avec certitude que la publication sera un peu plus régulière qu'elle ne l'était dernièrement ! Disons que je me suis mis un challenge dans les pattes... Ça risque d'être fun, tiens :')**_

 _ **Merci à , satokooo, PerigrinTouque, Kuro-Hagi, Arthygold, wistala666, cutha, miss Neko Tenshi et Clmence pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **Merci à Alsco-chan et yuhonorine pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !**_

 _ **La pression pour ce chapitre, nomdediou... stress, stress, stress...**_

 _ **... Pas plus de suspens ! Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **REVIEW GUEST**

 **Clmence** : _Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je sais je suis sadique avec la fin du dernier chapitre... :3 Trop de compliments et d'honneur d'un coup ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu n'es pas la première personne à me dire ce genre de choses, pourtant, c'est toujours aussi plaisant (et assez surréaliste pour moi) de le lire ! Je suis d'accord avec toi concernant à quel point les collégiens peuvent être horrible entre eux, et encore plus avec les gens différents... Mais ne te culpabilise pas pour ce genre de chose ^^ Aomine et Kise sont beaucoup trop chou, de base... Dans ma tête en tout cas x) Merci encore pour ta review et ton soutien ! A la prochaine ! :D_

* * *

 **Résumé des derniers chapitres :**

Aomine et Kise ont franchit le pas et leur vie sexuelle a prit un nouveau tournant. Momoi le remarque sans qu'Aomine ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, et elle envoie un message à Kuroko pour le prévenir. Ce qui énerve Daiki qui craque complètement, part de chez la famille Momoi pour aller s'installer chez Ryouta pendant un temps. Il ne parle plus à Momoi. Mais comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, son lycée lui apprend que sa mère n'a pas payé la deuxième moité de son année. S'il ne trouve pas l'argent pour payer, il va devoir quitter l'établissement. Alors, dans une impulsion désespérée... Daiki finit par contacter son père.

* * *

 **~ CHAPITRE 26 ~**

* * *

\- Ouais… C'est… C'est Daiki.

Un silence se fait de l'autre côté du téléphone, seulement perturbé par la respiration hachée de mon géniteur. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de sa réaction pour le moment.

Entendre sa voix m'a mit dans un état second.

Les secondes me paraissent des heures dans l'attente d'une réponse, et en même temps… Je ressens une joie incompréhensible au fait qu'il n'ait pas immédiatement raccroché à l'entente de mon nom. Je ne me fais pas de faux espoirs pour autant… Il peut encore le faire à n'importe quel moment.

\- Daiki… C'est toi ?

Je n'ose pas réagir sur le coup. Sa voix est tellement neutre et en même temps pleine d'interrogation. C'est assez difficile à décrypter… Mais que voulez-vous que je réponde à sa question ?

\- Mh...

\- Daiki… C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?

\- Je… Oui… Oui…

Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'exprimer correctement. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je sais juste que je suis stressé comme jamais. Mes muscles refusent de se détendre et mon esprit tourne à mille à l'heure pour essayer de capter tous les signaux de rejets qui pourraient m'être balancés à la gueule.

Mais pour le moment… Rien de tout ça. Et c'est ce qui, ironiquement, me rend encore plus méfiant. Je veux… Pouvoir me reposer sur quelqu'un. Confier tous mes problèmes à une personne qui serait en mesure de les régler…

\- OH MON DIEU ! Daiki, c'est toi ?!

...Et je crois que cette personne, ça peut être mon père.

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir de l'autre côté du téléphone et une voix féminine intervenir, même si je ne distingue pas ce qu'elle dit.

\- Oh bordel… Chérie, C'est Daiki ! Je n'y crois pas, c'est mon fils ! … Oui… Oui, je te raconte plus tard… Daiki, t'es toujours là ? Tu vas bien ? J'ai du mal à croire que c'est réel… Tu dois avoir tellement grandi… Enfin, je sais que tu as grandis, j'ai vu des photos de toi depuis le temps… Désolé, je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Je suis juste tellement heureux que tu m'appelles ! Ça faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ça !

Je ne peux pas empêcher mes larmes de couler silencieusement à l'entente des mots de mon père, si enjoué à l'idée que j'ai osé franchir le pas. Je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix…

Je l'entends soupirer, et je perçois un bruit de fond, comme s'il se réinstallait sur une chaise de bureau.

Je me mords la lèvre, en espérant vraiment qu'il va continuer de me parler… Je ne sais pas comment je peux engager la conversation, c'est beaucoup trop dur…

Les années ont passé et… Je ne connais rien de cet homme. A part le peu de souvenirs de lui que j'ai bien voulu garder au fond de ma mémoire, je ne me rappelle de rien. Les années ont presque effacé son visage… Il n'y a que sa voix qui me paraît sincèrement familière. Cette voix qui laissait échapper un rire quand je faisais le con, des cris lorsque je faisais des conneries, qui me racontait des histoires avant de me coucher, qui m'expliquait la vie et qui… Qui m'encourageait dans tout ce que je faisais.

Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux, incapable de soutenir le poids sur mes épaules plus longtemps. Mes larmes ne s'arrêtent plus, restant les plus discrètes possible. Je me rends tout simplement compte que mon père me manque. Terriblement. Et que ça ne date pas d'hier.

\- Comment tu vas, Daiki ? Parle moi, raconte moi ta vie. Je veux tout savoir… Je me doute que ça doit te faire bizarre, mais… Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ton appel me fait plaisir… Donc, ne te sens pas gêné ou mal à l'aise, d'accord ?

Un reniflement m'échappe, sans que je n'arrive à le contrôler. Et je crois que… C'est ce qui me trahit concernant mon état actuel.

\- Daiki ? Daiki, tout va bien ?!

\- Je… J'suis désolé…

\- Non, non, ne t'excuse pas, dis moi ce qui t'arrive… Tu as des problèmes ?

Mes nerfs lâchent et j'éclate en sanglots, recroquevillé sur moi-même. C'est trop…

Oui j'ai des problèmes. Trop de problèmes. Je n'arrive pas à en voir le bout, cette histoire est beaucoup trop lourde de rebondissements pour moi. Je ne me pose même plus la question de si je peux lui faire confiance ou non. Je veux lui faire confiance. J'ai besoin de lui faire confiance…

\- Bordel, Daiki… Daiki, où es-tu ? Tu es tout seul ? Parle moi, ok, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, mon grand…

\- Y a rien qui va… Y a rien...

Ma main libre griffe mon jean à répétition, l'autre serre mon portable avec une force désespérée. Je n'en peux plus...

\- Daiki… Calme toi, explique moi… Mais s'il te plait, ne raccroche pas, ok ? Ne raccroche surtout pas…

Je n'en avais pas l'intention… Je veux tout bonnement croire que lui ne raccrochera pas…

\- Ta mère sait dans quel état tu es ?

Mes lèvres laissent sortir un rire jaune, tandis que mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité… C'était le sujet à ne pas aborder…Et je crois que d'une certaine façon, mon père l'a compris.

Il me laisse évacuer, sans me poser plus de questions. Il me parle calmement, et tente de me réconforter…

J'essaye d'imaginer cet homme près de moi, mes mains serrés sur son tee-shirt, comme elles le sont actuellement sur mes propres vêtements, avec ses bras qui m'entoureraient bien mieux que les miens. Ce père, qui ne porte qu'un visage flou dans mon esprit embrumé... Ce constat me dépite encore plus que je ne le suis. Je me sens seul...

\- Respire Daiki… Ça va s'arranger, tout va bien se passer… Respire… Je suis là… J'aimerais vraiment être là, physiquement…. Concentre toi sur ma voix, Daiki… Visualise ce qui ne va pas, et recule d'un pas mentalement, dès que tu en as la force… Prends le temps qu'il te faut, je reste avec toi…

Il…Mon père… Il me disait la même chose quand j'étais petit et que je faisais un cauchemar… Il me demandait d'imaginer ce qui me faisait peur, pour ensuite m'en éloigner, tranquillement… Et après… Après, je n'avais plus peur… J'arrivais à me détacher de ce qui m'effrayait…

Alors je l'écoute. Si ça marchait quand j'étais petit, peut-être que ça fonctionnera aussi maintenant…

Donc je visualise. Tous ces problèmes qui me tombent sur la gueule… Tous ces ennuis dont je n'arrive pas à me sortir, ni à me détacher.

Et je m'éloigne… Leur tourner le dos serait une connerie… Néanmoins, un pas après l'autre, je parviens à voir l'intégralité de mes soucis, sans qu'ils puissent m'assaillir ou m'atteindre.

Petit à petit, j'arrive à me calmer et je me concentre sur le souffle de mon père, à travers le téléphone…

J'ai encore du mal à respirer… Mais je sens que je reprends doucement mes esprits, lorsque l'image de mes ennuis s'efface petit à petit. Ce qui m'entoure commence à me réapparaitre net, alors que le flot de mes larmes s'estompent progressivement .

Mon souffle se calme et je me sens enfin capable de relever la tête pour affronter la réalité.

\- … Ça va mieux ?

\- … Ouais… J'suis désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Si tu pouvais juste m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ça m'arrangerait…. Je suis en train de m'imaginer le pire…

Par où commencer ? Je pense que… Le plus simple serait de commencer par ce qui le concerne le plus, en quelque sorte…. Ma mère.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, faisant le vide, avant de lâcher la bombe qui va sûrement changer totalement le cours de la conversation.

\- J'ai quitté la maison.

\- … Pardon ? - _Me dit-il, après quelques secondes de silence._

\- J'ai pas eu le choix, je… C'était ça, où c'est elle qui me jetait dehors…

\- … QUOI ?!

Je l'entends baragouiner des choses, sans que je parvienne à discerner ce qu'il dit. Mais vu le ton, ça n'a pas l'air d'être des mots d'amour…

\- Attends, on reprend. Tu es parti de chez ta mère… Parce que si tu ne partais pas c'est elle qui te mettait à la porte ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, nom de dieu… Et puis, tu es où alors ? Tu ne dors pas dans la rue quand même ?!

\- Non… Non, je suis… Chez quelqu'un… Enfin… Pas juste quelqu'un mais… Bref, c'est pas important…

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être important, Daiki… Mais va droit au but, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je vais essayer d'y aller avec… Délicatesse. Pas pour lui, je le fais pour moi… On va essayer de… Garder une certaine emprise. Une douce petite voix dans ma tête ricane, comme pour rappeler que je ne contrôle absolument rien en ce moment...

\- Disons que… Ma mère n'a pas accepté certains de mes choix…

\- … Tu as bien conscience que je ne peux pas me contenter de ça, Daiki ?

Je ne veux pas lui dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste. Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette.

Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir non plus… Ça ne serait pas juste, ni pour moi, ni pour personne. J'ai une pensée pour Ryouta, et vu tout ce que je suis capable de faire pour lui, je ne peux pas ne pas le mentionner à mon père… C'est impossible. Et… Même s'il n'est coupable de rien, c'est parce que j'ai choisi de rester avec lui que je suis dans cette situation…

Alors… Autant dire la vérité…

\- … Je suis en couple…

\- ... Je ne comprends pas, ta mère n'a pas accepté que…

\- Avec un garçon. - _Je le coupe dans son élan._

Je bloque ma respiration, sans pouvoir rien y faire. J'attends. J'attends simplement de voir sa réaction pour savoir si je peux tendre ma main vers lui, ou s'il vaut mieux que je laisse tomber…

\- Oh...

Un rire jaune suit sa seule exclamation. Je ne sais pas du tout comment l'interpréter…

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas de ta mère… - _Dit-il dans une interrogation qui n'attend aucune réponse._

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à ses mots. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça après son rire sarcastique…

\- Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Daiki…

Ma langue se délie pour cracher tout ce mon esprit ne peut plus supporter. Je lui raconte tout, de ma rencontre avec Ryouta, aux comportements de ma mère, de nos engueulades, à son hypocrisie, en passant par les humiliations et ses mots que je n'oublierais jamais. Je lui parle de notre dernier appel, du fait qu'elle m'a coupé les vivres, de ce que j'ai fait dans un premier temps pour ne pas être à la rue, jusqu'à évoquer mes problèmes avec le lycée…

J'omets certaines choses, et j'avoue que c'est un petit peu volontaire. Je refuse de lui parler du fait que Ryouta est autiste, ou que je me suis engueulé avec Satsuki…

Pour Satsu, la raison est très simple… Ça concerne quelque chose de… Beaucoup trop personnel.

Pour Ryouta… C'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'il le considère comme ce qu'il n'est pas. Pour une fois, j'ai juste envie que quelqu'un le prenne seulement comme mon amant, et rien d'autre.

Pendant tout mon monologue, mon père ne me coupe pas. Il acquiesce de temps en temps, pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'écoute, mais ne m'interrompt à aucun moment, me laissant me livrer sur ce que j'ai à lui dire.

Au final, une fois que j'ai fini de parler… Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre…

\- ELLE A FAIT QUOI ?! Attends, tu plaisantes là, ce n'est pas possible ? Comment on peut être aussi…

\- …

\- Je me calme… Je ne vais pas insulter ta mère… Mais j'en pense pas moins… Et bordel, je n'étais même pas là pour t'aider… Putain…

J'entends des bruits parasites, m'indiquant que mon père est en train de bouger sur sa chaise. Je n'ose pas intervenir dans son cheminement de pensées, le laissant tranquillement intégrer tout ce que je viens de lui dire.

\- Ok, donc… Actuellement tu es chez… Ton petit-ami, si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Ouais… Ouais, j'suis chez lui…

\- D'accord, donc tu n'es pas tout seul et tu ne dors pas dehors, c'est déjà ça…

\- Hum…

\- Et ta mère t'a coupé les vivres… ?

\- J'avais déjà pas beaucoup d'argent en quittant la maison, mais là j'ai réellement un problème pour le lycée… Je peux pas payer et si dans une semaine je ne donne pas l'argent, je serais obligé de quitter l'établissement… - _Dis-je en finissant ma phrase dans un murmure._

J'ai honte de lui demander ça. De lui parler de ça. Vraiment honte.

Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je l'appelle juste pour raquer son argent. C'est simplement que… Cette affaire, c'est la goute d'eau qui fait déborder le vase… Et je veux pouvoir me tourner vers un adulte, un parent qui pourrait m'aider. Parce que c'est ça le rôle d'un parent… Non ?

\- Envoie moi l'adresse de ton lycée et le montant par message, Daiki, on va régler ce problème.

\- Je… Je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, j'veux dire… Je t'appelle pas pour ça et…

\- Je sais Daiki, je sais… Néanmoins, il est hors de question que tu arrêtes tes études maintenant et que tu te retrouves à devoir faire des choses que tu ne veux pas pour avoir de l'argent. Je suis bien clair ?

\- Oui…

\- Et j'appellerai ta mère.

\- Hein ?! Non, non, fais pas ça !

\- Daiki ! L'argent que j'ai placé sur ton compte t'appartiens et ta mère n'a pas le droit de t'en priver !

\- L'argent ?... Quel argent ? Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle se battait déjà pour me donner de l'argent de poche… Parce que tu ne voulais pas verser un centime...

\- Merde, non, ne me dit pas que…

Ennuie à l'horizon. C'est quoi cette histoire d'argent ? J'en ai absolument jamais entendu parler, ni vu la couleur ! Ça se trouve, je suis super riche, et… Oh.

A moins que ma mère ait gardé l'argent pour elle… Putain, elle aurait quand même pas fait ça ?!

\- J'appellerai ta mère, Daiki. Je crois qu'on a deux trois choses à régler tous les deux…

\- Hm…

Je finis par m'allonger sur le flanc, les jambes légèrement repliées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant, cette position me fait beaucoup de bien. Ma main libre part jouer avec les brins d'herbe à ma portée et le contact frais sur mes doigts me permet de me vider l'esprit.

Je me pose… Énormément de questions. Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à tout ça et à tout ce que cet appel fait resurgir… La séparation de mes parents, le comportement de ma mère, tout ce qui s'est passé, la personne avec qui mon père a refait sa vie… Tout ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête…

\- Pourquoi t'es parti ?...

\- C'est ce que ta mère t'as dit ? Que je suis parti ? - _Me répond-t-il après quelques secondes de silence._

Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que… Ma mère m'a peut-être menti pendant des années. Ça ne m'étonnerait même plus. Mais à quel point elle a pu détourner la vérité ? C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir…

\- Daiki, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Je ne suis jamais parti…

\- Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais trompé… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre…

\- … Au moins on peut lui accorder une chose à ta mère… Elle n'a pas changé, malgré toutes ces années…

Je sens l'ironie dans sa voix, mais je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. Vu le mal que cette femme a pu me faire, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle a pu faire à cet homme. Surtout pour réussir à faire en sorte qu'il s'en aille, visiblement pas de son plein gré...

\- Je pense que tu es assez grand pour que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé… Tu sais ta mère… Elle a toujours eu un problème avec l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Ce n'est pas totalement sa faute, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir être la femme parfaite aux yeux de tous. Ça a toujours été, elle a été élevé comme ça…

\- C'est pas pour ça qu'elle a le droit de briser les autres…

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Ce que je te dis explique son comportement, mais ça ne l'excuse pas. Je suis le premier à ne jamais lui avoir pardonné.

\- Hm…

Il essaye sérieusement de la défendre ?! Je ne comprends pas… Comment il peut dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute ? Elle a quand même conscience de ses actes ! Vu comment elle a pu être hypocrite avec moi, je ne serais pas choqué qu'on puisse rajouter manipulatrice à la liste de ses qualités…

Je sais qu'il me donne cette information pour que je comprenne, pas pour que je l'excuse… Mais je ne peux faire ni l'un ni l'autre pour l'instant…

Je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration, avant qu'il ne continue ses explications… Et je sens que je n'ai pas fini d'être surpris.

\- A l'origine, c'est bien moi qui ai demandé le divorce. Parce que ta mère m'avait trompé. Elle n'a jamais assumé ses actes et a retourné la situation contre moi. Au moment de la procédure, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais… Je pense qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec son avocat. Bref, toujours est-il qu'elle a insisté sur le fait que c'est moi qui avait rompu les contrats de notre mariage, en ne lui étant pas fidèle. Au début, je me disais que ce n'était pas grave si elle rejetait sa tromperie sur moi… Mais évidemment, son avocat a décrété que je n'étais pas un exemple pour un garçon de ton âge. Et comme toi tu étais mineur et considéré comme trop jeune pour faire un choix… Il a été décidé que tu resterais avec ta mère.

Ce que je comprends déjà : Ma mère a soudoyé son avocat d'une façon ou d'une autre et je n'ai clairement pas envie de savoir les détails. Elle a ensuite menti, trompé, et fait en sorte de se positionner en victime. Alors oui, on peut définitivement ajouter manipulatrice à la liste de ses qualités. Manipulatrice et très bonne comédienne.

Faites confiance en la justice, qu'ils disaient… La gueule.

C'est fou comme le fait de me dire ça évoque beaucoup de souvenirs en moi… Et que des mauvais souvenirs. Toutes ces fois où ma mère rejetait la faute sur moi, pour des choses que je n'avais pas faites. Ces moments où elle aimait me faire culpabiliser pour se dédouaner de ses erreurs...

Ce n'était pas moi le problème. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Comme quoi, j'avais raison quand je disais à Ryouta que personne ne tournait rond. Par contre, la prochaine fois, je pourrais lui dire que c'est souvent à cause des autres qu'on a cette impression. Le soucis ne vient clairement pas de nous.

\- En dehors des rendez-vous avec nos avocats respectifs, j'essayais de trouver un terrain d'entente. Cependant... Ça n'a pas plu à ta mère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle s'est mise dans la tête… Mais d'une simple procédure de divorce, on est passé à une guerre pour déterminer des jours de garde. Elle s'est sentie bloquée, et a purement… Refusé toutes les propositions que je lui faisais. Je crois qu'elle avait trop peur que je te dise la vérité et que je te monte contre elle…

Retour de karma. Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui le prend dans la gueule. Je m'en prends juste les conséquences et répercussions aujourd'hui. De ce que dit mon père, je devine qu'elle savait qu'elle était en tort, mais elle a fait en sorte que tout aille dans son sens, pour que ça ne se sache pas. Sauf que la vérité se sait toujours tôt ou tard…

Honnêtement… Je suis impatient de savoir ce qu'elle a pu inventer ou déformer pour arriver au résultat final.

\- Donc… Elle a dit à son avocat que j'avais déjà levé la main sur toi…

\- Hein ?! C'est complètement faux ! Au pire je me suis pris deux-trois calottes dans la gueule, et des petites fessées, mais je les méritais… C'est pas ce que j'appelle frapper… C'était pas des rixes ou des coups de chaise… Enfin, j'étais pas maltraité quoi !

\- … Je suis heureux de savoir que ça ne t'as pas traumatisé… Parce que je peux t'assurer, Daiki, que ta mère était persuadée du contraire…

\- Dit-elle alors qu'elle-même m'a giflé…

\- Pardon ? Elle t'a frappé ?

\- J'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça...

\- Daiki…

\- Fais pas attention, ok ? C'est pas grave… Continue…

\- On en rediscutera, mon grand… Enfin, ce qui s'est passé ensuite est très simple… En raison des fausses accusations de ta mère, j'ai dû signer un accord stipulant que je n'avais plus le droit de te voir, sauf si tu venais me contacter de toi-même… J'ai cherché énormément de solutions pour ne pas signer ce bout de papier, mais je n'en ai trouvé aucune. La suite, tu la connais… J'ai du partir, je n'ai pas voulu partir…

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire. C'est complètement différent de la version que j'ai entendu toute ma vie. Ça change complètement la donne, mais je ne sais pas quoi penser. Le croire lui, ce père que je ne connais plus… Ou ma mère, qui m'a menti et détruit toute mon enfance...

S'il me mentait, je… Pourquoi les parents de Satsu auraient tant insisté pour que je l'appelle, si je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi il aurait continué à prendre de mes nouvelles, s'il ne tenait pas à moi ? Pourquoi il accepterait de m'aider aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai été le plus ingrat des fils pendant toutes ces années ?...

Ma seule solution pour ôter mes incertitudes… C'est de demander à Momoi-san ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle doit connaître l'histoire… Puis, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle m'a autant poussé à le contacter et qu'elle m'a accueilli chez elle sans douter un instant de mes mots, quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec ma mère. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses… Comme si elle savait que ça pouvait arriver.

\- Tu as continué à prendre de nouvelles depuis tout ce temps… Alors que moi, j'ai rien fait pour…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Daiki, je ne t'en veux pas une seule seconde. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai attendu ton appel pendant très, très longtemps… Je n'ai jamais cessé d'attendre, en fait. Il m'a fallu… Beaucoup de temps pour que j'arrête d'être scotché au téléphone en permanence… J'ai mis un long moment avant de me sentir capable de refaire ma vie. J'avais trop peur de t'abandonner, même si c'était déjà un peu le cas...

Je me sens vraiment coupable. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer en train d'attendre un signe de ma part, alors que moi, je n'avais pas du tout conscience des choses à l'époque. Je peux à peine concevoir tout ce qu'il a enduré…

Dans un soupire, je l'entends continuer sa tirade, et je n'ose pas le couper… Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand chose à répondre à ça, de toute façon… A part que je suis vraiment un con.

\- Je pouvais concilier les deux. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de faire les choses en fonction de toi… Tiens, quand j'ai acheté ma maison, je tenais à ce qu'il y ai une chambre de libre… Je me disais, "Au cas où, si un jour les choses changent, il faut que Daiki ai un endroit où dormir…". Tu vas peut-être trouver ça complètement stupide…

Je l'entends rire faussement. Comme pour cacher tout ce qu'il a dû supporter, tous ses espoirs que le temps a forcément dû fêler… Mais il ne s'est jamais résigné. Je me sens encore plus minable de n'avoir fait qu'attendre également de mon côté. Et pendant seulement un temps, parce que je suis passé à autre chose… J'ai cru ma mère et je ne suis pas allé chercher plus loin… J'ai honte et je m'en veux énormément.

Mais s'il a fait tout ça pour moi… S'il a continué à patienter, s'il s'est autant fustigé des choix qu'il a dû faire, s'il a tant regretté… S'il a continué à penser à moi dans toutes ses décisions… Pourquoi il n'a pas cherché à me contacter d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Pourquoi il n'a pas fait comme si cette saloperie de contrat n'existait pas ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de me contacter directement ?

\- Parce que si je l'avais fait, j'aurais pris le risque de ne pas pouvoir être là le jour où tu aurais vraiment eu besoin de moi. Crois moi, je me suis fait violence pour ne pas t'appeler ou même venir te voir à ton collège, où à ton lycée… La maman de la petite Satsuki m'avait d'ailleurs envoyé la vidéo de ta remise de diplôme à Teiko… T'étais très classe… Mais je m'égare, c'est pas le sujet… Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?!

\- … Que j'étais très classe.

\- Ah ouais… Non, mais avant ! - _Rigole-t-il de bon coeur cette fois._

Et je ne peux rien faire d'autres que de le suivre dans son rire, alors que je sens des larmes de joie poindre aux coins de mes yeux. Alors que je me rendais compte il y a quelques temps que ma mère n'en avait rien à faire de ma vie, des échelons que j'arrivais à grimper au fur et à mesure des années… Il y a quelqu'un qui m'aimait de façon inconditionnelle et qui m'encourageait silencieusement, sans même que je ne daigne le remarquer…

\- Ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire, Daiki… Je préfère ça. - _Dit-il, d'une voix qui me semble protectrice._

\- Ouais…

Un léger silence se fait, mais ce n'est absolument pas pesant. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, puis un bruit de porcelaine, comme si on déposait une tasse sur un bureau, suivit par quelques murmures. Une fois que le silence se refait, je me permets de briser la sérénité ambiante...

\- Tu sais… Ma mère me disait souvent que je te ressemblais beaucoup. Et que j'étais comme toi.

\- … J'imagine que dans sa bouche, c'était plutôt une insulte… Mais je ne pense pas que tu dois le prendre trop mal, je ne pense pas être si horrible que ça. Puis… Je suis plutôt bien conservé pour mon âge ! ... Ma femme acquiesce mes propos ! J'ai un témoin !

Je laisse un profond rire m'échapper… Effectivement, on a l'air de se ressembler… Déjà, on a sûrement le même humour douteux. Même si j'ai l'impression que ça fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas permis de plaisanter comme il le fait.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour cette femme qui partage la vie de mon père… Je ne suis pas jaloux, je n'ai même aucune animosité ou colère pour elle… Je me retrouve juste… Curieux de savoir qui elle est.

\- Elle a l'air gentille…

\- … Elle l'est. C'est une femme incroyable. Elle s'appelle Hiroko. Aomine Hiroko. Et… Ça me ferait très plaisir de te la présenter un jour… Elle, ton demi-frère et ta demi-soeur…

\- … HEIN ?!

Je me relève d'un coup pour m'asseoir, mais vu le vertige et la douleur dans le bas du dos qui me prend, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

J'étais pas prêt… Moi ? Je suis grand frère ? Mais je ne suis pas paré psychologiquement, là ! Faut me prévenir avant de me balancer un truc comme ça !

Et ça a l'air de le faire marrer en plus…

\- Ouais… Sasori et Sakuya… Des faux-jumeaux… Ils ont cinq ans… Et vu que je n'arrête pas de leur parler de toi, c'est comme s'ils te connaissaient déjà !

-… Non, mais ne me dit pas ça comme ça ! Prépare moi avant de m'annoncer un aussi gros truc !

\- Qu'importe la façon dont je te l'aurais dit, je suis sur que tu aurais eu la même réaction…

\- … Ouais, pas faux.

Woaw… Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup quand même… Beaucoup trop d'informations à avaler, je crois que mon cerveau sature complètement…

\- Je crois que je t'ai perdu, là…

\- Ouais… Non, enfin non, mais… Woaw, ça fait… Beaucoup…

\- Je comprends, Daiki, ne t'en fais pas.

On continue de discuter, parlant de tout et de rien. Il me pose surtout beaucoup de questions. Si j'ai bien continué le basket, si j'aime toujours autant ça… Si mes études se passent bien, si j'ai des projets d'avenir… Des choses de bases mais qui ont l'air de tellement l'intéresser. Je ne peux que me sentir flatté d'avoir autant d'attention de la part de quelqu'un.

Cependant… Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps on est restés au téléphone…Jje ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir. Je risque de me faire peur. Il y a quand même une chose que je peux affirmer tout de suite, c'est que ça m'a fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

\- Je vais bientôt devoir te laisser mon grand, je dois aller chercher les jumeaux chez leurs grand-parents… Oh, d'ailleurs, quand je vais leur dire que tu m'as appelé, ils ne vont pas en revenir ! Tu leurs as beaucoup manqué à eux aussi, tu sais…

\- Ah… D'accord...

Je rougis. Pour le coup, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux… Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je les voyais très peu ou si c'est seulement parce que j'ai une mémoire très sélective mais… Je me rends surtout compte qu'en imposant une distance entre mon père et moi, ma mère à éloigner tout le monde de ma vie.

\- Daiki, promets moi que tu me rappelleras… Que tu me laisseras plus sans nouvelles...

\- Je… Promis. M'enfin… T'sais, j'en ai rien à faire du contrat, moi. Alors, si tu veux m'appeler, tu peux…

\- … Tu sais que tu prends le risque que je t'appelle tous les jours, en me disant ça, hm ? Parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à te demander…

\- ... Je prends le risque !

On rit tous les deux de nos conneries… Je trouve ça carrément dingue que le feeling passe aussi bien… Et en même temps, j'en suis beaucoup trop heureux pour m'en plaindre.

\- Daiki, je… Je ne t'oblige à rien, ok ? Mais… Je serais sur Tokyo ce week end pour le boulot donc… Si jamais tu veux qu'on se voit… Enfin, je comprendrais si tu me disais que tu avais besoin d'un peu de temps…

\- Non. Enfin non. C'est un oui direct…

\- … Ok… Ok… Alors… Je te rappelle pour qu'on organise ça ?

\- Ouais…

Gros. Coup. De. Stress.

Là, je me rends compte à quel point je suis un gamin. Je peux pas arrêter de me poser des questions à la con, du style : "Et si je conviens pas à ses attentes ?", "Si je fais un truc de travers, est-ce qu'il voudra toujours me voir ?", "S'il me prend dans ses bras, je fais quoi ?", "Si je mets ma veste en cuir, ça passe ou pas ?", "Je mets mes baskets bleues ou blanches ?", "Est-ce que je prends des photos avec moi ?", "C'est quoi déjà le nom de sa femme ?!"...

Putain, j'ai l'impression d'être une nana à son premier rencard ! Même avec Ryou, je ne suis pas comme ça ! C'est juste mon père et… Oh, bordel… C'est pire dit comme ça.

Je vais voir mon père… Après presque dix années… Je vais faire un malaise.

Faut que je me calme… J'ai moins d'une semaine pour me préparer à tout ça… Y a des chances pour qu'il me rappelle d'ici là, j'aurais sûrement le temps de me faire à l'idée… Voilà… Faut que je pense comme ça… Ça va aller, Daiki, ça va aller…

… Ça va pas aller. Je vais aller me planquer sous la couette, dans les bras de Ryouta, et là ça va aller. C'est un bon plan. RYOU, HELP ME !

Je me reconnecte dès que j'entends la voix de mon père continuer sur sa lancée…

\- Envoie moi les infos pour ton lycée et je règle ce problème. T'as pas un t'inquiéter pour ça. T'inquiète plus pour rien d'ailleurs, les choses vont aller beaucoup mieux, je te le promets...

\- Ok…

\- … C'est très dur de raccrocher ! - _Me dit-il, dans un rire un peu ému._

\- Mh… Mais on se voit ce week-end ?

Je me fais du mal. Je crois que j'ai des tendances maso. Je veux confirmation de sa part parce que je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs… Même si l'idée de le voir en vrai m'angoisse comme jamais… Mais ça, je crois que vous l'avez compris...

\- Oui… Ouais… On organise ça, t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas louper ma chance !...Je vais te laisser… A plus tard mon grand, prends soin de toi…

\- Ouais…

\- Et embrasse ton copain pour moi ! - _Me dit-il, mort de rire._

\- J'y manquerais pas… - J _e répond, dans une rire extrêmement gêné..._

Alors ça… Je m'y attendais pas. On a… Comme qui dirait un peu passé ce sujet à la trappe tout au long de l'appel.

Mais je ne pense pas que mon orientation sexuelle le dérange… C'est juste qu'on s'est surtout concentrés sur moi, plus que sur l'idée que je suis en couple.

Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il a l'air de totalement l'accepter, et bordel, ça fait du bien… Je crois que dans sa tête, je suis simplement son fils et… C'est tout. Il en a rien à foutre du reste. Enfin, si… Justement, il s'intéresse énormément à qui je suis. Il accepte qui je suis. Il accueille tout ce que je peux lui dire, les deux bras grands ouverts...

Pour le moment, je préfère penser de cette façon. Par contre, j'ai bien compris qu'il était temps pour lui de raccrocher.

\- A plus tard…

\- Ouais… A plus tard...

J'entends un bruit me signifiant qu'il éloigne le téléphone de son oreille, puis un autre m'indiquant qu'il appuie sur le téléphone, comme s'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher. Mais…

\- HIROKO ! JE VAIS VOIR DAIKI ! SAMEDI !

… Mauvaise manip.

\- Aye, aye… J'ai entendu…

\- IL M'A APPELÉ ! ET JE VAIS LE VOIR SAMEDI ! PUTAIN !

\- Langage !

\- MAIS J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE MON LANGAGE ! JE VAIS LE VOIR ET… Aïeuh…

Je crois que sa femme vient de le taper… Je me mords très fort la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire…

\- Tu vas le voir, j'ai compris. Dans cinq dodos…

\- Cinq do...?! MAIS C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP LONG ! JE PEUX PAS ATTENDRE ET… Ah merde… J'ai pas raccroché…. Daiki ? T'es toujours là ?

\- … Ouais.

\- Mh… Mhmh... T'as rien entendu, ok ? C'est pas bien de parler comme ça !

\- … Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Ouais… Ouais, c'est bien comme ça… Cette fois je raccroche pour de vrai… A plus tard, mon grand !

\- … C'est le bouton rouge pour raccrocher… Je précise juste au cas où…

\- … Ah, ah, ah… Vas-y fous toi de la gueule de ton vieux père ! Puis t'avais qu'à raccrocher aussi… Aieuh ! Mais arrête de me frapper !

\- J'crois que ta femme te maltraite…

\- T'imagines même pas à quel point… RANGE CE TORCHON CHERIE ! J'AI RIEN DIT !

\- … Tu as pas des jumeaux à aller chercher ?

\- Ah… Si. Faut que j'aille faire ça. Mais j'ai pas envie de raccrocher…

\- …

\- Chérie, fais le. C'est beaucoup trop dur pour moi ! A plus tard, mon grand ! Vraiment cette fois !

\- A plus tard…

\- Au revoir, Daiki… Je suis contente que tu ais appelé… Ton père n'attendait que ça…

\- Ouais… Prenez soin de lui.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas… - _Dit-elle dans un petit rire cristallin._

Quelques secondes passent avant que la tonalité de fin d'appel se fasse entendre…

Et… Putain de merde. Je suis vidé.

Je jette un coup d'oeil sur mon écran pour voir que… Les cours sont terminés. Je m'étonne un peu que mon père ne se soit pas demandé pourquoi je l'appelais en pleine journée et si je n'étais pas en train de sécher. Bon… Vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, je ne pense pas que ce soit le premier truc auquel il ait pensé.

Par simple curiosité, je clique sur le journal d'appel pour voir le temps exact qu'on a passé au téléphone… Presque trois heures. Ah ouais. Ok.

Ça fait… Long. Et en même temps, je n'ai pas du tout vu l'après-midi passer.

Je m'allonge sur le dos, dans l'herbe, en totale apoplexie. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter au maximum du sentiment de bien être qui m'envahit.

Je ne vois plus les minutes défiler, je reste juste là, à me remémorer notre discussion. Ce qui vient de se passer est… Totalement invraisemblable.

J'ai envie d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et en même temps, je n'ai absolument pas envie de bouger de là où je suis. Ce moment… C'est un peu comme une bulle de protection que mon père vient de créer et où personne ne peut m'atteindre. Cette sensation est beaucoup trop plaisante pour vouloir en sortir.

Là, maintenant, il me manquerait seulement Ryouta pour que le tableau soit parfait.

* * *

 **PDV RYOUTA** - _Quelques minutes avant._

Satsu m'a appelé. Elle était inquiète, je crois.

Maintenant… Moi aussi, je suis inquiet.

Parce que Daiki est pas à l'école. Mais il est pas avec moi non plus.

Donc… Il est où ? Il est pas parti loin, j'espère…

Je voulais… Au début, je voulais que Daiki et Satsu discutent. Parce que c'est important pour ne plus… Faire la tête. C'était compliqué.

C'était compliqué, donc Satsu a dit… Elle a dit que ce n'était pas trop le moment. Qu'il ne fallait pas faire quelque chose que Daiki ne voulait pas faire. Et j'ai compris.

Mais là… On sait pas où il est, Daiki. Il est parti et il a rien dit. Alors… Je veux aller le chercher. Et Satsu veut donner les affaires à Daiki. Les affaires qu'il a oublié ou pas pris, je sais pas.

Alors… Alors j'ai dit à Satsu de venir. A la maison.

Et Satsu est venue. Je suis allé chercher Satsu au train, à côté de la maison, après son… Son école. Et on est parti chercher Daiki… Je crois que Satsu essayait de me rassurer… Peut-être.

Mais Daiki… Il était pas loin. Il est a...Il est allongé dans le parc, sous l'arbre. Il n'est pas loin. J'ai trouvé Daiki !

J'attends pas Satsu, c'est pas très bien je crois, mais je suis content d'avoir trouvé mon amoureux. Parce que je veux pas que Daiki soit loin et perdu.

Il dort peut être… J'essaye d'être di...Discret.

Je… Je m'assois à côté de lui. Et je le regarde. Parce que Daiki, il est beau, et j'aime bien le regarder.

Je touche ses cheveux… C'est tout doux. J'arrive à sentir l'odeur de Daiki, et j'aime bien… C'est rassurant…

Daiki soupire… Je crois qu'il aime bien quand je fais ça.

Mais... Mais je suis là. Et j'aimerais bien… J'aimerais bien qu'il se réveille. Et qu'il fasse attention à moi.

Je vais l'appeler… Parce que… Le matin, quand je l'appelle, il se réveille… Peut-être que ça va marcher aussi, même si c'est pas le matin...

* * *

 **PDV AOMINE**

J'ai l'impression de sentir sa présence… Cependant, je crois que mon imagination me joue des tours. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un petit vent qui se lève et qui se faufile dans mes cheveux, c'est super agréable… Ça me fait penser à une caresse de Ryouta, tellement c'est doux et léger...

\- Dai-i-ki..

En plus je commence même à entendre sa voix dans ma tête… Je deviens complètement barge, sérieux…

\- Tu fais dodo, Dai-i-ki ?

Nan… Enfin, j'espère pas… Manquerait plus que ça, que j'ai dormi toute l'après-midi et que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve… Si c'est le cas, c'est mort, je ne me réveille pas.

Je sens une paire de lèvres se poser sur les miennes et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Et je lève la main pour la poser sur la nuque de mon amant.

… Ouais, ça m'a l'air quand même vachement réel tout ça…

J'ouvre un oeil pour vérifier, et effectivement… Je me fais accueillir par le sourire de Ryouta, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Ah ! Tu es réveillé, Dai-i-ki.

\- Ryou…

\- Hm ?

\- Câlin…

Je le guide pour le poser à califourchon sur mon bassin, puis le serre dans bras en m'asseyant sur l'herbe. Ma tête se pose sur son torse, juste sous sa clavicule, et ses doigts caressent le haut de mon dos, passant la limite de mon tee-shirt.

Bordel, je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir respirer à plein poumon et de m'être délesté de tout ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Sat-su… Elle a dit que tu n'es pas allé à...A l'école…

Presque tout.

\- Comment tu sais ? Satsu t'a appelé ?

\- Mh, mh… C'est moi… Je voulais faire pour Dai-i-ki… Pour que vous di-scut-iez...Mais c'était pas possible… Et Sat-tsu… Elle a appelé parce que t'es parti… Et t'étais pas avec moi. Alors… Alors, moi… J'étais inquiet. J'ai dit à Sat-su de venir à la maison pour attendre… Mais je suis parti te chercher parce que… Parce que j'étais inquiet…

Je lui masse le bas du dos, sans décoller ma tête de son torse. Je finis par relever la tête pour l'embrasser, pour le rassurer.

\- Je suis là… Tu m'as trouvé !

\- Oui !

Je frotte mon nez au sien, pour le calmer… Je le sens complètement tendu sous mes doigts. Effectivement, je l'ai inquiété. Je ne pensais certainement pas rester autant de temps ici…

\- Et Satsu, elle est où alors ?

\- Bah… Elle est là !

Je suis la direction qu'il me pointe du doigt pour voir que… Bah ouais, elle est là.

Au moment où je la fixe, je la vois baisser la tête et passer d'un pied à l'autre en signe de gêne. Ouais, c'est ça… Je suis sûre qu'elle a bien aimé nous regarder !

D'un signe de main, je l'invite à nous rejoindre. Pas besoin d'être véhément, ou de l'engueuler… Je pense qu'elle a compris et qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose.

Elle ne prend pas le temps de s'asseoir, et commence déjà à balbutier des trucs incompréhensibles en ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises…

\- Je suis désolée, Dai-chan…

\- … Assis-toi.

Ryouta resserre son étreinte sur ma nuque et pose tranquillement sa tête dans mon cou. Je crois que là, ça va être compliqué de le déloger, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment envie de l'éloigner de moi.

Satsuki n'ose plus prendre la parole. Et je la comprends, elle ne doit pas du tout se douter de ce qu'il se passe actuellement dans ma tête.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Satsu. Ou en tout cas, je ne t'en veux plus. J'ai juste… Pas apprécié que tu parles de ma vie intime à des gens sans même d'abord m'en parler.

\- Je sais… J'ai compris que j'avais fait une bêtise, Dai-chan… Je le ferais plus.

\- Bien.

Je passe ma main dans les cheveux de Ryouta pour lui caresser le crâne. Je le sens soupirer contre ma peau et mes poils se dressent sur ma nuque. Je respire doucement son odeur et prend les forces nécessaires pour répondre aux questions de Ryouta et Satsu qui, je sais, ne vont pas tarder à fuser.

\- Dai-chan… Pourquoi tu es parti du lycée ?

Ryouta se relève doucement à l'entente de la question et me regarde, attendant lui aussi la réponse.

Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Ça ne sert à rien, je n'ai pas envie de faire durer le suspense pour une fois.

\- L'administration m'a convoqué pour me dire que ma mère n'avait pas payé la deuxième moitié de mon année. Et que j'ai une semaine pour donner l'argent, sinon, je dois prendre la porte.

\- Quoi ?! Mais Dai-chan, comment tu vas faire ?

\- J'ai appelé mon père.

Je crois que je viens de les tuer. Ils ne bougent plus. Et surtout, ils ne parlent plus. Ça c'est vraiment inquiétant, parce que c'est ce qu'ils savent faire de mieux. Enfin, surtout Satsu. Ryouta sait faire plein d'autres trucs très sympas… Mais je m'égare. Rien à voir, c'est hors-sujet !

Mon amant est le premier à réagir, en posant ses deux mains sur me joues et en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- C'est bien, Dai-i-ki…

Sa voix ne retransmet aucune réelle émotion, toutefois, je sais qu'il saisit l'importance de ma dernière phrase et que d'une certaine façon, il attendait que je fasse le premier pas. Sa phrase me laisse penser qu'il sait que c'est une bonne nouvelle, que ça s'est bien passé. Pour lui, ça ne peut pas en être autrement. Comme si lui aussi avait mis ses derniers espoirs en mon père pour m'apporter de l'aide. Donc, quelque part… Je me dis que si cet appel s'était mal terminé, il n'y a pas que moi que ça aurait touché.

Satsuki, elle…. Elle a buggé, je crois. La bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, elle me fixe comme si je venais de dire la plus grosse connerie du monde.

\- Mais… Mais… DAI-CHAN !

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Tu as…. Tu as…

Elle secoue sa tête dans tous les sens, avant de se rattacher à mon regard, mitigée entre l'inquiétude, la curiosité et la joie.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- ... Bien. Très bien, même… - _Lui souris-je, juste...heureux._

\- … Tant mieux.

Ryouta m'embrasse la tempe, sans rien dire de plus. Satsu me sourit doucement, se contentant de ce que je viens de dire. Elle comprend que pour le moment, je n'ai pas besoin d'épiloguer, qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour me rendre compte que tout ça est réelle et que… Peut-être que je ne vais plus avoir à être sur mes gardes pour tout et tout le temps…

Cependant… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Satsu se fige sur place. On dirait qu'elle a une énorme révélation, c'est hyper flippant…

Elle finit par se retourner et fouiller dans son sac, avant de prendre son téléphone et… D'envoyer un message ?...

Tout ça pour ça ?

Et est-ce que Ryou serait pas totalement en train de s'endormir sur mon épaule ?

Ouais, enfin, ça j'aime bien… Il est trop mignon… Il pèse son poids, mais il est mignon.

Je sens soudain mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je réfléchis deux secondes à déloger mon amant de mes jambes pouvoir le prendre - Le téléphone ! Pas Ryouta…-, mais j'ai pas envie de le dégager. Il est bien là.

C'est le regard de Satsu qui m'indique que j'ai plutôt intérêt à décrocher, si je ne veux pas des ennuis dans ma vie.

\- Ma mère m'a dit de la prévenir directement, si un jour tu appelais ton père…

Outch. Je sens que je vais passer un petit moment au téléphone, avec ma nouvelle interlocutrice...

Ryouta geint un peu mais se laisse porter pour que je puisse prendre mon portable. Il se réinstalle comme si de rien n'était pendant que je décroche.

\- Allo ?

\- TU AS APPELÉ TON PÈRE DAI-CHAN ?!

J'ai bien fait de prendre l'appel. La mère de Satsu m'aurait arraché les tripes si je ne l'avais pas fait.

Par contre, ni mon tympan, ni mon amant n'ont apprécié le choc auditif. Je calme doucement Ryou d'une main, qui pose ses paumes sur ses oreilles… Faut pas faire ça quand il est là, même si le téléphone n'était pas collé à lui.

\- Ouais, je l'ai appelé…

\- ALORS ?!

\- Doucement... J'ai Ryouta à côté de moi, et il n'apprécie pas trop qu'on crie…

Ça serait plus véridique de dire qu'il est sur moi, néamoins, je vais éviter de mettre volontairement des images dans la tête des gens… Même si on ne fait rien parce qu'on est en public, mais… Je me comprends.

\- Oh ! Oh pardon, Dai-chan…

\- C'est pas grave, je préviens juste, Momoi-san…

\- Mh.. C'est pas, pas grave…

Je lui caresse doucement le dos pour qu'il se relaxe. Il régule doucement sa respiration et il s'accroche à moi pour relâcher petit à petit la tension de ses muscles...

Maintenant, concernant toute cette histoire, j'aimerais ne plus avoir aucun doute.

\- Momoi-san… J'aimerais beaucoup avoir une réponse, pour être sûr de faire le bon choix…

\- Je t'écoute, Dai-chan.

\- C'est mon père qui a trompé ma mère à la base… Ou est-ce que c'est l'inverse ?

Je sens que la mère de Satsu est un peu gênée par ma question. C'est vrai que c'est un sujet un peu impersonnel. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin qu'elle y réponde pour savoir qui je peux croire.

\- … C'est ta mère qui a trompé ton père, Dai-chan… Mais pourquoi cette question en particulier ?

\- … Parce que si mon père m'a dit la vérité là-dessus, je suis presque sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance pour le reste.

\- Tu peux te confier à ton père, Dai-chan. C'est un homme bien. Tu peux avoir confiance en Kyosuke, assurément… Sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais conseillé de le contacter…

Kyosuke...C'est carrément la honte si je dis que j'avais complètement oublié le prénom de mon père ? Hum… De toute façon, je pense que niveau ingratitude, je ne suis plus à ça près…

Cependant, la mère de Satsu me confirme bien ce que je pensais. Premièrement, elle m'a dit de le contacter en total connaissance de cause. Deuxièmement, je peux lui faire confiance… Et je pense que c'est surtout cette donnée là qui est importante.

Toujours est-il que… Y a une information que je ne peux vraiment pas garder pour moi…

\- Je vais le voir… Il m'a proposé qu'on se voit...

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui fait des crises d'apoplexie, aujourd'hui… Parce que j'ai l'air d'avoir choqué tout le monde.

\- Tu vas voir ton papa, Dai-i-ki ?

Enfin, non, pas tout le monde. Lui, ce n'est pas ce genre de choses qui vont le perturber…

\- Ouais…

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle !

\- Mais c'est génial, Dai-chan ! Je suis contente pour toi !

\- Tu sais déjà quand est-ce vous allez vous voir ?

\- Il m'a parlé du fait qu'il serait dans le coin ce week-end… Alors, je pense que ça sera sûrement samedi…

Ouais, samedi, je vais voir mon père, et… Attend. Samedi ? Putain…

\- Ryou…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose, toi, samedi ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec… Avec le docteur Mi-a-no…

\- Oui, mais sinon… Le reste de la journée ? Tu avais prévu qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

\- … Non. Mais… Mais je crois que Nani est pas là, samedi…

C'est bien ce que je me disais. J'étais sûr qu'il y avait un truc comme ça, mais j'avais complètement oublié…

Je soupire en me disant que ça risque de ne pas être une mince affaire encore, de tout concilier… Mais y'a toujours moyen de s'arranger…

\- … Je peux toujours rester avec Ryouta, Dai-chan, si tu veux…

\- Nan… Non, je vais revoir ça avec Nanami et mon père… Dans tous les cas, ça va peut être me permettre de faire une pierre deux coups…

\- … Tu veux présenter Ryouta à ton père, Dai-chan ?

\- Peut-être… On va s'arranger… N'est-ce pas Ryou ?

\- Hum ! Ça va aller !

Ouais, il ne pouvait pas mieux résumer la situation… Maintenant, tout risque d'aller bien mieux…

* * *

Étendu comme une merde dans le lit, j'attends que Ryouta vienne se coucher. Je le suis du regard, en train de se balader dans la chambre, pour fermer les volets et ranger certains trucs.

La fin de la soirée a été très simple. J'ai raconté un petit peu ce qui s'est passé aux trois paires d'oreilles attentives à tout ce que je disais. Les deux femmes de la famille Momoi étaient réellement heureuses pour moi, ça se sentait dans le comportement et dans leurs mots. Mais j'avais aussi l'impression d'entendre beaucoup de soulagement et de fierté dans la voix de la mère de Satsu, et ça aussi… Je pense que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Comme une confirmation que maintenant, les choses allaient définitivement s'arranger.

J'ai finis par raccrocher, puis nous sommes restés tous les trois, Satsu, Ryou et moi, dans le parc, à se détendre un peu. On a finit de mettre les choses au clair avec Satsu, et je sais qu'elle a compris, maintenant, pourquoi je me suis énervé. Elle ne m'en veut pas pour mes mots blessants, et je ne lui en veux plus pour ce qu'elle a fait. On est quitte, on en parle plus. Comme dirait Ryouta, on avait juste… Vraiment besoin de discuter. Ça aurait été totalement con de ma part de continuer à lui en vouloir pour ça. Prendre le risque de la perdre pour une histoire comme ça, ça aurait été stupide.

Mon amant, lui, a été un petit peu plus discret pendant tous nos échanges… Il s'est contenté de nous écouter, de parler de temps en temps, mais en grande majorité, il a surtout pris ses aises sur moi pour se reposer. Je dois avouer que ça ne m'a pas dérangé le moins du monde… Au contraire, c'était plaisant de l'avoir dans mes bras, après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Comme un point final, sur cette journée très mouvementée… Un beau point final.

Toutefois, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il soit encore plus beau.

Ryouta me rejoint enfin, s'installant sous la couette après avoir éteint la lumière. Il pose sa tête sur mon torse et se colle complètement contre moi. Seule une lampe de chevet nous éclaire encore et… Je n'ai pas envie de nous laisser tout de suite dans le noir.

Cette journée a réussi à débloquer beaucoup de choses en moi. Le poids sur mes épaules, des problèmes qui prenaient trop d'ampleur, mes peurs, mes perspectives d'avenirs, mes engueulades…

Et ça me donne clairement envie de continuer sur cette lancée. Pour quelque chose de… Beaucoup plus personnel…

J'embrasse le crâne de mon amant, avant de passer ma main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Je le déloge doucement de mon torse, pour le faire lever la tête vers moi. Sa jambe se place d'autorité entre les miennes, et je pense qu'il ne peut pas louper la grosseur contre sa cuisse. Il baisse la tête, avant de me regarder fixement. Ma main se glisse sur sa joue, pour le rapprocher de moi et je l'embrasse, ma langue cherchant rapidement l'attention de sa consoeur. Mon amant me laisse faire, participant même de bon coeur. D'une main, je l'encourage à se placer sur moi, d'une part pour qu'on soit plus confortablement installés… Et d'autre part...

\- Ryou…

\- Hm ?

\- … Fais moi l'amour…

… Parce qu'il est grand temps que j'accepte les choses telles qu'elles sont. Parce que j'ai envie. Et parce que le sourire de Ryouta vaut bien tous les désagréments du monde...


End file.
